At times first love is not the true love
by Mist7
Summary: Will Ash and his group realize the meaning of true love and who they truly love before Giovanni's latest scheme snatches everything away from them? & in this war of love, will their friendship survive over envy and love to save the world from devastation?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Out of the Blue.

Misty was drying her hair with a towel, gazing at herself in the mirror when her cell phone rang. She slung the towel on her shoulder and running her hand to ensure her bath-robe was knotted firmly, she answered the call. "Misty here."

A familiar voice greeted her. "Hey Mist!"

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "Brock?"

"Who else?" Brock's cheerful voice laughed.

Misty found herself grinning. "Long time no see," she said. "So, how are you?"

"Great," he replied back. "You doing good? Not over working yourself, I suppose?"

Misty was really grinning now. "I'm having a great time, Brock," she answered truthfully. "I'm enjoying work here."

"That's great to know." He paused. "So… you heard about Ash?"

Misty's smile dulled a little. "Who hasn't?" she shot back, keeping her voice light. "Great work, huh?"

"You okay?" Brock's voice sounded concerned.

_Stupid! He's knows you well enough to guess you're not all that cheerful! _Misty chided herself.

"Of course!" she said, forcing enthusiasm in her voice. "So, he's back home then?"

Thankfully, Brock seemed to believe her. "Yeah, he's back," he said. "And, Professor Oak's throwing a party by the beach to celebrate his success. We're inviting a lot of people, but you're the first one on the guest list."

"…" Misty's heart sank further. _So she was a guest now_… Misty sighed inwardly. _Guest list_. The words hit her like daggers. So she was a guest now, no longer family. She couldn't barge in uninvited.

"The party's tomorrow at six in the evening," Brock told her when she didn't reply. "Delia especially wants to see you. She emphasized that she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Misty's spirits dulled even more. "You aren't playing me up, are you, Brock?" she asked disguising the dullness in her voice with suspicion. "Because Delia always calls me up and she hasn't done that yet."

"Idiot," Brock muttered. "She's busy. Handling guests isn't the easiest thing, you know; especially when there's a new one paying a visit every next hour. I'm helping her out today. As a matter of fact, I'm calling you from her place right now."

Misty felt bad at once. "Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse or something. Do you want me to come over and help?"

"Oh no, we're fine, here," he replied chuckling. "With May and Dana helping us out, its working just fine."

"May's there as well?" Misty asked cautiously keeping her voice level.

"Yeah, and she's really matured you know, all grown up," he said. "And Delia is really happy with her helping her out with chores and all."

Misty's spirits dulled further.

"She particularly insisted that you came, Mist," Brock replied firmly. "Stop behaving like you hardly know us."

"Okay, okay," Misty said hurriedly. "Your first guest won't disappoint you." Then realizing how that must have sounded, she chuckled. "Of course I'll come silly!" she added. "As if I wont be a part of Ash's big day. That dork owes me half his success."

"Don't I know that?" Brock's voice sounded cheerfully exasperated. "I'll be waiting for you, and get your sisters as well."

"I promise," Misty said truthfully. "I'll be there on time. Any dress code?"

"So long as you wear clothes…"

Misty laughed. "Don't worry about that. We'll all be well dressed."

"And Mist-"

"-yes?"

"-Ash said he's waiting to see you too."

Misty was silent for a moment. "I'll be there tomorrow, Brock. Thanks for inviting me."

Brock seemed somewhat confused by her reply. "What- oh – yeah. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Misty ended the call and tossed her cell phone on her bed. She walked over to her study-desk and gazed at the large half-page photograph of Ash on the front page of the Newspaper that had come in earlier that morning. Ash looked as handsome as ever in his emerald turtleneck sweater and beige jacket. He held a trophy in his right hand and was beaming at the crowd. In his chest, he proudly wore the badge earned from the tournament. Behind him, the crowd was cheering with enthusiasm.

Her eyes followed his face, then shoulder and then his left arm which vanished behind the waist of a pretty looking young girl of sixteen. Misty sighed as she gazed at the girl's face. _May_. She was beaming as well, her cheek resting on Ash's upper arm and her right hand holding the trophy with him. Pikachu sat on her shoulder, beaming.

_They look good together._

Beneath the photograph was an article about him:

'YOUNGEST CONTESTANT EVER WINS TRAVIA TOURNAMENT!'

'The Travia Tournament 2010 finally came to an end when the previous Winner of the Tournament, thrity-two year old, Jane Feather, was defeated in a seven on seven Pokemon Battle by none other than the nineteen year old, Ashton J. Ketchum.

'Ketchum is the youngest contestant to have ever competed in the tournament and it is very surprising and amazing that he defeated the all time favorite Feather. He won the tournament by a large majority of a eight to four score-'

Misty tossed the paper back on the desk and returned to drying her hair.

_Brock called me up… Ash didn't…_

"I'm proud of you, Ash," she whispered out aloud. "Like always, you're the best." Her mind reflected back to the photograph on the newspaper. _Would it make that much a difference if I didn't go tomorrow?_

She thought of Ash's mother and how kind and caring she had been to Misty. She didn't want to disappoint the person she respected and admired so much.

_I guess I will go._

Chapter 2: Old friends, New Relations.

Misty jumped off her Gyarados' head onto the smooth white sand and then called her pokemon back into its pokeball. She took a moment to study herself before turning to face the guests. I guess I look okay… She was wearing a flowing white dress with pale blue flower imprints and a cerulean blue scarf around her neck. She was relieved to see that her dress hadn't wrinkled and that her stilettos hadn't broken when she'd jumped. Sure that her windblown hair didn't look messy, she lifted her gaze and swept through the assembled crowd and sure enough most people were staring at her.

_Not everyone comes to a party riding a Pokemon…_ Misty smiled.

She spotted Delia standing near the entrance talking to a beautiful looking guest. Misty headed off in her direction smiling at everyone she saw on the way.

_After all, I came here for you, Delia_… Misty thought as she approached her. She respected Ash's mother a lot and to disappoint Delia just because misty wasn't her son's best friend now was something she couldn't dream of doing. She thought it was very ungrateful to even think about it.

"Delia…" Misty beamed at her. "I missed you."

Delia's joy seeing Misty made Misty suddenly return to the old times. Delia threw her arms around her and pulled her into a warm, crushing, motherly embrace. "I missed you too, sweetheart!" said Delia, her other guest apparently forgotten. After few long moments, she let go of Misty, but held her at arm's length, studying her from head to toe. "Oh my gosh, Misty!" she gasped. "You look so – lovely!" Delia looked more than surprised. "And you've grown your hair!"

Misty unconsciously ran her finger down her open hair. "Does it suit me?" she asked nervously. "I was going to cut it any way."

Delia looked seriously mortified. "Don't even think of doing that!" she said firmly. "it looks really lovely on you, Mist. Don't waste all that lovely hair." She shook her head in disbelief. "I know people who would die to have such hair."

Misty rolled her eyes. _That's just like Delia, making such a fuss out of a simple thing like a haircut_. "okay, okay," she said hastily. "I'll let it grow as long as you want."

"I'm glad," said Delia smiling. "Its makes you look even beautiful than you did before."

Misty blushed. "Thanks, Delia. It's a lot coming from you."

"its nice to see how well you've grown into a woman over the past year."

"At least you look more like a girl now."

Misty whirled, hearing the familiar voice sounding from behind her. She saw Ash standing there, wearing same old jeans and a black t-shirt, his fists dug deep into his pocket. She noticed he'd grown taller to her. But she bit the compliments down and let her instinctive temper take over.

"You mean to say I didn't look like a girl before?" she asked, frowning.

"you looked more like a guy save for that weird orange hair of yours," Ash shot back, grinning, clearly happy at pulling her leg.

"At least I know I looked better than you did," Misty snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Missy-boy!"

"Ashy-girl!" Misty snorted. "Did you forget how you dressed like a girl once, so you could get into Erika's gym?"

Ash colored instantly, suddenly looking like he was ten years old again. "I won that gym battle."

In their own row, they seemed to be lost in their own world, oblivious to the other onlookers. It felt like their past catching up.

"Yeah, dressed up like a girl," Misty teased now, enjoying herself thoroughly. _Feels like we're back in time again. _"And I must admit you looked rather cute." She added thoughtfully.

Ash scowled. "That was just because Erika wouldn't let me in." he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Because you wouldn't agree to try out a perfume." Misty chuckled, recollecting the incident, loving the row they were having. _It seems we're going back to normal again. _"You didn't mind putting on a girl dress but refused to accept trying out a perfume! Whoa, the memory brings tears to my eyes even now!"

Ash reddened "BROCK!" he groaned out of pure habit. "Misty's picking on me again!"

Misty giggled and was soon joined by several others who were watching them. She and Ash were still oblivious to the world.

"that's enough, Misty."

The familiar voice brought both her and Ash jolting back to the present. They turned towards the voice at the same time. But the voice hadn't been Brock's. the person who had spoken was May.

May stood there, wearing a stunning, body hugging black shoulder-less dress, looking pissed with her hands crossed over her chest. Even Misty thought she looked stunning for a sixteen year old. May gave Misty a hard look. "Do you wanna insult him on the day everyone's celebrating his success?" she asked bluntly. "its bad enough that you're picking him instead of congratulating him, but doing that in front of other great trainers and gym leaders is worse. Did you just come here to damage his image?"

Misty was too shocked to even protest or offer an explanation. _I was just pulling his leg… even Ash knows that!_

Even Ash felt the hardness in her voice. "Hey, May," he said, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "you know us. We're always like this! And we're always pulling each other's legs all the time. There's nothing insulting about it." He turned to the guests. "Guess there's a misunderstanding," he said grinning sheepishly. "Everyone, she's Misty Williams," he introduced her. "And she's my old friend. She was just teasing me, guys. Its nothing but a usual part of my life, okay. Enjoy the party, folks."

He glanced at Misty who just stood with her lips slightly parted, still in shock. May turned and stormed away from them, still looking cross. Ash gave one helpless glance at Misty and followed May.

Misty's spirits died away. It was more insulting to her than it had been to Ash. May, her friend May had insulted her so badly in public, accusing her of spoiling Ash's image. Angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tell Ash I'm really sorry," she said quietly to no one in particular. Choking down her tears, she started walking towards the shore again.

"misty, dear," Delia's kind voice stopped her. "we all know you meant well, dear. Don't leave because of this. It would break my heart if my son's best friend left his party feeling insulted."

Misty's heart drowned. She blinked her furious tears away and fought to keep a control on her emotions. _I fought with him again and I didn't even have a chance to have a proper conversation…_

"Its okay, Mist," Brock said, putting his arm around her. "She gets a little worked up when any girl picks on him," he said carelessly. "Don't take it to heart."

_Don't take it to heart…_ Misty thought bitterly. _She just insulted me in front of everyone and he tells me not to take it to heart._

"She's changed a lot," Misty murmured.

"Yeah, more than you'd imagine," Brock agreed. "She's been like this – overly possessive – ever since she and Ash started dating."

Misty's eyes flew open. "She and Ash are dating?"

"yeah." Brock looked kind of uncomfortable talking about it. "Surprising, isn't it?"

Misty just nodded, lost for words.

"And he's changed as well."

Misty stared in the direction Ash had gone. "I feel like I barely know him at all."

"Give it a few hours," Brock advised. "Trust me, you'll learn to get used to it."

Misty glanced at Delia.

Delia shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing I can do about it, is there?" she said. "You know what I'm trying to say, don't you Misty?"

"I think I do, Delia," said Misty, braving a faint smile. "I guess I just got a little carried away."

"no one thought it was insulting until she spoke up," said Gary joining in the conversation. "Trust me, people will have already forgotten it. They were having a great time, actually."

Misty looked doubtful.

"Honestly, Misty. Your conversation with Ash was quite amusing," Gary insisted. "People found it entertaining. They enjoyed it." He smiled kindly at her.

_At least Ash wont think I insulted him on purpose…_

Professor Oak placed his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you don't disappoint me, Misty," he said smiling at her, the past moment immediately forgotten "I have already promised the guests you'll be singing for them. And I cant take no for an answer."

"Come on, cheer up," said Brock and Gary grinning at her. "You can handle this, Mist. I know you can." Brock gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on, I'm sure you're going to steal the limelight."

Misty almost smiled. "okay… you guys don't really leave me a chance, do you?" she faced them. "Before I can sing, I just need some time to compose myself, okay. So leave me alone for some time."

The others shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself."

"Will you be okay, dear?" Delia asked, a motherly concern on her anxious face. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

Misty shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, Delia. but I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Delia still looked unconvinced.

Before anyone else could say anything, Misty quickly walked away.

As she walked, she eyed the guests around her. _Complete Strangers…_ and they recognized her.

"She's the fourth Sensational Sister…"

"…the lovely Daisy's youngest sister?"

"…winner of the Tournament held for all Gym Leaders…"

"…saw her face on the screens…"

Misty smiled at those who saw her and walked briskly, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"She's cool…" Misty heard some guy whisper

"Oh man, she totally rocks!"

"That's a fiery one for sure…"

"yeah, a fiery beauty…"

"Is she dating someone? Or do I have a chance there?"

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes. _Men will be men… _

She reached the edge of the shore till the waves were lapping her feet. Her stilettos hung limply in her left hand. She came to the large smooth rock jutting out of the sand and positioned herself on its peak, staring out into the sea. With the wind blowing her hair and she dressed in white, she looked more like a mermaid watching the sea than a human girl.

It was a favorite spot and every time she came down to Ash's house, she made sure she spent long hours of the night watching the ocean, trying to be a part of the very nature that she loved. She didn't mind spoiling her dress. _It isn't like I'm going to wear this again._

She was finally able to breathe freely in the ocean air. The sound of the waves filled her ears and soothed her sore heart. With the wind blowing her hair in the moonlight and the intoxicating fragrance of the ocean filling her lungs, Misty finally felt at home. the place where she belonged.

Chapter 4: People change with time…

Ash found May back in the living room of his house. "May," he said softly, approaching her carefully, "You okay?"

May whirled around, her eyes red with tears and rage. "No, I'm NOT OKAY Ash! How do you expect me to be?"

Ash cursed himself mentally. _Okay, wrong question._

"How could you let her insult you like that, Ash?" she demanded.

Ash sighed. _Girls.. why cant they just put up with teasing? _"She wasn't insulting me, May," he said rolling his eyes. "For Heaven's sake, why don't you try to understand, May? She's my friend –we're old friends… and we've been this way from the first moment we met." She shook his head. "Old habits die hard…"

"But doing that in front of all the guests? Wouldn't they think you're wimpy?"

Ash shrugged. "I give a damn what they think. Who are they? By-the-way-friends?"

"Still!"

Ash took May's hand in his. _Gosh! This feels ridiculous… _"I care about my friends, May, and what my friends think of me. Do you think I'm wimpy?"

May glared at him. "Yes, I think you're wimpy for not standing up to yourself!"

Ash sighed. "I already told you, May, Mist and I are old friends… We cant just not be like that every time we meet," he tried to explain. "You have seen us before. You know we're like this."

"But that was old times, Ash. Honestly Ash, You're not a kid anymore!" May snapped. "Why wont you carry yourself with some dignity?"

Ash sighed as something struck him. _I cant believe I'm saying this. _"May… this is not about the fight we had. Its about Misty, right?"

May froze and Ash realized he'd found the thorn that was hurting her.

"So, what's wrong with Misty here?" he asked. "Weren't you two friends?"

May looked away. "Its not that…"

"You didn't answer my question."

May looked at him with a guilty expression in her eyes. "I'm just afraid she steal you away from me."

Ash wanted to laugh but for some weird reason, felt suddenly guilty. "Why do you say that?"

May threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "Its just… I cant help but feel jealous when I see you two together!" the words came out in a rush. "you just fit in so well with her, like you two are two bodies of the same mind! With her, you're a completely different person… you make me feel I hardly know you at all! And you're so different when you're with me.

"even during all those times you took me out, you were nice, loving… but always not quite yourself. And then, when I saw you again with her back there, you seemed so different, so distant from me, I really couldn't calm myself!" May cried. "With her you're always a different person. Even when you two have rows, your feelings for each other glows bright enough for strangers to see and understand. Its like I feel I'm not needed anymore-"

"_-ENOUGH_." Ash patted her back, breathing the word softly. "Don't drag it any more, May. I understand what you're getting at."

May lifted her head to meet his guilty gaze.

"Okay, I admit what you're saying is true, but that doesn't mean I'm going to dump you or something." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I need you, May. And I care for you as much as I care for her."

May turned away.

"Honestly, May." Ash didn't let go of her. "I really care for you. I like Misty a lot."

May turned to face him again.

"Yes, its true," said Ash taking a deep breath. "I like Misty a lot, May, for reasons you wont understand. Like you said, we're like parts of the same mind." He embraced her again. "But somehow, Misty doesn't seem to realize this… I don't think she'll ever realize this fact and probably… that's how its supposed to be."

"So I'm just a fill in for her?"

Ash was stung by the icyness in her voice. "Not exactly a fill in," he corrected her. "Because you're not the least like her. You're different, and that's why I like you. You have your own style, May, and that's why you're unique in your own way. And that's the reason I like you."

May still glared at him. "And if Misty tells you she loves you now, you'll dump me and walk away with her, wont you? I cant believe you're using me like this, Ash."

Ash was at a loss. "Idiot!' she said suddenly pulling her close to himself and before he himself realized what he was doing, his lips claimed hers.

May's eyes widened in shock but a moment later, passion took over and she surrendered herself.

_What the hell did I just do? _Ash cursed himself in disbelief and released her. His face hot with embarrassment, he awkwardly took a few steps back. _I must going nuts_...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Difficult Emotions.

"Face facts, Misty," she told herself firmly, knowing no one would be able to hear her voice over the crash of the waves. "You don't travel with Ash anymore. You are not his best friend and he's growing up…" _did I expect Ash not to change? _"Of course he's changed. All men do." Misty sighed. She was used to talking to herself like this very often and most times it worked.

"She's a good part of his team," she told herself. "And…" she took in a deep breath as she finally admitted the difficult part to her heart, "And… she's more closer to him than you'll ever be… probably because they don't fight like – I ever did."

The pain in her heart was intense, but the most difficult part was over. The pain would stay, but her suffering would slowly diminish with time. She knew she could handle that…or at least she hoped that she did. It wouldn't actually hurt much to see them together. What hurt her more was that Ash seemed to have forgotten their friendship in a span of a couple of years. He seemed to have forgotten how close they had been before she had to return home.

And it was more painful because while Ash had forgotten those memories, Misty was still clinging to those very memories to keep her from feeling lonely in the world away from Ash Ketchum and Brock.

Misty shrugged and pushed her thoughts back to her head. "Okay…" she said firmly. "Now you've got to be smiling and behaving normal with everyone, get that, Misty? You are famous now and it wouldn't do if people thought you were pretty boring in your personal life.

"you have a life to live – if not with Ash Ketchum, then with someone else. Its no use wasting a precious moment of uncertain life on things like heartbreak and betrayal." She felt stronger now. "Look around," she commanded herself. "You'll find someone better." Giggling as she convinced herself, she returned to her fiery old self again, all gloom hidden beneath the mask of perfect composure on her face.

She turned to face the crowd. They were walking, talking, chatting in groups of twos and threes. Among the hundred or more unfamiliar faces, she found a few ones that were familiar. She recognized Lance, the head of the Elite Four, Tracey, Drew, May's friend, Gary, Max, May's brother, Rudy, the gym leader from Trovita Island who had a crush on Misty, Erika, the gum leader who made perfumes, who was talking intently to Rudy, and Richie, Ash's rival and friend.

Among the rest of the crowd, she saw many other handsome faces, scanning the place in hope of finding a pretty girl. Misty sighed looking at them. _Do I even want someone other than Ash?_ She realized someone was tugging at her dress. Frowning she turned.

"Pikachu?" Misty's heart leaped.

"Pi pika pi pi chu." (welcome home, I missed you) said Pikachu, jumping into her outstretched arms.

Misty hugged it warmly. "I missed you too, Pikachu!" she couldn't help crying. At least one person remembered how close she had been to them. "I missed you a lot." It was a big thing for her, knowing that one person from her past hadn't changed. It still loved her the same way it had before she had left.

Pikachu happily snuggled into her embrace, its head resting in the hollow of her throat.

"that tickles!" Misty giggled. "Where were you? I didn't see you when I got here."

"Pikachu pika pi chu pi pika pika." (I was eating. Before I found you, you were gone.)

Oh…I'm sorry…" Misty rubbed her cheek to Pikachu's. "I am glad you came for me."

Pikachu squealed with laughter and Misty tickled it, scratching the fur behind its ears.

"HEY MIST!" a blaring loudspeaker echoed through the beach, making Misty jump, startled. "ITS TIME! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Misty saw Brock standing beside Professor Oak, loudspeaker in his hand. She rolled her eyes and turned to Pikachu. "I gotta go now," she said. "I have to, well, sing a song. Would you go with me?"

Pikachu climbed to her shoulder and its weight felt warm and familiar and nice. She slid down the rock, landed on the damp sand with a muffled thump, put on her stilettos and stumbled off towards the crowd.

Prof. Oak saw her and turned to the guests. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and POkemon!" he spoke into his microphone. "Misty A. Williams, the stunning gym leader of Cerulean City, the fourth Sensational Sister is here!"

Misty blushed as the crowd clapped enthusiastically.

"And she'll sing for you just as promised!"

Another round of applause echoed through the beach.

"Prepare yourself to sway to Misty's Music!" Professor Oak ended, clapping Misty on the shoulder. He gave Misty a gentle push.

It took a moment for her to realize that Gary was suddenly bowing to her, standing in front of her, offering his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked , gentleman-style. Misty gazed at him, wondering how handsome he looked even in casual clothes.

"Sure, thanks," she accepted his hand, bowing, girl-style.

"The honor is mine." Gary kissed her hand, making her blush. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder after giving her a small kiss. They both saw Prof. Oak giving them weird looks. Gary grinned at his grandfather and led Misty to the centre of the platform. "Please, don't mind my grandfather."

Misty rolled her eyes. "As if I would. He's the nicest man I've ever known."

Gary clipped a small microphone to her dress. "Your singing should be heard by all the one hundred guests we have invited," he whispered to her. "Have a look at that now."

Misty saw what he was smiling at. Prof. Oak was taking Delia's waist. She smiled. "That's cute."

"Oh yeah, that's cute…" he whispered into her ear, grinning.

Misty giggled. So… maybe she could move on after all… She looked at Gary and took a deep breath as he wrapped her arm around her waist. It was a feeling she had never expected to experience again. It was warm, and it was tickling. It reminded her of a time in the past when Ash had carried her, holding her by her waist.

Maybe she would never get over Ash. Her heart sank further when she saw Ash taking May's waist. And before she knew it, she was singing the song she had vowed never to sing again.


	3. Chapter 3

_That's who I want to be with… _Misty's heart confirmed. _I couldn't be with anyone else. _Her eyes filled and she closed them at once. She inhaled deeply.

The lyrics slipped from her lips with ease:

'Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon…  
We both know we've got something on our mind  
We won't admit… but it's true…'

(Misty glanced sideways at Ash, who seemed more shocked than herself to hear her song. Her eyes met his and she hastily looked away, afraid he would see the tears in her eyes.)

'You look at me… I look away...'

(She opened her eyes and lifted them to meet Gary's gaze)

'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart…

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that… I love you…'

(Misty's voice was barely more than a gentle whisper, but the pain, the suffering and the heartache behind it was evident. Her voice blended with the sound of the waves and the breeze, making it seem as if nature herself was accompanying her voice)

'I practice all the things that I could say…  
Line by line… every word…'

(Misty's eyes were closed and her mind was a blur of happy moments from the past – moments where she was with Ash, when she used to be his best friend. Gary pulled her closer to himself. Misty was too lost in a turmoil of her memories to notice this, even as she stared into his eyes)

'I tell myself today could be the day…  
But every time… I lose my nerve'

(Ash was looking right at her and the moment Misty's eyes met his, he hastily turned away, returning to gaze at May's face instead.)

'I look at you… you look away…'

(Misty closed her eyes sadly and rested her cheek on Gary's chest, accepting his comforting embrace while they danced.)

'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart,'

(Misty couldn't keep her eyes closed for long. With her mind blurring with memories and emotions from the past, she couldn't stop herself from peeking discreetly at him. But every time her eyes met his, Ash turned away, looking almost guilty.)

'Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that… I love you…'

(Misty found herself more closer to Gary than she had been to anyone ever before. She could hear his breathing and feel the beating of his heart on her chest. Startled she realized she was leaning on his chest, while they swayed slowly in rhythm with the crashing sea waves. She saw Ash stare at her, disapproval obvious in his eyes. _Could he be jealous? _The moment she looked at him, however, he whirled, so his back was facing her. misty's voice cracked as she continued.)

'Why? Why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me…'

(Lost as she was in her memories of happier times, her eyes filled. Misty 's voice cracked as she tried to stifle a sob that was welling up her throat.)

'I try… but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do…  
Can't you see…?'

(Misty's eyes met Ash's again and though she wished she wasn't, her eyes were imploring, pleading him to see the love and affection she had for him in her eyes. And for a moment, Ash froze, his eyes caught in hers, not moving. Time seemed to stop for the two of them as they stared at each other. She thought some kind of realization passed across Ash's face, but by then, May poked him and the moment passed. Though he stared dancing again, to Misty it seemed he was having a turmoil of nostalgic memories and conflicting emotions himself. She returned her gaze to Gary who was smiling at her, with almost – amusement? Ash knew her emotions were evident from her voice and her eyes. And for a moment Ash was simply lost in her cerulean blue eyes, in a warmth that he remembered very well. Misty looked at him with imploring eyes one last time and then lifted her gaze to meet Gary's eyes. He pulled her closer to his body and she accepted the friendly comfort gratefully.)

'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm sure that you will break my heart…'

(Both Ash and Misty were shocked by the unexpected change in the lyrics that flowed through her lips)

'Oh, why should anything so easy before  
is now so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And just show that...'

(Misty was surprised how she had unconsciously changed the lyrics. though no one seemed to notice, this seemed to have surprised Ash even more.)

'…I love you…'

Misty completed the song, breathing the last 'I Love You' in a whisper, but clearly not in tune, like she was actually saying these words to someone.

Gary drew her in a full embrace, that was warm and friendly. Misty realized that he didn't mean anything more than friendship. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed knowing that. He switched the microphone off and unclipped it from her dress.

"That was…" he whispered in her ear, still holding her in an embrace. "…very moving…" he had to bend in order to reach her ear. It made her smile. she wasn't tall and her head hardly reached his shoulder.

She leaned against his shoulder again. "Thanks…" His touch if anything... was comforting.

* * *

**So how did you like Misty and Gary pairing? of course i like Ash and Misty's pairing way better than any other pairing. I couldnt help but wonder what might happen if Ash and Misty didnt end up being a couple. would they still remain friends? or will their relationship break forever? And will their relationship with others last long? So i decided to write something where both Ash and Misty could try out other people and find out for themselves who they really love, or who really loves them. Also dont get mad at me for Ash falling for May. May's a pretty girl and now that Ash has ggrown up with Brock around him, it is bound to have some side-effects! i cant wait to continue where i have left it, but you'll have to wait for me. **

**AND PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT, GUYS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ME! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AS WELL AS ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! **

**LOVE YA ALL!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new friend.

The crowd around them clapped and cheered and wished her luck before dispersing.

"Go eat?" Gary asked, holding her hand in his.

Misty shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she said excusing herself. "Why don't you go eat? There's something I have to go check on."

"Mind if I join you?" Gary asked sincerely.

"I don't want to keep you hungry," she said solemnly. "I will take a while."

"I don't feel hungry when you're around." Gary grinned mischievously.

Misty smiled back. "So you're flirting now?"

"Well, maybe I am…" he said innocently. "Hey, you look cute when you blush!"

Misty laughed.

"Is that a green signal?"

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Not so fast, young man. Quit while you're ahead," she said. "You still have a long way to go."

"okay, I take it as the 'get ready' signal then."

A comment like that from Ash would have earned him a swollen cheek and a fierce temper. She wondered why she was reacting so differently Gary, who though a friend, was nowhere as close as Ash and Brock had been. Tracey had been closer to Misty than Gary. She definitely didn't know him as well as she knew the other three guys in her life. So…why was she reacting to him like this?

Gary took her hand and they walked towards the woods. For some unknown reason, Misty oddly didn't feel uncomfortable with that.

"So, are you going to see something particular?" he asked after walking a few minutes in silence.

"I didn't just say that to escape the crowd, Gary," Misty told him. "I really do have to see something in particular."

"Care to elaborate?"

Misty nodded. "There's a plant I planted the last time I came to this place," she explained. "I want to see how its grown."

"You planted something here?" Gary looked at her in surprise. "In the woods?"

"it's not just any plant," misty added. "It's a rare plant I found in an underground cave with Ash a long time ago. It's a species that's supposed to be extinct now."'

"Really?" Gary's eyes lit up with sudden excitement. Misty smiled. "When did you find it? And where?"

"Where, I'm sorry, I cant tell you," said Misty. "But it was around four years ago. I cant wait to see how well its grown."

"You sure you don't mind me accompanying you?" he asked surprised again. "I mean, I am a researcher, right? I might want to take it away to conduct tests."

Misty giggled.

"What?"

"Prof. Oak already has a small specimen," she explained. "He was the one who suggested planting it here. It could grow in the safety of the wilderness."

Gary shook his head. "Guess you are two steps ahead of me on this one."

"I guess I am…" She led the way and Gary followed close behind.

"So…you weren't singing that song for me, were you?" he asked suddenly.

Misty paused. "How did you - " she corrected herself hastily. "- why would you bother about that?"

Gary chuckled. "I know you weren't singing that for me," he said. "its quite easy to make out."

Misty gave him a look.

"you were asking a specific person not to turn away from you. You couldn't have been singing that for me because there wasn't one moment when I wasn't staring at you."

Misty blushed again. _Whats wrong with me? I should be bashing this guy up for talking like this! _"okay…" she said looking embarrassed.

"You were singing that for Ash, weren't you?"

Nothing could've prepared Misty for this question. Baffled, she looked away from him. "what makes you say that?"

"Because I was staring at you all the time, I noticed who you were discreetly trying to stare at."

Misty sighed and hung her head, staring at her feet.

"And that idiot didn't notice that even once, right?" He shook his head in disbelief. "he's always been such a dork."

"I'd rather not talk about it, Gary," said Misty, very near to tears. "I need some time alone." She started to turn away.

Gary grabbed her wrist and turned her to himself. He lifted her chin up, so he could see her tear filled eyes. "No," he said. "How long do you plan on keeping it bottled up? You've secluded yourself from friends for a long time, Misty. You really need to open up and spend time with a friend."

Misty looked away.

"Let me be that friend, Mist," he said, his voice sincere and caring. "You would've done the same for me if I'd been in your place. I wont take no for an answer."

Misty looked up, a little amused. "Why wouldn't you and Prof. Oak and Delia take no for an answer?"

"I guess that runs in the family," said Gary chuckling.

"What did you just say?" Misty zeroed in on what she'd heard.

"What? No – nothing. Forget I said that," he hastily covered up.

Misty frowned, but didn't press the matter. She started walking again.

"You sure you know the way?" Gary asked following here again. "I sure know that I don't know the way around here."

Misty smiled, knowing he couldn't see her. "I could take you there blind folded."

"Really?"

"Do you wanna try me?"

"No. I mean, I trust you." He sounded amused and relieved at the same time. "I'm impressed."

"what you'll see will impress you even more." Misty reached out with her hand, as if feeling for an invisible wall. Her smile widened as she took a few more steps ahead and she spotted something glowing in the dark. She stopped short in her tracks – more like her body froze seeing whatever that was before her.

"So what's-" Gary started, coming up from behind her, and froze, his words caught up in his mouth. "-Oh my God… you – you must be kidding me…"

Misty sank to her knees, unable to stand after witnessing the miracle that lay before her eyes. "I found you again…" she whispered.

Before her was a clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides, the thick and dense branches converging above the clearing, forming a natural wooden dome of sorts, through which milky silver moonlight filtered into the clearing. Amazingly beautiful though this natural formation was, what took their breath away was the radiance of the plant that grew in the clearing. It was more like a tree than a plant now, for it had grown seven feet tall, with a sturdy trunk about a meter wide in diameter and smooth flowing vine-like branches from which leaves and flowers and bulbs grew. The tree was firmly rooted, its roots buried deep into the earth. And the most amazing part about it was that every inch of this miraculous tree glowed in the dark, light pulsating through its amazing body, emitting colorful, fluorescent light.

Misty stepped forward and touched the smooth bark of the tree trunk. It felt so smooth that her palm slid down the bark. "My… you have grown…" she whispered. To her delight and disbelief, one of its branches bent in her direction and touched her face.

"I see you recognize me…" misty gazed at the miracle in front of her in awe.

The branch moved to her forehead and the flower blooming on its tip touched her temple.

"what?" Misty whispered, confused. Then she felt a sudden surge of energy passing through her. long minutes passed and the tree's glow dulled until it finally withdrew and then all that remained of its amazing glow was a worn out, faint, barely noticeable brightness.

Gary's voice sounded close to her. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. "Are you okay, Misty?"

Misty shook her head. "I am fine, Gary. He's hurt." She touched the tree. "He went through my memories. He understands my emotions."

"Is it a pokemon or what?" Gary asked, too baffled to even think logically.

"All I know is that, he's as living as you or me or any pokemon and he reacts to human thoughts and emotions just any human or pokemon does.

"And the light dulled because…"

"…because he is sharing my sorrow and dullness," Misty explained. She patted the tree trunk. "Thanks, buddy. But I think, you can help me more by glowing bright again."

The tree seemed to understand her because it brightened instantly.

"Thanks…" said misty, smiling at the tree. "I love you…" She stroked the tree trunk, as if caressing a baby.

The tree brightened even more and the air suddenly started smelling very sweet.

Gary simply stared.

"This is my friend, Gary," Misty introduced him to the tree. "he's a nice guy and he wont tell anyone about you. You remember Prof. Oak, that nice old man with gray hair? Gary's his grandson, so he's trustworthy." She paused for a minute. "No, ash isn't here. You saw what happened. Maybe he'll drop in later."

The tree dulled a little, showing visible signs of disappointment. She stroked it lovingly and it instantly brightened up again.

"Wow…" Gary whistled in awe. "It almost sounds like talking to a pokemon."

"try stroking him," Misty said encouraging him with a smile. "Go on, he know's you're a friend."

Gary nodded and with nervous enthusiasm he touched the smooth trunk. He felt the same surge of energy pass through him, rushing up and down his body, warming him. Misty smiled in approval.

After a little more talking, they settled down on the soil, leaning on the tree trunk.

"You love Ash, don't you?" Gary whispered. He was sitting so close to her that their shoulders were touching.

Misty visibly stiffened. Both Gary and the tree felt that. But Misty relaxed again. "Not hard to read, huh?" she nodded sadly.

"you sure you don't want to consider anyone else?"

Misty laughed bitterly. "Its not like I didn't try. I just couldn't fall for any other person."

"You haven't tried falling for me, yet," he teased half seriously. "I wont disappoint you."

Her look silenced him.

"Okay. You're hurt seeing him with another girl," Gary said thoughtfully, closing his eyes. His fingers automatically closed around Misty's hand. "Lets just see how hurt Ash feels seeing you with another guy."

"Misty sat straight, suddenly very alert. She met his gaze and her electric blue eyes sparkled with fresh hope and determination.

"then I'm sure he'll be able to decide who he wants," said Gary thoughtfully. "I mean, he's such a dork, he can never see the obvious until he's lost it to someone else. May be if you pretend you've found someone better than him, his brain might finally start working."

Misty stared at him. "Do you realize what you're telling me to do?"

"of course," he said carelessly. "I am Ash's friend, okay, but I'm also his greatest rival. To see his girl with me would surely bring him back to his senses if nothing else does."

"Gary – I – " Misty hesitated.

"just consider it a friend helping you out," said Gary, grinning. "And I am really doing this because I get to hang around you and to know you better. And then again, I would love to make Ash jealous of me. If Ash has a girl, I have a better one, one that used to be his best friend."

"But – May's my friend!" misty argued, her voice full of anguish. "I cant do this to her. I'm not going to stoop so low as to steal my friend's boyfriend, even if I loved him first."

"you're not trying to steal him." Gary rolled his eyes. "You are just making him see what's around him, Misty."

Misty still felt unsure about all this.

"Trust me," said Gary, looking at her. "maybe you'll realize who you want, as well…"

Misty stared at him, still doubtful.

"I don't see why you shouldn't give it a try," Gary pressed. "And even if he still remains a dork, you'll have me. You wont be lonely again. I am not saying you should love me if you don't want to. All I am saying is that we'll have each other as good friends. You've been a great friend to Ash. Wont you let me be your friend for a while?"

"okay…" said Misty finally convinced. "I guess you're right…." She smiled at him. "Thanks…"

"you're always welcome," he said graciously.

Misty smiled.

"one other thing."

"Yes?"

"You should behave normal with him – you know – the Miss-Know-It-All type."

Misty threw him a punch.

Gary laughed even though it did hurt a little. "okay okay, lets get going. Goodness knows I'm starving."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Lets go."

Gary jumped and pulled her to her feet.

Misty touched the tree. "Keep this a secret until you think its time to reveal the truth," she said. "And I'll see if I can remind Ash to drop by later on."

The tree glowed brightly.

"Love you baby," Misty said stroking its trunk again. "And heaven knows I've missed you." She kissed the trunk gently and the air suddenly grew very very sweet. "Bye honey. I'll see you when I come here again."

Gary waved a goodbye to the tree, still amazed by its reactions and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Misty her hands on her hips.

"I grew up here," he murmured. "And I still don't know my way around here." He colored, embarrassed.

Misty chuckled. "Come on," she said, her fingers curling around his wrist. "this way."

Gary found himself dragging behind her again. "You know, I don't understand how you find your way here," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, Ash brought me here once," she explained. "he'd kill me if he knew I told you about this place. It was his favorite training ground. During my first time here, I felt similar to way you're feeling now. But ever since that first time, I don't know how, but I've always been able to find my way here. Its like…this place knows me well…or my subconscious mind knows it well…" She shrugged. "I really don't know how I really find my way here. My legs seem to lead me on their own."

"intriguing," commented Gary in a low voice, more to himself than to her. then he grinned. "That's what I like about you. You are so mysterious and full of surprises, Misty, you never cease to fascinate me."

"I haven't given you the green signal yet," Misty warned. "and I really don't want to hit you after you've been so nice to me."

Gary chuckled. "I like your threats too, but don't worry. I wasn't flirting with you now, Misty, I really meant all that I said."

Misty rolled her eyes. "you didn't know this place existed?" she asked, changing the topic.

"No. its my first time I have even heard of it," said Gary. "you've been here many times before?"

"Ash brought me here after we were back from Indigo League. That's when he gave a guided tour of this place. Since then i have visited this place every time I've come to Pallet."

"All the times with Ash?"

"Most of the times," said Misty. "But I've been here alone as well… what I really love about this place is that it makes me believe in magic… I mean, its beautiful there during full moon, like tonight, and stunning during a total solar eclipse. And its pretty during autumn and magnificent during spring. Its like there's magic in everything…"

Gary tried to visualize everything she had told him, but failed. "I say that tree's beautifully magical as well," said Gary. "Don't you think so?"

Misty smiled. "Yes… it's a lovely feeling, just touching, just being in the presence…"

"Then the kiss felt magical as well…" Gary said walking out of the woods, his hand firmly in Misty's grip. "What?" he asked when Misty froze in her tracks. He glanced in the direction she was looking.

He saw Ash and May standing there. With the look on Ash's face, it was evident to both Gary and Misty that he'd heard what Gary had just said.

_Perfect, _thought Gary.

_Oh no! _Misty groaned inwardly. _Did he hear what Gary just said?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What do I believe?

Ash froze when he heard the words float through the quiet air.

'_Yes… it's a lovely feeling, just touching, just being in the presence…'_

It sounded so familiar, he knew who it was before actually seeing her. and then he heard the words:

'Then the kiss felt magical as well…'

And Ash saw the owner of the two voices walking out of the woods. Misty came out first, smiling and she froze seeing him and May. Then Ash's heart thudded furiously when he saw the owner of the other familiar voice come behind her.

"Oh, its you!" Gary grinned at him. "Hey there, Ash! Hello, May." He casually put his arm around Misty.

Ash thought she looked a bit uncomfortable and then he noticed Gary giving her shoulder a gentle, subtle squeeze and Misty smiled.

"Hi Ash," she said, but her voice felt odd, forced. "HI, May."

"Hi Gary!" said May looking relieved to see him with Misty. "Misty…I…"

Misty suddenly changed. Her surprised eyes turned vibrant. "Hey, Ash, I really did mean what I said earlier," she said grinning. "You _are_ dumb!"

Her response surprised the other three people present there.

Misty laughed. "What you guys staring at?" she asked the other 3. "Ease up, guys. We're celebrating Ash's success today. Why the serious faces?"

Gary grinned and slapped her back. "I didn't think you'd call him dumb before me."

May glanced at Ash who seemed to look completely at a loss to understand what was going on. She shook her head. "misty," she said. "I'm sorry I said that to you earlier. I didn't mean it to be so insulting."

Misty smiled warmly at her. "Its okay." She broke away from Gary and held May's hands. "I understand what you must have felt back then. Its just that I wont change, May, and neither will Ash. So I guess we'll be continuing that argument every time we see each other." She rolled her eyes. "heaven knows I missed all that. I've been so… lonely…ever since I came back home, I didn't have anyone to take my frustration out on. Guess Ash was the unfortunate scapegoat!"

Ash stared at her. _she seems different. _Her blue eyes sparkled but he thought they lacked the carefree electricity they usually had. _Her eyes are guarded and so is her voice._

"So, you two looked good together, dancing," May said to Gary and Misty.

"Do you really think so?" Gary asked, his eyes looking pleased. "Hear that, Mist? She thinks we look good together."

Misty just smiled. "Guess we're great dance partners then," she said.

"I wonder if great dance partners make great couples…" said Gary thoughtfully, staring into the open sky.

Misty and May exchanged glances. "There," said Misty. "Now, you really look like Prof. Oak's grandson. Such thoughtfulness…staring into the sky holding your chin…" She giggled. "There's our Pokemon Researcher Gary Oak. I'm sure if Prof. Oak saw you just now, he'll be thrilled."

Gary colored a deep shade of red and coughed. "Well, lets just forget you said that."

Misty and May laughed.

"Mom was looking for you," Ash said suddenly, his voice odd. "She said she has loads to talk to you about."

"oh!" Misty looked into his eyes and for the first time since he had seen her earlier this evening, he saw the electricity glow in her eyes. Her eyes weren't guarded anymore. Her joy was unbounded and carefree like it had always been before. "Maybe I should go see her now," she said. "Its getting late, you see, and I really need to get back home." she sighed. "The drawbacks of gym life…"

"Your room's still vacant back home," said Ash, his tone turning to normal. "You could spend the night at my place."

Though Misty looked hesitant and doubtful, Ash could swear he saw a smile of delight and pure happiness flicker through her eyes.

"But…" Misty tried to protest.

Ash dug his fists deep into his pockets. "You go talk to Mom," he said. "I'm sure she'll help you decide."

He saw Misty turn helplessly towards Gary.

"Suit yourself," said Gary. "You have a wide range of options. You are invited to stay at his place, you are always welcome at my place, and I can always drop you at your own home any time you want me to."

Misty pouted her face. "You aren't helping me decide."

Ash saw her pout. _Gosh, she looks cute when she does that… _

Misty sighed. "I'll go talk to Delia," she said looking defeated. "I'm sure she'll help me decide." She turned to Ash. "Where's Delia?"

"Back home," Ash replied. "You know where."

Misty smiled and Ash again wondered how dazzling it was. _Why does her smile warm up my heart even when I'm low? _He wondered. Then he remembered the kiss he had shared with May and felt guilty at once.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully to Ash, but he felt the gratitude and warmth beneath the cheerful words. "I'll see you later then, Gary!" she gave him a quick hug and after waving to the other two, ran off in the opposite direction.

"I'll call you!" Gary called after her, smiling.

Ash and May stared after her.

"She seems to have changed all of a sudden," remarked May. "she was looking different earlier, during the dance, I mean."

Ash seemed to be thinking on similar lines.

"Did you break her heart or something?" May asked Gary oblivious to Ash.

Gary did a double take. "Gosh no! why would you even ask that?"

May frowned. "Nothing. Its just well, her song was so sad… I wanted to cry simply hearing her voice…"

Gary didn't say anything. "Hmm…"

"And then, what did you say to her?" May asked coming down on Gary. "Did you tell her 'I love you too'?"

Gary blinked.

"She whispered the last 'I love you' as if she was confessing to someone, right?" she said excitedly. "And you were the one dancing with her. and you two did look cozy glued together after the dance."

Gary knew there was nothing of the sort between the two of them, but he couldn't help but blush when May rattled off.

"And then you two came out of the woods all alone discussing a-" May frowned thoughtfully "-a kiss!" she gave him a embarrassed smile. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but neither of you were talking in whispers, you know."

Ash's fists curled and tightened, and the knot in his chest seemed to get worse. _What right do I have? _He thought to himself. _After what I've been doing with May, should it surprise me that Misty's walked away from me? _And still, he couldn't forget that imploring look in her voice, in her lyrics, in her eyes. She had been singing that song she used to sing for him before. And unexpectedly she had changed the last lyrics. The song had been written by her. The melody was hers. No one else knew about the significance of the song except for the two of them. The song was theirs. No one else would ever understand the meaning behind it.

She had been reaching out to him, to get him to remember her. _she certainly hadn't been singing that for Gary, _thought Ash, _Certainly not when she was staring at me all the time with that look in her eyes. She was… singing it for me…looking for some kind of response, no doubt… _Ash hated himself. _But I disappointed her because I'm dating May… no… because I didn't wait for her…_

"You look pretty lost."

May's voice brought him to the present.

"Sorry." Ash forced a smile to his face. "I was just thinking about something…"

May beamed at him. "Ash, tell your friend to cough it up!" she said. "My Goodness! Gary, did I just see the Great Gary blushing! If only I had a camera!"

Ash looked at Gary and Gary met his eyes.

Ash couldn't place it, but somehow, though Gary wasn't saying anything, except smiling, he thought Gary was lying. _Is Misty really going out with this guy? Or is it just to make me jealous?_

"it sure is the first time I've seen you do that, Gary," said Ash. "So, when did you hook my best friend?"

May's face suddenly darkened at the word, 'best friend'.

Gary shrugged. "I guess I did it when you weren't looking," he said, grinning carelessly.

Ash frowned, then grinned at his friend. "Don't you dare hurt her," Ash warned her. "She's quite precious to me."

"I didn't hook her for dinner, you know," Gary joked back. "At least she knew someone was looking at her when her best friend wasn't."

May seemed to realize the tension beneath the light exchanges, for she chose to break the conversation. "Sorry, Gary," she said. "Whatever you and Misty were up to…I guess you'll tell us when you're ready. Ash here promised to take me for a walk." She flashed him an apologetic smile. "We'll catch you later." She tugged at Ash's sleeve. "Come on!"

Ash and Gary shook hands and then Gary walked away, still smiling to himself.

"What were you doing?" May snapped at Ash when they were out of earshot. "It sounded like you were trying to prove you were better than him or something."

"I know Gary very well!" Ash snapped back. "He's not the kind of guy who sticks to one girl for a long time. I don't want him breaking her heart!"

"Why?"

Ash glared at her. "Would you like if I broke your heart now?"

May glared back. "no."

Ash shrugged. "You just answered yourself."

"If you were with Misty, would you have ever broken her heart?"

Ash stared at her. "What if I told you I've already broken it loads of times?"

May gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A mother always knows.

Misty walked into the dark interior of Ash's house. It was dark, but she didn't mind. She knew her way around the house. She saw light in the kitchen.

"Delia?" she asked, announcing herself before entering the kitchen.

Delia whirled. "Oh there you are, misty!" Delia looked happy and sad at the same time. "Why don't you sit down? I'll get you something to eat."

She passed Misty a bowl of fried rice and curry.

"Eat up! I know you didn't eat anything."

Misty smiled at Delia's affectionate face. "Thanks, Delia. I know I'm starving."

Delia laughed. "I heard your stomach grumble before you announced yourself!"

Misty smiled. Hearing it from Delia didn't feel embarrassing at all. "Wow! It tastes great!"

"I would like to try your cooking sometime, Misty," Delia said. "You create magic in everything you do."

"I guess what I make is at the least, edible," said Misty. "It was a little difficult at first, no, actually it was a disaster." Misty shook her head. "I could say I've improved over four years, but its nowhere compared to your cooking."

"You must miss Brock's cooking as well."

"Of course I do." Misty sighed. "But now, I get to taste variety. What I try to cook ends up being something completely different by the time I am done with it."

Delia laughed. "Heaven knows I missed having you here, Misty."

"I missed you, too," Misty said her emotions evident in her eyes again.

Delia sat close to her and simply watched her eat. "It must have been difficult, right?"

"Huh?"

"Staying alone there with no one to talk to, to ask you if you've eaten food, to press ice pack to your head when you had a fever…" Delia's voice trailed away. "I know what loneliness means, Misty…"

Misty stiffened but relaxed again. "It wasn't that bad, Delia," she said trying to brave a smile. "I mean, Tracey visited me a few times and Rudy spoke to me over the phone a couple of times… Gym training didn't leave much time for remembering I didn't have anyone to talk to all the time."

It wasn't completely a lie. _I was busy…but even then, I couldn't help miss Ash every moment I was breathing…_

"You don't have to hold it back…" said Delia soothingly. "A mother always knows what her child's feeling."

Misty's eyes widened, tears filling again.

"Misty…" Delia's eyes filled and she gently pulled Misty from her chair, drawing her into a warm embrace. "You are like my child…the daughter I never had…"

Misty submitted weakly, overwhelmed by the motherly affection showered upon her.

"Trust me, dear. I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime of the day or night. You feel low, sad, mad at something, distress, anything, all you have to do is walk in through that door and I'll help you deal with it," said Delia, her eyes sparkling with sincerity. "A girl should share everything with her mother, Misty, and you still have me. You're grown up, I admit. You're legally an adult, but yet…there are times when you need someone you can open your heart to."

Misty clung to Delia, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know…thanks for everything…" The next words that slipped her lips were ones she had never dreamed of using ever again. "…_Mum_…"

Delia was crying herself, but her tears were tears of joy. "My poor child…"

"Oh Mum…" Misty wrapped her own arms tightly around her, afraid Delia would vanish in a dream if she let go. "Thank you so much…"

"He's hurting you, isn't he?" Delia asked carefully, but with the same motherly affection. "And you still aren't retorting?"

Misty's tears made damp spots on Delia's expensive blouse, but neither of them minded that. "I just…_cant_."

"You love him, don't you, my poor child?"

Misty nodded, whispering, "Yes."

"And that man is hurting you…" Delia spoke with a rage that seemed to imply that Misty was her daughter and Ash was hurting her. "He's always hurting you, isn't he?" She sighed. "I feel so helpless, dear, to know everything, and yet remain helpless to help you… I cant really do anything more than just be there for you."

Misty wiped her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you, _De…Mum_…" said Misty. "You shouldn't worry about me." She flashed a smile. "I am hurt, I admit, but once I make him pay for what he did, I'll feel much better!" Misty's brave smile widened into a grin. _I'm_ _glad my expressions still work fine. _"And I am already working on it." She winked.

Delia smiled at her. "You truly are the most amazing girl I've ever know, Misty…" she patted Misty's cheek. "You do know how to disguise your emotions and expressions well enough. And I'm glad you have such an impressive amount of self control. Many times, this is useful, but there are times when letting your emotions and temper take control works better. I admire you, Misty, and I'm just glad I know you." She gave Misty one warm embrace. "Just know one thing: you might disguise your feelings well, but remember, a mother always knows what her daughter is going through. I want you to remember that I'm there for you, just like you're always there for Ash. Will you keep that in mind, sweetheart?"

Misty nodded, meeting Delia's eyes with a happy sparkle. "I promise I will, _Mum_. I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Delia grinned and wiped her tears away. "So, you'll be staying here for the night, right? I wont take no for an answer, now."

Misty sighed, smiling now. "Why wont you and Prof. Oak and Gary take no for an answer?"

Delia giggled. "Family secret. I'll let you know once you're my daughter-in-law!"

Misty turned pink, shocked and embarrassed. _Guess she means she wont ever tell me… _Misty finished her food and washed the dishes in the sink, while Delia filled her with idle chatter and girl talk.

"You know your room, don't you, honey?" asked Delia, carelessly. "Go in and get some sleep. I know you have gym tomorrow. Rest."

"But-" Misty slapped her forehead. "-I didn't bring any spare clothes!"

Delia smiled. (Something naughty about the smile bothered Misty) "Don't worry, there are clothes you left here the last time you stayed. You haven't put on weight, Mist, so you should easily fit into them. They're in the cupboard there."

"But I don't have any night-clothes!"

Delia beamed now. "That's really okay. I kind of guessed that, so I just left few of my old night clothes on the bed upstairs. You can put on whichever one you want."

Misty looked at her apprehensively. _Why does have that mischievous smile on? I smell a Rattata._

"Go on," Delia encouraged. "Have a good night's sleep, dear." She bent forward and kissed Misty's temple. "Tomorrow will surely change things for the better."

"Thanks…" Misty said grateful to Delia's motherly affection and understanding. _Maybe…I'm not just a guest, after all… maybe I'm not just 'Ash's friend'… I'm Delia's friend as well… _Misty thought and then corrected, _no. I'm Delia's daughter. Or at the very least, someone close to a daughter…"_

"See you tomorrow, then," said Delia walking into the living room. "I really have to peek in on the guests to see if they're happy with the accommodation offered in Pokemon Centre."

"You sure you don't need help?" Misty asked uncertainly.

But Delia just waved. "I'm fine. Go on."

Delia left and Misty trudged upstairs, not having anything else to do.

The house felt familiar and warm just like it felt four years ago. _Four years… _Misty sighed. _Four years of life without Ash… It better be enough training for living the rest of my life…_

Misty touched the cool wall, slid her fingers down the smooth staircase railing, and inhaled the peculiar woody fragrance that always clung to this house. Compact, warm, woody… nature like - just the kind of home she wanted to have for herself.

_Ash smells the same… earthy…woody…ashy… _Misty thought, and couldn't stop the faint smile that crept into her face. _I wonder if anyone else noticed that… _

Inhaling in the fragrance that she yearned for so desperately, Misty slowly made her way upstairs. The quaint old upper wing of the house looked and smelled exactly the same. There were four rooms up there: a master bedroom that was Delia's, Ash's bedroom, a guest room and Ash's childhood room.

Ash's current bedroom was beside the Master Bedroom and Ash's childhood room and the guest room was opposite to the other rooms.

Misty walked over to Ash's childhood room and pushed the door open. Misty plunged into a sea of nostalgia. The small room was the same, untouched for four years. It had been recently cleaned up, but in other ways, left untouched.

Misty switched the lights on. The paper lantern she had made to kill time four years ago, still hung from the closed window pane. A paper origami Togepie and Pikachu sat on the dressing table. Misty walked over to it. The paper figures had a good layer of dust on them, and though a little damaged, they were left the same way she had placed them. Other things were tidied though.

Ash's cradle from when he was small was stowed away into the corner like it had been before, except that it had been dusted and cleaned. All the stuffed toys and pokemon stuffs were arranged everywhere, as if recreating the atmosphere of his childhood days. Misty had done that on her very first visit to Ash's house. Now, the toys sat at the same place, minus the dust.

_She's kept the room exactly as it had been before… _thought Misty. _And the poor thing has tidied everything up. _Misty felt guilty. _I should come here more often, and help her out with these chores…_

The bed was a single one, but snug and comfortable. Misty recollected how much she enjoyed sleeping in it for long hours until Delia would gently wake her up for lunch. _Lunch…not breakfast… _Misty thought smiling at the sleepyhead that she was back then.

Now the bed covers had been changed. The bed-sheet was pale blue in color and the warm blanket was a smooth, deep, satin blue. Misty smiled warmly and then –

"_What the heck-"_

Misty stared at the three different cloth pieces lying on her bed in shock –

and embarrassment.

_How… could she…?_

Misty blushed with embarrassment simply looking at the clothing Delia had left for her.

_Does she expect me to wear _that_? _

Her eyes slipped from one to the other. They were all night clothes. Rich in material and nice in color.

Misty's shivering hand picked the nearest one up. It was ice blue in color and made of some material that felt like rich satin. The worst part was, it was a skimpy one piece, that hardly seemed to long enough to cover the thighs, and it had thin and delicate laces for shoulder straps.

Face hot enough to blaze the sun, Misty threw it back to her bed, backing a few steps away, cringing from it as if it were a poisonous biting pokemon.

Feeling she heard voices downstairs, misty ran to the door and shut it tight, sliding the bolt in place. She couldn't think she could face anyone for the rest of her life if they saw something like that in her possession.

Her heart beating fast, she eyed the pink one. It was just as bad. Skimpy with laces and ribbons. It also looked kind of see-through. Misty rolled her eyes. _This is hers? This is actually hers? _ She couldn't believe it. _The nice and caring, perfect mother-figure Delia wears this? _Fearfully, she eyed the last one. It was black in color and to her horror, a two piece! The top was short._Very_ short. And it had red lace ribbons for shoulder straps. And the other piece was a skimpy skirt with similar straps.

_I am supposed to wear this for the night? _Misty stared at the three sets in disbelief. _What does she think I'm going to do here? Enjoy a honeymoon night? _The thought itself made her flush a deep shade of crimson.

She glanced down at her clothes. They were dirty. Certainly not fit for sleeping in a bed. She threw open the cupboard. Inside it were a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a tank top and a skirt. _Damn. Nothing fit for the night._

Misty bit her lip. _Do I really have to do this? I can just put my jeans on and sleep on the floor. _One look at the comforting bed made her change her mind. _Damn. I really don't have a choice. _Thankfully, she found a dressing robe folded in the cupboard. She kept it near her bed, ready to slip into it if someone chose to drop by.

She pondered on all the three sets and finally decided to wear the blue one. She decided it looked more decent than others. Turning the light off, Misty undressed herself and put on her skimpy night dress, still wondering if she should have just refused politely and fled.

_I have to admit, it does feel nice… _ she thought touching the smooth flowing material. _But I really wonder… Ash's mom wears this now? What if Ash is the one to wake her up. What could be his reaction seeing-" _ Flushing crimson again, she slapped herself. _I really don't want to think about that! _

Misty sighed. _Perhaps this is her way of keeping her spirits up… to forget her loneliness for few brief moments…_

Shaking her head, she folded the dress she had been wearing earlier on the table and crawled into the comfortable bed with the warm and fluffy stuffed Pikachu. Misty drew her blanket to her chin and snuggled close to the toy.

_It smells like Ash…like always…_

Misty;s cell phone vibrated. Lazily, she reached out and glanced at the screen. _Gary!_

"Hi Gary," she called sleepily.

Gary's voice sounded light and cheerful, but curious at the same time. "Mist! What are you up to?"

Misty's vein throbbed. _What am I up to? Jerk… _"Snuggling into the bed-" Misty played along "-with… guess who?"

Gary's voice suddenly sounded nervous, like it almost broke. "-what?"

Misty laughed. "With the Pikachu stuff-toy, Silly! Who did you expect?"

Gary coughed, and misty knew he was embarrassed. "I well – thought you and Ash made up."

Misty froze. "How – how could you?" Misty's voice broke. "Just because-"

Gary's chuckle came through the earpiece. "Aww Mist! I was just kidding, you know that!"

"Don't repeat that ever again," Misty warned him. She sighed. "I'm staying here at Ash's place."

"you want me to drop you home tomorrow?"

"Nah! I'll be fine. I haven't decided when I'll leave. I can find my way back home."

"okay, call me if you need me."

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for – everythihng."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Misty ended the call, turned her cell phone off and closed her eyes. _Finally…I can sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the middle of the night

"Did Misty leave already?" Ash asked the moment he had returned home.

Delia locked the front door and turned the lights off. "No. she's sleeping upstairs. I couldn't let her go home so late, now, could I?"

May looked from Ash to Delia. _is this my imagination or is Mrs. Ketchum looking more happy after a talk with Misty? _thought May. _I wonder what it is about Misty that makes the two of them so happy…_

"I'm turning in," Ash announced.

"Good night, honey," Delia smiled at him. "Be up early tomorrow, Ash. You'll have to drop Misty back home."

Ash scowled. "isn't her boyfriend coming to pick her up?"

It was Delia's turn to look surprised. "Misty's got a boyfriend?"

Ash shrugged.

May answered for him. "well, we ran into Misty and Gary earlier," she explained. "And, well, Gary implied he was dating her though neither of them openly said that."

"Oh." Delia looked disinterested. "Anyways, you're going to be a gentleman, Ash, and drop your friend home tomorrow morning. I wont let her go home all alone," she said carelessly.

"Okay." Ash walked upstairs.

May looked at Delia and smiled awkwardly. "I guess I'll turn in as well."

Delia smiled at her. "I'm right behind you…"

…

Misty was trying to get some much needed sleep, sad and bleary eyes buried into the soft pillow.

Her telephone rang. Sighing, she answered it.

"'llo?" she asked sleepily.

Gary's voice greeted her. "Hey, Mist!"

Misty groaned. "Gary…"

"We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, goodnight…" the line went dead.

Grumbling, misty drifted off again.

A moment later, her cell phone rang again.

Groaning, she answered the call. "Yeah?"

"We're close friends, right Mist?" Gary's was didn't sound the least bit sleepy.

Misty felt her temper rising. "Yeah, Gary…"

"thanks, good night!" the line went dead.

misty pulled her blanket over her –

and the cell phone rang again –

irritated, Misty answered the call. "Gary! You're making me mad!" she snapped.

"_Excuse me?" _a different male voice answered her softly.

Misty jumped, every part of her brain now fully awake and alert. "I'm sorry!" she apologized in a low voice.

"_its okay," came the smooth, whispery voice. "The suspicions are true, Ma'am."_

Misty's eyes widened. "You have new leads?"

"_the best," came the reply. "He's sponsoring the tournament and the diadem is the reward."_

Misty's heart was beating so loudly, she was afraid she'd wake Delia up. "Are you sure?"

"_one hundred percent," came the reply. "And the final day of the tournament is fixed on the day of the 'Unforeseen Eclipse', two days before the arrival of the 'Red Moon'."_

"And the Diadem?"

"_it is safely hidden and protected by the Spirits of Supreme Water Caves," said the voice. "The cleansing ritual of the Mermaid's statue in the Entrance Tunnel begins on the 1__st__ of June. That will take place thrice on that day, dawn, dusk and midnight."_

Misty frowned thoughtfully, calculating. "Then Round One begins on-"

"_June 1__st__ Midnight, exactly after the cleansing ritual is complete," said the voice. "And it will be held in the Nature Stadiums."_

Misty sighed heavily. "Just as I expected…" she spoke softly. "Are you safe out there?"

"_As if anyone can get to me…" his voice seemed to be smiling. "See you at the Swearing In ceremony, Ma'am. Good luck to you."_

"Thanks…" she whispered back in a concerned voice. "Please…be careful."

"_I'll keep you posted." _The line went dead.

Misty wasn't sleepy anymore. Rather, she felt wide awake. The phone call had left her heart beating loud enough to wake others in the town.

Misty was doing some serious thinking.

_He's lost. That cant be changed._

_I love him. That cant be changed either._

_But even so…even if he wont remember me –_

_-I will._

_And I will do everything in my power to help him…_

Misty knew she couldn't stop loving Ash as long as she existed in body or soul. And her despair would always live on with her, entwined with the very name, Ash.

But for the present, she knew her own personal life wasn't important. There were more pressing matters forced on her shoulders. She could concentrate on her personal life later. There was something more important at stake.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow. Its time I told him about it, _She decided.

_If he accepts… maybe we stand a chance._

_If he doesn't…_

…

_I cant see Ash refusing a win in any battle. _

The thought made Misty smile.

_I do want to see him win –_

_No matter who is at his side. _Misty's eyes filled with a certain determination. But that didn't mean it was any less painful.

_If I have sacrificed so much for that half of my heart…_Misty thought pressing her heart with her palm, as if trying to calm down its pain._ I guess one other sacrifice wont matter…_

TUD! TUD!

Misty opened her eyes, listening carefully. _Is someone knocking at my door?_

TUD! TUD! TUD!

_Someone's definitely knocking the door. _

Misty slowly got up from the bed, covering her body with the blanket. She walked to the door.

TUD! TUD!

"Who is it?" Misty hissed.

"Open up! Hurry!"

Misty's hand froze halfway to the doorknob. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was a part of her. _"Ash?" _but she still had to confirm.

"Open the door, damn it!" Ash hissed.

Misty opened the door and Ash was inside, closing the door in an instant. Misty held the door open. "What?" she whispered. "Why're you coming _in_?"

"Just shut up, will ya!" Ash hissed back, glaring at her. "And for God sake, keep your voice low! I don't want them to know." He pushed past her and closed the door.

-

Neither of them saw May peeking through the slightly open door of her room in the darkness, her hand over her lips, trying to stifle the shocked gasp.

-

They stood for few whole minutes in the darkness, in silence, holding their breaths.

Then Ash's hand reached up to turn the light on –

Misty realized his intention and raised her hand to slap his hand away –

Only to find she was a second too late.

The lights came on –

Ash blinked –

Misty turned blood red with anger and embarrassment.

Ash's jaw dropped -

"Quit staring at me, will you?" she snapped at him, flustered.

Chastised, Ash looked away, looking just as embarrassed.

Still fuming, Misty hunted for the dressing robe and firmly secured it around her body, while Ash faithfully stood facing the wall.

"I'm sorry," Ash apologized, with more humbleness than that was necessary. "I didn't mean to-"

Misty sighed, calming herself. _There are more pressing matters. I cant lose my temper for something as silly as this._ "Its okay," she said in an exasperated voice. "Chill."

"Not just for what happened now -"

"Quiet!" Misty hissed at him and turned the lights off.

"What-?"

Misty put her fingers on his lips. _Gosh…they feel so soft… _Misty jerked the thought away. "Privacy," she said.

Ash blinked.

She locked the door and glanced around the room to ensure the curtains shielded them from anyone standing on the outside.

"Would you explain what you're doing?" Ash asked, frowning.

Misty gave him an incredulous smile. "You sneaked into my room in the dead of the night telling me to keep my mouth shut because you don't want anyone to know," she said. "Obviously, we need privacy if we're going to do it, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: Hearbreak.

Ash looked flustered, turning a bright shade of crimson. "I – no – really – I-"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Ash. I know you're not here for _that_." She motioned him to sit on the bed. "I'm glad you decided to drop in. there's something I really have to talk to you about."

"What are you wearing anyway?" Ash retorted feeling embarrassed the moment the words left his mouth.

Misty blushed, embarrassed. "Don't get any weird ideas!" she snapped, tugging her dress robe. "Your mother lent them."

Ash's jaw dropped again. "-what?" he turned bright red. "Oh man!"

Misty turned bright pink. _Does it really matter he saw me like that? _She decided that it did not. "One piece of advice, Ash."

"What?" he seemed surprised to see her calm.

"I wouldn't want to go wake your Mom someday," said Misty, a smile creeping into her face.

Ash managed to smile albeit with embarrassment. "Oh no, neither would I. seeing you like that is enough for one lifetime."

It was Misty's turn to look surprised. _He hasn't seen anyone like this before? _Misty's heart leaped and she again fought to keep control.

"you better forget what you saw, Ash Ketchum!" Misty warned, only half seriously. "Or I'll make sure you don't remember_ anything_." She specifically emphasized the word 'anything'.

To her own surprise, Ash backed out without retorting anything. "Actually, I came to talk to you as well."

Misty looked up.

Ash looked sad. "You know…about us…"

"Not now," said Misty, forcing firmness in her life. "Ash, in the present scenario, our personal life carries no importance. There is something much more important I want to discuss." She gave him a firm look. "I was planning on talking to you tomorrow morning, but now that you're here and we have enough privacy, I guess its an opportunity provided by fate itself."

Ash stared at her. "You aren't making any sense, Misty."

"Okay…" Misty sat on the chair, facing him. "You're aware of the Supreme League Tournament, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" said Ash at once. "I received an invitation from them."

Misty rolled her eyes. _Same old dork! _"I _know_ that." She sighed. "Do you know that I recently won the Gym Leader Championship?"

Ash shook his head looking guilty.

Misty fought to ignore the stab in her heart. _I became world famous and he doesn't know about it… _

"Well, I won the Championship and I am as of now, an official Judge of the Supreme League."

A minute of silence passed.

A LONG minute of silence passed.

"You're _what_?" Ash blurted out.

"One of the twelve Judges of the Supreme League," Misty repeated. "I didn't expect you to know this, of course. And in any case, me being the Judge is not of any concern of yours." Ash frowned looking more confused than ever. "what you should be worried about is who the sponsor of this Tournament is."

Ash shook his head. "I don't understand."

_You will. _"The man who's sponsoring the tournament gets a chance to battle the contestant who makes it to the final round. The final round is the battle after the contestant has defeated the previous year's winner," Misty said. "I'm sure you're aware of this."

Ash nodded in agreement.

"Then you also know that if in case, the sponsor defeats you in battle, he is entitled to the reward offered to the winner."

Ash nodded. "But you are missing one point. Sponsors don't usually accept the title or the reward."

"Yes," Misty agreed, "except that this year's Sponsor is Giovanni."

A look of pure disbelief and hatred crossed Ash's eyes. "It – cant be…"

"I wish it wasn't, but is the truth," Misty said grimly. "All the more reason to win, huh?"

"He plans to steal all Pokemon?" Ash asked still not believing his ears.

"No. he already has his Master Weapon. He doesn't need any other Pokemon, Ash. He has the Invincible One."

Ash's eyes widened. "He found Mew?"

Misty shook her head.

"Mewtwo?"

Misty shook her head again.

"What, some other legendary Pokemon?"

Misty shook her head disdainfully. "Unfortunately no."

Ash gaped at her. "He hasn't caught any legendary Pokemon and you're calling that _unfortunate_?"

"He's got something worse," Misty said quietly. "Legendary or not, Pokemon we can handle. What he has is not a Pokemon. It is rather, a clone of other Pokemon."

"_Clone_?" _Mewtwo?_

"Not something like Mewtwo," Misty added, answering his unvoiced question.

Ash frowned wondering how she could read him so easily like a book.

"Its much worse. All I know is that it is the ultimate weapon - a combination of all elements forced into one. Its like one Pokemon infused with the power of all Pokemon, Ash. It's something we cannot even dream of defeating in battle with any Pokemon!"

There was a long pause.

"However, this is not the only threat we have to worry about."

Ash looked at her warily. "There's more?"

"Worse." Misty's expression turned grave. "You know about the Mystical Mermaid, don't you?"

Ash nodded. "We played the characters once at Cerulean, didn't we?"

"The Mystical Mermaid is supposed to be the Spirit or Guardian Angel of Supreme Island and Supreme Gym. The Tournament begins only after the Cleansing Ritual," Misty explained. "And Giovanni is going to be the one who actually performs the ritual, so that means he will be the one to charge the Statue, to invoke the Mermaid's Spirit-"

"You lost me."

Misty stared at him for a long moment before understanding his words. _I forgot he doesn't know… _"I'll save the story for later," she said, recovering. "Okay. The tournament begins June first, midnight after the Ritual is complete. What you have to worry about is the reward. It is actually a diadem with mystical powers," Misty continued. "It is supposed to bless the wearer with _powers."_

"It still isn't making much sense."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I'll save the explanation for later then," she said exasperated. "All you need to know now is that, Giovanni wants the Diadem for himself and we have to keep it away from him. The only way to do that is to beat Giovanni in the final round. And for that, you have to win all the other rounds. You lose one battle, and you're kicked out of the tournament."

Ash sighed. "What's so difficult about that?"

Misty groaned. "Ash! You don't understand!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "No one is aware of this but… there is a change in the battle rules as well as the battle arcade and stadium."

"AS is?"

"If it's a water stadium, you wont be floating on water, Ash. You'll be swimming in it."

"WHAT!?"

"Same goes for all other stadiums. You're going to be fighting alongside your Pokemon in literal sense, Ash. If it's a fire attack, you will find yourself suffering from burns as well. If its poison sting, then you'll be poisoned as well. It isn't the most toughest battle tournament for nothing, Ash. And if it was tough before, Giovanni has only made it impossible now."

Ash sat in silence his mind obviously thinking over everything.

"And the contesting age has been brought up to thirty," Misty continued. "You'll not only be the youngest guy contesting ever, but you'll also be the first one of your age to experience something of this new kind of battling. You are…" Misty reached out for his hand and held them gently in hers. "…powerful now, Ash, but the way you are now…you wont last there till the end. This kind of battle is new for you. You're a great trainer and your portfolio shows how good you're at battles. But is something you are not ready for. You don't have practice for this kind of thing, Ash. And how much ever you train yourself, you cant be prepared to battle in such environments.."

Misty got up and sat beside Ash, still holding his hand. Her voice was soft and low but gentle and enthusiastic at the same time. "The battle is distracting enough without the additional distractions caused by the stadium itself… You don't just have to go there and survive till the finals, Ash. You have to defeat Giovanni, and that is a task next to impossible for anyone except… you."

Ash looked at her, a little uncertainly.

"I'm not saying this to flatter you, nor am I saying this because you're my closest friend… I'm telling you this because I know in my heart that you are the only one Giovanni fears. And if anyone can stop Giovanni from the destruction he's going to cause, its you. And as you are now… you wouldn't be able to survive him, Ash. He's training hard. He just made the competition a 100 times harder. He know you can beat him and he's doing everything he can to ensure you lose."

"It sounds pretty serious."

"It _is_ pretty serious."

Ash blinked. "So, what do you want me to do? If I am not ready for it, how do you expect me to go battle and win?"

Misty's eyes brightened with a smile. "What am I here for? I'll train you."

"You'll what-?" Ash coughed.

"Train you." Misty punched his shoulder. "You need the training, Ash. If you want to last one battle without disgracing yourself, you better accept this generous offer, Ketchum."

"you mean to say you're better than me?" Ash asked with disbelief.

Misty frowned. "Why, cant I be?"

Ash laughed. Misty went pink.

"Stop that, Ash!" she snapped. "If you think you're good, I'll show you I'm much better!"

"Oh yeah?" Ash was still laughing. _Don't I love that temper of hers… _"Prove it!"

Misty laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be begging me to stop by the time I'm finished with you."

"is that so?" Ash dared her. "What if you turn out to be the one who ends up begging me to stop?"

Misty smiled and patted his cheek. "If that's the case, I'll sleep peacefully, knowing that you're strong enough to face the future." She sighed and wearily leaned sideways, resting her head on his shoulder, sitting too close to him. "All I want is to see you win, Ash… whether you do it with me by your side or with someone else…it doesn't matter one bit to me…" Misty didn't seem to realize the butterflies fluttering inside her or the flame her skin was on where his body touched her. for once, she seemed contented and peaceful, like she was in the place where she belonged. "So long as you defeat Giovanni… and survive… it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"lets battle tomorrow morning," she decided. "At eight in the morning. Three on three match. Stadium and type is up to you."

Ash watched her with fascination. "You look sleepy."

"don't let me sleep," Misty said, her fingers tugging his sleeve. "I have some good thinking to do. I have to plan many things out and we have less than seven months to prepare…"

"Don't you need rest?"

"Not tonight." Misty dragged herself to her feet. "I'll just make myself a mug of cocoa… I should feel fresh then."

Ash caught her hand. "Wait, I'll make you a mug. Why don't you lie down here?"

Misty stubbornly shook her head. "No. lets go downstairs." She jerked her hand away and unlocked the door. Ash sighed and followed her.

-

The door opened a crack and May watched Misty walk out, barefooted and wearing a dress robe wrapped firmly around herself. she saw Ash walk close behind her, fully clothed, but looking strangely happier than he had been earlier.

Misty tripped on the stairs in the dark and May watched Ash grab her waist before she fell. Ash held her till she regained her balance and then carefully led her downstairs, whispering something in her ear.

May was trying to patch things up in her mind. She had heard Ash laugh and Misty snap at him. She had heard those particular words which had been loud enough to carry through the closed door. _'Stop that, Ash! If you think you're good, I'll show you I'm much better!' _and _'Oh yeah? Prove it!' _May wondered what that meant and sure enough her thoughts were running wild…

'_You'll be begging me to stop by the time I'm finished with you.'_ Misty's voice continued to echo through her head. _'is that so? What if you turn out to be the one who ends up begging me to stop?' _Ash's reply hadn't helped matters and neither had seeing Misty wearing only a dress robe.

As May watched them reach downstairs, she silently crept out of her room and tiptoed downstairs. _I have to know what's going on between them… _she decided firmly. _I must know if Ash is cheating on me._

She knew they were in the kitchen because the kitchen light suddenly came on. May crept into the living room and sat on the floor, close to the wall, hidden behind the couch.

-

Ash filled a mug with milk and cocoa powder and added a spoonful of sugar and kept it in the microwave to make. Misty slumped on the dining table, tired.

Ash passed her the hot mug of cocoa.

Misty accepted it gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ash leaned on the kitchen platform watching her closely as she lifted the mug to her lips and sipped the drink. "How's it?"

Misty smiled, half in amazement and half in joy. "Perfect. Just the way I like it."

"I'm glad."

"I'm surprised you even remember."

Ash sighed. "I'm not all that forgetful, ya know." He walked over to her and leaned close to her face, one hand on the table supporting his weight.

Misty playfully knocked his head with her knuckles. "You're as bad as you were before," she said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!" Misty snapped again. Ash wondered if it was just the sleepiness getting to her. "If you remembered everything, you wouldn't have forgotten."

Ash frowned. "Forgotten whom?"

"I went to see Glow today evening," said Misty. "He was upset you didn't go see him?"

Ash's fists slammed on the table. "You went to see GLOW WITHOUT ME?" he barked at her. "Didn't we promise each other we'd go together?"

Misty shrugged.

"Don't you give me that attitude, Misty!" he snapped at her.

Misty looked at him. "What are you getting mad about?"

"I didn't go see him because you promised we'd go together!" Ash glared at her. "Don't make promises if you cant keep them."

Ash didn't know he'd hit a sensitive spot.

Misty slammed both her fists on the table, loud enough to make May jump. There was a sound of breaking glass and something crimson stained the old oak table along with cocoa. Shattered glass scattered on the table.

"Don't you dare lecture me on keeping promises, Ash!" Misty snapped back, her voice choking and her eyes tearing. "Just who d you think you are? Look at yourself before you accuse me of breaking a promise, Ash. Have you kept any one promise you made to me? Do you even remember what promises you made me?"

Misty was crying, but that didn't stop her.

"No! You promised me you'd keep in touch, Ash. Four years passed. Did you call me up even once during all this time? Did you remember that you'd promised me we'd always be best friends? No. I understand you were busy – very very busy, training Pokemon, fighting gym battles, rooting for other friends, fighting Team Rocket, catching new Pokemon and the stuff! But four years, Ash. Were you that busy for four continuous years that you couldn't give me one call? One miss call, Ash? One e-mail or one sms?

"You were in regular touch with Prof. Oak and Mom, weren't you? And you were in touch with other Professors you know. But you didn't find one minute to send me an sms…" Misty shook her head, anger and grief engulfing her. "And you accuse me of not keeping my promise? Tell me, Ash, didn't I sms you frequently? Didn't I e-mail you every single day? Did I not keep calling you every second day thinking 'today you'd attend my call'?

"You were happy and too busy in life because you were surrounded with friends. Because you had them, you didn't have the need to keep in touch with a twerp like me!" Misty rubbed her tears away with her good hand. "And why would you even need me? Its not like I ever helped you. Its not like I was an important part of your life… Why would you remember the very first friend you made at the age of ten? Why would you remember that you destroyed my cycle? Why would you remember the girl who spent ten years of her life with you? Why would you remember the one who made hot chocolate and cocoa for you keeping awake all night because you needed the energy to keep training? Why would you remember the girl who washed your clothes and underwear and did your part of the chores just so you could train in peace?

"Why Ash? Why would you remember the girl who comforted you when you were depressed or cheered for you every time you battled? Why would you remember the girl who gave you sponge-bath and pressed cold ice-pack to your forehead when you fell ill? Why would you remember the girl you yourself rushed to rescue from Team Rocket and electric Pokemon?" Misty's brain told her to stop, that she was only making matters worse. But her heart subdued her brain. She knew she couldn't handle all that pain bottling up inside her. she had lost control of herself.

Tears pouring down her cheeks and blood oozing from the cuts in her palm, Misty glared at him with grief he couldn't even comprehend. "You don't remember anything, Ash! Do you even remember how much we've been through all these years we travelled together? But you didn't have the need to remember that friend, did you. And to think last four years I've been solely living on those memories!" Misty slapped her forehead. "Do you have any idea how I've lived these four years, Ash? Without you, without Togepie, without anyone? Every day I lived, only because I hoped you'd contact me the next day. There hasn't been one moment I wasn't thinking about you! And to think you never even remembered me…" Misty's face was deathly pale.

"You'll never know how much it hurts to be alone Ash, because you'll always have Pikachu and you'll always make new friends. You never have been lonely! You wont understand because you never wanted to understand in the first place!" Misty's choked voice echoed though the kitchen. "You would never understand my loneliness because you never tried to understand your mother's loneliness! Do you even know how your mother's been feeling all these years? Are you that blind Ash, that you couldn't see the grief and loneliness in your mother's eyes? You could understand your mother's suffering, how would you even understand mine?"

Misty shook her head in disgust. "I'm not mad at you because you're dating May or whoever! I'm mad at you because you broke my heart, Ash! you kicked me out of your life as easily as you found a new friend. And yet…" Misty buried her face in her palms, the blood smearing on her cheek. "…and yet I cant convince myself to hate you… I cant stop myself from thinking about you every moment I'm awake or asleep. You torment me during the day, crushing my heart in every possible way and you haunt my nightmares at night… I want to forget all those memories of my life with you…but….i just cant!" Misty wailed. "I cant take any more of this, Ash! I've tried my best to put on a cheerful attitude, to convince myself that everything's fine and that I can find someone better, more worthy to have as a friend… And yet…" she shook her head and wept. "This pain is unbearable… You've always hurt me, Ash…and this is the first and the last time I'll ever complain. You don't understand…." She met his eyes, her aquamarine ones filled with unfathomable depths of grief and pain. "You just don't care!"

With that she whirled, ran upstairs, dressed in her old clothes and flew down the stairs. Ash she reached the living room, Ash tried to hold her back, grabbing her arm. Neither of them noticed Delia standing there in the dark.

S-L-A-P!

"You're bleeding!" Ash choked, tears streaming down his own face.

Misty gave him one last look of pain. "My heart's been bleeding for four years." With that, she fled outdoors.

"OUT!" she hurled out a Pokeball and Lugia came out. "BACK HOME!" she jumped on to its back and in an instant, she was gone.

Ash lowered his head in shame, his heart suddenly feeling alien.

In the darkness of the living room, May gasped, her hand clamped over her mouth, shocked by everything she had heard and seen. And for the first time… May was glad she wasn't Misty.

-

Ash slowly looked up, his cheek burning hot. It was already starting to swell up. He saw his mother standing there in the dark, tears in her eyes.

He just hung his head in shame.

Delia walked over to him, a look of disgust and hurt on her face and tears in her red eyes. She raised her hand –

S-L-A-P!

She glared at her son for a moment before storming upstairs.

He stared at the table behind which his mother had been standing. There was a large birthday cake sitting on the table with candles spelling 19. _Its her birthday…_ ash cursed himself.

Ash remained a moment longer in the dark before running out into the open, leaving the front door wide open.

May emerged from her hiding place and stared after Ash. one part of her wanted to follow him, the other part told her to leave him alone and return to bed. _I wasn't the only one watching. _She looked at the beautiful birthday cake. _Its her birthday…poor thing… _Feeling truly bad for Misty, May closed the door and returned to her bed upstairs.

_Ash…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks a lot for reviewing. It really encouraged me to write further. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 9:

May slipped into her room and gently eased the door shut. After everything that had taken place two hours ago, May found the silence of the night oddly unnerving. She listened closely but she didn't hear anything from Delia's room.

_Everything that Misty said…is it true? _May thought. _If it wasn't, Ash wouldn't have taken anything without retorting back. _May unconsciously went back to the argument Misty and Ash had been having. It was altogether different from the one she had witnessed few minutes ago. _The earlier one had been playful, teasing… This was serious… _May buried her face in her palms. "Is this the true side of Ash…the side I haven't ever seen?" she whispered, feeling sad.

_Misty wasn't pretending… and why would she? It wasn't like she knew anyone was watching her… It was a private moment and she opened her heart up. I'm actually feeling bad for her… I'm shocked Ash even treats friends like that. _May sighed. _And to think I was worried about his friendship with her morphing into something like love…_

Misty thought about the conversation she had with Ash after they had left Gary:

"_What were you doing?" May snapped at Ash when they were out of earshot. "It sounded like you were trying to prove you were better than him or something."_

"_I know Gary very well!" Ash snapped back. "He's not the kind of guy who sticks to one girl for a long time. I don't want him breaking her heart!"_

"_Why?" _

_Ash glared at her. "Would you like if I broke your heart now?"_

_May glared back. "no."_

_Ash shrugged. "You just answered yourself."_

"_If you were with Misty, would you have ever broken her heart?"_

_Ash stared at her. "What if I told you I've already broken it loads of times?"_

_May gasped._

_Ash looked weird, his deep black eyes revealing nothing. May thought he looked intimidating._

"_What do you mean?" May demanded. "Have you been dating her before me?"_

_Ash's eyes widened and he paused, meeting her furious eyes with his own furious stare. "No. we're friends, not a couple."_

"_Then how can you break her heart?"_

"_For God sake, May, leave me alone!" Ash snapped at her, his temper flying beyond the usual boundary._

_May stopped and grabbed his wrist. "NO!" she said firmly. "You're not leaving without telling me why you broke her heart!"_

_Ash glared at her –_

_They glared at each other for a long moment –_

_Finally Ash's shoulders slumped. "Think whatever you want."_

"_Tell me, Ash!" May almost pleaded. "I'll help you."_

_Ash scowled. "No thank you."_

"_Ash, please!"_

_Ash turned, gave her a hard look. "You wouldn't ever understand. And its not like it matters any more." He shrugged. "She isn't even that close to me now…"_

"_You wont tell me then?"_

_Ash pursed his lips and stubbornly looked away. May frowned but knowing how stubborn Ash was and let the subject drop. They walked in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an hour before returning home again._

She grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and punched in a telephone number. _I have to know more about this… to know if what Misty said is true._

-

Ash stopped in the dark when he spotted a faint glow through the dense foliage around him. His heart was beating fast. _If I still have a heart, _Ash thought guiltily. "Glow…" Ash whispered feeling the familiar presence engulf his mind. He walked forward and entered the woody cavern where stood the tree, glowing magnificently.

The tree lifted one of its branches and the flower at the tip touched Ash's temple.

Tears streamed down Ash's face. _What did I just do? _Ash slapped his forehead. _Damn. _

Ash knew in his heart that every word Misty had said was true. He was guilty. If breaking hearts had been treated as a crime, Ash knew he would be sentenced to death. He knew that he had broken her heart on countless occasions, and the past four years had been worse. _I did the worse a man could do to someone who loved him, _Ash cursed himself. _And yet_…_i did it only to let her get on with life… _

The tree's glow dulled and Ash threw himself against the warmth of the tree trunk. "She came to see you…" he whispered to the tree. "You must know she's very sad…" he banged his head on the trunk. "What do I do…? All these years I didn't realize she was having such a tough time…"

But in his heart, he knew all these were lame excuses. _Truth is you took her for granted, _his mind told him. All her messages, mails, they had been affectionate, despairing, and imploring him to communicate with her even if it was threatening and snappy. _It was Misty, so it had to be threatening, _his heart told him. _Yet, the imploring undertone was evident… and you chose to ignore it…_

The tree channeled its soothing, comforting warm energy into his body, trying to calm his distressed mind.

_What do I do? _Ash rattled his brains. _Will she ever forgive me? _He sighed. _How do I even face her now? _Ash slid down to the ground his hand still touching the tree and closed his eyes, repenting his actions.

His mind went back to the song Misty sang. _She changed the lyrics… she gave up hope on me… _His heart felt a killing pang as he finally understood the meaning of her song. _She wrote the lyrics herself… she sang that song for me… because she wanted to tell me how much she loved me…_

As the realization hit him, he felt guiltier than ever. He was ashamed of himself. _Where's she gonna go? _He had thought back then. _I'll always go see her when I need her. _Ash wondered why he had been so arrogant. Was is because she wasn't with him to keep his arrogance and over confidence in check?

Ash believed in the latter. _I hate myself… _

And in the fleeing dark of the night before dawn, Ash wept, repenting his actions. The tree stroked him, trying to comfort him, but knowing at the same time that it couldn't.

Ash couldn't understand the tree's unspoken language like Misty.

-

Brock rubbed his eyes as he lazily reached out with his hand to grab his cell phone which rang loudly in the dead of the night.

Yawning, he answered it.

"Brock?"

Brock sat up suddenly awake. "May?"

"Yes," May's voice whispered.

Brock glanced at the alarm clock on the table. "Is something wrong, May?" he asked, concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," her voice replied. "There is something I have to talk to you about."

"Now?" Brock frowned. _it isn't like May to panic unless it is something serious._

"Not necessarily," her voice said softly. "Tomorrow is also fine. Would you meet me for breakfast? At the Pokemon centre?"

"Okay," said Brock, surprised. "Eight in the morning?"

"Sure."

"Er, May?"

"yeah?"

"What's this about?"

"Well…" she seemed to hesitate. "I heard something I wasn't supposed to."

Brock got up from his bed. "Is it serious, May?"

There was a pause. "May be… I don't know…" there was another pause. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Brock started pacing the floor, one hand going through his hair. "Who is it about? Is everyone okay there?"

There was a brief pause. "Its about Ash and Misty."

"Ash and Misty?" Brock was surprised. "What happened to them?"

"It sounded pretty serious, Brock," came May's trembling voice. "I – I didn't know who to talk to… Mrs. Ketchum is pretty shaken up – and no one else knows Ash like you do-"

"-so this is about Ash?" Brock frowned. "What did he do now?"

"-I-" May's voice trembled so much, Brock suspected she was on the verge of crying.

"MAY!" he called worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"

"NO!" May's voice came firmly. "Its not about me."

Brock sighed, scratching his head, thinking furiously. "Okay. You want to talk about it now?"

"I want to talk about it as soon as I can."

"Okay, should I come over?"

"but don't you have to sleep?"

Brock sighed. "I don't think I can go to sleep again, anyway."

"How will you get here?" she sounded almost relieved that he was coming over.

Brock couldn't help smiling. "You aren't in your night clothes or something, are you?"

"You aren't wearing anything that I'm not supposed to see you in, are you?" he repeated patiently, relieved to lighten the mood.

He heard May giggle. "No."

"Great," said Brock reaching for his clothes. He had been sleeping, wearing only his shorts. "Give me five minutes and I'll be there in your room."

"My room?" May sounded a little confused. "How?"

Brock grinned. "Alakazam is just going to teleport me into your room. Make sure you're there."

"For heavens' sake make sure you don't make any noise," May warned him. "Mrs. Ketchum's room is just adjacent to mine and she'll sure as hell hear any sound you make. The house is so silent, I can almost hear her heartbeat in my room."

"Don't worry," said Brock warmly. "Just sit back and relax. I'm coming. You know you can always count on me, May."

"Thanks a lot, Brock…" May sounded more relieved than before. "I'll be waiting."

"Five minutes. Hang in there." Brock ended the call, hurriedly put on his jeans and shirt and collected his Pokeball. _I know Misty's upset…but did she just go a little overboard? If Delia's worried then there's something definitely wrong and serious…_

-

**I haven't had much time to think this chapter thoroughly, so its kind of short, especially the part where Ash goes to see the tree he planted with Misty. I want to make that better and I'll certainly update it by next week. If you have any good suggestions to add to it, you can please write to me in your review. I'll surely add it and update it. **

**Please review! It means a lot to me! And thanks for reading and sharing my sympathy for Misty. And I really hope you enjoy the further chapters. I'll try and update the story as soon as I can.**

**Love ya for your reviews!**

**Mist7**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_I did agree to help Misty… _thought Gary. _But did I do it just because I wanted to be seen with her? Is Misty really that important to me or is it just a crush I developed?_

He thought back to the time he held her close to his body while dancing. _She felt warm, and nice, and comforting… and yet… _He didn't know how to frame his thoughts properly. _She felt miles away…like she belonged to someone else… I was holding her but it felt like it was just a shadow I was trying to grasp…_

Gary walked across the Grass Pokemon Enclosure, his hands in his pocket, staring at the sky.

_She like these stars… bright, fiery, powerful enough to scorch anyone who tries to get too close to her… And she is always…sacrificing for others… _the thought made him smile sadly. _Just like a falling star… She brings happiness to others, not minding her own fate… _

_Yes… she is definitely like these stars… beautiful and desired by anyone but belonging to no one in particular…_

_She guides others like a beacon…like the Pole Star when they are lost… _

_She watches over millions… and yet… she is alone up there… surrounded by darkness._

_Stunning. Magical. Lonely._

Gary ran his fingers through his hair, letting a soft sigh escape.

_If I were in Ash's place… I would have never let go…_

_Ash never realized how lucky he is…_

…_and yet he's unlucky because he's lost her, now._

Gary froze, his eyes glued to the white figure flying north high up in the sky. It was a bird with a wide wingspan and milky white in color. _Is that a Lugia!? _Gary couldn't believe his eyes. _No way! _Before he could even decide to follow it, it was already gone.

"GARY?"

Gary whirled hearing his name.

He saw Tracy standing behind him, yawning…

"What're you doing out here? Don't you want to sleep?" asked Tracy.

Gary looked back at the sky. His Lugia was nowhere in sight. Gary sighed and turned to Tracy. "I guess I need to get some sleep." He looked at Tracy. "What are you doing out here?"

Tarcy frowned thoughtfully. "I heard vibrations in the air that felt like Lugia doing out here?"

Tarcy frowned thoughtfully. "I heard vibrations in the air that felt like Lugia's supersonic emissions," he said. "But I don't see one here… May be it was some 's supersonic emissions," he said. "But I don't see one here… May be it was some other Pokemon… Did you see anything?"

Gary's eyes widened. "Then I really saw a Lugia…" he murmured to himself.

"What did you just say?"

Gary looked at Tracy. "I saw something white flying northwest!" he said excitedly. "And I thought it was Lugia because it was incredibly smooth and fast. I was just thinking of following it when you called my name."

Gary's infectious enthusiasm caught Tracy. "Fine! I'll go get my book and we'll see if we can spot it," said Tarcy. "If it was flying northwest, there's no water body there. The only place where it can find a large enough resting point will be Lake Cascade near Cerulean City!"

Gary nodded in agreement and Tracy sped off indoors.

_Cerulean City… _thought Gary. _Is that a coincidence? _

There was only one way to find out. He had to follow the Lugia.

-

"I'm so glad you're here, Brock!" May threw her arms around his neck in relief when he appeared before her, landing on her bed. the impact of the embrace knocked him back with May over him. "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

"No, its really okay May," said Brock, gently pushing her back in an attempt to get up. "If you disturbed me, then the matter must be pretty serious. Sleep doesn't matter."

May nodded and sat crossed-legged on the bed, facing Brock.

"Tell me what happened," said Brock. "You know I'm always there, don't you?" he stroked her head like a caring older brother.

May nodded. "I was doing something I shouldn't have," she said. "It makes me look bad, but…" she shrugged. "You know Ash's mom wanted to talk to Misty, right?"

Brock nodded.

"Well, Ash and I saw her with Gary walking out of the woods. They looked pretty good actually, talking cheerfully, almost like a couple," said May. "And Ash started acting weird. Misty was a bit weird too, but then, she's always been weird… Gary looked pretty casual. Well, we told her that Mrs. Ketchum was looking for her and Ash told her she could stay at his place. And she debated with Gary to whether go home, stay the night at Prof. Oak's or Ash's. finally, Ash told her his mom would decide for her."

"Misty left then?"

"Yeah, she went to see his Mom."

"Then?"

"Ash and Gary started a word war, you know… pretending they were discussing fishing…" said May frowning. "Only that the fish they referred to was Misty. though their tone was light, there was a grim feeling to it, and I finally managed to drag Ash away."

Brock frowned. "Gary had an argument with Ash…? That too over Misty? this is serious…"

"I don't know what conversation Misty had with his mom, she looked happier and livelier when we go home."

"Who, Misty?"

"No, Ash's Mom. She looked more happy than I've ever seen her," said May, "but…there was disappointment in her eyes as well… I don't know if I imagined it, but…"

Brock patted her shoulder. "Its okay…"

"And then, Ash asked whether Misty had left and she said Misty was sleeping upstairs and insisted that Ash should talk to her tomorrow morning and drop her home."

"And Ash refused?"

"He half refused, looking almost spiteful."

Brock raised his eyebrows.

"he was referring to Gary. Gary had offered to drop her home tomorrow morning."

_This sure is confusing… _thought Brock.

"But his mom insisted and he agreed and went up to bed. his mom and I followed him a moment later," said May. "And I couldn't sleep after that… I heard someone pacing in the room opposite mine. Then I heard a door open after about one hour of pacing, so I opened my door too – just a tiny crack – and peered into the dark."

May drew her knees to her chin. "And I saw Ash knock on the door of his old bedroom. Misty opened the door after a few knocks and he went inside. I could hear their voices but they were so soft and snappy, I couldn't catch what they said. Then one of them turned the light on and after a few seconds, turned it off."

_Ash went to Misty's room in the dark? What's going on?_

May then told him the only bit of the conversation she'd heard and Brock's eyes widened.

"May… I don't know…" Brock said when she paused. "Ash and Misty… its true they've been hell close to each other before… but, I don't think they're in a relationship or something…" he shook his head. "Misty certainly isn't the type who gets _involved_ like that so soon…"

_Why am I even talking about this? _Wondered Brock. _Could it be possible…? No. Certainly not after Ash left her four years ago. _

"But I told you, didn't I?" May pressed. "Ash said he's broken her hearts countless number of times before!"

"Broken her heart – yes," said Brock. "But they weren't involved like this, May… Hell. They weren't even dating each other."

"But-"

"Don't worry about Ash and Misty being that way, May," said Brock. "Trust me, they were never like that. Misty's been yearning to hear him say 'I love you' to her for years and he hasn't even said 'I like you' to her. Frankly speaking, I think she's given up hope now. Either Ash never saw her feelings, or he decided to ignore them." Brock shrugged. "I try not to butt into their personal lives, so I don't know if he even felt like that for her."

May frowned.

"He's still in her room?" asked Brock.

"What? No. They went downstairs after some time," she said. "And Misty looked like she didn't have control over herself. either she was drugged or she was really very tired, because she couldn't even balance herself. Ash helped her get downstairs."

"Then?" Brock rompted.

May hung her head embarrassed. "I know I did wrong, but I followed them downstairs and hid myself in the living room," she said. "They were in the kitchen, talking casually for a few moments…"

She then related everything she had seen and heard to Brock.

"I know what passed was private matter between them, but I really have to know more, Brock," May said sadly. "I don't know whom to believe… I mean Misty said such mean things about Ash and I know Ash is such a wonderful person – I don't know what to believe!"

She gazed at Brock's thoughtful face with a despairing sad gaze of her own.

Brock put his arm around her, moving closer to her. "Everything that you heard, May…" he said softly "is true – true to every word… Of everyone I've ever met in this life, May, I have never met two people like Ash and Misty. Complete opposites of each other and yet balancing each other in their own unique way… Where Ash is right now – the position he holds as a famous Pokemon Trainer – is because of Misty."

May gaped at him.

"Misty's been the most important and most influential person in his life," said Brock. "Sure they've been fighting over everything ever since the moment they set eyes on each other, but then again, they're the weirdest people I've ever met. There's no stronger friendship I've seen between anyone else."

"But this last argument they had-"

"-I know what you're thinking…" Brock cut in. "But you must know this, May, Misty always has the best interests for Ash. She is the nicest girl I've ever known… Her relationship with Ash has always been more than friendship, and I've always known that she has more affection for him than she shows."

"Misty loves him…"

"Of course," said Brock. "It is so simple to see that in her eyes, that its almost difficult to know Ash doesn't realize that at all."

"Ash doesn't love her then?"

Brock shrugged. "He's the other person whose way of thinking doesn't make sense to me. Sure, he's great with Pokemon, but… he isn't all that knowledgeable with real humans… At times he makes me wonder if he is a human or a pokemon…"

Ma closed her eyes. "So all that Misty said is true?"

"As true as you can say Pokemon exist in this world," said Brock. "And yet, their relation is way more complicated than we can imagine. I cant say how progressed Ash is in this thing, but Misty definitely breaks all barriers in this thing."

"Meaning?"

"Ash only has to think it and Misty already knows what he's thinking," said Brock. "How she manages to do it, its beyond me. She knows what Ash wants, what he's feeling, what he likes, when he's hungry, what he likes to eat – except that she didn't know how to cook, though I believe she can cook well now…" Brock smiled at the memory. "She's been really caring, you know. And she's really good at healing people when they're ill. She took great care of us when we were ill…nursed us back to health with her own fiery temper in no time…

"There were times when Ash almost drowned and each time, Misty was the one who threw herself in to save his butt. She's brave when she needs to be and she's the only one who knows how to keep Ash's temper in check…" Brock sighed. "But why am I telling you all this? If I were to tell you everything about Misty and Ash, this lifetime wouldn't be sufficient. There are so many things she speaks through her eyes, through her teasing, through her caring actions… She's the most expressive girl I've known…"

May sighed. "She loves Ash…does he love her back?"

"You heard her singing today," said Brock. "You know how expressive her singing was… My heart wrenched, May, listening to her… It sounded like she was imploring him to see the love she has for him…" he shook his head in disgust. "I stood there helpless to help her when she was crying in pain. Ash is insulting her feelings, May… and it isn't fair. For everything she's done for him…its ungrateful of him to treat her like that… Ash owes her a debt he cant ever repay… and yet…." Brock got up. "He's the same old dork as always… he never thinks."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this before?" she asked Brock. "Surely, one of you could've mentioned few things about Misty even if in the passing."

Brock shrugged. "Ash refrained from the topic," he said. "And I didn't feel like dragging it every now and then if Ash didn't want to be a part of it. I know I kept in touch with her, and that's good enough for me."

May shook her head. "And to think I was feeling jealous of her…"

"Oh, you don't know anything," said Brock. "All you know about her is that she was a good friend of Ash and now the Gym leader of Cerulean City. Your brother, Max, knows a little about her which you don't."

May raised her eyes up in surprise. "Max knows something about Misty?"

"Of course. You remember the last time we met her, she took care of Max all through that stormy night we all got separated?"

"Yes."

"What change have you noticed after that night?"

May frowned and then gasped, covering her lips with her fingers. "Oh gosh!"

"He's been respecting you and trusting you more, hasn't he?" Brock voiced her thoughts staring at the ceiling. "Misty spoke to him."

"But how did she-?" May's eyes were wide, tears filling in them. Her relationship with her dear little brother was something she treasured. _To think I was jealous of this one person who managed to improve our relationship…_

Brock smiled. "That's Misty…" he said fondly. "She always knows… and," he added, "she wasn't the one who told me about this. Max and I had a little chat over what happened after Misty left, you know. She really seemed to like him very much…not to mention sympathize with him as well."

"Sympathize with him?" May frowned in confusion.

"he was being treated like extra luggage by you, similar to the way she's always been treated by her sisters," Brock told her. "Probably that's the reason she understands him better than you do, May. She has been through what he was going through and she dealt with it on her own… But she values relationships too much to lose them over such trivial issues."

May just stared. _Can anyone really be that self sacrificing?_

"She understood the problem you two were facing the moment she met you for the first time," said Brock. "I don't know how she does it…but she seems to have a heart that understands everything and yet carries a strength…a will so powerful…." He shook his head. "…I at times wonder if she is for real."

May bit her lip, feeling guilty like Ash had been feeling. "she must hate me after what I did to her…" she murmured.

"You didn't do anything, May," Brock said shocked. "What did you do to her?"

"When she arrived for the party…" May choked, feeling more guilty as she recollected the scene she had created over a trivial issue.

"Its human, May," Brock patted her back, squeezing her shoulders. "You heard her and Ash. did she say even once that she hated him?"

May reflected back to her memory. "No," she said after a moment. "Not once… and I was there the whole time."

Brock shrugged. "See? After he did that to her, she doesn't hate him. How can she hate you if you did feel a little jealous?" Brock felt tears coming to his own eyes. _I'm glad its dark…_ "Misty hates no one, May. At least… she doesn't hate friends."

"I'm her friend?"

"Arent you?"

May hung her head. "I guess I am the one who didn't like her."

"Don't worry. I understand, May." Brock patted her and she rested her head on his knee. "It happens when you're in love with someone."

"But somehow…" May struggled to get her feelings right. "…me loving him doesn't feel right now…"

Brock blinked. "Why? Because he is loved by someone else?"

May pouted.

"Silly, May!" he ruffled her hair. "You cant stop loving a person just because some other girl loves him as well."

"I didn't say that I would stop loving him. Just that it doesn't feel right. Its like he doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Ash never belonged to anyone in the first place, May. He's too hot headed and spirited to belong to any one person. He cant stick to one thing for a long time, nor can he stay at one place for a long time. To belong to someone, one has to have patience, which Ash unfortunately lacks. He's too passion-driven about this Pokémon Master thing to sit down and actually think of important things around him."

"I know he is too passionate about training and stuff, but still, I have tried to change him…"

"But he hasn't changed one bit, has he? Girls find it difficult to put up with this behavior. I know, I have seen it happen before. I admit there is something about Ash – what I cant imagine – that makes him very likable to girls. But girls usually outgrow this liking as quick as they form it. Ash is too full of ambitions and dreams to sit back and spend time with someone. Hell. He loves his mother the most in this world, and yet, she cant convince him to stay home with her for a few days. How could you expect him to do something like that for another girl?"

"But Misty still loves him, right? She hasn't outgrown her liking for him."

"Just as I told you, they are the weirdest people alive," said Brock shaking his head. "I don't know how or why they manage it, but they balance each other extremely well, even if they are complete opposites. You know Ash's temper and his obsession with winning and his frequent arrogance. If anyone can handle Ash the best, its Misty without a doubt."

"How does she do that…"

Brock shrugged. "Beats me."

"She has a temper as well, doesn't she?"

"Worse than Ash, if you ask me," said Brock chuckling as he pictured Misty flowing into a rage. "She is something I can never handle. Every time that happened, I left Ash to deal with it."

May looked at him.

"Most of the times it was Ash who caused the uproar," said Brock shrugging again. "So I found it easier to let him deal with it rather than try wrestling a hot headed girl who kicks damn well."

"I'm hot headed as well, aren't i?"

"Oh you're as cool as ice in comparison to Misty," said Brock laughing now. "Trust me, you don't want her to get mad at you."

May frowned thoughtfully. "What I saw now… was that her temper?"

"From what you tell me, she was crying, wasn't she?"

May nodded.

"Misty never cries if she can help it," said Brock grimly. "And she is never the one to open her heart out like you mentioned. Her imploring, pleading song… then crying in front of Ash… and most importantly tell him how she feels about him." Brock got up. "If it came to that, then it wasn't her temper, May. It was her suffering, her pain that surfaced after nine years of knowing him. I don't know how long she's been keeping all that bottled up within her. Guess it finally exploded…"

Brock wiped the tear trickling down his cheek.

"wasn't it her fault as well that she didn't tell Ash how she felt about him before it was too late?"

"All she asked from Ash was his friendship, May, and even if he didn't understand her love, she was satisfied, contended being his friend. she didn't seek love from him – that was something she was showering him with. No. all she wanted from him was to fulfill his promise and keep in touch with her."

"So she doesn't want him to love her back?"

Brock rolled his eyes. _She doesn't understand one thing about love and she says she's in love with Ash? _

"Of course she does, May," he explained however, patiently. "Only that gaining his love isn't her priority. What she really wants is for Ash to be happy. Even the day she left us, her last words to Ash were, 'Keep up the progress.' Though she never said this aloud, I know her well enough to understand what she really wants. Her goal has always been Ash's future and Ash's progress as a trainer. Its always revolving around Ash. I think given a chance, she would bring Ash to a level no other trainer has attained before…

"In her concern about Ash's future, she never gave a thought to her own…" Brock started pacing the floor. _Reliving old memories in situations like this is never easy. _"She had pretty great offers, you know, while she was travelling with us. A water Pokemon Expert and Trainer, Torean offered to let Misty stay with him and study and run his gym with him. She could've easily remained there and by now reached a top level… But she didn't. she gave up that once in a lifetime offer for sake of watching over Ash…"

Brock shook his head. "And then, there was one occasion where the Trovita Gym Leader, Rudy, whom you met earlier this evening, proposed to her – you know, kind of asked her to be his fiancée until they were old enough to get married. His younger sister, Mary, had even planned their honeymoon out. And trust me, that guy really saw Misty for what she was. I mean, he was really in love with her. He even offered to let her become the leader of his gym… He would've kept her much happy than she has ever been… and she refused him as well. Though she didn't tell him the reason, he realized what her heart wanted. He's the first guy I've met who understood her heart, simply gazing into her eyes…"

There was a brief pause as May's eyes followed his steps.

"…a feat which would've been altogether impossible for Ash, though I have to admit I cant understand her heart looking into her eyes either." Brock ruffled his own hair. "Though Ash may not admit it, Misty has always been a source of inspiration for him. She dared him, challenged him and motivated him to win, at times giving words of encouragement and at times plainly insulting him, but the result she produced has always been great. Even after she left us, and though Ash didn't reply to any of her mails and all that, I know Ash secretly waits everyday for her miss call, or for her sms or for her mail. He hasn't spoken or contacted her even once, but her imploring messages were inspiring enough to carry him through these past battles and tournaments."

Brock completed, "In any case, it wasn't my intention to make any comparisons… They say a man should never praise a girl before another girl. It isn't healthy."

May sighed. "You weren't making any comparison…. Thing is there is _no comparison_. I can never level up to her."

"No body said you have to."

"But Ash-"

"I am sure he doesn't want you to change. Misty was like that, adapting to his every whim and habit and that didn't have any profound change in his feelings for her. Its no use changing, May, just remember that."

"You think he'll notice if I change my attitude a little?"

Brock shrugged.

"I know you don't…" May sighed sadly.

A long minute of silence passed.

"I want to do something for Misty," May finally said.

Brock seemed surprised. "You want to do something for her?"

"If she's helped improve my relationship with Max, then it is only fair I do something to help her relationship with Ash."

"Wouldn't that be inviting trouble?" Brock asked choosing cautiously. "Think well, May. A lot of things might change."

May smiled faintly. "You mean I might end up losing Ash…."

"If you're thinking Misty might steal him away from you, just know she wouldn't dream of doing that. She'll never stoop that low, May. She's a girl who likes to hold her head up high."

May nodded. "I don't care what future brings. What Ash did was wrong… though I don't know why he would treat her like that – if all you told me is true. But even so, I want them to be friends again. I started this little jealousy game this evening… so I am in a way responsible for whatever happened." May clasped Brock's hands in hers, looking at him earnestly. "I want to show I have a selfless side too. You have to help me, Brock."

Brock swept her face with a thoughtful, searching gaze. _I want them to make up as well… _"Okay." He pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her in a protective brotherly hug. "We'll do what we can…"

_Ash, Misty… _thought Brock.

_Two bodies of the same mind…_

_Ash must have a pretty good reason to make her suffer so much…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_I must be really dumb._

_I can't imagine I lost control like that._

_Damn._

Misty wiped her tears and stared into the darkness around her.

_How could I just lose control like that!_

_I am pathetic. _

_I don't believe I flew at him like that. How could I say all those things to Ash?_

She buried her face into Lugia's neck again as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Her hand was still bleeding, and Misty considered the stinging pain as a welcome distraction.

_I thought I had control over myself…over my emotions…_

She reflected back to Ash's shocked expression and felt ashamed.

_I feel like a child throwing up a tantrum just because someone refused to play with me…_

_What do I do now?_

The question nagged at her, making her feel restless.

_There are other important things than my pathetic love life…_

…_I need Ash's help._

_It has to be Ash._

She thought about the promise she had made to Ash about battling him the following morning.

_How will I ever face him after what happened?_

_Should I go? _She hastily chided herself. _of course I should. What happens to me isn't important…_

_There is more than many lives on the line…_

_There's a lot to do._

Misty's fingers unconsciously clenched around Lugia's hair in the neck, while she winced in pain and anxiety.

…_and I have very less time._

She snapped out of her reverie when Lugia whimpered. "What?" Misty stared in the direction Lugia was looking. She found her bag, which she had carried, shaking. "Who's in there?" she asked, suddenly a little nervous. To her relief, she heard a distinct 'Pika Pika pi chu' and she hurriedly unzipped the bag open.

Pikachu popped out of her bag and jumped into her arms again.

"Why are you here, Pikachu?" Misty asked surprised.

(I know you are sad.)

Misty hugged the tiny pokemon. "Thanks…I'm sorry I hurt Ash," she apologized solemnly. "I really didn't mean it-"

(Don't worry. He will understand.)

Pikachu wiped her tears.

"You think so?"

(I know Ash even better than you know him)

Misty smiled. "Of course. I don't travel around the world riding his shoulder now, do I?" another question came to her mind. "Does Ash know you're here?"

(No.)

"He'll be worried. We should give him a call and let him know you're here." Misty got up and after calling Lugia back to its Pokeball, headed to her bedroom upstairs.

_I know I'll go see him._

_And I have the perfect reason to see him as well. Cant let Pikachu travel alone, can I?_

"I promised to fight Ash in a battle tomorrow," misty told Pikachu. "But after what happened…do you think he'll battle me tomorrow?"

(Of course. He never runs away from any battle.) Pikachu smiled.

Misty felt nice, feeling its familiar warmth and weight on her shoulder. "Then I'll battle him tomorrow. If he wins, I've promised to train him for Supreme League."

Pikachu listened staying quite still and Misty knew it was listening attentively.

"That reminds me. Pikachu, there's something I have to tell you about Supreme League, so you'll be prepared," said Misty. "I cant tell Ash much about it now, because its too dangerous. If they so much as suspect he knows even a little, I'm afraid they wont let him live."

Pikachu stiffened.

"He's in no immediate danger, because I'm telling you and he wouldn't understand even if you did tell him. When the time is right, I'll myself tell him about it." Misty looked ahead, an odd determination glowing within her eyes. "and even if I don't, then you can Glow can tell him about it. Now… about this Supreme League…"

…

Ash's head was bent low over his head. He was lost deep in thought.

_They were in the woody cavern. The moonlight filtered in through the dense network of interwoven branches. The time was perfect._

"_He's beautiful, Ash," Misty said, gently running her finger up and down the stem of the small sapling she held in her palm. "He's a real miracle." Her face was bathed in the milky white moonlight, setting off her fiery hair._

_Ash knelt before her, gazing at the glowing sapling, the light reflecting off his face as well. "Sure is…"_

"_Shall we do it?" Misty lifted her eyes to meet his. _

_Ash nodded, clearly fascinated. "Lets do it."_

_Ash checked if the hole he had dug in the ground was soft enough for the sapling. After receiving a thumbs up sign from him, Misty eased the roots of the sapling gently into the dug up hole. Then the two of them filled in the hole, supporting the fragile sapling as they secured the soil around it. _

_As they pressed the soil around, their fingers touched, and they felt a current of electricity pass through them. _

_They stared at each other, Ash feeling uncomfortable. Then Misty flashed him her dazzling smile, blushing a little and Ash smiled back, relieved and oddly fascinated._

_Misty's hands continued kneading the damp soil, her fingers occasionally brushing his. Ash felt the same current running through his body every time that happened. His stomach felt like there were Butterfrees and Beautiflies fluttering inside. He enjoyed this sensation Misty brought in him._

"_We'll come see you every time we're in Pallet," Misty promised the little sapling. "Right, Ash?"_

_Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the sapling. "what? Oh yeah – sure!" He smiled. "We promise."_

"_Don't you think we should give him a name?" said Misty looking at him eagerly. "I mean, he's just a child. He needs to be known by a name…"_

_Ash found himself melting in her smile. He would do anything for her… "Of course…" Ash shook himself to think clearly. He knew he shouldn't think of a future with her. He would only end up losing her if he pursued this particular dream. "What makes you think it's a 'he'?" _

"_Huh?" Misty looked surprised and then giggled. "He didn't tell you he's a 'he'?"_

_Ash's eyes widened. "You mean 'he' communicates with you?"_

"_Of course. Why do you ask? Doesn't he communicate with you?"_

"_Well, he did… but just once…"_

"_Back in the cavern?"_

_Ash nodded. "Back in the cavern." _

_Misty beamed at him. "Well, he communicates with me every time I'm around." She took his hand. "Its okay. He really is a 'he'."_

"_So… what do we name him?" Ash asked, still thinking about the first and only time he'd heard the sapling communicate with him._

"_How about Glow?" asked Misty eagerly._

_Ash snapped out of his reverie. "Glow – that's great! Suits him, doesn't it?" he asked forcing brightness in his voice. But he felt oddly nervous thinking about what this Sapling had told him._

"_Suits him…" Misty agreed. "Ash?"_

"_Yeah?" he looked at her face which held the strange warm smile. _

"_Promise we'll visit Glow together?"_

_Ash grinned at her. "Promise."_

"_The next time we're in Pallet, we'll see Glow together," Misty promised him._

"_Okay." Ash gave her a high five._

BRRRRRRRRR!

BRRRRRRRRR!

Ash jumped feeling something vibrate against his hip.

BRRRRRRRRR!

BRRRRRRRRR!

It took Ash few long seconds to realize that his cell phone was vibrating.

He pulled it out of his pocket. The screen flashed Misty's face, four years younger, and the words: You have a message!

Ash's heart did a double flip seeing the name. it was a voice message. Nervously, Ash pressed the 'hear' button and Misty's familiar voice flowed out:

'_Ash? Its me. I got home just a moment ago and I found Pikachu snuggled in my bag. You must be worried about him. I thought its best if I let him stay over tonight and get him there tomorrow when I meet you for our planned match. Its okay right, Ash? I am really excited about the match!'_

Ash felt she really sounded excited.

'_Sorry you cant train with Pikachu. But I'm sure you can manage, right? I'll see you tomorrow, then. I really want you to do your best, Ash, because…' _

Her voice paused, as if hesitating.

'_...because I wont go easy on you.' _

Her voice giggled.

'_See you tomorrow – oh Pikachu's saying Hi!'_

Pikachu's voice cut in. _'Pika pi pi chu. Pika pi. Chu pi pi ka pi bi chu.'_

And Misty's voice flowed in again.

'_See you tomorrow, Ash. Sleep well.'_

The message ended. And Ash continued staring at the screen of his cell phone.

_Was that for real? _He thought, dumbstruck. _Didn't she just run away after pouring her heart out? And now she's just the same as she's always been… Did that argument actually happen, or did I imagine the whole thing?_

Ash shook his head in wonder and relief. _Does this mean she's forgiven me? Or does it mean the worst is yet to come? _

_Should I really feel happy that she's forgiven me? Shouldn't I feel ashamed of myself?_

Ash shook his head in disgust with himself.

_I'll apologize, _he decided. _I'll tell her how sorry I am. Probably…even tell her why I did that to _

Ash looked at Glow, with a disturbed look on his face. "Are you sure what you told me all those years is true? Its really because of what you told me that I did all this."

Glow didn't respond, at least, not verbally. But Ash felt warmth rushing through him – positive vibration.

"So you're sure it'll really happen?"

He got the same response.

_I don't know what to believe… _thought Ash, frustrated. _Am I keeping her away from danger or am I just dragging her into it?_

Unconsciously, he played back the last message he'd received from her. it had been just an hour before his final battle in Trovita Tournament:

"_Hey Ash! I hope I'm not disturbing you. But probably I'm not because you aren't answering my call and I'm talking to your answering machine. (giggle) I saw your previous battle. It was great – no – you were great! I'm sure you're going to win this tournament, Ash. Not in the first 16 or in the first 8 or first four. YOU ARE WINNING THIS TOURNAMENT, KETCHUM! (Commanding bossy voice). I know you can…I know you will… Just stay calm and fight it out, okay. Don't worry. Its going to be fine. (voice is barely a whisper) Just remember, your Lady Luck is always with you, residing in your heart, praying for you. Trust her, Ash, and have faith in yourself and your Pokémon. (brief pause) I know you'll do just great."_

Ash felt tears in his eyes as he heard her voice for the second time.

_She's always with me… she always helping me out… praying for my success… and yet – I'm never there for her._

_I wasn't there to wish her luck before her Gym Leaders' Tournament. _

_I wasn't there to help her when she spied on Team Rocket… _"Speaking of which, what's all that Team Rocket and Supreme Tournament stuff about?" Ash wondered out aloud. "You have any idea about this?" he asked turning to Glow. "You wouldn't tell me even if you knew now, would you?"

Ash dialed Misty's number. He heard the phone ring at the other end and then the answering machine slipped in place.

"Er – Hi Misty," Ash said feeling suddenly like a ten year old again, nervously talking to his scary best friend. "I guess you're asleep by now, so – uh – its okay. Thanks for looking after Pikachu for the night… and I'm really looking forward for tomorrow's battle." Ash hesitated. "And…Misty… thanks for agreeing to battle me tomorrow after…after what happened. I'm – I'm really sorry. Goodnight."

…

Gary and Tracy stopped before Cerulean Gym, panting after their quick chase.

"Do you really think that Lugia is Misty's?" Tracy asked looking bewildered.

"You saw the footprints," said Gary. "They were made by the stilettos Misty was wearing earlier. Why would any girl stop by Lake Cascade in the dead of the night and try to erase footprints of a huge Pokemon?"

Tracy nodded. "I get your way of analyzing the clues, but its still kind of hard to believe." He shook his head. "Misty owns a Lugia and she didn't tell me about it even once? Its impossible."

"Lets just say she did the impossible this time…" said Gary catching his breath. "But why would she leave in the middle of the night like this? She promised she'd wait for me tomorrow morning."

"She wouldn't leave unless…" Tracy met Gary's eyes before completing, "unless it had something to do with Ash."

Gary grimaced and clenched his fingers. "I know," he agreed. "How can he hurt her every time he sees her, Tracy. Even dense-heads have better feelings…"

"I wish I knew what makes him do that to her," said Tracy slowly. "Knowing Ash, he definitely is dense-headed and he didn't see his Lady Luck….but then again, he must have some reason why he's treating her this way."

Gary gave him a searching look.

"Maybe something happened in their past, maybe they ended up doing something they didn't want to, maybe they had a bad fight…" Tracy shook his head. "Maybe its something we cant even imagine. It could be anything, Gary. It could be related to anything from Pokemon to a battle to a hairstyle. And they are two people you cant predict."

A brief silence followed.

"What do you suppose to do?" Tracy asked standing up, gazing at the silent Gym behind the gates.

Gary followed his gaze. "Would she mind if we barged in and announced ourselves?"

"You mean ask if she would kick us out if we just rang the doorbell."

Gary smiled.

"Seriously, Gary, are you planning to confront her about it?" Tracy asked worriedly. "I mean, she'd want to know why we're here in the first place."

"We'll tell her we followed a Lugia and ended up here," said Gary. "It's the truth."

"And what if she isn't here?" debated Tracy. "What if no one answers us? The gym is sure to be empty if she isn't here."

Gary smiled. "I know she's in there," he said. "But if she doesn't open the door for us, I suggest we break in and find out."

"Think well, Gary. This is serious matter."

"There's no need to worry. I'm sure she'll be here."

"I meant asking her why she left. Do you want to embarrass her with obvious questions? She really doesn't need anyone butting into her private life. We know she's hurt and suffering. Why hurt her more?"

Gary paused, considering Tracy's words. "I still think she'll be relieved to see me," he said. "Loneliness will only hurt her more, Tracy."

"But sometimes, its better to just let them be. If you're that adamant to go see her, at least give her a call before you break in."

"Okay…"

…

Pikachu was curled on her bed, fast asleep. Misty paced the floor, mulling over everything in her head. Ash's voice message confirmed that he was still her friend…or at least he was willing to put up with her until the Supreme League.

_That's all I need, _thought Misty. _after that, where he goes or what he does wont be my concern. Six months before the League begins and then one month for the final round… _

_If things go as planned, then I should be seeing Ash again tomorrow – meaning tonight. Its already early morning…_

_If it weren't for you, Dad…all this wouldn't have been possible…_

_Illegal but useful…_

_And what happens after the Supreme League is of no concern. Even if they raid Cerulean gym… all this would be of no use to them. And it wont affect me in any way._

_I will be far away by the time they even trace it back to me._

_Far enough that I wont ever come back to Indigo._

Misty sighed. Leaving wasn't so easy as it used to be before. she had friends now, and she was a part of others' lives. To simply shed all emotions and memories and move on was something she wasn't sure she could pull off as well as the rest of her plan.

_Others…I can manage._

_But him…I don't know._

Misty's cell phone rang, making her jump. Her heart thudding fast, she glanced at the screen.

"_Gary?_" she asked wearily. "You should quit scaring someone to their death, sneaking up like that."

"Sneaking up?" Gary's voice sounded surprised. "What do you mean? All I did is give you a call!"

Misty laughed. "My cell phone just rang loudly, breaking the dark silence, idiot! So, is there any particular reason you called?"

"well…I wasn't finding sleep…" Misty heard him say. _Gosh. He's a lame liar. _"So…"

"So you decided to check if I was sleeping, huh?" Misty spoke in a bright voice. "okay, you are awake and so am I. now what is it that you want?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby?"

Misty giggled in surprise. "Sing you a lullaby? Are you trying to be a child or are you hinting I'm old enough to be your mom?"

There was an embarrassed cough from his side.

"That's not what I meant. Its just…I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with you staying with Ash."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Is this my imagination running wild or are you really starting to sound like my boyfriend?"

"Well…"

Misty laughed. "Relax. Cant you see a joke? You are as bad as Ash!" she sighed. "Heavens. I'm actually back home, Gary. I'm not at Ash's place now."

"You're not?" Gary's voice sounded surprised.

"Actually, Ash and I decided to have a Battle tomorrow – meaning today morning. We had to get a few things in order for the match, so I – er – decided to fly back home and prepare for it," said Misty. she was starting to get a little suspicious. _Did Gary hear from Delia or Ash about the fight we had? _"But I'll be getting there pretty soon. So you'll see me again in a few hours time."

"You're busy right now?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Would you mind if I were to drop in?"

Misty jumped. "You - what?"

"drop in. actually, I'm in Cerulean City," came Gary's sheepish voice. "And I'm with Tracy. We were out chasing a pokemon and we ended up here."

Misty didn't feel good about this. _Something feels fishy… but I cant leave those two out when they know I'm here, can I?_

"Of course," said Misty brightly. "You know you're always welcome here."

"Right then. Could you open the gate for us? We're standing here."

Misty rolled her eyes. _Gary sure is working something up. _"Couldn't you just tell me that? It would've saved your telephone bill."

"Sorry."

Misty sighed. "Okay, I'm unlocking the gate in a moment…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty demanded as she passed the two young men in her kitchen two mugs of steaming coffee. "Its almost morning."

Tracy smiled at her apologetically. "We were really looking for a Lugia that passed over Pallet town," he explained. "We followed it till Cerulean and then lost trail."

Misty shook her head. "You guys don't give up, do you?"

"What do you expect?" Tracy said grinning. "I'm a Pokemon watcher and Gary's a Researcher. We just cant give up."

"And that wasn't just any Pokemon," said Gary staring at Misty. "It was a Lugia."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, in a casual voice but Gary detected a faint trace of tension in her eyes.

"I know when I see a Lugia," said Gary.

"And I know when I hear one," added Tracy. "It definitely was a Lugia."

"And we lost trail of it at Lake Cascade," said Gary. "Cough it out, Mist. We know _you_ flew here on _your_ Lugia."

Misty stared at her two friends for a long minute.

"Fine." He shoulders sagged. "You win. I lose. Happy?"

"Thrilled," Gary muttered rolling his eyes. "You might have told us you'd caught a Lugia, Mist. We weren't going to steal your Lugia away if you told us."

"I'm disappointed, Mist," said Tracy looking hurt. "All I would've asked of you is let me sketch your Lugia. You couldn't do that for me?"

Misty's eyes slid downwards then rose to meet those of the two guys. "Its more complicated than you'd ever imagine," she said quietly. "There are many things you two aren't aware of…things that I cant divulge without risking my own position as a gym leader."

The two men stared at her.

"I do not wish to lie to you two, but neither can I tell you anything," she said grimly. "There will be a time in the near future when I will tell you about things myself. But until that day…I want you two to trust me and keep this thing a secret from others."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you didn't see a Lugia tonight," said misty firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. "And you came to Cerulean Gym because after the party, you decided you wanted to spend quality time with me." She said this looking at Gary. "And you, Tracy, accompanied Gary here because Gary was too chicken to speak out his feelings for me."

Tracy flashed her a confused look.

"Gary and I are dating," Misty said briefly.

Tracy stared in disbelief. "What? I mean, you two are _dating_?" he flashed Gary a look of betrayal. "You might have told me, Gary…"

"We just hit off last evening," Misty offered, flashing Gary an apologetic smile. she didn't like using him like this. "You saw us dancing, didn't you? And…why should you be so surprised if we did start dating?" Misty narrowed her eyes at Tracy.

Tracy turned red with embarrassment. "Well…you – um – you kinda liked Ash, didn't you? Its surprising you ended up dating his friend."

Gary saw Misty visibly stiffen and foresaw what was coming. "First love isn't always one's true love," he said smoothly. "Four years is a lot of time for people to start afresh."

Something in his look told Tracy he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Whatever." Tracy shrugged. "Okay, I promise I wont breathe a word about this to anyone."

Gary nodded. "I promise as well."

Misty sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, guys. I know I can trust on you two."

"Now if you could just let me sketch your Lugia…"

Misty gave him a look and Tracy fell silent.

Gary got up. "I guess we should leave now."

"No, stay here," said Misty. "If you leave now, it'll look suspicious. Please, stay. We can return to Pallet after daybreak."

Gary exchanged a look with Tracy.

"Okay," said Tracy. "I'll stay."

"I'm only glad to spend quality time with you, Mist…" Gary said mischievously.

Tracy groaned. "Please, don't get all lovey-dovey! I've had enough of that for this lifetime."

Misty frowned.

Gary laughed. "He was around Brock and Lana throughout the party."

"Not to mention May chatting all lovey-dovey with Ash every time I passed them," Tracy added shaking his head. "I wonder how Ash stands it all."

Both Gary and Misty gave him a look.

"I mean, she's nice and pretty and all that, but too much mushy talking makes me go nuts."

Gary grinned. "Speaking of which, I didn't see Iola around. How is she?"

Misty perked up at the name. "Yeah, how is she? I haven't seen her for like a whole year."

Tracy blushed pink. "She's fine. She's just busy treating Pokemon back home."

"is that why she didn't come?" asked Gary.

Tracy nodded. "She would've loved to be here, but work is her priority."

Misty smiled, knowing Iola, like other Nurse Joys, put Pokemon before everything else. "Will she be coming by any time soon?"

"I'm planning to pay her a visit sometime next week," said Tracy. "Why don't you join me, Mist? Surely, you _can_ take a break from gym for a week."

Misty shook her head, looking disappointed. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got a lot of things on my hands now," she said. "I am one of the Judges of the Supreme League and that's brought in a lot of extra work, not to mention other training schedules I already have squeezed into my timetable. Tomorrow is the last free day I can have until the Supreme League's over."

"Wow, you're going to be busy for the next seven months then?" tray looked impressed. "Its impressive, Mist, but half a year is a long time to wait for something."

Misty smiled wryly. "Supreme League is something I've been waiting for over six years now, Tracy. And it's a great honor to have been elected one of the judges."

"Will Ash be allowed to participate?" asked Gary. "There's a qualification age, right?"

Misty nodded. "yeah, but seeing that Ash just won Trovita…maybe he _will_ be allowed." She shrugged. "Judges aren't told whose going to participate. Its as much a surprise to us as it is to the audience."

Gary suspected she was hiding something, but he didn't press it.

"Then after the League?" Tracy asked. "Iola would love to have you with us."

Misty's smile softened. "I'd be glad to have somewhere to go to after the League," she said. "Thanks for the invitation."

"It has lifetime validity," said Tracy grinning. "We really miss you a lot, Mist. Gym life has been really unfair on us. We hardly get to see you these days."

Misty shrugged. "Don't worry. Things wont be the same after the league." She smiled at him. "I might even quit gym and resume travelling."

"Really?" Both men looked stunned.

"Whats so surprising about that? Brock gave up didn't he? Cant I do the same?" Misty leaned forward, resting her head on the table. "To be honest, I am worn out. Gym life is great, but its too monotonous. Gym is tiring enough without my sisters forcing me into joining them in Water Shows every fortnight. I am bored, I'm tired. And my legs are always itching to run away."

"Your sisters will run the gym again, then?" asked gary.

"Yes."

"Will you join Ash again?"

Misty sighed. "I don't know… I haven't really decided on anything yet…"

Gary walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Misty's eyes widened in surprise.

"You look tired, Mist," he said in a soft whisper that sent electric sparks down her spine. "You have a battle in a few hours. You need to rest."

"I _am_ resting," said Misty with a small pout. "Compared to what I've been doing for over a month now, I am resting really well now."

Gary shook his head. "Sleep for a while, Misty. We aren't going to sneak around and steal things from your gym."

Misty glared at him. "There's nothing worth here worth stealing," she muttered. "And even if you did take something…" Misty smiled at him. "…I probably wouldn't mind."

Gary grinned. "Guess being your boyfriend has its own luxuries."

"Quit that, will you?"

Tracy shook his head. "Its really surprising how you two ended up like this, you know? If it was someone else like Rudy or Ash or even me who said something like this to her, Misty would've buried us alive – no – drowned us in her gym's pool."

Misty laughed. "I have changed, haven't I, Tracy?"

"You sure have…though I must say I liked the fierce tempered tomboy better."

Misty shrugged. "That way, I'm still very much the same… It's just that these feelings are new for me to understand. I myself don't know what I'm doing now… or what I might end up doing about whatever that's happening right now."

"Are you going to break my heart, Misty?" Gary teased, throwing her a wounded expression.

Misty looked suddenly preoccupied with something. "I am going to end up breaking many hearts…" she murmured in a faint whisper but Gary caught on every word she said.

Gary gave her a penetrating gaze. Then he said brightly, "I guess I should just carry you off to your bedroom. You sure need a little sleep."

Misty glared at him but he silenced her with a meaningful look.

"Tracy, you wouldn't mind waiting here, would you, while I take her upstairs?"

Misty turned bright red. "No! i don't want to-"

But Gary didn't let her complete. He swept her feet off the floor and briskly walked toward the side corridor, carrying her bridal style. Tracy watched utterly confused.

_Since when did those two change so much? _He wondered. _Have they really become that close or is it something else…?_

The moment they reached Misty's private quarters, Misty hissed, "Put me down!"

Gary complied but he wasn't jesting any more. "Something happened back at Ash's," he said grimly. "Why did you run away?"

Misty scowled, then turned sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I lost control."

"You what?" Gary's eyes widened. "What happened, Mist? Are you okay?"

Misty nodded sullenly. "I messed things up…"

She sat down on her bed. Gary sat beside her.

"Well…" Misty began.

…

Brock climbed into his bed once again, though it was already close to sunrise.

_I'm tired…and yet I cant sleep…_

He sighed.

'_I want us all to go out on a picnic,' _May had said. _'And it has to be before Ash starts training again.'_

He had nodded, understanding. Spending time alone with friends… it was a good idea.

'_And we do everything we can to get them talk to each other. You'll help me out, wont you?'_

And he had promised. _'Of course, May.'_

And then he had returned home promising to make plans for the 'picnic.'

_I wonder if she'll agree to come, _he thought, closing his eyes. _She'll probably be busy with Supreme League coming up in half a year. Will she really come after what happened last night?_

He shifted his sleeping position.

_She was never the one to speak her heart out. Neither did she like to show her weakness…_

_If she did pour her heart out to Ash… it just means she lost control on her will power…. She had never meant for anything to happen._

_In other words, she wanted to keep her feelings a secret… suffering inwardly so others – Ash – could live without any guilt._

Brock sighed wearily.

_You'll never change, will you, Misty? at times you just have to step forward and take what rightfully belongs to you. _

_But you'll never do that, will you?_

_Always putting others before you._

He tossed in his bed again.

_Darn you, Ash. your stupidity is wrecking my sleep._

_I really have to do something about this._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Do you want me around?" asked Gary when Misty hopped off Rapidash's back before Ash's home.

Misty shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"Don't mess up again," he warned. "Are you really sure we need to continue with this dating thing?"

Misty nodded looking into his eyes with determination. "Yes. We need May to stay calm, Gary. Then we can just let everyone know we had a break up." She placed her hand over his. "You don't mind, do you?"

Gary just sighed. "Of course not," he said. "its just… I wish things were a little different, though. You would've been so much happier that way…"

Misty lowered her gaze. "I owe you, Gary," she said. "And I promise to repay you before long for all that you're doing for me."

Gary smiled. "You don't have to, Mist. If helping you out is making you a tweeny bit more happier, its repayment enough for me. You don't owe me anything."

"But still…"

"Then I'll ask you one promise in repayment when I need it in the future," said Gary. "I wont forget this."

Misty grinned. "I'm glad you wont."

"when will I see you again?"

"I'm busy with gym from tomorrow," said Misty. "You can come over whenever you find time."

Gary bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll let you know when I'll be coming over," he said a little louder than was required. "See you, Mist!"

Misty turned red her forehead and heart burning from the kiss.

_Why does my body react so differently to Gary? Is it because he's just another normal guy?_

Misty rubbed her forehead, staring after Gary galloping down the street on his Rapidash.

"Mist…?" it was a whisper. A statement, not a question.

Misty whirled around, her heart and physical body reacting to the familiar voice burning a thousand times more than Gary's physical kiss.

_Guess its just because he isn't Ash._

Ash looked lost in thought, as if surprised by something.

Misty flashed her most dazzling smile. it was difficult, true, but she knew it was very crucial. It wouldn't do for her to show how much she's hurt.

"Good morning, Ash!" she said brightly. "Honestly speaking, I didn't expect you to be ready this early."

Ash scowled. "Did you think I'd be sleeping on the day of an important battle?"

"You usually sleep late on days of important battles, Ash," Misty teased. She found this old way of communication easier to handle. Normal conversation felt awkward after the previous night's confrontation and confession. Teasing and punk arguments were much easier to deal with.

"Do NOT!"

"You DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"We both know the TRUTH!" Misty was laughing at Ash's scowling face now. "I bet your poor Mom had Mr. Mime mop your face so you would get up!"

Ash stopped scowling and his face softened. "You-u…." he said as if in amazement "…you remember that?"

Misty's smile softened as well. "Of course, Ash," she said in a voice that was full of unforced and unpretending love and brightness. Ash noticed the changed at once. "I remember everything."

Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So, where's Pikachu?"

"Right here." Misty unzipped her bag and Pikachu jumped out. "Since I came riding on Rapidash, I didn't want Pikachu to catch a cold. So I let him snuggle in there. You okay baby?"

Pikachu kissed her cheek. (Of course!)

Ash scratched Pikachu's ears. "So… you came riding on a Rapidash?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You must have seen Gary drop me off. Stop playing dumb."

Ash shrugged. "Lets go indoors. Mom's cooked us up a nice breakfast."

Misty smiled. "gee, thanks." She noticed the change in Ash's mood at once. She _knew_ Ash. he didn't have to open his mouth to tell her what he was thinking.

"If you wanted a pick up, you could've _told me_," he said sounding a little annoyed. "I'd have come to pick you up on Charizad."

"Actually, I didn't ask for a pick up," said Misty trying to sound carefree, though she knew what his reaction would be. "Gary spent the night at my place, so he offered to drop me here on his way home."

To say that Ash looked shocked would've been an understatement. "He stayed over at your place?" _when you were all alone? _

Of course he didn't voice the last part of his thoughts.

Of course Misty didn't need him to voice his thoughts to know them.

"He and Tracy had been following a Pokemon," Misty said in a carefree voice but her own heart felt like it would stop beating. "And they lost sight of it. I couldn't let two of my close friends sleep outside hungry in the cold now, could I? so I put them up in my gym.

Ash's mood seemed to lighten. _So Tracy had been there as well… she hadn't been alone with Gary…_

Ash felt relief wash over him. Though why he didn't understand. _What misty does in her life should be of no concern to me, _he thought. _Not when I am dating May…_

"Lets go in, shall we?" Misty jogged across the green lawn before the house.

Pikachu joined her.

Ash walked slowly, his eyes never leaving her back. He gazed at her, at her outfit. _Since when did she start dressing up like that?_

He didn't like the way his eyes lingered on her figure hugging sky blue jeans and white shirt. Her orange windblown hair seemed to caress her shoulders.

_Perhaps –_

_After what happened last night… _thought Ash, _it is my business._

"Arent you coming indoors, Ketchum?" he heard Misty's voice call out to him. "I'm starving!"

Still thinking to himself, Ash ran across the lawn.

_It _ismy_ business._

…

Delia threw her arms around Misty the moment she entered. "Happy Birthday, honey!" she wished Misty. "And may the Spirits bless you with a long and happy life."

Misty melted in her embrace. "Thanks so much, Mum," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left without telling you last night." Misty felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Its all right, Sweetheart," said Delia rubbing her back. "I know you can get kinda homesick…"

Misty let her tears fall freely, feeling grateful that Delia didn't press her for an explanation, herself providing one for her. "I really didn't want to hurt you…"

"Of course you didn't, baby," said Delia gently. "Children like you shouldn't be crying on their birthday. It's a day to celebrate, not to cry."

Misty wiped her tears. "I know… but its just so…"

"I understand."

Misty shook herself mentally. "Ash must be wondering where we are," she said, smiling.

"Keep that smile on," said Delia. "Your smile calms my heart."

Misty smiled. "By the way, Mum," she whispered as they walked into the living room, "You're the only one who remembered."

Delia sighed. "I wish my son inherited a little of my memory retaining power."

Misty giggled.

"Good morning, Misty."

Misty looked up to see May sitting on the couch. Oddly May's voice sounded pleasant, though she looked kind of surprised.

Misty smiled at her. "Good morning, May," she said in a bright voice.

Ash was sitting across May on a bean bag, scratching Pikachu's ears. "Where's breakfast?" he grumbled. "I'm starving!"

Misty giggled again.

"Come on, its in the kitchen," said Delia, laughing.

During breakfast, misty noticed that May didn't once try to get close to Ash like she used to do before, just to let Misty know Ash belonged to her.

_Is she really trying to be nice for a change or what? _Misty wondered.

After breakfast when Ash announced that they were here for a match, May looked more surprised than Misty or Ash had expected.

"You're going to battle Ash?" she spluttered.

"Of course," said Misty feeling light for once. "Last night we decided to battle each other to see who'd win the bet, right Ash?"

Ash grinned. "Of course. And now, Mist, I'm going to make you wish you never challenged me!"

"You'll be begging me to stop by the time I'm finished with you!" Misty shot back. "I did not become a Gym Leader for nothing, now, did I?"

"You'll end up begging me to stop!" Ash retorted, his grin widening wit enthusiasm. "I am not going to go easy on you."

"I wont go easy either," Misty promised.

May stared at the two in front of her. _Seeing them like this makes me wonder… _she thought. _I didn't imagine last night's incident, did I? did they patch up last night itself?_

May's mind reflected back to what she'd heard, eavesdropping on her boyfriend the previous night. Hearing the same words spoken again made her feel better.

_Those two were clean all the time… _she realized. _And all the time they've been so much in love with each other. And me? I failed to trust the man I thought I love…_

_I hate myself._

Ash had insisted on battling her in a water stadium, so they had found a suitable secret at the beach. Delia sat on a mat, wearing a maroon one-piece bathing suit, rubbing suntan on her body. May sat beside her nibbling on a sandwich, wearing a pink bikini.

Ash and Misty were a little out in the water, with waves lashing against their waists. Pikachu sat on Ash's head. Ash was wearing his shorts, Misty was wearing a deep blue one piece and a short skirt over it, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Why're you wearing a skirt over your suit?" Delia had asked, not bothering to keep her voice low.

Misty had grinned at her. "I'm a tough trainer to beat," she had said louder than was required. "And Ash doesn't need distractions while battling!"

Delia and Misty had burst out laughing while Ash had blushed crimson with embarrassment. May had been to confused by the happenings to actually see the joke.

Then Ash and Misty had entered the water.

They stood facing each other – fifteen meters apart.

"Ya ready Ash?" Misty shouted over the sound of the waves.

"you bet!"

"I'll choose my Pokemon first!" Misty shouted. "Three on three?"

"Done!" Ash gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Starmie! I choose you!"

Ash looked surprised. "Starmie? Again?"

_Don't underestimate me, Ash, _Misty thought mentally. _Prove it that I was right about you._

Ash seemed to hear her unspoken warning, because he sobered at once and chose his first Pokemon. "lets get em' Pikachu!"

Misty wasn't surprised. She had expected this. _Just like Ash – as dense headed as ever. _"You do realize we're waist deep in the same water, don't you?" she shouted. "You don't want to take damage from a thunder attack, Ash!"

"I don't think I'll need to use thunderbolt!" Ash shot back. "All right Pikachu, agility!"

Pikachu was suddenly a yellow blur around Starmie.

"Starmie, whirlpool!" Misty called calmly. She and Starmie were used to this. She didn't have to shout to her pokemon to let it know what she wanted. She knew her Pokemon, her Pokemon knew her.

Ash and Pikachu knew each other's minds just as well.

The whirlpool grew stronger each time Starmie swung a round and while Pikachu's agility steadily slowed down, Misty felt herself being pulled into the strong magnetic current of her Starmie's whirlpool. She went down, the waves now lapping against her chest.

But Misty held on without much difficulty. She had trained for this. She knew what she had to do to keep up her balanced. Her only concern was Ash. _can he handle this?_

Ash was having similar problems with the whirlpool, only that he wasn't calm like Misty. it was talking him all his strength to keep himself from being pulled into the whirlpool. Misty's voice from the previous night echoed in his head.

'_You're going to be fighting alongside your Pokemon in literal sense, Ash. If it's a fire attack, you will find yourself suffering from burns as well. If its poison sting, then you'll be poisoned as well. It isn't the most toughest battle tournament for nothing…'_

Ash's mind reeled. If he was in the same mess as his Pokemon, then…

_I cant win unless I actually hurt her Pokemon...and I cant use any other of Pikachu's non-electric attacks because this whirlpool wont give Pikachu much momentum…so all I'm left with is its electric type attacks – which again I cant use without hurting Misty and myself. Damn. The last thing I need is to electrocute myself…_

Ash suddenly noticed that misty hadn't attacked his Pikachu while he'd been thinking. _Is she trying to give me time to think this out? _She was still staring at him. For one moment, he met her fiery blue eyes. _May be I should –_

Misty's next attack caught him off guard, cutting his thoughts off. "Tackle!" she called calmly.

And before Ash knew it, Starmie tackled at Pikachu, who on reflex managed to dodge it a second before Starmie made contact. "PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.

The whirlpool now dissolved away, releasing Ash and Pikachu from its strong currents.

"Iron tail!" Ash called out just as Pikachu hit water. Pikachu's reaction was much too quick to spot and a moment later, Misty winced as Pikachu's iron tail made contact with Starmie's gem.

Ash grinned. "Got ya!

"Wrong move," said Misty quietly. "Starmie – bubble beam!"

And Pikachu was thrown backwards in the air, with dozens of bubbles hitting it square on the back.

Pikachu fell back into the water, panting.

"Grr…" Ash glared at Misty, anguished and helpless. _She really has improved…_

Misty saw Ash's expression. "I didn't say I was going to make it easy, did I?" she shouted, one hand on hand on her hip.

Ash thought hard. _Starmie already used three attacks – meaning its still got only one attack it can left. Pikachu used two – so I have…two more. _His gaze wandered over to the calmly floating Starmie and then to his own panting Pikachu, struggling to keep itself afloat. _Damn. A close range attack wont do – starmie's pretty powerful. And Pikachu has only electric long range attacks – but I cant use them – I'd hurt myself and Misty –_

"THUNDERBOLT."

Ash froze hearing her voice. Pikachu froze.

A moment later electricity crept through the water and Ash screamed when it made contact.

His body convulsed in pain as pure raw electricity a 100 times as powerful as Pikachu's small shocks hit him…

He felt his limbs failing. His head was messed with excruciating pain shrouded by a blinding brightness. All he felt was pain. Pain everywhere. He wanted it to end. He wanted to embrace the darkness looming before him. He just wanted to leave – sleep – die.

"ARE YOU CHICKEN TO PASS OUT ON YOUR POKEMON?"

Misty's voice dragged him back to the painful present. _Me, chicken? _Ash thought. _Never!_

He forced his eyes open, still feeling the pain in his body.

"Ash!" Bleary-eyed, he saw May rush up to his side, her arms spread out, seeing to comfort him. He looked towards May's kind face with hope. Soon she would be here and the pain would go away.

Then something else happened.

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Ash heard Misty bark at her. The harshness in Misty's voice snapped him back from his painful dreamy state.

"YOU – KEEP OUT OF THIS!" Misty snapped at May. Ash was shocked by her roughness, her bluntness.

Stung by Misty's words, May didn't touch the water..

_Is this really the Misty I know?_

Ash gazed at his wounded Pikachu lying on Starmie's back lifelessly and Ash's heart hardened. He gazed at her with an expression of hurt, rage and shock.

"How _could_ you, Misty?" he shot at her.

"Don't give me that you-betrayed-me look, Ash," Misty shot back. "You had the chance to attack, and yet, you hesitated. It cost you your Pokemon."

"But this is unfair-"

"If you don't use an attack, Ash, your opponent is going to use it soon," snapped Misty. "Are you going to sit around worrying about other trainers and their Pokemon when they aren't going to show you any mercy? You are a Trovita Champion, Ash. when are you going to learn this? Supreme League is not child's play."

Ash watched her numbly, as she gently picked Pikachu up in her arms from Starmie's back. Misty then pulled out a small phial she wore around her neck in a silver chain and tipped a drop of its contents into Pikachu's mouth. She then kissed Pikachu with all the gentleness of a loving mother and waded across the water to May.

"Pikachu should be all right in a few minutes' time," she said smiling at May. "Just let him sleep for a while."

May glared at Misty.

"I told you to stay away from the water because of this." Misty held her arm out for May to see. Tiny sparks of electricity still shot from her skin.

May gasped in shock and took a step behind.

"The water still carries electricity. You don't want to get hit by it, do you?" Misty started entering the water again when Delia called out to her.

"you okay, sweetheart?" Delia was standing up now.

Misty grinned at her. "just great Mu – Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty corrected herself before her words left her tongue."

"You're doing well, Ash!" Delia called to Ash, who just scowled. "Don't let Mist win!"

Ash growled at Misty. "What the hell were you thinking? Did you want to get us killed?"

Misty gave Ash a hard look. "Pokemon bear these attacks, don't they? Why shouldn't we?" she called her Starmie back. "You could've pulled your Pikachu out, Ash, and swapped Pokemon. Admit it, you messed up. You couldn't think right being in the thick of things. You lost concentration. In other words, you panicked."

"I DID NOT!" Ash roared back. _I know I did. I panicked. Pikachu was hit because I was too afraid to hurt myself?_

_No –_

_I was too afraid to hurt –_

_Her._

Ash felt his rage growing within him. _I tried not to hurt her and she's calling me chicken? I'll show her what it means to hurt._

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MISTY!!" Ash yelled.

Misty gave him a curt nod. "Show me what you're capable of, Ash. I am _tired_ of waiting."

She called her next pokemon. "Horsea!"

This surprised Ash even more. _She is using small and simple Pokemon – the ones I'm very well familiar with. Starmie was a surprise, but Horsea? _

Ash stared at the tiny Pokemon that cried out, greeting him the moment it was out of its Pokeball.

_How much could have Misty trained Horsea? Up to what level has it progressed? Even so, is it a lethal Pokemon?_

Ash wasn't sure, but something just felt wrong about the innocent little Horsea he knew. _Horsea has – changed. Else it cant have just remained in this electricity charged water so calmly without taking any damage._

He looked at Misty's determined face and then at his own hands which still had electricity sparks. It stung, like a needle pricking his skin every moment, but now it wasn't unbearable.

"Butterfree!" he called out his Pokemon. _If she's going to play it simple, so am I._

"You ready?" Misty called.

Ash glared at her. "This time, Misty, I'm not going to let you win!"

Misty's eyes lit up with a fiery happiness that wasn't there before. she smiled, her dazzling Misty-smile. "I am waiting, Ash…" _this is interesting._

…

Few miles out in the sea, a lone figure gazed through a pair of powerful binoculars, eyes fixed at Ash, though they took a few occasional peeks at Misty.

"_Now…isn't _this_ interesting?" _

The young man was standing on his unique Red Gyarados…

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

May stared at Misty, oblivious to Pikachu still cradled in her arms.

_Is she nuts?_

_Was she trying to get herself and Ash killed?_

_Where is her _love_ now?_

She glanced at Delia who seemed to enjoy the match more than anyone. Delia was waving her arms, cheering, calling out their names.

_Ash's mom is sure weird._

"Nice seeing you after a long time, Butterfree!" Misty called out, waving, giving it a flying kiss. "How's everyone back home?"

Butterfree flew over to her, rubbed its cheek against hers, and danced before her.

(Great to see you too, Misty! Everyone's fine back home. I missed you a lot!)

"I missed you a lot too," Misty spoke to it. "But that doesn't mean this match is going to be easy. You ready for it, Butterfree?"

(Of course.) it flew back to Ash.

"Butterfree – sleeping powder!" May heard Ash yell. _Now that's a good attack, _she thought. _If Horsea sleeps, then Ash will win this round…_

No sooner had she thought this, that Misty countered the attack.

"Under water now!" she called to her Horsea.

Horsea obliged and slipped underwater, Butterfree's sleeping powder fell harmlessly. Both trainers pinched their noses, not wanting to fall asleep.

"Horsea – dirt throw!" Misty wasted no time in attacking again.

"Butterfree – dodge!"

"Watergun!"

"Windscar!" Ash countered.

Butterfree flapped its wings hard, creating a strong gust of wind. The sea waves began to dance, flaring out around Ash and Misty and Horsea. The force of the continuous wind gusts created a kind of crater in the water, forcing Horsea to come out.

"Now stunspore!" Ash attacked.

"Agility," Misty calmly countered.

Ash gritted his teeth. _Darn. Missed again! _

His eyes frantically scanned the water swirling around him for some kind of idea. _Horsea is quickest when in water… So as long as its in water, there's no way to catch it. _It was something that Misty had been talking about long years ago. _So that means –_

Suddenly, he had it. He knew what he had to do.

"Butterfree – Razor wing!" he commanded. "On the water! We need to get Horsea out!"

Misty saw it coming, but it was too fast to counter. She had never seen a bug Pokemon – much less a Butterfree perform a Razor wing with such quickness. She didn't have the time to counter.

Ash watched, tensed, as Butterfree's wing made contact with the water and clearly cut through it. A spray of water rained down on him and Misty as the water thrown upwards by Butterfree's attack was pulled downwards by gravity.

Horsea was stuck mid-air without any chance to defend itself.

"And now – SLEEP POWDER!" Ash called.

Butterfree came at Horsea with amazing swiftness ready to attack –

"Dirt throw!" Misty countered finding the opening she had been looking for.

Butterfree was too close to Horsea to dodge the attack.

They collided in mid air –

The sleep powder fell on Horsea –

Horsea's dirt throw hit Butterfree square on the chest –

Time seemed to stop still as both Ash and Misty watched their Pokemon fall through air –

Ash shocked –

Misty grim –

And then both Pokemon hit the water.

SPLASH!!!

May saw what happened and leaving Pikachu with Delia, rushed over to the shore carrying the first aid kit with her.

Misty and Ash reacted impulsively. Though the shock hadn't worn off, they dived underwater.

A moment's searching later, she surfaced with Butterfree. She half swum, half dragged herself over to the shore. May was already there with a first aid kit.

While Misty administered first aid to Butterfree, May assisting her in the task, Ash surfaced with Horsea. Coughing, he waded through the water to Misty and lay Horsea next to her.

"You all right, Ash?" Misty asked not looking at him.

"I'm fine," Ash replied coldly. "Is Butterfree okay?" his voice broke.

"It'll be fine," Misty assured. Still not looking at Ash, she started attending to her Horsea.

"Perhaps you should let Nurse Joy take a look at it," May suggested.

Misty shook her head. "There's no need," she said. "It'll be fine after it has rested for a few hours. But if you still want take a second opinion, you can always go to Nurse Joy."

Ash gave Misty a searching look. "Look at me, Misty."

Misty didn't look up. "What is it, Ash?"

"I said, look at me, Misty," he repeated a little roughly. "when you talk to me, I want you to look into my eyes."

He had expected her to make another excuse for not looking directly into his eyes, so it came as a surprise when she looked up and met his gaze with her own fierce eyes.

_She's kinda…scary today… _thought Ash. _How did she change so much?_

"Are you just going to play 'stare' with me or is there something you want to say?" Misty broke into his thoughts.

He scowled.

"Horsea needs my attention."

His scowl faded at once. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that."

Misty returned to her Horsea. "Its okay, don't sweat it."

"Mist?"

"Yeah?" _did he really call me that again? _

Ash was gazing at his Butterfree's Pokeball. "Are you really sure, Butterfree is going to be safe?"

"I promise, Ash," Misty replied quietly. "Butterfree is going to be just fine. Trust me. This thing works wonders. I wouldn't let something happen to the Butterfree that loved me since it was a Caterpie, now, would I?"

May stared from Misty to Ash. _I don't understand… Why are they battling in such an environment and hurting their Pokemon if this is meant to be a friendly exercise match? Is Misty trying to seek revenge for last night by crushing Ash in this match? _

Within a few minutes, Misty had called her Horsea back into its Pokeball.

"What stuff did you give Pikachu, Horsea and Butterfree?" May inquired suddenly, as she watched Misty screw the phial back into her chain. "Is it a Pokemon Center certified medication?"

Misty shook her head. "This is homemade medication," she told them. "I prepared it myself. So you're looking for a Joy stamp on it, you're not going to find it."

"But how do you know its really safe?" May pressed. Something about this just didn't feel right to her.

"I-"

Ash intervened. "-If she says its effective, I don't care what it is. I just want Pikachu and Butterfree to be okay…"

_He still trusts me… _Misty's heart leaped, her pulse quickened. But her face revealed nothing except for a faint blush, which could've easily been caused by the the sun.

"SO, do you wanna continue the match?" Misty asked, getting up and brushing the sand from her body. Her wet hair slipped from her ponytail, hanging lopsided from her head. She pulled the elastic band from her hair and let it fall open over her shoulders. Her bathing suit and her skirt, now soaked in water, clung to her body, defining her curves that usually remained hidden under layers of tom-boyish clothing.

Ash rarely saw her like this – wearing something that made her look so beautiful… _so much more like a woman… _thought Ash. _If only I could touch her face… hold her hand… like I used to…_

"Ash?" Misty was tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you wanna continue or not?"

_If only I hadn't been dumb to not to have seen all this four years ago… _Ash was still lost in his own thoughts. _And now its too late… I cant even hold her close to me like I used to. I cant even call myself her closest friend… But if I'm still hurting her, why is she here battling me now? Why is she looking after my Pokemon? Why does she want to train me so I could win the League? She is too damn confusing… She reads me like a book. I wish I could read her like that…. Now to think of it, why cant I? _

"ASH!" Misty raised her voice now, her patience not fading the least bit, though.

May elbowed Ash. "Ash? she's talking to you."

Ash blinked, suddenly remembering where he was.

"Misty, Ash," May repeated patiently. "She's asking you something."

"Do you wanna continue the battle?" Misty repeated with a sigh. "I won round one, round two was a tie. Are you sure you're ready for the third round?"

Ash let the words sink in. "You wouldn't want me to give up, would you?"

"Though for now, that would be the wise thing to do…" said Misty her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't like you to turn chicken. The Ash I know wouldn't ever think of giving up or forfeiting a battle just because his opponent was a little better than him."

Ash took a step into the water again. "ALL RIGHT, MIST! Lets start!"

May grabbed his wrist. "Don't do it, Ash," she implored. "Don't. two of your Pokemon are already hurt. Do you want to hurt another Pokemon as well? Leave it be, Ash. MISTY!" may called to her. "Please, stop this senseless match. Why should you just hurt your Pokemon for no reason?"

Misty didn't reply. She instead stared right at Ash. "Tell me, Ash. do you think you can win the third round?"

"I'm not going to beg you to stop if that's what you mean," Ash called out to her. "Pick your Pokemon, Mist – I'm fighting this battle!"

A wide smile spread on Misty's lips.

"But-" May protested. "Think of your Pokemon, Ash! they need you-"

"This match may not be an official one, May," Ash said giving her a determined look, "but its important to me. I'm not running away."

May glared at him in anguish. "Would you rather your Pokemon got injured than walk out of a match?"

Ash glared back at her. "My Pokemon aren't weaklings!" he snapped. "And if I cant even battle Misty, how can expect to win the next tournament? You don't participate in Pokemon battles, so keep out of this. I-"

Misty stepped in between. "Ash – its enough," she said in a calm, firm voice. She turned to May. "I know you are worried about Ash and his Pokemon, but at times, its good to let them face tougher opponents. And Ash is really making progress – he lost the first round, but he managed to end the second one in a tie." Misty playfully slapped Ash's upper arm. It looked kind of funny because Ash was a good head and shoulders taller than Misty. "Who knows, he might just win the third round?"

May still looked doubtful.

Misty laughed. "Don't worry. I'll return your Ash and his POkemon to you in one piece. Ash wont regret this battle." She turned and dragged Ash away. "Okay, now that's solved, so just hurry up and choose your next Pokemon. I'm choosing Seel."

They waded into the waves till they were chest deep in water again and only then did Misty leave Ash's hand. She took her position and called out her Seel.

Ash thought for a moment. "Fine, go Haunter!"

"How'd ya doing Haunter?" Misty waved. "I didn't know I'd get to see you again after Lavender Town!"

Haunter hovered around her, making funny faces, making her laugh.

May stared. _These are Ash's old Pokemon and they treat Misty as if she were their trainer!? _She saw Haunter tickling Misty before returning to Ash. _so it is not just Ash who she's close to? She's also close to his Pokemon?_

"Nice Pick, Ash!" Misty called cheerfully to him. "this match is going to be _interesting_."

Ash nodded. "And you picked Seel… Lets show them we're better, Haunter!"

Misty couldn't help grinning affectionately at him. _I guess he's still the same old Ash I know… _she thought. _Except that he's a lot more taller than he was back then and… he's grown up enough to have a girlfriend. But in his heart… I know he's the same. _So what if he had broken her heart? So what if he had ignored her for four years? She still loved him more than her own life and him not loving her didn't make her love him less. How could she hate someone she loved so much?

There was no hate, no anger (okay, perhaps just a little disappointment- but she could handle that) and there was certainly no malice. She was proud of him, and prouder still that she had the opportunity to help him learn a few things.

"Seel – watergun!" Misty charged, tossing her hair away from her eyes.

"Haunter, dodge!"

Haunter cleanly dodged the water gun attack.

"Scary face!" Ash called.

"Underwater!" Misty countered.

"After Seel!" Ash called again, ducking underneath to check where seel was. "Get going, Haunter!"

Misty dived underwater following Ash's example and then surfaced again. "Seel – Horn Drill forty-eight degrees to your right!"

"Haunter – counter with your NIGHT SHADOW!"

"GO ON SEEL! HORN DRILL!" Misty called, showing faint signs of battle-excitement.

May gasped. _Is she nuts? _She couldn't see what was happening underwater, but from hearing Ash and Misty, she had a good idea of the scene. _Horn drill vs. Night Shadow? Why didn't she ask Seel to dodge?_

Ash was thinking on the same lines. _Is this a trap? Misty knows Seel doesn't stand a chance using that attack._

Haunter attacked –

Seel closed on Haunter –

And Misty shouted – "NOW!"

Haunter's Night Shadow was suddenly countered by Seel's Ice Beam.

Seel backed, its Ice Beam keeping Haunter's Night Shadow at bay.

Ash surfaced again, running out of air. "DARN! Haunter – surface now!"

"Bubble Beam!" Misty called, not bothering to go underneath again. "Ninety five degrees left above you!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Dodge!" _if Seel doesn't come out, then there's no way we can win this match._

Misty seemed to read his very thoughts because she called Seel to surface again. "Seel – ice -"

"- Misty dear!" Delia interrupted, shouting out her name. "You have a call!"

Misty looked at her with slight irritation. Ash looked from his mother to Misty in confusion.

"Cant it wait?" Misty asked, frowning. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"I already told him that, but he said - 'Its urgent! More important than that dammed battle of hers.' He sounded quiet serious Misty."

"Who is it?" she asked, wading towards the shore.

"He wouldn't tell me," said Delia pouting. "He told me its none of my damn business."

Misty shook her head wondering who on earth would want to talk to her so urgently. She answered, "Misty here, who's this?"

"'bout time, Misty," said a soft patient voice.

Her eyes widened.

"Now, look casual. Pretend I'm Lily's boyfriend," the caller told her. "You've battled enough. I've seen what I wanted to see."

Misty smiled. "that's great, Lan!"

"And you were right, he has enough potential to get through this."

"I told you so."

"With a little intense training with you, he should be ready for the world's best and toughest Pokemon League."

Misty smiled. "I am sure of it," she said.

"I received more news."

"You did?"

"Just before your match started. There're a few things I need to sort out with you. go back home, I'll be waiting in your bedroom."

Misty sighed. "Fine. I'm not at home. it'll take me some time to get there."

"Now that's a good way of letting them know you have to go. I'll have lunch ready by the time you get there."

"Okay, okay," Misty said in an exasperated tone. "I'm coming. Quit whining."

The called laughed at the other end.

Misty ended the call, looking around at others. "Sorry, Ash," she apologized, seeing him standing close to her. while she had been talking, he had waded through the water with his Pokemon. "I gotta go – leave right now."

"Why?" Ash asked in anguish. "we aren't done with our match yet."

"I _know_ that," she said a little frustrated. "You hear me – I said I _gotta_ go – not that I_ want_ to go."

"Who's Lan?" asked May, ever curious. She had been close enough to Misty like Delia to hear what she had spoken.

Misty tapped her foot impatiently. "Lily's boyfriend," she said with a careless shrug. "It seems Lily wants to break up with him and he wants me to help him out." Misty crossed her fingers mentally. _How I hate lying… _"So that means, I have to go now."

Misty pulled out her Pokeball and called her Seel back. She walked over to the mat where Pikachu still lay sleeping beside her bag. She bent down, kissed Pikachu gently and then toweled herself dry.

"Hey! You cant go like this-" Ash yelled at her. "You promised me this match, Misty, don't walk out of it!"

"I told you I have to go, idiot!" Misty shot back, pushing him away. "Leave my clothes alone."

He was tugging her clothes away from her hand.

"No!" he said firmly. "Why is it always that we never get to finish out battle? Something always happens when we start with round three."

Misty jerked her clothes away from his grip. "Probably, its just jinxed for us!" she shot at him, as she started pulling her clothes over her dry bathing suit.

Delia and May were still watching from near the shore – Delia in amusement and May in disappointment and confusion.

"Misty – please-" Ash said quietly.

"we'll have enough time to battle from tomorrow," Misty whispered to him tying her shoe-lace. Her wet hair falling over her face like a curtain. "I'll meet you tonight at Glow. I'll be there at midnight. I'll confirm things later, probably give you a call in a couple of hours, so make sure you carry your cell phone with you."

May wondered what Misty was saying, because she couldn't see Misty's face through her curtain of orange hair and she was talking too quietly to hear.

Misty straightened up, slung her bag over her shoulder and waved to Delia and May. "Bye, Delia! Bye May! See ya later!" She sprinted across the beach before anyone could say anything.

Ash stared after her. _So I'm going to be training with her…? it isn't like she left me with any choice, though, did she? _He sighed as Delia and May walked back to him. _I wonder what reason I'm going to give them…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Professor Oak!" Misty barged into Gary's house. "Is Gary there?"

Professor Oak was sitting comfortably in his favorite armchair, watching T.V for a change.

Professor Oak looked up, surprised. "Misty? What a pleasant surprise!"

"I'm kinda in a hurry, Professor," Misty said panting. "Is Gary at home? I really need to see him!"

Professor Oak looked amused. "Oh yeah, he's downstairs – in his room with Tracy."

"How do I get there?" Misty asked impatiently. This was the first time she had ever visited Prof. Oak's residence. Usually, she always visited his lab, kitchen and living room area.

"Take the stairs down. There's just one room downstairs," said Prof. Oak.

"Thanks!" Misty hurried downstairs. _Tracy's there with Gary? Now, that's bad, isn't it?_

She knocked on the door. "Gary! Its me!" she called.

The door opened at once and Gary's surprised and pleased face welcomed her. "Misty!" he threw his arms around her, giving her a quick hug. "Are you here for lunch, honey?"

Misty glared at him, feeling embarrassed seeing Tracy peeking over Gary's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gary seemed surprised and a little worried by her impatience, but he pulled her into his room. "Yeah, why not?"

Tracy took the cue and vanished from the room before Misty or Gary knew it.

Misty closed the door and shot the bolt.

Gary stared at her, his eyes wide and worried. "Misty? is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she said with the same impatience, and pushed Gary on to his bed.

_What is she doing? _

Gary thought, his thoughts running wild again.

_And what the heck is she so impatient about? _

"What're you doing, Misty? why'd you close the door?"

_she bolted the door as well…?_

Misty leaned close to Gary, making him go red. "Do you have what I wanted?" she whispered, her eyes searching his earnestly.

_Oh that._

Gary sighed in relief.

_Thank heavens she's just being secretive about that…_

He gently pulled her down on the bed, so she was sitting beside him. "Yeah, I do have it with me."

"Good. Will you promise me something?" Misty asked him, anxiously.

_She's worrying about something…I wonder what's bothering her…_

"Depends on what it is," said Gary lightly. He saw Misty's grim expression. "Okay, what is it?"

Misty thrust a card in his hand. "This is the payment for the Device," she said. "You must promise me to absolute secrecy about this thing."

"okay…"

"Ash will pay you a visit sometime today evening. I want you to transfer all his Pokemon in this Device and give it to him when he comes."

"You're buying this for Ash?" Gary spluttered. "And why would he want all of his POkemon transferred to this device? Its not like he has to take all of them somewhere-"

Misty didn't reply.

And her silence struck him.

"Goodness, Mist!" he gave a low whistle. "Don't tell me-"

Misty sighed.

"You must be kidding…"

Misty clasped her fingers around his and looked imploringly into his eyes. "Please, Gary, do this for me…" she implored. "I cant tell you anything much, for fear of endangering your well being, should you ever be caught. But you must trust me – you'll know why I'm doing this when the League starts." Her wide eyes burned into his. "Please, Gary? I don't want you to do anything, except transfer his Pokemon and give it to him and keep this thing a secret – even from Prof. Oak."

Gary gazed at her, mesmerized by her electric eyes.

_Ash has done everything in his power to hurt her._

_And yet all she's doing is helping him again, even if it means cheating._

_And she's doing it knowing very well what would happen if she was found out._

_I could never say no to her._

_Not when she's being so selfless._

"Okay," he whispered in a clear firm voice, staring into her eyes. "I promise I'll do as you have told me to and I'll keep this a secret."

Misty almost cried tears in relief. "Oh, thank you so much, Gary!" She threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeezing hug. "I'm so relieved! I knew I could trust you with everything!"

Gary staggered back, and shifted his right hand to the back to support Misty's additional weight and the weird angle their bodies were in. his hand slowly, unconsciously lifted to her waist, inching her upwards to her back. He inhaled her sweet, fresh, scent, feeling her warm weight pressed against him.

_She's so soft…so fragile…so breakable…_

He felt he could stay like that with her for eternity.

And then the quick moment ended.

Misty broke away and straightened up. "thanks so much again, Gary!" she said gratefully. "I wish I could stay for some more time, but, there's something come up back home and I really have to go."

Gary didn't like it when she left him, but he didn't let his disappointment show. "Care for a lift?" he asked, grinning, raising one eyebrow.

Misty smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Gary grinned broadly. "Is it because you don't have any other means to get home, or do you really like being with me?" he winked.

Misty threw him a friendly punch, oblivious to feelings he was going through. "Guess it's a little of both."

_She isn't flirting, is she? _Gary wondered mentally.

"You really aren't staying for lunch then?"

"No. I'm meeting someone back home," Misty said, "you know, discussing the stuff about the coming league… Well, he offered to have lunch ready by the time I get home…"

Gary made a face. "Well, I'm not invited, am I?"

Misty flushed. "I wish I could, but I don't think he'd like if I brought a non-member for lunch," Misty explained. "I'm really sorry, but he's got such a fixed schedule, we can work together only over lunch and well… what we discuss is supposed to be confidential League stuff."

Gary shook his head and laughed. "Stop sounding so sorry!" he said, unlocking the door. "I know how things work, so quit worrying. I'll drop you home. I'll treat you to lunch some other day."

Misty grinned back. "I'll treat you to my cooking some day soon."

She followed him upstairs and after a hurried 'goodbye' to rather confused Prof. Oak and suspicious Tracy, Gary and misty left Pallet town, galloping on Gary's Rapidash once again.

"So… how did your battle go?" Gary asked, as he held on to Rapidash's reins, his arms almost wrapped around Misty, in the task. "You were in too much of a hurry to ask you all that back home."

Misty laughed. "it went well. I won round one and the second ended in a draw," she told him. "And like always, we weren't able to complete the third round."

"And why's that?"

"I told you about that guy I'm having lunch with? I got his call and he told me he had to discuss work. So I had to leave."

Gary was silent for a long moment.

"Would you mind telling me who this guy is?"

"Just one of the other judges," Misty said casually. "name's Lan."

Gary frowned. "Have I heard of him?"

Misty shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Guess you may have. He's from the Orange Isles."

"As in, near Orange Islands?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Gary frowned.

_I sure haven't heard of any leader called Lan… he wasn't there in the Leaders' Tournament… _

And realization struck him again.

_She's hiding things again. She isn't lying, but she isn't telling me the truth either…_

"you don't believe me?" Misty asked suddenly, startling him.

Gary gasped aloud.

"What?" Misty asked innocently.

_Did she just read my mind? Or did I just speak my thoughts out?_

Gary – for once completely lost his cool. He looked freaked out.

"Don't give me that innocent look!" Gary said making Rapidash halt in mid stride, when Misty craned her neck to look at him. "Do you read minds or something?"

"I'm good at guessing."

"No one can be that lucky with a guess!" Gary cried. "Not even Lady Luck herself!"

Misty giggled. "I wished I had my camera right now. This 'you' is quite rare you know…"

"Stop laughing!" Gary turned red and he patted Rapidash to start moving again. "You really freaked me out. Do you do that to everyone?"

Misty laughed. "well, no one gave me a reaction anything like yours!"

Gary sighed. "I just think I'm starting to understand you and then you do something that throws me completely off Mt. Moon's Peak. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this…"

Knowing or unknowingly, he rested his chin on her left shoulder, feeling her body pressed to his yet again.

Misty felt static run through her skin. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, but neither was it uncomfortable, so she didn't react in any way.

_Its nowhere compared to what I feel when Ash touches me…or even talks to me, _she thought. _Could I really be happy with another man in this life?_

_Gary makes me feel nice… but I barely know him._

_But then… I know Ash so very well…and yet he doesn't feel for me._

_So is knowing a guy the most important thing before falling in love with him?_

_Does that mean I can fall in love again if I know some other guy well enough?_

Misty shook her head. She didn't understand these feelings. She knew one thing for certain –

_I can never get over Ash._

Gary's breath tickled her neck and Misty twitched in reflex.

Gary suddenly pulled apart, as if snapping back to the present from his own thoughts.

They passed through Pewter City in silence. Neither of them spoke much.

"Gary?" Misty said after a long time.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice kind and concerned.

"You don't hate me, do you?"

Surprised, Gary slowed his Rapidash. "What do you mean, misty?"

"You don't hate me for using you, do you?"

Gary stopped his Rapidash. "What's wrong with you, Misty?" he asked in genuine concern. "why would I hate _you_?"

"Because I know you like me a lot," Misty said sadly, "and because we both know I would never be able to return your feelings."

Gary wrapped his arms around the anguished girl and rested his cheek on the side of her head. "I could never hate you, Mist," he said honestly. "I don't hate you. I like you a lot. I love you."

"Exactly why you would hate me in the future," said Misty, covering her face. "I know I'm going to break many hearts… first was May and second is you. I wonder who's going to be next."

"Shh…" Gary comforted her. "Don't say such things, Misty. you're a vital part of many people's lives. You don't break our hearts. Seeing you heartbroken and suffering is what breaks our hearts. We cant see such an angel like you so hurt and suffering."

"Then you wont hate me for what I'm doing to you?"

"Never," Gary promised. "And that's the most honest thing I've ever told any girl. This time that I spend with you… I know I'm spending it not with a girlfriend, but with a very unique, honest friend. so when its over, I wont be sad. I'll be happy and proud that I was your friend."

"thanks…"

"Though…if you do end up falling for me, I'd be sure to marry you that very moment!"

Misty moved her elbow and Gary cried out in pain.

"that hurt!"

"If you want us to get married, you better get used to this, Gary!" Misty teased, wiping her tears. "Because you'll be getting this and more every second minute."

"then maybe I'll wait for a day before marrying you!"

They both laughed, knowing very well that this was a joke. Gary knew Misty would never marry him – she belonged to Ash. More like, she was a part of Ash.

Misty knew she could never marry another man other than Ash. if it wasn't Ash for her, then it was no one. Gary was too good, but he wasn't Ash. Misty knew she had no control over this. Her physical body craved for him, and her heart had already eloped with his. She was a body with no heart. She hence wasn't capable of loving anyone else.

_How's anyone supposed to love anyone or anything without a heart?_

They started off again, and didn't stop until they reached Cerulean City Gym.

Gary helped her jump off Rapidash. Misty petted his pokemon for a moment before thanking him again and disappearing into her house. Gary watched her till she closed the door before starting back on the same route again.

_You sure do have a lot of secrets, Misty… _Gary thought to himself. _For whatever reasons you're keeping them, I hope you don't land yourself in any trouble…. I wonder what is it that you're planning, though. Is it something that I know of? Or is it something I cant even scarcely imagine…?_

_I hope the Spirits watch over you…_

_Whatever you do, Misty, just don't lose yourself in the process…_

…

Ash was having lunch at home with May and Delia when his cell phone rang. It flashed a photograph of Misty, taken four years ago. Ash excused himself and walked out into the back garden before answering the call.

"Mist?"

"Hi!" Misty said brightly. "Hope I didn't disturb you."

Ash made a face. "Please, don't be so formal."

"Stop saying please then," Misty scolded. "So, you were having lunch?"

"How'd you know?"

"I _know_ the way your voice changes while you're having lunch," Misty said. "My ears are so used to it, its almost habitual now."

Ash's heart skipped a beat as remorse found its way back to him.

"Now there, what're you depressed about?" Misty's voice asked impatiently. "Me discovering that you were having lunch? Did you want to keep your having lunch a secret?"

"Will you quit that!?" Ash snapped.

Misty's voice laughed on the other end of the call. "Its good to see you still have fight left in you. Ready for the training?"

Ash turned grim at once. "I guess so."

"Great. Why don't you go see Gary?"

"What?"

"Don't sound so perplexed," Misty's voice said calmly from the other end. "There's a device he'll give you. Its called a Poke Device. It is just like a Pokedex, only much smaller in size and carries Pokemon without the need to carry Pokeballs."

Ash's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"It's a new device and not yet in the market. But I coaxed Gary to sell me one, so you better keep this thing a secret. We don't want the information to leak out, until Prof. Oak is satisfied with his work."

"Does this mean-?"

"Yeah, Prof. Oak just invented this device for People like him. Handling so many pokemon is quite tough, you know, without having to maintain the condition of all those Pokeballs."

"So this thing hasn't released in the market yet?"

"Nope. All the more reason why you should protect it well."

"…okay."

"Just collect that from Gary," Misty's voice instructed him. "Don't tell anything about it to Professor, okay? He doesn't know. Gary just sneaked one out for me. Prof. will be mad if he came to know about it. Oh yeah – Gary will have transferred every Pokemon you ever caught to the Poke Device – so you should really keep good watch over it."

"But wouldn't Professor notice-"

"-that's been handled," Misty cut him off again. "You don't have to worry about that. What you do have to worry is about your Mom and May."

"Mom and May?" asked Ash, suddenly wondering why.

"You have to give them an excuse, don't you, Ash?" Misty sounded exasperated. "You cant just tell them you'll be with me. You'll have to keep this part of the truth hidden from them as well. We cant risk anyone to guess about us."

The grimness in her tone told Ash she wasn't joking. _she's serious._

Ash looked around, scanning his surrounding very closely. Satisfied he was truly alone, he whispered, "Would it be okay if I told them I'm training secretly somewhere alone?"

"I knew you'd come up with something good."

"I'll tell the same to others as well then?"

"Don't go announcing it on the news," she warned. "We don't want anyone to know you're leaving until you're safely hidden with me. Your Mom and May can pass on that message."

"Okay…"

"And Ash,"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to spend some time alone with your Mom and May before you leave."

Ash wondered why her voice was suddenly so full of painful grief.

"You wont be seeing them for another five months and it's a long time to be away from family."

Ash sighed. Misty hadn't sounded taunting or jeering, but her warm words stabbed him in the heart, reminding him again that he had hurt her so much.

_And I considered her family…_

"Alright," Ash managed to mutter. "I wont let you down."

"Whatever you do or don't do, never let your Mom down, Ash," Misty said quietly. "She loves you a lot. Try not to hurt her in any way."

Ash didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"I'll meet you at Glow, alright?"

"Midnight?"

"Midnight."

"And do you want me to pack anything?"

"Your clothes and anything personal you want to keep with you."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah – I almost forgot – leave your cell phone back home. we don't want anyone tracing you, now, do we?"

Ash mused over everything, making a mental list of dos and donts.

"I get it."

"Great. Don't worry about food, I'll feed you well!" He thought Misty sounded much more cheerful now, not forced, but really cheerful.

"I'm glad!" Ash sighed. "Thanks again, Mist."

"Its completely my pleasure, Ash." He heard her giggle. "Midnight, then. Don't forget to go meet Gary. He'll be waiting for you and Tracy doesn't know anything about any of this, so don't say anything when he's around. I doubt Gary would ask you something, though."

"Okay… see you later."

"See ya!"

The line went dead. Ash walked back indoors, deleting Misty's call from his cell.

_If I'm not going to tell them where I'm going, I shouldn't leave any trace behind that I spoke to Misty.._

_It might not only look suspicious, but, May would also want to know what I spoke to her._

_I don't like lying to her, not if I can help it._

And as he entered the kitchen, his mind formed up the perfect excuse.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_Misty had rushed indoors, unlocking the gym door, after Gary had dropped her. she had then hurried to her bedroom to find Lance waiting for her._

"_Did you sneak in through the pool again?" Misty asked him._

_Lance merely nodded._

"_Stay here and give me a moment to change into something better," she told him, walking into the bathroom. _

_She had emerged a few minutes later, dressed in men's jeans and tee, her hair pulled into a ponytail again._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "I just have to make a call – I told Ash I'd confirm about the plans."_

"_Go ahead," Lance said. "I'll serve the soup while you're at it."_

And then, Misty had spoken to Ash.

"So he's meeting you at _your_ secret place then?" Lance asked as he passed her a bowl of soup.

Misty chucked her cell phone on her bed and sitting cross-legged, accepted the bowl.

"Yeah."

Lance sat on the chair, facing her. "Does it taste good?"

Misty took a sip and smiled. "You haven't improved much, have you?"

Lance colored and coughed to hide his embarrassment. "You haven't improved much, either."

Misty laughed. She took another sip of the hot, clear soup. "So… you told me you have news…"

Lance turned grim at once. "I received more news about the League's Papers"

Misty's expression turned wild. "You have?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Lance said with a poorly-hidden triumphant grin. "Its here." He pushed a file towards her. "Take a look at it."

Misty set her bowl down and glanced at the first page. And she gasped. "This – this is -"

"Exactly what you think," Lance completed for her. "Giovanni has literally purchased the rights of the League. I wonder how he managed to get hold of all the shares of the League."

"And its not just _any_ League," Misty agreed. "It's the _Supreme_ League!"

"I wonder where he gets the money to fund his actions…" said Lance, thoughtfully.

Misty supplied him with a bit of her own research. "Apparently, there have been rumors of Pokemon Fossiled Eggs being found in his private island, in the Southern Ocean."

Lance involuntarily gasped.

"There's more," said Misty, still glancing at the page. "It seems he's got scientists and researchers working for him day and night, trying to unveil all mysteries which those fossils and eggs might have. And more surprising than that is, those scientists are working for free. They are those people whose research work and discovery was rejected or unrecognized by the Government."

"So…"

Misty met his worried eyes with hers. "So he's managed to gain confidence of all those Pokemon Researchers and Scientists. The Invincible Weapon he's made? I bet it's the combined effort of all those Scientists."

"And yet he needs the charged Diadem to get his Invincible Pokemon to work," Lance finished grimly. "Page two highlights all the new rules of conduct. And these rules do not just curtail the rights of judges and trainers to maintain their privacy, they also have specific rules about the Pokemon each trainer would use."

Misty quickly glanced through the page.

"I want you to study it thoroughly and prepare Ash beforehand," Lance told her, sipping from his bowl. "If you're going to train him to face the new battle rules, you better teach him all the new rules of conduct as well."

Misty nodded, turning to the next page.

"That one's about this extinct Pokemon called – Byet. I don't know what this piece of information was doing, sitting in the middle of other 'X' marked files, but I took it up any way," said Lance. "You never know what information might turn out to be useful in the future…

"It's a…water Pokemon?" Misty looked up, surprised.

Lance nodded. "Yes; or at least - if such a Pokemon did exist - that's what this document says."

"Hmm…" Misty frowned thoughtfully. _What is a paper like this doing in Supreme League's 'X' marked files? The league doesn't keep tabs on extinct and legendary and rare Pokemon…_

After they finished their soup, Lance passed her a mug of fried rice with curry. "I chanced finding out who the other judges are," said Lance glancing at the file again. "I believe its on the next page."

Misty eagerly flipped the page and let her eyes run down a neatly typed list printed on super high quality paper with the Logo of the League:

'1. Lance – Leader of the Elite Four

2. Drake – Orange League Leader

3. Prof. Evelyn – Head of Pokemon Research Wing

4. Dr. Lara – Head of Pokemon Breeding Study Centre

5. Prof. Wood – Scientist

6. Gloria – Hoenn Province Nurse Joy

7. Misty – Cerulean City Gym Leader

8. Sabrina – Saffron City Gym Leader

9. Charla – Specialized Fire Pokemon Trainer

10. Saphira – Previous Supreme League Winner

11. Prof. Oak – Kanto Province Scientist and Researcher

12. Melanie – Sinnoh Pokemon Co-ordinator'

Misty's eyes scanned through the list five times before the list made sense to her.

_These names seem to be an odd collection… _thought Misty. What surprised her a lot was the Prof. Oak was one of the judges as well. She clearly hadn't anticipated that. _Did I make a mistake telling Gary about all this? Would Gary keep my secret or would he tell his Grandfather?_

A hundred doubts passed Misty's mind.

"You must recognize few names…" Lance commented after a long pause.

"Actually, I know half of them," said Misty, "You, Drake, Sabrina, Charla, Prof. Oak and Dr. Lara – I know you all."

"That's good."

"Did you notice something peculiar about this list?" Misty asked, still frowning thoughtfully. Her food lay untouched.

Lance perked up at once. "It has something unusual?"

"Didn't you notice how they've picked up the judges?"

Lance gave her a blank look.

"Think, Lan," Misty urged. "See what fields each of us are from – what we specialize in…"

Lance scanned the list again and his eyes lit up. _Holy crow! How didn't I see this before?_

"Giovanni's sure doing something very huge, Lance. Excepting me, all the others chosen to be judges are the best in their fields," Misty said thoughtfully. "He's nicely got all those people who stand any chance opposing him bound within the walls of the Stadium!"

Lance's eyes widened in shock. "With all of us out of the way, safely locked inside, he can do whatever he wants out here, without fearing any interference!"

"But he would still have to leave the Diadem inside the Stadium during the Tournament."

"Because if it is moved before the last day of the Tournament, it wouldn't have enough energy to supply."

"So if we have to whisk that Diadem away, then, its during that particular time…" Misty did the logic. She paused for a brief moment, thinking over everything. "Do you want to take some others in confidence?"

Lance shook his head. "Right now, I cant trust anyone."

"You trusted me."

"You're a different thing," Lance said, suddenly grinning. "You're my girlfriend's youngest sister and the only girl man enough to give Giovanni a thrashing."

Misty grimaced.

"Seriously speaking, I knew I could trust you the very first time I saw you, Ash and Brock," said Lance. "I knew right then that you were loyal to your friends. My confidence in you just increased over the years."

Misty remained lost in thoughtful silence.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

Lance pointed at her untouched food. "You have to eat."

"Oh!" Misty smiled and started eating. "So…does Lily know you're here?"

"No…if she did, I wouldn't be sitting here with you," he said laughing. "We haven't met for a fortnight now. She's surely going to have my head when I see her next."

Misty laughed. "Its quite amusing, you know, seeing the great Lance look so scared of my sister."

"You missed out on the obvious fact," Lance said severely. "I'm scared _because_ she's _your_ sister."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You've been working really hard, haven't you?"

Lance nodded throwing his own empty mug into the trash bag. "Yeah, but whatever I managed to dig out is worth the effort I put in," he said with a sigh. "You're working just as hard, aren't you?"

It was Misty's turn to groan. "Don't even remind me about it…"

Lance got up from his seat and walked over to a black cupboard. "Its time for me to leave," he said turning back to look at her. "There's more in that file, so once you're done reading it, you better put it in safe storage." His voice softened. "And Misty-"

Misty got up from the bed. "Lance?"

"Don't push yourself too hard."

Misty felt gratitude well up inside her.

Lance gave her a smile that looked both encouraging and exasperated. "I wish you all the very best in your task."

"Thanks, Lance," Misty said slowly, feeling touched.

"Keep me posted on Ash's progress."

"Will you be dropping by anytime soon?"

Lance shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to. I'd probably see you directly at the League."

Misty lowered her gaze. "Doing this all alone will be a little tough."

"You don't need me with you to train Ash," he said, a grin now spreading across his face. "You already have plenty of practice teaching him things…"

Misty smiled.

"And that room you readied for Ash…I couldn't help but feel a little envious…" Lance whispered in a teasing voice. "How I wish Lily did something like that for me…"

Misty stared at him, mortified. "No-you didn't!"

Lance grinned. "I passed by it and I couldn't help take a sneak peak…"

Misty threw the nearest pillow at him. "Get out! Don't you ever enter my house again!"

Lance laughed. "I wont peek in the next time!" he called over his shoulder, shaking with laughter at her red face, as he opened the cupboard door. "Promise."

Before Misty could retaliate in anyway, he stepped inside and he was gone. Sighing, Misty peeked into the dark stairway that spiraled downwards into a dark hole and closed the door shut.

…

"She told me to give you this," Gary told Ash, handing him a small wrapped parcel. "It has all your Pokemon in it."

"This thing carries all my Pokemon?" Ash asked doubtfully.

"Every Pokemon you left here," said Gary. "Once you decide which Pokemon you want and which you don't need, just scan this device on the Pokeball transmitter and then select all the Pokemon you want to send back. All you have to do is mark the Pokemon and click send. They'll be here before you can say Misty."

Ash thanked him though he still found it difficult to believe in it.

"What are you so tensed about?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow. "Worried about something?"

"Nothing," Ash lied.

Gary sighed. "You're a lame liar."

"You lie very well, don't you?" Ash snapped back.

"Considering that you're having a rather stressful homecoming, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Ash gaped at him. "What? you're backing off without a fight?"

"I suppose being with Misty has softened me…" Gary said more to himself. "I wonder why I just cant put on the usual carefree attitude… Stupid girl. She had to come and change the way I think…"

"You aren't making any sense," Ash muttered.

Gary gave Ash a sly look. "Do I sense someone feeling jealous here?"

"I'm not jealous!" Ash snapped, his temper getting the better of him. "I'm just being protective."

"Protective?" Gary grimaced. "I didn't know 'being-protective' was another word for 'hurting' someone."

Ash felt like flaring up. But in his heart, he knew what Gary implied was true. He sighed defeatedly.

"Don't worry," Gary assured him. "I wont ever hurt her the way you did."

Ash gave him a curt nod. "Thanks," he said stiffly, before heading towards the front gate.

"One more thing, Ash!" Gary called, making Ash stop. "I don't know what Misty's doing," he said walking over to Ash. "And I don't know why she's doing all this either. So I just have one advice for you."

"Shoot."

"She's working real hard," Gary said softly. "So whatever she's doing must be really important to her. don't disappoint her."

Ash gave a curt nod.

"And Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to make amends for what you did… you know apologizing for your past actions and stuff – this is the right opportunity," Gary whispered, a faint smile spreading across his face. "You're going to be spending quality time with her, Ash. Fate couldn't have provided you with a better opportunity to right the wrongs you might have knowingly or unknowingly committed in the past."

Ashy or unknowingly committed in the past."

Ash stared at Gary in surprise.

"What're you so surprised about?"

"You just spoke so wisely!" Ash made a lame attempt to joke. "Okay," he said seeing his friend's reaction. "Arent you worried I might stared at Gary in surprise.

"What're you so surprised about?"

"You just spoke so wisely!" Ash made a lame attempt to joke. "Okay," he said seeing his friend's reaction. "Arent you worried Misty might dump you for me? Why give me ideas when you could easily have her all for yourself while she hates me?"

Gary shrugged. "I know what _my girlfriend_ wants," he said. "If being friends with you makes her happy, I'm happy helping her out. And I'm not the least worried about she dumping me for you. So long as she's happy, I'm contented with things too."

Ash couldn't believe he was hearing all this from Gary – a guy, Ash was sure, didn't have understanding. He started walking away, still wondering about it when he reached home.

…

_I wonder what all this adds up with… _Misty thought. _There has to be something bigger involved, considering what Giovanni's been doing. _

All these years, time and again, they had crossed paths with Giovanni. And each time they had ended up foiling his plan for conquering the world.

_Conquering the world doesn't even sound real. It has to be something more sensible…_

It had always been anything rare or unique. Giovanni never cared for anything else. He liked the power he wielded, and he invested a lot in research. Pokemon, legends, fossils and herbs. Giovanni spent half his life studying Pokemon. Misty knew he wasn't just a proud cold-blooded super-bad guy. She knew everyone – including Ash and Lance – gave him little credit. Giovanni deserved more than that. Misty knew that they were underestimating him.

He was cold-blooded, cruel and evil and bad to the very core, but she knew that he was also a genius. Even if he was the bad guy, there was no doubt he was brilliant. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't be who he was now.

Misty knew from careful study that conquering the world could not be Giovanni's wish. The world's history proved many times that one man can never control the world, no matter what power he held. Giovanni had invested both time, money and intelligence in his research. There was no way he would make the same vain mistake as hundreds before him had made.

She knew Giovanni was too much of a genius to believe he could control the world.

And every time she and the others foiled his plan, he didn't hunt them down to kill them or hurt them. Sure, he knew where they were, with Team Rocket catching up with misty's team very often. Even so, he hadn't come behind them seeking revenge. He had let them go, as if showing them mercy.

But there had to be something more to his odd behavior.

_Don't villains always kill whoever stands in their way?_

And yet, Giovanni had patiently let them go, biding his time before striking something new again.

_So there has to be something specific he wants to achieve. Something he has his eyes on from the very beginning… _

Misty sighed.

_I wonder what could it be that he seeks so desperately… _

Power to rule over others? Power to be the best in the world?

_Giovanni's way too smart to pursue such a foolish goal._

_There has to be something – something that we missed about him – some angle we didn't consider while we studied him._

_Question is… what is it that he wants…?_

…

"You're leaving?"

"AGAIN?"

"so soon?"

"We just came home!"

Ash silently stood before the two women. He knew this was going to happen. He had just told them that he was leaving home to train again in solitude for the Supreme League.

May grabbed Ash's shoulder and shook him. "Why the sudden plan? Did that telephone call have to do something with it?"

"Even if it has, I don't see why you have to make such a big deal of it," said Ash. "I have to train harder, May! You saw me today with Misty. if I cant even beat her in a three on three match, what chance have I got against others in the League?"

"Fine, lets leave," said May scowling. "I'll go pack my clothes!"

"I'm going _alone_." Ash emphasized the word 'alone'.

Both his mother and May looked surprised.

"Why?" May demanded. "I'll help you train!"

"No," Ash said firmly. "I don't mind doing other things with you, may, but this training is something I have to do alone."

"But-" May started to protest, but Delia squeezed her shoulder warmly

Delia gave Ash a nod of understanding. "Let him go, May," she said calmly. "I know he's itching to start training again. It wont do you any good to stop him. If he wants to do it alone, let him be."

May stared at her.

"Have faith in him, dear," said Delia looking at May with motherly affection. "He's working to achieve his dream. Let him go."

Ash was touched by her words. He couldn't have been more grateful to her.

Delia beamed at him. "So, when are you leaving, honey?" she asked brightly. "And have you done your packing yet? You'll carry food with you, wont you?"

Ash sighed in relief. Compared to the uproar he had imagined, his mother was taking all this in a cool way.

"Thanks, Mom," he said suddenly yearning to hug her.

He had never liked to make a public display of his love for his mother. The only person he loved more than his Pokemon and his friends was his mother. And even then, he didn't understand why he felt so embarrassed every time she hugged him when other people were around.

But right now, nothing mattered to him. Ash threw his arms around his surprised and rather pleased mother and gave her a warm squeezing hug.

"Thanks a lot, Mom…" he whispered again before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek – May's eyes popped out seeing that – excused himself and hurried upstairs to his room.

May stared after him. _What's gotten into him?_

Delia smiled to herself. "May?" she asked brining the young girl out of her thoughts. "You okay, dear?"

"What? oh – um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't be too worried," Delia adviced. "Ash is just like his father. Once his mind is fixed on something, there's nothing changing it."

May sighed.

"I know its difficult, but that's how he is…" said Delia. "Ash is just not the kind of person who would settle down for good at one place. You can never expect him to drop his dreams and stay with you all the time. and most times, you wont follow him, wherever he goes because it will get tiring after a while."

May gave her a confused look.

"One piece of advice, May," Delia said in a grim voice. "If you are looking forward to falling in love, getting married and settling down in one place for good, Ash is not the right kind of man for you."

A shocked look crossed May's face.

"Don't think I'm purposely feeding thoughts to your brain, dear. I know my son very well, May. So I'm just warning you about the stark reality. With you two its always going to be like this – Ash will always want to keep moving, searching for new quests and tasks. And if you don't go with him, you'll find yourself alone at home…

"Falling in love and dating is one thing – the best part of one's life, I must say – but getting serious enough to marry that person is an altogether different thing. As you're now, even if you two did break up, all you'll have is a broken heart – something that can be mended over time by someone else. You'll still have your own life, to do what you wished. However, once you're married, things change. People usually marry so they can settle down and start a family. And that brings in additional responsibilities. It wont be just you and him any more. It'll be you, him and a little one dependent on the two of you. That would mean, you will have to have a stable family which unfortunately can never be the case with Ash."

A long minute of silence followed.

"How do you know Ash is like that?" May couldn't help asking, though a little stiffly.

"I told you he's just like his father, didn't I?" said Delia looking away. "Why do you think you've never seen his father home?"

Delia's voice broke and May understood the raw fact completely. It shocked her more than she would've thought.

"Mrs. Ketchum-"

Delia blinked her tears off. "I do hear from him once in a couple of years…" she said. "And I know he loves me just as much as he did before we were married… but somehow… its different now. I knew it would be like this right from the very beginning. And even then…its difficult at times for me. You wouldn't know anything about loneliness, because you've never experienced loneliness before."

Delia sighed looking tired. "You're still too young to think about such things… Knowing Ash, it is my duty to warn you, May. He's a nice boy, a gem of a child, someone who'll love you faithfully with all his heart. But he wont always be there beside you." She gave the surprised May's shoulder a squeeze. "I just want you to think through all the angles before you make your decision. It would hurt me a lot to see someone going through my fate."

Saying that, Delia walked out of the living room without another word.

May didn't know what to think.

_What was she trying to tell me?_

She thought that Delia hadn't been clear on what she was trying to say. Did Ddelia want her to stay away from Ash? or did she want her to know about Ash and then continue staying by him?

_Or does she want me to leave Ash so Misty could take my place instead? _

May was shocked by her own thoughts. How could she think such bitter things about the nice sweet Delia who had treated her just like her daughter? Or about Misty whom everyone believed to be so nice and kind? And hadn't she herself heard what Misty had gone through?

But she couldn't shake the nagging thought.

_What if Misty did tell Mrs. Ketchum about her feelings and Mrs. Ketchum deciding she liked Misty more than me, planned to help her out?_

May felt guilty the moment she thought about it. She could never see Mrs. Ketchum fall so low.

_I have to admit I haven't seen Ash's dad – not even in pictures._

Another realization struck her.

_I've never heard Ash speak about his dad…_

May thought about her own parents. They were always together no matter where they went. She had always dreamed of finding a husband like her father. Someone who would always be there for her, beside her, holding her hand – just the way her father was there for her mother.

She liked travelling, no doubt. But her ultimate dream was to settle down back at her home town and run the gym with her sweetheart, just like her mother. Settling down and starting her family was her dream. The journeys she undertook and her travelling were just the means of getting to that ultimate dream.

Now that she was thinking, Ash wasn't the least bit like her father. Her father was more like Brock, or Drew – calm and composed and intelligent. He was powerful, but he handled fame well. For her father, his family came first, even before his Pokemon. He didn't travel more to better himself, because he was content being the way he was, because he would never leave his family.

_Ash on the other hand…_

May sighed again.

Ash was always travelling and he had never shown any other dream other than to keep travelling and becoming the best. He cared for his family, for his friends, for his pokemon, for her; but May wasn't sure he would be ready to give everything up for her sake.

She realized what Delia meant. If she wanted to stay with Ash, she'd have to go with him everywhere. If she didn't, she'd be just sitting at home waiting for him to contact her or come back home someday.

What May didn't understand was why? Why wouldnt Ash give his quest up and stay with her?

_And even now, he didn't want me with him…_

May glanced at the framed photograph decorating the wall before her. it was an old photograph of Ash. Ash and Brock had their arms around Delia; Misty knelt before the trio with Pikachu on her shoulder and togepie in her arms. Delia was ruffling Misty's hair. The four of them were beaming, their face full of carefree joy.

_I wonder if you can make any sense out of this, Misty…_

May continued staring at Misty's face in the photograph.

…

Ash checked the contents in his worn out, dirty looking travel bag for one last time.

"toothbrush, toothpaste, tongue cleaner, shaving kit, soap, towels, two pairs of extra clothes, spare socks, night clothes…" Ash murmured to himself. _And underwear… _he didn't speak that aloud. It embarrassed him to even speak the word out aloud. He wondered if it was because of his Mother's constant complaints that he didn't change into new ones frequent enough. Coloring slightly at the memories, he zipped his bag closed.

With a tired sigh, he fell back on his bed wondering about the coming night. The prospect of seeing Misty scared him – but he couldn't help feel a thrill thinking that he would be spending five months with her. Ash wondered if this was right because he was still dating May, and as far as he knew, May was serious about their relationship more than he had ever been.

So would it be wrong if he felt happy at the thought of being with Misty again? He didn't know.

_I should be feeling bad that I wont see May for five whole months…_

But strangely, he wasn't feeling bad about that fact at all. He knew he should at least feel like he was going to miss her. but that feeling didn't come either.

And that made him feel guiltier. At first, he had been like this with Misty after she had left. He hadn't felt the need of keeping in touch with her. he had known that he wouldn't miss her because he had another girl in his group to keep him company. And after May had taken a short break, he had found Dawn. And after Dawn, May had returned to him again. That was when they had started dating.

By the time he had realized he was missing Misty a lot – which was after May had joined the group for the first time – it had been too late. He couldn't be with her even though he had wanted to. Fate or destiny – whichever had been the culprit – had ensured that he couldn't be with her without being potentially threatening to her life. So he had drifted apart, convincing himself time and again that he didn't need her, that he didn't miss her. that had been why he had agreed to date May in the first place. He had thought that if he could fall in love with another girl, he'd probably stay away from Misty forever and thereby keep her safe.

But seeing her again, hearing her voice again, hearing her singing, quarrelling with her and then she pouring her heart out to him had brought all those subdued, locked up feelings out with an intensity that rivaled the strongest attack of the strongest Pokémon. Even if the feelings had been subdued for four years, those feelings were there, nevertheless. And now that fate itself had brought her back in his life, it resurfaced, claiming its rightful place in his heart.

And having his heart like this, Ash wasn't sure if he could continue his relationship with May.

He felt immensely guilty for thinking this because first, he had pushed Misty out of his heart using May and now, he seemed to be pushing May out his heart using Misty.

Whatever the case, he knew he was breaking both girls' hearts. He knew he had already broken Misty's heart on countless occasions and it surprised him beyond belief that she was still staying by his side, helping him out again. He wondered if May would do this for him if he broke her heart.

He felt ashamed of himself. If he had been a little wiser, a little more thoughtful, he needn't have broken May's heart. It hadn't been like he couldn't survive without a girl to support him. If only he had been a little more strict with himself, this needn't have happened. But now that he had caused all this to happen, he knew he couldn't just dump May. Even Misty would kick him in the wrong place if he dumped May for her. he was sure of it.

Misty was too proud, too much unselfish and too loyal to accept him after he had done that.

And yet, amidst all this confusion in his mind, his heart knew that it beat only for one soul – Misty.

Ash could never ever love another girl or woman in this life the way he loved her. if it hadn't been for her safety's sake, Ash would've never let her stay back at the gym after her sisters returned. He remembered contemplating ways to whisk her away from her home in the middle of the night under various pretexts. He had even sketched out a plan to stun her with a pokemon and kidnap her while she was unconscious, just so she would be with him again. But each time, he had refrained, only because he had wanted her to be safe, even if that meant, far away from him.

Right now, he didn't know if he was right in agreeing to train with her.

But even though he wasn't with her, she was still involved in something dangerous that involved Giovanni – the man who had turned his life into a nightmare ever since he had started his journey.

_What if something happened to her and I am not around to help her out? Wouldn't it be a waste of all these years of painful separation if staying away didn't help at all? _His heart made him think.

_But she's been safe so far, being away from you. What if something happens to her now just because you're there with her now? _His mind argued. _It would still be a waste of all those years of painful efforts and suffering._

And Ash was confused. He was desperate, restless to come to a conclusion. Once he had decided on something, following It wasn't difficult for him. It was the decision making path that was the most difficult for him.

The worst part was, Ash didn't have anyone to talk to about this. Not Brock - not tracey – not Gary – not may – not even his mom would understand his dilemma. No one except Glow would understand him. Glow would, except that he wouldn't offer any solution or offer any miraculous words of comfort or inspiration. That frustrated him. Pikachu would understand him and comfort him as well, but it couldn't give him any solution.

The only person alive who would understand him was Misty. and he couldn't tell her about it just because she would think she was the cause of his suffering. And she wouldn't mind staying with him, even if it meant that she would be in danger. She would offer him a solution, sure. But Ash was afraid her self-sacrificing quality would prevent her from being fair about the solution.

So in the end, Ash knew he had to tackle this problem alone.

There was no one he could seek help from. So it was clear that he himself had to come up with a solution.

_It better be the right one…_

Ash muttered before going downstairs again.

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Delia's eyes gazed at the old photograph in the locket she always wore close to her heart. She refrained from opening it only because she was afraid it would bring old memories back. And then again, she knew having that one locket was the only comfort she had in her life.

The photograph showed a super-handsome looking man who looked a lot like Ash, only about ten years older. The same dark hair and eyes…

Delia had always admired the way Ash resembled his father. He was a good man at heart, was a good friend and a great trainer. She had always known that he would turn out successful, just like his father. And she had always been proud of her husband and son.

But now, seeing everything from an angle she hadn't considered before, Delia was having second thoughts about her son. She was aware of his relationship with Misty, and she was aware of his relationship with May. Just like her husband, Ash had a lot of female fans – girls first became his friends, then closer friends and then fell in love with him. She knew it wasn't Ash's fault. Ash was charming, cute and in short, quite likeable. And now, she realized that just like his father, Ash was breaking hearts of his friends.

Delia had known everything about Jason before they had even thought of dating. She had been his closest friend since early childhood. There was nothing she did not know about him. So Delia had known very well that the two of them had different dreams and goals in life.

She loved travelling with him. After marriage, she had been almost all over the world with him. And then Ash was born to them, demanding a change in their lifestyle.

She had wanted to settle down in one place so she could bring up their first child in stable conditions.

He had complied and they had shifted to Pallet Town. Their life had passed smoothly for a year, Jason working hard for the Pokemon League and she looking after their little child.

But Jason had become bored with life. He was itching to start off again. Roaming the world, living in the wilderness was his passion. One fine morning, she had woken up to find the bed beside her empty except for a neatly folded note addressed to her.

'_I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, honey. But I just cant stay here any longer. I'm resuming travelling again. I'll keep in touch and pray for your well being. Take care of yourself and Ash. _

'_I'll love the two of you forever. _

'_Yours forever,_

'_Jason.'_

Delia had been expecting it for a long time, so it wasn't surprising or shocking to her. But that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. She was hurt, sure, but she wasn't heartbroken.

Delia had known that wherever Jason was, whatever he did, whoever he was with, his heart would always beat for her. Her husband would only love one woman – her. She had complete faith in him and his love. And because she understood him very well, it was her nature to sacrifice her happiness so he could be happy. And so she had never pressed him to get back home even during the rare times that he did contact her.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her. she knew that he very much cared for her, only that his heart worked in a different way. She had always known that with Jason, it would always be a long distance relationship. She was used to this over years of practice. But that didn't stop her from feeling lonely.

Neither was it that he ignored the responsibilities of a husband and a father. Every month without any delay, he would deposit money in their joint account. If it wasn't for that money, Delia didn't know how she would've run the house and funded Ash's studies and training. And Jason made it a point to call her on her every birthday and their wedding anniversary and on Ash's birthday.

It was another thing that Ash never spoke to Jason and that Jason never expressed his desire to talk to Ash.

_It would've been better if I had a daughter to keep me company… _Delia had always thought. _That way I would have someone to talk to all the time…_

Despite her yearning for another child – a daughter – she hadn't been blessed with a second child, girl or boy. She had always wondered if that was because Jason hadn't been very keen on leaving another child behind for her to raise alone.

And though she tried to be content with Ash, she knew he was too much like his father to stay by her side or to remain her little child for long. And after he had left, the emptiness she had tried to chuck out of her mind had returned in full swing.

But then, Ash had always kept in touch with her. He always made it a point to mail her every second day and talk to her once a week. And then, Ash had introduced her to two new friends – Misty, in the first week itself – and then Brock; both of whom, Delia treasured.

She would always be grateful to her son for befriending Misty. In her, Delia had found the daughter she had so desperately been yearning for. And Misty had kept in touch with her all through her journey with Ash. It was a nice change for Delia to have Misty at home after the usual male company she had – Ash, Professor Oak and Gary. Delia had always thought that Misty had brought color back to her life.

Misty somehow reminded Delia of her own carefree days. That wasn't because Misty was anything like her. The two of them were poles apart in person and goals. They had entirely opposite ways of thinking. But Delia had since early come to realize that she and Misty shared one thing in common – both of them didn't mind sacrificing just to see the men they loved smiling. In Delia's case it was Jason, in Misty's case it was – Ash.

This was something that had both pleased as well as worried Delia. she had been pleased, because having Misty for a daughter-in-law would mean she would officially become family and Delia would finally have a daughter for company. She had always suspected that Ash would end up like his father and Misty would end up breaking her heart, and that had always worried her.

But as years had passed, and she had carefully watched Misty blossom from a little girl of ten-and-a-half into a stunning beauty of twenty.

And all through these years, she had realized that if anyone – any girl – had a chance of co-existing peacefully and happily with her son, it was her. She didn't think other girls could live such a life of unending patience.

May was a free spirited girl, someone who had her own dreams. And as far as Delia had studied her, she wasn't the kind of girl who would make sacrifices just to keep her relationship with Ash going. She was a girl who would put her foot down to make things go the way she wished. Delia had hoped that May's non-pampering, non-sacrificing nature would change her son. But after four years of being with other equally determined and adamant girls, Ash had shown no signs of any change in his way of thinking.

_Some things are passed from person to person genetically, and such things rarely ever change._

Delia had finally realized that try who may, Ash wouldn't change. He _would_ be like his father.

But then, things didn't depend on her thinking, did they?

She knew what was best for her son. But Ash would always choose what he wanted, whether or not it was best for him.

Delia dabbed her tears with a soft handkerchief and after one last gaze at her husband's photograph, she closed the locket again and returned her thoughts to the present.

She felt better knowing that she had warned May about her own son. She knew that May was a smart girl, someone who would put deep thought into the matter and cross-verify for herself if what she had been told was true.

_May would do whatever she deems right… _thought Delia as she washed her face. _Though they're too young for marriage, it would still help stop them before their relationship evolved into something more serious…_

Delia was sure she'd accept any girl Ash chose with welcoming arms, no matter who she was. The only thing that mattered to her was that the girl should know about this nature of Ash. If the girl is willing to accept Ash like she had accepted Jason, then life ahead would be smooth – for that girl. She didn't want an innocent girl making a mistake just because she wasn't aware of Ash's nature.

She thought of Jason again, her heart drowning in the depths of loneliness.

Only three people alive knew the truth about Jason – Professor Oak, Ash and Misty.

Ash had asked her early, where his father was and why he didn't visit home or talk to him often. She had made lame excuses back then, something that portrayed Jason as a Hero, some kind of a patriot in their son's eyes. But as years had passed, and Ash had started with his journey, he had demanded the truth and she had told him everything. From that moment onwards, Ash had refrained from taking his father's name or even mentioning him in any talk. By and by, Delia had grown to understand that he didn't like discussing topics that wandered around his father and refrained from even mentioning to Ash about the rare times that Jason did call.

Ten years had passed since that day and the situation still was the same. It was common knowledge for everyone in Pallet town to refrain from talking about his father when Ash was around.

Delia didn't know why or when Ash had told Misty about his father. It had surprised her to know that he had actually spoken to someone about Jason. And one summer when Ash had returned home with Misty and Brock, the two women had shared a good talk about the whole thing – Misty being totally understanding and comforting Delia even though the younger girl was barely fourteen years old.

Delia had always known that the orange haired tom-boy was definitely mature for anyone of her age.

And from that day on, Delia had found something else in Misty – a best friend.

That was the beginning of the unique relationship between the two women. Delia filled in the role of being Misty's mother and Misty filled in the role of being Delia's daughter. The two friends provided each other the much needed comfort.

And right now, she was beginning to wonder if Misty was sane.

_She's been acting pretty weird ever since she came for the party… I didn't even get to celebrate her birthday…_

She hoped Misty could get over Ash and move on with life. Ash had insensitively hurt her on countless occasions, the most recent one being nothing different. But Delia had found this sudden behavior of Ash quite strange. She didn't understand why he had stopped keeping in touch with her all of a sudden, or why he had tried his level best to avoid Misty or Cerulean City during any talks with anyone. She had known that of all his friends, Ash had always been closest to Misty. that the two were more than best friends was no secret. She had never figured out what made Ash suddenly ignore her and hurt her the way he had been doing for four years now.

She knew he must have some reason for behaving so, probably some reason he didn't want to share with anyone. So she kept out of it, figuring he'd tell her if he wanted to.

What confused her even more was Misty. From the usual Misty she knew, Delia would've expected her to kick Ash in the butt and start afresh, showing him that he meant no big deal to her. but the reaction she was getting from Misty was just the opposite of what Misty would do!

She had known that Misty loved her son a lot. It was common knowledge and difficult not to know.

But it was only recently that she had realized how much the girl was in love with Ash. for Misty to express her feelings so openly was very very rare. It only confirmed Delia's guess that the love Misty had for Ash was way more than the love she herself had for Jason.

This realization made her admire the young woman's will to love. And it made Delia worry about her more than she had before. She really didn't want the girl she loved so much, the girl who was a daughter to her and a best friend, to shatter herself to an extent that it couldn't be repaired again.

Delia only prayed that whatever Ash did, May and Misty would have the courage and will and the strength to carry on with their lives without losing themselves to desperation and sorrow.

She wished she could do something about it.

Delia studied herself in the mirror. Satisfied that she looked okay, she went downstairs.

_I have a hunch that this training thing has something to do with Misty…_

…

Gary frowned at the paper before him. It was his most recent research that was based on nothing but a rumor – about a pokemon long since believed to be extinct.

He was staring at the picture of an inscription found in an underground cave shrine by a little boy who had been washed ashore after he fell off a cruiser. The boy didn't remember where he had been or how he had ended up floating on a piece of wood miles away from the nearest land. The photograph had been found in his camera.

Ever since Gary had started working in the Research and Analysis Wing of the Pokemon Research Facility, he had become privy to information that were kept secret from public eyes. He had been working there about a month ago when he had come across this piece of information. He didn't know what, but something in the picture shown to him had triggered his interest and had forced him to investigate the matter.

And that's how, through tiring, patient and tedious extra working hours, he had dug out all this information from nothing but scratch.

The picture he had depicted a wall carving of unknown symbols and some sort of a Pokemon with a long mermaid tail, serpentine body, thin long fins and a mouth that seemed to be full of razor sharp teeth. Over years of Pokemon study, Gary knew that such a pokemon didn't exist in today's world. It might have existed during prehistoric times, but no proof if its existence had ever been found.

Moreover, no one knew where the picture had been taken from. So his research were mostly based on mythical beliefs and rumors. The only actual knowledge he had on the topic was about the symbols that surrounded the Pokemon.

After travelling around the continents, spending from his own savings, Gary had contacted all the trustworthy Symbologists and Archaeologists he knew personally to ask for their help. And they had helped him without any suspicion or hesitation.

Gary was now staring at the translation of each symbol his friends had given him and was trying to string the words together, fill in the missing gaps and unveil the information contained in the symbols.

It was two days he had started working on the translation and he hadn't made much progress at all. Something kept distracting him from his work.

Gary wondered if that 'something' was Misty.

He groaned.

If that was the case, then he would really have to stop seeing her. He knew Misty didn't mean to actually trouble him, but she was distracting him from his important work. That would turn out hazardous for him.

_I must get Misty off my mind… _he thought firmly. _I cant let myself to be distracted from work… Solving this case is important. Someone might find use of my hard work in the future. I shouldn't let my un- recruited love for her defer me from my work…_

Gary wondered why it was just Misty he was thinking of. Of all the girls in his life, the one who had succeeded in changing his heart had turned out to be Misty. what frustrated him was that she had done it without even knowing it. Not his stunning and hot cheerleaders who roamed around with him, not any beautiful gym leader or nurse, not any other girl. It was Misty. it surprised him that of all the girls whom he could have fallen in love with, he lost his heart to the scary red haired tom-boy who was his rival's first and best friend. he had never thought, not even for one fleeting in all his years of life that it would be Misty who would finally teach him how to love.

And he couldn't help but feel pain in his heart every time he saw her eyes sparkle with love for Ash.

He couldn't help but admit that if he was feeling such pain for her only after two days of falling in love, the pain Misty would be feeling seeing Ash with another girl after all these years of loving him would be so much more intense.

His heart wrenched just thinking about it. He wished he could end her plight, but knew very well that she would never be his, or even return his feelings in a similar way.

So that meant, he just had to be content being her friend and try and help her out with her problems. He didn't have to add to her problems telling her about his true feelings for her. and he really needed to start working again if he wanted to keep himself sane amidst all the confusion of love triangles and heartbreaks.

_Come on, Gary. Dream about her when you sleep. For now, sit straight up and work._

_If I don't have a deadline, it doesn't mean I can afford to waste precious time on all this._

He shook his head, as if in an attempt to clear it and feeling bright and energized again, sat down to work on his papers.

…

"Care for an ice-candy?" Ash asked as he walked down street beside May.

May smiled at him, attempting to sound cheerful. "Sure!"

Ash noticed the change in her at once. _Man, since when did I become a heartbreaker?_

"Strawberry?" he asked her, assuming all girls liked strawberry.

May nodded. "Strawberry."

"One Green Apple and One Strawberry," he told the ice-candy seller, paying him.

"You like Green Apple?" May asked surprised.

Ash wondered what was so surprising about that. "I decided to try it out," he explained. "Its good to try new things out, you know. Gives me a thrill to try something I haven't tried before."

"I see…"

The two of them walked in silence, watching people going about their work in the small town.

"So, you've finished all your packing?" May asked slowly.

Ash nodded. "yeah, I have."

"So, which Pokemon are you taking with you?"

"I don't know who I'm going to train first with," he answered, clearly evading her question. "I haven't decided on my pokemon yet."

"So you'll come back to get others?"

Ash shrugged. "I can always have them transferred to a Pokemon Center."

May was quiet again.

"You really don't want me with you, do you, Ash?"

Ash sighed. "there are some things I have to do alone, May," he said firmly. "its not like I don't like having you around me or something. Its just that, when I go out there to battle, its going to be just me and my pokemon. I wont have anyone else to support me out there. So when I'm preparing for this League, its only fair that its just the trainer and the Pokemon.

"there are many things I want to learn, many things I want to accomplish. You saw Misty today? She was just amazing with her Pokemon," Ash looked at May with determination blazing in his eyes. "If she can get her Horsea and Starmie to do something as amazing as that, I want my Pokemon to be able to do something like that as well. And till I achieve what I want, I wont come back home."

May gazed at his handsome face and determined eyes. At that moment, she knew that for Ash, his goals will always come before their relationship.

"How long do you plan on training alone?" this was the question she was dreading to know the answer.

"Don't know, probably after few months…maybe till a few days before the League?" Ash replied. "I'll take as long as it is required to master new techniques."

May pursed her lips, staring intently at the road you were walking.

"You don't have to be bored while I'm gone," Ash said slowly. "Go out, roam around, see the world, May. I don't want you to just sit at home waiting for me to be back. Just move on – hang out with friends, tour the place. Take this free time to have fun."

May stared at him.

"you want me to move on with life?"

Ash stared back at her. "I just don't want you to think you're chained to me or something, just because we're dating. You're as free to move on as you were before we started all this stuff. Do whatever that makes you happy, May. When I'm training, I don't want to feel guilty that you're sitting bored at home, waiting for me."

"So, you wouldn't care if I just dumped you for another guy?"

Ash was surprised at her bitterness.

"I never said that, did I?" he said softly. "I know everyone thinks I'm still the same dense headed kid, but its high time people realized that I've grown up. Of course I would care if you dumped me for another guy, May. But I'm willing to go through that if it means you're going to be happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you!"

"But even so, I must leave you alone when I go training like this. That's fine by me, but is that okay with you?"

May didn't reply.

"Take your time, look around yourself. If you're willing to wait…" Ash put one arm around her shoulders. "…I would be happy to return to you someday in the future."

_Even if I don't love her with all my heart, she is my friend…someone whose heart I don't want to break… The decision about us should be hers, because I cant make any decision without breaking at least one heart dear to me… _thought Ash.

May took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I don't know what the right decision should be," she said, smiling faintly. "But I'll be willing to give it a good thought."

Ash felt relieved. "I know you will," he said, as they passed by a shop. Ash stopped suddenly, seeing something on the display, thus accidentally upsetting May's ice-candy, which slipped from her fingers and spoilt her t-shirt.

"Ash…!" May looked positively mad. "that was my favorite tee!"

Ash at once realized the hazardous situation he had managed to accidentally drag himself in. he took a quick step back. "Why don't you wash it off in the washroom?" he offered. "I'll go buy you a brand you t-shirt so you can change?"

May frowned considering the offer. "Fine," she muttered darkly. "it better be a white one."

"Sure!" Ash bowed to her, like a knight bowing to his Queen, before disappearing into the shop that had attracted his attention, causing the accident.

Sighing to herself, even as she fumed in rage, May made her way to the public washroom marked 'women'.

_You better hurry up, Ash Ketchum… you've made me mad enough to murder you tonight before you leave…_

…

Ash glanced at his wrist watch – it showed a quarter past eleven. His eyes swept around his room for one last time, checking mentally if he had packed everything he wanted. His neatly packed bag lay on his bed, Pikachu curled into a ball beside it.

He was about to put his bag on when he heard a soft knock on his door.

_May? _He thought

"Ash?" thankfully, his mother's voice called in a low voice. The door wasn't locked and a moment later, Delia walked in, closing the door silently behind her. she was carrying another bag in her hand.

"Mom?" Ash asked in relief. "I was just about to leave."

Delia smiled sweetly at her son. "I knew that, honey," she said. "I want you to take this with you." Delia gave him the bag. "handle it carefully, Ash, or you'll regret your carelessness later tonight."

Ash raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Delia just beamed at her son. "I'm just glad you're taking this to her, Ash," she whispered softly. "Do wish her again on my behalf, would you? And tell her to drop in again when she finds time."

Ash's jaw dropped. "Mom – how – how did you-?"

Delia quieted him with a kiss on his forehead. It was amusing, because she had to stand on her toes and then crane his neck towards her in order to do so. "A mother always knows…" she whispered to her son. "Do work hard, Ash, do it for her sake."

"Mom…"

"Love you honey," she said giving him another kiss before embracing him again. "Wish you all the very best for whatever she has planned for you. Do your best."

Ash gazed into his mother's eyes and embraced her again. "I will, Mom, I wont disappoint either of you."

"Just know one thing, Ash," said Delia, placing her palm over his heart. "Your father and I will always love you and always bless you every success and happiness in life. Never forget this."

She thought Ash would ignore his father again, but he surprised her.

"I know that, Mom," he said simply. "I'll do my best for all three of you."

"Farewell, sweety," said Delia.

Ash gave her one final hug before slinging the bag on his shoulder - with Pikachu snuggled in it - and carrying Delia's bag in one hand. "See you, Mom."

And wiping the one tear that trickled down his eye, he left the room silently.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Misty found the familiar rush of warmth as she sped through the woody area near Pallet Beach. Her legs stretching wide, easily dodging overgrown shrubs and dense branches, she reached her destination with amazing swiftness.

She found Ash already waiting for her.

"Hi, Ash," she said, smiling at him. "hi Pikachu!" Pikachu as usual was perched on Ash's shoulder but when it saw Misty, it hopped into her welcoming arms. "How're you, sweety? I hope I didn't hurt you much."

(I'm fine now. Your medicine cured me.) Pikachu replied. (And I enjoyed battling Starmie.)

"Is that so?" Misty grinned. "Well, aren't I glad?"

Ash stared at her. _Why is she wearing those _short_ shorts again?_

"What are you staring at?" She gave him a scrutinizing look. "Are my clothes distracting you again?

Ash flushed deep crimson. "Nothing!" he said defensively. "I was just wondering, where we were going…"

Misty laughed at his embarrassed face. "You'll know soon enough…"

Ash knew the familiar laugh. It was the same old carefree laughter – not the present, forced, pretence ones.

_This is what her true laughter sounds like. She looks like her usual self now…_

"Hey there, baby!" Misty hugged Glow again. "How've you been?"

Ash stared at her, as she hugged and kissed and cuddled the miraculous tree.

"Don't just stand there, Glow wants you to hold him!" Misty waved at him.

Ash awkwardly hugged Glow, feeling self conscious with Misty there.

Misty sighed in exasperation. "Ease up, Ash," she said calmly. "We were the ones who brought him here, aren't we? We did that together. There's no reason why you should feel so conscious with me around, now."

"I'm not conscious!" Ash scowled and turned away from her. Misty giggled. Ash leaned on Glow's trunk. _Am I right in doing this? _He mentally asked the tree. _After everything I did to keep her away from me, is what I'm doing justified in any way? Answer me, Glow. I wont put her life in jeopardy so I could win some stupid tournament._

Ash nervously waited for a reply, stroking the tree trunk with fondness.

"_Everything you do in your present changes your future," Glow's voice flooded Ash's mind, much to his surprise. "Do what you deem right. However, remember one thing – while the future can be changed, Destiny will always remain the same."_

_But – _Ash started to protest mentally.

But the voice was gone. Glow's warmth remained in his body, but the miraculous voice he had heard over four years ago disappeared.

"What are you thinking, Ash? Misty asked in a bright voice. "Still wondering if or not you should go with me?"

Ash jumped. "How d'you know that?"

Misty smiled smugly. "You're very easy to read."

Ash sighed. _I should be used to this by now…_

"So, you're ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you'd better change into something lighter," she said, starting to unbutton her shirt.

Ash gave her an embarrassed and confused look.

"We're riding Gyarados," Misty added.

"Oh!"

Misty smiled at him and turned around. "You can change – I wont peek at you."

Ash colored. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he shot, turning around. "You're the girl here!"

Misty smiled, though Ash couldn't see it. "Took you ten years to notice, huh?"

Ash colored again, but from guilt, not embarrassment. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled his shorts over them, returning the pile of clothes to the bag along with his shoes and socks and cap.

"Are you done?" he asked without turning around.

In reply, he received a giggle. "Why're you being so formal, Ash?" she asked laughing, as she slipped out of her shorts. "Such things didn't bother us before…"

Ash was surprised at her boldness. Sure they weren't this formal before, but they had been kids then – and now they were adults. Okay, even if they weren't that matured mentally, their physical bodies had matured over the years.

"We were kids back then…" Ash muttered.

Misty laughed again. "I can see that you have _matured_ a lot, Ash Ketchum…" she said in a cheerful voice. "Turned into a gentleman, haven't you?"

"I call it being decent," Ash muttered back. "So, are you done?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

He was still looking the other way, eyes squeezed shut. Probably that's why he didn't notice the slender figure sneak on him.

Two strong arms clasped around his neck, as something heavy and warm and very familiar threw itself on his back, hanging from his neck.

"WHAT THE-" Ash jumped, startled, only to find Misty's laughter blare his ears. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME, MISTY!!!" With two powerful arms, he wrenched her off his back and steadied her on the ground. "What's gotten into you?" he stared at her –

And turned crimson red –

(just in case you are wondering, Misty was wearing her bathing suit underneath her clothes).

Misty had tears in her eyes. Ash didn't know whether it was from laughing or from crying.

"Its just childhood catching up," she said giggling. "this feels so much like those days we travelled together… I just couldn't help it!"

Ash stared at her sudden childlike face, giggling stupidly at him and he saw the old Misty again – the Misty who had been so much more than his best friend. He saw the fierce determination in her happy eyes despite the stupid dazed look on her face and he couldn't help smiling.

"I missed you, pal…" he said putting his arms around her.

Misty, still giggling like a child, buried her face in his bare, smooth, chest, her body not reacting to his touch in the usual way for the first time since she'd seen him again after four years.

"I missed you too…" she whispered.

Both of them knew that this embrace, this reunion wasn't that of two estranged lovers separated by time and fate. At that moment, love didn't even cross their minds. This reunion was the reunion of two old friends who had a lot of catching up to do. It was the renewal of the bond of friendship that had seemed to have disappeared over years of separation.

Both Ash and Misty didn't feel guilty of this playful reunion. He knew he wasn't cheating on May, and Misty knew she wasn't trying to steal her friend's boyfriend either. It was just their friendship making up for all the years they had lost.

After a long minute, they separated, looking more happy and at ease than before.

She and Ash kissed Glow goodbye, Misty whispering a mental 'thank you', and walked out into the woods. Misty held Ash's hand, Pikachu perched on her shoulder as they made their way through the trees.

They walked in silence till they reached the much less used dark cove on the other side of Pallet Town. Their silence was not because of lack of topics to talk on, but because it was a silent night and they didn't want any passerby to know someone was out in the beach at this late an hour.

Misty threw out her Pokeball and Gyarados appeared.

Ash couldn't help but gasp at the breathtaking power Gyarados seemed to radiate, just by simply being there. He found himself being watched by the great creature and it surprised him and pleased him to know that Misty had been the one to train it.

"Hi, there Gyarados…" Misty whispered, hugging the large Pokemon. "You ready, baby?"

Gyarados didn't reply, as if it knew silence was essential to them. Misty climbed onto its back and then helped Ash find a secure position to sit on.

"Now, don't go fast enough to attract attention, okay?" Misty whispered, stroking the Pokemon. "Keep it steady – no stunts tonight."

Gyarados moved and the movement unsettled Ash. He lost his balance, starting to fall sideways –

And Misty caught his arm before he slipped any further. She grinned at him. "Looks like you need a lot of training…"

Ash returned her grin in good humor. "I guess I am out of touch…"

"Out of touch?" Misty laughed as quietly as she could. "More of a delayed milestone, I should say…"

Ash withdrew a small package wrapped in blue paper from his bag. "I know its kind of late… seeing that its already past midnight…but…" he gave it to her. "Happy Birthday, Misty," he said looking right into her blazing eyes. "And sorry for being a jerk all this time…"

Misty's gaze never left his eyes, even though they filled with tears. She didn't even glance at whatever he held in his hand.

Her mind blanked out and she trusted her heart to do the right thing. "Oh Ash!" she whispered softly, one palm covering her mouth, as if in surprise. "Oh Ash…"

_Did I hurt her again? _Ash thought worriedly, not understanding her reaction. He had expected her to either knee him in the _wrong_ place if she didn't forgive him or if she intended to punish him, or give him a hug and smile at him. But to his confusion, she had done neither. _If she's just going to gaze at me like that with tears…how am I supposed to know what she's thinking?_

Misty was still staring at him, looking pleased, happy and sad at the same time.

Ash didn't know what to do. What did men do when girls gave such unexpected reactions? He wished he had asked Brock or someone about it…

As her first tear drops broke through her eyes and began cascading down her cheek, Ash's body seemed to know what to do – his mind was just as confused – and Ash leaned forward…

The next moment, Ash had his arms around the slim, delicate girl, his body pressed to hers against Gyarados' back and Misty had buried her face in his chest again, her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy…" she whispered in a choked voice. "You remembered…finally…"

"I'm awfully sorry I hurt you," Ash apologized again, his eyes blazing with sincerity. "And I'm really very sorry for all the awful things I did to you, Mist… I'm sorry for being such a jerk…"

Misty wiped her tears on his skin. "I don't care…" she whispered back. "I don't care I had to go through all that pain if it means we're going to be friends again…"

At that moment, all hurt, ill feelings, anger, pain, grief – every emotion that had haunted her ever since she had been separated from Ash evaporated. All that remained was pure, forgiving, joy in her heart. The tears had been tears of unadulterated joy.

And Ash's heart wrenched as he realized the full extent of the effect his actions had on her. he had never wished to cause so much hurt to anyone – least of all her.

"I don't deserve you…" Ash murmured quietly.

Misty hugged him tighter. "Yeah…" she murmured. "You don't deserve me… but I do deserve you…"

Ash sighed in relief, laughing weakly. "Well, you honor me!"

Misty sighed. "About time…isn't it?" Gently, not meaning to seem rude, she pushed him a little away from herself.

Ash understood what she meant and released her, inching back to his previous seat again.

"Wouldn't you see what I got for you?"

Misty glanced at the small package. "What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Open it yourself," Ash said, grinning.

Misty smiled at him and pushing herself to a sitting position, balancing herself on Gyarados' scales, she started unwrapping the blue packaging. "It's a lovely blue…" she remarked.

Ash grinned, pleased that she liked it. "I remembered you like blue a lot."

Misty just smiled. She carefully folded the wrapping into a neat square and slipped it into her shoulder bag. Ash watched, surprised.

"Why're you keeping that for?"

_Dense head… _Misty smiled. "Its against law to dirty the ocean," she said in a level voice. "and…I like to keep mementos of special occasions…"

"So this is a special occasion?"

Misty smacked his head. "You remembered my birthday, dense-head!" she chuckled. "Of course its special for me!"

Ash chuckled.

Misty stared at the small antique looking wooden box sitting on her palm. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she struggled to keep her face as casual as it was before.

_It wouldn't do to let him think I'm hitting on him the moment he's away from May… _she thought. _And I really should stop hoping this is a ring… Ash and I could never be like that. _The truth hurt her, but she had grown to accept the painful fact. _He doesn't love me – he loves May._

With cold nervous fingers, she opened the wooden box –

And gasped.

Ash looked at her with a triumphant grin.

Misty's fingers visibly trembled, bad enough for even Ash to notice.

"You didn't…" Misty's jaw dropped. She stared at the solitaire aquamarine studded ring sitting in the velvet of the box. She trailed her fingers over the large aquamarine gem fixed on the platinum ring.

Ash frowned. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

And then Misty gently shut the box and returned it to him.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. He didn't have to voice his question.

"As much as I love your gift a lot, Ash…" Mist said pressing it to his hand, "I am sorry I cant accept it."

"but – why?" he spluttered.

Misty smiled and gave his hand a warm squeeze. "I'm impressed that you remembered I always craved for aquamarine rings," she said, her voice a little disappointed. "But, you should never gift a girl a ring unless you are proposing to her, Ash. I know you didn't think in this way when you brought it for me…but I cannot accept it with a clear conscience."

Ash stared at her.

"The gift doesn't matter – it's the thought that counts," said Misty gazing warmly into his dark eyes. "And just that you wished me and brought me a gift means more to me than the gift itself."

"But I – I brought it for _you_!"

Misty gave his hand another squeeze. "And that's why I treasure this memory, Ash," she said in a reasoning voice, "and that's why I cannot accept this. Just remember this in the future – never gift a girl a ring unless you wish to propose to her."

"But why?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Gems like this aquamarine – precious stones – all carry a power of sorts. Call it luck charm, call it magic, call it power to affect destiny…" Misty explained. "These solitaire gems have the magic to make a relationship work. It is considered as the best luck charm for any relationship. That's why it is the universal symbol for marriage and commitment.

"if I had taken the ring, you would have made an unknowing commitment to me, Ash, owing me half of your love… You would have problems in the future in a relationship with your future wife or girlfriend or anyone who's not me. Though very few people know about this, it is a truth that's been passed on from generation to generation.

"Don't worry about hurting me or something," Misty assured him with a warm smile. "Keep this ring for your future wife, Ash. The gem is clear, sparkling and pure. It will bring you good luck. As for me, I am content with the wrapping paper and…" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Ash just stared blankly, as if still in shock.

And before her tears could betray her feelings, Misty returned her attention to Gyarados as if it needed directions. She was still numb with shock and pain and there was a lump in her throat.

_I was right not to accept the ring… _she thought firmly, as if trying to convince herself. _I am his best friend – and best friends don't have any right over such things. He just made a mistake most people make, its cool. Nothing to worry myself about… He really cant have meant that for me if he had known its significance…_

_I really should stop yearning for hopeless things… _thought Misty. _Ash and I can never have a future… and there are other matters that require my concentration more than this hopeless love affair. I better start working out Ash's training schedules…_

Misty rubbed her numb shoulders, trying to bring some life back to her limbs. It felt nice to feel the strong winds blowing on her face. She thought it eased a little of her pain with every gust. The gentle sound of Gyarados' movement in the water soothed her aching heart.

_I am glad that Ash and I are friends again._

_And as long as we stay such friends, I don't care what hell I have to go through…_

And she felt something warm being draped over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ash. he had just draped his warm jacket over her shoulders.

She smiled at him again.

He smiled back. "I guess I will hold on to it," he said in a determined voice. "But just to be frank, if you wouldn't accept it, I'll just return it to the shop."

Misty's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

Ash shrugged. "When I saw it on display I knew at once that I had to get it for you," he said. "So you either accept it or I return it to the shop."

Misty's heart felt a faint glimmer of hope knowing at once that it was wrong. _Damn. Why did human hearts have to be so weak?_

"Don't wear it if you don't want to," Ash said with a careless shrug. "But accept it. I wouldn't take no for an answer."

And Misty burst out laughing at his surprised face.

"What's so funny?"

Misty wiped laughter tears from her eyes, clutching at her side. "Gosh! I shouldn't laugh this hard!" she murmured. "it hurts!"

Ash gave her a blank look.

"You're the fourth person who's said 'I wont take no for an answer' to me since you came back from Travia."

"Huh?"

"The first three were your Mom, Professor Oak and Gary," she said rolling her eyes. "And none of them would tell me why they have this peculiar habit of being so adamant."

"So?"

"So? Its enough to make anyone laugh, Ash!" misty burst into a fit of laughter again.

Ash shook his head, hopelessly staring at his old best friend. he couldn't help smiling himself. He had always known that her laughter was infectious. He pressed the box to her hand firmly.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Keep it," he said. "Stuff it into your cupboard, bury it in your garden or whatever – but keep it."

"But-"

"Don't wear it if you don't want to, but keep it for my sake, Mist."

Misty gazed into his unwavering, determined eyes.

"Please?" Ash implored now.

Misty gazed at his face. _I guess I cant just refuse him… _"If you insist, I'll keep it," she said accepting the box. "But I wont touch the ring."

Ash shrugged. _I know you'll wear it someday…probably when I wont be hurting you anymore. _ "Someday, you'll find yourself a lucky man who would gladly make you wear that ring," he said instead.

He knew he shouldn't push her to the edge. _Even diamonds can break._ His heart throbbed when he reflected back to her thoughtfulness. _Why is she so selfless? She should be a little selfish for her own good._

Sure, they were friends now – back to their old friendship days. But they both had to admit that things had changed.

_Who would've thought that a mere four years' separation could bring this kind of change in relations? _

To his surprise again, Misty flashed him her carefree dazzling smile. "And wouldn't it be fun to see whoever-he-is turn red with envy when I tell him you were the one who gifted it to me?"

For some odd reason, Ash's heart flared up with a rage so strong it stunned him. It took him all his will power to keep the rage under check.

"I guess it would be a face worth watching…" he said slowly.

Misty returned the jacket to him. "You might want to put this in your bag, Ash," she said, slipping the box into hers. "We're going to do a little underwater swimming."

"I smell a Rattata…" Ash muttered, raising his eyebrows.

Misty just smiled smugly. "I have Pony-bottles," she said passing one to him. "You wear them like this…" Misty adjusted the small breathing device with a small oxygen tank to his mouth and nose and turned a valve. "It gives one hour worth oxygen supply."

"And how far do we have to go?" Ash asked curiously.

Misty grinned. "We're going to Cascade Lake."

"Cascade Lake!?" Ash looked at her in disbelief. "In one hour's time? impossible!"

"You don't have to swim all the way there," said Misty adjusting Pikachu's breathing gear. "All you have to do is hold on Dewgong."

"Dewgong?"

"Gyarados is too huge for underwater transport." She slipped her bag to her shoulders and wore her own gear.

Ash found it difficult to believe, but didn't say anything. He shrugged. "Fine."

"Dewgong! Out!"

Ash held on to Pikachu tightly. "I wont let go," he told Pikachu. "But you better hold on tight, okay, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika." (okay).

Misty called her Gyarados back. "Here we go…"

…

Brock lay back on his bed, thinking about nothing in particular when his cell phone rang.

"'llo?" he answered it.

"Brock?" a cheerful voice greeted him.

He sat up at once. "Lana!"

"I hope I didn't disturb you…"

"Of course not!" he said, a little too quickly. "I wouldn't mind even if you did! "

She giggled on the other end. "You're so funny Brock!"

"So, what is it, Lana?" he asked sounding very pleased.

"Um…there's this Pokemon Breeding Course my Institution is offering and – there's a vacancy for a tutor…" she said slowly, her voice sounding very eager.

Brock frowned. "So?"

There was a brief pause and Brock wondered if she was hesitating to continue.

"The Chairman wants to know if you'd like to take up the job," Lana's voice told him.

"Oh! What-!?" _is she serious? Taking a job as a breeder?_

Lana's voice sounded really eager now. "Yes. He wanted someone qualified and experienced for this job and since you're my boyfriend, he told me to ask you if you would take the job up."

Brock almost danced with thrill. "Does taking up the job mean I can stay by your side for more time?"

There was a shy giggle from the other end. "I guess so…"

"Oh I love you!" Brock exclaimed. "I love you so much Lana! Thanks a lot for the offer!"

"So… could you come over and fix the deal in about – say three days?"

Brock grinned. "Of course. Just tell me when the term starts."

"It starts in two weeks."

"that's good enough,' said Brock, smiling. "If I get there early, we'll get to spend time alone, wont we?"

"_Idiot!_" Lana laughed. "I guess its really late now, isn't it? Why don't you call me tomorrow and let me know when you'll get here?"

Brock smiled feeling truly happy for a long time. "Sure."

"Good night, Brock."

"Sweet dreams, Lana," he whispered. "And thanks for inviting me."

"Idiot," her whispered voice flowed through the cell phone, warming his heart. "Anything to have you near me…"

Brock chuckled. "Love you, Lana. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too…" she whispered and then ended the call.

Brock replaced the cell phone on the bedside table and lay down again, staring at the ceiling.

_Thank you, Great One, for this amazing opportunity... _he thought. _Even though she's in Kanto… I still cant see her everyday. And its so much more difficult than ever to stay away from her, now that she's loves me too…_

_Gym should be fine with Dad running it… and the kids should be fine too. After all, Dad's been looking after them all the time I've been away travelling with Ash… _

_It's come at the right time. ash will be busy preparing for his next tournament. May will most probably stay with him – so we wont be doing any more travelling for the next few months to come… And since I don't have anything better to do, this opportunity is just great._

_I'll be able to learn, teach, earn and stay with Lana as well._

Brock smiled to himself.

_I could hope for nothing more._

With a content smile playing on his lips, Brock fell asleep, dreaming about the woman he had fallen so madly in love with.

…

May stared at the ceiling of her room, wondering what she was going to do. Ash's behavior had been weird. Why would he want her to move on if was serious about her? if he really loved her, he wouldn't have said that. He would have told her to wait patiently for him, because he was training hard to win for her sake or something… whatever the reason would've been, he'd have asked her to wait for him.

Any man in a serious relationship would say that.

So did that mean Ash wasn't serious about her?

Her thoughts went back to the first time they kissed. She had just won an extremely difficult Pokemon Contest Ribbon and Ash had congratulated her, thumping her on the back and giving her a warm hug. And then, in her excitement, she had leaned on him and standing on her toes, kissed him in a passion mixed with excitement and thrill. It had been spontaneous.

_Though Ash didn't pull back at that time… _May thought_, he hadn't returned the kiss either._

And then, they had started sort of dating, doing most things like shopping and cleaning and eating together. She had kissed him again, when she had told him she loved him. This time though, he had given her a small peck, and had told her that he _liked_ her. _Like_, not _Love_.

Now looking back at the past year, she realized that it had always been her taking the first step. Ash had never taken the first step in anything concerned with their relationship. And though he hadn't openly objected it, he hadn't openly told her of his feelings either.

And just the previous evening, he'd told her that he loved her – as much as he loved Misty. and he had kissed her for the very first time. but then he had looked as surprised by it as anyone committing a mistake would be. So, did that mean he hadn't actually wanted to kiss her? but what of all the flirting moments they'd had together? Surely, he cant have pretended all that, or could he?

And yet now, he was giving her the option of moving on or waiting for him, neither of which May liked. She didn't want to move on – she loved him.

_But the question is… does _he love me_?_

May cursed herself mentally. Why did she have to get stuck like this? She wanted to wait for Ash, but something deep within her heart told her it was pointless to wait for him. Whether it was because of the things that Delia told her or whether it was because of whatever she had overheard of Misty and Ash's conversation, she didn't know.

_what should I do? _

_Whom should I talk to?_

She knew it was pointless talking to Delia. Delia had already told her whatever she thought of her relationship with Ash. she couldn't offer any other alternative either.

_Brock?_

But one glance at the clock changed her mind. She shouldn't be disturbing Brock during such late hours. She'd already bugged him enough for a lifetime, when she'd called him over the previous night. Then who?

_Mom? Dad?_

She cursed herself again. Talking such matters over would only make them worry and they'd think Ash was the bad guy. She didn't want to do that.

Max was too young and she didn't have other best friends to talk to.

_Drew perhaps…?_

And tears filled in her eyes as she remembered how hurt he had been the last time she'd seen him. He had just confessed to her his true feelings and she had apologized to him because she loved Ash and couldn't love anyone else.

"_Ash isn't the right guy for you, May…" he had told her, holding her hands, looking into her eyes with a blaze she had never seen before. "He doesn't seem the type who would give his heart to any one. He's a free spirit – you can never have him for yourself."_

_And she had gently squeezed his hands and told him that she believed in Ash and she loved him with all her heart, so even if he was like that, she'd change him._

_Drew had seen the life in her eyes and had hung his head. "If being with him makes you happy…" he had said in a sad quiet voice, "…I wish you all the best in life." Then he had gotten up from the table. "Good bye, May, if you ever need me, I'm always there for you." _

_He had slowly pulled his hands away from her and left the restaurant._

May could never forget the honesty and seriousness in Drew. And yet she didn't pick him. She had liked the free spiritedness of Ash more than Drew's sincere honesty.

She wondered if that was a mistake she'd have to repent all life.

_I want to talk to Drew, _she decided, _but not about this, yet. Right now, I want to talk to someone who knows Ash very well, someone who can help me think well about the situation and give a fair opinion…_

_But who?_

And even before she knew it, the first name that came to her was –

_Misty._

Though it surprised her, she knew that if she could talk to someone as a girl, and open up her feelings, it could only be Misty. and as much as she hated the fact that Misty might be the reason for Ash behaving so weirdly with her, May had to admit that Misty would understand her more than anyone else could. She didn't know if Misty would be selfish or not, but she didn't care. She wanted to cast this thing off her chest as soon as possible.

_I hope you really help me, Misty…_

May took her cell phone and dialed Misty's number. The call was transferred to the answering machine.

_Guess she's probably fast asleep… _thought May. _Her gym starts tomorrow…_

"Misty?" May spoke nervously. "its May here. I – um – I hope I'm not disturbing you or something… but I'd like to speak with you about something very important to me. Its really eating me up and I just cant seem to open up to anyone else. I don't know why my heart feels that you're the only one who can understand me." She sighed. The difficult part was over. "Do you mind letting me know if I could share my feelings with you and if yes when it would be convenient for you to meet me? I really must speak it out before it hurts me more, Misty. I know that you'll be busy with gym and stuff, but if you could take some time out for me, I'd be forever grateful to you. But I'll understand if you don't have time, okay. No pressure, no hard feelings… Just let me know your answer. I'm waiting. Good night."

She ended the call.

_I hope you do agree to help me, Misty. I need your help._

She pulled her covers to her chin and closed her eyes. The gnawing pain her heart had been feeling had suddenly lessened and her heart had calmed down. It was as if her inner self knew that everything would be alright now, now that she had asked Misty to help her. it felt as if her heart knew that Misty would sort things out and help her arrive to the right solution.

_Misty…_

Closing her eyes, May fell asleep in peace.

_To be continued…_

Hey! I know this was really late, but I just finished writing it. Something else came up since I last updated and I couldn't complete this chapter sooner. So, well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. Thanks a ton for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Love you all!

Mist7.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Ash stared around him, mesmerized by the underwater beauty he was seeing for the very first time. the water was crystal clear without any hint of pollution and though it was dark, he could still see the underwater life and habitat cloaked in the soft diffused glow of moonlight.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, but they couldn't talk underwater, so he silently held on the superfast Dewgong as it whizzed past everything, cutting gracefully through the water. Beside him, Pikachu and Misty were just as mesmerized by the beauty.

He didn't know how far they had travelled or how much time had passed when Dewgong entered an ingeniously camouflaged opening in the wall of an underwater mountain.

Misty motioned to him and Pikachu to let go of Dewgong and called her Pokemon back. She then waved to them to follow her inside the tunnel.

Still in awe of whatever he was seeing, Ash followed her with Pikachu.

_Man! Its so damn black in here… _he thought. The only thing that kept him on the path was the narrowness of the tunnel. There was hardly enough space for one adult to squeeze through. _If it weren't for the movements caused by her swimming, I would think I was lost underwater._

_I wonder where she's taking us though. Didn't she say we were going to Cerulean City? But how can that be possible? Can there really be a way connecting Cerulean City from that far out in the ocean? Do other people know about this? But even if there was, where did it open into in Cerulean City? Surely…not in the gym!_

The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Ash was starting to feel tired. He was used to walking and running and the stuff but to swim underwater continuously in icy darkness in the infinite tunnel was something he wasn't prepared for. His muscles were straining to keep up with Misty who seemed to be swimming too fast for any human or Pokemon. Pikachu had been exhausted by the time they had neared the opening of the tunnel and Misty had offered to carry Pikachu on her shoulder while Ash swam behind them into the dark tunnel.

Ash was glad about that. He wouldn't have been able to carry the additional weight of his POkemon after swimming for so long.

He wondered how Misty was doing it without slowing down even once.

_Water was always her second home, but… she should need to rest after swimming continuously for such a long time… _thought Ash. _Or is it that she's found a way to make her body capable of withstanding so much of stress?_

He didn't know what to think but he was glad he had something else to think about other than the never-ending creepy dark tunnel he was swimming in.

…

Gary slammed his fist on the study desk in frustration. The air-conditioner was on switched on and the temperature in the room was close to freezing. And yet, Gary Oak was perspiring. His desk was a mess of different photographs and papers and files. His room was a mess of materials ranging from stacks of files and papers to doughnuts and potato chips wrappers.

The wall on the clock showed a quarter past three in the morning.

Misty had stopped distracting him – thanks to the more interesting details he was uncovering – but yet, he hadn't been able to translate all of the symbols to a language that made more sense.

He gazed at the screen before his eyes. It showed a larger and detailed image of the photograph of the symbols. Out of the hundred symbols in the photograph, he had managed to unravel the meanings of seventy. And yet these seventy symbols made no sense at all. So the most important information was the one lying in the other thirty symbols.

Gary felt like tearing his hair off. Of all the symbols he had unraveled, the information had to be hidden in the thirty symbols that he hadn't been able to translate or even identify.

_All this hard work – for nothing?_

Frustrated and irritated, he lunged for the nearest object, that unfortunately turned out to be his favorite coffee mug and chucked it hard at the floor. It shattered to pieces, with a loud sound that seemed louder than usual because of the quiet of the room and silence of the night.

Immediately, he regretted this.

_Damn. Now someone will want to know what I'm doing in here…_

He cursed himself. He was keeping this research a secret even from his grandfather. He didn't want anyone to come in and take a look at his work.

Though he knew that his grandfather would be able to fund him with more information on these symbols, for once, Gary wanted to achieve something on his own. He'd been overshadowed by his grandfather's fame and ingenuity as a researcher and as a scientist.

Though he loved his grandfather the most and was proud to be his grandson, Gary wanted to be recognized for something just as important a research. It was by luck that he had chanced getting the assignment and he wanted to prove to himself and to the world that he was Silver Oak's grandson and that he was a researcher as good as his grandfather.

And that lucky chance had come to him just a day after he had chanced running into Misty in a restaurant in Celadon City.

He'd been there on some official business and had decided to have a quick lunch break to get some time to think alone. He had seen Misty in the restaurant, sitting alone at a table, as if waiting for someone to come. He'd waved to her and she had invited him to join her saying that having lunch with someone was better than having it alone. He had accepted and joined her. they had spoken about her gym training, about his research and about Pokémon and their mysteries.

Then he had insisted on paying for her lunch and in return, she had taken him to her favorite ice-cream parlor in the street and treated him to a special 'Misty-Sundae'. It had turned out to be more expensive than the lunch, but she had been happy treating him, so he hadn't said anything.

That was the first time he had seen Misty's cheerful, carefree side when she was alone. And he had been surprised that she had changed so much from being a tomboy and had evolved into a beautiful girl. He'd been stunned that this beautiful young woman was the one who used to roam around with Ash, seeming so much more than an ordinary friend and travel companion to him.

That day, Gary had decided that he wanted to know more about this amazing girl. She had agreed to stay in touch with him and even after they parted after the lunch, she had kept her promise, messaging him regularly and writing to him. They hadn't spoken much, but their written conversation stretched to long computer sheets and sms.

He had told her all about his travels to different places looking for symbologists, but he hadn't told her the real reason to do so. In return, she had kept him up to date on her gym training session and about the new battle techniques she had devised.

In that short span of time, their friendship seemed to get more closer than ever.

And then he had seen her again at Ash's homecoming party from where things had started revealing their true nature.

Gary sighed. _Even the smallest bit of information that has some connection to Misty gets me thinking about her… I really need to get my head examined._

KNOCK – KNOCK!!

Gary sat up straight.

"Do you need help?"

Gary breathed in relief. _Its just Tracey._

"Give me a sec!" Gary called back, getting up. "I'll just open the door."

Gary brushed aside the broken pieces of his shattered mug, carefully with a towel and cautiously walked to the door. He didn't want to hurt himself because he was barefoot. He opened the door.

Tracey stood there looking wide awake. "What was-" he started then swallowed his words. "Oh man! What the heck happened to your room?" His eyes were wide in shock.

Gary couldn't help grinning.

Gary's room was always the neatest and most tidiest and well maintained room anyone ever saw. To see the same Gary's room in a state that seemed like a whirlwind had struck the place was as shocking as the sun rising in the night!

"Don't just stand there grinning!" Tracey said with a frustrated shake of his head. "Do you need any help cleaning this mess up?"

"Oh, thanks!" said Gary, "but I'm still working, so I'll have to leave it as messy as it is now. Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

Tracey grinned. "I wasn't sleeping, you know. I was going through several old sketches that I had from my travels with Ash."

"Really?" Gary stepped aside. "Don't you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind."

Gary locked the door after Tracey had stepped in.

"Watch your feet though," Gary warned. "I just broke my favorite coffee-mug."

"Broke?" Tracey raised an eyebrow.

Gary colored. "Okay… I might've chucked it too hard on the floor to take my frustration off…"

"So… you're working on something important?" Tracey asked grimacing at the broken pieces of the expensive unique mug.

"Yeah…" Gary shrugged. "It takes a very touch case to crack me."

"You mean your mug…" said Tracey grimly as he remembered the countless times Gary had thrown his favorite mug to take his frustration off. The mug had miraculously survived all those incidents…

Until today…

Gary grimaced. "I regret doing it."

Tracey sighed. "So, are you going to tell me what you were working on?" he asked carefully collecting all the broken shards in one place. "Or is that supposed to be classified information."

"Well…" Gary stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you can help me out…"

Tracey didn't look very interested, and continued sweeping the dangerous powder with careful fingers.

"But you should swear you wouldn't tell anyone about it," Gary told him. "Not even to Grandpa."

Tracey looked surprised. "What?" he turned to face Gary.

"I don't want Grandpa to know about it till its ready," said Gary, forming his arms across his chest. "I want to do this research on my own."

"Oh!" Tracey smiled. "That's good. I wont tell anyone if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"So, what is this about?"

"Before I tell you that," said Gary pulling his friend to his feet, "I want you to take a good luck at this." He turned his laptop towards Tracey.

Tracey's eyes widened when he saw the photograph on the screen. "Mother of all Pokemon! Where in the world did you manage to find _this_!?"

…

Misty felt the sides of the tunnel with her hands. The carvings on the stone wall were familiar to her touch and she knew how far they had come from the entrance.

_We're close to Cascade Lake… _she thought with happy relief. _I wonder how Ash is faring…_

She stole a peek over her shoulder, but it didn't help her one bit. It was too black to see anything at all. She couldn't even see Pikachu and it was sitting on her shoulder. But she knew he was behind her for she felt the water move with his every stroke.

Her fingers traced the carving on the wall.

_Three strokes to go and we're out!_

She stretched out with her arms and legs and in two powerful strokes, she could almost see the opening.

_One stroke to –_

Horror washed over her as something sharp and pointed sank into the flesh of her left arm. She couldn't see what it was, save that it was a creature of sorts, which she realized when something smooth and slippery, probably its body brushed against her body.

Misty wanted to scream, but she couldn't with the device she was wearing. Her eyes became blurry with tears as unbearable, searing pain possessed every inch of her body.

_My body is going to tear! _She thought, feeling the burning on her skin multiply with every passing second.

Pikachu seemed to realize that there was a creature that was hurting Misty, because it lashed out with its claws. It possibly hit the creature in the right place, because the sharp pointed thing in her arm carefully withdrew itself from her flesh, making Misty bite her lip so hard that it bled and fled down the length of the tunnel.

Still suffering from the pain, Misty looked behind her to see if Ash was okay, but the regular movement in the water made by his calm strokes told her that whatever it was, the creature hadn't stopped to attack Ash.

Pikachu pressed its electric pockets on its cheek to the place in her arm where the creature had probably bitten or stung her and Misty felt better, though the pain didn't subside one bit. This however encouraged Misty to thrust forward one more time.

A second later she emerged into cool open water. The moonlight bathed the clear water and Misty saw a swirl of dark, murky smoke in the water, spreading from her arm. Horrified, she released Pikachu and swam to the surface. Breaking though the surface, Misty tore her breathing gear away and panted, resting on the lip of the lake, her cheek pressed to the wet, grassy mud, her hair sprawled on the ground.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Misty scratched at the loose damp mud, tearing the grass blades away with her nails, as she strove her level best not to scream. Now that she was out of the water, the pain seemed even more unbearable.

She tasted blood in her mouth, which was the result of biting her lip very hard.

Misty trembled, shivering as numbness slowly started spreading through her arm. It alarmed her more than the pain. Her breathing slowly started calming down as icy chillness replaced the pain, gnawing at her skin.

The long moment passed and numbness took over. Sighing, breathing deeply, Misty managed to push herself to a sitting position. She could see Pikachu's yellow form near the surface, so she figured out Pikachu had Ash behind it. Not wanting them to know of her suffering, she took the first thing that reached her hand from inside her bag – a scarf – and tied it firmly around the wound.

_It would lessen the bleeding, _thought Misty, _at least till I can do something to treat it._

Misty rotated her arm, trying to get the pain to return. But her hand was numb. She pinched herself and felt nothing.

_Crap! What the heck was that thing anyway?_

_Of all the times I have passed through this tunnel, this weird creature had to turn up now?_

_Where did it come from?_

_Was that a Pokemon?_

She saw Ash surface and hurriedly changed her expression. There was no need to worry Ash about this. He had other things to worry about. Hell. She had better things to worry about – like the training schedule she had planned for Ash.

_Giovanni is worth worrying, _Misty told herself, _more than this pathetic creature and my pathetic love life. I better channel all my energy – or whatever that's left of it – into working on our defense against him._

"MIST!" Ash waded over to her. "You alright?"

Misty flashed him a faint smile. "Of course."

"Liar."

Misty blinked.

"Why is your arm bandaged and the cloth you used to bandage it stained red?" Ash demanded.

"So you noticed?" Misty asked looking surprised.

Ash leaned down and gingerly touched her upper arm. "I notice everything about you," he murmured.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "_Everything_?"

Ash gave an embarrassed cough. "Please, I'm a being a gentleman."

Misty chuckled.

"So, did something bite you?" Ash asked ffrowning. "I did feel something whizz past me, you know."

Misty shrugged, causing one of the shoulder straps of her bikini to slip. "Don't know…" she muttered too lost in thought to notice that her right shoulder was bare. "Probably a pokemon."

Ash coughed again, looking red with embarrassment. "Misty-"

"Yeah?"

"Your-"

"My what?"

Ash cursed himself for noticing it. "-shoulder."

"What?" Misty glanced at her shoulders and saw what he meant. Misty rolled her eyes. "First thing a guy would notice, huh?" she shook her head, pulling the strap over her shoulder again. "Lets go," she said in a grim voice. "Its almost morning, Ash."

"Which way?"

Misty pointed to the lake again.

"Under water?"

"Yeah."

"But what if that darned pokemon attacks again? Its too damn dark in there to even see your hand."

Misty frowned, wading through the water again. "I doubt it would come again," she said firmly. "I was here last night and this weird Pokemon wasn't there."

Ash didn't look convinced.

"I suppose it just chanced passing through this place," Misty reasoned. "Every water body in Indigo – Kanto, is interconnected you know. It just wandered off from a different place."

"Really? How?"

Misty was surprised by Ash's lack of knowledge.

"You didn't _know_?" Misty sighed. "I guess not everyone takes extra interest in water and nature. Most people are unaware of this fact – even famous scientists and researchers don't know these underground paths exist. I found all this out merely because I always wondered why we find the same kind of Pokemon in different regions of the same continent even though they are separate water bodies, miles apart from each other."

Ash looked impressed. "Wow."

Misty motioned him to follow her and Pikachu sat on her shoulder again.

_I'm glad there is no pain, _thought Misty as they swum through another tunnel, which was a bit wider. _If that pain had remained, I wouldn't have been able to move. We'd have been discovered and our plan would have been foiled…_

_The numbness is bad, but so long as it doesn't kill me before its time… I can live with it._

…

"You have seen this before!?" Gary's jaw dropped.

Tracey nodded. "I have."

Gary slapped the table. "What does it mean!?"

"Cool down, Gary," said Tracey, thumping him on the back. "Lets sit somewhere more comfortable."

Gary grumbled but finally, the two of them settled into Gary's bed with the wad of papers, file and the laptop Gary had been working on.

The symbol on the screen was made of two circles intersecting and a filled dot in the center intersection.

"So, what is this thing?" asked Gary.

"Now, these two circles symbolize complete or matured living beings," Tracey explained. "The circle that's filled in depicts the female and the unfilled circle depicts the male – the two halves of this world, whether human or pokemon."

"How do you know this?" asked Gary. "I mean, I sought help from some of the best symbologists in the world, and none of them could even figure out what it meant."

Tracey smiled. "That's because except for Misty, Ash and myself, no human being has set his eyes on this symbol."

Gary's eyes widened.

"Our little group lost our way in the seas surrounding the Orange islands," Tracey explained. "And we just had a small adventure. I remember seeing this symbol in the shrine we found there."

"Shrine?"

Tracey spoke thinking hard. "Now that I'm thinking about it, there were loads of other symbols down there… ones that I didn't take time to study or sketch…"

"Do you have any sketches of those?" Gary asked eagerly.

Tracey shook his head. "I'm afraid I lost all the sketches I made when the cave collapsed."

"Damn!" Gary threw his pillow on the floor. "Damn!" he ruffled his hair, almost tearing it out.

"Don't you wanna know what this stands for?"

"didn't you just tell me that?"

"I told you what it depicted, not what it meant," said Tracey, "I told you about the circles, can you guess what the dot signifies?"

Gary shrugged. "good in bad and bad in good?"

"Um – well – no," said Tracey. "It depicts a seed."

"Seed?"

"Seed of life," Tracey explained.

"Child?"

"Offspring," Tracey agreed. "But however, these symbols together symbolize union of two beings."

"Union?"

"Union of two souls is the means to creating a new life, isn't it?"

"Like we don't know about that…"

Tracey laughed. "Everyone knows about that, but no one knows about this symbol."

Gary grinned. "So, how did you figure out the meaning of this symbol?"

"It was a part of a prophecy," said Tracey. "It was something about reincarnation and there were wall paintings that explained what this particular symbol stated."

"Wall paintings about union?" Gary looked at him in disbelief.

Tracey turned a little red. "Now don't get wrong thoughts," he muttered. "it just showed two figures – one in black the other in white branching off from the same root with a smaller figure hovering above the arms of the two figures."

Gary thumped his friend on the back. "So you concluded this was about union?"

Tracey looked away embarrassed. "actually, Misty was the one who reached that conclusion."

Gary's mouth fell open. "-MISTY?"

"And well, she turned out to be right too," said Tracey. "The prophecy proved her deduction was correct."

"You wouldn't tell me what happened, would you?"

Tracy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Misty made me and Ash swear we'd never breathe a word about it to anyone – come what may."

Gary sighed. "Knowing Misty, it probably would be best if I let it drop…" He opened his file and next to the symbol he had sketched on it, he wrote down the translation. "So this means it's a 'union' or 'marriage' right?"

Tracey nodded.

Gary wrote it down and passed the file to him. "I managed to translate all these symbols, and it still doesn't make any sense. Take a look and let me know if you can make something of it."

"Sure," said Tracey glancing at the first page of the file. "Oh, about the other symbols I told you about? i think Misty might have an idea about what stands for what."

Gary's brow knitted thoughtfully. "How can you say that?"

"She spent a lot of time down there with Ash. So Ash probably knows too, but knowing how dense headed he is, I doubt he would remember something he saw six years ago."

Gary chuckled. "You're probably right… but how do you expect Misty to remember something that she saw so long ago?

"She keeps a diary."

Gary gave him a scrutinizing look.

Tracey scratched his nose as if hiding his embarrassment. "I peeked on her one night and I noticed she wrote something in a book. From that time on, I noticed what she did before going to bed and I realized that she kept a diary."

Gary found a sudden and intense feeling swell within his chest when he heard Tracey say that.

"Didn't you know your girlfriend keeps a diary?" Tracey shot back.

Gary tried his level best to control the intense feeling within him. "She doesn't go to bed with me, you know," he said through gritted teeth, "so I don't know what she does before falling asleep."

Tracey chuckled. "Touché."

Gary threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Tracey exclaimed catching it before it hit the laptop. "You're working on this, remember?"

Gary grimaced and turned away.

"okay, okay." Tracey got up from the bed. "In return for telling me about your work, I'll give you my masterpiece from Orange Islands."

It had the desired effect. Gary lost his irritated attitude. "Masterpiece?

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow," Tracey promised pleased that he had something that could make his friend happy. "I'll hunt it out of my portfolio and give it to you tomorrow."

Gary shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Tracey returned to the file in his hand. _This is interesting…_

…

"Where the heck are we?" Ash whispered as he followed Misty out of the tunnel. "What is this place?"

Misty grabbed his arm to keep him from stepping off the narrow ledge they were standing on. "Welcome home, Ash," she said quietly. "And we're standing inside the stadium pool."

The gym looked forbidding in the absence of all lights.

"Why did we come this way?"

"Because the gym is locked from the inside and there are cameras watching and hearing my every step," Misty explained. "It is a part of the codes of conduct for a Supreme League judge."

"So… there are no cameras down here?"

"That's right."

"How can you be so sure?"

Misty gave him a wry smile. "Considering what I have gotten myself into, I can never be too careful."

Ash nodded grimly.

"Okay, come this way," said Misty, still not releasing her hold on Ash, as she started walking sideways on the narrow ledge to her right, using the pool walls for support. "Careful, Ash, we don't want anyone to create a splash, falling into the water."

"'k…"

When they reached the corner of the pool, Misty slowed to a stop and feeling with her fingers found a hidden cliché in the wall. "Keep your balance…" she whispered, pushing a hidden lever and with smooth silence, a part of the pool wall slid to the side, leaving open a yawning hole.

Ash stared at all this, too stunned to voice his questions.

"Get in," she whispered, pushing him lightly.

Ash stepped in and Misty followed him inside using another lever to slide the opening shut.

"Its kind of dark in here…" Ash whispered.

"I know," Misty whispered behind him and pressed a switch. The passage they were standing in was suddenly lit by a line of electric lamps.

Ash watched the darkness flee as lights lit up the –

Stairways?

Misty smiled at his surprised face. "Come on, Ash, we're going down."

Ash just nodded and started walking downstairs.

Misty took the opportunity to check on her arm again. She rotated it once and then lashed out as if hitting an invisible enemy.

_Seems to be working fine… _she thought and pinched herself hard. _Bit its still numb… I cant feel a thing._

As they proceeded down the long, circular winding stairways, the lights behind them turned off on their own.

"Motion sensors," Misty explained when Ash asked.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Misty?"

Misty smiled smugly. "You remember this place, don't you, Pikachu?" she asked the little Pokemon riding on Ash's shoulder now.

(Of course!) said Pikachu.

Ash looked at his Pokemon in disbelief.

"I brought him here last night."

_This cant be the same Misty I knew… _Ash thought as he continued down the never-ending stairways. _This just cant be her…_

_The Misty I knew didn't keep these secrets…_

_I cant believe she's changed so much in four years._

"A lot of things can happen in four years, Ash," said Misty from behind him.

Ash jumped. How could she just guess what he was thinking?

"say, do you have something to eat?"

Ash looked at her in disbelief. "You're hungry?"

Misty pouted. "I skipped dinner so I could get to you. I'm starving."

"I didn't carry any food since you offered to feed me," said Ash. "But, yeah, Mom sent something for you. Knowing her, its probably something to eat." He handed her the parcel from his bag."

Misty opened it –

And her eyes filled with tears.

Ash peered at it over her shoulder. _The birthday cake!_

"Thanks, Ash," Misty said quietly as she broke off a large piece and suddenly popped it into Ash's mouth. She laughed at his shocked face. She broke off another piece and popped it into her own mouth. "Its delicious!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears away. "I must call Mum up and thank her for this wonderful gift."

"She asked me precisely not to sit on it or rough handle it," Ash murmured. "Now I understand why."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You told your Mom you were going to see me?"

Ash scowled. "Of course not. As if I would. I value my life Misty!"

Misty frowned, looking suddenly worried.

"Somehow, she guessed I was going with you," said Ash. "I don't know how she does it, so don't bother asking."

She sighed. "I guess she knows how to keep a secret."

"Er, misty?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do we have to go?"

"About two flights more and then we come to an elevator that will take us further down."

"You sure we wont pop up in Sinnoh?"

"Idiot!" She smacked him on his head

"Owie! That hurt!"

Misty's eyes gleamed. "Aren't I glad?"

"Why do you have so many stairs?"

"This place is meant for training, Ash – to make your body as fit as your Pokemon. It is only natural that you have to walk more than half your way to and fro from the exit."

Ash groaned.

"Don't worry – you'll have your share of running up and down these stairs in the next days to come."

"Don't tell me you haven't done this."

"Of course I have, silly. I wouldn't be this fit if didn't do all this," said Misty. "And whats more, I have gone through all the training that you're going to start with from tomorrow night."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow night?"

"Its almost morning and I have to run the gym during the day," Misty explained in short. "So you're going to be sleeping all day and working all night. You'll see me only at night from now on."

"But when will you sleep?"

Misty winked at him. "I have thought something about it. Don't let my sleep worry you."

"You don't sound very convincing."

Misty shrugged. "I've trained here for a little more than four years, Ash," she said with a careless look on her face. "I am fit enough to withstand any stress."

"I can see that you are powerful, Misty, just like a Gyarados-" He saw that Misty smiled on being compared to a Gyarados, not frown. "-but, will I be able to finish this in five months?"

Misty grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. She then turned him and put her arms around his neck and bent low to kiss his forehead. "You are a lot more powerful than I can ever be, Ash," she whispered with a firm seriousness. "five months is all you need to discover that hidden potential of yours."

Ash stared at her, his eyes wide. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her slim beautiful and soft body close to himself. _Snap out of it! _He roared mentally at himself. _Don't think about your best friend like that! It isn't decent!_

"Always remember one thing, Ash," Misty continued. "You and I are both part of the same Prophecy, connected together by the same Destiny to the same goals in life. And while our paths are different, our goals are the same. We are doing this to fight Giovanni, Ash, the guy who has been a part of our lives ever since the day we became friends. And as the Prophecy unfolds, we must all shed our ignorance and pretenses and reveal to the world who we are…"

"Misty…" Ash managed to whisper despite feeling suddenly breathless.

"Me fishing you out, us always being hunted down by Giovanni, us always finding answers to unknown mysteries and legends, finding Glow, hearing his voice…" Misty closed her eyes. "…all that is not a mere co incidence, Ash. The Prophecy we were told about all those years ago is true. I have realized that we are not mere spectators, waiting for some hero to stand up and defeat Team Rocket. We are the Heroes, Ash. we are the ones fulfilling our destiny, following the Prophecy word to word."

"But…"

"The Prophecy is true. After all these years of trying to convince myself that its just a mere coincidence that we chanced witnessing the Prophecy being made, I have finally researched plenty, written down the facts and rechecked it more than a dozen hundred times. And after all that, I have learned to accept the fact that we are the Heroes who are going to save this world.

"You and I – we both know that we wont sit by silently when Giovanni is wrecking havoc. So if we wont sit, it only means that we will participate in the struggle to overthrow tyranny. And by just doing that, we are fulfilling the Prophecy, Ash." Misty embraced him warmly. "I know its difficult to accept this fact, but I know that somewhere deep within your heart, you do know that this is true, that you are the chosen one."

"Mist-"

"Its all right to refuse to accept the fact, Ash. you don't have to believe in any Prophecy to defeat Giovanni. All you have to believe in is yourself and your Pokemon. Then it will work out just fine. Whether or not you believe in the Prophecy, I believe that you alone wield the power to defeat him one last time. You will sure make your family proud of you, Ash." She kissed his forehead again. "And I will be the one happier than anyone else when that day comes."

Ash breathed deeply.

"And until that day comes, Ash, I will always be by your side, helping you, fighting by your side, and praying for your success and safety. It is a promise I have made to myself, Ash, that I will always be there by your side, as long as I exist in body or soul."

Tears rolled down Ash's eyes, touched by her words.

"Why?" he asked in a hoarse, choked whisper.

Misty was smiling, not crying – not even looking sad. "Because no matter whom you love or who else loves you, I have and I always will love you more."

Ash looked like he was going to say something, but Misty didn't let him speak.

"Whether as a friend, sister, lover or whatever name you wish to give to our relationship, my love will remain the same. I will always love you with all my heart, whether we remain friends or family, Ash. I wont ever envy any other guy or girl loved by you, because when I loved you, I didn't do it expecting you to love me back the same way."

She wiped his tears gently. "And even if you did try to love me back the same way, you wouldn't be able to," she said grinning. "So, my darling Ketchum, don't keep feeling guilty that you love another girl, or that you broke my heart countless number of times. Don't let such thoughts bother you even for a moment. I wasn't heart broken when I found that you loved May. I was heart broken because you weren't in touch with me, because I thought that another girl had replaced me so easily. But now that those misunderstandings are clear, and that you have apologized for being a jerk, I have no hard feelings in my heart. I am happy to have to you in my life as the first and last man I consider my best friend, more like the heart that houses my soul.

"everyone has reasons to act the way they do. So you must have a reason too for avoiding me for such a long time. but that's past now. And right now, we are back to our old selves and that is all that matters. So, I want you to to take full advantage of the situation and mould yourself into the man I can see in my dreams. You will go far, Ash. you will be far more successful than anyone else in the world. And I will be there by your side when you walk the difficult path. Just know one thing – you and your Pokemon aren't alone. I am always there for you."

Ash couldn't control himself any longer. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed hard.

"hey, don't be such a cry baby…" Misty chided playfully. "Be a man."

"I'm sorry…" he choked.

Misty's body reacted violently again, but she was prepared to handle it. She had finally made up her mind and had come to terms with her feelings. She would always be Ash's – mentally and physically. She would always belong to him, no matter what. so she would just let her body react like that. She didn't seek a similar reaction from him. He had to save that for his future wife which wasn't her. she would stay by him throughout her life, or at least whatever that was left of her short life, helping him out as a friend. and after that, she would stay with him, residing solely in his heart and memories, continuing to be his good luck charm.

She would never feel lonely again because she would always belong to him. As long Ash was alive, she wouldn't be lonely no matter how far away from him she was.

And finally, she was at peace.

…

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"OWIE!!" Ash cried out in pain, keeling down. "what the heck was that for!?"

Misty laughed. "Its almost dawn, idiot," she said thumping his back. "Did you just forget that I have work to do?" she pulled him back to his feet. "Lets hurry downstairs, okay?"

Ash scowled but followed her with a nod.

…

"So?"

Tracey sighed, closing the book shut. "I guess its as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

Gary looked disappointed. "It's a pity you didn't observe the symbols out there, isn't it?"

Tracey nodded. "But there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Would it be possible for us to go there?"

"I'm afraid, the shrine resealed itself after the prophecy was made."

Gary scowled. "Damn."

Tracey glanced at the file again. "Still… what could these words mean?" he asked frowning thoughtfully. "Year-red-girl-pokemon-tail/tale-stone-blue-light-one-face-liquid-element-moon…. It doesn't make any sense!"

"But it has to mean something…" said Gary. "No one would list random words on an inscription like that. The words must have some relation to each other."

"But didn't you notice? Each of these symbols are from different languages and ancient scripts that existed in different times ever since life started in the world. How could one person have written the whole thing? More importantly, how could he have known all these languages? I mean, they aren't even spoken words. They are just symbols that depict something. So how could that person, whoever it was, have known each and every symbol which people now know only using advanced technologies?"

"Your reasoning makes sense, Tracey, but I still believe there is some information, crucial to the survival of the world, hidden in these symbols… I am going to continue working on it until I make some connection between them."

Tracey frowned, shut the file and returned it to Gary. "Don't you think asking Misty would be more helpful? I mean, I'm sure she will be able to recognize some of them."

"Hmm…"

"Seriously," said Tracey, walking to the door. "If there is someone who can make any connection between these random words, it will be your Misty. why don't you just call her up now and ask her?"

Gary made a face. "weren't you the one who told me not to disturb her in the middle of the night?"

Tracey shrugged. "I didn't know you were her boyfriend then. She wouldn't beat you to a pulp if you did."

Gary blushed. Scowling to pull his thoughts away from Misty, he turned.

"What?"

Gary shook his head. "Its almost dawn. She'll be up in a few minutes, so its best not to disturb her now," he said. "I'll give her a call after a couple of hours and ask if its okay for me to drop by later today."

Tracey sighed. "Why're you being so formal with your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Idiot," said Tracey, shaking his head. "Seriously, I wonder how you managed to get a girl like Misty fall for you."

"What!"

"You even talk formal with her. what are you? Her subordinate? Her colleague? Or an agent paid to keep her company?" Tracey turned and shook Gary, hard enough to rattle his bones. "Ease up, man. Drop by, give her a surprise. Buy her flowers! Geez, you don't even know how to please a woman."

Gary's mood dulled. _It's a pity I'm not really her boyfriend…._

"Do whatever you want," said Tracey with a sigh, opening the door again. "Till you sort this out, I'll go run a scan on my old sketches."

Gary gave him a look.

"I'm going to hunt out for that masterpiece for you!" said Tracey, grinning broadly. "You sure are going to treasure it for the rest of your life."

As Gary watched surprised, Tracey waved and left the room closing the door behind him.

_Hell._

Gary swept his gaze around his room.

_This place is a mess._

He glanced at the wall clock.

_I better start tidying up this place…_

…

Ash watched Misty leave through another corridor that seemed to run upwards. As the light from her torch faded out, he turned to study the room she had taken him to.

It was just the size of his old bedroom back home, and somewhat similarly arranged. The only difference was the color of the interiors – everything was blue.

_I should be getting used to this blue… _thought Ash. _This is Misty's house after all. Everything has to be blue._

There was a bed, a cupboard, a study desk with a seat and an eating table.

In addition to all this, there was an adjoined kitchen in the corner.

_Does she expect me to cook?_

Ash sighed and threw his back pack on the bed. Pikachu jumped on the comfortable looking bed, and with a good night yawn, it curled into a ball and fell asleep. Ash spent a few moments stroking the yellow fur of his sleeping pokemon and then decided to lie down and sleep as well.

_All these questions I have… _he thought. _I'll ask her tomorrow night._

_Guess its best if I just sleep now._

…

Misty sighed deeply as she turned the shower on and let the warm gushing waater soothe her aching body.

She watched crimson liquid resembling smoke swirl in the marble bath tub. Though it wasn't paining her one bit, it sure was zapping her energy out. She felt tired, almost fatigued. As she watched the her own blood wash away, she examined the wound.

As far as she could tell, it was a bite. But instead of the usual kind of teeth marks, this wound had two deep gashes, as if a Pokemon had scratched it, instead of biting.

Moreover, she was surprised to find that the edges of the wound were slowly turning blue, as if her skin was trying its best to prevent further bleeding, but was unable to complete its task.

This was unusual. Pokemon bites or scratches or even direct poison contact didn't have this kind of effect.

And though the numbness wasn't, the fatigue was killing her.

She wondered if she should call it a night and get back to bed. she wanted to sleep so badly. But she had to open her gym. the Pokemon Society wouldn't take it lightly if she failed to open her gym on time. and right now, Misty wanted to avoid drawing attention to herself, even if it was an insignificant matter. She knew the stakes of the game she was playing. The slightest mistake, the least of carelessness would be the end of her and the mission entrusted to her.

And then, she had listened to May's message.

_I wonder what May wants to talk to me about… She must be desperate, if she decided to seek my help._

Misty washed her wound again with cold water.

_I wonder whats bothering her._

She felt bad for the young girl.

_I bet its Ash._

She wiped a tear away from her eye.

_That poor girl doesn't deserve this. I'll do what I can to help her._

…

"Oh man…" Gary murmured to himself, as he positioned himself before Cerulean City Gym door. "I cant believe I'm doing this."

He was wearing casuals – jeans, turtleneck and sneakers – and he was carrying a bag that contained his laptop and papers.

And he was carrying –

A bouquet of water-lilies.

He swallowed. "Man… I never thought it would come to this…" He was suddenly feeling nervous, more nervous and restless than he had ever felt before. "damn you, Tracey." He cursed. "If it wasn't for this ridiculous idea of yours, I would be discussing this case with her, sitting indoors in her living room or somewhere."

He frowned and took in a deep breath.

"Come on now, Gary," he told himself. "Don't chicken out. Just go in."

_I can bring flowers to my friend._

Collecting himself, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Um, are you here to fight for a badge?"

Surprised at hearing this unfamiliar voice, he blinked. "No. well, I'm – er – I've come to pay the Gym Leader a visit. She knows I'll be dropping in."

The girl greeting him was probably not more than fifteen years old. He thought she looked cute.

"You mean, Miss Williams?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah. I've come to see Misty. Oh, by the way, my name's Oak; Gary Oak."

The girl bowed. "Oh, Professor Oak! Please come this way." She led him upstairs through winding corridors before finally stopping outside a door.

Gary felt awkward. The gym was silent. Wasn't the gym leader supposed to be waiting in the stadium, training her Pokemon? What was she doing in her room?

"Er, could I ask you something?"

The girl looked at him.

"Why isn't she the one to greet any visitor at the door?" he asked frowning. "I mean, Misty always made it a point to personally greet her visitors."

"You don't know?"

"What?"

The girl's expression turned grim. "She was battling me just a few hours ago and… then she suddenly collapsed."

"Collapsed!?"

"She's running a high fever," the girl explained. "she's resting, so I offered to help look after the gym for today."

Gary's heart was beating fast.

"She told me I was to get you here as soon as you came," she said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Nicola, from Ceredon city."

Gary thanked her and after knocking once, walked into Misty's bedroom. Nothing had changed since his previous visit except that Misty was lying down on her bed, looking paler than usual.

"Misty?" he whispered.

Hearing his voice, her eyes fluttered open. Gary thought she looked a little disorientated, as her eyes roamed the length of the ceiling, unfocused.

Gary walked over to her and took her hand in his. _What the heck! _Her hand felt burning hot in his.

_Her fever is really high…_

"Mist?" he spoke softly. "You okay?"

It took a few moments, but her eyes finally rested on his face. "Gary?" she mumbled a faint smile spreading across her face. "I must look really dumb huh?"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What happened?" he asked. "Do you think you can talk?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I can talk… I never thought a mere fever could get me this exhausted, though."

Gary smiled wryly. "At times, even a Gyarados has to lie down and rest."

Misty smiled. "Why don't you sit down?" she said patting the bed.

He did as he was asked. "I brought these flowers for you."

"Waterlilies!" her face broke into a bright smile. "Thank you."

Gary gazed at her lovely face which was now glowing red because of the fever and couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He looked away embarrassed about having such feelings for a friend. "I'm just glad you like them."

"How did you know Waterlilies are my favorites?"

Gary blushed. "Tracey told me that you liked them."

It made her smile again. "So, you were wanting to talk about something important right?"

"Yeah, but, it can wait. You need to get well before I tell you about it."

"Why's that?"

"You see, there's this case I'm working on and well, I think you could help me out with it," explained Gary. "But right now, you're looking so weak, you could really do without knowing about my case."

"Just tell me, Gary. Its anyways boring to lie down in one place and do nothing. Perhaps your case would distract me for a little while?"

Gary shook his head firmly. "No. Lie down and rest. Work can wait, Misty. you really should worry more about your health."

Misty pouted. "Its nothing but a stupid fever."

"your skin is hot enough to vaporize all the water in your gym, Misty. You really need to stay in bed."

Misty scowled and turned her head.

"Did a doctor visit you?" enquired Gary.

"No…"

Gary started for the door. "I'll go-"

"-Lan's coming home," Misty mumbled in a hurry. "He and Lily agreed to drop by and look after me."

Gary gave her a long look. "the same Lan?"

"yes."

"So Lily knows him?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course she does! He's her _boyfriend_…"

Gary let out a surprised cry. "You mean Lily's finally found someone she likes?"

Misty smiled weakly. "Yeah, finally…"

Gary rose to leave, but Misty held his hand. He looked at her surprised.

"Stay," she said, closing her eyes. "It feels nice to have you here."

He smiled, pleased. "Do you want me to give you shoulder rubs?" he teased.

Misty frowned at him. "Get out!"

He laughed. "Gosh, Misty, your reactions are so cute!"

She frown faded back to her smile. "So are yours…"

Gary brushed loose strands of her orange hair away from her face and accidentally, his fingers brushed her wounded shoulder.

Misty winced silently, hoping Gary hadn't noticed.

"You're hurt?" he cried out, looking shocked. "Misty?"

Misty sighed inwardly. _ what I needed at a time like this – unwanted attention._

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Gary's concerned irises.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Gary," Misty said trying to sound as casual as possible. "Its just a Pokemon bite."

"It could be poisonous!"

Misty gave his hand a squeeze. "Relax, Gary. Its nothing," she said in her most assuring voice. "Lan's a medic as well, so he'll treat it for me."

Gary calmed down, but didn't relax.

Far from that, Misty's mild manner only alarmed him more. If Misty was putting off visiting a doctor and instead relying on a colleague who was also by chance a medic, then she was definitely hiding something. Something that she didn't want anyone else to see.

"Will you let me have a look at it?" he asked causally.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Gary, it'll be fine once Lan's here."

Gary didn't press the matter. If she didn't want him to know, forcing it out of her would only make it worse. He didn't want to lose her trust.

He smiled. "You'll be okay?" he said. "then that's all I want to know. I wont perster you about it."

Misty smiled but he noticed that her eyes looked suddenly nervous, almost s if she were hiding something.

"So, are you feeling well enough to take a look at my file?"

He noticed that a look of relief crossed her face when the topic was changed.

"Of course."

He withdrew the file from his bag and gave it to her. "There's no hurry," he assured her. "Take your time to go through it. And if you can add something to it, I'd be really grateful."

Misty sighed deeply and Gary almost got up, worried she was in pain.

"Gary…" she said softly, her voice already sounding very weak. "aren't we friends?"

He blinked. "Uh – of-of course we are, Misty-"

"-don't be so formal with me," she said. "Its honestly quite troublesome."

"Misty?"

She smiled at him again. "if you want my help, just throw the file on my face and tell me you want it ready in a day. Seriously, Gary, don't waste your breath on things like I might find it an inconvenience or something. If you want something, just step forward and ask for it, okay.

"I'm like that with my friends, so I expect the same from you."

Gary still looked unconvinced.

"When I wanted you to get me that Pokedevice, I didn't hesitate, did i?" she reminded him. "I just asked you to give me one – I didn't make a request. Its no big deal, Gary. Lets just be close friends."

_She has a point. May be it isn't that bad at all…_

He gave her hand another squeeze. "Okay," he whispered. "I understand."

She smiled and closed her eyes, the file still in her other hand. "So, when do you want this?"

He grinned. "As soon as you can make sense of it."

"Could you give me two days?"

He brushed her red cheeks. "Take all the time in the world," he assured her. "Tracey and I are working on it as well."

"What about Professor?"

"I'm doing this on my own."

She whispered, "Understood…"

"You should go back to sleep," he urged. "You really need to rest."

"okay…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Gary started to get up, but she held his hand again.

"Please, Stay…"

He smiled. "sleep well, Mist." He closed his fingers around hers. "I'm here by your side."

A single tear drop cascaded down her cheek, as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you… Gary…"

…

_To be continued…_

Sorry for the late update, guys. And sorry for keeping this chapter short. I've been really caught up watching bleach since my last update and well, that's the reason I didn't have much time to write.

I know this chapter is kind of short, but this is all I could manage to complete writing, starting today morning, so please bear with me. Now that I've finished watching most of the episodes, I can find time to write more patiently starting tomorrow. And sorry if you feel the chapter was dragged or rushed.

This chapter is more like a filler for the next one, and therefore it is abrupt and short. the next chapters will add more meaning to it. This was just the base work for the actual plot.

So stay tuned and please bear with me and the delay.

A heartfelt thanks for all those who take pains to review and to all those who have read this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And thanks for your support and encouragement.

The next chapter should be updated soon.

Love you!

Mist7


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Misty's underground secret training room was as large as her gym itself. It looked exactly like a mirrored reflection of the Cerulean Gym, except that it was buried underground where no one could see. And it was buried deeper than what was necessary, the dome of the structure several meters below the Cerulean gym. it had actually been a part of the original structure when the gym was actually under construction.

Her father had designed the gym himself. And he had kept it a secret from everyone – even her mother.

Misty trailed her fingers down the stone wall of the gym with affection. It was the oldest part of the gym – built before even the construction of the gym above her had actually begun.

Touching the walls that had been touched by no one except by her father made her feel closer to him. True, he wasn't there by her side now. But she knew he was always watching over her from somewhere. And she knew she would join him pretty soon.

Of all the places where she had memories of being with her father, she felt that this particular training area had more of her father's feel to it than anywhere else. She wondered if that was because this place was untouched by anyone except her father.

She had lost him at a young age. She had lost her mother at an even younger age. And despite her sisters being cruel to her when she was young, they had raised her up well. If it hadn't been for their rough way of treating her, Misty knew she would have never been able to accomplish so much in her short life of twenty years.

And she would be ever grateful to her sisters for that.

If it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't have learnt to be a tough with others. She wouldn't have been able to keep her heart strong and maintain her iron will power during the difficult phases of her life. If it hadn't been for her sisters, she would've been a pampered child who liked to put on make up and be very lady like, who would have stayed at home cheering for heroes from her home.

Misty was satisfied with her life. Thanks to the way it was, she was able to join the heroes, instead of sitting back and watching them fight for her safety.

Misty thought back to the day when she had returned home after saying goodbye to Ash and Brock. It had been early morning when she had reached her gym. she had collected the keys from Officer Jenny who had informed her that her sisters had already left on their tour.

She had rested for a while and had then decided to explore her gym a bit, now that there wasn't anyone to yell at her to stay away from a particular room or corridor. She had found herself free to explore every inch of her gym on her own.

She had discovered plenty new things – old family heirlooms, a library, a room full of her mother's paintings – things her sisters hadn't let her see before.

And then she had found her way into her parents' room, using an old key from the key-chain entrusted to her. She had discovered this key quite by accident and trying every door out, she had ended up unlocking her parents' room.

The place she hadn't set foot on for the past sixteen years.

She had been overcome by nostalgia.

"_Mum!" _she had cried, throwing herself on the surprisingly clean bed, the bed on which her mother had breathed her last. And then she had seen mirages from happier times, mirages that were half feeble memory and half the product of her own imagination. She had seen her father and mother cuddle her in their arms and kiss her forehead lovingly.

Overcome with pain of broken heart and yarning of love, she had collapsed unconscious on the bed.

She had woken up hours later to find that it was dark outside and that she was still in her parents' room.

Not knowing what else to do, she had scanned the room. And that had resulted in her going through her parents' things. She had found an old family album which contained photographs from her parents' childhood.

And by and by, she had discovered a hidden spring-activated compartment inside the large wardrobe when her fingers had accidentally pushed a hidden lever. And there she had discovered an envelope that was turning yellow-brown. The envelope had been sealed.

And to her disbelief, it had been addressed to her.

Her heart thudding faster than it had ever before, she had broken the seal with trembling hands and read the enclosed letter.

It had read:

'_Darling Mist,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means I'm long gone from this world. It also means that you are old enough to become the Gym Leader of Cerulean City._

_Therefore, it means, it is time for me to reveal to you your true destiny._

_I believe you should be around seventeen by this time. sorry if I got this wrong; its difficult to guess your future age when I'm writing this now, as you sleep on my lap, curled into a tight ball. Its even more difficult because I cant bear to condemn you to your fate while I see your innocent face smiling even in sleep._

_I know I'm a cruel father. I'm asking you to do something not by your choice, but because you are bound by destiny. And either way, it results in the same thing._

_I have worked hard to try and device a way to undo the destiny bound to you, but I haven't found any way of doing that yet. I will continue to work hard for the solution and hopefully find it too. But if I did find the method, I guess you wouldn't be reading this letter now, and I would be sitting by your side, chatting about anything under the sun._

_If you are reading this, it means that I failed to discover or invent any means to save you from this terrible destiny that I condemned you to the moment you entered this world._

_Ever since that fateful day, for the past years, there hasn't been one moment in my life that I haven't regretted that huge blunder I made. And I have worked hard, with friends, trying to find a way to undo the wrong._

_But well, the fact that you are reading this proves that I lost the battle and that I'm no longer alive. Therefore, I wont talk about what I couldn't achieve, but rather, I want to tell you what to do about the task I condemned you to._

_I don't want to confuse you with different details; therefore I will start from the beginning. _

_I know this will come as a shock to you._

_It is just as hard for me to admit it._

_We never planned to have you. Yes, Misty, as much as it pains me to admit it, it is true._

_We were happy with our three daughters – our lovely flowers. We never desired or planned to have a fourth child. Makes you kind of an unwanted child, doesn't it?_

_Calm down, honey. We didn't plan for you or even desire to have a fourth child, but you were never an unwanted child._

_When we first discovered that we were to have a fourth child, it sure surprised us, but we were happy about it. Your mother was so thrilled she couldn't just contain her enthusiasm. It was a happy day for us to know you were coming._

_And then, one day, Sera was visiting the Water Shrine with me. We were praying for you to be safe and healthy. It was just a matter of a couple of months before you were born. The shrine exploded in light and the resident Spirit touched Sera's forehead and made a prophecy._

_I was stunned, no doubt, but I had enough reflexes to listen to her with good concentration. Perhaps that was the mistake that you are having to pay for now._

_I wont go to the details of the actual prophecy. It was made in a different language that I later decoded. So all I'll tell you is what the prophecy said – _

"_The unborn child within you carries the potential to shield the world from sorrow. She carries a heart so unique in nature and a genius mind beyond any other soul alive. She is courageous enough to withstand the worst possible situations in her life and she will live solely for the sake of others' happiness. It is very rare that a child so blessed is born in this world. You are both blessed parents indeed."_

_We were thrilled and more than happy to hear you praised so by the Legendary Spirit herself. but however, she had more to say and I had failed to grasp that everything – good or bad – comes with a catch._

"_Because she is perfect in every way, there is one major flaw. She will live a contented life. Contented but short. As if in payment for her other virtues she hasn't been granted a soul. Her life is therefore numbered mercifully for ten years. Starting the moment she opens her eyes in this world, she would live for exactly ten years and then close her eyes for ever again."_

_To say that our initial happiness had melted into dread and despair would be an understatement._

"_there is however, a way to protect your daughter. You wish her to live longer, don't you? There is a solution, but your daughter wont live more than twenty three years of age. Is that okay with you?"_

_Our answer, in that state of panick and desperation was of course, yes._

"_I shall submit my soul to your daughter's body this very moment. And in return, you must allow me to live in her body as long as I please and to do whatever I wish with it while she carries me as her soul. Your daughter will do things no one else has ever done before. she will go down in history and be remembered as the Reincarnation of the Water Goddess or as the Mystical Mermaid by generations to come. _

"_the unborn child you carry now doesn't have a soul, Sera. A body cannot survive without a soul for long. I am asking you to let me be her soul. It will be your child's body, the soul will be mine – the Water Goddess. I am asking to be reborn in this world again, as your child, Andrew and Sera. And in repayment for your kindness, I would extend her life to twenty three years. Until the moment she completes twenty three, no force in the world will kill her or even harm her. she will be one of the most powerful to protect the innocent and the weak._

"_Will you accept this offer of mine, Gym Leader and Wife? She will live a full, happy life. She will be satisfied with her life before she leaves this world. Most people live a long life, but if you observe, most of them aren't satisfied with it. I give you my word, she shall close her eyes when she is content with her life."_

_We didn't want to lose you, Misty, and we decided that we wanted to prolong your life for a few more years even if we couldn't give you a long life._

_So we agreed. But it is that decision that I have regretted ever since that fateful day. You might have been better off dead after ten years instead of being so cruelly used for twenty three years._

_And I have worked hard to reverse this mistake that we made, but in vain._

_After we agreed to the Spirit's proposal, she entered your body. From that day on, Sera seemed to glow with an unnatural, but positive aura. It was because the Water Goddess herself was growing within Sera._

_and then, you were born to us two months later without causing much trouble to your mother._

_We had been expecting the Goddess's consciousness to take over you right from the start. But surprisingly, you showed no signs of carrying the soul of the Goddess. You were innocent, sweet and charming, just like any other child. and yet, you radiated an aura of purity and good luck, something which everyone else lacks. Even if you did carry a different soul, you had your own consciousness._

_And that was when I chanced unveiling another prophecy that was connected to the Goddess's reincarnation on earth as you._

_That was what that made me regret giving you up to the Goddess. I'll put it in exact words what the other Prophecy was, but I want you to try and figure out its meaning on your own. Consciously, or unconsciously, you know the meaning of this Prophecy, because you are the Water Spirit now. The Goddess knew everything, so it should be easy for you to figure out the meaning on your own._

_The prophecy was carved into a large rock wall, sleeping in the depths of the Seas surrounding the Orange Islands. The prophecy was written in different symbols, from different ages and languages._

_I could decode the symbols easily enough, because I'm from the clan which made the Prophecy Wall and hid it in the seas several hundred years ago. I'm the last surviving member, though by the time you are reading this, I might already be dead._

_So when I unveiled this prophecy, I realized what a fate I had condemned my own child to._

_The prophecy was-'_

"Misty?"

Misty snapped out of her reverie. The familiar voice belonged to Ash.

"Something wrong, Mist?" he asked taking a step closer to her. "You look spaced out, pal."

It took her a moment to realize where she was. she was in the Underground Training Chamber.

_Crap! I'm supposed to start the training right?_

"N-nothing," she said glancing down at the flash drive she was holding in her hand.

"Misty…?"

She raised her eyes, met his, and smiled – carefree. "Really, Ash. its nothing," she said in an honest reassuring voice. "All this is very nostalgic, you know… I just got kinda lost in the memories."

Ash seemed to accept her explanation. "You trained here as well…"

"So you're ready?"

Ash grinned. "What do you expect?"

Misty connected the flash drive to a music player and hit the play button.

The music began and Ash's eyes popped out.

"Misty!?"

She smiled at him.

"This is…"

"I remembered you liked this song a lot…" she said smiling. "It inspires you doesn't it?"

"Nostalgic…" Ash whispered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu's ears twitched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**(You And Me And Pokemon lyrics. For best effects, listen to the song while reading this.)**

(week 1 – November)

_The magic feeling...  
It's grown so strong...  
_

"Get to the floor Ash."

"Huh?"

Misty smacked him on the head. "Not _'huh?' _idiot. When I say get down, get down! You too Pikachu."

Ash got down.

"Great, now start with your push-ups. We'll start with fifty."

"Fifty?" Ash grinned enthusiastically. "No probs!"

_Always leads me...  
To the place where I belong...  
_

(Week 2 - December) dec jan feb mar apr may jun 20 weeks

"Okay guys!" Misty blew her whistle. "100 laps! Now!" she blew her whistle again.

There was a loud splash as Ash and his team of water pokemon dived into the pool. Misty glanced the stopwatch in her left hand. As the fixed time returned to zero, she blew her whistle again and saw that Ash along with his team of Pokemon had finished together, right on time.

"You sure train us hard, Mist…" Ash panted weakly.

Misty smiled with satisfaction. "its all a part of building you stamina."

_Won't go away...  
Never let me down...  
_

(Week 3 – December)

"Once again – fifty laps!" Misty commanded. "Charizad – don't give me that attitude!" she snapped at the surprised Pokemon. "If I tell you to jump into the water, you just do it! Now go!"

Charizad threw her a look of hatred but after a moment's hesitation, jumped into the large pool which had water showering down on it. Ash's team of other fire pokemon followed suit.

"Are you sure it wont hurt them?" Ash asked for the hundredth time.

"Its gonna hurt, but it improves their stamina against water pokemon."

"But-"

"Just shut the hell up and join them!" Misty barked at him

_I've got the greatest friends...  
That ever could be found..._

(Week 4 – December)

"Inhale deeply," Misty instructed, sitting cross-legged before Ash and several of his pokemon. "Count up to fifteen while you inhale…then hold it counting up to fifteen and then release counting fifteen. Get that?"

Ash nodded.

"If you can hold it longer, even better, but don't push yourselves too hard, okay guys?"

There was a positive cheer from all the pokemon.

"Lets begin…" she closed her eyes. They began their meditation.

__

Across every river!  
Behind every tree!  
On top of every mountain!  
They're apart of you and me!  


(week 5 – December)

Ash sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing nothing but his shorts, surrounded by his grass pokemon. His eyes were closed in concentration, his brow creased in strain. His pokemon were facing a similar fate. They were exposed to heat – extreme heat.

"Keep your morale high, guys!" Misty called to them, walking around them inside the heat chamber, wearing nothing but her usual gym training outfit – her bathing suit with Cerulean City Gym's personal crest embroidered on it. "I have done this, my pokemon have done this. So its obvious you can do it too! I know you all can. What do you say, guys?"

The pokemon, despite their discomfort and strain, replied with positive enthusiasm.

"Lets fo it together, okay?"

Ash glanced at Misty. he was sweating profusely, and Misty looked as fresh as ever. _She's amazing… _he thought. _She looks so relaxed… _"If she can do this… so can we…" he murmured to himself.

_One world!  
One world... Now and forever!  
Best friends!  
Best friends... Loyal and true! _

_One dream!  
One dream... Put side and side!  
There's nothing we can't do!  
_

(week 6 – January)

"Winning a battle is important," said Misty, pacing the floor, "but winning a battle for a specific purpose is even more important. Our purpose is not attaining glory and fame or power, guys. We are struggling to defeat Giovanni, who poses a threat to our peace and smooth life. If there were someone who could do this job better, we would leave it to him. However, since there's no one else, its up to us to stop him. It isn't like we are totally powerless against him. We have defeated him before. we can defeat him now.

"however, Giovanni is more powerful than he was before. and therefore, to beat him, we ourselves have to become powerful. Do you agree with me?"

There was an affirmative response.

Misty grinned at them. "Good. You need your resolve to defeat Giovanni," she said, "because today on, the '_real training_' begins."

Ash exchanged glances with his POkemon. "Real Training?"

Misty smiled smugly.

"Yes…"

_One hand!  
One hand... Helping the other!  
Each heart!  
Each heart... Beating as one!  
We live!  
We live... Always together!  
Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & me & Pokemon!_

(week 12 – February)

"Damn you, Misty!" Ash cried. "Scarmory – Steel Wing!"

"Corsalla!" Misty commanded. "Watergun!"

The two pokemon's attacks hit their mark, injuring both pokemon.

"You darned idiot!" Misty barked at him. "If you attack open against a water attack like that, your Scarmory is going to take damage as well! Did you just forget this was supposed to be a Minimum-Injury Battle? Even if you do win the battle, if your Pokemon suffers more injury than the allowed level, you'll end up losing the match!"

Ash scowled, but understood.

"lets start all over again!" She threw out her Pokeball. "Gyarados – you go next! Corsalla – withdraw!"

Ash gritted his teeth, called back his Pokemon. "Fine! Go Flareon!"

"Pitting a fire type against your opponent's water-dragon type?" Misty yelled at him again. "You IDIOT! Call your pokemon back and study the notes I've given you!"

"But-"

Misty stepped out of the stadium. "GET LOST!" she snapped. "And dont call me to battle you unless you've memorized the notes!

_  
They rush like water...  
They soar like the wind...  
They're always with me...  
Every day that I begin...  
_

(week 14 – march)

"Flareon – firespin-tackle!" Ash called.

And Misty's Poliwrath lost.

Ash slammed bars of his platform. "So what do you think, Misty!?" he demanded. "Haven't I done well?"

Misty walked out of the stadium. Ash hurried after her.

"Hey, Mist!" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, as if expecting her to protest and turn away.

To his surprise, she whirled around, threw her arms around him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She honored him with her dazzling Misty-Smile. "You did good," she whispered. "I was right about you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash's heart leaped with joy, seeing her satisfied face. He just smiled.

_They burn like fire...  
They chill like ice...  
They take on any challenge...  
Make any sacrifice...  
_

(week 17 – March)

"Everyone – dive!" Ash commanded his fire and rock type pokemon as he jumped into the ice cold water.

Misty waited on the edge of the underwater stadium, peering inside the clear water, checking her stopwatch from time to time.

"well done!" Misty blew her whistle – the signal for their return. "we do the fire test next and then the posion and psychic, get that everyone?"

The large group of Pokemon and Ash gave a war cry in answer the moment they surfaced out of the large pool.

"Head off to the Simulation Chamber!" Misty ordered, massaging her wounded shoulder. _My job's almost done… _she thought. _Just hold out a little while longer…please…_

Her wound started bleeding. "Ash!" she yelled as she rushed to the stairway. "Be back in a few minutes!"

Ash stopped and turned back. "Something wrong, Misty?"

Misty didn't even stop ascending the stairs. "Girl Stuff!" she yelled the first thing that came to her mind and disappeared from his vision before he could see her bleeding wound.

_  
Across every river!  
Behind every tree!  
On top of every mountain!  
They're apart of you and me!_

_One world!  
One world... Now and forever!  
Best friends!  
Best friends... Loyal and true!  
One dream!  
One dream... Put side and side!  
There's nothing we can't do!_

_One hand!  
One hand... Helping the other!  
Each heart!  
Each heart... Beating as one!  
We live!  
We live... Always together!  
Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & me & Pokemon!  
_

(week 18 – april)

"We aren't training with my Pokemon today?" Ash repeated, surprised. "Then-"

"Shh…" Misty placed a warning finger over his lips. "Your Pokemon are ready, Ash. they don't need any more training."

"But-"

"If you press them any further they'll snap," Misty said calmly. "Let them rest and regain their strength for the upcoming League, Ash. they have reached their highest capability. Just let them be."

"So… what are we going to do?" Ash asked, still confused.

"We?" Misty slid her hand into her belt and pulled out the single pokeball hanging from it. "Starting today, Ash we are training with this guy…"

Ash stared at the Pokeball. "A new Pokemon?"

Misty's smile widened into a grin. "Wanna check it out?"

Ash stared at the ball.

"Watch…" Misty threw the ball into the air. "Its time, old pal!"

A bright light enveloped them, filling the room. Ash watched in wonder and awe at the fascinating Pokemon that emerged from within the gold colored ball.

__

One world...  
One world...  
Best friends...  
Best friends loyal and true...  
One dream...  
Just one dream...  
There's nothing that we can't do!  


(Day 147 – April)

Ash and Misty lay flat on the floor of the large and empty Simulation Room. Both of them were panting hard, and looked worn out.

"What do you think?" Ash whispered, not moving an inch of his body.

Misty took in a deep breath. "You're ready."

"You really think so?"

Misty laughed weakly. "Yeah – as ready as you can ever be."

Ash joined her. "You worked us real hard you know…"

"Five months is nothing compared to four years…" Misty murmured. "But, yeah, you did great, Ash, more than what I expected of you."

Ash smiled. "I'm surprised we finished within the schedule."

"I'm surprised as well…"

"So that means, I gotta go home tomorrow, right?"

Misty turned her head the other way. "I guess so…"

"Misty?"

"yes?"

She felt his arm wrap around her waist as she lay sideways, looking away from him. Warmth flooded through her, breaking her defenses. She felt Ash's body snuggle close to her then suddenly found his arm slip under her head. Ash buried his face into her neck, breathing the fresh-ocean fragrance of her hair, despite the fact that they were both exhausted and sweating.

"Thank you."

_One world!  
One world... Now and forever!  
Best friends!  
Best friends... Loyal and true!  
One dream!  
One dream... Put side and side!  
There's nothing we can't do!_

Misty closed her eyes, letting herself forget about the past and the future for a little while. She snuggled closer to him and found a comfortable place to lay her head on his arm.

"Anything for you, Ash."

Ash smiled, content with his hard work and the way things had shaped themselves.

Misty smiled, satisfied that she had managed to complete the difficult part of her task within the time limit, that she still had enough time left to spend these rare moments with Ash.

And then two of them fell asleep, in each other's arms, overcome by the exhaustion of their last battle.

_One hand!  
One hand... Helping the other!  
Each heart!  
Each heart... Beating as one!  
We live!  
We live... Always together!  
Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & me & Pokemon!_

…

_To be continued_

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who's read this chapter and thanks a zillion to all those who have taken pains to review my story.

I know this chapter wasn't very informative or descriptive. Don't worry though. The important incidents during the training will be revealed to in the next chapters in flashbacks. I sorta like that kind of thing, you know, where during something really important, you go back in flashback to some memory connected to the present incident.

So I decided I could do something like that with my story as well.

There are a lot of things that have happened since Ash entered Misty's house. These things will make the story for the upcoming chapters.

There's lots more to come.

So stay tuned!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thanks for all your support and encouragement.

Love you all!

Mist7.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Opening Ceremony

The crowd cheered with the burst of the first firecrackers and the silent stadium came alive. Bright firecrackers illuminated the dark starry sky. The full moon glowed amidst the sparkling stars. The stadium was overwhelmingly full.

"Find Misty anywhere?" Dawn turned towards Brock, lowering her night-vision binoculars.

Brock shook his head, his binoculars still trained at the stadium arena. "Nope," he said. "Don't look so dejected, Dawn. You'll meet her after the Opening Ceremony."

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, you're right… but I cant help but feel nervous and excited when I think of meeting her in person."

"Don't be such a baby, Dawn," said Max who was sitting between Brock and Dawn in the stands. "I know she's a wonder but even then, she's just _Misty_."

"I agree with Max," said Brock. "She's still the same old Misty we know. So just relax."

"But I've heard so much about her from you guys!"

Both Max and Brock shook their heads.

"Nice fireworks, huh, honey?" Brock lowered his binoculars to look at the beautiful woman sitting beside him.

She lowered hers to look at him. "Yes…" she whispered, beaming.

"Oh please!" May butted in groaning. She was sitting between Lana and Tracey. "Don't you two get all lovey-dovey now."

Brock stretched out his arm and smacked her hard on the head.

"OWIE!" May cried out. "You jerk, Brock! That HURT!"

Brock chuckled. "Don't you start complaining about getting all lovey-dovey!" he shot back. "Just wait till your boyfriend pops up. You wouldn't even pay attention to anyone's match!"

May turned bright red, but didn't retaliate.

"Speaking of whom, where is Ash?" Lana quipped looking through her binoculars again. "What was his number again, Brock?"

"He's number 13," Tracey leaned forward, answering her. "He must be somewhere in the first three rows out there."

"Isnt 13 kind of unlucky?" asked Dawn leaning forward. "I thought they didn't have number 13 in any Leagues."

Tracey and Brock exchanged glances.

"Things are well – _different_ this time…" said Tracey slowly.

"He was a special invitee," offered Brock. "They had to use that number to accommodate him in the schedule."

Max suddenly stood up. "HEY ASH!" he called, waving his arm. "There he is!"

That made everyone return to their binocs.

"Where?"

"There – line three – row 3!" Max pointed excitedly.

While they watched, the participants – all the contestants - paraded through the battle arena, waving to the audience till finally taking their positions surrounding the arena.

"Heaven's Drew!" exclaimed May. "You're _late_!" she leaned across Lana to look at him.

Drew shrugged. "Give it a rest, May," he said sitting down on the empty seat beside Dawn. "The Opening ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"Why don't you switch places with me, May?" Dawn offered. "You two can talk without disturbing others during the match." She winked at her friend.

May scowled. "I'm fine where I am."

Dawn laughed. "Are you two still going on about that silly discussion about Ash?"

Both May and Drew scowled, looking away.

Brock raised his voice. "Cut it you two," he said sternly, with a hint of irritation. "Seriously, kids like you should be well behaved when you're in places like these."

"Hmmph!!"

"Shut up!" Brock sighed. "Just forget the whole mess for now, okay?"

Lana waved her arm. "Guys! Isn't that orange head Misty!?"

That diverted everyone's attention back to the arena.

The loudspeakers hovering in the air above the stands continued on with the announcement – "OUR JURY OF TWWELVE JUDGES…."

At that particular moment, a woman with orange hair falling over her shoulders, wearing a red and pink floral skirt over her maroon bikini, threw out a surf board into the air and jumped on to it. To the crowd's awe and amazement, a Wartortle behind her balanced her on the surf board in the air using its water gun attack.

Behind her, another woman who looked more stunning than the young orange head, wearing a white flowing summer dress with blue laces for shoulder straps , had her arms spread wide out as she stood firm in her place, hey icy eyes glowing. Beside her was her Alakazam, which was using combination psychic attacks with its trainer to hover the orange head in the sky above the arena, while she was still surfing on her Wartortle's water gun tidal wave.

The effect was overwhelming. The crowd gasped and cheered and applauded as the other judges filed in slowly.

"MISTY – GYM LEADER OF CERULEAN CITY AND WINNER OF ALL GYM-LEADER ASSOCIATION TOURNAMENT, SABRINA – GYM LEADER OF SAFFRON CITY, DRAKE – THE ORANGE LEAGUE LEADER, MELANIE – SINNOH REGION POKEMON CONTEST WINNER, PROFESSOR EVELYN – HEAD OF THE POKEMON RESEARCH AND ANALYSIS WINGDR, LARA – HEAD OF POKEMON BREEDING STUDY CENTRE, PROFESSOR WOOD – SCIENTIST, GLORIA – HOENN PROVINCE NURSE JOY, CHARLA – SPECIALIZED FIRE POKEMON TRAINER, SAPHIRA – PREVIOUS YEAR'S LEAGUE'S WINNER, PROFESSOR OAK – KANTO PROVINCE SCIENTIST AND RESEARCHER AND LANCE – THE LEADER OF THE ELITE FOUR!"

At that particular moment, while the two women were still going with their Opening show, another young man wearing a black classic kimono style T-shirt and trousers with silver linings, came swishing into position beside Misty, skating on the thin ice slides formed by his Lapras in the air.

Lance and Misty winked at each other, all the while beaming at the audience and the participants. The two of them then turned to the woman using her psychic abilities and gave her a thumbs up sign.

The crowd watched in awe as Sabrina and her Alakazam concentrated on something particular and combining their powers, threw their arms out into the air –

And Misty suddenly jumped off her surfboard, her wartortle stopping its watergun –

Just as the surfboard blasted into thousands of sparkling, glittering particles of gold and silver dust -

The judges and the participants watched on, as thrilled as the audience and gasped –

As Lance skillfully skated on thin ice ramps created by his Pokemon and caught Misty in his arms, bridal style with practiced ease.

Every single soul assembled for the Opening Ceremony applauded, cheering and encouraging them on.

Misty circled her arms around Lance's neck and he helped her hoist herself onto his shoulders. Her skirt billowed in the wind, capturing her perfect silhouette, as she balanced herself on his shoulders while he slid up and down the curving ice ramps on his ice skates.

The crowd gasped.

Sabrina grinned at them and they winked back.

The ice ramp Lance was skating on suddenly turned to watergun – no doubt Sabrina and Alakazam's doing – but what came as the most unexpected was that the gold and silver particles that were still hovering in the air shot back up to the middle of the arena, returned back to their original surfboard form.

And Lance landed on it, his ice skates gone, with Misty now standing before him, with his one arm coiled around her waist, and his other arm, waving at the crowd like Misty, while still surfing the wave that was now supported by Wartortle and Lapras together.

May, Max, Dawn, Lana and Drew watched on – speechless and awestruck.

"Is – is she for real?" Dawn sighed. "That's the Misty you're calling your friend? I don't believe it!"

Brock and Tracey grinned. "Stunned huh?" Brock chuckled. "Don't worry. Mist has that effect on others."

"I wonder what Gary's thinking right now…" Tracey whispered to May. "I'm sure he's just as stunned as we are."

May smiled. "Isnt that Lance the same guy whom we met once before?" she asked. "The same guy who has a red-"

"-gyarados?" Brock nodded. "yeah, that's the same Lance," he offered from across Lana. "You didn't know he was Elite Four, did you?"

May and Dawn shook their heads in disbelief and awe.

"I had no idea and to think I met him in person…" May murmured.

Dawn just gazed hopelessly at him. "he's so damn good looking…"

"Enough, baby, down now," said Brock chuckling, "You don't have to drool over him."

"Hmmph!" Dawn scowled.

Drew cleared his throat. "Is he a friend of Misty's?" he asked suddenly.

"huh?" both Brock and Tracey leaned forward to look at him.

"Is Lance a friend of Misty's?" Drew repeated, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Brock shrugged. "He isn't her friend," he said carelessly. "He's her family now."

That made everyone else, except Tracey to jump in their seats.

"_Family?_"

Brock and Tracey exchanged grins.

"yes," said Tracey. "Apparently, he's Lily's fiancé."

"So that makes Misty his sister-in-law," added Brock.

May and Dawn exchanged wide eyed looks. "Wow…"

Misty waved at the crowd, blew a flying kiss and bowed with Lance, just as the watergun broke into thousands of water droplets that rained down on the people but surprisingly didn't wet anyone. Lance scooped Misty in his arms, bridal style again and easily jumped on the arena floor. He set misty firmly on her feet, exchanging a brief look of thrill, relief and worry with her, and after Sabrina joined them with their Pokemon, the threesome bowed to the audience and walked over to take their positions among the other judges, without even a second glance at each other.

The silent stadium exploded into applause and cheers for the splendid performance.

Misty discreetly peeked a glance at her ring watch. It was half an hour to midnight. she didn't dare look at either Lance or Professor Oak. she would just have to be patient, she knew that. Things had gone so far just the way they had planned. It would go well, she told herself, trying to calm down her speeding heart.

She couldn't help but chance a glance at her shoulder as well, where she should've had her wound. She thanked heavens and Sabrina for her wonderful concealment charm. The wound was very much there, but just before the Opening Ceremony had started, Sabrina had used her secret psychic abilities to cast a charm on her wound, that prevented the wound from being visible to anyone for twenty-four hours.

Now that no one had seen it, she felt confident about the role she had to play for the rest of the night.

_Just hold on a little more, _she urged her soul mentally. _Just a month more…please… just hold on till the last day of this tournament…_

"_Are you sure?" a musical voice inside of her whispered._

_Yes, _Misty thought back. _I have decided…. So please, wait for the destined time… leave me alone till your time comes…_

"_Okay."_

_And…_ Misty pleaded, _please keep me safe until then…_

_The voice laughed softly in her head. "I wont let you die," the voice promised._

Then the voice was gone and Misty maintained her normal calm composure.

…

Delia's cell phone vibrated.

Gary glanced at her.

She smiled at him, mouthing 'Jason'.

Gary smiled and returned his attention to the arena.

The two of them were sitting in a private box reserved for them by Professor Oak, set a little away from the madness of the crowd.

"Hello, Darling!" Delia exclaimed loud enough for Gary to hear the moment she answered the call. "How're you dear?"

A warm but somewhat worried voice greeted her. "I'm fine, Sweetheart," he replied. "How have you been?"

Delia squealed in joy. "I'm having such a great time out here!" she exclaimed. "Are you watching the League dear?"

"The League?" there was a soft chuckle. "Of course I am. You didn't think I would miss our son's match, now, did you?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Did you spot him anywhere?" he asked. "I've been straining my eyes to look at him, but he isn't to be seen anywhere on the screen"

Delia smiled. "You're eager to see him, aren't you?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I haven't seen him for most of his life, Delia," Jason said quietly.

"Why don't you just drop by here? You can see him anytime you want, Jas," Delia said gently. "You don't have to stay away from him forever."

There was another painful pause.

"He doesn't want to see my face."

Delia breathed deeply. "Someone has to take the first step. See jas, I haven't ever forced you to do something you didn't want to," she said, "but just this once, I'm requesting you to come over and just get over with this. I wont deny Ash is angry with you, but he's a child, Jas, and he doesn't understand. I'm sure he will once you explain things to him."

Jason sighed on the other side. "I'll see him soon," he said firmly, "but not before the tournament ends. If he ends up losing a match because of me… I wouldn't be able to take it."

Delia smiled. "As you see fit, dear," she said. "By the way, did you see Misty?"

"Is the Misty I saw on screen the same Misty who's Ash's best friend?"

"yes. It's the very same girl."

Jason chuckled on the other side. "Our son sure is as lucky as I am," he said. "She fascinates me, Delia. I'm impressed by that girl."

"I completely agree with you," Delia whispered, giggling. "Ash sure is lucky… if only he would see his luck for what it is…"

Gary forced himself to ignore what fell on his ears. His heart felt bad about the way Delia was talking about Ash's relationship with misty. he had known this would happen all the while, right from the beginning, but that didn't lessen the pain his broken heart was giving him. Gary sighed and pushed himself to focus on the task ahead.

_Stay safe, Mist… _he thought. _Its going to be a long night… All the best…_

He wanted her to be safe. And this really wasn't the time to start feeling jealous of Ash or something like that. The task at hand was life threatening. They had to finish that job off before thinking about love and relationships and winning other's hearts.

"Tell Misty I send her my best wishes," Jason told Delia. "And well, I'm rooting for Ash."

"Okay, dear," said delia. "I wont forget. Miss you a lot."

"Miss you too honey."

Delia planted a kiss on the cell phone and Gary tried not turn red with embarrassment hearing her.

"Love you baby," said delia. "call me again when you're free."

"I will call soon," Jason promised. "Love you too sweetheart."

The line went dead.

…

_To be continued_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Ash's eyes never once left Misty even after she walked back to take her place among the other judges. She had told him that she'd be doing a show for the Opening Ceremony with two other judges, as per the tradition followed by the youngest judge. Ash had expected it to be something like a Water Show or something like what her sisters usually performed.

Her performance had him completely floored.

And also, proud.

He glanced at his own wrist watch. "Its almost time…" he found it really odd without the usual familiar weight of Pikachu on his shoulder. His friend had always been with him, watching the opening ceremony. But here… the rules were different.

"_You really have to pay attention, Ash!" Misty snapped at him with a frustrated sigh. "If don't, you'll just end up messing the whole rule thing up."_

_Ash sighed lazily. "Give it a break, Misty. I'm not going to cheat. What's the big point about the rules?" he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes._

_SMACK!_

"_OW!"_

"_Don't you dare get sleepy, ketchum!" Misty snapped again. "I'll feed you to Gyarados if you get lazy again."_

_Ash groaned. "Aww, Misty, please! Its just two days I've come here and you're already overworking me!"_

_Misty glared at him, lifted her hands to her hips, took in a calming breath and then whacked him hard on the head again. "Overworking you, aren't I?" she gave him a dangerous gaze. "Rules are just as important as battling the match itself, Ketchum. If you want me to train you so you don't get your ass kicked out there, you better pay attention to what I say."_

_He rubbed the sore spot on his head and gave her an irritated look. "Fine. Whatever. Rattle off."_

_Misty scowled, but held her tongue. It wouldn't do to start a fight with him again. If he was adamant on being childish, she'd have to be the adult. The thought made her smile. she was always the adult around him, wasn't she? Ash was a child who still needed pampering._

"_What're you smiling at?"_

_Misty giggled. "Nothing. Just wondering how babyish you are."_

_Ash scowled. "I'm not a baby."_

_Misty shrugged. "You are what you believe to be."_

"_Hmmph!" _

_Misty smiled. This was just how things were before._

_Ash liked when she teased him like this. He had missed it so much over the last few years that it was taking him a while to adjust to it. But even so, he liked arguing with her, liked seeing her get mad at him._

_Ash couldn't help but smile at her as well. "So, what were you telling me?"_

_Misty's smile widened into a grin. "Rules."_

"_Okay, I wont get sleepy again," Ash promised. "I'll pay attention."_

"_I'm relieved." Misty sank to the floor opposite him, wiping her sweat with a towel. "Just as I was saying earlier, this League has a change of rules. These rules weren't there before. they're a new addition to this year's League."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Giovanni, of course."_

_Ash frowned. "But why?"_

"_He sent you an invitation to compete Ash," she explained again patiently. "you didn't expect him to make things easy for you, did you?"_

"_No, but don't the other shareholders think its suspicious?"_

_Misty shrugged. "Who knows… In any case, Giovanni has already purchased all the rights of the League."_

"_Yeah…I remember you mentioned that earlier."_

"_So quit wasting time thinking why," said Misty. "Concentrate on what I have to say."_

_Ash shrugged. "Fine, I wont interrupt again."_

"_Back to rules then," she said opening the file again. "Rule 1 – Any participant caught cheating will be banned from any League and competition henceforth-"_

"_I know these rules," Ash interrupted. "Tell me the ones that are new."_

_Misty rolled her eyes. "Fine. Pay attention."_

_He smiled at her._

"_1. You must not leave the Stadium grounds until the League is over. Even if you do lose, you will not be permitted to leave till the League winds up. You stay exactly where you are._

"_2. You are allowed to meet friends and family during the breaks between matches. But you must not leave your dorm before six in the morning and you must return back before seven in the evening. If you are caught loitering during off limit hours, then you'll be disqualified at once. You will NOT be given any chance to explain yourself or to give any excuses._

"_3. You have to register every Pokemon you plan to use. You cannot use an unregistered Pokemon during the whole match. Though, you don't have to specify which battle you're going to use your Pokemon for. You have that freedom._

"_4. Also, you must carry all the Pokemon you plan to use when you enter the League. You cannot switch Pokemons once you're inside the Stadium and have registered them. To enable that, the League is providing all participants with Poke Devices._

"_5. No participant will be allowed to carry any of his pokemon in person. Meaning? The way you carry your Pikachu, Ash. you can carry your Pokemon only in a pokeball or else that pokemon gets disqualified and banned from every match."_

_Misty looked up from her file. "Are you getting all this Ash?"_

_Ash nodded with a sigh. "Its going to be tough, convincing Pikachu, I mean."_

_Misty chuckled. "So I'll just let you deal with it. Its your Pokemon, after all."_

_Ash grimaced._

"_okay, now 6. You are to have no contact with any of the judges or the producers or whoever connected with the League, even if they are friends or family or acquaintance of yours. _

"_7. All the Pokemon you're going to use for the match should be examined before the match to check on its health. And all your Pokemon, those injured and those not, should be treated and examined only at the Pokemon centres within the League Grounds. _

"_8. All the food that you or your Pokemon eat will be provided by the League itself. You are not allowed to bring any eatables when you enter the League._

"_9. You are only allowed to bring your Pokedex and your Pokevices and your Pokeballs. No other electronic gadget – including laptops, gprs trackers and cell phones are allowed within the Stadium Grounds-"_

_Ash tore his hair. "What's with all these rules?" he groaned. "c'mon Misty! you cant be serious about all this!"_

"_Quit whining," said Misty with an exasperated shrug. "It isn't going to change a thing. You still have to stick by all these rules if you wanna stay in this League, if you wanna win it."_

_Ash frowned. "I understand, Mist," he said in a mature voice. "But its just that I fail to understand why?"_

"_isn't it obvious?" Misty gave him a long look. "This is Giovanni we're dealing with, Ash. he wants to make it as difficult for you as he can. And knowing him, he sure has a good reason for testing you this way… but we have no way to find out what's on his mind," she said. "So unless you plan on just giving him a call right now and asking him to tell you, you have to understand these rules and stick to them all long."_

"_hmmm" _

_Misty suddenly clutched at her arm. He noticed this._

"_Cramps…" she murmured with a careless smile, massaging her arm at the same time._

_He wondered if the smile was a mask… if she was hiding something from him._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean, I'll go through this – promise. Why don't you go rest? You have gym tomorrow."_

_She hesitated, as if debating on her options._

_He was genuinely worried about her. He wondered if the pokemon bite was the cause behind her uneasiness._

"_Seriously, Mist," he said closing his fingers over hers. "Just go and get some sleep. I know when I have to act matured."_

_Misty rolled her eyes. "So you're acting mature now?"_

_Ash nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I am. So you don't have to babysit me tonight." He winked at her. "I promise I'll have this file studied thoroughly by tomorrow's sessi__on__."_

"_Absolutely." Ash reached out for her hand. "and _in case _– just in case – if I fail keeping this promise, you can feed me to Gyarados or whichever other scary pokemon you want."_

_Misty grinned back, still massaging her arm. "In that case, I'll tear you to bits myself…" she said. "Okay then. Work hard, Ash. I am counting on you."_

"_Sure, Mist." Ash gave her a gentle push. "Go on. Sleep well."_

"_Good night." Misty turned and started walking._

_Ash watched her walk a few steps and then suddenly called out. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Misty stopped, looked back at him, a weird expression on her face._

_Ash felt worried seeing the expression on her face. Was that worry – or fear? _

"_I'm perfectly fine, Ash," she said smoothly smiling easily. "I hope I didn't hit _you_ too hard."_

_She was definitely hiding something if she had to lie to him. The lie was said so smoothly and perfectly that it didn't sound like a lie. But then again, Ash didn't need to hear her speak her mind out to know when she was hurt and when she wasn't._

_This of course wasn't the case most of the time he was around her. he always had other distractions to ever take a minute out to look at her and fathom her mind. but then again, this wasn't most-of-the-time and right then, there certainly wasn't any other distraction like pokemon or friends. _Or May_. _

_He was alone with her and their years long friendship was catching up. He had enough time to actually concentrate on his friend and fathom her mind…_

_So he knew at once when she lied. What he didn't understand was why. He knew she didn't like fussing; but then he never fussed – not in matters concerning her anyway._

"_If you insist…" he shrugged. "Its just that you look really tired."_

_Misty sighed. "If only you weren't so lazy…" she winked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. Really."_

_Ash decided to let go. She wasn't going to tell him anything if she didn't want to, anyway. "That's relieving then," he said smiling back at her. "If you need anything, I'm there, okay. I'm _always_ there."_

"_Thanks, Ash," she said turning away again. "I really appreciate you saying that. I'll keep this in mind…"_

_And then she left._

Ash clenched his fists again. Whatever happened he had to prove himself capable of the task given to him. Change in the rules, in battle strategies, in his pokemon, in his relationship with his friends, nothing mattered anymore – at least not till the League was over.

Ash still didn't know what Misty was hiding from him. He sure wanted to know what it was, but that wasn't his priority. _You're giving your very best shot at this League, Mist… _he thought mentally. _There's no reason why I shouldn't do the same. I just hope you have enough answers for me after the League ends…_

The audience broke into an applause, drawing Ash out of his reverie. The judges were heading to the underground cavern to begin the Opening Ritual. Ash glanced at his watch. It showed a quarter to midnight.

"_All the best, Mist," _he whispered aloud to the night air, as he watched her walk down the stairs on the large Stadium Screen.

…

Sorry for the long long delay guys. But I've been busy studying, doing assignments and projects all these days and I didn't find time to write until today. My exams are from the 28th of this month. So that means, I might not find time to update again anytime soon, though I'll try my level best to find time for that.

Hope you guys understand.

And hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was kinda short but that was all I could manage to write during the past half an hour. Please stay tuned for more.

Thanks a lot for reading.

Love you guys a lot.

And I really appreciate the efforts of all those who take pains to review. Thanks a million for all the reviews you have all sent to me. Love you for it!

Mist7


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Misty swept her gaze around the spacious cavern. It wasn't remotely elaborate and held nothing to interest save the natural indentations of the cavern walls. So when the group of twelve judges huddled around the life-size statue in the center of the cavern, everyone's attention was focused on the miraculous Mermaid before them. The cavern was dimly lit by the bluish-green light that glowed from the long crystals surrounding the central statue.

The gym leaders stood in the order of the numbers allotted to them and Misty found herself standing between Gloria, Nurse Joy of Hoenn and Sabrina, Gym Leader of Saffron City. Misty smiled at both of them before leaning forward and smiling at Charla who stood beside Sabrina.

"Have you spoken to all the judges?" Sabrina whispered.

"No," misty replied. "You know all the judges around here?"

"Well, not all of them," Sabrina admitted. "And you?"

Misty smiled. "I could say the same."

Sabrina grinned. "Okay, lets see how many of them we know…starting from Judge no. 1."

"Sounds cool…" Misty chimed up. In any case, there was nothing much to do or think until Giovanni showed up. It wouldn't hurt to try and be normal for a few minutes, now, would it?

"okay, so, number one is Lance," whispered Sabrina. "Well, we both know him. So you score two points and I score one."

Misty frowned. "Why two for me?"

Her friend winked. "He's your sister's fiancé, right?"

"No, that's cheating." Misty scowled. "We're both on one."

Sabrina laughed. "Fine. Have it your way!"

Misty smiled at Lance who secretly winked at her and then slid her eyes to judge number two. "Next is Drake…" she said, going back to fond memories for a moment before dragging herself back to the present. "You know him?"

"From the light in your eyes, I take it you have met before." Sabrina elbowed her slyly.

Misty's smile widened. "Well, yeah, we've met," she said. "But I don't really know him. Ash knows him better."

"Ah…for you its always Ash, isn't it, honey?" she teased.

Misty reddened and thanked heavens that the room was dark.

"Its okay, I'll keep your secret," Sabrina whispered giggling. "So you score two and I am still on one. Now who's that woman next to him?"

Misty's eyes slid to the pink haired woman Drake was animatedly chatting with. "Oh! That's Prof. Evelyn," she told her friend. "she's the head of the Pokemon Research Wing. Most of the official breakthroughs on Pokemon in the past decade are thanks to her research."

"She's young for the post…" Sabrina commented.

"She earned it," Misty explained. "She discovered a vaccination to protect pokemon from poachers' darts when she was in the final year of Pokemon Academy, about ten years ago. She was invited to join the Pokemon Research Wing by Dr. Deep, who was the Head of the PRW back then."

Sabrina blinked. "Wow…that's one hell of a career…"

"Yeah…" Misty smiled seeing Drake whisper something in the woman's ears, to which the woman giggled.

"Say, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"She a friend of yours?"

Misty shook her head, turning to face Sabrina. "No. we haven't even met before. I saw her for the first time in the Judges Swearing In Ceremony."

Sabrina frowned. "So how is it that you know so much about her?"

"Lance told me," Misty whispered in Sabrina's ear. "He's Elite Four, you know, its his job keeping tabs on important people. He filled me in on people I didn't know."

"Hmm…"

Misty knew that Sabrina was doing her own mental math about whatever was happening. She was glad the Saffron City Gym Leader was someone she knew she could trust. Sabrina was a true genius armed with telekinetic powers and she always had a way with psychic pokemon – in short, a very dangerous enemy to have. And Misty was glad she wasn't facing Sabrina in a battle. She wondered why Lance didn't trust Sabrina. _Probably because he doesn't know her personally… all he has is just data from different people's experiences… _Misty knew it wouldn't be long before Sabrina figured out the true scenario of the League and she hoped Sabrina would agree to help them out.

"So the score still remains the same," said Misty breaking the brief span of thoughtful silence.

Sabrina looked at the woman standing next to Prof. Evelyn. "okay…so the next Judge is Dr. Lara," she said. "I've seen her somewhere, but I cant seem to place her."

Misty's smile widened. "You remember Brock?"

Sabrina blinked. "What?"

"Brock? The tall dark guy with me and Ash?" Misty offered. "Remember your Romeo?"

Sabrina laughed. "Oh that guy? Sure! I am not likely to forget him in this lifetime!"

Misty giggled. "Well, we have met Dr. Lara before and Brock had a crush on her, so we kind of know her personally," she explained. "And now, well, Brock's working for Lara, you know, tutoring young Breeders on Breeding."

"That's great," said Sabrina. "So he finally got a chance to stay close to his crush, huh?"

"Actually, he got over his crush for Lara now," said Misty. "He finally fell in love with another girl who works for Lara."

Sabrina smiled. "Now that's cute."

"Yeah, I am happy he finally found love, you know," said Misty. "I haven't met his Fiancée yet, so I don't really know her."

"Wow, so you score three and I am still on one." Sabrina crossed her arms. "You really know more people than I do, Misty."

Now Misty elbowed her lightly. "Hey…it isn't my fault I know so many people…" she said. "Its Ash's fault for dragging me over all of Indigo and Orange."

Sabrina shook her head in exasperation. "I think I should give up being a GL and start training…" she murmured with a smile.

"Take a vacation," Misty advised. "Gym Leaders deserve it."

"I think I'll take your advice," said Sabrina looking at the next judge in the line. "So next is Prof. Wood…"

"You know him?" misty asked seeing the smile on Sabrina's face.

Sabrina nodded. "Actually, yes, I do," she explained. "Please don't mind, but he wasn't really pleasant when he came to visit me."

Misty edged closer to hear her low whisper. "What happened?"

"he was studying psychic pokemon and he wanted to conduct some experiments and studies," said Sabrina. "And do you know what he wanted to experiment on?"

"what? your pokemon?"

Sabrina's eyes burned with a malicious flame. "That jerk wanted to experiment on me!" she whispered. "He said he wanted to keep me under observation for a few weeks and conduct experiments on me to understand my telekinetic powers!"

Misty giggled.

"Stop giggling!" Sabrina said in a miffed voice.

"Knowing you, I bet you had him thrown out of your gym!" said Misty still giggling.

Sabrina smiled. "I didn't throw him out of my gym…" she said in a dangerous voice. "I just played with him for a day and then sent him back home…"

Misty's jaw dropped. "You what-? Oh gosh!"

Sabrina winked at her. "he didn't like my doll house, you know…" she sighed. "Old men are all the same…they never like children's toys…"

Misty fought her urge to burst into loud guffaws of laughter. "So, um, did you talk to him?"

"Now? Nah," she replied lazily. "he just looked the other way and walked in the opposite direction whenever he saw me."

Misty squeezed her friend's hand. "I respect you, Sabrina," she said smiling at her friend. "You are one woman I really respect… you're just awesome!"

Sabrina squeezed her hand in turn. "You're just as awesome, Misty," she said warmly. "I believe in you."

Misty smiled warmly at her friend. "Thanks." She winked at her. "So now we have Gloria."

"That makes you four and me three."

"Then, we have-"

"-Charla," said a new voice.

Sabrina and Misty's head snapped towards the source of the new voice.

"Charla!" Misty beamed at her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "That makes you five and me three."

Charla raised her eyebrows. "I noticed you two were chatting about the judges," she said. "So I guessed I was the next one in the line."

Sabrina looked from Charla to Misty.

Misty grinned. "I take it you two haven't met."

Charla shook hands with Sabrina. "I have heard a lot about you," she said to Sabrina. "It's a pleasure, meeting you, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled.

"Charla specializes in fire pokemon," Misty offered. "She doesn't like going public."

"That's right," Charla agreed, grinning.

"Sounds cool," said Sabrina.

"You know the judges here?" Misty quipped.

Charla shook her head. "I have heard about a few of them, but I am not really the one to socialize."

Sabrina exchanged a glance with Misty.

"I prefer pokemon over human company," Charla added. "Why don't we continue with your game? It sounded fun."

Misty leaned forward to see the judge next to Charla.

"That's Saphira," said Sabrina. "We all know her, but not personally, right?"

Misty nodded, studying the beautiful dark haired woman. she didn't seem much older than Charla, probably in her late twenties. Saphira wasn't talking to anyone. Misty followed her line of vision and found herself looking at the magnificent statue.

"And then, we have our Prof. Oak," Sabrina cut into her thoughts. "Of course you know him better than I do, Misty, but you still get just one point."

"Oh-yeah-I mean, of course just one point, Sabrina," Misty smiled apologetically. "So, its six me and four you."

"Ok, next is-"

"Melanie," said Misty looking at the last judge standing beside Lance, talking with him. "I've heard about her from one of my friends who's into Pokemon Contests."

Charla leaned forward and whispered, "I've seen her on stage and she's really good."

"Its expected," said Sabrina. "They wouldn't just let anyone to judge the Supreme League."

"that's true…" Misty agreed. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am feeling nervous now."

Charla and Sabrina smiled.

"You haven't judged before, have you, Misty?" said Sabrina. "Chill. You'll be fine as long as you grade them on merit."

"Hmm…" Misty was about to say something else when something felt warm against her chest. She ran a finger over the warm spot and felt something circular beneath her bikini top.

_What the heck?_

…_._

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Misty sneaked a glance at Sabrina and Charla. To her relief she found the two of them engrossed in conversation.

_What's happening? _She demanded mentally.

'_I don't know' _the voice replied back to her.

_What do you mean you don't know? I mean – come on! You must know!_

'_Its whatever you are wearing around your neck that's turning warm,' _the voice replied back in a frustrated tone.

_Why are you sounding so frustrated all of a sudden? _Misty asked curiously.

The voice sighed. _'Sorry. I think living in this body is waning my patience…'_

_Its okay… _

'_It's the ring,' _the voice told her. '_I don't know why its reacting like that… I believe it has something to do with the approaching midnight ritual.'_

_But this is just a ring from some shop. What relation could this have with the ritual or even with the Legend?_

'_The metal is Platinum?'_

_Yes._

'_And the gem?'_

_Aquamarine. Why?_

'_I don't know… everything seems so long back…'_

Misty felt like rolling her eyes. _Can you be a little clearer? If you care to remember I am a little slow here._

'_Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that,' _said the voice with a chuckle. '_Okay. Aquamarine gems are really connected to the ocean, but you know that. It's a belief that dates back to the Early Ages, but what people don't really know is that the belief is right.'_

_You mean this aquamarine-ocean connection is for real? _Asked Misty surprised.

'_yes, as real as you or me.'_

_So what's the meaning of this ring turning warm?_

'_Beats me. As far as I know the aquamarine gem is connected to the ocean or water or whatever you relate with it. And then the ocean or sea or river or any water body has a direct connection with Me.'_

Misty remained silent, staring thoughtfully, at nothing in particular. Her finger unconsciously pulled the platinum chain that she wore around her neck and felt the elegant ring that hung from it. She observed that the ring itself wasn't warm; it was the gem that was slowly turning warmer with every passing second, its heat passing into the metal of the ring.

And without really thinking, her eyes travelled to the blue crystal statue in the center. Misty's breath caught in her lungs. The statue portrayed a young mermaid seated on a rock, her fish tail curved elegantly, its edge splashing the water in the pool that surrounded the statue, her long hair billowing in the sea breeze, one hand petting an invisible pokemon, and her right hand raised upwards, palm facing outwards, as if offering something to an invisible life-source.

Without even knowing, Misty's vision focused on the left hand of the mermaid, her concentration zeroing in on the ring finger of the statue, and Misty lost a heartbeat.

_You there? _Misty asked mentally.

'_As if I can just leave you and be on my way,' _the voice replied sarcastically.

_Could it be that this ring…_

'_this ring what, Misty?'_

_Could it be that this ring…belongs to…you?_

The voice didn't reply for a long time.

_Are you-_

'_Look carefully, do you see a ring on the statue's finger?' _the voice asked suddenly.

Misty looked again. The dimness in the cavern wasn't helping matters.

_No._

'_You answered yourself,' _said the voice. _'If this ring belonged to me, I would have known…'_

Misty's heart dulled.

_Sorry._

'_Don't apologize for asking,' _said the voice, a little warmly. Misty wondered if she was just imagining the warmth in the voice. _'I never owned this ring, but I think it could have another connection to this Cavern.'_

Misty's face lit up. _Really? What?_

'_You see the statue's color?'_

_Yeah. Its bluish green, isn't it?_

'_Its blue.'_

_So?_

'_So? Do you know what the statue is made of?'_

_No. Why?_

'_Uncut aquamarine gem.'_

If Misty was having a verbal conversation, her jaw would've dropped. But for now, her heart almost stopped beating.

_So…so… _Misty wondered if she could dare to think the impossible.

'_Go on, I know your mind is working,' _the voice encouraged.

_So you mean to say… _Misty thought hesitantly, _that this gem I am wwearing… could have come from this statue!_

'_Yes.'_

_But how? _Misty was at a loss to comprehend something like that happening.

'_I don't know,' _the voice replied with a lazy and somewhat painful sigh. '_I haven't been here for over twenty years… And twenty years is a lot of time for anyone to sneak out a piece of my body. A lot of people come here to pray… It could've been anyone.'_

Misty was about to reply when Sabrina nudged her with her elbow.

"Misty!" Sabrina whispered. "Giovanni's here!"

And Misty snapped her head towards the approaching figure of a tall, well built man in his early fifties. He had a dark complexion, brown hair that was slowly turning gray, and the air of a person who knew exactly how to get things they way he wanted. The man Misty had known for ten years of her life, as the man who was evil and conceited.

Giovanni carried a velvet cushion on which rested the magnificent Diadem of the Water Goddess. He beamed at the judges assembled in the Cavern and stopped between Lance and Melanie.

Misty's intense gaze briefly met Lance's and he discreetly signaled to her to remain calm but alert. Misty winked in reply and returned her gaze to Giovanni. Tensed as she was, she found Sabrina getting a little tense beside her, and she wondered why.

"Good evening, lovely ladies and gallant gentlemen," Giovanni greeted with an open warm smile. "As you all know, we have assembled here for the final ritual of the Opening Ceremony of the Supreme League. You have all been, no doubt, instructed about the Ritual taking place at this auspicious hour when the full moon is directly above this Shrine. So, we have, fifteen minutes before midnight, and in these fifteen minutes, I would like you judges to elect amongst yourselves, the person who would be given the honor to crown the Magical Mermaid."

Misty looked at Lance again. He didn't show any response except glance at the Statue before looking at her again. She understood the sign.

"_So you believe in the myth that the Diadem possesses the power Giovanni wants?" Misty had asked when Lance had told her about the Diadem's legendary powers. _

"_I don't know what to believe," Lance had said. "From my research, the Diadem has never shown any real power, except that people believe it's a good luck charm, especially because its been touched by the holy statue of the Spirit of the Supreme Island's Goddess and because its been worn and touched by all the previous winners of the League."_

_The two of them had been in Misty's bedroom. She had been sitting cross-legged on her study desk and Lance had been lying down on her bed, his arms crossed beneath his head._

"_So Giovanni believes the Diadem has the power?" Misty had mused aloud. "Then its obvious there must be some truth in the Diadem's powers, right Lance?" _

"_That's what Elite Four thinks," Lance had replied. "Which means, we cant afford to risk overlooking this point."_

"_So…what do you propose to do?"_

_Lance had pushed himself to a sitting position. "Simple. We tamper with the Diadem, you know, make sure it doesn't get charged."_

_This had surprised her. "But the Diadem's holy," she had said, "Its not right to tamper with something connected to the Water Goddess! I mean, Lance, I believe in the story of the Mystical Mermaid. I have researched and I have found that the legend is true!"_

"_I understand what you're trying to say, Misty," Lance had tried to convince her. "But this is important, you know. We cannot let Giovanni selfishly harness the power meant for the good of the people, can we? I am sure even the Mystical Mermaid would approve of us tampering with her Diadem in the present scenario."_

_Misty had given him a long searching look. "Even the Mermaid?" she had asked skeptically. "How can you be so sure, Lan?"_

_Lance had sighed and had spent several moments debating on different ways to convince her._

_Misty had thought hard until –_

'_it's the right thing to do,' a voice had spoken from deep within her. 'there's nothing wrong in approving it.'_

_And then Misty had suddenly found herself saying, "Okay, Lance, I approve of what you say."_

_Lance had looked at her with a look of pure surprise. _

"_So…how are we going to tamper it?" Misty had asked._

_Lance had ignored his initial surprise. "well, by tradition, the Sponsor of the League will have to give a judge the honor of placing the diadem on the mermaid's head." _

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So? I pull a few strings and ensure that I get chosen to do the honors," Lance had said with a smug smile. "And then, I manage to knock out just one of the gems on the Diadem."_

_Misty's jaw had dropped. "Knock out one of the gems?" she had repeated in bewilderment. "Have you seen the Diadem, Lance?"_

"_Not personally."_

_Misty had shaken her head with exasperation. "The Diadem's made of a single uncut Aquamarine gem, and where decoration was necessary, it was polished to look like its studded with aquamarine gems. You cant just knock out a gem from the Diadem, okay? Its one whole thing and though it looks elegant and delicate, its sturdy. Real sturdy."_

"_Are you sure of what you're saying, Misty?"_

"_I wouldn't open my mouth unless I am dead sure of it," she had replied. "I have seen this beauty before, in fact, just about a year ago. So I know what I am talking about."_

_Lance had resumed lying down on her bed again, eyes closed in deep thought. _

"_So what do you propose to do now?" Misty had asked after few long minutes of silence._

"_Hmm….if we cant knock out the gemstones, then we'd have to get a good scratch on it."_

_Misty had shaken her head again. "Just the thought of disfiguring such a beautiful and holy relic makes my insides squirm with guilt."_

"_trust me, I am not feeling happy about doing it, either."_

"_Sorry, I wasn't accusing you or anything."_

_He had smiled. "Its okay. I know you have a special soft-corner for anything related to water."_

_Misty's cell phone had rung and the screen was flashing Lily's photograph._

"_And I know you have more than just a soft-corner for someone related to me…" she had shot back with a sly grin, holding the cell phone up for him to see._

_Lance had turned pink. "It would be really nice of you if you didn't tell your sister I am here."_

"_You haven't told her you're coming to pay me a night-time visit, dear brother-in-law?" she had teased with the same sly tone. _

"_Misty, please?" Lance had pleaded. "And this is a mission we are working on! Its supposed to be kept a secret!"_

_Misty had just smiled at him before answering the call._

"_Hey, Lily!" she had greeted her older sister. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing new," her sister's tired voice had replied. "I am getting tired of being a Sensational Sister."_

_Misty's mind had suddenly become alert. "What do you mean, Sis?"_

"_I don't get time to be with Lan!" Lily had wailed. "when I am free, he's out on work, and when he's free, I am working! Its been a week since I even spoke to him!"_

"_Are you drunk, Lily?"_

"_of course I am!"_

"_Hey – hey – wait! You need to calm down, okay, Sis?" Misty had said taking in a deep breath. "okay, tell me, where are you right now?"_

_A few seconds later her sister's voice came through the speaker, "Home."_

"_Excellent. Now, Lily, go to your room, lie down on the bed," Misty had spoken slowly. "And just sleep, alright? If you be a good girl and sleep now, I promise you, Lance will call you first thing tomorrow morning."_

_She had thrown Lance a meaningful look._

"_You promise?" her sister's voice sounded bleary and drawn._

_Misty had felt bad for her sister then, understanding the feeling of being left alone more than anyone else could. "yes," she had said in her most assuring voice. "Yeah, I promise, Sis. He'll call you up first thing tomorrow morning."_

"'_k then… Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight, Lily," Misty had wished her back, glad that her sister was home, not partying somewhere with unknown strangers. "Love you."_

"_Love you too," her sister whispered before ending the call, "Lan…"_

_After the call ended, Misty had thrown lance a look of pure disgust._

"_What?" he had asked._

"_Don't give me that innocent look!" Misty had snapped. "I cant believe a guy like you would hurt my sister so much!"_

_Lance had sighed deeply. "Look, I am sorry, Misty," he had apologized. "I know I haven't spoken to her in like, ages, but, hey, I love her!"_

_Misty had shaken her head in an attempt to clear the confusion in it. "See, I don't know how things have been going on between the two of you. But I am not letting you hurt her, okay? Just get her back to her usual bossy self." She had started pacing the floor. "I hate her when she's drunk."_

_Lance had been watching her reaction with amusement. "I thought you didn't get along with your sisters."_

"_Well, you aren't really wrong about that. But, thing is, I really cant stand when someone messes around with my family," she had said firmly. "We don't get along, they boss over me, all that's there. But that's family stuff. I mean, I really don't enjoy them doing all that to me, but hey, we're still family. And if someone hurts my family, I really make sure he pays for what he does."_

_Lance had smiled at her with warmth. "You are special, you know that, misty?"_

"_I am threatening you here, and you're like, flirting with me?" she had snapped again._

_He had walked over to her and had put one arm around her. "hey, look, I am not trying to cheat on your sister or even trying to hit on you, okay?" he had said in a casual, but at the same time serious, voice. "I love Lily a lot, and I really I like you way better than Violet or Daisy, get it? But that's that."_

_Misty had given him a penetrating stare._

"_And I will make up to Lily. I feel bad leaving her alone so soon after our engagement, but there's nothing I can do about it. If there is work left to be done, I just have to do it, Misty. you know how important this work is. You know what is at stake. And we are the ones stuck with finding a solution for Giovanni's big mess! Tell me, have you paid a visit to any of your friends recently? I know you've been working just as hard as me, Misty!"_

"_Okay, okay, I get the picture," Misty had sighed. "Just, don't break my sister's heart, alright? It hurts real bad when someone breaks your heart."_

_He had pulled her into a light hug. "I promise I wont," he had whispered in her ear. "I love your sister too much to let myself hurt her in any way."_

_Misty had smiled at him. "Okay, then, lets get back to work."_

_He had grinned at her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow? There's gym, then there's all the programming left to be done for the Supreme League… everyday stuff. Why're you asking?"_

"_In that case, would you mind giving me a guided tour of Supreme Island and the Diadem in question?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just what I asked you."_

"_No, honey, seriously," Lance had said, sitting on the bed again. "If it is really made of uncut Aquamarine, then I doubt we'd be able to get so much as a scratch on it. I have to see it personally."_

"_We don't want to be seen together, Lan!" _

"_Seen together by whom, your dear sister?" He had winked at her. "Trust me, no one's interested in a newly married couple stopping by the island during their honeymoon. You get hundreds of such young couples swarming the island every day."_

"_What? you aren't making any sense, Lance-"_

_He had cheekily grinned at her. "Dye your hair blue or pink or green or whatever color you prefer," he had told her. "Wear contacts, you know, disguise your eye color. Your electric blue eyes catch a lot of attention."_

"_What're you saying-?"_

"_And lend me some green dye."_

_Misty had rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to tell me what to wear?"_

_He had smiled. "Just think you got married yesterday and you're out honeymooning with your husband and pick whatever comes to your mind."_

_Misty had scowled at him. "And you?"_

"_I got my clothes in the room downstairs," he had said in a carefree voice. "I'll find something appropriate."_

"_lan!"_

"_What?"_

"_Is it necessary to do this?"_

"_of course, sweetheart. If we need to save the mermaid from Giovanni, we have to do this." He had patter her cheek. "Come on. I'll dye yours and you dye mine. We need to be ready by morning."_

"_but what excuse am I going to give for closing the gym tomorrow?" Misty had demanded. "Officer Jenny and the Pokemon Council will want to know, Lance."_

"_I'll handle it," he said. "Get to work. All I have to do is pull a few strings…"_

_Misty had known that he would never explain how he did things or whose strings he pulled, so she backed out without any further protests._

"_You know whats really nice about tomorrow?" he had asked while she was hunting out hair colors and contacts._

"_What?"_

_He had smiled slyly. "I get to flirt with my sis-in-law!"_

_T-H-U-M-P_

_Misty had thrown the dye bottle at him to finally shut him up. And the two of them had burst out laughing._

Misty snapped out of the reverie when someone pressed something in her hands. Recovering at once, she realized it was a voting ballot. She knew what it was, so she promptly wrote Lance's name and stuffed it into the box. With the darkness in the cavern, she was sure no one could read who the other person voted for.

As she passed the ballot to the person on her left, Sabrina hissed in her ear, "Did you just got back in flashback?"

"What?" Misty whispered back.

"Come on, Misty, you were looking spaced out, girl. What happened?"

Misty gave her hand a squeeze. "Nothing. Something just triggered my memory meter."

Beside her, she heard Sabrina sigh.

Sabrina didn't say anything more, and Misty returned her gaze to Lance. He winked again at her the moment her eyes met his. Misty hoped Sabrina hadn't caught any of this. She didn't want anyone thinking she was having an affair with her own brother-in-law.

When the ballot finally reached Giovanni, he stuffed his hand into the circular hole of the box and retrieved a single piece of folded paper.

Misty watched with bated breath as he unfolded the paper. She knew it would be Lance's name but for some reason, probably because of the heat of the ring against the tender skin of her chest, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew Lance to be a perfectionist. She didn't know how he managed to get things the way he wanted or how he had even planned on pulling this heist off. He never told and she had grown tired of asking him. So misty just hoped he had pulled all the right strings and kept her fingers crossed.

Giovanni looked at everyone around him. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said in a clear, almost confident voice, "We have our winner – Miss Williams. Misty, if you would care to step forward."

And suddenly, Misty felt all twelve pairs of eyes in the room trained on her. _wasn't Lance supposed to be the one to get selected? _She thought fiercely, fighting down panic. She took a deep breath, forced a smile and chanced a glance at Lance as she walked towards Giovanni. From the quick glance she found Lance's face as unreadable and blank as an empty book.

Misty sighed inwardly. _No help from there… _She wished Lance had at least told her how he was going to put a scratch on the Diadem. She had no clue what she had to do to disfigure the lovely relic or even how she was supposed to do it.

"You are indeed very lucky, Miss Williams," Giovanni said, a strange satisfaction and thrill in his eyes. "Very few souls in the world are fortunate enough to hold it."

Misty wanted to frown but she maintained a smooth expression on her face. _Souls? Couldn't he have just said people? _She smiled at him, not knowing what to reply.

"We have seven minutes before midnight," Giovanni looking at everyone. "I'll just brush you up on the ritual, Miss Williams."

"Thank you, Sir," she said with a nod.

Giovanni held the cushion before her. "Now, take a deep breath, Miss Williams," he spoke in a smooth, almost warm voice, "and calm yourself."

Misty nodded. if she wanted to get things done, she knew she would have to calm down her panicking heart. _Things don't necessarily go as planned all the time, do they? _She tried to reason with herself. _But things can still work out if I think of something now. _Being the expert that she was in masking her expressions and pretending she had nerves of steel, Misty breathed deeply and forced herself to forget her panic and act cool.

"With me, Miss Williams," said Giovanni softly, seeing the change in her expression. He walked over to the little pond of water that surrounded the statue of the enchanting Mermaid. Misty followed him. "The Diadem," he said. "Lift it with both your hands, easy, carefully…"

Misty did as he asked. The moment her palm touched the smooth, translucent, and warm Diadem, Misty felt a jolt that seemed strong enough to give Zapdos a jolt of electricity, pass through her body. But she had trained a lot, and her body was fit. Or perhaps it was just because she carried the Sprite of the Water Goddess. She didn't know and she didn't really care about it at that particular moment.

"I'll now recite to you the incantation." Giovanni said, leaning closer to her. "Keep your eyes on the Mermaid, Miss Williams, and try and memorize the incantation." This he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

And then Misty felt him leaning far more closer to her than was necessary, close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her neck and bare shoulders.

"You don't need an incantation to charge the Diadem, do you, my Mystical Mermaid?" he whispered softly, making Misty flinch. "Its not always that you get to hold your own Diadem, or even worship your own statue, right? Enjoy the ritual, my Enchanting Mermaid, and bless the contestants with courage, good health and the best luck."

Misty stared at him, her eyes wide, shocked. He smiled warmly at her and patted her shoulder.

"You don't have to feel nervous," he said warmly, for everyone to hear. "All the best."

Misty's heart craved to sneak a peek at Lance, she as if just looking at him would help clear the confusion raging her head now. But she forced herself to avoid looking at anyone at all. she knew the world was seeing her right now, on television screens and advertisement boards and she didn't want herself looking like a complete idiot before all these people.

"Thanks…" he forced herself to reply in a smooth, low voice.

"Sixty seconds to go," Giovanni counted off, glancing at his watch.

Misty took a deep breath.

_Okay, are you there? _

She knew she could seek help from only one person tonight – _herself._

'_Of course I am,' the voice replied at once. 'much as it hurts me, you're too late.'_

Misty's heart stopped beating. _What do you mean?_

"Thirty seconds…" Giovanni counted off.

_Tell me what you mean! _She pleaded. _Now!_

'_We charged the Diadem the moment you touched it,' the voice explained in a sad, sorrowful voice. 'It doesn't require the moon to charge it. It just requires the touch of its owner to unleash its true powers.'_

_But-but the legend-_

'_-is just a legend. I am sorry I let this happen, I really am. But it completely slipped my mind.'_

_But-_

'_Staying trapped in this body is waning my skills…' the voice added in an apologetic tone. 'I'm sorry.'_

_Hey wait-! _Misty started, but the presence had already vanished. Now Misty was really starting to panic. Their plan had gone for a toss. _Stay calm, _she told herself. she reviewed the situation quickly in her mind. Their strategy was lost, and she had ended up charging the Diadem instead of ensuring it didn't get charged. And somehow, Giovanni seemed to know the secret she strived to protect with her life.

She sighed inwardly. Okay, that had been the negative half of the situation. On the brighter side, Giovanni had not seemed to even suspect she was working with lance or for that matter, with anyone against him or that she had wanted to tamper with the Diadem. Her intuition told her that the look of pure panic and shock in her eyes would have made Giovanni think that she was shocked because he knew about her secret, not because she had accidentally charged the Diadem.

"Its time, Misty," said Giovanni in a clear voice. "Two seconds to go."

She took another calming breath and held the Diadem above the statue's head. The Diadem burned red hot in her grip, and for a moment she was afraid she'd drop it. The moment passed quickly and before she had the chance to prove her fear, misty placed the Diadem on the Mermaid's head, but surprisingly, without much reverie.

Usually, Misty always handled legendary relics and shrines with great respect and reverie. She always felt the presence of the residing Spirit in the air. It was one of the reasons she loved water. She always found a trace of Water Spirits in any source of water, whether the ocean, or a lake or a river or even plain bottled drinking water. So, it kind of surprised her when she didn't feel the presence of the Water Goddess in the greatest Water Shrine of the world. The cavern felt strangely empty and desolate, though it felt more familiar than anything else in the world.

She wondered if this was because the Water Goddess' soul wasn't in the much-worshipped statue. It was a possible explanation for her lack of proper reverie or respect, since, the Soul of the Water Goddess resided in her now.

The assembled judges and Giovanni closed their eyes and knelt to the ground, touching their foreheads to the cavern floor to portray respect. Misty remained still, not knowing if the Goddess would approve of keeling towards her own empty statue, and instead, contented herself admiring the statue and the Diadem, both of which had started to glow faintly. Fascinated, she delicately ran her fingers over the Diadem, and found it burning hot just like the tiny gem in the ring she felt against her chest. the statue itself seemed to radiate pure heat that seemed to affect only her for some reason.

_Can you explain something? _Misty pleaded to her soul again, but received no reply. She could feel the presence just like she felt it all the time, but it seemed that her inner voice just wanted to be left alone for a while. Misty wondered if the Mermaid was feeling homesick, being trapped in her body for all these years. It was possible she wanted to return to the statue or maybe, just get out of the human body…

Such thoughts confused her even more, so Misty decided to push them to the back of her head, to wonder about when she had enough time to kill.

"Well done, Miss Williams!" Giovanni's voice boomed into her mind, bringing her back to the present. His delighted gaze swept over her before sweeping over everyone else in the Cave. "The midnight hour has passed, the ritual completed, the Diadem charged, and we have all prayed and obtained the blessings of the Enchanting Mermaid, we can see _standing_ before us."

Misty caught the word which everyone else missed. _Standing? He knows…_

"So, Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear contestants, judges and my enthusiastic audience," Giovanni continued. "The Tournament has begun! Let the battles begin!"

They all bowed to the Mermaid again, with Misty still lost in thoughts, and then queued to the exit. Govanni left first, looking as pleased as a man who had just achieved the thing he desired for the most. Misty managed to squeeze herself into the queue just between Melanie and Lance.

He looked at her with a strange gaze, question and confusion written all over in his eyes. Misty nodded in reply, her own eyes mirroring his confusion.

They exited the tunnel leading into he underground shrine without any interaction. Once they were out into the open, and walking towards the judge's quarters, Lance fell into pace beside her. the two of them smiled broadly, like other judges were, and started talking.

"What happened in there?" Lance asked, almost breathlessly, though his expression was smooth.

"Absolute chaos," Misty replied, wearing a similar expression. "Joining me for a late night snack? I'll explain."

"okay, let me treat you!" he said putting on fake enthusiasm. "how about I treat you there?" he pointed to the café, several other judges were heading towards.

"As long as you're treating, any place is perfect," misty replied cheerfully, with a little giggle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Don't worry," said Lance as they walked out of the restaurant after their midnight snack. "We'll work something out, alright?"

Misty nodded with a small smile. "I am starting to worry, Lan…"

"Hey, its going to be okay," he said in a reassuring voice. "For a change, let me do the worrying. You just sit back and enjoy Ash's first battle."

Misty smiled at the mention of Ash.

"I know your weakness, sis-in-law." Lance gave her a teasing, creepy smile.

Misty frowned. "My weakness?"

"you have a weakness, don't you?" he continued teasing. "Weakness for a _certain someone_…"

Misty sighed in exasperation. "Like the one you have for Lily?"

He grinned and pulled her into a light, but comforting and reassuring embrace. "Just think of him, and stay happy, alright? Just root for him and see your painful efforts bearing fruit," he advised. "I really mean it, Misty. for once, don't worry about what we'll do next. Let me do the worrying part for a few days, and then you can take over?"

Misty smiled and he released her. "Thanks, Lance."

AS they started walking, he unzipped his jacket and held it before her.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Thanks, but I'm not feeling cold."

He shook his head in amusement. "Its not that," he said. "Just put it on."

Misty looked at him in confusion. After a few seconds, she shrugged and slipped into the warm jacket. "Are you even going to explain?" she asked impatiently.

"People were staring, Misty," Lance said, giving her a cant-you-see-its-obvious look.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Lance chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"What?" Misty snapped. "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

Lance looked at her and continued to smile. "In case you didn't notice," he said in a low voice, walking close beside her, "you arent wearing anything much, except for a bra."

Turning crimson, Misty stared fixedly at the ground. "Its not a _bra!_" she snapped. "It's a bikini!"

He smirked. "Still functions for a bra, doesn't it?"

Misty elbowed him hard in the ribs. "JERK!" she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, and she kept the jacket firmly wrapped around her thin body.

He smiled. "If I could – please, don't think I am flirting with you, because I really am telling you the truth – I would just rewind time and free you from all this mess I dragged you into," he said hastily and then took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "I am not sorry I got you involved, Misty. I am just worried about you, you know. Though you seem to be hiding it, all this stress seems to have taken a toll on your health."

Misty shook her head smiling. "I am fine, Lance. I am not stressed."

"I don't want to argue with you," he said in a firm, but warm voice. "I am not your special someone, neither am I a close friend. But, Misty, very soon, you're going to be a part of my family. In fact, you already are a part of my family… and I cant help, but worry about you."

Misty furiously blinked back the tears that had started filling her eyes. "Lan…" she said, as they started walking towards the cabins that were allotted to the judges. "I am…touched."

"I know I hardly know you, Mist," he replied in a voice thick with emotion, "but thanks to Lily, I have come to know you on a more personal level than I could have ever known you."

Misty didn't say anything. People passed them, most of them not giving them a second glance. They were too excited about the upcoming battles and in discussing the opening ceremony to notice a young couple walking in seclusion.

"You know something, Misty, I never had a family of my own," Lance continued, staring straight ahead. "At least, I don't remember ever having one. Some woman found me on the streets, asleep in a corner. She took pity on me and had me enrolled in the Pokemon Academy. She paid for my education, and from there, I carried on my own. I never found out who that woman was, or who I was."

Misty stared at him, her heart feeling heavy.

"I don't even know what my name is," he said with a sad sigh. "That kind woman who saved me from the streets had me enrolled under Lance, and so I became Lance…"

Misty felt so much of emotion and loneliness in his voice that involuntarily, her fingers curled around his, and she gave him a friendly squeeze.

He looked at her with a gradually spreading smile. "Do you know why I told you about this?"

She shook her head.

"this is the first ever time I have a family, Misty," he said gazing into her electric blue eyes. "Finally, I have found myself the loveliest woman I want to spend my life with, and three sisters I gladly want to tease and look after. I am experiencing for the first time what it feels like to be an older brother… to be protective about a human being instead of only pokemon… to be considered a part of a real family…"

His voice trailed away.

Misty wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek. "You know something, Lan," she said softy, "I wont lie saying I understand what it feels like to grow up without a family, but I will say that I understand the pain of loneliness better than anyone else can." She flashed him a reassuring smile. "You are part of our family, Lance, and I am really glad its you. I'll try not to worry you too much…considering the fact that you're still new to this being-an-older-brother-to-mischievous-younger-sisters-thing!" she winked at him.

He winked back. The two of them were quiet for a long time until he finally broke the spell of silence.

"If anyone didn't know better, they'd think I dumped your sister for you, Misty!" lance said suddenly, with a sly smirk on his face.

Misty took a moment to process what he said and suddenly became aware that she still had her fingers wrapped tightly around hand. _We're holding hands! _ She jerked her hand away from his at once, turning red in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she hissed, embarrassed.

He flashed her an innocent look. "What are you afraid of? Come on, we were just holding hands, Misty, and everyone knows I am engaged to your sister!"

Misty scowled at him. "if someone caught that on camera and posted it somewhere to make headlines, it'll result in three murders."

"three?" he raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, you, me and the person who clicked the picture!" said misty and burst out laughing.

Lance grinned. "My sweet Lily…"

Misty smiled. "yeah, our sweet Lily…"

They reached misty's cabin and lance waited while she punched in the numerical code to unlock the door.

"Have a good night's sleep, Misty," he said with a wave. "You have three hours before getting up again. The match begins at six."

"Are you going to sleep at all?"

Lance shook his head. "I need this time to rethink things," he said.

"Don't overwork yourself," she requested.

He grinned slyly at her. "Nah… In any case, I don't find sleep without having your sister to cuddle to, you know…"

Misty blushed, her imagination already working in the wrong direction.

"Now, I'll sleep comfortably only after Lily gets here," he said, still grinning. "By the way, when is she coming? Coming Saturday, right?"

Misty nodded. "Saturday, right." She smiled and started to close the door. "Good night, Lance."

"Good night, misty," he called back. "Hey!"

"yeah?" she stopped halfway.

"Mind if I ask you something personal?"

Misty shrugged. "Go ahead."

"You ever cuddled to anyone while you slept?"

Misty instantly turned red.

"You don't have to answer," he said cheekily. "My eyesight is good, you know…"

"NO!" Misty shook her head frantically. "I'll tell you!" she said and hung her head. "Its like, not really like what you're thinking, okay. Yes, I have cuddled to – someone – after a tough training session. Its more like, we were both really exhausted and just fell asleep close to each other…" she admitted embarrassedly. "But that's that. Nothing else happened, so don't get weird ideas."

He smiled and turned to go.

"Hey, Lan!" Misty called.

"yes?"

She threw him his jacket and he caught it deftly.

"And…" Misty turned a shade of deepest crimson. "Don't tell my sisters about this, please?"

He laughed. "Pinky promise!" he called before walking away, grinning to himself, his fists buried deep into his pockets.

Misty closed the door, still blushing, and collapsed on the bed out of sheer exhaustion. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

…

Gary checked the time on the red glowing dial of his wrist watch as he casually walked towards the Judges Quarters. It showed a quarter past three. He was glad there were still a lot of people outside, people who were partying, chatting, people who didn't have a care about the Tournament, people who had just come to enjoy themselves.

He easily slipped into the area where the Judges' cabins were located. When he found the cabin number he was looking for, he knocked. There was no reply. He knocked persistently for the next couple of minutes until he heard the sound of walking feet.

"Who's this?" he heard a sleepy voice from inside, the voice he knew very well.

"Gary!" he hissed. "Now open up!"

There was a moment's pause. He waited impatiently hearing her unlock the door. The door opened and Gary's jaw dropped.

A sleepy Misty yawned. "You want to come in or what?" she asked sleepily.

Turning bright red in embarrassment, Gary entered the cabin, keeping his eyes strictly on his shoes and closed the door behind him. The cabin was dark, the only light coming in through the thin gap between the blinds that covered the windows.

"What is it, Gary?" Misty asked him sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Gary took a deep breath. He knew he was surely going to earn a very painful kick in the wrong place for what he was going to do, but he knew it was important. He threw his arms around a stunned Misty and lifted her up, close to him and pressed his lips to hers. Misty's eyes widened in shock and she tried to fight him off.

"SHHHH!" he hissed in her ear before she could protest in any way. "There're cameras in your cabin!"

He shock and rage changed to thoughtful worry. "What?" she whispered back in confusion.

Gary pressed his lips back to hers for a long minute before pretending to nuzzle her neck. "Just play along," he whispered a frantic request, "and I'll tell you."

Realization crossed Misty's face and Gary knew that she understood. "Okay…" she whispered, batting her eyelids and giggled shyly.

Gary gently set her on her feet, relieved. _Okay, _he thought, _I think I can pull this off… _He kissed her cheek again feeling guilty of enjoying using her in this way.

_I shouldn't be enjoying all this… _he told himself. _It is wrong… _

"I don't know why, but you're being watched," he whispered into her ear and wondered how she could do such an excellent job of blushing and giggling while working her mind furiously on things.

Now she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "How do you know?"

"To put it shortly, I did a bit of research myself," he whispered back, while burying his face in her neck. _Aww man! She smells so-so beautiful…like the ocean… _he thought as he breathed deeply in her scent. "And I couldn't call you up because your cell phone's tapped too."

Misty flashed him a look that was innocent and naughty at the same time. "Is that so?" she asked in a mischievous voice a little louder than their whispers.

Gary flashed her a lopsided grin, knowing full well that whoever was monitoring the hidden cameras was having a clear view of both of them. He looked into the electric blue eyes of the girl whom he loved and swept her off her feet.

"Hey!" Misty didn't protest, instead, played along putting her arms around his neck, and let him carry her to the bed. "I have to get ready around five," she told him shyly. "So don't get too carried away…"

Gary heard the underlying meaning in her words. She was putting up with him, playing along, only because she wanted to know and didn't want to raise suspicion. Though he agreed with her, there was one traitorous part of his heart that ached for her closeness.

All these feelings she was triggering in him was new to him. His body was already on flames where their skin made contact and there was a new kind of nervousness in his stomach that he hadn't felt before.

"Of course, baby," he said with a smirk. "I'll leave the getting-carried-away for another time…when, things arent so…busy?" he gently lowered her on her bed and for the second time felt his eyes wander down her neckline.

He couldn't help himself. She was the woman he loved with all his heart and right now, she was in his arms, blushing in reply to whatever he said and they were alone in the middle of the night. And he was a man, wasn't he? It was only natural for him to slip. He wished if only the situation was different and they didn't have to pretend this charade.

"Stop staring!" she hissed.

He grinned. "Its your fault for sleeping in only your innerwear!"

If looks could have killed, Gary felt he would have been dead by now. He pushed her back on the bed and bent over her, deciding to tell her everything as quickly as he could without pushing her any further. everyone had their breaking point and Gary was afraid he would lose control of himself and end up doing something he would regret later.

"Someone wants to keep many eyes on you," he whispered pretending to be breathing kisses on her neck. "I dont understand any of this, but I think you do. So I thought I should tell you ASAP."

He noticed Misty was getting sleepy, when she leaned towards him. "okay I get it…"

"And I finally managed to translate all the remaining symbols."

She surprised him by kissing his cheek.

"But I still cant make much sense out of it."

"You'll do fine…" said Misty, her voice trailing away.

Gary was trying not to breathe, not because he was nervous about something, but because he was on the brink of losing his self control. Not only that his skin was already in flames and that his body was already reacting weirdly to all this touching and kissing, he knew that if he inhaled a little more of her fresh ocean scent, he'd just go berserk and do something really improper.

"Could you do something for me?" Misty whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his neck and spine.

"Anything," he managed to choke out.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Mermaid's Diadem," she whispered, pulling him down on the bed beside her.

Surprised, and striving to maintain control, Gary gave her a questioning glare.

She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his arm like a pillow. "And i want you to find out if the statue of the Mermaid has a small piece broken from it."

"Broken piece?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said. "As big as a solitaire gem or maybe even slightly bigger."

"okay," he promised. They lay in silence for sometime, huddled close.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, he realized that Misty had fallen asleep.

_Thank heavens that I managed to keep my cool. _He got down from the bed, ran his fingers through her hair and pulled the bed covers to her chin. _I am so worried about you, Misty… If only you would accept me, I'd whisk you away from all this madness, to somewhere you can find happiness…_

His thoughts went back to the moment when he first pressed his lips to hers when he'd entered. _She felt so nice, and soft and breakable… so vulnerable in the dark… _

Unable to resist himself, and knowing full well that she'd be really mad at him for doing it again, he leaned over her, bent his head and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He liked the feeling of her soft lips beneath his, tasting like early morning mist, salty and sweet at the same time. he broke away to breathe before giving in to the urge of feeling those lips again. He bent lower, practically leaning all over her again.

_Stop there! _His mind hissed at him. _Gary, you've gone far enough! Just leave. It cant be that hard. Just let go, Gary!_

Gary was still debating with his inner mind when he felt Misty move her lips a bit. He claimed her lips again and to his surprise, she responded. He was surprised to find out that she was still in sleep. He broke away from her for a moment.

"I love you, Mist…" he whispered, planting a light kiss on her lips again.

"I love you too…" she murmured in a voice barely audible.

Gary's heart leaped with joy –

"-Ash…" she completed after a deep breath –

And Gary felt shattered. He sadly gazed at the innocent, sleeping face, of the girl he had just kissed. "I'll always love you," he whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. With one last look at the sleeping beauty, he left her cabin, closing the door behind him.

He wiped the tears that had started to trickle down his cheeks and started towards the hotel he was staying. Despite his own heartbreak, he couldn't help but feel proud of his girl. He was proud that she was loyal to the man who wasn't loyal to her.

"You jerk, Ash…" he muttered under his breath. "Someday, you'll pay for what you did to her. And even if no one else bothers, I'll make sure you pay for ruining her life."

…

The alarm went off and Misty stirred in her bed. Still feeling sleepy, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. Okay, it showed a quarter to five. She had enough time to get ready for the first round of battles.

As she sat rocking herself on the bed, she felt her lips quiver in a strange way. A new sensation… she ran a finger over her lips trying to get the feeling to pass when last night's events suddenly came crashing back to her.

_Oh my Gosh! _

Before her face showed any shocked expression, she remembered about the hidden cameras and hurried to the washroom as if to freshen up. _Stupid Gary… _She felt mad enough to scare a nuclear missile to change its course, just thinking about the feelings he had suddenly stirred within her.

_Gary Oak! _she thought mentally. _If I don't make you pay for last night… _

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_Today, it finally begins…_

…

"Excuse me," said the good looking man sitting beside Misty.

Misty looked at him and smiled. "Hi!" she greeted him cheerfully.

He looked at her with fascination. "Excuse me for asking this, but, haven't we met before?"

Misty smiled warmly at him. "I didn't expect you to remember," she said pleasantly. "You remember a certain guy with the Pikachu who defeated your Dragonite?"

It took a minute for her words to sink in before recognition hit him.

"You were with him!" he said, an excited grin spreading across his face. "What was his name…? Ketchum? Or something like that…"

Misty nodded. "Ash Ketchum," she said. "I met you then, after the tournament."

"Oh, I am so sorry," he apologized. "I forgot we haven't been introduced properly." He held out his hand. "Please, call me Drake."

Misty accepted his hand and he gave it a big warm squeeze. _Handshake of a nice guy. _"You can call me Misty."

"It's a pleasant surprise to have known you from before," said Drake, leaning back on his seat.

"Thanks," said Misty smiling. "May I ask you how you recognized me?" _I was a kid when you saw me. Did my wearing old clothes refresh your memory? _She thought to herself, not voicing her thoughts.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Forgive me if I am being a little disrespectful, but that fiery orange hair you have… its not something common enough to forget, if you know what I mean."

Misty laughed, surprising him. "Its really okay," she reassured him. "I am actually pretty used to having people remember and recognize me only because of my hair. You weren't disrespectful at all."

Drake crossed his arms across his chest, grinning. "So, your friend, is he participating? No, if he was around your age, he'd be underage to qualify…" he corrected himself. "So, how is he?"

Misty grinned with amusement now. "Actually, Ash is standing right there on the arena." She pointed to Ash.

Drake looked stunned. "But isn't he underage?"

"He just won the Travia Tournament last year," Misty explained. "So he was given a special invitation to compete here. Guess he's the youngest contestant to ever compete in the Supreme League."

"Just like you're the youngest Judge ever, huh?" Drake quipped, smiling at her. "Looking at you, you gotta be less than twenty one and the youngest judge before you was twenty-seven!"

"I am twenty," Misty said simply, leaning back on her seat.

"A great achievement at such a young age…" Drake gazed at her in a way which could only be explained as fierce admiration. "Well done, Misty."

Misty smiled, her thoughts a little far away. "You are never too young to die," she said in a casual voice that hid the stark reality beneath it. "So, I guess, you are never too young for anything…"

Drake smiled at her with warmth that almost resembled sympathy, as if he understood what she was hinting at. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "So, have you like, interacted with other judges? I noticed there are three others from Kanto."

Misty nodded. "As a matter of fact, I know all three of them personally," she said. "Wanna meet them?"

"Sure," he said with enthusiasm. "Actually, I haven't been able to interact with most of the judges here."

Misty smiled warmly. "There isn't any need to rush, is there?" she said calmly. "We are all stuck here for a whole month. That's plenty of time to get to know each other…"

Drake just gazed at her for few long minutes. "You speak wisely for a girl so young," he murmured in a soft voice.

Misty looked at him, surprised.

"What was your full name again?"

This surprised Misty even more. _What is the meaning of his sudden interest in me? _

"Um – Misty Williams," she said slowly, feeling suddenly unsure of the handsome Gym Leader's casual approach.

"Williams…" Drake leaned towards her again. "Would you be interested in a certain extinct Pokémon termed 'Byet'?" he murmured in a voice so low that if Misty hadn't been listening raptly, she would have missed it.

_How on earth does he know? _Her mind screamed. "What's that?" she asked in a simple, innocent tone, figuring it was better to play dumb until she knew better. "Is that a new find?" her eyes glowed curiously at him.

Drake seemed amused by her reaction if not surprised. "Well, if you arent aware of that," he said in a secretive voice that sounded plain casual at the same time, "maybe, you'll be interested in a certain 'lovebite' on your left arm?"

Misty resisted the instinct to instantly reach up to the mark on her arm. She knew Sabrina's handiwork was concealing it well enough to even make her forget about it being there. Drake just could not have noticed anything.

She kept her face smooth and as innocent as she dared to fake. "I am sorry, I don't think I understand you."

Drake shook his head, smiling to himself now. "You're as good as they say you are," he said with the same admiration in his voice that she had sensed earlier. "If you want some answers with much desired proof, how about I treat you to breakfast after this match?"

Misty hesitated. Drake definitely knew _something_ about her. she hadn't mentioned to cut to anyone except to Lance and Sabrina; and she firmly believed that neither Lance, nor Sabrina, would have and could have sold her out to anyone, not even if extreme measures had been used on them. So? How was it possible that a man who had been a complete stranger to her until a few minutes ago knew so much? Gary had known, of course, that her bite hadn't been anything ordinary, though Misty had insisted that it was just a Pokemon bite, nothing new. But she trusted Gary more than she trusted Lance. She knew he wouldn't sell her out either.

"I'm meeting some friends for breakfast…" she said finally, her face betraying nothing.

Drake raised an eyebrow. "How about lunch, then?" he pressed.

Misty considered it for a moment. "I don't really understand what you are talking about," she said smiling at him again, "but I'd be honored to have lunch with someone who's impressed me with his battling skills almost six years ago."

"We have a deal?" he asked, grinning warmly at her, holding out his hand.

Misty found herself liking his warm handshake as she accepted his hand again. "Deal."

"How about I wait for you at Sea Shores at around twelve?" he suggested, "unless of course, you have a better place in mind?"

Misty shook her head. "Sea Shores is fine," she said, surprised to find herself smiling at him with warmth again. "Thanks for your kind offer."

"I am looking forward to knowing you better," he said smiling a professional smile. "I sincerely hope it proves helpful to both of us."

Misty nodded. "I hope so too…" she stopped her brainstorming session hearing Ash's name being called out. She would worry later. Right now, she was more interested in Ash than in the super handsome but mysterious Drake sitting beside her. She had to cheer for him, to send him her love and luck.

…

_Today, it finally begins…_

Ash took in a deep breath, in an attempt to calm down his nervous nerves. He heard his name being announced and steadily walked into the large battle arena.

_Okay Ash, _he told himself, _my Pokémon have done their part, Misty's done her part, so now, its time for me to do my part._

He saw his opponent standing on the other side of the arena. Netri. Ash studied his opponent: tall, pretty and somewhere in her early thirties. There was something scary about the casual way she was standing in the arena.

He knew she had to be good to have been allowed to compete. _Watch out, Ash, _he warned himself, _play your cards well, and it'll be a piece of cake. _

He shifted his attention to the high platform where the twelve judges sat, some chatting, some just staring at the arena. Only one judge seemed to have her eyes trained on him. His eyes fell upon the flash of fiery orange before slipping downwards to the face of its owner. He'd know that fiery color anywhere. He stared at her, determination glowing in his eyes. She was judging him now, he wouldn't let her down.

His gaze met hers and even from this far away, he could see the pride and warmth her electric blue eyes radiated. And while they stared at each other for a few precious seconds that seemed to stretch on for eternity, her face relaxed and she smiled. _She smiled her 'Misty Smile', _he thought to himself in amusement, finding a grin working on his own face.

And like magic, he felt all nervousness and fear simply vanish from his dictionary.

He finally forced himself to tear his gaze from her and concentrate on the Referee's announcement.

"trainer Red, Netri. Ready?" asked the referee.

"Ready," she replied in a confident, cool voice.

"Trainer Blue, Ash. Ready?"

Ash found a grin working on his face. "Ready," he replied just as casually.

"Battleground – Rock," the Referee announced as the arena gradually began to change, "Twelve on twelve battle, time limit – sixty minutes. Clear?"

"Clear," Ash murmured, more to himself. "I think I am going to enjoy this…" he spared himself one last look at a beaming Misty before directing his attention to his Pokémon. "get ready guys…" he whispered to the pokeballs that now hung from his belt. "Its time to roll!"

He knew which pokemon he wanted to use first. His fingers closed around the last pokeball on his left. "Everyone likes a surprise, huh? We'll give 'em one!"

…

"Wow!" Dawn squeezed May's hand. "I cant believe Ash's first battle has just begun!"

May rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Dawn," she said in an exasperated tone. "Don't get so excited over everything."

Dawn exchanged a glance with Drew who shrugged and looked the other way. She sighed. "Why is it that I am the one always getting stuck between the two of you?" she demanded. "if you two just want to stay away from each other, you should sit on opposite ends of the row, not this close to each other!"

"Sorry," Drew apologized with a curt nod.

May continued staring at Ash.

Dawn rolled her eyes again. "Oh, man! I'm stuck!" she groaned.

"Misty's looking great," said Tracy, passing the binoculars to Brock. "Take a look."

Brock looked into the binoculars and his grin widened. "As amazing as usual…" he said. "I am impressed she had the guts to wear _that_!"

"Wear what?" May snatched the binoculars from him and peered into them. "She's wearing – she's wearing nothing unusual!"

She flashed her friends a confused look.

Tracy laughed. "I haven't seen her wear that since she returned home after separating from Brock and Ash."

May peered at Misty again and looking closely, she remembered her yellow tank top, short shorts and suspenders from the photographs Ash and Brock had shown her before.

"Let me take a look!" Dawn snatched it away from May.

"Any particular reason she's wearing that?" May asked Brock, leaning forward. "I mean, she's a judge. Shouldn't she be wearing something that matches the class of the judges? They must have some etiquettes right?"

Brock shrugged. "I've told you she's the weirdest thing alive. Save your questions for when you see her."

Dawn squealed. "You mean we get to see her? today?"

"yes, Dawn," said Tracy, grinning with amusement at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Now chill. We have a scary battle ahead."

Dawn stuck out her tongue. "Of course I want ash to win and all…" she said. "but I really came here just to meet two people."

"Who?" asked Drew curiously.

"Misty and Lance!" Dawn squealed.

Brock and Lana laughed, Tracy smirked, Drew chuckled, patting Dawn's back, making May scowl and pout.

"When are we meeting her?" Dawn asked, almost jumping in her seat with excitement.

"We are meeting her for breakfast," said Lana kindly, while Tracy and Brock roared with laughter. "After Ash's match, we go congratulate Ash and then get to 'Pikachu Shocks' around nine. Misty has promised to tag Lance along with her."

Dawn's eyes glowed. "Really?"

Lana smiled at the young girl. "Brock put in a word for you," she said ruffling her fiancé's hair. "When misty heard you were a big fan of Lance's, she promised to drag him along for breakfast."

"She did?" Dawn almost squealed. "That's so damn nice of her!"

_Why did everyone have to like Misty so much? _May thought, feeling a little jealous. _I admit she's good as a trainer and a really nice person, but why do people get so excited about her? _

_Why does Ash get excited about her?_

She still hadn't been able to make her mind about Ash. And Drew was really getting on her nerves, saying things she wished she would hear from Ash. all in all, May felt confused about everything and wished she would see light soon.

"Who else wants Lance's autograph?" asked Brock, chuckling. "I remember Max told me he wanted one."

Lana and Tracy raised their hands. Dawn leaned backwards and shared a high five with Tracy.

"You know something, Tracy," she said, still laughing. "I am beginning to like you a lot…"

Tracy's face turned a little pink. "Thanks for saying that, Dawn…"

"Dawn…" Brock said, "just watch how much you end up liking him."

"Huh?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Tracy's already got a girl," Lana quipped. "So he's no longer on the available list…"

Dawn threw back her head and laughed. "Wow, Tracy! Lucky girl, whoever she is, but don't worry. I wasn't meaning that when I said I like you!"

The others exploded into laughter while Tracy turned pink.

"Who is she, by the way?" asked Dawn, between chuckles.

"Her name's Iola," said Tracy. "And she'll be here tonight."

"Wow…look at Tracy glow…" Dawn teased making Tracy shake his head in exasperation. "Hey, who is Misty staring at?"

"What?"

"Misty, I noticed she's been staring in one direction for a sometime…" Dawn said curiously. "Hey – wait! Its Ash! she's staring at our Ashy!" she waved the binoculars before May. "Wanna take a look?"

'_Our' Ashy?_ May scowled. "When are they starting the match?" she grumbled. "I am getting bored here…."

Drew shook his head in exasperation.

…

"Both trainers choose their pokeballs," instructed the referee. "and on the count of three, release your pokemon."

Ash nodded as did his opponent, Netri.

"3 – 2 – 1!"

"Charizad!" Ash called –

"Onix!" she called at the same time.

Ash exchanged a look with his Charizad. "We rock," he whispered knowing his pokemon would hear. "but wait for the signal."

Charizad breathed smoke in response. Ash smiled. He knew he could count on his Charizad. _This would be a piece of cake…_

The Referee blew his whistle –

"charizad flame throw!" Ash called.

"Onix – burrow!"

Onix disappeared into the rocky floor with a swiftness that amazed Ash and judges equally. Netri grinned at Ash. Ash grinned back. He had been counting on Onix doing this.

"Heat wave!"

A wave of confusion passed through the crowd, judges, and his opponent.

("Heat wave?")

("what attack is that?" Whispers rang through the air.)

(Misty had chosen to lean forward on her desk and enjoy the battle, instead of joining other judges discussing in hushed whispers. She allowed herself to glance at Charla to note her reaction on the extra ordinary attack. She knew that if anyone could ever guess what the attack was, it would be Charla. To her immense satisfaction, she found Charla staring at Charizad with a fixed gaze that spelt 'I-am-amused'.)

"BIND!" Netri called, regaining her calm composure.

Ash waited patiently for a few seconds. _This attack had Misty floored. Netri cant be half as good as her… _Charizad seemed to stand there doing nothing, eyes closed, looking almost relaxed, for long seconds. Ash felt the air grow steadily warmer. Then both he and his pokemon felt the faint vibration at the same time.

Onix came out from right under Charizad's feet, coiling itself around its opponent's body –

Charizad opened its eyes –

And then, Ash felt a wave of terrifying heat hit him square on the chest. He had been expecting it, so it didn't take him by surprise. One glance at his pretty opponent's sweating face told him that she was hit hard. She either wasn't used to pokemon attacks or else, she wasn't used to training in this way of battle. Ash apologized inwardly for having hurt her.

"ONIX!" Netri screamed.

"ONIX' BODY IS GLOWING RED – LOOKS LIKE ITS ROCKY BODY IS BEING HEATED BY CHARIZAD!"

"ONIX! SLAM!" Netri commanded, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Ash watched in pain as the poor Onix twitched, trying to muster up enough courage and strength to attack its opponent, even as it struggled under the burning heat of its own superheated body.

"HOLD ON, ONIX!" its trainer yelled again, trying to fight back the heat.

Ash watched the trainer and her pokemon struggle and cursed himself. _I am sorry, _he apologized again. "Charizad," he said quietly. "Finish this."

Charizad let out a roar that echoed through the silent stadium before using flame throw on Onix again. A second later, the injured Onix collapsed to the ground, its body still glowing red.

"ONIX, NO-!" Netri screamed. "Get up! You can do it!"

"Pull it back!" Ash called to her. "Its hurt."

She glowered at him.

"The injuries arent permanent," Ash called. "It should be fine after a day's rest."

Netri glared at him for a moment, before calling her pokemon back. "Ash Ketchum," she called to him, her eyes burning with a strange rage. "You're going to pay for this."

"ONIX CANNOT FIGHT, CHARIZAD WINS ROUND ONE!" the referee declared.

Netri stared at Ash and his Charizad, looking stunned and angry.

"ITS JUST ONE MINUTE INTO THE BATTLE AND TRAINER 'BLUE' HAS ALREADY SCORED A WIN! THIS IS SO FAR, THE FASTEST WIN SINCE TODAY MORNING!"

"Charizad, come back!" Ash called.

"3-2-" the referee counted off again. "-1!"

"Bulbasaur!" Netri called.

"Squirtle!" Ash threw another ball.

Netri smiled at Ash. "You're not at an advantage, now."

Ash shook his head and sighed. _She's never gonna beat my Squirtle…_

…

"Excuse me, Sir," said the guard, wearing the uniform bearing the logo of the Supreme Island.

Gary stopped and smiled casually at the guard. "Yes?"

"Do you wish to enter the Shrine?" the guard demanded.

Gary smiled at Max. "Yes," he said, with a bright, open smile.

"Do you have the Permit?"

Gary raised his eyebrows, feigning confusion. "Oh, that?" he nodded with another smile. "Yes." He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out a black plastic card with his name and official logo punched into it along with his photograph and validity of the card.

The guard spent a few moments, examining it carefully, as if trying to check for any kind of forgery. "Mr. Gary Oak?" he read out the name, looking at Gary in surprise. "You wrote the book: Pokemon Research – An Everyday Hobby!"

Gary smiled, nodding his head, blushing a little when the guard seemed to recognize his name. "I guess that's me."

The guard looked at Max with a questioning glance.

Gary smiled again. "My nephew."

The guard looked thrilled as he returned the card and shook hands with Gary. "It's an honor, meeting you in person, Sir," he said in a thrilled voice. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Gary shook his head, grinning. "That's okay," he said casually. "Security measures are always important. You're doing a good job."

The guard nodded, grinning.

Gary nodded to him and walked through into the entrance tunnel of the cave.

"Do you think its okay he recognized you?" Max asked Gary, giving him a worried look.

Gary patted the younger boy's shoulder. "We arent criminals, Max," he said a chuckle. "Relax."

"You end up dazzling just about anyone!" Max sighed, shaking his head. "That poor guard… I was scared we'd be caught."

"Caught? For what?"

"The Permit isn't real, is it?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Of course its authentic," he said. "Why would I have to forge one when I can get an authentic one?"

Max's eyes widened. "But arent they almost-close-to-impossible to get?"

He winked at his new friend. "Not when you are Professor Oak's grandson," he whispered in a secretive voice.

Max shook his head in exasperation. "You don't ever stop showing off, do you?"

"Don't waste your breath," Gary replied chuckling. "I grew up hearing Ash say that for over two decades now." He felt something vibrate in his jeans pocket. "Yeah, Tracy?" he answered the call. "What is it?"

"_Where the heck are you?"_

Gary glanced at Max grinning. "Sightseeing."

"_Arent you watching Ash's match?"_

Gary and Max sighed together. "Not really," Gary said in a careless voice. "I am sure Ash's gonna pull through, somehow or the other…"

"_PULL THROUGH?" _Tracy's voice sounded way too shocked. _"GARY! ASH IS KICKING HIS OPPONENT'S ASS!"_

Gary grimaced. "Manners, Tracy," he chided. "Max heard that."

"_Oh, Sorry."_

"Did you want to say something?"

"_Well, you arent coming for Ash's match, are you?"_

"No, not really. I am just showing Max around," said Gary. "We can watch the replay later."

"_But weren't you the one jumping about not missing Ash's first match?"_

"Tracy, please," Gary sighed, "Give me a break."

"_Okay, okay." _Tracy sighed now. _"Alright. Your Girlfriend had called."_

Gary frowned. "My girlfriend?"

"_Misty had called," _Tracy repeated in an exasperated voice._ "We're meeting her and Lance for breakfast."_

Gary smiled. "Great!"

"_Are you two going to make it? Misty is dying to meet Max, you know."_

"Breakfast huh? Where are we meeting her?"

"_Pikachu Shocks, at eight."_

Gary nodded to Max. "We'll try our best to make it there on time," he said to Tracy. "If we are late, give her my love-" he glanced at Max's excited face. "-our love. And just cheer Ash for me, alright?"

He heard Tracy chuckle on the other end. "Sure. Ash is just – AMAZING!"

Max grinned at Gary as they quickened their pace down the steps leading to the depths of the tunnel.

"Yeah," Gary smirked. "But he's still a dumbass fool."

"_Hey, Max heard that too, didn't he?" _Tracy chided him. _"manners, Gary. Don't spoil the kid you're dragging along with you."_

Gary and Max laughed. Tracy chuckled on the other end.

"_See you soon, Gary. And take care of Max."_

"We're just sightseeing, Tracy!" Gary groaned. "I am not trying to teach him wave surfing or land sliding for Mew's sake!"

"_Its not me, I'm just repeating May's words."_

Max slapped his forehead. Gary chuckled and gave him the cell phone.

"Hi Tracy!" Max said brightly.

"_Oh, hi, Max!"_

"hey, just tell my sister I am old enough to take care of myself," he said. "And that she should stop troubling you guys over me."

"_No probs."_

"Thanks, Tracy."

"_Anytime."_

Max passed the phone back to Gary.

"Hey, I promise we'll try our best to make it on time."

"_Know you will. Good luck."_

"Thanks."

The line went dead.

"Max?"

Max looked at his new friend. "Yeah?"

Gary looked at him grimly. "Lets hurry shall we?"

"Sure."

The two of them dashed down the ancient rock cut stairs, the lights from their flashlights, brightening their way. Max felt awed by the fact that even his breathing created an echo in the ancient tunnel. Gary thought on similar lines, except that, he realized that no one could ever sneak on anyone in the tunnel. He hoped he didn't find himself in that situation. The two of them also noticed how beautifully and symmetrically the walls of the tunnel and the steps had been carved, filled with delicate artistic carvings of flowers and nature.

After what seemed like ten minutes of dashing down the steps, their lights fell upon a dark opening in the wall directly ahead.

"This is it?"

Gary nodded. "I think so."

"Lets go," Max took a deep breath and entered, Gary close behind him –

And the two of them gasped.

…

Misty watched the battle in progress. She felt proud, not because she had trained him, but because she knew Ash had finally reached a level no trainer had ever reached before. She had finally succeeded in bringing out the best in him. The uncut gem had been cleaned, cut and polished. She had completed her task as a jeweler and brought out the best fire from her gemstone. Now it was up to the gemstone to show everyone how fiery it was.

For a moment, she remembered that she had felt similarly when her baby Pokemon, Togepi, had evolved into a Togetic and had taken the responsibility of protecting other pokemon of its kind from evil doers. Back then, she had felt like a proud mother, with the satisfaction of having raised her child well. With surprise, she realized, she felt similarly about Ash.

She felt like laughing at her own motherly affection for Ash. Maybe she was losing it. First, she craved for Ash as a friend, and then had a big crush on him, and then that crush grew into affection which then blossomed into love. All through the past decade, she had loved him and only him, her heart never even thinking about, considering another man. She had always wanted to spend her life, no matter how short it was, with him, loving him, loved by him.

_And now I am loving him, the way a mother thinks about her child… _she thought, biting down an urge to laugh. _How bizarro can it get?_

"_Is this what you call motherly love?" the voice suddenly echoed in her mind._

Misty almost jumped, but managed to get a grip on her nerves. _What do you think you're doing? _She snapped. _Sneaking up on me like that!_

"_Sneaking up on you?" _misty could feel the voice rolling her eyes. _"I am always in you, remember? You are the one who forgets I tag along all the time."_

_I am not really trying to remember that you're here, you know?_

"_And I am doing my best staying out of your private life," said the voice, "just like you requested. Shouldn't you sound a little grateful?"_

_Just forget it already. _Misty said sighing inwardly. _What were you asking?_

"_What you're feeling for that young man now…" said the voice. "Is that what you feel when you're a mother? Is that what you call motherly love?"_

Misty was surprised by the question. The voice belonged to a Goddess, didn't it? How could the Goddess not know maternal love? Could it be because she's never been given the opportunity to be a mother? But didn't Spirits care for nature? And weren't they part of Mother Nature? Questions riddled her mind, but she decided to answer truthfull.

_I don't know, _Misty admitted. _I had similar feelings for a baby pokemon, I loved like my own child, but I don't really know if this is how a mother loves her baby._

"_But you think its motherly love, don't you?"_

_Maybe… I don't know. _Misty felt a tiny wave of sadness engulf her heart. _And I don't think I'll ever know._

"_I am sorry."_

_Don't apologize. Its not your fault._

"_You still have three years before we leave…"_

_Didn't I promise I'll let you take my body after the tournament?_

There was silence for a long minute.

"_If we can reach an understanding, maybe we could – share your body?"_

For the first time ever, Misty felt touched by the Goddess's unexpected kindness. _Its really wonderful of you to make that offer. I would've hated to just disappear, you know._

"_I am glad we can share three years of life together and, you know, 'experience things'." _

_I don't think that's going to be possible…_

"_Why not? There are men in your life who love you."_

_Maybe… I don't know. Everything is just – weird._

"_Your feelings for him?"_

_Yes. _Misty admitted, staring back at Ash again.

"_I have never had any feelings for anyone."_

_Don't mind me asking this, but, don't you ever feel for all those people who worship you? Or for those pokemon who share their life source with you?_

"_Element Goddesses and Spirits are lonely Spirits. They are cast into isolation, because there is only one of each of us. And we are just souls, without any physical body. So it is, in a way, difficult for us to 'feel' about anything."_

_I am sorry. _

"_Don't apologize. Thanks to being stuck with you, I am experiencing many new things. And of all other things, your feelings for that young man are the most powerful."_

Misty smiled._ Thank you._

"_Thank you, too."_

The voice went silent again, but Misty was aware of its presence in the back of her mind. And for some strange reason, she felt happy knowing that the voice was there, with her, inside her.

She tried to focus her attention to the battle again, which wasn't really difficult, because Ash was doing a wonderful job of showing off the skills she had carved in him.

…

"Brock, is there any particular reason Ash is using only his oldest Pokemon?" asked Drew. "I mean, I've seen some of his new pokemon and they're all great."

Brock leaned forward, not taking his eyes off the battleground and answered his friend. "Well, Ash usually discusses his battle strategies with his team mates… though I don't know why he hasn't discussed anything with anyone of us. so maybe, he's got something up his sleeve he wants to surprise us with, or maybe… its his usual superstition."

"Superstition?" Dawn, Lana and Drew repeated at the same time.

Brock and May smirked. Tracy was busy on the phone.

"Ash believes that in any tournament, he should use only those Pokemon he caught in that province," Brock explained. "No matter what other great Pokemon he's caught."

Drew shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder you guys call him dense headed."

"But you have to admit he's trained his Pokemon well," Lana added. "his, Pokemon are – nothing short of amazing."

"I know…" Drew muttered. "I don't know about the guy's skills, but he's got some great Pokemon and unbelievable luck."

"I agree." Brock smiled. "Lady Luck's been sitting on his shoulder ever since she fished him out of the lake on his 10th birthday."

Drew frowned. "fished him out of the lake?"

"Yeah, he was drowning in Viridian Lake with his Pikachu," Brock explained. "They were attacked by a storm of Beedrill and Pidgeotto and they got washed into the river. So he was literally fished out of the river on that night and ever since then, he's always been lucky, whatever the situation."

"Literally got fished out? by someone, you mean?" drew asked, curiously.

Brock chuckled. "Yeah. Fished out in the literal sense."

"By whom?" Drew asked. "An Elemental Spirit?"

"By our very own Mystical Mermaid," said Brock, laughing. He passed the binoculars to Drew. "Look straight."

Drew looked and his eyes fell on – "Misty?" he asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Yeah, she was fishing there and she fished him out," explained Brock. "at times i really wished it was me drowning there…"

"Watch your words, Brock…" said Tracy suddenly. "Or you'll have two people ready to murder you."

Brock stretched his legs. "So done talking to your boyfriend?"

Tracy turned red. "Gary's not my boyfriend!" he snapped.

Everyone smirked, even May.

"Who's gonna murder Brock?" asked Dawn, innocently. "Ash and Lana?"

May scowled and Drew and Dawn frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" Drew whispered in Dawn's ear.

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered back to him. "Talk to Brock. He should know."

Tracy smirked. "Nah – Gary and Lana."

Drew sighed. _These people and their mixed up feelings for their own friends… _he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _I'd better watch my own heart…_

"Its ten minutes into the battle and Ash has already scored four wins. And each of his wins have been beautiful, and delicate, like a Pokemon Show. He made sure his Charizad, Squirlte, Muk received no injury at all, although its sad that Tauros took a little damage against Netri's Growlithe," Drew said, shifting his attention from his new '_friends_' complicated love lives.

His love life was screwed up enough as it was, to ever want to think of any more love problems.

"And Netri's Pokemon weren't weaklings," agreed Lana with equal awe. "I mean, her Onix looked great but Ash's Charizad was too good for her to beat. But, her Bulbasaur was damn good – as good as her first pokemon should be. And then her Electabuzz was great too, but unfortunately for Netri, her opponent had called out a Muk. "

"How do you know Bulbasaur's Netri's first pokemon?" asked Brock.

"We are both pokemon breeders, Brock," she said patiently. "So far, its her most experienced pokemon. And the way the y battled together, without having the need to call out attacks…that kind of relationship is always between a trainer and his first pokemon."

Brock nodded. "Like Ash and his Pikachu and Misty and her Starmie."

"Like you and your Onix," Lana said kissing him lovingly. Brock gently kissed her back before pulling away.

"and like you and your Vulpix," he said, smiling at her.

"But Ash's Squirtle still defeated it," said May, tearing the couple out of their reverie. "So it cant be _that_ good. I mean its great, much better than mine, but-"

Drew shook his head. "No. Netri's great. Her Pokémon are great, May. Its just that Ash is on a totally different level from all trainers I have ever seen."

"I agree," said Brock. "I saw Ash in Travia. He won, sure. He was good back then too, sure. But right now…" Brock shook his head in disbelief. "His fighting style is totally different from his usual ones and right now… he doesn't seem to be the Ash I knew half a year ago."

"Could it be possible because he trained in secret?" May asked curiously.

"I bet Ash did something during these past six months to push himself to this level," said Brock. "But whatever he did, he must have worked really hard to get his pokemon to battle this way."

"Question is," Drew murmured. "what did he do?"

…

"You gotta show them what you've got, Haunter!" Netri cried out as she threw out her pokeball.

Ash was waiting with his Tauros. _Sorry, _he apologized inwardly to his pokemon. He knew his Pokemon couldn't fight against Haunter. _Damn, I should have changed my Pokemon, _he thought. _Now I'll have to lose one round to her._

_Damn._

Ash gritted his teeth, wondering what he was going to do.

"_Don't worry if your Pokemon is at a disadvantage," _her remembered the miraculous voice that had flooded his mind while she had been training him. _"If you know your Pokemon cant win, and if you cant change your Pokemon, then just take it easy. Chillax." _

"_Chillax?" he had asked._

"_Chill and Relax," she had explained, laughing. _Ash's mind filled with the echoes of her laughter. _"Don't let your opponent think you've lost your morale. If you're gonna have to give up on a Pokemon, you have to give up, Ash. Use it to find out your opponent's tactics, if your pokemon is strong. Don't push it to its limit if your pokemon is injured or weak. Pull it out after it takes minor damage and forfeit the round."_

"_But-" he had protested._

"_It is necessary that you ensure your Pokemon don't pay just because you happened to choose the wrong Pokemon," she had explained patiently. "Don't push your Pokemon overboard. Better a safe pokemon and a lost battle than a lost pokemon and a victorious battle, right?"_

Ash breathed deeply and glanced at the fiery haired judge for a fleeting second. _Okay. This will be smooth._

"Tauros," he called softly to his Pokemon. "You gotta stay safe, alright? Its okay if you just collapse after taking the least possible damage."

His pokemon looked at him in the eye before looking away and wagging its tail in Ash's favorite way. His Pokemon had understood him.

_We'll do this… _thought Ash.

…

_To be continued…_

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… mum was the hospital and with things running the way they were, I couldn't come up with good writing.**

**Thanks to all those people who patiently read through my work and take time out to punch the review button. I really hope you guys enjoy my chapters as they come. I take inspiration to continue writing my story from my reviewers. So, though I mention in all replies to reviews, I'll mention it here again – 'Your reviews mean a lot to me. I treasure them in my heart and try to live up to your expectations.' Thanks, guys. ^_^**

**Also, the battle-scenes in this chapter wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for some good tips and ideas from my reviewer "WOWLOCK" ^_^ Thanks a lot, Taylan ^_^ hope you liked the chapter.**

**Lots of love to everyone who's reading this and everyone who's been writing reviews for my work.**

**Thanks a ton, guys. ^_^**

**Love you all.**

**Mist7. (p.s. I have started writing the next chapter, but I cant promise how soon I might be able to finish writing it. Wish me luck, guys. ^_^ and please stay tuned.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Wow!" Max found himself frozen to the rocky floor of the Cavern, entranced by the sheer bravura of the Shrine.

Gary stared, simply lost for words. All this was so much different from watching it on the giant screen. He glanced at the cave walls first. Unlike the tunnel walls that had been so beautifully carved, to Gary the Cavern walls looked plain. Of course, they were beautiful, delicately formed and ancient – the pure shrine that housed the most powerful Element Spirit of all – the Mystical Mermaid or the Water Goddess as people referred to her – the Goddess who gave life and supported life on Earth, whether human or Pokemon.

Once past the first glance at the cavern, his eyes narrowed on the most miraculous statue in the middle of the cavern, shaped into such breathtaking beauty, not by any mortal hand. If there ever was a Love-at-first-sight thing in the world, Gary knew, this was it. It was simply impossible not to fall in love with a vision of such unearthly loveliness.

"She's – she's beautiful…" Max whispered, more to himself.

Gary was easily about a decade older to him and yet he felt just as enchanted as the young boy. "She's breathtaking…" he breathed softly. "I think I now understand why this place isn't kept lit. if her beauty does this to us in the silly brightness of our flashlight, I cant bear to imagine what it would do to people if this cavern were brightly lit."

Max shook his head. "Gary!" he said urgently. "Come on, knock it off. We're here for something, arent we? You cant afford to be dazzled right now." He tugged at Gary arm.

Gary stared at max for a few whole minutes before blinking and shaking his head as if in an attempt to clear its confusion.

"You okay?" Max asked, worried.

Gary nodded, trying to get his breathing to normal. "yeah, I'm fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders and taking a step towards the statue. _Oh man! _Gary groaned inwardly. _Did you send me here to just turn me on, Misty? I feel like crap right now… thinking about a Goddess like that. _He mentally crossed his fingers and apologized to the Goddess. _Forgive me. You know what happened… _

Max glanced worriedly at his older friend. _why is he behaving so strangely? Is this what Brock and other older guys mean when they say they're…growing up? _He flushed scarlet just thinking about what he knew they were hinting and thanked the Goddess that they kept this cave dark. He didn't want Gary catching him blushing like that.

Gary walked close to the Goddess once he had a grip on himself and noticed for the first time the clear, fresh water in the pool surrounding the Goddess. He bent down and shining his flashlight on the pool, touched the water that had gentle movement in it. The water felt ice cold, but surprisingly, a familiar warmth crept into his body the moment he touched it.

Max followed Gary's gaze. "What is it?" he asked, curiously.

Gary's eyes stuck to the water. "Give it a try…" he said in quiet awe.

Max touched the water and gasped in surprise.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said Gary, his old composed self again. His fingers still traced circles in the water. "To be touched by something this pure and holy… its beautiful…"

Max thought similarly, so he didn't say anything, too lost for words to even describe what he was feeling.

Gary slowly let his eyes wander from the water, to the rock on which the Mermaid sat, and then to her Mermaid tail; gradually travelling upwards to the beautifully shaped hips and the perfectly slim bare waist. His eyes travelled upwards, taking in every little detail of the statue, from the slim hands on her sides, moving on to the shells and beads stitched to a cloth that covered her front and then to the prominent collarbones, slim shoulders and her thin and long beautiful neck before finally reaching her face that held beauty incomparable to anything – living or non-living on earth.

The most wondrous part was that, the statue looked real. If it wasn't for the bluish stone that glowed with a bluish glow in the dark and the flashlight, Gary would have sworn the Goddess was for real, breathing and alive right before him. He could already breathe the cool ocean fragrance that came from her, and see her lovely hair billow in the breeze and hear the splash that her tail made when she splashed it in the water.

He could see the fire in her blue eyes, sparkling with life, as if yelling aloud, 'I'm alive!' And he could already hear her cheerful laughter as she played with the pokemon around her, watching the sun rise, soar through the sky and then slip into the ocean again.

He could see it all, Gary could feel it all. He was very much there, experiencing it with _her, with the Goddess herself._

She was right before him, sitting with one hand in the air, the other hand resting on the rock, as if inviting nature to draw energy from her. she was looking at him, those wonderful aquamarine eyes with the fiery sparkle that seemed to beckon him towards her, that quiet smile of affection and amusement encouraging him closer.

What was he to do? Gary's body seemed to walk with a mind and will of its own, requiring no effort from his part. he forgot for a moment all eternity, all existence, until he found himself close enough to touch her face. That flawlessly beautiful skin that was smoother than even most beautiful of the flower buds he had ever felt before, skin that was smoother than water.

He reached out a nervous hand, afraid that his rough fingers might scratch her if he touched her delicate skin. She smile and encouraged him on and he found himself reaching for her cheek. Hesitant and nervous, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, carefully and cautiously, trying his best not to let himself harm that flawless beauty.

When he brushed his fingers once, she smiled, and lowered the hand she was holding towards the heavens. Her fingers curled around his wrist and he felt like he had touched heaven. That smooth coolness that spread warmth into his body, from the moment he felt her touch.

As he watched on, surprised, she guided his hand down to her neck. At first, he thought she wanted him to pat her shoulder or something like that, but the thought vanished as quickly as it had come. He forgot all reality when he gazed into those eyes of fiery water that seemed to glow with affection for him, unaware that she was still guiding his hand lower and lower down her body.

He was consciously aware of the smooth skin that his fingers were brushing against while she guided his hand lower all the time. so when his fingers accidentally brushed against something rough and jagged, he drew his hand back with a shocked, guilty look on his face, afraid he'd hurt her by being careless with her delicately beautiful body.

She still smiled with him with the same warm affection, as her fingers curled around his once again and guided him back to the jagged rough spot on her skin. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, apologizing wordlessly for hurting her. but she just smiled and pulled him closer to herself.

At once he could feel the warmth and coolness radiating from her body at the same time, while the fragrance of an open ocean wind drew him in completely.

"You arent the one who hurt me," she whispered to him. "Please, take a look at it."

She was still smiling, and Gary suddenly became aware of his own existence. With her urging him on, he lowered his gaze – regretfully from her lovely face – and looked at the spot where she had his hand touching her. He realized he was touching her waist, her belly to be more specific. She released his hand and he lifted it to see what the rough part was. with a pang of sadness, he noticed the skin surrounding her belly button was rough with sharp and uneven jagged edges.

Horrified, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "What happened?" he whispered.

She smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, gently brushing the skin on his cheek with her smooth, perfect, fingers. "There used to be an aquamarine gemstone there," she whispered softly. "Someone took it away when I wasn't here."

Gary's eyes filled with tears. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She smiled at him still brushing his cheek. "No it doesn't," she answered. "But you came here to find if there was a part of me missing, didn't you? you have your answer now."

Gary's eyes widened, as he continued gazing into those aquamarine eyes with the sparkle that seemed so familiar to him. "I came here looking for that…?" he couldn't understand the confusion in his head.

"Yes, you did," She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his cheek. "Now you have to go, and tell her what she told you to find out."

He stared at her, all meaning and sense lost, while he stared at the vision of loveliness before him.

"You are alright at heart, Gary," she whispered smiling. "Please look after her…" there was a hint of concern beneath the affectionate tone of her voice.

Gary just gazed at her, speechless.

She drew back from him, still smiling. "You must go now," she said. "Its getting late…"

And gary found her fading into bright light.

"Please, look after her," her voice still told him in a pleading voice, even as she faded away. "Please look after my…other self…."

He gazed at her sparkling aquamarine eyes for one last moment before she faded away into bright light and then into darkness. And a sudden flash of memory brought back to him the familiar sparkle in blue iris.

"Gary?" Max's worried voice floated into his head. "Gary, are you okay?"

He jerked himself, and blinked twice before seeing Max's worried face before him. "I'm fine," he said with a composed nod.

"Are you sure?" asked Max, still worried. "you sat there looking spaced out, staring at the Goddess for like fifteen minutes."

Gary breathed deeply and pushed himself to his feet. "I am fine," he said flashing Max a smile. "I just had some kind of realization, max. I found what we were looking for."

…

"TAUROS CANNOT BATTLE, HAUNTER WINS THE ROUND!"

The audience applauded and cheered, as Netri looked as if she had gotten back her confidence with her first win.

Ash was calm. Her voice was still echoing in his head. _Its still a piece of cake, _he told himself. _You're better than her, Ash. she wasn't the one trained by Misty._

Netri was using her Haunter for the next round as well.

Ash's fingers closed around his a Pokeball on his belt. And he felt glad that he had agreed to Misty's seemingly absurd suggestion.

"_I am not including _that_ pokemon in my first round!" he had cried out, aghast at her suggestion._

_Misty had thrown him a weary look. "Why don't you just nod your head and say 'whatever you say, misty' for once?"_

_Ash had firmly shaken his head. "No way. I am not using a baby pokemon in that kind of battle."_

"_Don't be a baby!" she had scolded him, as if she were teaching a child in kindergarten. "I don't think you understand it now, but, I am sure you'll thank me with all your life for having included this one in your list."_

"_But its 'embarrassing'!" he had protested again. "No high level trainer plays dirty, using a pokemon like that!"_

_She had that frustrated look on her face when she glared at him in exasperation. "For once, Ash, you're NOT a _high level_ trainer." And then she had yelled at him. "AND USING THAT POKEMON IS NOT CALLED PLAYING DIRTY!"_

"_but it isn't fair on the other trainers!"_

"_THE LEAGUE STICKS BY ITS RULE AND THE RULE SAYS YOU CAN USE ANY POKEMON YOU CAUGHT!" Misty had roared. "AND NOW, JUST STICK YOUR TONGUE IN AND DO AS I SAY!"_

_And then Ash had added the name in the list of all the pokemon he would use during the battle, all the while scowling at her. _

Ash almost smiled, thinking back to her mad face. _You were right, Mist, _he thought, _you are always right… and I am thanking heavens that I listened to you._

He threw out the pokeball. "Cleffa – I choose you!"

A stunned silence enveloped the stadium, the audience, the judges as well as the television reporters and the referee. It seemed like no one had ever expected Ash to use _this_ pokemon.

Netri stared at Ash. "Are you nuts?" she called out to him. "Your Pokemon will be hurt if it battles haunter!"

Ash gave her a long look. "Worry about your own pokemon," he called back. "I'll worry about mine."

The pink little Cleffa looked at him with wide eyes and a big warm smile.

"You know what to do, kiddo?" Ash asked, smiling warmly at his pokemon. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Cleffa nodded enthusiastically. "Cleffa!"

Ash patted its head. "I am counting on you, buddy," he said. "Do your best."

Netri shook her head. "Have it your way, then… Haunter – Confusion Ray!"

"Cleffa – mirror coat!" Ash countered.

Cleffa created a circular glass orb shielding itself and Ash from the attack inside the orb. The Confusion Ray reflected back harmlessly.

"Lets give them a sweet kiss, kiddo," Ash murmured quietly to his pokemon. _Man, I am beginning to enjoy this match!_

The mirror coat wore off as Cleffa used its sweet kiss attack on Haunter. Haunter stared at Cleffa for a moment, frowning, looking almost shocked and angry at the same time. before Ash or even netri had the time to comprehend what was happening, haunter's face broke into a wide, sloppy smile, a deep blush developing in on its face.

Cleffa made cheerful noises, chasing after haunter, which tried to run away from the pokemon that was bent on kissing it further.

Ash watched in amusement while Netri looked baffled.

"HAUNTER!" she barked to her pokemon. "Back to your senses!"

The referee looked wearily at both Pokemon. "CLEARLY, CLEFFA IS PLAYING WITH HAUNTER… AND HAUNTER IS NOT ABLE TO GET OVER THE ATTACK."

The battle continued for a few more minutes, Cleffa still chasing after Haunter, sending flying kisses to the scary ghost pokemon.

"Haunter – use Scary Face!" Netri called, trying her best but failing to conceal her desperation.

Haunter didn't even seem to have heard her, as it hurried everywhere on the battleground, with Cleffa hot on its tail.

The referee sighed in half-amusement, half-exasperation. "HAUNTER CANNOT BATTLE, CLEFFA WINS THE ROUND!"

Applause and cheers along with few jeers filled the stadium again, but it didn't matter to Ash.

"HAUNTER! NO!" Netri wailed, sinking to her knees. Gritting her teeth, she called her pokemon back.

Ash opened his arms and Cleffa jumped into it, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Love you, baby!" he kissed his pokemon back. "We'll meet later, alright? Come back into the pokeball now."

His pokemon kissed him once again before returning into its pokeball. Ash smiled to himself, thanking Misty once again for her help.

_Five wins, one defeat… _thought Ash. _now I need to win six more rounds to get this over with. Six more wins in 30 minutes…_ he calmed his heart again. _Like she said, piece of cake…_

…

"What the heck-? Drew looked as baffled as if he had just seen Ash call out a Mew.

Dawn had her mouth open.

May's expression matched Dawn's.

Tracy and Brock looked surprised too, but somehow, seemed to know that Ash did the unexpected always.

"That idiot…" Lana muttered. "Brock! Doesn't your friend have brains?"

Brock sighed. "He used a baby pokemon in the match, honey, I didn't. go get mad at him after the match."

Lana pouted. "Looks like I'll have to beat some sense into that idiot. Its against battle rules to use a baby pokemon. Doesn't he know that?"

"the battle rules here have changed this year, Lana," said Tracy, looking through the binoculars again, his right hand moving over a sketch-pad resting on his lap with speed and accuracy. "I know its different from the usual battle rules, but the League is allowing it this year."

"But that still doesn't mean he can take advantage of that kind of law!" said Lana indignantly. "it isn't decent to use a newly hatched pokemon in a battle like this!"

Tracy shrugged, still staring at something through his binoculars.

"What are you staring at?" asked Brock in a desperate attempt to change the topic. He didn't want to side with Lana when secretly, he himself was appreciating Ash's wit for even thinking of using his pokemon this way. He knew that as a breeder, he should really protest against Ash for using his baby pokemon; but before he was a breeder, Brock had been a trainer – a gym leader – and therefore, there was still a hidden part of him that appreciated Ash's strategy.

_Since when did Ash start using strategies like this? _Brock wondered. _If I know Ash as well as I think I do, then he never was the one to use a pokemon that was weak on attacks and strong on defence. He would never use a baby pokemon in an attempt to even defeat team rocket. On the other hand…_

"The usual…" Tracy replied casually, seeming lost in his work.

Brock leaned over Lana to peek at Tracy's sketchpad. Lana frowned at him. "Lemme take a peak…" Brock muttered –

And Brock's jaw dropped.

"Are you sketching something, tracy?" asked May peeking as well.

Brock shook his head, still astonished. "Not _something_, May," he corrected wryly, "_someone_."

"Someone?" May tried to peek, but Tracy nudged her away.

"let me complete this," he said sounding a little irritated and excited at the same time. "And then look at it all you want."

May pouted but didn't say anything.

"I managed a sneak, Tracy," Brock called from his seat. "I thought you sketched only pokemon…"

Tracy shrugged. "You should take a look at some of my 'special' sketches then," he murmured. "but I suppose your fiancée may just dump you and murder me if she happened to see them."

Lana frowned. "What kind of things have you been painting, Tracy?" she asked in a threatening voice. "Is this something Iola is aware of?"

Tracy sighed. "Give me a break, will you?"

"At least look at me when you talk!" said lana.

"Sorry," he apologized. "No offence meant, Lana, but, right now, my eyes are glued to something that's too perfect to believe." His hand moved even faster over the sketchpad. "Almost done…"

A minute later, he lifted his pencil up and smiled as he glanced at the sketch in his hands. May snatched it from his hands and he returned to staring into the binoculars.

"…"

To say that May was stunned would be an understatement. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the sketch in her hands. Dawn who was as curious as usual leaned over to stare as well.

"Did you just sketch this…?" Dawn asked, in awe. "She's – she's so perfect….!"

May looked at Tracy in astonishment. "Is – is this how you see her…?" her voice trailed.

Tracy smiled smugly. "Take a look at her yourself." And he handed her the binoculars.

May peeped through the binoculars while Dawn and Drew stared at the sketch.

The sketch showed Misty, with a happy, content smile playing on her lips, leaning lightly on her desk, her right hand curtained by her hair, supporting her neck, her other hand fingers, playing with a ring dangling from a chain around her neck. Tracy had managed to capture the mood and atmosphere perfectly on paper.

"Wow…" breathed Drew in awe, as he continued staring at the sketch. "Are you a professional Watcher?"

Tracy nodded. "I don't know about professional," he said in a humble voice, "but yeah, I am Watcher."

"You just sketched her now?" Drew still looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

May quietly passed him the binoculars. "Take a peep."

Drew obliged and breathed sharply. "Unbelievable, man!" he shook his head in disbelief. "If I didn't see her sitting right across me, now, I'd never ever believe you could have sketched it just a few moments back…"

"its so detailed!" gasped Dawn. "I mean, you've even captured the swaying movement of her hair and the shape of her eyelashes… You're awesome, Tracy!"

Tracy blushed slightly. "Come on, guys, its nothing that great…"

Lana snatched the sketch from Dawn's hands. "…I'm speechless…" she whispered, looking at it with Brock.

"Just perfect," said Brock, grinning. "You got every curve right, man…"

Tracy blushed scarlet. "Will you guys stop!"

Lana laughed. "So, you're going to gift this to Mist when we see her today?" she wondered aloud, voicing the question everyone was thinking.

Tracy shook his head. "If she knew I sketched her without her knowing that I was watching her, she'd kill me!" He grinned. "Its not for Misty."

"So you're keeping it for your _personal_ collection?" Dawn teased. "Now, what will Iola say about that…"

Tracy turned scarlet again. "Hell no!"

"That's not it, guys," said Brock, clearly enjoying teasing someone else for a change. "Tracy has loads of sketches in his personal collection – and out of the 'gold masterpieces' only 30% are pokemon sketches. The rest are masterpieces like this one…"

"Do you have one of Iola?" asked Dawn excitedly. "I want to see how she looks!"

Tracy scratched his head. "I do have her…sketches, Dawn," he said patiently, blushing a faint pink. "but they are back home…"

"Why are we deviating from the original question," May pointed out. "Who is this for, if its not for your personal collection?"

Tracy pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "Guess who."

Brock frowned. "You mean its for…"

May threw him a killing glare. "You'd better not be saving it for Ash," she told Tracy threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Tracy cooly. "And please, guys, Ash isn't worth this sketch." May scowled.

"So, is it for Lance?" Lana asked, growing curious now.

Tracy sighed. "Take a better guess, guys," he said in a tired voice. "Lance is engaged to Lily, not Misty."

Dawn gave a frustrated sigh. "So who?"

"Her boyfriend," said Tracy grinning, enjoying the surprised looks on their faces.

May smiled. She knew who Misty's boyfriend was, and so did Brock, but others didn't.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Please, just leave me out of this…." He said in an exasperated voice. "I have no interest in your confused love lives…"

"Who?" Dawn pressed. "Is he another Gym Leader? Don't tell me its Bruno from Elite Four! Did Lance introduce her to his team? Or wait! Is it that old guy from the Orange Islands – the one who wanted Misty to marry him? Or is it someone totally cool and new-"

May pressed her palm to her friend's lips. "Dawn, please," she said exasperated. "People are staring."

Dawn blushed. "Oops! Sorry…" That didn't stop her, though and she continued in a low voice. "So, who is it?

"Gary," said Tracy simply.

Lana's eyes widened. "You mean Gary Oak?"

"yes," said May. "Surprising, huh?"

Lana frowned thoughtfully, but didn't say anything.

"How did you know?" asked Tracy, looking at May. "Did she tell you?"

"Sort of," said May. "Did she tell you?"

He nodded. "But who would have ever thought…" he shook his head. "It doesn't matter what people think, right? What matters is what they feel for each other…"

May and Dawn nodded.

"That's just amazing…" said Dawn. "So, when did this happen?"

"Like seven months ago," offered May, "on Ash's homecoming party. They were dancing together and then well, just sort of, hit off well."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Wow! How romantic!"

Drew sighed to himself and raised the binoculars back to his eyes and found himself looking at the live version of the sketch. "Brock?"

"Yeah, Drew?"

"This girl, Misty," asked Drew, "how is she as a trainer?"

Brock chuckled. "Why do you want to ask me, kiddo?" he said. "we're sitting here in the crowds, she's sitting over there in the judges panel, in the world's toughest ever Tournament. What other clarification do you want?"

Drew was silent for a moment. "You said she's meeting us for breakfast?"

"That's right," said Tracy.

"Count me in." Drew continued looking at the fiery haired girl, with a gleam in his eyes that seemed to hint how excited he felt to meet this new trainer in person. "I want to know what she did to push herself to that level."

May grimaced, but avoided commenting on it. Instead she turned to Tracy. "Did you talk to Max?"

Tracy nodded. "he's fine, May, Gary's looking after him."

May nodded.

"You should trust your brother to look after himself, May. He isn't a kid anymore."

"You wont understand, Tracy," she said leaning back in her seat. "However old he grow's, he'll still be my little baby who needs looking after…"

Tracy smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry too much. Gary's with him, he'll be fine."

May nodded to him. "Thanks."

Brock stared hard at Tracy's sketch. He had finally found the missing link between two big surprising incidents. As he appreciated the beauty that he now held in his hands, Brock's mind whirred in a way it never had before, throwing light on few things and raising doubts and questions on million others.

_I might understand why you did this, Misty… _he thought. _But I don't understand why you had to keep it a secret from me… Am I not a part of your family anymore…?_

…

"What was the Mermaid's statue made of, Gary?" Max asked as they made their way back up the tunnel. "It was some kind of translucent bluish green stone, right?"

"Its made of uncut aquamarine," Gary explained. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Max nodded, speechless.

"I'll tell you what I know of the Legend of the Mermaid," said Gary. "I admit I don't know everything, but I've researched a lot on this particular topic to tell you a good deal of facts."

Max looked up enthusiastically. "Great!"

Gary dug his fists deep into his pockets. "Well, the story begins in the early days of our world, when life had just begun and nature was abundant everywhere…" he began.

_To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"The kid is as good as his father was-"

Drew suddenly sat upright in his seat. the words seemed to come from the seats behind him.

"I wonder if Ketchum trained him…"

Surprised, Drew turned casually and his eyes fell on a middle aged man and a young woman. he smiled at the two of them.

"Hello," he said flashing a friendly smile at them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhear what you just said. Do you know Trainer Blue?"

The middle aged man smiled with a hint of pride. "Trainer Blue…" he nodded with a look of recognition in his eyes. "Its my first time seeing Ketchum's kid. In all my years of life, I never heard of Ketchum ever getting married or even having a kid." He chuckled. "Strange isn't it, people don't know anything about the greatest trainer ever who battled in this League?"

Drew frowned. "By Ketchum, you mean…?"

The man nodded. "I mean that kid's father," he said. "At first I couldn't believe when I heard the name Ketchum again. But when this kid walked into the arena, looking so much like his father…" he shook his head, almost in disbelief. "Ketchum's son competing in the Supreme League… It feels like history repeating itself…"

The woman seated beside him, gave Drew an embarrassed smile. "My grandfather gets a little carried away, when someone shows a little interest in what he knows," she said apologetically.

Drew shook his head. "No, its really great that he knows so much," he said, clearly interested in this new piece of information. "So, did you know Ketchum personally?"

The man shook his head, still grinning. "I know all that one could ever find out about the famous Jason Ketchum," he said with pride. "You see, I was a journalist back then, when Ketchum was a young trainer rising the ranks of the Pokemon League as fast as you could say 'pikachu'."

"You mean, Ash Ketchum's father was famous?" Drew asked quizzically. "I mean, I've never heard the Ketchum name before."

The man leaned closer as if letting Drew into a well kept secret. "That's because, very soon after his win in the Supreme League, about two decades ago, Ketchum just vanished from the face of earth."

Drew's eyes widened. "Just vanished?"

"Yes…" said the man, with an odd gleam in his eyes. "I was one of the journalists, paid to investigate his disappearance, back then. Hell, the League even had the Elite Four search for him. If he had been alive or dead, anywhere on earth, we would have found him. But even after three years of search, we found nothing. Ketchum just seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"I had worked real hard to find out about his family, and I firmly believed that he had a wife, or at least a girlfriend and a child. But she seemed to have disappeared too, right after his disappearance, and I had no proof to back my theory. Around that time, however, there were many rumors about Ketchum's disappearance," the old man continued. "Papers claimed that he was caught in a smuggling racket, and was imprisoned for life; but the League decided to keep it quiet because Ketchum used to be a role model to young children. Some other papers claimed that Ketchum had fixed a deal with a rich businessman, and was helping him steal pokemon secrets for illegal activities." He shrugged. "I don't know if what the rumors said was true or not, but in all my life, I've never seen another trainer like Ketchum. He's the best the world ever got…"

Drew was stunned. "I must admit all this is very intriguing," he said, baffled. "I am new to Kanto, I am from Hoenn, you see. So I don't really have much idea about anything."

The man chuckled. "All this happened when you probably were still in your mother's belly!"

The man's granddaughter turned a little pink at his words and that made Drew flush a little too.

"But if everything was kept quiet, how did the rumors come out?" Drew stroked his chin, getting back to the topic.

The man frowned. "It is my belief that the League itself started the rumors, probably because they wanted a reason to stop the search for the missing Winner," he said thoughtfully. "But no one really knows where the first rumors came from…"

Drew was lost in thoughts.

"You seem very much interested in him, don't you?" said the man, with a smile. "Are you striving to be a Pokemon Master too?"

Drew blinked at the sudden question. "Oh, no," he said, managing a smile, "I am a Pokemon Co-ordinator. And yes, I am striving to be the best."

"Oh that's really good," said the old man. "You must appreciate this battle very much then."

"This battle is more like a Pokemon Contest than a tournament match," the woman added, smiling. "I myself am a pokemon co-coordinator, you know. And this is the first battle I've ever enjoyed watching so far."

Drew couldn't help agreeing with them. "I know…"

"I am going to try and meet him after the match," the old man announced, taking Drew by surprise. "You wanna come along, boy?"

Drew shook his head. "Thanks very much, Sir," he said. "But its, uh, I'm meeting someone for breakfast right after the match."

"No problem, Laddie!" the old man guffawed, handing him a card from his pocket. "If this Ketchum topic intrigues you more and if you want to know more about him, feel free to get in touch with me, anytime."

Drew accepted the card and shook hands with the man and his granddaughter. "Thanks very much, Mr. Roran. And oh, by the way, I'm Drew."

The woman smiled. "I'm Helia," she said. "I work for the Kanto Pokemon Contest House."

Drew's face lit up. "Wow, that's great!"

Helia grinned back. "If you feel like competing with someone while you're in Kanto, do drop in at our Branch in Fuchsia City. I am one of the Home challengers there."

Drew shook hands with her again, grinning. "Great! I'll make it a point to visit Fuchsia City once the League is over."

Helia smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"Same here." Drew thanked the two of them again before retuning his attention to the battle at hand.

…

"Well, the story begins in the early days of our world, when life had just begun and nature was abundant everywhere…" Gary began. "The world was entrusted to the care of the seven Elemental Spirits, like we all know - Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Wood, Wind and Life. Each of these Spirits represented an element of life and they were believed to have existed in human or partly human form."

"Air, Fire and Wood were Gods, right?" Max quipped. "They were males…"

Gary nodded. "Yes. And Water, Earth and Wind were Goddesses."

"Females," said Max, nodding with understanding.

"The Elemental Spirits lived in seven directions of the world," said Gary, "in different provinces, different parts of the world. They lived in the temples or shrines that nature itself built for them. All of them, had complete control over the element they represented, and all life on earth, was born from them. While all the Spirits were powerful and worshipped by pokemon and human alike, the most revered of them all has always been the Water Goddess."

"The Mystical Mermaid."

Gary smiled at his young friend's enthusiasm and the ready store of knowledge on topics from almost every field. "Right," he continued. "She is revered the most because she is the Life-Giver; Nature itself depends on her for its livelihood…"

Max nodded, listening with rapt attention.

"Now our legend starts from one fine day, sometime in the early days of humankind's existence," explained Gary. "Our Mermaid, lived in an underwater cave back then – yes, the very cave we just visited – but she lived there with pokemon. But you must keep in mind that the topography of those times was different from the topography of this place today. So the cave we just visited was underwater, without this island on its top, without any tunnel leading into it."

"So the island was built on top of it?"

"Maybe people built it so they could visit the shrine, or maybe nature herself formed an island on its top," said Gary, thoughtfully. "So the cavern we saw is a natural one, not manmade. You notice the delicate carving on the tunnel walls?"

Max nodded. "I wondered why the tunnel's decorated and not the actual shrine."

Gary smiled and couldn't help patting max's shoulder. "You have good eyes," he remarked. "What are you planning to do in the future?"

Max blushed at the compliment and nervously ran a finger through his hair. "I – er – I've been thinking of being a Researcher and Scientist like Professor Oak…" he said slowly. "I like battling with Pokemon and training them and all, but I really am not at all ambitious like Ash or other trainers I've known."

"You don't want to get into Pokemon contests, like your sister?"

Max shook his head. "Nah, the whole contest thing doesn't appeal me. My heart yearns to know all there is to know about Pokemon… and the world we live in." he looked straight at Gary. "You're a researcher yourself, arent you? and a famous one at that."

"Not really," Gary said dismissively. "But before I became a researcher, I was a trainer. And I used to be better than Ash too…" and for some reason, Gary couldn't help smiling.

"I had seen your match with Ash," he said in an excited voice. "You lost to Ash in Jhoto, didn't you?"

Gary nodded. "It was my last match," he said. "Even before I entered the tournament, I had decided that that would be the last time I participated in a Pokemon Tournament. I had already decided on giving up training to be a researcher."

Max straightened his glasses. "Technically, you were the better trainer," he said. "You had more skill and brains than Ash. your battle strategy was awesome."

Gary chuckled. "I know," he said shaking his head. "But it's a pity Lady Luck was sitting on his shoulder instead of mine…" his brain flashed memories of seeing Misty in the crowds, cheering for Ash while he fought during his last Pokemon battle. He hadn't been even remotely jealous of Ash back then, of having an orange haired twerp cheering for him. He had thought nothing of her, not even in the wildest of his imaginations, that he would ever fall in love with her of all the girls in the world.

Max chuckled with him, their voices echoing in the tunnel. The uphill climb was slower and more tiring than either of them had expected.

"So, to continue with the story…" gary started after a few minutes of silence. "Life went on smoothly, the Mermaid giving life to pokemon, pokemon gradually getting closer to humans, and humans gradually respecting the pokemon and caring for them too. She didn't mind the growing relationship between humans and Pokemon, though she avoided making any contact with mankind. For most of the early years, people didn't even know that a Water Goddess existed. In course of time, legend and history blended into one and people believed that She was not allowed to make contact in the world above water.

"Knowing that she avoided contact with mankind, and that she was the only one of her kind to ever exist, it is obvious that she was lonely, or at least she felt lonely one night and decided to take a stroll in the world above her kingdom. This is where, Legend morphs into history," said Gary. "The night she decided to surface, was a full moon night, the biggest full moon that supposedly occurs only once in a century. But what made that particular night auspicious and inauspicious at the same time, was the Mermaid herself."

Max frowned. "But isn't she a Goddess? I mean, how could she make something inauspicious?"

"Beats me too," said Gary grimly, "but facts state that she wasn't supposed to leave her world and surface above water."

"facts?"

"Amazing how coincidences happen, huh?" Gary scratched his head. "This is one of the most interesting coincidences I've ever read about. now that very night she surfaced, there was this ship that was sailing in smooth, peaceful waters. The climate was great, the weather was great, and the atmosphere was beautiful – nature seemed to be complimenting the Prince sailing the ship on his success in driving the wicked ruler away and reestablishing peace in the world, between both humankind and pokemon. There are records from the royal library that prove that the Prince had been seen with the Mermaid on that fateful night…"

Max raised an eyebrow. "Something happened?"

Gary nodded. "Remember I told you that that night was both auspicious and inauspicious? It was auspicious because on that particular night, when the moon was in a unique alignment with the earth, it is said that the Elemental Spirits gained power great enough to even breathe life into the dead so they could help the world. But, Our Mermaid ended up breaking the law, and somehow, the moon and other spirits didn't take that lightly."

"What happened?"

"The perfect peaceful conditions deteriorated," explained Gary. "the moon became red with anger, the wind blew torrents of air, blowing away whatever that was in the vicinity of our Mermaid's cavern. According to the documents, this sea ended up facing the most drastic storm ever. And what was hit even worse, was the Prince's ship."

Max grimaced. "Aww…"

"Many people died, many Pokemon died," said Gary. "And the Mermaid could do nothing to protect those dear lives from the other Elemental Spirits' fury. But its not that she didn't try, you know. She actually used her life-granting powers to save all the pokemon she could."

"And the humans?"

Gary sighed. "It was against the rules for her to use her powers to save a human, and she didn't want to anger nature further, so she refrained from trying. Sad isn't it? Knowing you have the power to save someone, and still, you're helpless to save them…" he shook his head as if to clear the frightening thought. "It must have been horrible for a Spirit as kind as her."

"What happened then? You said the Prince was seen with the Mermaid!"

Gary couldn't help smile again at his young friend's enthusiasm and rapt attention. "righto," he said. "When the ship got hit by the storm and started sinking, that's when the Mermaid first saw him. The Prince was a young man, and he was swimming and diving, rescuing people trapped within the sinking ship and trying to get them on emergency rafts. Papers claim that the Prince showed valor and courage and compassion that no human ruler has known to have shown…"

"Papers?" Max shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't get you."

"Well – wait - " Gary pulled out his cell phone. "I actually, happen to have them."

"Have….them…?

Gary flashed the young boy a triumphant grin. "Check this beauty out." he handed his cell phone to Max.

Max glanced at the screen –

And gasped –

"These are scans-" Max started, astounded.

Gary smirked. "-no doubt of the original documents," he completed. "The originals are one of the oldest known records that the earlier rulers maintained. These are actually written on the earliest form of paper too. Amazing coincidence huh?" He leaned against the wall of the tunnel. "Do you read the Runeiform?"

"A little," said Max, staring at the cell phone screen. "And its self taught. I didn't find anyone who gave classes in Runeifom."

Gary waved his hand. "Its good even if you only a little," he said encouragingly. "So you wanted to learn Runeiform? What made you want to do that?"

Max blushed visibly, his cheeks growing so hot that Gary chuckled.

"Its alright," said Gary, ruffling Max's hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. I was a kid too, you know."

This made Max smile. "I am big fan of Professor Oak…" he said quietly, as if it explained everything.

"Thank you," said gary, smiling. "It's a great thing you know, to know that my granddad inspired you to learn something so ancient and important."

Max blushed again. "Its nothing…"

Gary started up the stairs again. "So that means, you'll need help reading the whole thing, right?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, I'll need help."

"Hmm…" Gary stroked his chin and checked his watch. "We still have about an hour until we meet the others for breakfast… Wanna work somewhere until then?"

Max's eyes lit up. "Of course! I'd love to!"

"You sure you don't wanna miss Ash's match? Its still not over, you know," gary pointed out. "You were really excited about his match, weren't you?"

Max shrugged. "Nah. I know Ash's going to do just great. I'd rather hear more of this Legend…"

Gary smiled and shook his head. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

"You don't want to see his match?"

Gary shrugged. "Nah. His Lady Luck is with him this time," he said as casually as he could, trying to ignore the pain that stabbed his heart just thinking about Misty. he winked at Max. "And then again… there are more pressing matters at hand other than his match."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Pressing matters?"

"yeah," said Gary. "This research that I am doing, its all a small slice of the big cake."

"So you're doing all this for your official research? I thought you were on holiday."

Gary nodded. "I am on holiday," he said. "But this work is just too important and too intriguing to take a break."

Max nodded.

"And this is unofficial," Gary added in a low murmur so it was barely audible even in the echoing walls of the tunnel. "So… you get the picture."

Max exchanged a look with gary which told him that he understood, and followed him out into the daylight.

After exchanging a few words with the Guard, they walked away, heading towards the Hotel where they had been allotted rooms.

"Come on in," said Gary, and locked the door after Max had entered. "Make yourself at home."

Max paused to look at the suite. It was double the size of the rooms that had been allotted to him and others, and they had been asked to share their rooms. From the tidy arrangement of the first room that he was standing in, Max guessed that Gary didn't have to share. The room was bare, the television, the sitting couch, everything looked untouched.

"We'll work in there," said Gary, walking through the door frame that probably led into another room. Max followed him, only to freeze in shock. "What?" Gary asked innocently.

Max's jaw dropped. "No-nothing!" he said hastily, shaking his head. "Its just – I was just surprised."

Gary threw back his head and exploded into a fit of laughter. "Oh, sorry!" he finally choked, wiping tears from his eyes. "Please – I'm sorry – but that look on your – face – couldn't help it…"

Max watched, bewildered.

Gary finally managed to get a grip on himself. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

Max sighed. "I guess it happens."

"I get carried away while I work on something interesting," said gary, scratching his head. "but, well, you get used to sleeping in a corner after a few weeks of working."

Max surveyed the room. It was as big as the first one, except that every corner of the room seemed touched here. The double bed had been pushed to the corner along with the dressing table. The breakfast table rested on the centre of the floor, wheeled from the front room into this room. The floor was covered in a heap of documents, papers, books, folders and photographs. Reminder notes on yellow cut paper were stuck on the wardrobe, mirror and inner side of the door. His laptop rested on the top of the breakfast table, surrounded with files and books and different gadgets. Even the large bed was piled with books and papers and maps.

"So, how do you find it?" Gary asked, grinning, enjoying the look of wonder on Max's face.

Max exhaled finally. "Its fabulous!" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "But isn't your work confidential?"

Gary shrugged. "Not really."

"You've left everything here…" said Max, as he bent down and picked up a document from the floor.

Gary shrugged again. "Nah," he said. "All this information you see here…" he waved his hand. "It's hardly of any value."

Max frowned. "Not valuable?"

"You own a great collection of books, you write out passages from them and write your own theories and reviews about the stories," explained Gary, "now that's the most important treasure you have, right? It's priceless to you. Now, what profit would anyone stand to gain robbing your books? What information could they steal from what is already out in the public and easily available?"

"Hmm… you do have a point there…"

"What I am doing here is not a historical research to unearth something new that was missed by the archaeologists and historians," said Gary, grateful that it was only half a lie. Technically, he_ was _working on unearthing the past, but it wasn't something he was doing for the public. Hell, the only people alive who knew about his research were Misty and Tracy, and he trusted both of them to keep the secret. And moreover, all this mess he had created here was an attempt to disguise the true nature of his work. His real research was hidden in plain sight, but he knew no one would even guess what pages constituted his eight month long research. "Its all in plain sight," he repeated. "Thing is, it is worthless to anyone but me…"

Max scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I can say you are itching to go through these – this mess," said Gary smirking. "move a few papers, settle down and make yourself at home. I'll turn my laptop on, so we get a better look at the scans I have. Till then, help yourself to whatever you want, but just don't go to arrange them in neat piles."

Max looked at him quizzically.

Gary flashed him an embarrassed smile. "I just happen to like it when its messy…"

Max shook his head in exasperation. "I thought Professor Oak's grandson would have a little more sense of orderliness."

Gary chuckled. "I used to think so too."

Grinning, Max started picking at a few papers that lay strewn on the floor, while Gary kicked his shoes off and settled cross-legged on the floor and pressed the fingerprint sensitive power button of his laptop.

_I wonder what research he could be doing… _thought Max, as he went through the few papers he had picked. _None of these papers seem from any particular time period and neither do they look even remotely related. What is a researcher like Gary Oak doing with a load of useless crap like this?_

His eyes travelled through the several photographs of pokemon, people and landscapes, his mind still drawing a blank. Even the papers in the folders and files seemed unrelated to each other, even if each document on its own was precious and did contain some valuable information recorded by some historian.

For one confused moment, Max wondered if this was how professional researchers worked – finding some connection between seemingly unrelated documents.

"How do you find the papers?" Gary asked, still grinning. "Why don't you sit down, Max? just push them on one side."

"The papers…huh?" Max scratched his head. "I must admit I am kind of confused."

Gary nodded. "I expected," he said with a good natured smile. "I myself get confused at times…"

Max cleared a place for himself to sit and put the folder and papers on the side in a neat pile. "So, what are you researching about? I mean, you seem to have documents from across all time periods."

_So what Misty and Tracy told me is true, _Gary thought to himself, smiling. _This kid sure has good eyes and an equally quick brain. You caught me, kid. Saw through my plan, didn't you?_

"I am studying anything that was interesting in the past," he explained, again grateful that it wasn't a whole lie. "I still don't know what I expect to find in them, but my instinct tells me to follow my gut."

_So you don't want to tell me what you're really working on, huh? _Max thought. _Fine, I wont prod. But whatever it is, I'm sure its something darn complicated and maybe even a little illegal… I know for sure that he is hiding his real research among all these papers. With so many of unlabeled documents on every topic under the sun mixed with your research, it would be impossible for anyone to figure out a connection. Damn good idea, I should say…_

Instead, Max smiled. "You'll tell me what you find once you find it, wont you?"

"Deal," said Gary turning the laptop towards Max so he could see the screen. _You know what kid, I think I might even pull you in for help… _"So here's the beauty I told you about."

Max gawked at the screen. If the dark brown, translucent, document with its writing in crimson Runeiform, showing signs of age and mystery had looked amazing to him on the small cell phone screen, it looked mind blowing on the large screen of his high-tech laptop.

"I'll read it out for you," Gary offered. "That way, you can understand what each word translates into, and if you want, write them down for your collection."

Max looked surprised. "Are you sure its okay if I take notes?"

"Of course!" said Gary as if it was the most obvious thing. "Feel free to take notes on whatever you want. What's the use of working with a researcher if you cant take notes for yourself?"

Max beamed at his new friend. "You're probably the first Researcher to have ever said something like this," he said excitedly. "Arent you worried I might sell the information off or even take credit for it?"

Gary shrugged. "I would've been if we were about two years back in time," he said. "But right now, I honestly don't care how anyone uses my hard work. If I get what I am working on, I am not going to keep it for myself, you know. After solving its purpose, it'll go to my department, to the archives where it can be stored for future research and use… End of the day, it all comes down to what use came out of it, not who took the credit for it."

Max watched Gary, fascinated. "I never thought professionals like you thought this way, Gary…"

Gary smiled. "Let get to work shall we?" he zoomed on the upper part of the first scan. "If you need a book and a pen, you can make use of this digipad," he said giving Max a small electronic pad, which had a palm wide, touch sensitive screen that resembled a notepad sheet, and a plastic pen that was used to write on the screen. "You can return it later after you've finished taking a few backups."

"Thanks."

"It's a pleasure." Gary cleared his throat. "Ready? The story goes like this…

'_I don't know if what I am writing here is a part of a dream sequence that I saw in an unconscious state or if it is just a hallucination devised by my brain to counter the shock of the tragedy that Nature let loose upon us. I no longer seem to realize the difference between dream and reality. The events that occurred are so fresh and clearly etched in my memory that I cannot help, but believe that they might have happened in reality. Therefore, convinced that these memories might someday help to cheer me up in the years to come, or probably guide some another wandering soul to the right path of destiny, I hereby seat myself on the very rock that remains touched by the Goddess of Purity and Beauty, and begin to engrave my experience into words._

'_In the early hours of twilight, on the eve of the marriage of the sun and the moon, our vessel reached the waters surrounded by the Kanto region and Orange Islands. The previous week long journey had been smooth and peaceful – a reward from Nature for having destroyed evil and returned peace to the world, we presumed – and there was no reason for us to not to trust the Winds. the soldiers who fought alongside me and our pokemon were celebrating the newly acquired success, and our pokemon were resting after the tiring battle. _

'_I was in my cabin, with my beloved Pikachu asleep on my chest, thinking about the next course of action to be taken to maintain peace and reinforce law and order in the Kingdom, when I heard rapid thrashing on the door. I jumped out of the bed in a hurry and threw the door open to reveal the General of my army outside my door, looking soaked to the bone as if he had just fallen into the sea._

"_What's wrong?" I demanded, taking in his appearance. "Is everything okay?" My Pikachu growled in a low warning tone._

"_You must come to the top, NOW!" my General almost shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. _

' _I let him drag me upstairs without any fuss. I knew something had agitated him to have him lose his usually calm and cool demeanor and so I didn't want to make it any more difficult for him. However, what I saw upstairs, made me lose my cool too. We threw open the door and stepped into the open and at once a huge wave crashed into me, soaking my bones. With a wave of horror, I realized that my Pikachu wasn't on my shoulder anymore. Frantically, I searched for him in the hellish atmosphere – monstrous waves crashing over the vessel, threatening to sink it, my soldiers and navals struggling not to get washed away by the waves, and trying their level best to prevent the water from entering the lower cabins where our pokemon were recuperating, while at the same time, trying their level best to stow as much food as they could into the emergency rafts while evacuating the injured from the vessel._

'_Thunder roared in the heavens and lightning crashed, illuminating the hellish atmosphere ever few moments, making the situation look so much more horrifying than it actually was. in the midst of the thunder rolls, lightning bolts, roaring waves and terrified cries and disorganized yells of my people, I spotted a golden ball of fur trying not to slip into the sea through the railing bars on the edge of the vessel._

"_You must get on the first life raft!" my General shouted to me. "You must leave with the first batch of the injured! I'll send two of my men with you! Follow me!"_

"_NO!" I shouted back rushing to Pikachu's aid._

"_YOUR MAJESTY!" I heard my General yell after me, but I didn't pay much attention. "DON'T LET GO, PIKACHU!" I screamed. "I AM COMING FOR YOU!"_

' _Pikachu turned to look at me, hearing my voice and I stretched out my arm to reach him. I was close enough to grip him by his tail and pull him back to safety, but as luck would have it, a monstrous wave crashed against the hull of our vessel, causing it to tilt. The wave swept over me and I slipped, toppling over the safety railing, along with my beloved Pikachu. I screamed out Pikachu's name in the pouring rain even as I heard my General yelling out my name behind me. The next moment, I found myself plunging into the icy depths of the dark water. Pain exploded all through my limbs, through my bones and my skin as the icy water chilled and numbed my internal organs. Water filled my in my chest and ears and I lost all sense of direction. Disorientated and choking for air, I didn't know which way was up and I thrashed around wildly, desperately trying to fight of the numbness and panic that was starting to grip me. I was about to give in to the pain when a sudden pain shot through my right shoulder. Turning in that direction, I vaguely saw a mass of gold with its teeth deep in my flesh tugging me upwards. A moment later, realization hit me and I got the will to survive seeing my dear Pikachu trying to save me. With the panic now draining away, finding my way back to the surface was easy, but the gigantic sea waves made surfacing difficult._

'_in all the confusion and pain, I don't believe how I managed to pull myself back on the vessel that had gradually begun to sink and I also pulled a couple of other people who were drowning. When I found myself on board again, the situation had become even worse. With Pikachu on my shoulder, I found a sudden surge of will and courage to try my level best to help my men. I don't remember how much time passed before we finally managed to evacuate most of the pokemon on the vessel and most men safely into emergency rafts. For all I know it could have been a few moments or it could have been an entire eternity. Time seemed to stand still when I stood on the nearly empty dock. Nature continued with her fury, and ever flash of lightning illuminated another body of my men floating on the waves, icy and lifeless corpses of my faithful men. May the Goddess prevent another such massacre brought about by the fury of the very Nature we worship!_

'_Despite the heavy losses, both human and pokemon, I was glad that we managed to save most of our crew and pokemon. The five of us, which included my Pikachu and my General, finally boarded the last emergency raft left. As we started to sail through, using the help of our water pokemon to guide our rafts through the waves, I spotted a man, drowning. Without another thought, I yelled at my Pikachu to watch the raft and dived into the waters. Afraid as I was of the hell that was let loose upon us, I don't know if it was a hidden inner strength brought to light by fate or sheer instinct that made me want to save every soul I could from the nightmare._

'_When I entered the choppy waters a second time that night, my body already seemed to have gotten used to the pain caused by the chilling sea. I swam as quickly as I could and managed to drag the man back towards my raft. I hoisted him in with my men pulling him away from the waters and was about help myself in too, when an unexpectedly gigantic wave crashed over my head and dragged me underneath again. However, I didn't panic this time, as if I had been expecting something like this to happen. Relying on my instinct to guide my sense of direction, I swum, trying to save as much breath as I could. I had almost broken through the surface and had taken a mouthful of fresh air when almost at once another wave swept me away from the raft, pulling me underneath again. Water flooded my lungs again and exhaustion enveloped me. With my mind now back on the numbness chilling my body, I held on for as long as I could, and when courage failed me, I closed my eyes, letting myself sink deeper, giving myself up to the stormy waters. Perhaps my contribution would add to the sacrifices of all the innocent lives that had been lost, human and pokemon together, and then the total sum would appease the Nature and stop her from taking more lives._

'_I prayed for the safety of my people as drifted deeper and deeper. I wasn't thinking about life or death or of all the memories that I hold dear. Neither was I thinking of what would await me after death or what I had accomplished in life or what I regretted. Strange, think. What people always think is what they might see before their death, or that they would go in flashback trying to remember the faces of their beloved before they closed their eyes forever. But I didn't remember my loved ones. In fact, I had no thoughts at all. my mind was blank – empty – devoid of all fear and hope. I still wonder if it was because I wasn't really dying, but its not like I can really know, not until its time for me to go. But seeing that I don't think I would be able to tell anyone about how dying feels then, it would serve no purpose thinking at all._

'_And in that moment in which even fear and hope deserted me, two arms that felt smoother than gentle water lifted me up. When I opened my eyes, or at least, got back to my senses, I found myself on the sandy shore of some new island no one seemed to know existed, my head resting on the lap of the vision of loveliness. She was running her fingers through my hair, caressing my face, and I felt warmth creep through my body. When my vision had cleared enough for me to notice the features of my savior, I stopped breathing again, stunned and lost for words._

"_Most of your men and pokemon survived," she spoke to me in a musical voice. "Everyone is worrying about you, Young Prince." _

'_Her breathtaking beauty left me no will to reply and I simply stared into those aquamarine eyes that sparkled with Pikachu's electricity. If I had ever believed in heaven and hell, I would have thought that I was dead and was in heaven. At that moment, my heart decided that I could spend all eternity simply staring into those electric blue eyes, that spread warmth and positivity in my mind and body simply by looking at me. I don't really recall saying anything to her, not even thanking her for saving my life. I was so stricken by her beauty and the feeling of belonging that I failed to think about other things like who was she and how had she managed to save my life from the terrible sea._

"_Its almost daybreak, my Prince," she spoke again, smiling and returning my gaze, "its time for me to go. Stay here, and your men will find you." _

'_She gently eased my head from her lap and rested it on the soft damp sand. After running her fingers through my hair for one last time, she raised her hand towards the sea. I was still gaping at her, when a large wave entered the shore and surrounded both of us and returned back to the sea, sweeping her away with it. When she had reached far enough, she turned to look at me, her slim lean body arching gracefully before she smiled one last time at me and dived underwater. I think I would have followed her into the sea if I had been in my right senses, but back then, I was too overcome by shock and amazement to think clearly. And I think I simply lay there on the shore until two of my men saw me and helped me get back to the base camp they had set up. It seems that everyone had thought I had drowned the previous night after I had been swept off. But then the same vision of loveliness had appeared before them and had told them to search for me after daybreak. Even after I returned back home, I tried my utmost to find out who she was, but even endless days of searching led me no closer to knowing her identity. I tried to justify my efforts to finding her as seeking an opportunity to be able to thank her for saving me and helping my men. But deep in my heart, I knew I sought her because I craved for her, for her touch, for her eyes, for the affection and care she showered on me. It was shameful, selfish of me to seek her for myself, but I couldn't convince myself to give up either. And I am not ashamed to admit, even now, that I was in love with her, madly, deeply and truthfully._

'_I waited patiently until the time when Nature answered my prayers and an opportunity to visit the newly discovered island, placed itself in my hands. I was overjoyed at the prospect of returning to the same place that introduced a being like her in my life. when I finally, reached the calm waters surrounding the island, I surveyed the emergency docking constructions taking place and later when it was twilight, headed out to the same place on the shore where she had left me. I walked the shore, seeing the glowing disc of the bright moon in the sky, with Pikachu perched on my shoulder as usual. The scenic beauty of this place is so unique and so much more breathtaking than any other place I have ever visited, I feel exhilarated every time I come here. The island feels like pure paradise during any time of the day, and after nightfall, its totally bliss._

'_One moment, I was on the shore, staring into the sky, as I rested my head on the soft sand with Pikachu curled on my chest, and the next unexpected moment, she was suddenly gazing into my eyes, locking my gaze with hers. Startled, I was about to move away when her hands – her soft smooth hands – slipped under my head and gently laid it on her lap, just like the previous time. my eyes flew wide open as my skin burst out in flames when it made contact with her body. She seemed to have realized the battle of pain and pleasure raging within me, because she smiled and gently lowered her lips – those perfectly shaped lips, as soft as flower petals or whatever that was softest in Nature – to my forehead. They touched my skin and my forehead felt warmth shoot into it, spreading all through my body at once like wild fire, making me almost gasp. No one, except for my mother, has ever touched their lips to me before, and since then, and I am overjoyed that it was her whose lips I felt for the first time._

"_I have been waiting for you to come here," she said in her musical voice, that seemed to remind me of ocean breeze, sea waves lapping against the shore and the music of waterfalls and streams. Her eyes of electric aquamarine bored into mine, and I again found myself tongue-tied and lost for words. She started caressing my face again and I slowly started getting used to her touch – the touch of the first and the last woman in my life. I realized that Pikachu was suddenly no longer on my chest, but perched on her shoulder, rubbing his cheeks to hers. At that moment, I envied the pokemon I loved more than I loved my life, and immediately hated myself for thinking about it. She saw the expressions flitting across my face and my ears were suddenly filled with her musical laughter that sounded like the cheerful trickle of streams and waterfalls. I was afraid she would hear my heart that was pounding against my chest, as if making an attempt to break through, to return to the Goddess who my heart and soul now belonged to. I continued gazing into her beautiful face for what seemed like eternity, and she continued staring at me. We didn't speak again, but cherished the warmth of the proximity of our bodies._

'_and before we knew it, it was daybreak again, and she disappeared underwater like she had on our first encounter. I walked back to where our camp was and returned to the cove at twilight again and she found me on the sand again. I spent a week on the island, supervising the reconstruction work going there, and spending time from twilight to daybreak on the cove. It has become a routine for me to return to the island for a week every month, now; ruling the kingdom doesn't let me visit her more often. This went on for a whole year. And always, she was the only one to speak. Her beauty always had me tongue tied to speak anything. And she seemed to understand me so well that I didn't feel the need to express myself in words._

'_This was the routine, until, yesterday. She met me again, on this same cove, at twilight and like always, we lay on the sand, wrapped in each other's comforting embrace. I had long since grown to ignore the fact that she was part human and part I-don't-know-what; did I forget to mention she had a fish tail? Honestly, I couldn't care less about the fact that she wasn't physically human. All I know is that she is more human than I am if the heart be considered and I feel honored that I am the one she chose to shower with her love. With the passage of time, our silent relationship has evolved into something more than physical attraction, and we both cherish the closeness that we share. And I know we will continue to cherish it even across the passage of lifetimes._

'_Her musical laughter, sounding like waterfall filled the night air, as she lay over me, her heart beating against mine, in perfect musical harmony. By now, I have overcome the initial fear of hurting her delicate body on touching her, and last night, I was gently rubbing her bare back with my hands, tickling her. In retaliation, she shook her fishtail and moved it every few minutes or so, sending tickles down my soles. My laughter blended with hers and we lost ourselves in each other when she brought her lips down to mine. My Pikachu was accustomed to sleeping close by whenever the two of us met, and last night, he slept in the warmth of my upper robes that I had left on the sand. Both of us were comfortable with me being bare-chested in her company. She had herself discarded my upper robes long ago saying, "I want to feel your heart beat against mine without the layer of clothing," and ever since then, I had Pikachu sleeping in my robes. I had always wished for her to marry me, so I could take her back home and not have to wait for a month to see her again. And this wasn't because we were way past the stage of physical intimacy. We would have made love, if we could have; but since that wasn't possible in our situation, we decided we didn't need that kind of intimacy to keep our love alive. I had seen her soul, she had seen mine, and our love was way past all physical barriers. _

'_Our peaceful union was interrupted with the sudden roar of Suikune, the Pokemon i had seen for the first time when she had introduced him to me. I know that Suikune is a Pokemon that cannot be defeated by any other pokemon I am aware of. It is almost as if, Suikune is a manifestation of a magical source of Nature just like the woman whom I loved. So, to have a Suikune roar a warning, I figured something was wrong. I pulled myself to my feet and carried her in my arms, since we were far from the sea on the beach and she couldn't walk back to the water edge. I hurried to the water edge as fast as I could with Pikachu behind me._

"_You must leave me here," she said to me, her eyes full of worry and concern, when I started wading through the water. "I cannot let you get dragged into this."_

'_And after an eternity of silence since I had last spoken to her, I spoke again, "I cannot leave you alone." _

"_You must," she insisted. "You must gather your men and leave for your homeland at once!"_

'_I ignored her request and continued wading till we were deep enough to let her go. "I am not going back," I said firmly. "I go where you go." When I said those words aloud, I hadn't in my wildest dreams expected anything that was to follow. And yet, I am sure that even if I had known, I would have followed her to hell any time. _

_She seemed to understand my determination, because she led me into the sea without another word. When we were far enough from the island, we confronted three humans – men – trying to capture Suikune. The weapons they had on them seemed nothing like what I have ever seen – small spherical objects that open to catch Pokemon – none of Suikune's attacks seemed to have any effect on these spheres – and fat tube like hollow cylinders made of metal that seemed to fire darts on Pokemon to induce sleep, something like Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder attack. Suikune seemed to be fighting his hardest to not give into sleep and exhaustion, as if he were waiting for her show up. Her face reflected the pain her Pokemon felt and she called for other pokemon to help. I was amazed to see all the water pokemon and other pokemon as well in the vicinity assemble at her bidding, responding to her plea for help. Our pokemon fought – Pikachu fought too – and tried their level best to counter the mysterious strangers. But these strangers seemed to have powerful pokemon of their own and used their psychic attacks against us. In the midst of all the confusion in the dark, a random dart fired by the strangers hit her, and she almost slipped underwater. I was too slow to save her, but one of her faithful Gyarados brought her back to surface. Seeing the person we all loved hurt before us, we all lost our concentration for a moment and that one moment gave the strangers the chance they needed. They fired again at her, but another Pokemon, I couldn't identify jumped before her and took the dart instead. But before we could save Suikune, they vanished into thin air, as if they hadn't existed at all. _

…

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

'_I felt guilty that I couldn't do much, being a human, but I decided to make up by nursing her back to health instead. Her Pokemon guided me back to the island and from there, led me underground through a natural tunnel dug by Diglet and Dugtrio. The tunnel led into an underground cave, that was half submerged in water. The cavern was simple, and from what sense of direction I have, I guess it was directly beneath the seat that I am now sitting on. The cavern was a natural beauty like the soul who lived in it, pure and untouched by humankind. I almost felt guilty for breaching its pure interior as walked in and gently lay her on the hard rocky floor._

'_Pikachu rubbed his cheek against hers like he always did, but she remained unconscious. I felt so helpless not being able to help her. If I had been back home, I would have had a healer treat her, even if it meant risking her exposure to the common people. I would have personally protected her from any man who wanted to harm her. but stuck as I was on this island, which had resting shelters and emergency food, but didn't have a healer, I could do nothing at all. so I sat by her side, cradling her head on my lap and prayed, holding her hand. She wasn't ordinary, that I knew. And she had healing powers, that I knew too. But I didn't know if she reacted to medicines and sleep the same way humans did. Helplessness overcame me and I broke down into tears._

"_Do you have feelings for this Miracle?" I heard a clear, firm voice speak. I was startled by the sudden sound in the silence of the cave that for a moment I wondered if those strangers had returned to finish their work. But when I whirled in the direction of the source of the voice, all I found was a little plant, about six inches in length, growing from the rocky cave floor in a corner. If it had been any ordinary plant, I doubt I would've even regarded it as the owner of the voice. However, this little thing was a miracle in itself. In the dark of the cave, lit only by a Charmender's tail flame – which I believe is one of her friends – the little plant seemed to glow with a light of its own._

'_I stared at the little plant. "You can talk?" I asked in disbelief. Pikachu seemed surprised and confused too._

"_What else do you expect?" I heard its voice in my head. "So, answer me, Young Prince, do you have feelings for this Miracle you hold in your arms?"_

"_Feelings?" I heard myself say in a dazed voice. "My soul belongs to her." and I at once felt a sudden surge of warm and positive energy flooding into my body, seemingly coming from the glowing plant. My answer seemed to have only brightened its glow._

"_You are indeed lucky, my Young Prince," said the plant. "Do you know who she is?"_

'_I shook my head, my eyes wide with curiosity and confusion._

"_She is the Goddess of the Sea, my Prince, she is the Elemental Spirit created by nature to protect the life of the elements that she gives birth to. All life existing in this world of water element depends on her for their lives. They are a part of her life source, a part of her, and it is her duty to watch over them and protect them," the little plant spoke. "Nature created her for this purpose, my Prince, and you must not lead her away from the path destiny has paved for her."_

'_She is the Sea Goddess – nothing surprising about that. I already knew she wasn't human. But me leading her away from her destiny? I was confused. "I am leading her astray?" I repeated not really understanding. "What do you mean?"_

"_She was not supposed to have human feelings," the plant said. "She was supposed to obey rules Nature designed for her and serve her purpose of existence. And she broke the rules when she saved you over a year ago."_

"_She broke rules because she saved me?"_

"_She was created only to save pokemon lives, my Prince, she is forbidden to use her powers to heal anyone but humans and she is supposed to remain under water. She isn't allowed to leave her abode. And that night, she surfaced and healed you too, and had to pay a terrible price for breaking two of Nature's Laws at the same time."_

'_I was shocked to hear those words. Why hadn't she told me about any of this? Why had she kept me in the dark? She should have at least told me a little more about herself, I thought back then. But then I realized that I hadn't told her anything about myself either. Our relationship had always been silent, and we hardly spoke of even our feelings for each other. Maybe I should have spoken more. Maybe I would have if I wasn't so tongue-tied every time I was around her. "Did something bad happen to her because of me?" I couldn't help asking._

"_Are you sure you want to know her curse?"_

'_I nodded. "If she was cursed because of me, I want to know!"_

'_the plant didn't speak for a few minutes while I waited with bated breath, unconsciously squeezing her hand as I held it. "As a punishment for what she did, Nature has forced a great responsibility on her shoulders, a weight so huge that she can neither live with it, nor can she let go of it."_

"_Just tell me what is it!"_

"_she has to support the life energy of everything in Nature, meaning which, she has to bear responsibility for everything that happens in the world," the plant explained in a grim sad voice. "She has to live dealing with whatever happens in the world now – it is her responsibility to ensure peace prevails between humanking and Nature, that humans don't destroy nature. No doubt it makes her the most revered and most powerful Spirit ever, but… if something were to happen to her… that is, if she were to lose her life source for some reason, or to put it in simpler words, if she were to die, my dear Prince, it would mean a complete imbalance in Nature, putting all life on earth in jeopardy."_

'_I couldn't believe my ears. To suddenly know that the one you love has a responsibility so great that you cant even help share the burden was too much for me, adding fuel to my helplessness._

"_That is not all, my Prince," the plant continued. "The last part of the curse is the worst, considering that you have feelings for her."_

"_The worst?" I didn't know what else to expect._

"_Unfortunately, it refers to you, my Prince," the plant said sadly. "You are a human, and therefore your body has a different life source from the Goddess'. And she is cursed that the more time she spends with you, the more your life source would absorb hers and the sooner she would fade away. And if she does fade away… Nature will lose its balance and all life on earth, human and pokemon alike, will perish along with Nature itself. Such is the deadly curse, my Prince. And hence, I must ask you to refrain from keeping any company with the Goddess."_

'_The revelation had me completely floored back then. Even now, it still feels like a nightmare, but surely a dream, unreal. I think the shock hasn't faded yet, or else the full intensity of the situation hasn't seeped into my mind yet. Maybe I might show signs of madness once the initial shock fades away. I have known her for over a year, and after all this time, our destinies, our dreams seemed to have been shattered in barely a few hours time. It is so unfair…_

"_I beseech you, my Prince, stay away from her, for the sake of her own purity and respect. I ask you of this sacrifice, because I know that she returns your feelings more intensely than you could ever imagine. I cannot however, prevent the two of you from thinking about each other, and neither can I prevent you two from having feelings for each other, and I wouldn't do that, even if it were up to me. I only request you to not to see her ever again. Its in the best interests for the life of the millions that inhabit this planet. You are noble and wise, young Prince, and a man worthy of my Goddess' love and affection. Please heed to whatever I have told you. I trust you would do the right thing."_

'_And I remained sitting there for a long time in endless silence, like the calm before the approach of a second storm._

"_Can you at least tell me who were those people out there who took Suikune away?" I asked finally._

"_That, my Prince, is for you to find out in the future," said the little plant. "A day will come in the future when our paths shall cross again, Young Prince. I cannot make a complete prophecy, but I can see the way things will be shaped. Trust me, my Prince, all this will work out for the better and someday in the future, you will be grateful for taking this decision today."_

"_Our paths will cross again?" I repeated, holding my breath._

"_Yes, our paths will cross again, when the situation isn't this unfortunate," said the plant. "But you must never forget this warning – you must at all costs, refrain from being with my Goddess – even if our paths cross across the passage of time and space, you must remember to heed this warning. Have you made your decision?"_

'_I was silent for a while, as I ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her face, feasting my eyes on the woman I loved for what was probably the last time I would ever see her in this lifetime. I had already made my decision when the little plant had told me of the consequences. I would never ever dream of letting her fade away just so I could be with her. I am selfish, I admit, but I am not that selfish either. After I had contented myself with gazing at her, I leaned forward and lowered my lips to her forehead before brushing it lightly against her lips for one last time, cherishing every moment in my memory. I didn't cry, I am not even crying now – tears cant even begin to express the sorrow I feel in my heart, not because I am told to stay away from her forever, but because I was helpless to save the pure soul who had granted me a second life. so, my decision made, I gently lay her head on the rocky floor of the cave and rose to my feet. Without having to say anything, Pikachu perched himself on my shoulder after rubbing his cheeks with hers for one last time._

"_You are doing the right thing, my Prince," said the plant. "I must ask another favor of you."_

'_I waited silently for the favor to come._

"_Carry me to a place in a far off land, along the path I guide you," said the plant. "and after planting me there, return to your kingdom and rule wisely."_

_I agreed and gently carried the little plant out of the cavern and the tunnel._

"_You are a worthy soul, my Prince. You are the Chosen One," the plant told me gravely. "I assure you that the sacrifice the two of you have made wont go in vain. Nature is never unkind, Chosen One. You will find what you have lost now again in the future. It is a promise Nature will fulfill when the time is right…"_

'_I didn't say anything and without looking back even once, I returned to my men at the base. They are now making preparations for the departure while I sit on her favorite seat for the last time and write. The little plant is sleeping peacefully in my bag – I know I must do what is right, whether I am the Chosen One as the little plant calls me, or not. And I will do so hoping that someday, some time, in the future, we would be reunited again, as promised by Nature. Till then, I can live in patience, doing my bit and fulfilling my destiny. _

'_Until that day dawns, farewell…' _Gary stopped reading the last line of the last scan. He felt as breathless as he had felt when he had translated the documents for the first time. Overcome by the emotion that the age old writing had filled him with, he sighed deeply, wiping the tears collected in his eyes. Then as if suddenly realizing he had been translating it for Max, Gary looked up from the laptop screen.

He smiled. Max looked as touched by the story as he was. "So what do you think?" Gary asked, seeing the younger boy's glassy eyes. "Touching, huh?"

Max nodded dumbly, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Its okay to feel this little emotion," Gary said comfortingly. "It just shows that we understand what writer was trying to convey to us…"

Max looked at him. "I suppose you're right…" he sighed. "Do you think this really happened, Gary?"

Gary stretched his arms. "I guess so," he said. "I know that this document is authentic, and that the person who wrote it existed as real as you or me… and though there is no proof that all he has committed to writing really happened, I don't have any reason to think he would lie about something like this."

"Hmm… but are you sure this isn't a part of a book and is an authentic document?"

"It cannot be a part of a book, because it was found in what was left of his personal diary," Gary explained. "The collection is preserved in the archives of the Research and Analysis Department."

"Is it available for public viewing?"

Gary shook his head. "Afraid not. Even researchers, who work there need a special permit to be allowed to work there."

Max's face dulled.

"Do you really want to read it?"

"I'll be allowed to read?" Max's eyes widened.

Gary grinned. "If you want to."

Max's eyes danced. "Really!"

Gary leaned back on the edge of the bed. "I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"A deal," said Gary. "But before I tell you what it is, I want to know something."

Max shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"You said you wanted to get into researching, right? Why haven't you enrolled yourself in an researching school?"

Max hesitated. "Well, that's because… frankly, the fees is too high in all the reputed ones," he admitted. "And with Sis getting into Pokemon contesting, I don't want to trouble Dad with increasing my allowances."

Gary nodded. "I understand," he said. "Nothiing to be embarrassed about." He stared at his young friend. "So here's my deal," he said. "Be my apprentice and help me out, and I'll ensure you complete your studies in Researching."

Max blinked.

"So… what do you say?" asked Gary.

"Me being your apprentice?"

"Yeah, you'll have to help me out in my work," said Gary. "In return, I'll sponsor your education."

Max's eyes flew open. "Wha-"

Gary reassured him with a grin. "I am hoping you'd say yes," he said. "I need a talented young mind like yours by my side, someone who's sharp enough to understand everything, and yet innocent enough to escape notice of everyone. And you fit exactly into the picture."

Max remained silent for a long minute, his heart beating faster than ever. "but… why?" he asked finally. "Why do want to do this for me?"

"Well…" Gary pulled himself to his feet. "You are aware that Tracy's been living with us for years now, right? Tracy and I are good friends, you know. Since our fields of work are so similar, we tend to work together most of the time. its always better when you have a quick witted intelligent chap working with you when you're researching. Well, Tracy is a good friend of Ash and Brock's, you know, so everytime Brock comes over here, he and Tracy discuss a lot about you. Brock's always been raving about how good a researcher you would make and how you should be given a chance to study under Professor Oak."

Max's jaw dropped.

Gary smiled. "But you see, Grandpa's always busy with his own old colleagues. So he doesn't really have time to polish young minds like he used to before," he said. "So well, when I came here for the Tournament, and was told that you would be coming too, I decided to check your brain out, and you just came out with flying colors. When I asked you to accompany me for today's little exploration, I didn't think you would want to miss Ash's match for this little research, but you surprised me. That just proved that you arent cut out to be a trainer, Max. A trainer just wouldn't have wanted to miss a match like that. And moreover, your knowledge seems really good on many subjects."

Gary held his hand out. "It would be a pleasure to work with you, Max. I could really do with your brains for what's coming further in my research."

Max just stared, dumbfounded, tongue-tied, at Gary's outstretched hand.

Gary smiled. "Max?"

A few moments passed and Max shook his hand, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I don't know how to thank you enough," he murmured, still struck by the surprise offer, "but, it's a deal."

Gary pulled Max to his feet. "You're sure going to love what I'm going to tell you about my current research," he said beaming at his friend. "But before I start with it, we should go meet our friends for breakfast, its almost time, and I am sure you're as eager to meet Misty as I am…"

Max smirked. "So, what I heard is true," he remarked. "You are dating, Misty."

Gary chuckled. "I thing dating doesn't really qualify for us," he said. "But yeah, I _am_ in love with her."

…

To be continued…

**Hi guys! **

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the previous one – I just ended up with another assignment that demands immediate attention and I have to stop writing until I finish my assignment, which is to be submitted on Monday.**

**So I figured I would just complete the previous chapter where I had left it hanging before starting my assignment. The next chapter will continue with Ash's match and so I need sometime to think out a good, battle strategy for both Ash and Netri, so that it meets the Supreme League standards. I am a little weak at thinking out battle strategies, you know, so it'll be next week that I update the next chapter.**

**If any of you good readers and reviewers feel like providing any tips, please do so ^_^ I'd be grateful to you for all your help.**

**Thanks for reading again,**

**See you guys next week,**

**And a special thanks for everyone who's been reviewing faithfully. :D (and a big hug with every thanks) ;)**

**Please stay tuned for more and please do review.**

**Love you all,**

**Mist7**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

_Just what I told you, _thought Misty as she applauded along with the other judges, beaming proudly at the handsome trainer and his pokemon. _Piece of cake, wasn't it, Ash?_

The stadium roared with cheers and applauses with people yelling 'Bravo!' and 'we love you!' as Ash stood and waved towards the seat where his mother sat alone.

Delia dabbed her eyes with handkerchief, beaming at her son with pride. _He's so much like you, Jason… _she whispered to herself. _all this feels so nostalgic…_ When she saw Ash wave at her, she walked over to the railing before her seat, leaned over it and waved back to him.

Her eyes met his over the vast distance for a brief moment and she noticed understanding and gratitude flash through his eyes.

"You're growing up, arent you…?" She whispered to herself, smiling. "I hope you're watching this, Jason…"

Her eyes automatically flew to Misty, sitting on the Judges' Platform – the flash of flaming orange hair was hard to miss, even in a crowd like this, and she found Misty beaming, staring at her son without so much as blinking her eyes.

It made Delia's smile widen. _You remind me so much of myself…_

She shook her head, smiling. _I know you did this to Ash, Misty… _she thought. _And I am glad you did all you could to fulfill the dream we both saw. _

Smiling at the two young people she loved the most in the world after Jason, Delia typed something on her cell phone and touched the 'send' button.

…

Ash grinned at crowd cheering for him and then walked over to his opponent and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure, battling you," he said solemnly. "You were great, and I mean it."

Netri stared at his hand and then into his eyes for a minute, as if contemplating whether or not he was planning to attack her with an over-the-shoulder smash. Then seeing Ash's honest, solemn face, she shook his hand, a smile gradually spreading across her face.

"Its been an honor battling you," she said, with a small bow. "You're on a way different level than I am. Someday, I would like to battle you again."

Ash grinned. "Anytime," he promised. "Come meet me at Pallet Town whenever you're ready for another one."

Netri grinned back. "I cant believe I am chatting with you when you just beat me at the match I've been training for the past few years…" she said shaking her head. "Something must be definitely wrong with me." Ash smiled. "But, whatever, like I said before, its been an honor. Thanks."

She let go of his hand, waved at the crowd that cheered for her as well, before turning around to leave the arena. "Make sure you kick their butt," she called to him while walking away. "I am going to be cheering for you, so you'd better make sure you make it to the finals."

Ash grinned. "You know what?" he called after her. "I am not going to make it to the finals!"

She stopped on her tracks and slowly turned.

Ash gave her a thumbs-up sign. "I am going to win the Tournament!"

Netri shook her head, smiling, and walked away.

Ash returned his gaze towards the Judges and found himself staring right into the eyes that he was longing to see. She smiled at him, without really making it obvious to others. Her eyes said what he wanted to hear – 'Well done, Ash, I'm proud of you' – he could say that his relationship with her had progressed to the next level. Now, it wasn't only Misty who could read him like a book, he could read her too. And though, their relationship, still wasn't more than friendship, Ash had to admit, that his feelings for her were returning again, despite all his efforts to ignore acknowledging the fact that she was the owner of his soul.

His hand automatically found its way to his chest, feeling the circular ring, burning warm against his chest and his fingers curled around it. He felt that he could almost feel her when he touched the ring.

_I wonder if you'll ever wear the ring, Mist. But just knowing that you have one of the pair, it makes me feel so close to you…_

Beside Misty, he noticed some of the other judges who were also smiling at him – Professor Oak, the most prominent among them, looking happier than Ash had ever seen him. He waved at him, and then smiled at the other judges – Sabrina, who mouthed a 'wow', Charla who flashed him her usual grin, Lance, who nodded curtly, and then Drake, who smiled at him looking surprised and impressed at the same time.

_Cant he just appreciate me for once? _Ash wondered scowling mentally. _If there's anyone who can make me work twice as hard as Misty does, its Lance…_

But Ash didn't mind. He couldn't care less about anything. All that mattered to him was that he had worked hard for Misty and now she was proud of him.

And then Professor Oak announced, "We judges, unanimously award Trainer Ashton J. Ketchum, nine and a half points out of ten. Well done, Trainer Ketchum," he beamed as the crowd cheered again. "And Good Luck!"

Ash smiled, and bowed towards the judges and walked back to the Waiting Room where others trainers who had their matches scheduled, awaited their turn.

"Hey, Ketchum!" a girl with pink hair waved to him.

"Yeah?"

"A message came in for you just a minute ago," she said smiling. "You have a visitor in the lobby. The manager asked you to hurry."

Ash nodded to her. "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, you did great," she added as he started walking away. "I'm up next, you know."

Ash paused and gave her a thumbs up sign. "Good luck!" he called to her before heading towards the lobby.

The manager, an old woman with a wrinkled face and smiling eyes, waved him towards the waiting parlor with a smile.

"Can you tell me who's here?" Ash asked her, curiously.

The woman smiled. "We don't usually allow visitors in here, you know," she said sweetly. "But Professor Oak just charmed his way in."

Ash's eyes widened. "Professor Oak?"

The old manager winked. "Just tell him his charm worked."

Ash rolled his eyes in confusion and uncertainly pushed open the door leading into the Waiting Parlor. And his jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HECK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!"

…

"That was a great match…" commented Misty in a soft, but excited voice, as she walked downstairs beside Professor Oak. "Don't you think he was great, Professor?"

Professor Oak smiled back warmly at her and she noticed that his eyes shone with pride. "I'd say that kid's finally grown up."

Misty smiled silently.

"You have grown up too, you know," he added in a low voice. "Watch where you tread, kiddo; my boys have started noticing you."

Misty's eyes snapped to his, but he had already passed her and walked ahead. _'my _boys_ have started noticing you?' _Misty frowned. _What on earth does he mean?_

"…not before lunch…"

Misty's eyes stared fixedly at the floor, but her ears recognized the voice before her. Drake was walking down the stairs before her, holding his cell phone to his ear, talking.

"…no, you'll have to wait," Misty heard him say. "Have faith, mate. It's me you're talking about here."

She couldn't hear what the voice at the other end replied, so she tried to wait for Drake's answer.

"Cool," she heard him say. "So, I'll ring you after lunch and then you can work things out?" he paused briefly. "Great. Keep your fingers crossed."

And she saw him end the call without another word. _It sounded like a perfectly normal conversation. _So why did it bother her so much? _I agreed to his lunch date._ Even so, it did not necessarily mean it had anything to do with her. it could mean something really simple and normal. _But on the other hand, what if he was referring to me? _Yes, the word 'lunch' was picking at her brain. _Female instinct? _Misty shrugged. _I guess I'll just find out when it comes…_

"Hey, Misty?" asked Charla, falling into step beside her. "Joining me for lunch?"

Misty shook her head. "Thanks for the invitation," she said smiling at her old friend, "but I'm meeting old friends for breakfast; you know, I wanted to introduce Lance to what's like my extended family… But hey, why don't you join us?"

Charla smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I think you should carry on today. We could do it tomorrow, you know, if your friends are willing."

Misty beamed. "Great! Tomorrow it is, then! I'll tell them you're coming," she said. "Wow, Brock's just going to love this!"

"Love what?" asked Sabrina popping between them, making both of them gasp.

"WHAT THE HECK, SABRINA!" both Misty and Charla exclaimed at the same time. "you scared the hell out of me!"

Sabrina laughed and Misty again wondered how beautiful her laugh was. "We're having breakfast tomorrow with our old friends," Misty told her. "Charla's coming. You wanna tag along?"

"Tag along?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not you."

Misty and Charla laughed.

Sabrina pouted playfully. "Comparing me to a certain orange headed tag along… how insulting…"

Charla rolled her eyes and Misty shook her head in exasperation. "Looks like no one's going to ever forget calling me a tag along… how tiresome!"

"Well, we're not forgetting it as long as you live," said Sabrina, grinning. "So better get used to it."

Misty grinned and checked her watch when they reached the last of the stairs. "See you later then, girls!" she waved them on.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Charla quizzically.

Misty winked. "My _darling_ brother-in- law!" she mouthed, making the other two giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" a grim voice spoke as two strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind her.

Misty giggled and watched Sabrina and Charla wave to them and walk away, still giggling.

"You should know better than to giggle at a man holding you captive, you know…" Lance's voice threatened from behind and his grip on her shoulders tightened.

Misty struggled out a serious voice. "Look Lance, I know Lily wants to have kids, so I'd really hate to handicap you for life if you don't let me go now."

The grip on her shoulders relaxed at once and Lance exploded into laughter. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were serious, Mist!" he said between fits of laughter. "Whew, you sounded so scary…"

Misty scowled. "I wasn't kidding," she said seriously. "I really meant what I said."

Lance gave her perplexed look and then threw back his head and laughed again, drawing curious glances from the passersby. Misty laughed and tugged at his hand. "We don't want to be late, now, right?" she said. "Lets go…"

After they had moved a little away from the crowd, he asked, "So, anything new you want to tell me?"

"Um, yeah," said Misty. "I found out there are cameras in my room…"

Lance's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Misty frowned. "Do I look like I'm playing around?"

Lance grimaced. "Wipe that scowl off," he said. "It makes you scarier than a Gyarados."

Misty fumed and turned away from him with a stubborn scowl on her face.

"Okay, okay." Lance gave up. "So.. how did you know?"

"I found out," she replied.

"From whom?"

"Sources," she said smugly. "I don't know if there are any in your room, but I don't see what we can do about it."

Lance nodded absently, his thoughts working fast. Finally, he said, "anything else?"

"You got anything on Drake?" Misty asked. _Lets see if Drake's as clean as we think he is. _

"Drake? This Drake?"

She nodded.

Lance frowned. "He's all clean," he said. "Always been a great trainer, rose to fame early in age, but clean in all other records. Why are you asking though?"

Misty blushed. "I'm having lunch with him…"

Lance stared at her, and then elbowed her softly. "So, you forgot your handsome brother-in-law the moment another man showed interest in you, huh?" he gave her a wounded look that made her roll her eyes.

"Stupid older brother!" Misty muttered shaking her head. "I think I smell someone getting jealous here… Its nothing personal," she added, mentally crossing her fingers. "we're just talking-"

"Did you tell your male friends they have competition?"

Misty elbowed him again in the ribs, but applying a little pressure this time, making Lance cry out, "OWIE! That hurt, Misty!"

She knew he was kidding, so she just left him behind and walked faster.

…

"Max?" May fumed. "What took you so long?" she demanded.

They were waiting outside the café where they were supposed to meet Lance and Misty. Max had just arrived, looking more alive than he had ever been.

"Sorry," he said not looking sorry at all. "We just got caught up with work and didn't realize that time flew by."

May scowled. "And why exactly isn't _he _here with you?" she demanded. "I thought he had promised to stick to you till you returned!"

Max rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, Sis!" he sighed, adjusting his glasses. "And in any case, we returned together. He wanted to go meet Ash, so I told him I could find my way here by myself. Don't blame him."

Brock patted May's shoulder. "Come on, May. I know you want to watch over your little brother, but trust me, its always better to let them watch out for themselves."

May pouted.

"I've got siblings too, you know. You should trust them enough to look after themselves," said Brock. "So, did that arrogant know-it-all Researcher treat you well?" he asked turning to Max.

Max laughed. "Who are you talking about, Brock?" he said. "Because, if its Gary you're talking about, he's just AWESOME!"

Brock patted Max's shoulder.

Tracy grinned. "Didn't I tell you that Gary isn't the demon you believe him to be?"

Brock chuckled. "Sure you did…"

"So, what did you guys research about?" asked Drew ignoring the other comments.

"Just the Island's legend," Max said shortly. "I'm sorry, but I cant really say anything much. He said its confidential work."

"Confidential?" May gave her brother a sharp look. "Why did he pull you along for confidential research?"

Tracy and Brock nodded. "We're wondering the same thing here."

Max sighed. "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something to tell Mom and Dad, but I think its better if I tell you before I tell them," said Max slowly. "I decided to give up training."

The group of his friends just stared.

"…" Max raised both his eyebrows. "guys?"

Max winced as a soft hand made contact with his cheek, leaving behind a stinging sensation, and let out a startled cry. _What the hell? _He swore mentally, but looked at her with a wounded expression, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you!" May shrieked. "Giving up training! Do you even realize what you're saying, you moron!"

Passersby around stopped to stare, then realizing it was a showdown between siblings and not lovers, resumed their pace, evidently not finding a sibling quarrel as interesting as a lovers' quarrel.

"May, calm down," Brock said raising his voice a little. "Lets talk this out first, alright? Max must have a good reason behind whatever he's saying. Why don't you listen to him first?"

May's eyes blazed as she stared at her brother scornfully and she slapped Brock's hand away. "You know Dad cant afford your worthless little ambition," she said, her rage only increasing with every passing second. "You know that! What do you want to do after giving up training? Sit at home? I thought you were grown up, Max!"

"May…" Brock warned her in a firm voice.

"Stay out of this, Brock!" she snapped. "Just because you spent a few hours with a stupid filthy rich researcher, it doesn't mean you can just give up training and think you can be a researcher!"

"May you're going too far.." Brock intervened, grabbing her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off. "Its all your fault!" she snapped back at Tracy. "If you hadn't convinced me that I should let Max go, we wouldn't be having this discussion!"

Max scowled. "Its not his fault!"

May glared at him. "You better-"

"-THAT'S ENOUGH." Drew was suddenly standing between May and Max, shielding Max with his body, blocking May's hand with his.

May looked like she'd been struck on the face with a mallet. She stared into Drew's fierce eyes for a long minute. "Stupid…" she muttered, and sank to the ground, sobbing quietly.

While the others watched stunned but the unexpected turn of events, Drew patted Max's shoulder and then bent down and put his arms around the crying girl.

"Hey," he said, gently. "You're the older one here, right?" he wiped her tears. "At least listen to what he has to say. Max isn't a fool, May. He knows… he understands…"

_What's wrong with me! _May snapped at herself. but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look haughty and scary like she usually did. It was times like these that brought out the meek girl hidden inside her. _Drew's voice sounded so scary and so reassuring at the same time… Why does he make me love him and hate him at the same time?_

She saw Max kneel down before her through blurry eyes.

"May," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry…"

She saw Drew nod encouragingly. "Go on Max, tell us," he said with a reassuring nod.

Brock and Tracy pulled Lana and Dawn behind. "Let them work this out on their own," Brock whispered to them. "They're more comfortable with each other than with us."

Lana had agreed. "Why don't we go inside and wait for them there? Misty said she had reserved a table for us, right?"

"Good idea." They left the three alone and went indoors without another word.

Max smiled at his sister. "You wont believe my luck," he said, his smile widening into a grin. "Gary's ready sponsor my studies."

May's jaw dropped. "Wha…"

Drew looked just as surprised, but he handled that better than May, thought Max.

"Just what I told you," Max said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be his – apprentice! Can you believe that? He said he'd sponsor my complete studies if I helped him in his work as his assistant. So its not coming on Dad, May." He leaned forward and wiped his sister's tears away. "I'd never put unnecessary pressure on Dad, you should know that."

May just stared at him, too stunned for words.

"I know you worry about Dad and Mom," Max said in a voice that sounded grown up and mature, reminding May of her own father's patient voice. "I worry about them too. I told Gary about everything when he told me he wanted me to work for him and he just agreed to help me out. isn't he such a great guy, May?"

"Did he really say he'll sponsor your studies?" Drew asked gently.

Max nodded. "he said I'll be staying with him till I am done with my studies," he explained. "gary promised, May. He said that Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. And what's more, I'll get paid for assisting him as well. Wouldn't that be a great help to Dad?"

May's eyes filled with tears again and she threw her arms around her younger brother. "I'm sorry, Max!" she cried. "I shouldn't have hit you…So-so stupid of me!"

Max hugged her back. "its okay, May," he said good naturedly. "It feels nice to be hit once in a while, you know… I'd begun to forget what a slap felt like…"

It made May smile and she apologized again.

"Forget it," said Max getting up and pulling her to her feel. "I think I see something orange coming this way…"

"Orange?" May peered in the direction Max was looking at. Sure enough, she saw a flash of flaming hair rapidly approaching them. "Its Misty…"

Max grinned at his sister and Drew. "I'm gonna go greet her!" he called, running towards Misty.

May stared after her enthusiastic brother and then slowly glanced at Drew, who still had one arm draped protectively around her shoulders. "Thanks," she murmured, "for stopping me."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and flashed her one of his rare, open smiles. "Anytime," he said with an equally rare wink. "But you really should trust your little brother a little more, May. Brock knew what he was saying when he said that earlier. Max isn't always going to be a kid. He's growing up, May. You cant always treat him like a child."

May nodded. "Thanks, Drew," she said quietly, leaning against him. "Thanks for everything."

He smiled at her again, and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I've told you before, haven't I?" he murmured back. "Just look over your shoulder when you feel lonely, you'll find me right there."

"I don't deserve you," she said sadly. "Not after all that I did to you."

"You arent to blame if you fell in love, are you?" he said simply. "People do make mistakes when they are in love… you just made yours. No big deal."

May gazed into his fierce green eyes, anguish written all over hers. "Why?" she asked. "Why're you doing this? What did I do to deserve your kindness?"

Drew patted her cheek and winked again. "You didn't do anything, I assure you," he said playfully. "I'm doing all this because I'm in love with you." with that, he brushed his lips against her forehead, giving her a soft, gentle but honest kiss.

May gasped.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he teased. "Your skin is much softer than I thought it would be, you know."

Now May was sure he was in one of his rare moods.

"What do you mean 'much softer than you _thought_'?" she demanded, back to her usual self. "Of course its soft!"

"Will May let me check for myself how soft she is?"

May blushed, turning crimson and stomped into the café, as if fleeing from a hunter, but yet trying to act like she was the hunter. Drew smiled to himself, pleased.

_I haven't even met you, and you've already been proving yourself lucky for me. _Drew thought to himself, making a mental point to thank her on the first opportunity. _Now I understand what they mean when they say that you're lucky, Misty… Ash and Gary… both are indeed lucky men to be able to love you and to be loved by you…_

He smiled seeing them approach near. _But even so, I'd never ever swap May for you, not in this lifetime, not in the next._

…

"Gave you a surprise, didn't I?"

Ash stared.

Gary smirked.

"What's with you calling yourself Professor Oak?" Ash demanded, scowling.

"Technically, that is correct," said Gary as if he was correcting a kindergarten kid, "I am a researcher and Oak is my second name. so that makes me Professor Oak."

Ash scowl deepened. "What do you want?" he asked, a little frustrated. "I have to go get my Pokemon to Joy."

"I heard people say that you were great out there," Gary said smiling. "I'm feeling bad that I missed such a good one. I really wanted to see you in action, you know."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What? did you sleep in late?"

Gary scratched his hair and settled on the cushioned seat lining the wall. "Unexpected work came up," he said, "and I've been gone since daybreak."

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked again, but this time, a curious hint to his voice.

"I just came down to see you," said Gary simply. "Since when has that been a crime?"

Ash sighed, sitting down with him. "Thanks for coming," he said with a smile. "I don't like to admit it, but its kinda lonely out here."

"With Pikachu gone, I can understand…" said Gary. "Its tough locking him up, huh?"

Ash closed his eyes. "You cant even begin to imagine…" they were quiet for a moment. "I thought you were on leave for the month."

"Well, technically, I suppose I am on leave," said Gary, "but there's always some research to be done everywhere." He shrugged. "And Supreme Island's one of the most fascinating places I've ever studied."

Ash breathed deeply, leaning back and relaxing. "You know what, gary, I actually kinda envy your work."

_What on earth? Ash envious of me? _Gary's mind roared, astonished. _And I thought I was the one envying you, even if for different reasons. _"You're envious of my work?"

"yeah," said Ash. "You don't really have a lot of work pressure, and you get to roam all over the world for free and get to unveil new secrets…"

"Hmm…" Gary mused. "But you've had your share of discovering new legends and unveiling ancient secrets, too, right? I've heard quite a bit of your adventures from Mist and Trace."

Ash frowned. "Mist and Trace? They _told_ you?"

"Yes," said Gary. "They've been telling me about their experiences… Of course they made me swear I'd never reveal any secrets, though."

Ash shook his head and then sighed. "I guess if Mist trusted you enough to tell you all this, I can trust you too."

He shot him an accusing look. "Don't you think your family deserves a little more trust?" then he grinned and continued, "In any case, though I wont publish or announce any of it, all that information actually helped me understand a lot of stuff, things that could create a mayhem if revealed."

"What sort of things?" Ash asked curiously.

"All I have now are theories," said Gary. "I'll tell you when I have proof. And in any case, you already have enough things to worry about without me adding to it."

"Hmm…" Ash didn't say anything.

Gary got up and stretched his legs. "So, I guess I'll get going then," he announced. "You gotta take your Pokemon to Joy, right?"

Ash got up as well. "Yeah, right," he said and watched Gary reach for the door's handle. "hey, Gary?" he called.

"Yes?" Gary stopped, his hand still resting on the handle.

Ash stared at his feet fixedly. "Will you be seeing Misty anytime soon?" he asked uncertainly.

Gary raised his eyebrows, but replied with a grin. "AS a matter of fact, I'm supposed to be meeting her for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Oh!" Ash looked away, trying to cover up the irritation that flashed across his face. But Gary had already noticed it. "So, would – would carry a message for me?"

"To Mist?" Gary asked casually. "Of course I will."

Ash turned away. "Just tell her… that I am doing my best here?"

Gary threw Ash a friendly slap. "Sure will," he said, smiling. "Any other message to anyone?"

Ash shook his head. "Just tell them I said hi."

"What? no message for your girlfriend?" Gary smirked, teasing.

Ash colored instantly.

"Its okay," said Gary. "Don't worry. I understand that you two are closer than any other people I've ever known. I'll tell her when no one's around."

"Thanks," said Ash. "for everything."

Gary grinned again. "If you wanna thank me, go win this tournament," he said. "I still cant believe I lost my last match to you of all the people in the world! Lady Luck was sitting on your shoulder back then, and she's sitting on your shoulder right now, Ketchum. You really cant be that pathetic to lose when you have her, right?" he pushed open the door. "I missed your first match, but I'm gonna catch the next one for sure. So you'd better make sure it's a memorable one!"

Ash grinned. "Count on it!"

"Ciao." Gary waved and after a quick exchange with the old manager that seemed to charm her, he went through the exit.

Ash stared after him.

Had Misty really chosen Gary over him? Ash wondered if the change in Gary's attitude was brought about by her. his thoughts unleashed the familiar pang of envy in his heart, and he again tried his level best to push it away.

After all it was his decision to stay away from her. it had always been his decision. If he wanted her to live long and be happy, he would have to stay away from her and let her move on. A part of his conscience had already regretted the months that he spent with her, training close to her, and he had secretly and fervently for her health and long life. as much as he wanted to be with her, as much as his heart told him to ignore the warnings and return to her, his mind firmly held him back, reminding him the promise he'd made to himself to keep her safe.

And so, Ash Ketchum had done everything in his power to move on. He didn't know if she remembered him or even if she realized who she really was. he wished she remembered and saw him in the same way she'd seen him before. it wasn't that the love she showered him with now wasn't true. It was the same love, but it was different from the way he remembered it. It was as if, she had been born again, as another person with no memory of him, yet, her body seemed to remember him, because of which she'd started loving him in a new way.

One of the most significant and prominent change he'd noticed was that, back then, they spoke nothing. They hadn't had any reason to talk to express themselves. Silent communication had worked wonders between them.

And right now…? All they ever did when they were in each other's company was talk and argue without wasting a moment's breath.

The thought made Ash shake his head, feeling happy and sad at the same time, reliving the memories that brought happiness and pain along with it. But he would always remember and hold the memories close to his heart; the feelings he felt for her would never leave. He would watch her live the life she had dreamed of all those long years ago, from the sidelines, doing his best to ensure that she had every happiness that she deserved.

If Gary was indeed her choice, the man that she trusted to be better than Ash Ketchum, he would accept her decision and do everything he could to get things right for her. of course, it wouldn't be easy and he would have to struggle with jealousy, but he had already taken the first step of moving on, so he would manage to pull through somehow. And he would always remain by her side, as her best friend, as a part of her family, someone she could lean on. A part of him was relieved, almost glad that the new man in her life was from his family. Somehow that seemed to reassure him that she would never really be far away from him, and that they would stay related, even if it meant she'd be his sister-in-law.

He knew that Misty loved him, and that she always would, just like he would never cease loving her. that couldn't be helped, but it did make him glad that she had remembered she loved him. But he also understood that she would learn to love Gary with time and finally move on and learn to live happily with him, just the way he had learned to be happy with May.

_May…_

Thinking about May, Ash found a sigh escaping him. He honestly cared for her, and loved her – why wouldn't he? She was sweet and caring and loving too, wasn't she? She was his close friend too. But he couldn't be blamed if his heart and soul already belonged to Misty, now, could he? How could you compare the love you had for someone in one lifetime, to the love that you had for someone for all eternity? Both loves were true. He wasn't deceiving anyone. He didn't want to deceive anyone. But he still felt that he wouldn't be able to give May the love she deserved while his heart still beat for his first love. That wasn't fair on her, was it? May deserved all that happiness and love that Misty deserved. If he was ready to murder the man who hurt Misty even once, shouldn't he also be ready to murder himself for hurting May?

After all, he loved both of them – the measure did not count. The only difference that mattered was that his love for Misty was as natural as breathing, as natural as the beating of his heart, as natural as just existing in the world, while his love for May was something he had learned to agree and express over time.

There was one thing that he knew for sure: he cared for both girls more than he cared for himself.

That was precisely what he had been thinking when he had told May to consider if she wanted to let go of him and move on. It would hurt him to see her walk away, he loved her too, didn't he? But he could live with that hurt, because he knew he would hurt her if she stayed with him. It was better if he hurt himself instead, wasn't it? After all, he didn't intentionally want to be a heartbreaker.

He would be really relieved if the girl finally found someone to move on, someone who deserved her love more than he did. Someone who wouldn't be torn between loving two girls at the same time.

_Love compels you to dream on and hope for things that are impossible to achieve in reality… _ He had since long realized this harsh fact of life and was gradually getting used to the idea of knowing that everything was already scripted by Destiny and Fate, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't change what was to come.

_If even the Goddess didn't stand a chance against them, what chance can I have?_

Ash sighed to himself and found his fingers closing around the warm ring that hung close to his heart. Composing himself, he raised his hand and knocked on the door that led into the Pokemon Centre.

_If only I could do something…anything…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"I think I've seen this kid somewhere…" Lance murmured thoughtfully. "He's rushing at you, Mist. You know him?"

Misty grinned and leaped forward, arms outstretched, and the next moment, she was hugging the bespectacled boy.

"Wow, Max!" Misty exclaimed. "You've grown!"

Max blushed noticing that he could now wrap his arms all the way around her. yes, he had grown in the past four years. "You're still as thin as you were back then, you know."

Misty laughed. "I tried putting on a little weight, but my body doesn't seem to accept any more calories."

Max hugged her again, standing almost as tall as her. "I missed you, Misty."

Misty smiled and breathed in contentment feeling the familiar love flood her heart. If she had ever thought of a person as her younger sibling, it was Max. "Know what, I've missed you too…" she said quietly. "Hey, what happened to you cheek?"

Max shook his head noticing that Lance was standing close. "nothing," he said. He let go of her and then grabbed her hand. "Come on, Misty! Everyone's waiting for you!"

Misty found herself half dragged by Max and she hurried on to keep up with his pace. Peeking backwards at Lance, she noticed that he was smiling in amusement, slowly following her, maintaining a little distance.

When they reached the café, Max let go of her arm and Misty gave May a quick, warm hug.

"Welcome back, Misty," May said warmly. "Its nice to see you again."

Misty smiled. "Its just wonderful to be seeing you guys," she said beaming at May and Drew. "Hey, let me guess! You're Drew!"

Drew smiled shook her hand. "The name's Andrew," he said pleasantly. "But, you can call me Drew."

"Misty," Misty introduced herself with a warm smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

Drew glanced at May who blushed crimson. And then he smiled. "That's surprising," he said. "I didn't think she would talk about me to anyone…"

Misty glanced from Drew to May and then giggled. "Well, she did talk to me," she said. "In any case, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Its great meeting you too," Drew said warmly. "I saw your performance last evening. You were just, great."

Misty beamed. "Thanks."

"Hey, Misty!" Max called her attention.

"Yeah, Max?"

"Are you even gonna introduce us to this guy?" he asked, nodding at Lance.

Misty slapped her forehead. "Oh, sorry!" she chuckled. "Sorry, Lan. I kinda forgot for a moment that you were here."

Lance rolled his eyes. "You're no better than Lily…" he shook his head. "Well, I think I remember seeing the two of you somewhere…" he said to Max and May.

May looked surprised and Max looked absolutely thrilled.

"You remember us!" Max almost jumped with excitement. "You saved us on your Red Gyarados, remember?"

Realization washed over Lance and his face broke into a familiar smile. "The two of you were with Ash and Brock."

"That's right!" said Max excitedly. "I'm Max, she's my older sister, May and that's Drew, her best friend! Thrilled to meet you!"

Lance grinned and shook hands with him and then with May and Drew. "Okay then, guys, lets just forget the Elite Four stuff for now," he said as they walked into the café, "alright? Today, I'm just Lance, new addition to Misty's family. Pleased to meet you all…"

When they were inside, the attendant ushered them into a secluded cabin where the others were waiting for them.

"MISTY!"

Misty turned to look where the super-enthusiastic voice had come from and managed to steal a glance at a blue haired girl with beautiful features before she threw herself at Misty. Misty lost her balance by the unexpected greeting and was about to hit the wall behind when Lance caught her and broke her fall, staring curiously at the young girl.

"YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!" the girl squealed looking so happy that Misty didn't have the heart to push her away from her body.

"Easy, Dawn," Brock's voice sounded from somewhere to Misty's right and the next moment, she felt two strong arms pull Dawn away from Misty. "You okay?" Brock's grinning face turned to Misty.

Misty pushed herself to her feet, half leaning on Lance, and half pulled by him. She grinned at her friends. "Of course!" She returned her attention to Dawn. "Dawn?"

Dawn beamed at her and Misty found herself liking this enthusiastic girl on the very first glance. She smiled and pulled the younger girl into a warm hug. "Great meeting you, Dawn!"

"I still cant believe you're here!" Dawn said breathlessly. "Wow! I've been dying to meet you!"

Misty smiled, a little surprised and a little amused. She wasn't used to interacting with fans, but she knew that she and Dawn were going to be good friends. It was the open smile that the younger girl had that warmed Misty's heart.

"Brock's been telling me about you," said Misty. "You're quite a Coordinator, Dawn."

"Thanks!" Dawn's eyes lit up with joy.

"And your Mom's one of my favorite Coordinators ever," Misty said truthfully. "And you really do look a lot like her."

Dawn flushed.

Misty grinned. "So, Brock's been telling me that you wanted to meet Lance," she said playfully. "Lan, meet Dawn, and Dawn, here's Lance."

Dawn held out a small notepad. "Autograph!" she exclaimed.

Grinning, Lance signed his name and returned the notepad to her. "I hear you're a great fan of mine," he said with a wide grin. "Nice to meet you, Dawn."

_I wonder how he handles this sort of hero-worship… _thought Misty as she watched Lance chat with Dawn. _Looks like things have finally settled down here…_

"Mist?" Brock's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "I missed you, pal!" He put his arms around her.

Misty smiled and let herself melt in the warm brotherly embrace. She didn't know when she'd get another chance to hug him again. "I miss you too," she said looking into his eyes that were so warm and full of concern like they always were, "A lot."

"Hey, Misty!" she heard Tracy's voice from behind her.

Brock let her go after kissing her forehead lightly and Misty found herself wrapped in Tracy's embrace.

"I missed you too, Trace," she said looking at old friend. it wasn't the sibling love that she felt for Brock, but Tracy was the next closest friend that she had, someone who was a part of her life, someone she trusted for ages. "Its been long, huh?"

"Yeah," he said kissing her forehead like Brock. "But I thought we'd meet more often after the reunion."

Misty gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, guys, but you know how complicated things get…"

He patted her back. "Don't worry," he said with a good natured grin. "We aren't mad at you. We know you were busy, because if you weren't, Gary wouldn't have been so lovesick all this time."

Brock nodded in agreement. "You should talk to him more often, Misty," he advised. "That poor Romeo's been working his ass off ever since you got busy with the League work."

"Yeah," Tracey added. "If Professor Oak didn't haul him out of his room once a couple of days, he'd have died of lack of sleep and eating."

"Don't be so cruel," Brock was teasing now and Misty felt warmth color her cheeks. "Take time out to go out once in a while or have him come over for a little fun or something… Heaven knows both of you need it."

Misty gasped, turning crimson before her old friends. _'little fun?' what the hell!_

"Man, I've never seen workaholics like you two in my twenty four years of life," said tracy shaking his head with a disapproving look in my eyes. "Iola and I are always away at work, but we do find time to meet up for a weekend every fortnight and spend time with each other… Its helps ease the stress, you know…"

Brock elbowed his friend, smirking. "Are you going to advise Mist on what they're supposed to do to ease the stress as well?"

It took a moment for Tracy to understand Brock's meaning. Misty ended up with a giggling fit while Tracy blushed crimson. "I don't think I need to advise on that," he said, trying to keep a straight, almost serious face. "Just get locked up in a room with Gary and he'll demonstrate!"

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Misty's mind screamed, but she found herself blushing, remembering the previous night's incident. It hurt her to remember that she had lost control, even if it was just for a moment. That wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't want to know what it felt like to be close with a guy. Though the feeling oddly felt nostalgic, Gary was not. And Misty hated that she had let herself get carried away like that.

What would have happened if she hadn't come back to her senses when she did? What if she had lost control completely?

The true gravity and horror of the situation had dawned on her and she was thanking fate and her stars that Gary had had the sense to not lose complete control. If he had, she hated to admit that she would've been able to do nothing to prevent whatever that would have followed.

When was the last time she had ever been with a man in such a situation? Never.

_At least, not in this lifetime._

She wished that it had been Ash instead of Gary; she wouldn't have felt so bad then. Ash was a part of her soul. She had already lost her heart to him. So what was giving up a mere physical body? But Gary was different. She loved him too, but it wasn't the Special-Someone love. And Misy couldn't bear the thought of having a relationship on a physical level with anyone other than Ash.

_How the hell am I going to face him today? _She wondered. _Maybe I should just crack his skull for what he did last night – though I must say he didn't really do anything. If he had, I doubt I'd still be alive._ She shook her head. _Maybe I should just forget it as a passing incident. It happens all the time…_

"Speaking of whom, guys," Misty said to Brock and Tracy, basically, just to distract herself from her thoughts. "Where's gary? I thought he was going to meet us for breakfast today…"

This time, it was Lana who nudged her. "I think I see disappointment in your eyes…" she teased.

Misty rolled her eyes and gave her friend a hug. "Lana… I miss your company a lot, you know."

Lana smiled. "I'd be happy to have you stay with us."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Brock moved in with you, huh?" now she elbowed her friend. "So, cough it up you guys! When are you making it official?"

Brock grinned and put his arms around Misty and Lana. "It's a secret," he whispered in Misty's ear. "So mind you don't tell anyone."

Misty gave him a pinky promise. "Promise!" she said excitedly. "I'll take it to my grave."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Its going to be after the Tournament," he said. "Exactly a month from today."

Misty kissed his cheek and then gave Lana a warm squeezing hug. "Love you two so much!" she whispered. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," said Brock, and kissed Lana lightly.

Misty let go of the two of them. "is there any particular reason you are keeping this a secret?" she asked curiously. "come on, Brock, cough it up."

"Shall I tell her?" he asked Lana.

"Whatever…" Lana shrugged, rolled her eyes and walked away from the two of them, joining Tracy and others who were chatting with Lance.

Misty gave Brock a searching look. "What?" she asked. "Brock? Are you going to tell me?"

Brock sighed, and then smiled sheepishly. "She's okay," he said. "Just a bit shy, that's all."

"Huh?" Misty looked at him sharply. "Brock?"

Brock scratched his head and Misty noticed his cheeks flush a deep shade of red. "We're expecting a baby," he said finally.

"Oh, I see," Misty smiled. "So you guys are-" Misty's jaw dropped. "_You guys are- OMG Brock!" _she exclaimed in a whisper barely audible to others.

Brock scratched his hair. "Yeah…"

"Oh, Brock!" Misty threw herself against him, embracing him in a warm, deep hug, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "God, Brock! Its such a great thing and you're keeping it a secret!"

"Easy there," he warned in a low voice. "Lana doesn't want anyone to know until we make our marriage official, so I'm keeping my mouth shut here."

Misty beamed at him. "But, when did this happen? I mean, how old is the _baby_?" she found it hard to keep the excitement in her voice low.

Brock blushed even more. "About three weeks old," he said. "We weren't planning, you know… It just well…" he shook his head, embarrassment getting the better of him.

"Congrats, Brock," Misty said softly, leaning against his chest while he patted her back. "You're gonna be a dad soon… wow…"

"Thanks," he smiled at the girl he had always loved as his younger sister. "And I'm just feeling relieved you know about it…"

Misty smiled at him and leaned her cheek against his chest. "All the best," she said stepping away after a minute. "You're going to need it."

Brock grinned back. "I am really going to need your luck, Misty," he said. "Mind riding my shoulder for a few months?"

"count me in for a lifetime," said Misty winking at him. "But its not like you need any training, right? You have plenty of experience raising your brothers and sisters… Lana sure is lucky to have you as her child's father." She gave him a high-five and turned towards the others. "So, Brock, where's Gary?"

Max answered for Brock. "He's gone to meet Ash, I think," he said, "But he said he'd make it here before you leave."

Misty ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Max." And that's when she noticed the pale read swelling on his cheek. "What happened to your face?" She asked concerned, and traced the cheek with her finger.

Max shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "Its nothing."

Misty sat on a chair. "May?" she asked quietly.

Max nodded. "But its okay… she's under a lot of stress, you know. I tried to explain and I messed up… poor thing, she hurt herself a lot hitting me this hard…"

Misty gave his hand a squeeze. "Its okay," she said. "Things are going to work out…"

"Thanks," he said grateful for her support and concern.

"I mean it," she said simply. "Just give it a month, Max. and your Dad's going to come out of whatever problem you guys are facing."

Max smiled at her. "You're right," he said, "for a start, Gary just signed me in as his assistant at work."

"Gary?"

"Yeah. He's going to sponsor my studies and pay me for my work as well," said Max. "You got a great guy there for boyfriend, Misty!"

Misty smiled silently.

"And yeah, I almost forgot," he said. "Gary said to give you his love before he came here."

Misty blushed. "well, thanks, I guess."

Max grinned and planted an unexpected kiss on her cheek. "He told me to give you this too," he said. "He said this kiss is from him. A real romantic guy, unlike my sister's boyfriend…"

Misty laughed. "you're sounding romantic yourself, you know, Max?" she teased. "Grow up a little and maybe I'd consider going out with you?"

"MiSTY!" Max blushed scarlet making her laugh.

Misty threw her arms around the young boy and hugged him again. "So, how did you like Lance?" she asked.

"Cant believe he's your family now…" said Max in awe. "So, how's your family?"

"All three of them are fine," said Misty. "They're busy with their next album, you know… but they'll be here as soon as they can wind up their work. My sisters really don't want to miss this League."

"Because you're one of the Judges?" Max quipped.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Nah," she said. "Lily's dying to come here so she could be with Lan and Violet and Daisy want to be here so they can cheer for Ash… I assure you they're not here so they could see me judging…" She chuckled. "Just kidding," she added seeing Max's serious face. "Things have improved a lot between us over the years, you know. Finally, I think we're fitting in as one loving family."

Max smiled in relief. "I'm happy to know that, Misty. Good luck!"

"Thanks." She patted his cheek. "I'm glad things worked out too…"

that's when Misty chanced looking at Max's cheek. To her amazement, the place where it had been swollen and bruised and had slowly started turning purple only a moment ago, was looking completely healed now! The bruise was gone, and his face looked more healthier than before, an odd glow on his skin.

'_Did you do that!' _Misty demanded suddenly to her inner voice. _'I wanna know now!'_

_Hey, easy there, _the voice replied patiently,in a disapproving tone . _You don't have to practically yell at me, you know. I can hear you well enough even if you whisper the words…_

Misty mentally rolled her eyes. '_Whatever. Just tell me!'_

_No, I didn't do anything, _the voice replied sounding somewhat sad and confused. _At least, not consciously._

'_But how on earth did that happen?'_

_Beats me. I cant use my powers while you're still in here, you know. I can use them only when…_ she didn't complete.

'_Only when I'm gone,' _Misty completed grimly. _'so, you really have no idea how it happened?'_

_I'm sorry. _The voice was silent for a moment. _But I swear I am trying my best to hold back for the time I promised you. but its possible that…_

'…_I am fading away,' _Misty fnished with a somewhat sad voice. _'I guess there never was enough space for the both of us in here. It looks like my times' coming to its end…'_

_Don't say that! _The voice snapped. _Anytime back, I'd have given anything to have you move out quickly… But now, we're friends. _The voice sounded sad, almost lost in regret. _I cant just let you fade away so soon!_

Misty was surprised. _'that's really generous of you.'_

_Being with you, I've experienced so many new things… I'd be selfish if I didn't try to help you._

'_You're already helping me,' _Misty reassured. _'I admit you were a nuisance when we first met… but things have changed now, right?'_

_Yes… but from now on, I am going to be very careful how much energy I absorb. I cant just let you vanish in nothing after we've become friends!_

'_Hey, thanks for everything. I really mean it,' _said Misty. _'But as long as I get to survive till the end of this tournament, I don't mind leaving.'_

_Don't tell me you've just given up all that fiery spirit of yours to fight._

'_Maybe I have…'_

_Don't. Fight back. Lets see how long we hold on… you never know, we might even get to share this body…_

'_I don't have any reason to resist you any longer,' _Misty said quietly, but firmly. _'Once I complete this League Mission here and solve things, I don't really have anything more to live for. Life will get boring after the League.'_

_It wont! You promised your friends that that you would go travel with them, spend time with them – and what's more there are two men waiting for your answer! You cant just let all that go and walk away!_

'_Are you really okay?' _Misty asked suddenly. _'I mean, you haven't hurt your head or something, right?'_

There was a long pause. _Please, fight back. Resist me. _

'_I told you, I don't have the need to,' _Misty said firmly. _'It never was about you or me. It's always been us, right? Whether its you in here with me gone or me in here with you gone – its always about us.'_

_I admit that's true._

'_We're the same, and we'll always be the same. I admit I'll miss a lot of things, but I'm over that. It'll be fun to see how you experience the next couple of years of our life.' _the thought made her smile. _'I wonder if you'll be able to handle being around men.'_

_What the heck?_

'_You're a Goddess, you know,' _Misty scolded. _'You shouldn't be using such language.'_

The voice sounded a little miffed. _Its your influence._

'_I have noticed how you get butterflies when we're close to men.' _Misty teased.

_Whatever… Not like I can help it._

'_Never been around with men before, have you?'_

_I don't remember ever being with a man, but the feeling when we're with Ash feels so nostalgic and familiar. I've been wondering if its just because you've known him since before I popped up here or if its because I am familiar with a life source similar to his._

'_Ash, huh? Looks like that's one other thing we have in common… Who knows, maybe Ash is a water pokemon reborn as human…'_

_Both of us know that's impossible. Pokemon and humans and plants cant be reborn as anything else._

'_I know, just kidding. Cant you ever get the joke?'_

_I thought we were discussing something serious here._

'_what's there to be serious about? I'm just going to try my best and enjoy these moments with friends… I wonder if I'll remember these memories if I fade away.'_

_Of course you will, but that doesn't mean I am letting you go so easily._

'_you're turning out to be a real surprise, you know. Why would a Goddess like you want to stick to imprisonment when you can be free the moment I leave?'_

_That's a good question._

'_Are you going to answer me?'_

_I don't know. Looks like I am myself quite caught up with all these new things I am experiencing._

'_So?'_

_So? I want to experience more new things before you dump me and move on._

'_Language!'_

_Who cares? There isn't anyone listening._

'_you have a point.'_

_Will you promise me something?_

'_Depends on what it is.'_

_Please resist for another year. My task can wait till then._

'_I promise to resist for a month,' _Misty assured her. _'but I don't think I'd have enough strength to resist after that. And there's nothing for me to do even if I do resist.'_

_What about Ash and Gary and your friends?_

'_They'll all move on with life. and its not like they'll miss me, right? You'll be around – meaning we'll be around. Its not like they'll be able to tell its not me inside our body.'_

_I still request, please resist. I'm doing my best to control myself here._

'_Just hold back for a month, and then I'm all yours.'_

_A Goddess is requesting you again and again, cant you show some respect and concede to her demands?_

Misty smirked mentally. _'It isn't going to work,' _she said. '_You have no idea how painful resisting is. Its easier to let go when there's nothing holding you back.'_

_you're too stubborn for your own good. _The voice sounded like she was scowling. _Both your parents were so gentle and conceding… I wonder where you got this quality from._

'_you're a great influence on me, I'd like to say,' _Misty teased again. '_who knows? Maybe I got it from you?'_

_I'm NOT IN THE LEAST LIKE THAT!_

'_You'll make me laugh if you don't stop now.'_

There was another short pause.

_I want to experience whatever life has to offer to humans, so don't let go. Its only a year I'm asking you to resist against._

'_See? You're as stubborn as I am. I do get this quality from you…' _Misty sighed mentally. _'Tell me one thing. What is it that you want to experience so badly?'_

_Love._

'_Love?'_

_Love. I've been alone for so long, I am craving for love of all sorts._

'…'

_I want to experience every kind of love that's there in humans._

'_that's a long list, you know. One lifetime isn't enough if you want to experience all of it.'_

_I know. Isn't that why I am asking you to hang on so I can experience at least a few?_

'_but its not like I am finding love here. I think we've both had enough of friendship love and sibling love – at least I have had enough. The other kind of love, however… my feelings wont change for any other man-"_

_See? Precisely what I've been trying to explain._

'_You arent making any sense.'_

_You promised Max earlier that his parents' troubles would end soon_.

'_that was because I just know that's how its going to happen.'_

_Don't you think you're missing the point here? You know because I know._

'_huh?'_

_Oh, God! Okay. Its not like I'm trying to boast around or something, but you have a good idea of what's going to happen in the future because I'm in here. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be able to._

'_I know that. And yeah, I know you arent boasting because I now believe that its always us. what's your point?'_

_My point is that you arent the only one who can make predictions here!_

'_I know you can make them too.'_

The voice sounded frustrated. _I don't know how someone as bright as you can be so dense-headed at times. Fine. I'll explain._

'_I'm waiting.'_

_I am asking you to fight because I can see a future for you!_

'_Please! I already told you I'm not interested in a future where I'm lonely.'_

_Heavens! Can you be so dense-headed? You're even worse than Ash!_

'_you arent making any sense!'_

_I can see your future, for Heaven's sake! Why else would I beg you to stay instead of kicking you out? _the voice snapped, clearly losing her cool, but still managing to sound melodious and gentle.

'_Are you serious?'_

_You think I'd joke about something like this?_

'_No… its just that… Fine. Who do you see us with? Because I honestly cant imagine being with any other man.'_

_Didn't I tell you Ash feels familiar, almost nostalgic to me…?_

'_Sure you did.'_

_I see us with Ash._

A stupefied silence enveloped Misty's mind.

_Arent you happy! And here I was hoping you'd dance with joy._

'_Its – that's just not possible,' _Misty replied quietly. _'And in case you're forgetting, I'm fading away soon. So its probably you you're seeing with him if at all something that impossible could happen.'_

_Isn't this precisely why I want you to stick around? Come on. I admit what is see is but, a very brief future, but its happy. _

'_But you are forgetting something.'_

_What?_

'_Fate. Its always strived its best to keep me away from him.'_

_But wasn't it fate that you met him in the first place?_

'_I don't know, its possible. Or else it was just Destiny trying to amuse herself.'_

_I think we can continue this argument for as long as we live._

'_So think its wiser to stop right now. I want to be with my friends as much as I can. After that, after all I am going to be stuck with only you to talk to.'_

_I can see that you do sympathize with my current situation._

'_Its only fair that I do. After all, I want you to sympathize with me when I'm gone.'_

_How about a deal?_

'_What's the profit?'_

_I want you to resist for a couple of months. If my prediction doesn't turn out to be true by then, I wont force you to stay. But if it does, we're doing it together till we breathe our last._

Misty was silent for a few seconds, considering the whole matter. '_Okay,' _she said finally. _'that gives me another month to fulfill some of the promises I made to my friends.'_

_I'm actually glad that you agreed._

'_I just hope it doesn't hurt more than it's hurting now.'_

_With a little pain, you can gain what you've been wishing for all these years._

'_easy to say when you're not the one having to resist a Goddess' soul.'_

_I'm sorry._

'_hey, its alright. I didn't mean to be rude.'_

_Lets do it then, shall we?_

Misty smiled to herself, warmth slowly engulfing her heart. '_Deal.'_

"Guys! Come on!" Misty suddenly heard Dawn's excited voice, bringing her back to the present. "Lets eat! Lance is starving here!"

"is she always like that?" Misty asked Max and Brock, hoping they hadn't noticed her spacing out.

They nodded. "She can be much worse," Brock said with a chuckle. "But she's really adorable."

Misty gazed at the lively girl. "I understand what you mean. I think I'm going to get along really well with her."

"That is if you can get her used to being around you," said Brock. "And you're going to need loads of patience."

"I'm glad Ash has a friend like her," misty said with a smile. "He could do with friends like these…"

Brock patted her hand as they sat beside each other at the table. "Too bad you arent allowed to meet Ash, huh?"

Misty nodded, her smile dulling a little. "Its just a month, right? Its hardly anything compared to over four years. I'll see him soon."

"Very soon…" Brock just nodded his head.

"its not really that long…" misty said convincing herself at the same time.

Brock didn't look at her but spoke to her in a low voice. "Do you really have things sorted out between you and Ash?"

Misty nodded. "Yes," she replied truthfully. "We sorted out everything."

"I am sorry things had to turn out this way," he said quietly. "Most nights, I don't get sleep because I'm worrying about you two."

"Doesn't Lana ever complain?" Misty joked, but became grim seeing Brock's serious expression.

"But I am glad that you sorted things out," he said. "Its just that, I know you've forgiven him and stuff, but there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"There must be a very good reason Ash stayed away from you," said Brock gravely. "I was with him all through the years, Mist, and I've seen him flip through old photographs many times. He really didn't show it, but I know he's been lonely since you left."

Misty found tears welling up her eyes. "Not now, Brock…" she whispered quietly. "just because we sorted things out doesn't mean its stopped hurting."

"Look, I really don't know what went wrong between the two of you, but I know so much that he has a very good reason for what he did. Because if he didn't have one, he'd have never moved on with life."

"Like me?" she asked sadly.

Brock gave her hand a squeeze. "like you."

"I'll remember this," she promised him. "Thanks, Brock. You're the best older brother I have!"

Brock laughed. "I'm the _only_ older brother you have!"

Lance coughed and leaned sideways so he could talk to both Misty and Brock. "I think there's a little correction here," he said with a grin, "From now, she's got me too, remember?"

"Giving me competition, arent you?" Brock shook his head. "You don't stand a chance."

Misty pushed the two men away. "Both of you!" she scolded. "Let me eat in peace!"

The gang laughed. Even Drew smiled politely, a sudden contrast from his usual i-am-not-interested look.

"I can see you haven't lost your old charm," Tracy commented wryly.

"Cant lose it if I want to survive with you guys," Misty retorted with a wink.

"Misty?" May called. "What did you think of Ash's match today?"

Misty smiled. "Sorry, but I cant really talk about the match."

"But the match is over with!" Dawn insisted. "We arent going to tell anyone that you spoke about the match."

"Its not about trusting or not trusting you guys, Dawn," Lance explained sweetly. "Of course we trust you all. but its just that, when you have rules, you just have to follow them. If the law forbids the judges of commenting on anyone's match, we really must stick to the rulebook."

"We don't want to get kicked out, you know," Misty added.

Tracy nudged Dawn who was sitting beside him. "Do you really want her to say it out?" he said. "Just look at her face, Dawn, and form your own conclusion."

The talks went on and Misty laughed and chatted with her friends on absolute nonsense, and was rather pleased to find that Lance enjoyed the warm, jovial company of her 'extended family' as she liked to consider them. When she sat there, laughing at silly jokes and scolding her friends from time to time, Misty wondered how great things would have really been if two more people had been to share this moment with them.

She wanted to treasure all these happy memories.

_Every second of your life becomes so invaluable when you know when exactly your life's coming to an end… _

And Misty was determined to treasure each and every moment she spent in the company of the friends she loved.

"Lets get a photograph!" she said suddenly, when the bill was paid – Lance had treated them – and they were walking out of the café.

"wonderful idea!" the others had agreed and they had taken a group photograph at the nearest studio, along with many more photographs in pairs of twos and threes. When each one of them had received their copy of the photographs, Misty had written the date and the occasion on the back of the photographs before taking her time to admire it.

Like always with her friends, the photographs were full of life. She was in the center, flanked by Brock and Tracy on either side. Lance was standing behind her, towering above here petite figure. Brock had one hand around Misty's waist, the other around Lana while Tracy had one hand on Misty's shoulder and the other around Dawn. Misty had her arms around Max's neck, who was standing on the step below hers. Drew and May were holding hands behind Max's back, standing on his either side.

Smiling at the photograph, Misty gazed at the next one in the envelope. It was of all the four girls – Lana and May sitting on either side of Dawn and Misty behind them with her arms around all three of them. The next one was of all the guys – Lance in the middle with his arms around Brock's and Tracy's shoulders, Max and Drew standing before them. Misty switched to the next one – it was only Dawn with her, pressing their cheeks to each other before the camera – and lovingly wrote out the date and occasion on its back before picking up the next one. It was Dawn's with Lance. He had one hand casually draped over Dawn's shoulder and was smiling at the camera with amusement while Dawn was blushing ferociously. The next one was again of Lance and Dawn – this time, he was standing behind her, both his arms around her neck, and Dawn was looking up at him with a bewildered expression blended with fierce blushing.

Misty smiled to herself again. She was really happy that Lance had warmed up so easily to her friends – not really common with famous celebrities.

_Now I know Lily's going to be happy… _she thought. _Lance will keep her happy… _

_You worry about your sisters too much, _the voice spoke to her again.

'_I guess I do.'_

_They'll be fine._

'_I know, but I cant help but worry how they're going to manage.' _Misty moved to the next photograph. It was May with Lance. Lance had one hand around her shoulders and Misty thought May looked very cute blushing like that. She moved on to the next ones – Brock and Lana, Brock and Tracy, Brock with her, she with Brock and Tracy… She had insisted that everyone take photographs with everyone. She had one taken with Drew and this one particularly made her giggle, because she was the one who had her hand around Drew's elbow and Drew was blushing!

_Happy memories, huh? _Her voice spoke again, somewhat sadly.

'_yeah,' _Misty replied. _'I'm going to keep them as long as we're here.'_

_Keep mementos close, but memories even closer, huh?_

'_You're just sounding like me these days…'_

_It just proves what we already know – its always us._

'_yeah, whatever happens, its always us, just us in the end…'_

Misty smiled and put all the photographs into the envelope and said goodbye to her friends, and told them to meet her for breakfast the next day. She also told them that she'd be bringing Sabrina and Charla along so they could meet them.

"You wanna change before the next match?" Lance asked, as they started walking away from the Café.

Misty shrugged. "I don't think I need to…"

"So, where are you heading right now?"

"I don't know… we've still got half an hour left before the next match. Maybe I'll just walk around, shop a little."

Lance gave her a searching look. "You're looking a little dull, you know. Is something bothering you?"

Misty shook her head. Loads of things were bothering her, Drake for an example, the gemstone for another example – the list went on and she didn't want to sit down and rant her worries to Lance; Lily was already doing that.

"Nah," she said. "Just a little tired, maybe."

"Hmm…" Lance didn't look convinced. "Is it because of that other guy they were calling your boyfriend?"

Misty looked away.

"Why didn't he turn up?"

She shrugged. "Guess some work came up… he's always busy…"

"So, don't mind me asking, but is he really your boyfriend?"

She elbowed him giving him a teasing glance. "Possessive already? Brock doesn't do that, you know."

Lance snorted. "Call it being protective."

She grinned. "not really," she said. "Gary and I are, well, its difficult to explain…"

Lance suddenly stopped walking, and Misty who was walking a step behind him bumped into him. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Its okay." She bent down to retrieve the envelope she was holding.

"Say, Misty?" said Lance. "is your Gary guy actually Gary Oak, the young researcher people are talking about – our Professor Silver Oak's grandson?"

Misty stood up, looking at him. "yeah, why?"

Lance winked at her. "he's coming this way and he's just gawking at you!"

Misty cringed, blushing at the same time. "What do you mean?"

Lance nodded ahead of him. "Look for yourself." He waved at Gary who smiled back at him in return.

Misty looked and saw Gary across the street, walking rapidly towards her. a bright smile immediately lighting up her face, she waved at him.

"Mist!" Gary greeted her with a quick hug, reminding her very much of the previous night's incident, making her flush crimson.

Lance slapped her shoulder. "Come on, Misty," he teased. "Do you blush even your boyfriend hugs you in private or is it just shy-of-other-people-around-me kind of thing?"

"SHUT UP!" Misty hissed, blushing even more.

Lance winked at Gary who was grinning. "You should get yourself kissed in public, you know," he continued teasing. "It'll help you get over being shy when you're hugged."

"IDIOT!" misty turned away, as red as a tomato. _Lance will kill me pulling my leg if he gets to know about last night, _she thought. _What if that idiot was the one who installed the cameras in my room? _Before she could start panicking, her mind dismissed the thought. _Lance wouldn't do that… _she knew he wouldn't, he wasn't someone to stoop that low.

"Hey, Lance," Gary held out his hand. "Gary."

Lance shook his hand, grinning. "Nice to meet you, but I must say she hasn't told me much about you."

Gary grinned. "That's because she's always talking about you," he said. "You are one lucky guy. You impressed your sister-in-law more than I ever could."

Misty stuck put her tongue at Gary, slipping into Lance's one-armed hug. "Don't think you can bully me any more. I've got him to watch over me."

Gary chuckled. "Come on Mist," he said. "As if you ever needed watching over. I pity the unfortunate man who ever falls in your bad books. You're scarier than a Gyarados, you know."

"I couldn't have put it better," said lance, joining Gary in laughter. "Perfectly framed."

Misty scowled at the two men. "I hate you both!"

Lance chuckled and literally threw Misty into a surprised Gary's arms. "I think he's okay," he said to her and then turned to Gary. "Watch over her for me, okay? She might be scarier than a Gyarados, but she's still my family."

Misty felt his soft gaze linger affectionately on her face.

"Sure," Gary promised, "Even Gyarados can be breakable at times and this one's a little too special to me."

Lance patted Misty's cheek and nodded to Gary. "See you around then, Mist. Don't be late."

Misty blushed, but smiled at him. "Promise." She watched him disappear into the crowd.

"So, you planning on staying like this till its time to leave?" Gary asked in an attempted serious voice.

Misty immediately pushed herself away, embarrassed.

"Walk?" Gary asked, smirking.

She nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the sidewalk.

"Sorry about last night," he said after some time, his voice serious, all humor gone. "It was wrong of me to have… held you that way."

Misty walked a little closer to him. "When I got up today morning, and remembered all that, I'd decided I'd kill you when you showed me your face," she said slowly. "I wont say that it wasn't wrong – it was wrong. We shouldn't have done anything… but what's done is done. So…"

"So?"

"So I don't see why we shouldn't just forget the crap and promise to never repeat it again."

Gary stared at her, surprised. "You mean you arent mad at me?"

"I wish I was, but I don't think I really have the energy to be mad at you," she said. "And besides that, you've really been helping me so much… even putting along with all my mood swings and behaviors." She shook her head. "I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to."

"You know what? Last night I kept wishing things were different between us, you know," said Gary slowly. "I know its kinda hopeless but hey come on, its first love." He nudged her. "You understand it more than I do, right? Look, I promise I wont repeat anything of the sort ever again – not unless you want me to."

Misty leaned her head against him. "Thanks."

"And I wont ever tell anyone about it, so Ash wont ever know."

"Thanks, Gary. You're a sweetheart," she said smiling softly.

"I just wish I was yours."

Misty lifted her head. "But its not like it even matters now. Ash and me… its never going to work out."

"Oh, Ash," Gary said, suddenly remembering. "he told me to give you a message."

He saw Misty's eyes light up with a joy that made him a little envious. "Ash?"

He nodded. "yeah. He told me to tell you that he's doing his best out there, for you."

She smiled at him, her eyes full of soft and gentle fondness. "Thanks…"

"I should be feeling sorry for you, Misty," he said, his humor coming back to his voice, "but please don't mind if I am feeling happy for myself."

Misty looked away, but he could hear her mutter, "idiot," under her breath.

"So, don't wanna know about my little research?"

Misty's eyes snapped back to him, looking suddenly alert and fierce, the soft, tired ones immediately gone. "What did you find?"

Gary grinned. "There is a piece missing," he said, vividly remembering the vision he had had of the Goddess. "Its about an inch in diameter and it used to be a jewel she wore on her belly button."

"Jewel…?" Misty frowned. why was this so familiar? She had never known the statue had a jewel on her navel. _'Did you know about this?' _she asked mentally.

_Maybe I did… _

'_What do you mean 'maybe'?' _Misty asked skeptically. _'it was your body. You had to have known about what you wore.'_

_I don't know… Maybe it's the fault of being stuck in this body surrounded by all your memories, _said the voice, _I really don't remember much about my existence before that._

'_are you serious?'_

_I wish I was kidding. It isn't nice not remembering what I am supposed to remember._

'_sorry.'_

_Its okay. Ask him if he's sure about it._

"Are you sure about what you're saying?" Misty asked. "How did you know where to look?"

"I had a vision and the Goddess showed me where her smooth body had a jagged spot," Gary said.

Misty stared at him, her mouth open.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Come on, Misty! I checked the whole statue out. I was bound to find out."

_You'd better not have touched me all over! _Misty growled inwardly, but held her tongue. It wouldn't do if she had to tell him she was the Goddess.

"Mind telling me why you wanted to know about it?"

Misty was silent for a while. "Before I answer that, did you feel anything odd about the statue?"

"Odd…?" Gary frowned burrowing into his memory. _Odd? The Goddess appeared before me, dammit! And what else? Retelling the legend to Max refreshed my memory… and I've started seeing things I didn't see before. and she's asking me if I saw something odd? _"The statue felt warm, even in the cold depths of the cave," said Gary. "That's all that I remember having noted. But I can confirm with Max if he noticed something I didn't."

"Max?" Misty raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I took him with me… smart kid, you know."

Misty beamed at him. "he told me you'd taken him in – sponsoring his studies and all… what got into you?"

He shrugged. "He's an unpolished diamond, a real brain if you ask me. Its just a waste to not help him find a foothold on the way to his dreams."

She thanked him. "Max is like the younger brother I've never had, Gary, he's family. So I'm really happy that you're helping him."

He winked at her. "looks like I finally managed to impress you."

Misty scowled. "Stupid Gary."

"So, why did you want to know this for?"

She hesitated.

"You tell me something, I'll tell you loads other things I dug up on this legend."

She met his blazing gaze with her on electric ones. "Fine," she said and pulled the chain out of her tank top so it now hung visible to everyone. "Check this out."

Gary stopped walking and looked where she was pointing. "A ring?" he asked, confused. "What's this got to do with this ring and why are you wearing it in that chain instead of on your finger?"

She shook her head. "Look closely. What's the gemstone on the ring?"

"Aquamarine?"

"Right."

"So?"

"The statue's made of aquamarine too," she pointed out simply.

"I know-" Gary stopped short. "you don't mean to say-"

"-yeah, this little gem came from the statue," she completed wryly. "Too much of a co-incidence, huh?"

He slipped his fingers around the ring turning it over to have a better look at the gem. "its beautiful," he remarked. He ran his finger over the gem and gasped aloud, his wide eyes flying to hers in surprise.

"Did you understand now?"

"but how?" he spluttered. "Its burning hot! How're you wearing that thing against your bare skin?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Its hot, I admit, but it isn't that hot enough to be called unbearable," she said. "weird, isn't it?"

Gary looked at her in half disbelief. "if I were anyone else, I'd never believe you. but I have researched, Mist, so I know if what I'm seeing is true."

"Now I told you why I wanted to know," she said. "you gotta tell me what you found out."

"It's a long story," said gary. "Lets meet up for lunch and I'll tell you the whole thing? I admit I have a few guesses, few theories that might make you think I finally lost my brains, but who knows, maybe it could all be true."

Misty's smile dulled. "I'm afraid I cant join you for lunch, Gary. I promised Drake I'd go to lunch with him."

"Drake?"

"The Orange League Champion," she explained. "He seems to know something about me – something he shouldn't be knowing. So I want to go and find out what he really wants from me."

He frowned. "Are you sure its safe to go see him?"

"I asked Lance and he told me Drake's got a clean file, and besides, he wouldn't dare do something in a restaurant full of people. He actually wanted to meet me for breakfast, but since I was meeting you guys, I told him I couldn't. so he settled for lunch instead."

Instinctively, Gary found himself holding her closer to himself. Something felt wrong about the whole matter. "Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go, Mist," he urged looking into her eyes. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I told you I'll be fine."

His eyes bored into hers with an emotion so thick and evident that Misty found it painful to say no.

"Please, don't go."

"but-"

"Fine – just tell me where you're meeting him. I'll be there to keep an eye, just in case," he urged again.

Misty frowned considering, hesitating at the same time. did she want Gary to hear what Drake had to say? That was if he did have anything to say. But Gary had a point. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she would feel a lot safer knowing Gary was around, ready to help if need be.

After all, what reason had Gary ever given for her to not trust him? He had kept every promise he'd made to her. he might even be able to help her out with the wound. The only problem was that she didn't want him to know how fatal it was.

"Mist?" he pressed. "Please, I'd hate to stalk you."

She smiled. "Okay, you win."

"the place?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sea Shores," she said. "Its quite close from my Cabin, so if you head there, you're not likely to miss it."

"Dont look around for me there," he advised. "And just act like things are normal. If something's going on that's turning rather unsafe, I just want you to upset a glass of water or drop your plate or something like that. Don't let him think he's intimidating you, alright?"

His words were so warm and reassuring that Misty found herself smiling again. "Promise."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I promised your bro-in-law that I'll watch over you, didn't i? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I still think we're dragging this too far," she murmured to herself, but loud enough for him to hear her.

He suddenly stopped walking. "Hey, I wanna get you something," he said before dragging her into the shop they'd stopped before.

The shop was one dealing in antiques. Gary pushed her on a chair and firmly told her to keep her eyes shut.

"Open them and I'll kiss you before everyone here," he threatened, only half joking.

That made her keep her eyes shut, no matter what. she felt many things around her wrist being clasped and unclasped. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes of clasping and unclasping, he told her she could open her eyes again.

"So? Did you like it?" he asked, his smiling face before her eyes.

Misty looked down at her wrist – an elegant silver bracelet with different sea shells and small conches hanging from it was clasped around her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise and she lifted them to look into his eyes with one of those rare loving looks.

"its so beautiful…" she whispered in awe. "I absolutely love it! Thanks so much!"

He grinned. "you're welcome."

"Mind telling me why I deserve this gift?"

He patted her head. "Lets just say I've been meaning to give you something to symbolize our friendship for a long time. but I didn't find anything that good until I saw this on the display. I'm just glad you liked it."

Misty suddenly looked thoughtful. "Let me get you something too in return then," she insisted. "You'll have that to remember me with."

"Okay!"

She bought a silver chain from the shop and then dug her hand into her pocket. Fiddling with the chain and the small object she retrieved from her pocket, she spoke, " After this, why don't we go get a photograph clicked? We all clicked pics for memories you know… it kind of felt odd with the two of you missing from the usual gang."

"Me and Ash?"

Misty nodded. "I want ot have a pic with you too, for memories sake…"

"Lets do it," he agreed. "it'd be a good thing for me too."

"I'm done," she held her little handiwork before him – a special looking translucent silver-blue shell of the shape of a heart, looking fragile yet perfectly intact and strong, suspended from the silver chain like a pendant. She slipped it around his neck, making him stare at her in disbelief.

He held the shell that fell to the middle of his chest. "Its just, beautiful…" he said gazing at it in awe.

She smiled. "I found it once when I went diving in the ocean when I was very young," she said, "its always been a part of my life. I believe it brings the keeper luck."

"So why're you giving it to me?" he asked surprised and pleased at the same time.

She beamed at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I want you to have it," she said surprising herself. "It'll help you remember me by it."

"Not like I'm ever going to forget you," he said. "But this will never leave my neck, I promise." He smiled at her making her blush. "So, when do you want to meet?"

"Dinner?" she suggested.

"Or do you want me to come over later?" he asked mischievously, earning a hard nudge from her elbow.

Misty pushed him away and stormed forward, fare red with embarrassment and anger. Laughing, Gary followed her.

"Dinner's fine," he called. "Let me just walk you to the stadium!"

"Stupid Gary!" Misty retorted. "I can walk by myself!"

"You know I wasn't serious!"

"Shut up!"

"Mist!"

"I'm not talking to you!"

_Oh boy… now I've made her really mad… _Gary thought, grinning. _But you look so much cuter when you're blushing!_ He ran after her. "Come on, Mist! Wait up!"

_To think that… to even imagine that she could be the Goddess people all over the world worship… _he repressed a shudder. _I don't know if my theories are correct… but I wonder how no one has ever made the connection before me…_

_Or maybe I've finally lost my sanity… maybe my loved for her has deepened so much that I see her even in the Goddess?_

"Aww Mist!" he pushed past the crowd and finally fell into step behind her. "you're too fast…"

She pouted at him, making him grin.

_I guess time will tell me…_

…

_To be continued…_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"_The tournament's been progressing well I see."_

Giovanni grinned holding his cell phone to his ear. "He was as good as we expected him to be," he spoke. "Your theories proved to be correct."

"_However, there appears to have been a mistake." _

Giovanni frowned, the grin abruptly vanishing from his face. "Mistake?"

"_We've been monitoring her like you requested, and what we found out has led me to believe we were wrong."_

"hurry up and get to the point."

"_Early today morning, I went to check on the guys watching the surveillance monitors and I was rather surprised to find them watching something that would fit into the category of '_porn'_… When I questioned them about it, they told me with embarrassed faces that they were watching what they were supposed to be watching – the surveillance monitors."_

"I must I don't quite follow you."

"_Our subject was with a man last night," _the voice on the other end of the phone said matter-of-factly. _"And our research has given us enough proof to believe that she has been going out with another man for the past half year. There are witnesses who have seen her with the man many times, holding hands and clearly not hiding the fact that they are intimate. Our research also proves that subject two also, is currently in a relationship with another girl."_

"But wasn't she supposed to be in love with our subject number two?"

"_I am afraid we've made a mistake, a big one in fact. What witnesses said was something I chose not to believe – she could have pretended the whole charade, if she had had a whiff of what were seeking. But seeing the footage with my own eyes, I have no reason to believe she's pretending."_

Giovanni looked shocked. "But that's impossible!"

"_If she is indeed who we believe her to be, we wouldn't have seen what we saw. Its only possible that we mistook her to be the one for subject two."_

"Are you sure she's _not_ pretending?"

"_You can watch the footage for yourself. She _is_ in an intimate relationship with another man." _

"But it just has to be _her_."

"_I wouldn't know. If she is who we believe her to be, I don't suppose she'll fulfill the qualifications now. And if that is true, then, I'm afraid our battle is lost."_

"I don't buy it!"

"_Do you still wish to proceed?"_

Giovanni was silent for long minutes, frowning, displeasure clearly etched on his face. "Yes," he said finally. "I don't care. just proceed."

"_you realize this whole thing is going to backfire if we did?"_

"I do."

"_You don't want to try the other girl out?"_

"No. My gut tells me we have the right one nailed, even if they aren't sticking together in this life."

"_You are going to be wasting valuable time and resources by going on with this. Don't blame me if we don't find out an alternative in time."_

"I wont, so just proceed with whatever's already decided."

"_Fine. I'll let you know when we're done with stage two."_

The line went dead. Giovanni gritted his teeth, his expression turning into a displeased scowl. He had been in a good mood for the past few weeks. Things had been moving smoothly, going exactly the way he had wanted.

_And something like this had to happen. Damn._

He wanted to do something about it. But the question was – what?"

…

Ash lay back on his bunker bed in the room he shared with two other contestants. Both the men were in their mid thirties. The two of them had smiled at him and had told his their names, which of course he didn't remember, and for the past two days that he had been here, they had treated him like a young kid.

He therefore, preferred to keep out of their way. He hated to be treated as a child, but what he hated even more was the sarcastic tone they used when conversing with him. Living in there for two days had taught him that the other contestants, didn't welcome the idea of an underage candidate admitted in at the last moment and he decided it was best to keep away from unnecessary trouble.

Not really worrying about his matches and schedules, his thoughts drifted back to the one topic that he couldn't stop thinking about.

_Misty…_

On sudden instinct, he sat upright on his bed and opened his bag lying near his feet. Digging his hands into his bag, he groped about until his fingers closed around a thin metallic device. He drew it out and lay back on his bed, not bothering to close his bag.

The device was about as wide as his palm and thinner than his pokedex and all it had was a smooth wide screen with a metallic border. It was a digi-pad, a device that enabled the user to listen to music while watching its video. The screen was touch sensitive and transparent.

He ran his finger on the screen and it came alive. His heart became heavy with emotion seeing the wallpaper. It was a photograph they had clicked not long after Jhoto League. She sat on the ground with Togepie in her arms and Pikachu on her shoulder with Ash one side and Brock on the other. The background was a wild forest, and he could see a caterpie slowly creeping towards them, caught in the photograph. They hadn't noticed it then, but after the photo had been clicked, the unfortunate caterpie had crawled up misty's leg, and had then been roughly slapped away by a terrified Misty.

He smiled remembering the way she had screamed when she had spotted the caterpie. Her face had been a mixture of fear and rage at the same time which was a frightening combination when used against anyone. If she ever found out that he had 'borrowed' the little digi-pad from her home without her knowledge, Ash knew she would unleash a wrath on him that he'd never survive.

However, he was very curious to know what she had in that digi-pad of hers. He hadn't had the time to check it out before, and he had nicked it from a forgotten corner just a couple of minutes before he had left her home.

He tapped away with his fingers and found a list of video files.

_Maybe its not a good idea. _He hesitated for a moment. _What if she's got stuff there you don't wanna know about?_

Still, he had to see what it was – his curiosity was indeed killing him. He had never thought Misty liked watching videos. At least, she hadn't shown much interest when she'd been with him.

He read the name of the first video file –

"He drives me crazy…" he murmured the name. "Well, here goes nothing." He tapped at the screen and the video started to play:

Slow music filled the background as the darkness dissolved and light melted into the scene, lighting up the silhouette of a girl against a starry night.

'_He wanders off, he's just lost without me,  
Doesn't matter what I say.'_

The camera zoomed on her and she turned around, tossing her shoulder length hair with an elegance that made his jaw drop. And his jaw actually dropped, knocking the breath off him when the camera lit up her face, her electric blue eyes and her fiery hair that billowed in the wind.

'_I try to give advice,  
I tell him twice,  
He won't listen - gotta do it his own way.'_

She shook her head in the video expressing amusement and fond exasperation at the same time.

'_He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.'_

She turned around and was pulled into an embrace by a man who had smoothly melted into the scene without drawing attention to himself.

'_So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?'_

She shook her head with a teasing expression and slapped his face lightly, but with obvious affection.

'_I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy…'_

He smiled at her and drew her closer to himself, and she gazed into his eyes with warmth, stroking his cheek affectionately. Ash remembered seeing the same warmth in her eyes every time she looked at him._  
_

'_He's here and there, everywhere, just looking,  
Always finding something new.'_

The camera now followed her parting bushes and walking slowly through the trees in the dark, searching for the man. And she finally found him with a Pokedex in his hand, squatting near a tree, observing a Pokemon with an excited look on his face.

'_I know he's kinda strange,  
He'll never change,  
Oh, tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?'_

She again had that gentle but exasperated smile on her face while she walked over to him and gently put her arms around his neck from behind him._  
_

'_He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.'_

The man gently eased her hands away from his neck and not once looking at her, dashed off after the pokemon that had scuttled into the nearby bushes, leaving her standing alone in the darkness of the forest looking vulnerable in the delicate white silk top and shorts that she wore.

_'So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy…'_

She watched him go and scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, with an angry look on her face that seemed to suggest that she had finally lost her cool on being so rudely dumped in the middle of nowhere.

'_Just go off in your own direction,  
And see if anybody cares.  
Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum!  
He'll be wishing he had listened then!  
'Cause I told him time and time again...'_

She leaned against the smooth bark and slid to the rough damp ground, looking tired, but still very much in love as she closed her eyes, relaxing.__

'He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.'

The man returned, smiled at her sleeping face and easily lifted her limp body in his muscular arms, his pokedex protruding from his jacket pocket._  
_

'_So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...'_

He carried her through the forest into the small tent illuminated with a lantern, set up in a clearing. The camera showed him lowering her gently on the travel-bed and then pulling the covers over her. he then slipped under covers and gently kissed her cheek, the pokedex now lying forgotten in a corner. The camera showed him move closer her before zooming out._  
_

'_He drives me crazy…  
All of the time…  
He drives me crazy…  
He drives me out of my mind…'_

The camera now showed the tent from a distance, and as the music slowly faded out, the light illuminating the tent went off, and the scene once again dissolved into darkness._  
_

Ash found himself breathless and a little jealous at the same time, watching the video. She had been acting, but the way she had portrayed the perfect feelings for the video, the way she had looked at the man with such obvious love and the way the man had delicately portrayed their intimacy, had left Ash feelings a little envious.

But she had had him completely floored with her performance and with the astonishing fact that Misty had made a video!

_She acted in a video! But I don't remember ever seeing this one released._

Ash stared at the digi-pad, still in half shock and half surprise. Stunned as he was discovering a video that wasn't released for the public, what came as really unexpected was the fact that she had used his name in the song. _His name._

_She used my name!_

He felt like he had leaped from the peak of Mt. Moon thinking back to the moment when he'd heard his name in the video. She had used his name for the man starring opposite her and come to think of it, the man also had dark hair and eyes like him. What did that mean?__

did it mean she was trying to tell people about her and him?

_But then, she hasn't released it yet, so did she make this for her personal collection? What's the big meaning behind using my name?_

And he had to admit, the story portrayed was like the times they had spent travelling together, if the romantic stuff was excluded.

_with us, nothing has ever been romantic, right? _He thought a little dully. _At least, never in this lifetime… _

_All that happened so long ago…I hardly remember it…_

_Human memory is so unfair…_

Still recovering from the surprise, he moved on to the next video – 'Queen of my heart'

The video started playing and Ash found his eyes glued to the screen once again:

The scene showed the balcony of a mansion, lit by the full moon shining in the sky. Misty walked to the railing of the balcony and leaned over it, with a sad expression on her face. the wind blew slowly, billowing her hair, which was a little longer than in the previous video. Ash again thought how beautiful, though vulnerable she looked wearing a skimpy silk night robe, that clung to her skin. The only sound that filled the background was the sound of a radio.

A second later, the man from the previous video walked over to her. He was wearing just his shorts, and he put his arm around her shoulders, as he stood staring out into the open sky, his elbow resting on the railing.

She lowered her head, leaning closer to him and looked like she was about to say something when the Radio Jockey announced the next song and the music flowed in.

'_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With the sound of the crowd  
So far away'_

He straightened up and tugged at her hand, holding her wrist. He flashed her a crooked smile, similar to the ones Ash rarely flashed. "A last one before we meet again?" he asked softly. She gazed at him with a sad, loving smile as she hesitated for a moment before letting him lead her.

'_And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong'_

Misty leaned into his embrace, as he slowly guided her, their bodies gradually swaying to the slow rhythm of the song.

'_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?_

_We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly…'_

She looked up into his eyes, the camera focusing only on their faces, the light perfectly capturing the expressions and the uncertainty and doubt._  
_

'_So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times…'_

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder, melting into his embrace. Ash found himself getting really caught up with the video. The hurt, uncertain, almost regretting look and the pain that threatened to show from beneath, that Misty was portraying in the video, reminded Ash of the time when she had been staring at him during the dance at his homecoming party. It hurt him again to see those expressions on her face, knowing full well that he was the cause behind it.

'_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity…'_

The man apologized with his expressions, wiping her tears away and she crying silently, hugged him closer.

'_And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart'_

He gave her a reassuring smile, as if trying to make her understand. And she tried to smile back through her silent tears.

'_So let's take tonight  
And never let go.'_

He pulled her closer until the only distance between the two of them were between their lips. She raised herself to her toes while he leaned down, finally closing that distance as well.

'_While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again…_

The camera zoomed in, the cinematography capturing the sparkle of the engagement band on their fingers. They broke their kiss and he lifted her in his arms again, walking back into the house.

'_But no matter how far  
(Matter how far)  
Or where you may be  
(Where you may be)'_

The camera showed him lowering her on the small cushioned seat before the dressing mirror, in the mirror's reflection itself. Her intense gaze followed his eyes in the reflection as he pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck and shoulder. He gently closed his eyes with his palm and slipped a silver chain around her neck. Ash found himself hating the way the man, whoever he was, was touching her and her shoulders. but at the same time, he knew the acting the two of them were doing was simply great, along with the music, the song and the cinematography. He wondered who had directed the video.

'_I just close my eyes  
(I just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet…'_

She gazed at the locket that hung against her pale skin through the mirror's reflection, and the camera zoomed in on the open locket. The locket had two photographs one of hers and the other of his. He squeezed her shoulders and she gave his hand a squeeze, a small smile of understanding slowly spreading on her face.

'_No matter  
How many years it takes  
_

She slowly got up and embraced him again, as the music slowly started fading. He breathed in her hair, and Ash felt himself scowling without meaning to. Then the man in the video lifted her in his arms and kissed her again, while Misty's circled his neck.

_'(Queen of my heart)  
I'll give it all to you…'_

"You promise?" she whispered as the song faded away.

'_Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart…'_

He smiled his crooked smile and with a mischievous quick movement, dropped her on the large bed. "On my soul," he whispered, bending low over her, "I am coming back home soon."

'_the Queen of my heart….'_

The camera zoomed in on the locket that had now cascaded to the pillow near Misty's head and faded out into black as the lights went off.

The video ended and Ash blinked at the screen in amazement.

He had seen Misty's videos before, almost a dozen of them that were released by her sisters for the public. He had been rather awe struck watching those videos which were nothing short of amazing. Those videos had transformed Misty into a sensation overnight.

_And yet, those videos, those albums were nothing compared to these two here! _Ash thought, amazed. _Oh God, Misty! I have to see more!_

_But, why haven't you released them yet? If you had plans to release them… _he thought, _why did you throw it in with trash?_

He wanted to know so many things, that he wished Misty would be allowed to visit him like Gary had. He just had to ask her all the million questions that now stormed his mind.

_Dammit. _He decided to move on to the next video. _You're really amazing, Mist… I so much love you…_

…

…


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34:

The second round of matches concluded right on time. it was no doubt that the contestants here were experience, and good. After the results were out and the last contestant had left the tournament, the judges left their seats.

Drake had spoken to her during the battles in his usual sweet charming way, as if their last conversation hadn't even taken place. And Misty had easily responded in a similar way – masking her thoughts was something she had mastered over her years of life.

"So mind walking together?" Drake asked brightly when Misty started getting up from her seat.

Misty smiled and then followed him downstairs out of the stadium. Charla had been busy talking with other judges, but Sabrina and lance had both discreetly caught sight of her leaving with her.

"Need any help?"

Lance jumped at the unexpected voice behind his shoulder. Whirling around, he saw Sabrina grinning at him.

"hi!" he said evading her question.

Sabrina's grin turned into a frown. "Stop acting so silly," she said, "you wanna keep an eye on her, don't you?"

Lance looked taken aback, and his cheeks flushed. "no – I-"

Sabrina started pushing him towards the exit using her telekinetic powers. "Come on, just lead the way," she said rolling her eyes, "and leave the rest to me."

Lance stared at her from behind his shoulder, while he let her push him out – not that he could do anything against his telekinetic powers.

"I really don't understand you," he said finally, once they were out in the open and out of earshot. "I think you just got it all wrong."

Sabrina sighed. "Save your breath," she muttered, tucking her hand through his, "and just walk like people around us because we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves."

"But-"

"I know something's going on," she interrupted him curtly. "and I know you've got Misty mixed into it somehow. Don't look so stunned; I do make use of my telekinetic powers for more than just training pokemon and performing in the opening ceremony, you know."

He was quiet for long minutes while they silently followed the flash of orange through the crowded street.

"We're lucky that she's got that bright hair of hers," Sabrina commented her eyes following the bright flash in the distance. "Without that, it would be practically impossible to keep track of her in this crowd."

Lance didn't say anything. She still hadn't released her telekinetic hold on him.

"Not really talkative today, are you?" Sabrina sighed. "You don't have to give me the silent treatment, Lance. Even if I do find out I am not going public with it."

Lance snorted.

"Fine, don't tell me anything," she said. "but I can see that you do care for her."

"Is that a bad thing to care for her?" he retorted coldly.

"I sensed something wrong – call it female intuition if you must – its just a result of my powers; but I did sense something wrong, something that shouldn't happen…"

"Why don't you just leave it to the authorities to handle it?" he said quietly. "You shouldn't be worried about intuition."

Sabrina looked at him, right into his eyes. "I am worried about her."

The graveness of her tone made him finally meet her eyes. His shoulders slumped and he sighed like a tired man.

"I wont ask you what you are doing," said Sabrina, "but just let me help out wherever possible. It would do good to put my powers into some real use."

"Can I ask you why you're doing all this?" Lance asked curiously. "I mean, you helped her out disguising her wound and all that, but I still don't get it…"

"I am sure you know about Ash," said Sabrina, looking ahead at the flash of orange again. "I am what I am today because of him. I owe him the happiness in my life – I would have been the loneliest person alive if he hadn't changed me. I am grateful to him, and since she is so important to Ash, I am just repaying his kindness by helping her out."

"I see…" Lance fell silent again.

Sabrina suddenly pulled Lance to the side, stopping before a shop, but perfectly making it look like she had seen something in the shop that had attracted her. "They just entered the restaurant next door," she hissed to lance before he had a chance to ask anything.

"What do you want to do now?" Lance asked her, feeling a little awkward.

"Trusting me now, are you?"

Lance averted his gaze. "I just got a feeling you had a plan."

Sabrina giggled making his cheeks turn a faint pink. "Sure partner," she whispered, giggling. "Now, how about treating me to lunch?"

Lance stared at her in disbelief. "You just want to waltz in letting them know we're following them?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I didn't say they have to see us, but having lunch in there would help us mingle with the crowd and… I am really starving if you must know…"

"Oh!" Lance looked away, the blush filling his cheeks again. "Sure, lets go."

"Why don't we give them a few minutes start before waltzing in?" She winked.

Lance shrugged. "As long as we can keep an eye on her…"

…

"So, nice place isn't it?" Drake commented casually, trying to make small talk.

Misty frowned at him. "We arent out on a date, are we?"

"Now isn't that a nice thought? This place is romantic enough to be counted as one, I guess."

"Why don't you just cut the crap and get to the point?" Misty shot, looking directly into his eyes. "I admire you and all that, but, seriously no offence, I'd rather spend this time with friends than with you."

Drake threw her a wounded look. "Arent I your friend?"

"You're an acquaintance," she corrected rolling her eyes. "You're my senior and my colleague."

"Is there that big a difference between a friend and an acquaintance?" Drake pressed, clearly enjoying her frustration.

Misty frowned at him. "Did you call me here to chat nonsense?" she asked giving him a hard look. "If yes, I think I'll just leave. Its no point killing time here when I can spend it with family."

Drake looked at her with amusement. "Are you always this hurried when you're away from those you love?"

Misty sighed and got up. "See you later."

"Is it because you know how much time you have left and you want to spend it with your friends?" Drake said ever so calmly.

A shadow of dread fell on her face and she quietly sank back into her chair. "What all do you know about me?" she asked warily.

"I admit I don't know everything," Drake said, folding his arms over his chest, "but I know enough to help you out now."

Misty's heart was pounding against her ribs, and she was doing all she could to keep her panic level close to zero, but she wasn't going to let him know about that. She maintained a smooth face, her eyes fierce and guarded and curious at the same time. she crossed her arms as well. "Help me out?" she raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"You're tougher than I expected you to be," he said with a smile, making it sound like a compliment. "I must admit I am impressed."

"Just spit it out," she said bitterly. "I don't have all day."

Drake smiled at her with amused eyes. "Of course, Pretty Goddess," he said, making her wince. "Don't curse me to an eternity in hell. I'll get right to the point."

Misty stared, her mouth a little open. _How on earth did he know!_

"Okay, now, I know who you are," said Drake. "And I know you are the Mystical Mermaid whose shrine is right under this island."

Misty started to say something, but he didn't even let her open her mouth.

"Please, just hear me out," he said abruptly, continuing to talk. "Don't ask me how I know all this about you, but just be warned that I am not the only one who knows. And no, I haven't been stalking you half your life and neither have I in any way tried to violate your rights. My precious Goddess, I am, just an agent, a communicator, you can say. I am just telling you what I was told to tell you, and I've got nothing personal against you. do you read me so far?"

Misty nodded, having a lot of questions to ask, but not knowing how to voice them at that time.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, just know that my work, my intention is not to hurt you." He rested his hands on the table, leaning closer to her, his eyes warmly staring into her. "Since I happen to know about you, I also happen to know that you have a bite on your arm. You are concealing it using make-up, but I know its there, so don't waste your breath trying to protest."

Misty scowled as if he had just read her mind.

"And I happen to know more about Byet," he declared. "So, I do know that with that wound on you, you arent likely to survive for more than a year."

Misty sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Its true, isn't it? You know what's coming."

She nodded. "And its coming sooner than expected," Misty admitted in a soft whisper. She leaned on the table and buried her face in her hands.

"I am sorry all this had to happen," Drake said with genuine warmth and regret in his voice. "I really am." When she didn't reply, he stretched his hands and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "And so is the person I am representing," he continued. "That's precisely why I've been sent here."

Misty lifted her head and looked at him wearily. "So, what do you want from me?"

"I've been told to administer the antidote to you," he said simply.

"Antidote?" Misty looked at him in disbelief. "To what?"

"To the poison that's spreading in your body," he elaborated. "I wish this antidote had been discovered earlier – it would have saved you a lot of stress."

Misty stared at him as if he'd just popped another head from somewhere. "An antidote to my bite _exists_?"

He nodded. "It doesn't exist. But apparently, after we found out about your bite, we had it – invented. It took all these months of tough research and hard work to get it right, although, I must admit, we haven't really tested it on someone infected with the poison."

"Who's paying you for this?" Misty asked, not able to resist the question anymore. "Who are you working for, dammit! And why on earth do you or anyone want to _help me_?"

Drake simply shrugged. "I don't work for money," he said, "and its against laws to tell you who I am working for. Lets just say its an old acquaintance and I am helping him."

"But how can I trust you it's the antidote and not anything else to hurt me?" she demanded firmly, once again gaining control on her panic. "You haven't given me any reason to trust you."

"Its the offer here, Misty. You either try taking the medication and take a chance at survival or you don't trust me and start counting the days you have left," Drake spoke casually, as if he were discussing the weather. "Either way, the decision is yours."

_And even if you don't, I'll have you drugged and then administer the antidote, _Drake thought mentally, but he wasn't going to tell that to her. _Cant let you die on us, Goddess…_

She bit her lower lip, her forehead wrinkled and knotted in a thoughtful frown, eyes studying his face intently, as if trying to analyze what he was thinking.

_Could she read minds? _Drake wondered and then decided not. If she could, she wouldn't have wasted time coming here all the way to know what he had to tell her. And he was glad to know that she couldn't. if she knew who his acquaintance was, he doubted she would ever trust him again.

Her trust didn't matter much in the long run, he knew that. But Drake didn't want to be the bad guy in her eyes. He had seen admiration and respect in those electric eyes of hers even the first time he had met her, and he didn't like having to think that she would categorize him as untrustworthy in her address book. Especially, since she _was a Goddess_, and a powerful one at that, he didn't want her to condemn him to hell. He was just doing his job, and he held nothing personal against her.

"What do you want in return?" she asked him, her blue eyes flaring up instantly like cold fire.

He was taken aback by the direct question, but he composed himself again. "I don't want anything."

"Not you," she emphasized. "Your employer or whoever he is. What do they want from me? You arent just going to save my soul to be known as great heroes and become my friends, right? You are helping me, because I have something that you want, or I can do something that you want me to do, right? This help isn't on plain humanitarian grounds, now, is it?"

Her outburst had been so direct and so perfect that Drake chuckled, his face looking more amused than before. he smirked. "You guessed right," he admitted. "They do want something, but I really don't know what its supposed to be. But I assure you, this antidote isn't going to harm you in any way, or bond you to those who want you to take it. The man I work for is honorable and he is known for keeping his promises. So if he tells me that this antidote is safe, I believe him. "

Misty frowned at him. "How do you expect me to believe you?" she demanded. "And what exactly do you know about me? Up to what extent?"

"I am not allowed to tell you that," he said lowering his gaze. "I admit I don't know much about you now, like I said earlier; but I do know a lot about the _real you_, the way you were back then. You could say I know almost everything about the real you."

Misty looked at him incredulously. "The real me?" she asked skeptically. "Back then? Back when, Drake?"

"Back _then_, Misty," Drake repeated, looking a little confused now, "when everyone knew you as their Goddess, when this island was first found."

Now it was Misty's turn to look confused. "I wasn't the Goddess back then," she said shaking her head, puzzled. "Looks like you made a mistake somewhere, brother, I didn't exist back then."

Drake firmly shook his head. "No, you did."

"Look, I didn't!" she snapped, irritated. "The Goddess might have existed back then, but I didn't."

Drake shrugged, looking a bit surprised, but the confusion on his face was gone, as if he'd just understood something. "We can argue about it all day, but we haven't got that much time," he said with a final sigh. "And it'll be one day less from your already short life, unless of course you agree to take the antidote now."

She bit her lip, her brain still debating over a million possibilities. _'What do you think?' _she finally asked the only reliable source of good advice. _'Come on! You gotta advice me!'_

The reply came with surprising calmness and determination. _Go ahead… even if we are falling into their trap, we'll come out of it sooner or later…_

'_are you sure?'_

_Yes. The most important thing is to stay alive._

'_I see.'_

_As long as you're alive, you've got a chance. If you're dead, its all over._ Her inner voice spoke in a calm and reassuring tone.

Misty felt reassured. _'if you say so…' _

"Decided, yet?" Drake repeated gently. _Even if you don't agree, you are getting the antidote, Misty._

Misty sighed deeply and then looked at him. "Fine, I'll take it."

Since he hadn't been expecting a yes, Drake stared at her, astonished. "you made the right choice."

Misty shrugged, as if she wasn't really interested in right and wrong choices.

"Can I ask you something before I give you the antidote?"

She looked at him. "Shoot."

"Please don't misunderstand," he said, sounding a little embarrassed, "but the one I work for wants to know about this."

Misty waited for him to continue, her forehead knotted in a frown.

Drake exhaled as if trying to ignore his awkwardness. "I want to know if your relationship with Lance is strictly business or personal."

She blinked. "What?"

"Your relationship with Lance – is it personal or business or both?"

"Oh that…" she gave him a suspicious look, "its strictly personal…unless of course you count us working as co-judges now. Why are you asking me about me and Lance?"

He backed out at once. "He just wanted to know, didn't give me any reasons… Thanks for telling me though."

Misty looked away as two maids laid their lunch, smiling cheerfully at her and Drake. The moment they were alone again, Drake smiled at her.

"There's one other thing."

Misty looked at him again.

"He also wanted to know if you are dating someone," Drake spoke in an awkward voice, his eyes not really looking at her. "He wanted to know who that someone is."

She threw him a suspicious frown. "What's my personal life got anything to do with you or your friend?"

"He wants to know…"

"I don't know what me being in love has anything to do with anyone…" she sighed. "Yeah, I'm in love, but I am not going to tell you who it is. I don't trust you enough for that."

"Is he someone I know?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you do, maybe not…"

"Okay, sorry to bother you with these questions…" he backed away. "Lets just finish lunch and then get done with the antidote? Is that cool with you?"

Misty nodded. "Okay, but I am not having more than a petal-berry shake."

"You don't really need dieting, you know," Drake joked, serving her plate. "You look stunning enough without all that."

Misty's cheeks colored instantly. "You don't have to rub it in," she said looking fixedly at her glass of water. "I know I am what people call 'skinny'. And I am not dieting… its just…" she hesitated.

"I killed your appetite, didn't I?" Drake offered wryly. "I am sorry."

"I wont say its okay, because it is _not okay_," she replied quietly. "But I have this bad habit of seeing the brighter side of things…"

"And you're seeing a brighter side of me?"

Misty grimaced. "I am trying to see the brighter side of this deal…"

Drake smiled and pushed her plate towards her. "Eat."

Misty looked from him to her plate. Finally, her shoulders slumped and she lifted her chopsticks and tasted the food. They ate in silence for half an hour, not looking at each other directly but still sneaking glances and helping serve each other.

When they were finally done, Drake pulled out a small syringe from his pocket. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"You don't mind the people watching while I inject this, do you?"

"Not unless you plan to prick me somewhere embarrassing," she muttered, throwing him a scowl.

Her remark made him chuckle, making that look of amusement slip back on his face. "I wasn't really thinking of your butt, I assure you," he replied with a smirk, "not unless, you got another wound there?"

"Just hurry up and finish it," said Misty, thankful that the tables had screens between them for additional privacy. It wouldn't do for her image or her career to be the headlines of the following day's paper with an article written on how she was caught taking drugs in a restaurant with another Supreme League Judge. "I'd prefer not letting anyone see this."

Drake grinned. "Sure, just extend your arm and point out the actual spot of the wound. You've got the makeup done with such perfection, that if I didn't know about it, I'd never guess you had a nasty looking wound up there."

"Its not something I can go flaunting in public," she said with a sigh. "I did all I could to look normal when I am out with people." She stretched out her arm and touched the sore spot of her wound, the makeup perfectly disguising it. "Right here."

Drake made it look like he was just feeling up her arm when he touched the spot she had indicated. "This might hurt a little now," he warned, "and it'll hurt like hell after thirty minutes. You think you can handle the pain during the next round?"

Misty grimaced. "Pain is painful to bear," she muttered grimly, "but I've learned to live with it."

"Okay…" Drake held the small syringe between his fingers and uncapping the needle, injected the needle into her skin, forcing the antidote to enter her blood flow. It was over in a matter of a few seconds and Misty didn't even wince when he extracted the needle from the wound. "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head. "Yeah," she said, her fingers now gripping the sides of her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Let me get you to your room," he said, and waved to one of the maids to collect the payment. After he had paid for their lunch, he held out his hand. "Misty? you need to rest for a while…"

She looked at him in a kind of daze, while feeling the antidote slowly spread through her body, crawling through her blood, gradually numbing her limbs. She saw his waiting hand, ready to offer support but made no motion to accept it.

'_What's happening!' _she cried out mentally in alarm.

_I guess the antidote is taking effect, _the inner voice replied calmly. _I know you can do it. Just get indoors and take a nice hot shower. I am sure it'll help._

Misty's body seemed to listen to her inner voice's command, as if by pure instinct, and she got up, swaying slowly. After a couple of minutes, her eyes seemed to adjust and the world stopped looking upside down.

"You okay?"

She looked up, and found herself directly staring into Drake's concerned eyes, even as he grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you alright, Misty?" he asked again, just a faint hint of worry in his voice.

She jerked his hand away and nodded. "I am fine…"

"Lets go." He grabbed her hand again, but she wriggled it free.

"Thanks," she said looking at him, and flashing a tiny bit of her usually dazzling smile. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you now, right?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I am not going to impose myself upon you… My work's done and that's all we care about. so no. I am not going to breathe down your neck for the whole month."

"That's a relief…" Misty started towards the exit, feeling a little better, a little more normal than she had been feeling a few minutes ago.

Drake followed her outside.

…

Gary watched silently as Misty marched past him with Drake following her. He had been watching them closely, thanks to the maid who had guided him to the table from where he was hidden from their view but could see them clear enough to even hear them talk. Of course, the maid had to agree to put him on that particular table.

Though he didn't like using his charms to his advantage, he was grateful to have the ability to have his way even in the trickiest of situations. He had asked his grandfather about this ability of his, when he had first realized he had them, and his grandfather had told him that he had gotten it from his mother. He didn't remember much about his mother, but he felt closer to her when he used his charms.

He had heard and seen all that passed, except for the soft murmurs, but he figured that was okay. He had noticed that Misty looked shaken, as if shocked by something. Gary had wanted to go and throttle the guy, but then, she hadn't dropped anything or given any sign asking for his help. If she was playing along, he didn't see why he should intervene.

But then, he had heard things that had ripped his heart apart and had shocked him beyond anything so far.

He followed them through the crowd, his eyes never leaving Misty marching ahead with quick, but slightly unsteady steps, and Drake behind her, trying to offer support. Gary had wanted to do nothing, but rush to her and give her the familiar support he knew she very much needed. But he stayed behind them, not wanting Drake to know he had been following them, and that he had seen whatever had transpired.

And he had noticed Lance and Sabrina have lunch talking animatedly, sitting a few tables away from him and Misty. he had seen them enter a few moments after Misty had and he couldn't shake off the feeling that Lance was here to keep an eye on her.

A part of him felt relieved that whatever Misty was doing, she wasn't alone, and that she had Lance to watch her back. But there was a part of him, that felt a little jealous of Lance, for the simple fact that Misty loved him. But he was more than ready to kick all those thoughts out if Lance was indeed looking after her. after all, all that mattered to him was Misty being safe and happy. If she was safe and finding happiness with her brother-in-law, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

And yet, she had hidden the biggest secret from both him and Lance, which somehow Drake had managed to find out –

She was dying. And she hadn't told anyone about it.

Hadn't she ever meant to tell anyone about this? Gary wondered as he followed them, oblivious to the crowd of people around him. There was no way she could have told any of their friends – the whole gang wouldn't be acting so happy and cheerful if they knew their best friend was dying. And he would have known if she had told them.

And though he knew that Lance also knew about the bite, he doubted even Lance had any idea how fatal the bite had proven to be. If he hadn't eavesdropped on them, he would've never known the terrible situation Misty was in.

And yet, Drake had administered the antidote. somehow, he had known about her wound, about its poisonous nature and about the fact that Misty was way too similar to the familiar legend.

He wanted to cry, hold her in his arms and comfort her, ask her a million questions and yet, he knew all that would have to wait until later. Misty would know he would be nearby. If she sensed trouble, she'd call out and she hadn't shown any negative reaction yet. She still looked okay, if shaken, and Drake was looking more like a concerned acquaintance than a man who had just bullied her into accepting his offer.

The crowds had visibly decreased around the Judges' Cabin Area and Misty stopped briefly before a lamppost. Gary watched, as Drake grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to inspect her arm, where the wound was supposed to be. The makeup was slowly falling apart, and Gary could see the ugly unhealed wound beneath the thin layer of foundation even from where he was standing.

He saw Drake look up at her and ask something to which she shook her head. Misty rolled her eyes, scowled and frowned and looked past Drake's head to where Gary was standing. Though she didn't give any acknowledgment of seeing him, he knew she had seen him. And then he saw that her eyes travelled past him, and then she froze.

Puzzled, Gary whirled around, and saw the reason. Dawn and May – the two new girls from Ash's group were heading her way, waving at her.

Before he or Misty could give any kind of reaction, Dawn and May had already reached the lamppost where Misty and Drake were standing.

Gary stayed in his place and watched as Misty smiled cautiously at her friends and introduce them to Drake. Gary saw discomfort flash through Misty's tired face and decided it was time he went to her rescue. He started walking, assuming a leisure stroll as if he were passing by window-shopping and happened to run into them.

"Hey, Misty," he greeted, beaming at her, but his gaze telling her he was here to help. "New friend?" he nodded to Drake. "Hi May, Dawn."

Misty flashed him a grateful and tired smile. "Yeah, he's Drake – one of the judges," she explained. "He's the Orange-" she stopped abruptly. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before wild fear and pain shot through them and with such abruptness that stunned Gary, Drake and the two girls, Misty whirled around and fled towards the cabins.

Exchanging quizzical looks, Gary and Drake both shot after her, but their momentary shock had put them a little too behind her. out of the corner of his eye, Gary spotted Lance and Sabrina, both looking as white shocked as himself, hurrying towards May and Dawn. Gary was faster to Drake, and just as he was reaching her cabin, which was the furthest away from all others, he saw her almost break the lock with the intensity with which she punched in her password and entered. The door slammed shut behind her.

_What the hell happened!_

"MIST!" Gary called, panting, and slowed down when he was about a hundred meters away from her cabin. "MISTY!"

Drake was only a few steps behind him and Gary turned to read his face, and found sheer confusion in Drake's eyes. And then gary managed to sneak a glance at Lance who was walking rapidly towards them.

"WAIT!" Lance called, waving his arms to catch Gary's attention.

Panting, Gary slowed to walk and motioned for Drake to wait as well, even as Gary kept staring back at Misty's cabin.

"What happened?" asked Lance, panting, stopping before them. "Is she hurt or something?"

Drake looked genuinely confused, as if this wasn't something he had expected. "I don't know," he said. "She was just talking to us and then-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the sickening boom an explosion that threw Gary, Drake and Lance about a hundred meters away –

Gary heard a blood-curdling scream and was surprised to find that it was coming from him, as he fell, not because he was falling, but because of the cabin that was now reduced to thick smoke and debris –

The cabin she had just entered –

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gary's voice bellowed , breaking the silence that followed the loud bone-rattling explosion, even as he landed painfully on the hard ground, sprawled on his back.

.com/?cat=45

.com/?cat=45&paged=2


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lance's voice bellowed , breaking the silence that followed the loud bone-rattling explosion, even as Gary landed painfully on the hard ground, sprawled on his back.

He was barely aware of random people shouting, yelling, children crying, and people coming over to help him and Lance and Drake get back to their feet, May and Dawn assisting them. Someone was calling the ambulance and the police. The physical pain he was feeling was intense, but that was nothing compared to pain that was now numbing his senses.

The raw shock of seeing her burst into flames just before his eyes left him rattled. He just stayed rooted to the spot he had fallen on, eyes wide and staring blankly towards the still burning debris of the cabin.

_Misty is dead._

Gary didnt feel the blood trickling from the wounds on his head and back and arms. The searing pain of the gash on his forehead and the burns on his chest and hands lay forgotten as his mind processed only one pain – _loss._

The shell that he wore around his neck, which she had gifted him only earlier that day, still felt cool against his skin, like a presence clinging to him.

_No… Please – no…. _he found himself wishing from his heart. his brain couldn't process anything, not even physical pain. _Let it all be a nightmare… please let her be safe…_

He had a vague realization of someone kneeling by his side, lifting his head up and wiping the blood from his face, and then calling for help, before darkness clouded his heart and he fell into the fathomless depths of sleep.

…

"Can you let me make a call?" Ash asked the kind old manager, in an urgent voice. "Please," he pleaded. "Its urgent!"

The woman studied his worried place for a moment. "Is something the matter, dear?" she asked kindly.

"Please! You gotta let me make one call!" Ash slapped the desk. "Please! Its damn _urgent_!"

The kind woman studied him for another moment. "I am afraid if I let you make a call, you'll be subject to disqualification," she warned. "But I'll do my best not to let anyone know you made a call."

Ash smiled in relief. "Thank you so much!"

"Hurry up, young man," she said. "The number?"

He rattled off Brock's number and waited while she made the call.

Ash had dosed off on his bed, the music still playing on the little device. And he had been dreaming, a very nice dream for a change. For the short time that he had been asleep, he had been living his memories again, where he was back on the island with her, with no one to disturb them and nothing to keep them away from each other.

And then a sudden sensation of something burning hot against his chest had jolted him from his sleep. Startled, he had torn open his shirt in distress, wanting to ease the pain at once. To his surprise, the aquamarine gem he'd worn around his neck had been the cause. He had been stunned to find the gem glowing white hot, looking ready to melt any moment.

The heat of the gem had lasted a minute and then it had gone, leaving behind an eerie chillness in the stone instead of its usual warmth. And then Ash had felt a sudden emptiness in his chest, where his heart should've been, as if his heart had been wrenched away without his knowledge. The complete absence of warmth and the feeling of having Misty beside him suddenly lost had made him worry. After all, he believed in the connection he shared with her, didn't he?

He just had to ensure Misty was okay. He didn't care if he sounded paranoid or even if he was disqualified from the League. At that moment, all he thought was about her. Just the thought of something happening to her was unbearable.

…

"What the heck was that!" Brock's head snapped towards the direction of the low explosion. Around him, others in the shop also were staring in the direction the sound had come from.

Lana tugged at his sleeve. "Maybe someone's celebrating?" she suggested.

"Its possible…" Shrugging the worrying thought like other tourists around him, he glanced at the skirt he was holding in his hand before handing it to her. "Try this out," he said in a cheerful voice. "I think this will suit you really well!"

"Okay!" she said feeling the fabric of the material with her fingers. "I'm not going to be able to wear minis very soon…" She smiled at him.

"That's why you should make the most of today and wear something like this now," Brock suggested winking at her. "But with or without minis, I'll always love you."

She blushed, kissed his cheek and started towards the closest changing room when Brock's cell phone vibrated.

"Hello," Brock answered the unknown caller.

"Brock!" Ash's urgent voice greeted him. "Are you there with Misty?"

Brock blinked, confused by Ash's surprise call and his urgent tone. "No – why-?"

"Brock – I want you to make sure Mist's alright!" Ash's voice cut through his sentence again. "Call her up, go meet her at her cabin, or whatever-"

"-Ash?" _why is he sounding so frightened? _Brock stood helplessly in confusion. "Is everything okay?"

There was a brief pause before Ash's voice yelled at him, sounding close to hysterical. "I WANT YOU TO CHECK ON HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Ash?" Brock mumbled, shocked by the fear in his best friend's voice. "What happen-" His words ended before they left his mouth.

The reason? Someone had just increased the volume of the television in the shop and the first two words knocked the life out of him.

"-WILLIAMS FEARED DEAD-" the reporter was saying, with the video footage playing on the screen.

Brock watched horror-struck as the footage showed a flash of red disappearing into one of the cabins a few moments before it exploded into a turmoil of flames. The footage was taken from a surveillance camera in that area.

"ARE YOU EVEN THERE WITH ME?" Brock heard Ash's voice snap at him from the other end. "BROCK!"

"_Holy crap!" _Brock swore under his breath. "I'm sorry." His eyes were glued to the television screen, his ears listening attentively.

"WHAT HAPPENED, BROCK!" Ash's voice sounded even more scared now. "TELL ME!"

Brock blinked back the first tears of shock. "I cant say," he choked out, "I don't know – watch the news-" he stopped, his attention now captured by the 'Live' video coverage of the area.

"WE ARE HERE WITH A LIVE COVERAGE ON THE SITE OF EXPLOSION," said a pretty looking reporter, with tousled hair and a smear of blood on her cheek and stains on her white T-shirt. "AS YOU CAN SEE, THE EXPLOSION OCCURRED IN ONE OF THE CABINS ALLOTED TO THE JUDGES OF THE LEAGUE-" the camera zoomed in on the burning ruins of the cabin, the firefighters doing their best to put out the fire, while paramedics rushed here and there, attending to the injured. "IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED THAT THE CABIN WAS ALLOTED TO MISTY WILLIAMS, GYM LEADER OF CERULEAN CITY AND THE FOURTH SENSATIONAL SISTER. AND FEW EYE WITNESSES HAVE CONFIRMED SEEING WILLIAMS ENTER THE CABIN A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE THE EXPLOSION. THE FIRE FIGHTER TEAMS DONT BELIEVE THERE IS ANY HOPE OF WILLIAMS SURVIVIING, CONSIDERING THE INTENSITY OF THE EXPLOSION, BUT THE TEAMS HAVE PROMISED TO TRY THEIR LEVEL BEST TO LOCATE HER IN THE CHARRED DEBRIS. EVEN AS I SPEAK, THE FIRST RESCUE SQUAD IS PREPARING TO DIG OUT THE-"

The reporter was cut off by a loud distraction behind her. the camera zoomed at the source at once and Brock audibly gasped. There on the screen was Lance, bloody and bruised, looking half dead with the wounds on his face and blood on his clothes, his hair mangled in dust and drying blood, arguing in a loud voice with one of the paramedics while two others were trying to hold him back.

Brock felt his knees go weak and he leaned heavily against the counter, the cell phone forgotten in his hand. _No way! _His mind screamed. _No freaking way!_

…

"Sir, you must stay down!" said one of the paramedics firmly, but still looking frightened under the bloodshot glare Lance was throwing at him. "Please Sir! You cannot go there!"

The two paramedics were doing their best to hold him behind, but Lance was fighting them off like a maniac, looking even scarier with his injuries.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Lance yelled, throwing a tantrum. "THAT'S MY SISTER FOR HEAVENS' SAKE! LET ME GO!" with unbelievable strength, he managed to wriggle past them and dashed off towards the smoking remains of the cabin.

The heat was still unbearable, the fire scorching his body, the burn wounds that he had already suffered during the explosion stinging again now. Lance hadn't let the paramedics treat his wounds or even give him first aid. He had fought them off right from the moment he had managed to push himself to his feet. His head was swaying, his was skin on fire, but he had refused all aid.

_Don't you dare die on me, Misty! _He prayed rushing towards the burning cabin. _You cant die! MISTY!_

His instinct taking over, Lance was about to leap into the burning debris, even as the fire team squad tried to put out the flames.

Lance jumped –

And fell back to the ground in a painful thud –

He looked up in confusion and pain, into Sabrina's worried, tear stained face. "Let me go!" he snapped at her, but felt the invisible knot around him tighten. "Just let me go, dammit!"

Sabrina shook her head and dragged him further away from the flames. "I'm sorry, Lance," she whispered in a sad, choked voice, as she waved to the paramedics. "But its too late. There's nothing you can do for her now."

Tears filled his eyes, and he thrashed wildly in despair, trying to break through the psychic barrier she had cast around him. "ARRRRRRGH! LET ME GO!"

Still crying silently, Sabrina put her arms around him and held him close to her, slowly freeing him from her psychic barrier. "I am really sorry!" she whispered. "I searched for any trace of her life source, Lance, but I found nothing there."

"No!"

"I'm sorry… but she's gone…" Sabrina said in a tone of finality. "You'll only hurt yourself if you go in there. Is no use throwing your life away to save someone who's already dead. Let the rescue team do its work, Lance."

"No…." Lance wept. "No…. NOOOOOO!"

…

"Wait here," one of the doctors told May, before hurrying into the emergency ward behind Gary's limp body.

May sighed, and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor.

_Oh god…_

She put her head between her knees and cried.

_Why did something like that happen to Misty? Why her? Oh God! Please let her be alive! Let the fire fighters rescue her! _she prayed silently. _Please let her have survived somehow or the other!_

Her thoughts travelled back to the first and the last time she had had a discussion with Misty, and Misty had consoled her troubled mind. And Misty had seen her at that time, even though she had been ill.

'_Welcome to the Cerulean Gym, May,' Misty had greeted her from the bed. 'I apologize for not having come down to greet you.'_

'_Its no problem at all,' May had replied with a smile. 'its really generous of you to be helping me out when you aren't feeling well. I'm sorry to disturb you like this.'_

_Misty had smiled and had waved her to sit on the chair beside the bed. 'You aren't disturbing me in any way,' she had said. 'Its always good to have company when you're sick.'_

_This had made May smile. 'Thanks, Misty.'_

'_Anything for friends.' Misty had grinned at her. 'So, what's bothering you? you sounded really troubled.'_

_May had found herself almost close to tears back then, but Misty's voice had been strangely reassuring and comforting. 'Its about Ash…' she had finally admitted. 'I wanted some advice about him…'_

_Misty had been faintly surprised, but had given her hand a warm squeeze. 'Don't worry,' she had said, 'I'll see what I can do to help.'_

_Her promise had given May the courage to admit to Misty that she had heard everything that had happened during the night Misty had fought with Ash after the homecoming party and what Delia had told her about Ash._

'_I'm really sorry you had to hear all that,' Misty had apologized, tears in her own eyes. 'I never wanted for anyone to hear all _that_…'_

'_But that was true, wasn't it?' May had pressed._

_Misty had nodded with a sad smile. 'Every word of it, but I made Ash seem like the bad guy, didn't I? It was wrong of me to lose control like that…gave you and Delia the wrong impression…'_

_May had been angry back then. 'That idiot!' she had cursed. 'I think I really should dump him!'_

_Misty had shaken her head very quickly. 'Don't make hasty decisions,' she had warned. 'You'll only repent it if you take the wrong decision now, May.' She had sighed. 'And in any case, that conversation was supposed to be private…'_

'_Then what do I do?' May had demanded. 'Wait for him to break my heart?'_

'_May… I can tell you almost everything about Ash,' Misty had said slowly. 'But that wouldn't help you understand anything about him. To understand him, you have to know him first…' she had given the younger girl's hand a weak squeeze. 'I know all this is confusing, but believe me, things will get clearer as time passes.'_

_May had given her a searching look._

'_You think you love Ash,' Misty had patiently explained, 'but you're still a child, May. There's a lot in life you haven't seen, an awful lot you learn with age and time. What you know now is that you like Ash a lot – a lot more than other guys, any way – but you cant be sure its love.'_

'_But how do you know that you love Ash?' May had snapped, her eyes tearing again._

'_I know I love Ash because all I've ever wanted is for him to be happy,' Misty had explained gently. 'I admit that first love is not really one's true love, but I've loved Ash ever since the moment I met him, like I'd known him in my soul since long before I'd met him. But there's a difference between our feelings for him, May. You love Ash, you see him probably as a man, as a special friend, as a boyfriend, as your future husband… in short, you love Ash in that way. But…' Misty had touched her heart, closing her eyes, as if listening to her heart beat inside. "But I have always loved Ash, and I've always loved him from a hundred different angles. I don't care whether I take him as a brother, as a friend, as a relative, as a man, or whatever, as long as I can see him happy in his life…'_

_May's eyes had widened in surprise._

'_I've even confused my love for him at times with a motherly affection,' Misty had continued with a bright smile, 'or at times looking at him for comfort and protection like a daughter expecting from her father.' She had shaken her head as if in exasperation. 'So you see, my love for him doesn't end with the change in the relationship I have with him. I continue to love with all my heart even if its in a sisterly way… So I know I don't just like him, May, I know I love him.'_

_May had wiped her tears and had gazed into those electric eyes that held more honest and pureness than the holiest of the shrines she had ever visited. _

'_Tell me, May, are you capable of loving him in this way?' Misty had continued in a gentle but grim voice. 'I am not telling you all this in an attempt to make myself look better than you or something. I am telling you because I want you to watch out for yourself, so you don't end up making a mistake you'll regret later. When you can find someone whom you love in this way, you can safely be assured that he is the man for you.'_

'_But you're just making me more confused!' May had wailed. _

_Misty had pulled May closer to her. 'That's the point, isn't it?' she had explained patiently, like an older sister. 'You are too young to decide firmly on anything, May. Its too early for you to choose between what you want and what you need.'_

'_what I want and what I need?'_

'_Yes,' Misty had said with a quiet smile. 'Its not about who loves him more or who's the one he loves more, May. Its about how uncertain love is. You never know when you might meet the one destined for you. and it doesn't help matters knowing that you never know if the one you have just met is the one destined for you or not.'_

_May had nodded, understanding a little. 'I think I get the point.'_

'_Just ease up, May,' Misty had advised, that bright, warm smile, cheerful enough to light up the darkest of moods on her face. 'Relax and enjoy life.'_

_May had raised her eyebrows. 'Is that your advice for me or is it just a suggestion?'_

_This had made Misty grin wider. 'Life's too short to waste it worrying over trivial things,' she had said, a faraway look in her blue eyes. 'You have to remember that your life has been destined and fated long before you were even born. So just take life as it comes… don't waste the precious today worrying about tomorrow.' Misty had pushed herself to a sitting position by then. 'If you think Ash is the one for you now, go ahead and live life thinking about him. If you find someone else… if you find the one you need…the one destined for you, go ahead with him. You're lucky Ash has left the option open for you to move on anytime you want – it just shows he really cares for your happiness, May.'_

'_He cares for my happiness?' May had repeated almost sarcastically._

_Misty had smiled in reply. 'You'll see his care when you touch his soul,' she had said. 'I'm sure you'll find true happiness, May, just give yourself a little time to grow up. And you'll find the man of your dreams when the time is right.'_

_May had nodded. 'I think I'll understand all this with time…'_

'_Good luck,' she had wished the younger girl. 'And I'm sorry you had to doubt Ash because of me.'_

_May had smiled back for that. 'That's really okay,' she had said. 'I've heard that something good comes out of every bad thing, and in this case, I think I understood a little bit of the real you.'_

'_The real me?' Misty had sounded surprised._

'_Yeah, I used to be really jealous of you, Misty,' May had found herself finally admitting. 'I really was. Everyone liked you, all of Ash's friends knew you, you were great in your field and you were famous and beautiful… But what made me all the more jealous of you was how close you were with Ash. I was a lot more naive few days ago than I am now.' May had giggled and Misty had joined in. 'Seriously,' May had continued after a moment. 'I really used to hate it when anyone even spoke about you… and even more whenever Ash spoke about you. His voice would always be so tender and soft whenever he and Brock talked about you – and mind you it was very very often – I used to really feel left out and lonely…'_

_And then Misty had surprised her by grabbing May by her wrist and pulling her close to herself so Misty could hug her. 'Its alright…' Misty had whispered, her voice so reassuring that May had felt completely at peace. 'What you feel, felt, is only human.'_

_May had looked at her in surprise._

'_Would it help if I told you that I too didn't like seeing your photograph on the newspaper with Ash?' Misty had said, but she had been smiling broadly then. 'I admit I was kinda jealous too.'_

_May had been even more surprised hearing this. 'are you serious?'_

_Misty had winked at her. 'I am human, arent I?' she had said simply. 'I used to be the only girl in Ash's life, and then you came by and he fell for you….' she had shrugged. 'But hey, that's called being human!'_

_May had smiled at her new friend's humor. 'Was Ash the only man in your life, Misty?"_

_Misty had hesitated for a moment._

'_I want you to answer me truthfully,' May had urged. _

_Misty had sighed. 'Yes,' she had said, looking directly into the younger girl's eyes, with an honest frankness that May had never seen in anyone else's eyes. 'Ash has been the only man in my life. Brock and Tracy have been, they are friends, brothers…'_

'_And Gary?' May had asked her curiously._

_Misty had hesitated again, but had answered without May urging her. 'He's… he's different,' she had said finally._

'_Different?'_

'_yeah,' Misty had looked past her, as if lost in her memories. 'Different from all other men I know… all other friends I have… He's stirred new feelings in me, emotions I never thought I could feel for another man.'_

_Now May had given her older friend's hand a squeeze. 'are you like falling in love with him?' she had asked in a quiet voice._

'_I don't know it myself,' Misty had replied. 'But I am taking things as they come…'_

'_Now I know why you could understand me.'_

_Misty had smiled at her friend. 'Like I said, life's short, and for some its even shorter… so I believe in making the most of today in the hope of having a memorable tomorrow.'_

_May had given her a hug. 'Thanks for all your help, Misty.'_

'_You're always welcome, May.'_

'_And…' May had hesitated. 'And I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Ash-'_

'_-its not your fault,' Misty had intervened. 'So quit feeling guilty for what happened between the two of us.'_

'_Friends?' May had asked._

'_Friends forever,' Misty had promised, wrapping her pinky finger around May's, securing the promise._

And May had noticed Misty's eyes glistening in the dimly lit room. But she hadn't made anything of that back then, until now.

Misty's words kept coming back to May now. 

_life's short, and for some its even shorter…_

Had Misty ever been warned of being hurt like this? Had she been expecting for something like this to happen to her? Had her famous sixth sense warned her of impending danger?

May now remembered how distanced Misty had looked when they had met earlier during the breakfast, like she was being eaten up by some unknown worry. It was the same faraway look Misty had had when May had been to see her. And she had, after all, always made it a point to emphasize how brief and uncertain human life was. Was it simply her belief or was it that she had known all along that something like this was coming?

"Misty…" May wept silently. "Please, be alive…"

…

"Tracy!" Dawn threw herself against him, leaping into his arms, weeping. "You-you saw-"

Tracy held her close to his chest, wrapping his arms snugly around her. "Shh… " he said patting her head and rubbing her back. "I know, I watched the news," he whispered quietly. "I know…"

Dawn's choked tears came pouring down her cheeks despite her efforts to control them, and he tried his best to comfort the young girl.

"She – M – Misty just-" Dawn wailed. "I – we – we saw her – and -"

"Its okay…" he said, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her uncontrollable tears. "I know its difficult, I know you're scared… calm down, Dawn. Its okay… calm down…" Tracy was trying his best to calm her, but couldn't help much when his voice was cracking and tears were pouring down his face.

It took a while, but Tracy finally managed to calm down the worst of her sobs. When her loud wails had quieted down to silent sobs, Tracy had poured her a mug of hot chocolate from the coffee machine in the room allotted to him. Dawn had come directly to him, after leaving the explosion site, or so, it seemed.

While Dawn silently, sipped the hot chocolate, without any appetite, he dialed May's number.

"Tracy?" her weak, tired voice, still choked with tears greeted him from the other end of the call.

His heart wrenched even more and tears threatened to break out again. Wiping his red eyes, he tried to calm his voice before he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Huh," was all she replied.

Tracy sighed deeply. "How are things there? Is Gary alright?"

May took a long moment before replying. "The doc said Gary should be fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"How badly was he injured?" asked Tracy, worried.

"They've treated his wounds," May's voice shook as she spoke and Tracy wondered if she was still in shock. "He got a few stitches, bruises and a sprain somewhere in his shoulder or something. The worst he got are burns-" her voice cracked and Tracy heard her cry on the other end.

Tracy crossed his fingers. "How bad are the burns, May?" he asked after a moment, trying not to hurry the girl. He knew she was just as scared as he was.

"Not bad enough to hurt him, but they scarred his skin really bad…" she started crying again.

Tracy didn't know whether to be relieved or to worry even more. "What about others? Lance? I saw him on the news."

He waited for several moments before he got a choked reply. "I don't know…"

Tracy found himself crying. "And _Her?" _ _Why am I refraining from taking her name? _he wondered the moment he had voiced his question. "And Misty?" he forced himself to speak out the name, dread filling his heart. "Does anyone-"

"-no." May's voice cut him before he could complete his sentence. "There's no news…nothing…"

"I'll talk to Brock," He assured her. "I'll see if I can get him to come over and relieve you."

He heard her sniff on the other end. "What are you going to do?" she asked slowly.

"I'm going to go see Delia," he said, sighing. "I don't know how I am going to break this news to her."

He heard May sobbing on the other end again.

"Look, we're all in this together, alright?" he said making his voice as comforting as possible. "I know its tough on all of us, but its also possible that she's alive and buried in the debris somewhere. So you gotta stay strong for her, right, May?"

"Where's Max?" she asked after a pause.

"Max…" Tracy hugged Dawn with one hand when she walked up to him and leaned against his chest. "Sabrina had called, and Max offered to help."

"But is it safe to let him out like that?"

Tracy took a deep breath, blinking back the tears. "So far, it doesn't seem like it involved any explosives, so I don't think there's anything to fear. And Sabrina is there with Max, so he should be fine."

He heard sobbing on the other end again before the line abruptly went dead. Tracy wiped his tears, comforted Dawn again and coaxed her into returning to her room. After finally seeing her to her room, he called Brock.

"Tracy! Did you hear-" Brock started the moment he had answered.

But Tracy cut him off. "I know," he said hurriedly, not so much to finish with the call as to stop his tears from taking over again. "Look, May's in the hospital-"

"She's injured!" Brock gasped.

"No," Tracy said with a sigh. "She's alright… She's waiting with Gary-"

"-Gary?"

Tracy's voice cracked. "He's hurt."

"Oh God!" Brock sighed at the other end.

"Brock…"

"I am sending Lana back to the room," Brock told him. "And then I'm going to see if I can help around the cabins."

"I told May you'd be with her," said Tracy quietly. "She's rather shaken up."

"Understood…what about you?"

"Dawn and I are back at the hotel," Tracy explained. "Dawn's too shaken up so I told her to stay in her room… and I'm going to see Delia."

Brock swore. "Crap."

"Its going to be tough…"

Brock's voice choked. "Do you think…?" he left the question unvoiced.

Tracy hung up, finding it unbearable to consider the other possibility. Who the cabin belonged to was no mystery, and Misty had very much been inside her cabin when the tragedy had occurred. All he could do was hope against all hope that Misty was alive. It was only a matter of time before the news came out – whether good or bad. The Rescue Squad was already at the site and the live news showed them working on clearing up the debris.

_Its only a matter of time before they find her… _thought Tracy, locking the door behind him as he left his room.

…._Or her body, _a small voice in his mind added quietly.

He pushed the voice away, not wanting to give up hope before time.

…

Gary felt pain gnaw at his body as his mind slowly fluttered back to consciousness. The pain was too much, so he settled into lying down motionlessly till it faded. It was silent around him, and when he strained his ears, he heard the whirring of the air-conditioner.

_What happened…?_

He slowly pushed his eyes open and was somewhat surprised to find himself in darkness. His eyes adjusted to the gloom after a few minutes and Gary made out the figure of a girl sleeping, her head buried in her arms, leaning on his bed, rather close to his head.

_Misty?_

His heart leaped just thinking about her. But his eyes made out the short hair falling over the face of the girl.

_May._

And then he remembered, all that had happened – Misty running into her cabin – the explosion –

The memory came back to him in an instant, making him go numb with dread, but charging him with enough will power to make him ignore the pain. He forced himself to sit up, but ended up upsetting the IVs.

May suddenly jerked awake, hearing the sound of the IV holder crashing against the floor, breaking the pin drop silence of the dark room.

"Gary? You're awake?" she asked in a relieved, almost happy voice.

Gary suddenly squinted when she turned the lights on.

"I'll go call the doctor," she said turning away from him at once, as if not wanting him to see her face.

"-no wait!" He stopped her. "MISTY! TELL ME ABOUT MISTY!"

May froze and then slowly turned. He waited with bated breath. And before he knew it, she was sobbing against his bandaged chest, holding him tight. Gary couldn't help, but hug her back.

"Just tell me, May," he coaxed her in a gentle voice, rubbing her back. "I wanna know…"

After long minutes of silent tears, May finally found the strength to talk.

Gary waited with bated breath for the news. The dread was already killing him.

"I'm sorry, Gary," she said quietly, exploding into tears again. "She – Misty – she's gone…"

Even though he had known the possibility, it was still a shock. A rude shock.

"No!" the cry was barely more than a whisper. "No way…"

May clung to him, crying again. But this time he didn't comfort her. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders.

"You gotta tell me everything May! Tell me what happened!" he urged in a choked voice. "Tell me _how it happened!"_

It took some time again for May to bring herself to speak, but Gary waited. Impatient though he was, he knew how to handle troubled girls.

"The rescue squad searched the whole area," she said in a choked voice. "But they didn't find her anywhere."

"So how can they-"

"she didn't leave the cabin," May explained. "The door and windows was still locked from within when it… happened. The only explanation they came up with is that the ex-explosion was powerful enough to have annihilated all trace of her…"

Both of them cringed at the mental image of their beloved friend caught up in the unfortunate explosion.

"What caused the explosion?" Gary asked quietly, letting his tears fall freely.

"It seems there was a gas leak, so when she turned on the water heater in her bathroom, everything instantly…" She shook her head, unable to continue. She threw her arms around him, almost crushing his bandaged body, but this time, she did it to offer him comfort. She knew that Gary was more deeply scarred by Misty's death than she was. "They're holding her funeral today," she choked out a whisper.

Misty had always been special for him, while she had become Misty's friend only a short while ago.

Gary swore. "Oh Mist…" His brain swum and he happily let darkness engulf his consciousness once again.

May continued sobbing, still clutching him against her chest.

_To be continued…_

**Hi guys! Sorry for the very late update. Gomen nasai. I really meant to update sooner, but I was so caught up with studies that I didn't find time. my exams start from December first, so my next update will be after my exam, around mid December. **

**Please forgive me. I promise to update the very day my exams get over. Till then, please make do with this update. **

**I know I am being very mean, taking such a long time to update, but I cant help it… **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next update ^_^**

**Thanks a lot guys, for all those who review and read :D**

**Please do review if time permits. You should know by now how much I love your reviews ;)**

**Take care,**

**Lots of love (and apologies for the late update!)**

**Mist7**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

"_Listen carefully for I don't repeat what I prophecy," said the little plant that glowed as Ash squatted beside it with Misty, watching it in fascination. The cavern like place was actually nature's creation deep underground, in the depths of the blue ocean. _

_It was a place Ash knew very well._

"_Because what I prophesize is more of an advice than a warning for what is to come," the plant continued speaking. _

_Ash had a weird sense of déjà vu and the next moment, Misty vanished in blackness. He then found himself surrounded in darkness with only the plant before him._

"_You are making a prophecy?" he whispered in amazement. _

_The tree's voice spoke in his mind, clear and strong, its small twig touching his hand. "I am advising you to stay away from the girl in your heart."_

_Ash's eyes widened in shock. "What the heck do you mean?"_

"_Your life source and her life source are two opposing energy sources," the plant explained. "I have warned you before, I am advising you now, Noble Prince, don't be near her. The closer you be with her, the sooner your life source will deplete hers."_

_Ash stared in horror. "No way!"_

"_She carries a life source that sustains all other life sources, Prince," the plant continued patiently. "The longer she's with you, the sooner her life source will deplete itself. She already has a short life span, so I would advise you to love her from a distance, Noble Prince. You have proved yourself worthy of being loved by her once before, and now its time for you to prove yourself again."_

_While Ash stared at the plant in shock and confusion, the plant extended its twig to his forehead and he saw a thread of glowing light pass from the tree to his mind._

"_I hereby return to you what you have a right to remember," the plant spoke in a firm voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Ash. "Close your eyes, Young Prince, and you shall know your past and your future…"_

"Mr. Ketchum."

_My past and my future…_

"Mr. Ketchum?"

'…'

"ASH!"

The sound of the familiar voice snapped him back to the present. His head cleared and he saw his mother standing before him, leaning against the glass wall that separated them. He heard her voice through the speaker fixed to the glass wall.

Delia had her hands on the wall, her eyes red and her face tear stained. She was wearing a black skirt and top, her hair pulled away in a tight bun.

Ash hated seeing his mother distressed and he had promised to hug her before the second tear fell from her eyes. But right now, all he did was stare sullenly at her.

"Ash…" Delia whispered now, tears filling her eyes again.

He lowered his gaze, staring blankly at his shoes instead, his hands stowed away in his pockets.

"Mr. Ketchum," said the voice that belonged to the man in the League's uniform standing behind his mother. "You have the permission to attend the funeral."

Ash didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You can walk out of that door and join us if you want to attend the funeral of Misty Williams," said the man in a neutral voice. "Professor Oak has arranged for the permit, since it's a special circumstance and you happen to be close friend to the Williams family."

Ash ignored him, and remained rooted to the spot feeling too dull to even respond.

"Baby…" Delia whispered, crying again and Ash's eyes leaped towards her despite his effort to look away. "Everyone out there is waiting for you to come, dear." She dabbed her tears with a handkerchief. "Daisy and Violet and Lily are here, and they don't want to start the funeral without you there. They _want you there_, Ash…"

He nodded sullenly, not having the energy or the will to argue, but remained standing there.

"_I need you there_, Ash," Delia spoke, pleading with her eyes and voice. "I cant say goodbye without you…"

Ash's dry, but, red eyes looked up and met her tear filled ones.

"We're a family, right, baby?"

Ash nodded once.

"She's a part of our family right?" Delia coaxed gently. "We've got to say goodbye… Come on, Ash. _She's waiting for you_…"

Ash turned lifelessly and walked out of the door, to be joined by his mother, the uniformed guard and May, who was waiting at the exit. Ash didn't give her a second glance – he actually didn't bother looking at anyone. Instead, he kept his fists shoved deep in his pockets, and his eyes fixed to his shoe laces, his face as blank as an empty book.

"Ash, Lance told me to give this to you," May said quietly, pressing a small gadget to his hands.

He looked down and saw the Poke Device Misty had bought for him. He bit his lip, suppressing a sniff and curled his fingers around it.

"He said they might want to say farewell too," she added in a quiet whisper, dabbing at her tears.

Ash didn't even acknowledge hearing her, but all the same he heard every word of what she said. Delia had slipped her arm around his, and she was leaning against him for support and comfort. But he was glad she was holding his arm. He needed his mother's comfort and support as much as she needed his. May walked beside him, but being careful to maintain a strict distance between them. Ash strangely found this distance rather relieving.

He wasn't in a mood for anything, not even the company of friends. It was like his heart had died along with his _best friend_.

…

The funeral attracted a lot of crowd and media coverage, but the League stayed clear of it. And the League unearthed enough evidence that proved that Misty Williams' death was an unfortunate accident and that the no one or nothing connected to the League had any hand in it.

He was ready, wearing black following the tradition, and despite his attempts to hide his injuries, white and blood stained bandages peeked from between his clothes – around the wrists, neck, forehead and palms. His chest, back and left leg were bandaged too, he having suffered moderate burns from the explosion. It sure hurt real bad, but it he knew he would gladly live with this pain if it meant his family was safe. Misty's death was a real blow, more painful than any of his physical injuries.

Lance gritted his teeth.

_ACCIDENT MY ASS! I sure as hell know Giovanni is involved in this. That creep! _

He swore, slapping his forehead.

_If only I hadn't involved her in this mess…_

"Lan?" a choked voice called to him.

He looked up, dragging himself away from his thoughts.

"Ash is here," said Violet quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like Lily and Daisy. The usually cheerful beauties looked like the world had been snatched away from them. "Daisy and I just met him." She wiped her tears. "Its affected him worse than we expected."

Lance looked from Violet to her two sisters. Lily was sitting on the ground, knees drawn to her chin, eyes red and swollen from crying and face as white as a sheet. His heart drowned further seeing the state Misty's death had reduced his fiancée into. He massaged his forehead, trying to calm himself, but the grief was too raw and deep to hope for any consolation. Daisy was leaning against the door frame, having come in with Violet, and one look at her shattered expression told Lance that she was just as badly affected by things.

Lance sighed and swore under his breath, cursing himself and everyone else who could have been involved.

"And I think we should get done with the funeral," Violet said quietly, and Lance saw her clenched fists. "I don't want to stay here any longer than its necessary."

"Yeah," Daisy quipped in a small, dull voice. "I wanna go home…"

Lance walked up to them and gave both of them a warm hug, making both of them burst into tears. "I understand," he whispered solemnly and kissed both their foreheads. "Lets get this done with… Lily?"

She looked up hearing her name and when he took a step towards her, she threw herself in his arms and cried her heart out on his shoulder. Her sisters huddled around her, and Lance embraced all the three women together. He remembered doing this only once before.

-On the day he and Lily had got engaged. Back then too, the women had been crying over him. But there was only one difference –

_Back then, there were four girls crying._

_And now there are just three._

After a few long minutes, he patted their backs and kissed their foreheads, struggling to maintain a grip on his own heart. "Come on," he encouraged. "Lets go. She's always been a stickler for discipline. She shouldn't hate us for being late on _her funeral_, right?"

And he instantly regretted saying the word 'funeral'.

But thankfully, the three of them didn't notice, or even if they did, felt too heartbroken to react.

Daisy wiped her eyes and fled the room at once. Violet walked to the door slowly, cast one sorrowful look at Lance and followed her sister.

Lance gazed into the eyes of the woman still in his arms. Lily held a palm to her lips, trying to control her sobs, the anguish in her eyes making his heart wrench even more. He held her close to his body, and taking her hand off her mouth, claimed her lips, stifling her sobs, catching her by surprise.

She fought back, resisted him for a moment, then let herself melt in his comforting embrace, finding solace in the only man who had loved both her and her sisters, whom Misty had welcomed with open arms and had coaxed her other sisters into accepting him as a part of the family. Daisy and Violet would have never approved of him if it wasn't for Misty's efforts to convince them otherwise.

_My little Misty…_

Lance guided her out of the new room allotted to him, with his arm protectively around her. the cabins were all affected by the explosion, the ones closest to Misty's having gone up in flames while the others suffering damage like broken windows and doors and snapped electric wires. The League hadn't wasted an hour after the explosion and had had all the judges shifted to the Deluxe Suites in the closest possible Hotel.

Lance stroked her face lovingly, noticing how much the sisters resembled each other – how much Misty resembled her older sister…

_We have to get this done with, _he decided. _And I promise you, Mist, I'll personally ensure that every one of them endures a living hell for what they did to you._

…

"You don't have to be here if you don't feel alright."

Max looked up from his shoe laces, to see Gary standing before him.

Bandages ran around Gary's face, covering his forehead, cheeks, and nose, leaving only his jaw, mouth and eyes exposed and he had his left arm in a sling. Max could see bandages running around the exposed part of his forearm and wrist, some of them still bloody. He found Gary looking into his eyes with an odd expression – a mixture of grief and rage.

It was only then that his eyes noticed Gary's clothes. While everyone else was wearing black, for the funeral, Gary was dressed in casual denims and a ted t-shirt, looking more out of place than a person attending a normal party wearing a costume.

Max bit his lip. He wouldn't let his tears show. He couldn't act sissy on the funeral of a girl who was more of a man than anyone else he knew, could he? He wouldn't look grieved to death, even if he felt that from within.

Gary laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, and gave him a small, understanding smile. "You don't have to hold back," he said quietly. "Expressing yourself is a part of being human."

Max's lower lip quivered. He got up, and stood a step away from his new friend.

The next moment, he hit his head against Gary's chest, as if slamming into at a wall, only that he hit Gary's chest gently.

And the next moment, he closed the distance between him and Gary and buried his face in his T-shirt.

Gary patted Max's head. "Its okay…" he said in a soothing voice.

They remained standing in silence for a few minutes, while two monks oversaw the preparations for the funeral.

"Gary?" Brock came up to him with Lana on his side.

Gary nodded. "Brock…"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lana said quietly. "I mean, those burns must really hurt like hell."

Max turned away from them. Gary glanced at him, put one hand on his shoulder and turned back to Brock and Lana.

"Its just a sunburn," he said in a careless voice. "And this scratch isn't enough to keep me scooped up in some stupid hospital."

"Ash is here," Brock told him. "And he's taking things really bad…"

Gary raised his eyebrows. "Ash?"

"Professor Oak and Lance arranged for permits," Lana explained dabbing at her eyes. "But he – Ash is just-" She sobbed into Brock's shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

Brock sighed. "_They were close…_" he said quietly. "His reaction is normal."

"That weakling!" Gary looked away, gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna go see him."

"I would rather you saw him after the funeral," said Brock. "Ash isn't really talking to anyone – he isn't even acknowledging us. And the funeral's about to begin, so…"

Gary shrugged. "Fine by me…"

"You don't look interested in this do you?" Brock pointed out quietly.

"All this is crap," Gary said coldly. "All these preparations and funeral and stuff…. I don't buy it."

Lana threw him an anguished look. "Why wont you buy it? You know her family is doing the best they can…"

"Its crappy," he replied coldly again. "Everyone's been going on about things as if she's really dead, as if you guys can see her dead body lying in that empty coffin there. What are you all basing her death on? Flimsy evidence like blood stains in the debris and the fact that the doors and windows were locked from inside?" he shook his head. "No. please, I don't buy this nonsense."

"Gary…"

"I'm not in a mood for an argument," Gary shot back, cutting him off. "Just get two things straight. One, I don't give a damn about this so called funeral, because I wont accept Misty's death unless I see her dead remains with my own eyes." Lana's jaw dropped shocked. "And two," he said turning, starting to walk away with Max, "Ash isn't the only man who loves her."

Brock grabbed his shoulder. "I understand," he said with a deep sigh. "If truth be told, I'm still expecting her to spring out of thin air and yell 'I fooled you' at us." he shook his head. "Its rather hard to believe she's gone…"

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "That's the whole point isn't it? You are finding it hard to believe she's gone, while I still believe that she's alive and kicking somewhere."

"The people searched the whole area, Gary!" Lana pointed out, looking shocked. "They found nothing there. If she were alive somehow, wouldn't she get in touch with us? She'll know we're worried about her!"

"You guys still think that explosion was an _accident_?" Gary shot back, rage filling his voice.

Brock, Lana and Max stared at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked sharply.

Gary looked away. "Forget it," he said taking another step forward. "You weren't involved in this, so I wont drag you in it now. Just forget I said that."

Brock grabbed his shoulder. "You don't think I'm going to just let you walk away, do you?" he said sternly. "Gary, you gotta tell us what's going on."

He glared back at Brock, saw the evident pain and grief in his eyes. Gary's tone softened, became more friendlier. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I cant tell you without endangering your lives." He patted Lana's shoulder. "Leave this island as soon as you can," he said looking at Brock. "Its not that people here are unsafe. I just cant shake off the feeling that those close to Misty will have a hard time here…"

Brock just stared.

"After the funeral, just pack your stuff and leave," he urged. "I'll make arrangements for your safe journey back home. Pull everyone along – even Mrs. Ketchum and just get out of this island."

"What about Ash?" asked Max quietly. "And what about you and Professor Oak? and Sabrina and Lance and -?"

Gary silenced him with a look. "I don't know about Ash," he said after taking a deep breath, calming himself. "But I am staying here to investigate some things that have been bothering me for some time now…"

"And the others?" Lana pressed, one hand unconsciously covering her stomach.

Gary's quick eyes noticed the gesture and it softened his expression. "Well, they cant quit on a league just because one of their fellow judges got killed in an accident, so they'll all continue staying here for the League."

"Wont you at least tell me what's actually going on here?" Brock urged. "I am as much a family to Misty as you are, Gary. I have a right to know why this happened to her."

Gary ruffled Max's hair. "First things first," he said. "After the funeral, you and Tracy take the lead and get everyone home. once they are safely out of harm's way, get back here and I'll explain things."

"But-"

"Please," said Gary. "What you want to know is not something Lana should be hearing in this state."

The other three looked at him in confusion.

"Take her home, Brock," he advised. "This isn't the place for her."

"But how did you-" Brock spluttered.

"I have sharp eyes…"

Brock shook his head. "Did Misty tell you?"

His friend shook his head. "I didn't know she knew about this." After a few moments' pause, he repeated. "Take them to safety and then if you want, come back here. I'll see what I can dig up until then."

Brock nodded in agreement. "But, how are we going to get the permit to leave?"

"You came here to see your friend judging. She just died in a tragic accident. Would anyone want to enjoy the tournament after something that bad happened to their friend?" he patted Lana's cheek. "The people working in the League aren't monsters, Brock. I'll explain and they'll sure understand."

Lana gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks, Gary."

He returned her squeeze with a warm smile. "Its nothing," he said, brushing off the thanks. "You guys just take care."

"And Gary…" Lana whispered softly, while Brock and Max watched, "please don't tell anyone about _this _yet."

Gary winked at her. "You can trust me," he said to her, before looking at Brock. "And if you are returning, get married legally before you leave home again."

And despite all the grief he was feeling, Brock grinned back at him. "We finally fixed a date."

"Good." With that, Gary walked away from the small group, leaving them in more confusion.

…

Tracy was surprised to see how many people came for the funeral. Though no one representing the League had even come by to offer condolences, all the Judges, had come. Also, many of Misty's fans waited patiently while the preparations were being made. Giovanni had offered his condolences on the news but had apologized for not being able to attend the funeral, saying the his work schedule was too tight.

Tracy knew he shouldn't be surprised seeing so many people. He had always known that Misty had a large fan-following. It was obvious that people who really cared for her should give her their final farewell.

_Mist…_

He was making the final preparations with Iola, who had come to the island the previous night, only to witness the tragedy that had befallen her friends. Iola was arranging flowers in small bunches at the table, while Tracy worked hard, polishing the glass coffin as best as he could.

Through the glass, he could see what the rescue team had managed to recover from the debris – a large blood soaked and half burnt fragment of what Misty had worn the previous day. The sight of blood on the half charred cloth piece kept reminding him of the painful reality.

_Misty's gone…_

Iola looked up from her work and nodded to him, sharing the grief that her fiancé felt. She'd been Misty's friend too, and they had been good friends. Her death was as painful to her as it was to Tracy.

"Lets do a good job, Trace," she said giving him a smile that showed encouragement and understanding. "Lets make it so that she appreciates it."

Tracy locked his gaze with her puffy red eyes and nodded after seeing the determination in them. "Yeah," he said. "Lets do it with all our heart."

Both of them turned, their backs facing each other and resumed working, wiping their eyes at the same time.

…

Ash stood sullenly in a corner, while the monks chanted and prayed and went on with their ritual. Pikachu nibbled at his ear, doing its best to comfort him. Out of the corner of his eye, he chanced catching a glimpse of Gary standing opposite him, his eyes staring ahead aimlessly, without any tears in his eyes. To Ash he looked just bored, uninterested.

Along with all the people – friends and family and fans – who were attending the funeral, were Pokemon. Ash's pokemon waited with Brock's, Lance's, Tracy's and Misty's pokemon. The pokemon were watching the ritual quietly, looking sad, but not one of them cried for the loss of their Trainer. Ash noticed this without being aware of what he saw. On the other side of the gathering, Gary noticed this too.

When Ash looked again, the ritual was over and someone had stepped forward to speak about her. it took him a moment to realize it was Lance.

"…loss has affected us really bad," Lance was saying. "She was a great friend, a wonderful sister and an amazing Pokemon Trainer. She was kind and generous and always ready to lend a helping hand…"

Ash lost interest in the speech. Of course, whatever Lance was saying about her was true to every word, but Ash somehow felt it was lacking. He felt that mere words were sufficient to describe Misty or her nature. Words like amazing, great and wonderful just weren't enough to describe her.

How could simple words from a dictionary describe feelings that were complicated beyond expression? How could someone describe their feelings for someone which they themselves couldn't understand?

No. words were nothing.

But how could the people assembled here know that? Most of them didn't even know her personally. And yet they mourned her death?

Ash wanted to laugh. These people were here because they were sad that she had died, not because they mourned for her. being just sad and mourning were leagues apart.

He didn't blame them. In the end, it didn't matter who mourned for her, did it? These countless people never rested in her heart. All that mattered was that he mourned her death, and would mourn for it until the day he joined her.

_Its ironic isn't it? _

Ash thought letting his eyes wander, as he took in the scenery of the small glade.

_But befitting… You're being buried in your own island, Mist._

He looked up at the sky.

_Does that mean you'll return to being the Water Goddess again?_

Pikachu licked his cheek solemnly.

_Does that mean I'll get to see you again if I come to your cave?_

He touched the ring that he still wore, feeling the cold gem and metal against his chest. there was no hint of any warmth.

And his eyes moistened.

_Answer me, Mist…_

And for the first time since he was around people after receiving the news, Ash broke down into tears, going back in flashback:

'_How will I solve tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me, when the answers disappear?'_

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away…'_

He remembered the first time he had met her, when she had fished him out of the lake. He remembered her anger when he destroyed her bike and he remembered her kindness when she waited with him at the Pokemon Centre, supporting him while Joy treated Pikachu. Faces flashed past his eyes, all of them belonging to her – when she was frustrated and when she was teasing him, when she was irritated and when she was sad, when she was happy and when she was scared, when she was embarrassed and when she was irritated…

'_What did I do?_

_You know, I'm only half without you…_

_How will I make it through…?'_

Her smile, the dazzling one that lit up anyone's day, and the smile that she faked when she wanted to hide her feelings, the eyes of blue that was always full of life and hope and warmth, eyes that radiated energy and good luck and determination and danger, that fiery hair that stood out in a crowd, the hair that was her trademark, the one living up to her fiery and energetic nature, that slim body which enchanted onlookers, which looked so fragile and delicate, and yet possessed superhuman strength to beat up even the scariest of things, and that heart of pure water, that was generous, helpful, forgiving and full of kindness, compassion and love, the heart that could never hate, the heart that always remained fiercely loyal, the one that experienced the most pain and grief and yet dared to love, breaking all laws – Ash remembered it all in that one instant. Not that he ever forgot – she wasn't just a _part_ of his memories, she _was_ his memories.

'_if only tears could bring you back to me…_

_If only love could find a way…_

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Return to me someday…somehow…somewhere…_

_If my tears could bring you back…_

_To me…'_

She had been the one he had lost his heart to, lifetimes before. And they both had been given the lucky chance to meet and fall in love twice.

He was glad that Nature had given them the chance to meet again, just as he was promised. But he couldn't accept the fact that she was snatched away so soon.

She was everything to him. He had wanted to be by her side for a whole lifetime, even if just as her friend. He had wanted to see her get married, see her have a family, experience all the love that she hadn't had ever before. He had wanted to get to know her better, to spend more time with her, to see if she still remembered the old times. There was so much he wanted to ask her, so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to do for her…

And yet, now, she was gone. Snatched away from him by fate just the way she was snatched away the previous time.

_Fate is indeed cruel… _he thought, _Letting us meet after ages, only to tear us apart again…_

Was the love between a Goddess and a human so wrong that they should be punished over and over again? Their love was pure and unselfish, untainted and honest. Why didn't their love triumph over fate and luck?

_Its so ironic… _he thought to himself, _that the goddess of Luck being so lucky for everyone else has no luck to back herself up…_

He sighed.

_Nature sure is unjust… and unfair._

He sank to the ground, his eyes glistening.

_What am I going to do without you, Misty? _he wept. _What am I going to live for?_

…

Brock drew Lana closer to himself, as Lance, Tracy, Professor Oak, Max and Drew lowered the empty coffin into the open grave. The priests prayed for the safety of her soul and showered flowers over the coffin. Delia was sobbing quietly, with May and Dawn comforting her. Lily was shedding hysterical sobs while Violet was trying her best to maintain a blank, tearless face, despite her red eyes. Daisy just stared ahead cluelessly, as if she was somewhere else.

Gary sighed. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

_What the hell._

While the press and fans edged closer to get a better view of things, Gary stayed far away from the crowd. He wasn't interested in the funeral or in the people who had come to attend it. He had hoped that Delia wouldn't break down and was relieved to find that she was being brave. He didn't worry much about the others – Brock and Tracy were closest to Misty, but they had other obligations, other relations now and he knew they wouldn't take any drastic step; others were friends, sure, but not close enough to do something stupid to themselves. Then came Misty's sisters – he hardly knew them, but lance was with them and so Gary decided they would be okay as well.

Only one person remained whom he knew to be closest to Misty, who was stupid enough to try the first thing that came to his mind –

Ash Ketchum.

And so, Ash was the only one Gary worried about right now.

And seeing Ash slumped in a corner, looking as dead as a ghost just confirmed his suspicion.

Gary moved, cutting through the crowd, towards Ash.

…

Drake paced the room, holding his cell phone to his ear, wiping sweat from his face with a tissue, as he waited for someone to answer his call.

"_Oh, hello Drake," _came the deep, crisp voice. _"How're you feeling now?"_

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO EXTRACT HER!" Drake spat. "YOU SCUM! NOT KILL HER!"

The voice on the other end remained calm and patient. _"I understand you are quite disturbed, Drake, but this is not the time to get…sentimental."_

"SENTIMENTAL? MY ASS!" Drake slammed his fist on the table, hard enough to crack the thin glass slab. The shattered glass shards fell on the carpeted floor. "I agreed to do this because you guaranteed your intentions were to save her life!"

"_Trust me, old friend, I _did_ save her life," _said the voice calmly. _"My intentions have always been and will always be to save her life."_

"BUT YOU CAUSED THE EXPLOSION!" Drake thundered, rage and panic in his voice. "YOU CHEATED ME! YOU DRAGGED ME INTO SOMETHING I DIDN'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN!"

"_Drake…" _the voice sighed turning a little grim. _"I know you agreed to do this only because I asked you to. I'm sorry I got you involved."_

"you think just saying sorry is gonna get everything right?" Drake banged his fist against the door. "People saw me with her, for heaven's sake! Her friends saw me with her! they saw her run away from me-!"

"_Drake-"_

"They're bound to pull me in for questioning! What the hell am I going to say about our conversation, dammit!" He shook his head frantically. "What if she did tell someone about her wound and if she told them that I was going to talk to her about it! I'll end up losing my career, my honor, just because I agreed to help you save a girl's life! I mean how ridiculous is that! I-"

"_-calm down," _said the voice, more gently than before. _"I understand that you are disturbed, I understand what's worrying you."_

Drake wanted to protest, but the man on the other end didn't let him talk.

"_But you'll be just fine," _the voice assured. _"There's no way anyone could ever know you were involved with us, or with the incident, trust me. You are the only man I have ever recruited without adding you in any of our records, Drake. There's no way they could trace you through us." _he paused. _"And as for people questioning you… I'm sure Misty has told no one about the bite or about what you wanted to talk to her about. and even if she did talk to someone, I am sure they would approach you personally. They wouldn't want to involve the police in this."_

"But Lance! He's the Elite Four! And he's her brother in law-!"

"_don't worry. I _know_ he wont go official with it," _the voice assured him in a comforting voice. _"They will want you to tell them what you told her about the wound. And if you agree to help them, they wont have any reason to defame you."_

Drake frowned, his thinking pulled into gear and his panic locked away again. "Help them?"

"_yeah."_

"and how exactly am I going to that?"

"_You can tell them the whole truth about how I recruited you, why you agreed to work for me and all the stuff that you know about – even the fact that I deceived you and killed her," _the man said with almost irritating calmness, as if he were discussing the weather. _"Tell them everything, Drake, don't hide anything that you learnt from us, from here."_

Drake just blinked, stunned. "A-are you crazy?" he managed. "You want me to sell you out?"

"_exactly," _the man agreed, his voice pleasant, as if he were smiling at the other end. _"Putting it shortly, I want you to tell them everything about us, except of course anything about me."_

"About _you_?"

The man chuckled at the other end. _"Misty's friends and I go back a long way in history… If you tell them about me, you'll hit a sore spot that will eventually explode with enough magnitude to destroy everything we've worked to build. Right now, we don't want to confuse them with things that are unnecessary right now. They already have a lot on their minds."_

Drake sighed deeply. "You've changed… a lot."

"_Situations change people," _came the calm and confident reply, but with the slightest hint of emotion. _"But that doesn't matter now. Are you feeling better?"_

"No, certainly not," Drake replied quietly, "but well, I'm not panicking any longer."

"_That's some improvement. I'm sure you'll handle things well. Good luck."_

"I'm still not going to forgive you for taking that kid's life."

There was a long pause.

"_Keep that reason alive to help those kids out. I'll see you around then…"_

Drake sighed before the line went dead. He threw his cell phone on his bed and slumped over it, tired and weary from his painful injuries and the painful sting of his conscience.

_Damn._

…

"Its good to see Pikachu on your shoulder again," Gary commented as he approached Ash. "Great to see you, Champ!" He scratched Pikachu's cheek.

Ash gave him a blank look before looking away.

"Your next match is two days away, right?" he continued. "Did you research about your next opponent?"

Ash threw him a look of pure disgust.

"What?"

"I quit," Ash said, pulling himself to his feet.

Gary stared. "_What_?"

"I said I quit!" Ash snapped.

"Why?" Gary almost smiled. This was going exactly how he wanted.

"Why? You're asking me _why?" _Ash turned away. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

Ash sniffed. "I did everything for her… Without her…all this has no meaning."

"How could you accept her death so easily, Ash," Gary asked grimly. "Just _how?_ Without anything to prove that she's gone, how can you just decide she's dead?"

The rage built up in Ash again. "I accepted her death, because I know she's dead!" he snapped.

"Are you so stupid!" Gary threw a hard punch on his face. "How idiotic can you get! Cant you see that she's just been kidnapped? This explosion was just a cover-up for –"

"- You think I _want_ to believe she's dead?" Ash grabbed his collar, and landed a punch on his jaw. "You fool!" He let go of Gary and buried his face in his palms. "But that isn't going to change reality! She's dead! She's gone! And that's the truth!"

Ash slumped to his feet again, with Pikachu cuddling even closer to him in an attempt to comfort his heartbroken trainer. Gary, shocked, settled on the ground beside him.

"Ash…" he began more gently. "What makes you believe that she's gone? Please, I wanna know…"

Ash took a while to reply. "Mist and I…our feelings run deep…deeper than blood…" he said quietly. "I-I've always sensed her within me…" He touched his heart, then slipped his fingers into his T-shirt. "I know when she's happy and when she's sad and when she's hurt or injured. Her presence has always been right in here… But yesterday…something happened and she just vanished completely." He pulled out the ring he wore around his neck and held it before Gary. "These rings have aquamarine gems – I bought them for her."

Gary touched the cold gem with his finger, studying it carefully. Ash didn't bother noticing what he was doing.

"I gave her one, and she wore it in a chain around her neck, and I wore mine," Ash continued in a dull, faraway voice. "The gem's cold now; but before yesterday, it was burning hot. Yesterday afternoon, when I felt her presence within me just disappear, I also felt this thing grow suddenly burning hot and then death cold the next moment. I've always felt her presence, even if I was oceans away from her, Gary, and now there's this emptiness within me that's driving me insane!"

Ash dipped his head low and cried.

Gary took a deep breath. He finally understood this part of the jigsaw puzzle. His gaze rested on Ash's bent face, and he did the only thing he could do –

"Its going to be alright," he said and embraced his friend. "Trust me, Ash… I am going to prove it to you that she's not dead. And when you are convinced, we're going to go and rescue her from wherever they are holding her."

Ash sniffed. "You're going to try and prove she's alive?" he shook his head, as if attempting to clear it up. "Even after everything I told you?"

"Yes, because I believe in Misty."

"You don't understand who she is. If you were me, you would feel what I am feeling now…"

"I agree I don't feel what you're feeling, Ash, but I'll give you so much, I know who Misty is."

Ash almost smiled. "Okay…"

"You think I don't understand what you're trying to hint?" Gary shot back, feeling a little hurt. Did his friend think he was just bluffing all the while? "Misty is the Mystical Mermaid, isn't she? She's the Water Goddess."

Ash's eye widened. _No!_

…

_To be continued…._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"_Thanks for the party, Mist," Ash said in a warm voice, as he helped her clear the dishes away. "Our Pokémon really had a blast."_

_Misty smiled. "Well, they earned it…" she said softly. "They've worked really hard and if I couldn't do even so much for them, it would be a shame."_

"_Thanks for everything, Mist," he whispered, leaning close to her._

_She brushed the thanks off. "Like I said, anything for you, Ash," she said, wiping her wet hands in a towel. She gave the washed dishes an appreciative glance before turning to look at Ash. "You don't have to thank me."_

_Ash smiled and suddenly grabbed her wrist._

_Misty's smile vanished. "Ash-"_

"_Let me thank you in my own way, Mist," he whispered in a dangerous voice that sounded so unlike the usual Ash. _

_And the next moment, he had her pinned to the floor, his knees on either side of her hips and his hands still keeping her wrists firmly pinned._

"_What the heck, Ash!" Misty snapped. "Let me go!"_

"_I'll let you go, but after I finish this," he whispered back calmly._

_Misty's heart did a double take. 'Ash couldn't…' she thought furiously 'Ash wouldn't…'_

"_Bulbasaur!" Ash called to his Pokémon. "Keep her hands down." Bulbasaur enthusiastically followed the order, but gently held her wrists down. "thanks," said Ash smiling at his Pokémon and then at Misty's confused face. _

_Misty watched in horror as he slid his free hand into his jeans pocket. "What're you doing?" she asked, and for the first time in years, Misty's voice shook in nervousness._

_Ash looked up and beamed at her. "I hope you don't mind me doing this…" he said as he slid his hand out. "You see I've been wanting to do this for a long time."_

"_ASH LET ME GO!" she snapped at him, in the most authoritative voice she could conjure, even as she struggled to get free. "Bulbasaur! Let me go so I can knock some sense in his head!"_

"_Bulba!" was the only reply she got. The Pokémon held her down resolutely._

_Ash flashed her an evil grin. "Its kinda comical, you know, Mist… the great, fearsome Misty is helplessly pinned under me…" His hand held a long strip of black satin cloth. "Sorry, but I really want to do this…" he said, "…for you."_

_Ash as Misty struggled hopelessly, he tied the cloth strip around her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ash!"_

"_Stop struggling for Mew's sake," he chided. "Relax, Misty. I am not going to hurt you."_

_She still struggled. "You idiot! Let me go!"_

_She heard Ash's chuckle. "Come on, what do you take me for?" he said. "Seriously, Mist, just calm down and listen to me. I'm going to get up now and then I'm going to walk you inside the stadium – I was going to carry you, but since you're struggling so much and you look ready to bound, I think I'll let Bulbasaur carry you. and then when we get there, I'll untie this cloth, get that?"_

_Misty's breathing was still uneven. "What for?"_

"_I have a surprise for you."_

"_For me?"_

"_Yeah. I promise you wont regret it."_

"…"

"_If you promise not to struggle, I'll carry you there," he offered. "Being carried by Bulbasaur isn't quite comfortable, you know."_

"_I cant relax until you tell me why you're doing all this!"_

_He laughed. "It'll spoil the fun if I told you!"_

"_You promise to release me the moment we get there?"_

"_Promise."_

_Misty took a deep calming breath, hearing her heart thud violently against her chest at the same time. "Okay… I wont struggle."_

"_that's a good girl!" He laughed and swept her off her feet, and at once, she felt her wrists freed from Bulbasaur's ivies._

_Misty distinctly aware of his heart thudding against hers, as he carried her, bridal style in his arms. She noticed how fast his heart was beating and wondered if he was just as nervous and unsure as her. 'what are you going to do, Ash?' she asked mentally. 'what is it that you have planned?'_

_After a few moments of walking, he gently lowered her to her feet and held her while she gained her balance. _

"_Okay, I'm going to untie the cloth," he told her._

_She felt his warm, masculine fingers fumble the knot at the back of her head and suddenly the cloth fell away, revealing –_

_Darkness._

"_Why is it dark here?" _

_In reply, she heard him chuckle. "Okay, Charizad, get the lights!" he called._

_The next instance, candles came to life, their wicks dancing in the darkness, casting a warm, dim light. But there was nothing in the room, except for a music system on the table._

"_Your turn, Pikachu!" Ash called again._

_Misty didn't see where Pikachu was; she couldn't even see where Charizad and Bulbasaur had vanished to._

_And then suddenly, music filled her ears, cheerful and encouraging:_

'Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress'

_Ash held his hand out. "Dance?"_

_Misty blushed, touched by his thoughtfulness. "I'd love to," she said, meaning every word._

__'You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale'

_Misty beamed at him. "This is really lovely, Ash," she said as they danced to the music. "Thanks so much!"_

_He grinned back at her. "I'd be a real mean guy if couldn't do even so much for you."_

_She smiled in reply._

Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there

"_You look kinda relieved now," he said. "What were you so tensed about back then?"_

_Misty blushed scarlet now, and was glad the room was dimly lit. "I-" she hesitated. "I was scared."_

"_Of me?" he asked incredulously._

"_Of the way you were holding me," she admitted, correcting him._

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

_Ash threw his head back and laughed. "What did you think – that I was going to force myself on your or something?"_

_Misty blushed further. "You weren't very clear about what you were intending to do."_

"_Well, thinking back, yes, I admit I must have sounded really perverted… Sorry."_

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make, everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

_She slapped his face lightly. "Its alright…" she said giggling. "I should have known you are too childish to even think of something like that." She laughed seeing the hurt look on his face._

"_Insulting a guy's manhood isn't good for the girl, you know," he murmured quietly. "He might want to prove she's wrong."_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there

"_Idiot." Misty laughed. "Its your childishness that I love so much!" she reached up and ruffled his hair. "You're so adorable!"_

_Ash smiled, shaking his head. "You're hopeless."_

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

"_Ash…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

"_You don't have to."_

"_I know…"_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way…

"_Mist…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me you'll never leave me alone."_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale

"_I promise… I wont ever leave you, Ash," she promised, her eyes turning moist, "not even if you ask me to…" she added with a small grin._

_He pulled her closer to himself as the music ended softly. "And I'll hang on to you forever."_

_Misty leaned in, against him, as next song started playing, its soft warm melody engulfing her heart and soul the moment she heard it:_

'Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone…'

"_You promise?" she asked._

"_I promise," he replied, his voice firm and confident._

'Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight…'

"_I'm going to miss you…" Misty said, as he drew her even closer, their bodies swaying smoothly, slowly to the slow music._

'What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'

"_I wish I didn't have to go…" he said, cherishing the memory of holding her in his arms._

"_I wish too…" Misty sighed. "Why is it always like this…?"_

'I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight'

"_What we're feeling for each other isn't friendship, right?" he said softly._

_Misty leaned against his touch, cherishing the warmth of his touch on her waist and back. "What we've felt has never been friendship…" she said quietly._

'What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'

"_So what is it then…?" he asked and she felt his breath against her ear._

_She slumped against his shoulders. "I wish I knew…"_

'Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah'

"_Would it help if I told you its love?" he said softly._

_Misty felt tears filling her eyes. "Yes, it would surely help if you told me that…"_

'I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life'

"_I wish I could just make you mine right now, Misty…" he said whispered. "Get married to you right now..."_

_Her lips formed a faint smile. "Who said I wasn't yours, Ash?" she whispered back. "I've always been yours, for years, from the moment I first knew you…"_

'What can I do, to make you mine**  
**Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'

"_Just that marriage would make you legally mine," he said, kissing her forehead._

_She raised her tear filled eyes to his scorching gaze, eyes that glittered in the candle light. "It's a shame that dream will never turn real, right?"_

_Ash sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right… It's never going to turn real…"_

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall, in love, with you?

"_Its enough for us to finally know our feelings right?" Misty said, hanging to the very edge of the thread of hope. "Enough to carry our feelings to the next life?"_

"_No. not enough…" Ash said quietly. "Its totally unfair, not letting us live as one in the previous life, and not letting us live as one in this life as well. I am sure the next life is going to be the same… something else, some other prophecy, someone else will always tear us apart…"_

_Misty's eyes were closed. "What's stopping you from making me yours right now, then, Ash?" she pointed out quietly._

_The music had ended and silence encased the two of them. Ash hesitated._

"_you know I can do that… I'll hurt you if I do that…" he said quietly, looking away. "I wouldn't survive if anything happened to you."_

"_Don't you think its ironic that we value life more than the reason we live for?"_

_Ash hesitated. "You're tempting me, Misty…" he warned. _

"_Then don't hold back…" she said. "In any case, I haven't got long…"_

"_Mist…" he breathed her name, his lips brushing against hers ever so gently. "I'm going to miss you so much…"_

_Misty breathed in his scent, kissing him back, lightly. "I'm going to miss you even more…" she whispered, "… after tonight…"_

…

"How's the progress?" Giovanni asked over the intercom. "Has she gained consciousness?"

"No. Not yet, but she'll come around soon. The sedative is wearing off."

Giovanni smiled. "And the test reports?"

"The results are satisfactory."

"So you're positive I made the right choice?"

"There's nothing to prove you wrong or right," said the voice at the other end. "Our tests don't reveal anything about the subject's soul and life source. But as for her physical health, she's perfect, fulfilling all requirements, though we cant take just that as the basis for confirmation."

"I understand."

"That's good."

"I want you to let me know the moment she's awake."

There was a small chuckle on the other end. "Of course…" he said. "But, you must allow me to talk to her before you approach her. it's a sensitive issue we're dealing with, and it will only help us more if we manage to win her cooperation."

Giovanni laughed here. "As you wish… Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"I believe in settling matters without making a mess."

"Have your way. You know I wont stop you from doing things the way you want."

"I'll inform you when she's awake, but I wont let you approach her unless I decide she's ready to face you."

"Though I wont go against your wishes, I think she'll handle me better than she'll handle seeing you."

There was a pause before the voice continued. "I agree you have a point…" he said. "But I'm sure she'll handle it."

Giovanni smiled as the line went dead.

_Looks like this is more difficult for you than I expected… _

_How are you going to handle this…_

…_Jason?_

…

She felt darkness slipping from her vision, and colors starting fill in. Her lips trembled still remembering the feeling of the kiss. She raised her weak fingers, and touched her lips gently, as she felt the last part of her memory fade away.

It was then that she heard voices. At first they sounded like a confusing buzz that made her head ache. But she grew accustomed to it in a few moments and began recognizing words and sounds.

People were walking about, moving around her. she could feel a lot of movement in the air.

_Is this how it feels to be dead? _She wondered. _Did I die? Are they surrounding my body?_

And then she realized that she could raise her hand, even if she felt weak. Surely dead things couldn't do that?

She tried to open her eyes and found bright light shining down at her. she squeezed them tight at once. The next minute, she felt a hand touching her cheek, _stroking her cheek_, almost –

Affectionately?

She opened her eyes slowly, letting them get used to the light. "ASH!" she sat up with a start. Her heart was beating fast, faster than usual, as her vision cleared slowly.

The figure with the dark, untidy hair that she knew so well bent over her, gently easing her back underneath her bed covers, which he drew till her chin and stroked her hair.

"Calm down, Misty…" she heard him say in a voice that was both familiar and unknown to her. "Just lie down…"

Her vision cleared and she saw his face clearly. Her eyes went wide, shock and surprise mingled, joy and confusion blended. She sat up again, her jaw dropped open, one hand covering her mouth, the other hand, supporting her.

"_No way…" _she muttered, dazed, "Mr. Ketchum!"

The man before her smiled warmly. "You guessed right, Misty," he said, easing her back under her bed covers. "I guess its not that difficult to recognize me, right?"

Misty took a deep breath, as she let herself be pushed back into her bed. and then suddenly, the previous incidents came back to her – Drake – the injection – the sudden spark lighting her cabin – and then a stinging pain and darkness.

He grinned. "Yeah, Delia will tell you how much he resembles me," he said jovially.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded, her usual non-nonsense attitude back.

He smiled, but a little grimly. "Let's just say I saved your skin, Misty," he said calmly. "And before you demand to know any more, I'll tell you, I've brought you here so we can talk."

"You want to talk?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, talk," he said. "If you will lie down in your bed calmly, we can talk right here."

Misty scowled. "And if I don't?"

"No, I know you will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jason looked at her and smiled, with fatherly affection evident in his features. "Because, my dear, there are men around and, you haven't worn enough clothes to leave the bed."

Horrified, Misty looked down, to see her body wearing just a white see-through tank top. No innerwear. The ring and the chain she was wearing around her neck was gone.

Flushing blood red, she wrapped herself in the bedcovers at once.

"Sorry about that," Jason said, his eyes meaning every word he said. "We just finished conducting the last of the tests and before we could change you into better clothes, you awoke."

Misty stared at him, noticing every feature on his face which looked like Ash – only twenty years older.

"Where am I, Mr. Ketchum?" she asked quietly, sounding annoyed. "What is this place?"

"To answer your first question, you're in the Special Research and Development Facility," Jason explained. "It's a special, unknown organization that exists under the wing of Giovanni. And in this place.." he gestured with his hand at the lab around her, "we conduct sensitive research and experiments on subjects that are not known to anyone else. What you see here is one of the many labs we've set up in here."

Misty stared, her eyes wide. "Gi-Giovanni?" she stammered, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Surprised?" Jason drew a chair and sat down beside her. "Wondering how that could possibly happen?"

Misty looked on, stupefied.

"After all, I used to be the good guy, right? So how did I end up bad?" he smiled. "Don't worry, I am going to tell you about it all."

Misty frowned. "_Why?_"

"Please, call me Jason," he said putting on a friendly smile. "I understand that you're on a first name basis with Delia, and you're a part of my family, so I think we should address each other similarly."

She just stared, her brain furiously trying to work things out.

"Okay…" he said cheerfully. "Now, before we start talking about the real reason you're here, I'll give you a little background information of this place, apart from what I have already told you. We're not a part of Team Rocket, even if both the Team Rocket and this facility belong to one man. So we really aren't the bad people here. We're just a bunch of scientists and experts in different fields who're working on finding solutions for issues that concern the well being of this world."

Misty's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I told you," said Jason. "Everyone you see here are geniuses, even the housekeeping and guarding staff are some of the most intelligent brains in the world, having skills and talents unique to them. You'd be surprised how well a night guard may heal injured Pokémon... We chose only people with brains to sign up for this Facility. And each one of us here, has a sworn oath to never reveal anything about this Facility to anyone outside these walls. That's one of the reasons we had to bring you here."

Misty shook her head. "I don't understand… You-you were supposed to be missing from home… even Delia didn't know where you were-"

"We're faithful to our oaths, Misty," he said kindly. "I couldn't tell about this place to anyone unless they were a part of it."

Misty looked straight into his eyes. "But you also didn't want to involve Delia or Ash in this, right?"

She was expecting him to protest or evade her remark, but to her surprise he nodded his head. "Yes, you're right," he said simply. "I didn't want my wife or son involved."

"But why?" Misty couldn't help but ask. "Why Giovanni? You were the Pokémon Master! You had all the power and right to start something similar on your own! Why did you have to join forces with Team Rocket?"

"You're confusing Giovanni with Team Rocket, Misty," he explained gently. "That's not the case here. Team Rocket, is, no doubt headed by Giovanni, but it's a complete different organization. My alliance lies with Giovanni and I am in no way connected to Team Rocket. TR has a different base, different rules and different motives and Giovanni uses it solely to obtain any information we require for our research here."

"But Team Rocket have been involved in all sorts of criminal acts!" Misty argued, "Like, Stealing Pokémon, robbing money, kidnapping people and trying to capture rare and legendary Pokémon to make use of their powers for their domination! They've always created trouble for innocent people!"

"I know what you're talking about," said Jason. "Don't worry, most of it like stealing Pokémon and stuff is just a cover up act. Giovanni does this to make sure the government considers TR as a criminal organization. You see, we have our freedom to work here, without the constant bickering of some higher official who has no idea of what we're working on. If this organization wasn't considered illegal and criminal, we'd be manipulated and pushed about to work on what interests the government, instead of working for the global good. We can exist here without any interference from the government, work without any fear of our research being stolen or leaked and work towards the goal that every researcher dreams of-"

"-and that is?"

Jason smiled. "To discover something that would make us history and help the world at the same time," he said. "It's a dream every researcher and scientist has. If you ask your boyfriend, he'll tell you about it."

"My boyfriend?" Misty frowned.

"Silver Oak's grandson," Jason explained. "This is the reason people here joined in and are devoting their time and life to the research."

Misty looked around her at the men and women, both young and old, wearing white labcoats and rushing about their work.

"And Giovanni pays well, mind you," Jason continued. "Of course, when people joined in, they even offered to work for free if Giovanni was willing to sponsor their research and provide them with information for their studies. Its about two decades since we started this Facility and trust me, Misty, some of the research we've done has already been used for the good of the people."

"But I still don't understand why Giovanni is doing all this," Misty said shaking her head. "I don't see why you joined in either…"

"just as expected, You have a sharp mind," he said, complimenting her with a grin. "And Delia never stops talking about how good you are. You've really made a great impression on her, Misty. you really must be someone that good, if Delia has to like you so much…" He paused before continuing. "Well, there's a story behind the reason I gave up my position as the Pokémon Master. I am sure you'll find it interesting…

"Back then, I had already made a name for myself, people knew me, kids looked up to me, I had a lovely wife and a baby I was proud of. I was happy, Misty, I was happy being with Delia, I was happy taking of my son, and guiding young trainers along their paths to success. You could say I was contented with life, young, contented and happy.

"But I wasn't just sitting at home. apart from guiding young trainers – which was just a hobby – I used to work in the Department of Ancient Research." He smiled at her confused face. "That department was closed after I left, so that's probably why you haven't heard of something like that. This department concerned itself by digging into the ancient history of our world. It was our job to unearth myths and legends and unveil the ancient world's secrets and treasures." He stretched back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded behind his head. "It was interesting and challenging, both of which I enjoy a lot…"

Misty almost smiled. "Now that's very familiar…" she murmured to herself.

Jason smiled and Misty couldn't help but wonder how open and honest it was. "I guess Ash takes after me," he said. "But then one day, I found something really amazing and terrifying while I was researching around the Orange Islands. It was something I had known all along, but had never once even dreamed to be real."

Misty tried to keep herself from gawking at his handsome features – which was very difficult since he resembled the man she missed so much – by concentrating on what he was saying. "Orange Islands?" she couldn't help asking. "Do you mean that underwater Labyrinth Temple?"

His grin only widened, relief and joy mixed in his features. "So you have been there…" His eyes appreciated her before his words did. "I takes a lot of courage and brains to find its whereabouts."

Misty blushed a shade of scarlet at his simple praise. _Stop acting like a crushing teenager! _She chided herself. _for Mew's sake he's your friend's father!_

"If you have been there before, you must know what was in there."

Misty nodded. there was no point in holding back. He was telling her so many things, and some part of her heart, did want to share her experience with him. "yes," she said. "We found the Prophecy carved into the walls of the Inner Altar."

"And were you able to decode what it said?"

"No… we didnt know how to decode it until recently…"

"Until recently?" he raised an eyebrow.

Misty nodded again, looking away. "Yeah…until a few years ago…"

"Did you decode it by yourself?"

"No," she admitted. "I had help…"

He smiled. "You found the letter your father left you."

Misty almost jumped, startled. She stared at him, her jaw dropping open. "H-How-?"

"Your father and I were friends," he said simply, his voice straightforward and honest. "And there weren't many things that he didn't share with me."

"You-you knew my father!" she spluttered.

Jason nodded. "Not just your father, your mother was a pretty good friend of mine too," he said.

"But-but I've never heard him-"

"-talk about me? You were a kid back then, Misty. there's no way you would have remembered if he had ever said anything about me."

She frowned. "I find it kind of hard to believe."

"If you get a chance, go check your parents' marriage album," he said simply. "I was their Best Man."

"you were?"

"Yes, but we arent here to discuss that, are we?" he said returning to the matter at hand. "So you finally read what the Prophecy says. Did you tell that to anyone?"

Misty looked away. "I didn't tell anyone about the Prophecy."

"It doesn't matter even if you have," said Jason. "When you said 'we', may I know who was along with you?"

Misty bit her lip, keeping her head low.

"I am not going to pull that person in here, Misty," he assured her. "Trust me. If I may guess, it was Ash with you?"

She remained still. "Yes."

"What are you so afraid of, Misty?" he asked, keeping a friendly, warm voice. "Do you think I am going to hurt you?"

"I don't want you to hurt my friends," she said quietly. "I can put up with anything…but I cant watch my friends or anyone being hurt."

He stroked her hair flashing her a warm smile, his gaze soft on hers. "Spoken like the true Water Goddess, Misty…"

"So you know about this…"

"Yes, I do," he said. "But before we get to that, let me continue with my own story. Just like you did, I discovered the Prophecy, and finding it written in a language I didn't know, I asked your father for help. when he translated what was written, he went into such a depression that he refused to leave the Temple for over a week – of course, I stayed with him. He was an idiot who would rush into doing something without thinking of other alternatives. I couldn't leave him to that fate. And I was worried about you too…" He smiled warmly at her, his eyes showering her with fatherly affection. "You were such a cute little kid back then… You liked riding my shoulder and pulling at my hair."

"…" Misty blushed. "I don't remember…"

Jason grinned, still stroking her hair. "I didn't expect you to," he said. "You weren't older than half a year then. But you were a cute little baby." He sighed before continuing. "Knowing about that Prophecy was really tragic. It hurt your mother so bad that she passed away in a couple of months. After that your father lost all his sanity. Arthur was so much bent on finding a cure or reversing the curse that he refused to touch food or water. The Department I worked for didn't give allowances to research on things that failed to interest the government. I was ordered to drop all research on this matter and to take up the next project that came on. I tried convincing them how important this was, and why more research was needed and when that didn't work, I pleaded. But no, those bastards in there wouldn't hear the end of it. They wanted me to drop and close the file – permanently.

"but I couldn't just do that. Arthur was my old friend, and Sera looked up to me as her older brother. I couldn't just walk out leaving your father to face this alone. I couldn't quit my job, because then I wouldn't have any other way to feed my family, and neither could I just condemn you two to this fate without even trying to do anything about it. It was a difficult situation, and I didn't know what to do until another friend of mine dropped by my home to pay me a visit…" Jason looked deep into her eyes. "Yes, you guessed right – Giovanni."

He rose from his chair and started pacing the floor. "I knew Giovanni from my childhood days – he was a successful Pokémon trainer at a very young age and had suddenly shifted from Pokémon Training to Researching. He wrote many books on Pokémon, their habitats, Pokémon Trainers' Guide, and also books on grooming and taking care of Pokémon. There wasn't much difference in our ages, but yet, I looked up to him. I wanted to be known as a Pokémon trainer who was also a good researcher, just like him. Our paths crossed in the many leagues and tournaments I participated in and after defeating each other repeatedly in a few consecutive leagues, we grew to become friendly rivals. We didn't keep in touch, but we sure read about each other's achievements in the newspapers and magazines, and we never missed each other's match, whether or not we participated in the tournament. In a way, we had become good friends.

"So it was really surprising when I opened the door in the evening, to find him standing on the porch, asking if he could come inside. He spoke about causal things for a while, chatted with Delia and played with Ash. After dinner, he stayed back for the night at our place and once Delia was asleep, he addressed the matter for which he had come to see me. His offer was tempting and simple. He said that he had learned of what I was researching on from someone in the Department and that he had an idea of the situation I was in. He offered to let me research whatever I wished in complete privacy if and to pay me well for my work, if I agreed to quit my job in the Department and join his top secret Facility instead. He didn't hide the fact from me that this facility was illegal and was labeled as a criminal organization by the government. He also warned me that if I ever got caught, it was sure to result in a life sentence or even execution. But he did assure me that my family would be taken care of, if anything happened to me.

"Naturally, I jumped at the offer. Who cared if it was illegal or not? Taking risks is a part of my life and challenges are something that I enjoy even now. All I was worried about was Delia and my baby. If the two of them would be taken care of, I simply didn't bother about what could happen to me. I was overjoyed to have found an answer to the problem I faced. I accepted the offer at once and signed the papers necessary. With our deal fixed, we went to meet your father the next day. I explained the situation to him and what it would take to research on the topic and he was more than willing to be of help to us. that day, we fixed the deal with him as well. Giovanni had agreed to provide us with whatever was necessary to succeed in what we had begun and in return he had demanded a life-long service to his Facility. We recruited members, geniuses in every field and finally established it into what you're seeing today." He paused and took a deep breath, as if remembering all those memories was painful to him.

"during all this time that I have worked with him, Misty, Giovanni has never once come across as a cruel or selfish person to me. In all these years, he has been true to every promise he had made and has contributed more than anyone else ever has to help save the world from destroying its own resources. No doubt he has created Team Rocket which does create a little trouble from time to time, but that is just so that officials concentrate on something else while we sneak information from under their noses. It is with all that research and hard work that it has been possible to save your life, Misty. if it weren't for these efforts by all the people working here, that bite on your arm would have spread its poison throughout your body."

Misty was so shocked with all the startling revelations that she just lay there, petrified.

Jason gazed at her and waited for a few minutes before proceeding. "Now, I have told you why I left home and why I am working with him. Giovanni is a friend, Misty. he's never made me regret my decision in all these years. And its not like we are doing all this research for ourselves. With his contacts in the government, Giovanni has managed to sell our research data to the Department of Research itself, under our very names, giving us credit for the work we have done. And though your father passed away not long after we had started working with Giovanni, he was happy, happier than he was before, to have been able to try his hardest to reverse the curse he condemned you to. And when he did die, he died as a man comforted with the knowledge that he had done everything in his power to save you, even if he had failed miserably.

"Giovanni isn't the bad guy, Misty," Jason said standing close to her again. "His intentions have always been good and from the time he heard of the Prophecy, he has been working just as hard as Arthur or me to find a way to reverse it. And all these years, while I have been here at work and your father has been sleeping peacefully, Giovanni has been watching over you and my son. Jessie and James never were the type to harass people or steal their Pokémon. Yet, their paths always crossed you, frequently. Do you know why? Giovanni assigned them to watch over you and report back to him the progress you two were making in life as human beings and Pokemon Trainers. Though other Team Rocket members have been sneaky and cunning – like Black Tulip, if you remember her – Jessie, James and Meowth have always been innocent and clean hearted. They did their job well, seeing that they never once let you guys suspect of something like this. That's the reason they were goofing up most of the times they pretended to capture your Pokemon." He nodded at Misty's stupefied expression. "Yes, it was all at Giovanni's orders and at my request. You and Ash have no idea how well you have been watched upon by Giovanni from the day Arthur and I signed the deal. Giovanni has always done his best to keep you away from most of the dangerous myths and legends that somehow tend to open up to you. even if he has always been a little ruthless and nasty and arrogant, he's been watching over you and the world like a guardian angel.

"And while he's been watching over my son at my request, he's been watching over you out of his own will. Trust me, Misty, he was just as hurt by the Prophecy as I was and he is just as keen on saving the world as I am. You do realize what the prophecy says, right?" Jason asked. "You do realize who you are, don't you?"

Misty nodded, glumly, the first shock of the bizarre revelation now having faded away.

"Then you must know what would happen if you stayed closer to Ash, right, Misty?"

Misty's eyes flew to meet his, confusion and questions written in her electric blue irises. "if I stayed close to Ash?" she repeated. "What will happen if I stayed close to Ash?"

And for the first time, Jason looked surprised.

"Don't you know who you are, Misty?" he asked.

Misty wanted ot bite her tongue, but instead she answered, "I carry the soul of the Mystical Mermaid."

"And don't you know who Ash is?"

"Ash?" she blinked. "I don't understand…"

Jason suddenly grabbed her shoulders with such intensity that Misty cried out in fear. "You really don't know who Ash is? And you say you carry the mermaid's soul!" he looked so mad that Misty shrank away from him. "How can you be so naive? Or are you so blind, Misty? Look back into your memories – look back to when you knew Ash for the first time! tell me, when was it that you first saw him?"

"about ten years ago," she choked out in half fear, half dread. "I fished him out of Viridian Lake."

"No! not that!" Jason snapped at her, seeming to have lost all patience and kindness. "when you knew Ash first, Misty, not in this life, but your previous! Think back to then and tell me what's similar!

"I-I really don't understand!" she cried out, in anguish, feeling the anguish and desperation emanate from Jason's body. "I really don't know what you're talking about!" The feeling of anguish within her, the memory sort of dream she had just had and all the bone chilling revelations she had heard just now pushed her over the brink of courage and for one sudden moment, panic slipped in, taking control of her senses, filling her eyes with tears.

And then with a sudden moment, Jason calmed down. Misty didn't know if it was the sight of her tears or of the fear written clearly on her features that made him revert to his calm self.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, burying his face in his palm. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you…" He slowly reached for her hand and took it in his. "I forgot the possibility that you might not remember everything. Please, forgive me?"

Misty stared at him, her heart beating loud enough to be heard by him in the silence of the lab. After a few long minutes, she was able to calm down to her usual self.

"are you okay now?" Jason asked in a soft, though a little nervous voice.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am…" she said. "So what were you saying about me staying away from Ash?"

Jason sat on the bed, beside her, and continued holding her hand in his. "You are the Mystical Mermaid, right?"

"that's what my Dad told me."

"You must know the Legend of the Mermaid, the one people Worshipped as the Water Goddess?" Jason asked.

Misty shook her head. "I know that she tried to save pokemon from the bad guys and that a prince saved her life by battling against the bad people… But other than that, I don't know a thing." _How is it that it never struck me to find out more about the legend after knowing you're in me?_ She asked mentally. But she was greeted by only silence. _Hey, you there?_

"well, there is a legend that dates back to that time," he explained. "Its written by the same Prince mentioned in the Legend and it gives a more personal account of what happened there. This document collection was retrieved by me from one of the ruins in Kanto and was earlier kept in the archives of the Department of Research. However, it now resides in the archives here. I have the scanned images here…" he drew out a small palmpad. "I'll read it out for you, since its not the translated version."

"Okay…"

"Listen carefully, because this is one mind-boggling document that proves our theories correct. You'll know about Ash and yourself from this document. Its handwritten by the Prince of the Legend, Misty, the same Prince who risked his life by just loving you. this document is more like his personal diary, and it provides us with enough proof to prove the Prophecy correct…"

…

"Grandpa?" Gary called softly, knocking the door of his grandfather's room.

The door opened and he saw Professor Oak standing before him. "Gary?" Professor Oak looked surprised. "Come on in." he closed the door after Gary and waved him to sit on the couch. "Are you feeling well enough to be walking around? what brings you here?"

"The painkillers are working well, Grandpa." Gary took a deep breath. He had to do this right if he wanted to move things in his favor. "I have something I must share with you," he said slowly. "Its about Misty."

His grandfather looked surprised. "Misty?"

Gary nodded. "I don't know how to being this…but its important that I tell someone I can trust."

"You know you can tell me anything, Gary," Professor Oak said in a grim, but warm voice. "Ease your heart, kid, tell me what's bothering you…"

Gary still hesitated, not knowing how to being. "Well, you know Misty and have been-"

"-I know you two were close," Prof. Oak completed, gently. "I haven't been blind to see how much you were changing since the time you became friends with her, Gary. Tell me what this is about without holding back."

Gary nodded. his grandfather's eyes were still red and he knew he had been mourning over her death. "Grandpa, I don't believe that Misty's dead."

"Gary…" His grandfather looked doubtful.

"No, I'm not saying this overcome by emotion or anything," Gary hurriedly continued. "I have reason to believe that she's not dead."

Professor Oak frowned, his analytical mind back in function. "And what are those reasons?"

"Its like…" And Gary told him how Misty had hinted that she was digging up information about something that could have drastic results and how he had befriended one of the housekeeping staff who had told him that there were surveillance cameras in Misty's cabin though no one knew where it was connected to. He also told his grandfather about how he had been to her room to warn her and how she had told him to investigate a missing piece of the Goddess' statue in the underground shrine. He told him how he had offered to pretend to be her boyfriend, so people wouldn't be suspicious even if they met, and he told Professor Oak about how tensed she had been when she had told him about Drake inviting her to lunch. He told his grandfather about the wound she had on her hand, which caused her a lot of pain, but about which she wouldn't talk and had pleaded to him to keep it a secret. He told him of how he had followed her and Drake to the restaurant and how he had eavesdropped on their conversation. He told him of everything that he had learnt from the conversation and how he had seen Drake inject the supposed medicine in her hand. And then he told how he had followed them back to the point where they had run into Lance and Sabrina and when Misty had suddenly started bleeding from her wound and had just sprinted away towards her cabin, with the most painful and scared expression in her eyes. He then told Professor Oak about how both he and Lance had run after her but had been too late to save her.

"So… now you know why I am doubtful of her really being dead?"

Professor Oak frowned. "I admit I am really baffled…" he said slowly. "But I don't see how Misty could be alive being inside the cabin while it exploded."

"But why would they go to the extent of injecting her with a life-saving medicine if all they wanted to do was kill her?" Gary shot back. "I mean, why risk being seen with the person you want killed just before actually killing her? no one is that dumb, Granpa."

"I agree you have a point there. But we don't know for sure if the explosion was planned or if it was just a freak accident, Gary. You yourself said Drake looked just as shocked as you were. Maybe it was an unfortunate accident."

Gary shook his head. "The explosion wasn't that intense to have obliterated all traces of her," he said. "Both of us know that, Grandpa. If she really were dead, there should have been something more, burnt flesh or traces of bones or something like that… But all we found was blood. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Hmm…"

"I told you she was already bleeding when she ran into her cabin – that was the reason she ran in the first place – and I remember seeing blood trickle down her fingers even as she ran…" he reasoned. "those blood traces could easily have been made by her bleeding wound."

"You have a point again, Gary…"

Gary got up from the couch and stared out of the window, towards the ruins of the cabins. "I still believe that the explosion was a cover-up for kidnapping her. with people believing she was dead, no one would even think of looking for her… It's the perfect way to pull her out of the picture without having to kill her and worry about covering it up.

"But if they wanted her out of the picture, they could have very well just let her die in the explosion they staged," Professor Oak pointed out. "Why kidnap her if they wanted her out of here?"

Gary frowned, his mind working furiously. A part of him already knew the answer, but he didn't know if he wanted to share it with his grandfather. Would Misty be mad at him because he found out? would she scold him if he told Professor Oak?

"There has to be a reason behind kidnapping her," Professor Oak continued, his own mind thinking furiously. "She has to have something her kidnappers want. If it was simple grudge, they would have just let her die. They gave her that supposedly life saving drug and then faked her death. It must mean that they want to keep her alive…"

"There's only one person who can answer this," said Gary. "And its Drake." He looked up, determination blazing in his eyes. "Grandpa, we need to go talk to him."

"But what makes you think he'll confess?" Professor Oak cautioned him. "He's a Judge here, Gary. And since our theory is based on logical deductions and not proof, we cant just barge into his room and demand a confession."

Gary's eyes glittered with a devilish look. "Oh no, he'll sure confess everything," he said firmly. "And I know the right man who'll make him confess even if he voluntarily doesn't."

"Do you know how serious the outcome can be?" his grandfather cautioned him. "Don't do anything stupid. Challenging a judge – and that too someone as respectful and famous as Drake isn't light offence."

"I'm not worried about that, Granpa," he brushed the matter off lightly. "My gut tells me that we'll do the right thing getting hold of him."

Professor Oak sighed wearily. "Who is this other man you mentioned?"

Gary grinned. "Lance."

"What!"

"Lance loves Misty a lot, Granpa…" Gary said smiling at his grandfather's stupefied face. "And I'm sure he'll want to know what happened to his lovely sister-in-law."

The older man sighed. "Do what you think is right… Just make sure you don't regret it later…"

Gary embraced his grandfather. "Thanks, a lot," he said, "for hearing me out without calling me crazy."

It made Professor Oak chuckle. "Thanks for giving me hope about the girl, Gary. I must admit I rather like the idea of her entering our family."

Gary's smile dulled a little. "That idea appeals to me too, but we're just friends. Even if she does enter the family, it won't be with me."

"You mean she loves Ash?"

He nodded silently. "She and Ash have been destined for each other…" he said smiling faintly, as he imagined their faces in his mind. "And I'm happy having her for a sister-in-law…"

Professor Oak patted his shoulder. "You're a gem, kid. You make me proud."

"Thanks, Grandpa." He checked his wrist watch. "I think its time we paid Lance a visit…"

"But wont he be out seeing his family off? Lily and others are returning back, arent they?"

"That's true, but where we talk to him doesn't matter, does it?"

Professor Oak shrugged. "you have a point again."

Gary grinned. "Lets go."

…

_To be continued…_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"_Don't you think its ironic that we value life more than the reason we live for?"_

_Ash hesitated. "You're tempting me, Misty…" he warned. _

"_Then don't hold back…" she said. "In any case, I haven't got long…"_

"_Mist…" he breathed her name, his lips brushing against hers ever so gently. "I'm going to miss you so much…"_

_Misty breathed in his scent, kissing him back, lightly. "I'm going to miss you even more…" she whispered, "… after tonight…"_

_Ash pulled her even closer, his hands tightly wrapped around her slim frame, her hands around his neck. He was leaning forward to deepen the kiss when she suddenly went limp in his arms._

"_Mist?" he called softly, seeing her eyes close. "Misty?" he shook her gently, but she didn't respond._

_His fingers reached for her pulse and when he was satisfied that she had just fallen asleep, he gently carried her to his room and tucked her into bed. _

Ash sighed, as he stared into the darkening sky, his eyes still moist from remembering all the overwhelming memories. and the one he had remembered just now was the last memory he had of spending time with her.

A tear drop trickling down his cheek, he thought back to that night after he had tucked her into bed. He had then packed his things and had taken a good look around that place, not knowing if he would ever return there again.

_Seeing how things are right now, maybe I never will…_

Ash was lying on the damp sand, his arms folded behind his head, hearing the sound of the waves close to him. The silence of the beach broken only by the lull of the sea waves, and the cool breeze blowing against his face, with the whispering swish-swash of the nearby trees, all reminded him of the past he treasured.

The trees, the peace, the occasional chirping of birds, the sky, the smell of salt in the air…everything reminded him of _Her_. Everything was a part of her.

Years…centuries…lifetimes had passed since he had last been here with Her and yet, to him, it felt like it was only yesterday. To his eyes, this secret cove was unchanged and untouched by human hands, and was left as pure as it had been when the Goddess herself had lain there.

In his eyes, Ash could see himself with Her, lying in the sand, swimming in the waves, and hunting for unique shells. He could see himself doing all those things that he had done while spending time with Her. the sky, the sea, the sand, even the very wind seemed to recognize the emptiness that now filled him. Everything there held memories of him with Her, and yet…

_And yet, you arent here…_

Few more tears fell from his eyes, but he made no attempt to wipe them.

"Back then… it wasn't Misty who said all those things right?" he whispered into the air, as if talking to her. "It was you, right? You spoke through her, didn't you?"

He received no reply, but he hadn't been expecting one anyway.

"Since the time I remembered of our past and I learned that you were within her, I have only felt your presence within her at rare times… But that night…you spoke to me… You gave me proof that you were really in there…"

A bird flew high above him in circles, and Ash raised one hand, closing his fingers around the silhouette of the bird against the sky.

"It wasn't like I couldn't tell you two apart… You're both so different from each other, that at times you make me wonder how you ended up with Misty…" This brought a smile to his face. "And yet, there have been so many times when I felt as if the two of you had just blended into one... And yet… I love you both so differently."

He lowered his hand as the Fearrow flew away and then closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of every breath of wind against his body. To him, it felt like Her caress.

"Come back to me…_please…"_ he whispered, tears flowing down his eyes again. "Just let me see you again…"

"_Ash_…?"

His eyes flew open, hearing the familiar voice.

…

Lance hugged Daisy and Violet before lifting Lily off her feet and kissing her. "Are you sure you can manage by yourselves?" he asked, concerned, as he put her down.

Lilly and her sisters had wanted to return back home that very day. They had insisted that they had to take care of things Misty had left behind back at Cerulean City. But Lance believed that they wanted to get away from the place where their little sister had met such a tragic end. Lily had earlier whispered to him that she wouldn't ever return back to the island, even if just to visit Misty's grave.

Lance still couldn't shake the guilt from his heart and it only grew deeper each time he saw tears in the sisters' eyes.

_If only I hadn't involved you in any of this…_ The thought kept repeating itself in his mind, pricking him with every breath he took. _If only I had taken measures to ensure your safety…_

The shock still hadn't worn off. They were too much used to having Misty around to believe she was really gone.

"Don't worry about us," said Violet, patting his shoulder. "We'll look after Lily till you get there."

"I'll join you as soon as I am done here," he promised. "And…" he shook his head, lost for words.

_How can I face them with an honest heart with this guilt on my soul, Mist?_ He groaned inwardly. _Lily…your sisters… they'll hate me if they knew…!_

Pressing down the guilty feeling, he spread his arms wide. "Come on…" He needed their comfort as much as they did.

The three young women embraced him, wiping the tears that filled their eyes.

"I'll miss you…" Lily sniffed. "I don't want to be away from you, Lan…"

Lance didn't even attempt to hold back his own tears. "I know…" he whispered back. "I'm sorry, Lily, I'm truly sorry, Daisy, violet…I'm so sorry…"

The three sisters choked on their tears, while trying to comfort each other.

"-Lance?"

Lance looked over Daisy's shoulder, while the three sisters stepped away. "Gary Oak?" he said surprised. "Right?"

"Yeah," Gary scratched his hair, hesitating. "Sorry to be interrupting you guys…" he said feeling a little awkward, butting into a private moment. "But…I need to talk to you, Lance."

Lance hesitated. "Of-of course," he said quickly. "But can we talk later? Around tonight?"

To Lance's surprise, Gary shook his head. "Sorry, but I wouldn't disturb you unless it was urgent."

"well…"

Gary sighed, looking from Lance to Misty's sisters. "Its about Misty," he pressed.

Lance frowned while Violet, Lily and Daisy exchanged confused glances.

Lance found his gaze suddenly held by Gary's intense eyes.

"I have reason to believe that Misty may be alive," Gary said quietly.

Lance almost jumped. "W-what?" he spluttered.

And that's when he saw Professor Oak take a step towards them and nod gravely.

"I agree there's a possibility she might be alive," Professor Oak said in a reassuring voice. "And that's why I want you to hear what my grandson has to say."

Bewildered and shocked, Lance felt frozen in time, as he stared speechlessly into Gary's serious eyes. The combined look with the bandages and injuries on Gary's face only made him look more serious and dignified than he had looked earlier that day, when Lance had met him.

But before Lance could say anything –

"MISTY MIGHT BE ALIVE!" Daisy demanded, grabbing Gary's collar, her nervously hopeful eyes searching his. "You mean Misty could ACTUALLY BE ALIVE SOMEWHERE!"

Gary nodded, not making any attempt to release himself. "If you'll hear me out, I can explain," he said quietly. "I admit its going to sound far-fetched, but I don't think there's any harm considering the fact that this is the only option left."

Daisy released him, her eyes firm and determined. "I want it all out," she commanded. "NOW."

"Daisy-" Lance started but was again interrupted by Violet and Lily who now surrounded Gary, the three sisters standing tall and firm despite their heartbroken state.

Professor Oak patted Lance's shoulder. "Hear him out, son. I think they've decided that they want to check this out. Trust me, you wont be disappointed."

Lance's shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh. "You are serious, arent you, Gary?"

Gary threw him a look of pure hurt. "You think I would joke about something like this?" he asked flatly, his eyes turning moist. "Misty is _important_ _to me_."

Lance nodded, apologizing. "Please, forget I said that."

Gary brushed it off. "Its not important," he said lightly. "Can we get somewhere we wont be eavesdropped or attract attention? We need to be able to talk in peace."

Lance thought for a moment. "We can talk in my room."

"Are you sure its safe?"

"Yes. I've checked it for bugs myself."

"Okay, then. We can go there."

"But, if Lily, Violet and Daisy don't leave, wont that create suspicion?" Professor Oak pointed out. "I mean, they are supposed to be leaving now, arent they?"

"Yes-"

And then Lily suddenly fainted, collapsing over Gary who managed to support her with his arms. He looked at her, alarmed, but found her winking at him a bare second before closing her eyes again. "I think she fainted!"

"Lily!" Lance patted her cheek gently. "Lily?"

"Lance, look at me," Gary said sternly. "We need to take her indoors."

Lance blinked.

"She'll be fine, trust me."

And then Lance got the cue. "You're right. Lets get her indoors." He almost smiled in relief as he tossed his identity card to Violet. "Unlock the door for me."

Violet pocketed it. "Sure, brother."

…

"Ash? You're here?"

Ash turned around and looked into Brock's panting face.

"Man, I've looked all over the island for you!" He said breathlessly, as he knelt with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Weren't you supposed to be around your guide?"

Ash gave a non-committal grunt.

"Whatever…" his breathing back to normal, Brock walked over to his friend. "What's up, mate?"

Ash blinked back his tears and sat up. "Nothing…" he said trying to sound carefree. "Just thinking back on old times…"

Brock held out a hand. "Come on, lets go."

But Ash shook his head. "I think I'll stay here for a little while."

"No, I mean, you have to come with me now."

Ash frowned. "Why?"

Brock sighed, and for the first time, Ash noted how weary he looked. "Delia and the other girls are going back," he explained. "Its almost time for them to leave, Ash. they wanted to meet you before they left."

"Going back?" Ash frowned.

"Gary believes that the explosion wasn't an accident," Brock said quietly. "He said it was safer to send the girls away."

"Are you serious?"

Brock sighed. "I don't know what to believe…" he said with a tired, dull look. "But I don't mind sending Lana and the others away, even if it isn't true. In any case, I don't think they are even interested in the tournament anymore."

Ash closed his eyes. "I agree…" he said. "Arent you going back as well?"

"No. Tracy and Drew are going with them, so its fine if I stay here."

They passed a few moments in silence, hearing the splashing waves.

"Brock…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss her?"

"I…" Brock choked on his words as tears overwhelmed him. And while he stood there, mourning over the death of his dearest friend, Ash got up and embraced him.

He patted Brock's back. "I miss her too," he said quietly. "Lets go see the others off, Brock."

…

"Okay…" Gary said taking a deep breath. "I'll start from the beginning, so you can understand my reasoning."

"Just hurry up and get to the point!" Violet snapped from across him.

Gary threw her a look of irritation, but when he saw the grief and hope in her eyes, his gaze softened. "Sorry," he said, meaning it from heart. "I'll start."

He was sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor, leaning against the wall while Violet and Daisy sat on the floor opposite him, leaning against the bed. Lance sat on the floor, leaning against the door leading into the bedroom of the room assigned to him. Lily was curled into a ball on the bed, her eyes red with tears, her head resting on Professor Oak's lap.

She had never been close to professor Oak in all her life and neither were Daisy or Violet. In fact, the three of them had never met the professor in person before. and yet, now, when Professor Oak gently patted her shoulder and stroked her, offering her words of encouragement and comfort, Lily felt like she had known him all her life. Every time the elderly man stroked her hair, Lily remembered her father doing the exactly same thing years ago, when she was a child. After Arthur had passed away, so many years ago, Lily had never missed him as much as she missed him now.

True, Lance was with her, but Lance couldn't offer her the same affection and love that her father would.

She looked up with tear-filled eyes at the Professor, and Samuel Oak smiled back at her with fatherly affection evident in his eyes. Lily closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around Professor Oak's other hand, cherishing the affection she had missed and craved for so much.

Gary took another deep breath. Talking about this wasn't going to be easy. He didn't know if Misty's sisters had any idea of what Misty had been doing, or whom she had been working for. True, she hadn't told him either, but seeing misty spending so much time with her brother-in-law, it wasn't difficult for him to figure out she was working with lance.

And that's why Gary knew that Lance would want to find misty as much as he did. Lance wouldn't back off if he understood Gary's logic and raw facts. And that was all that Gary wanted. If Lance agreed to go with him to haul Drake in, Gary knew that they would be one step closer to finding Misty.

_That is considering your reasoning is correct and she's still alive, _a small voice in his head pointed out quietly.

Gary ignored the small voice. _No, I know she's alive, _he told himself, as if to convince himself that his reasoning was right, _She just has to be alive. She cant just walk out on me like this._

"Violet, you might know that Misty met Brock and the others – her old gang – for breakfast yesterday," said Gary. Violet and Daisy nodded. Lily was still curled into ball. "And she brought Lance along with her."

"She introduced me to her friends," Lance explained before anyone could ask. "She said her 'extended-family' had to know me better."

Gary nodded. "I missed breakfast because I was running an errand for her," he said. Lance and Professor Oak frowned hearing this. "In any case, I met her a little later – Lance was with her then. After Lance left, we chatted about a few things, shopped a little and then I walked her back to the stadium. I had wanted to meet her for lunch, but she said she was meeting Drake."

"Drake?" Violet and Daisy exchanged questioning glances. "Who's that?"

"He's the Gym Leader from Orange Islands," Lance explained. "And he's one of the judges here for the League." He sighed. "Yes, Misty told me he wanted to talk a few things with her over lunch… But he's a clean guy, so I didn't see any harm in letting her go meet him."

Gary grimaced thinking about Drake. "Well, I followed her when she went to meet him," he continued. "And I managed to eavesdrop on their conversation."

"You managed to hear what they said!" Lance stared at Gary in disbelief. "I was there too, but I didn't see you or hear them."

"Yes, I heard what they spoke." Gary rubbed his forehead. "Were you guys aware of the wound on Misty's arm? I mean, she was going to tell you about it, but I don't know if she did."

Lance and Lily both said at the same time, "Yeah, I know about that."

This made Violet and Daisy stare at Lily.

"You never told us about that!" Daisy snapped at Lily. "Misty was hurt and you never thought to let us know about it?"

Lily lowered her eyes, looking embarrassed. But Lance answered for her. "Misty's wound wasn't an ordinary Pokémon bite," he said grimly. "She called me in to examine the bite and what I found wasn't pleasant. It's a bite, possibly from an unknow species of Pokemon, and its highly poisonous."

"Poisonous!"

Lily nodded dully. "Misty told me she didn't want to worry anyone about her…" she explained. "Misty wanted to tell you two about it after Lance had found a way to heal it. She made me promise I wont tell either of you about it."

Violet shook her head, looking mad. "Our little sister was poisoned and she didn't want me and Daisy involved? And you supported her? When I find her, she's going to wish she were really dead!" She punched the bed with such force that it shook.

"Ease it, guys," Gary intervened quietly. "This is not the time to be arguing about things."

Violet bit her lip and returned to staring at the carpet.

"Fine, go on," Daisy said instead.

"I thought something was fishy about the wound, but I didn't have any idea of what it was, until I heard her conversation with Drake," Gary continued. "Well, that guy knew loads of things about Misty. He knew she had a wound on her arm, and he knew of the Pokemon which gave her the wound – a pokemon called Byet."

Professor Oak frowned. "Byet…?" he murmured, but refrained from saying anything.

"And well, he made it very clear that he was doing this for someone else and that it was nothing personal. He even knew she was using make up to hide the wound from others," said Gary. "And… he knew, as did Misty, that the poison was spreading rapidly in her body," he said gravely. "And that she isn't going to survive over a year."

A chilling silence enveloped the room, Violet and Daisy looked on shocked. Lily and Lance looked on just as shocked as the others. Professor Oak was the only one who didn't look surprised – but that was because Gary had already told him everything.

"Trust me, I was as shocked as you guys are when I heard it back then," Gary said after a pause. "But what surprised Misty was that Drake had an antidote. and he told her that the person who had sent Drake had wanted him to give her the antidote. It's the first antidote made, and it seems they haven't tested it before – apparently, they wanted it administered to her without further delay. Misty had wanted to know who was paying him, but he wouldn't tell. However, he did tell her that he was doing this for an old friend – acquaintance, I think he said – and that he wasn't doing all this for money.

"Misty wanted him to give her proof to trust him, but all he told her was to either trust him and take a chance, or just wait for a year to meet a certain death. And then, Misty demanded to know what the people he worked for wanted from her. to that, he replied that he didn't know and though they did want something in return for saving her life, Drake did say that she wouldn't be bonded or forced to do what they asked of her. In other words, he made it clear that they wanted the antidote administered to her more than anything else. And well, he said he knew a lot, almost everything, about the real Misty," gary said quietly. "Well, somehow, he convinced Misty and she took the antidote."

"What was the antidote?" Professor Oak spoke up with a thoughtful frown. "Some kind of potion?"

"He injected a liquid into her wound," said Gary. "Something dark crimson in color from where I was sitting, but he didn't explain what it was." He rubbed his forehead. "But there was something else he asked before he gave her the antidote." gary looked at Lance. "Is your relationship with Misty strictly personal or business or both?"

"Excuse me?" Lance frowned, puzzled.

"this was the question that Drake asked Misty," Gary explained. "Tell me, Lance, how's your relationship with Misty?"

Lance shook his head. "I don't get it…"

"Misty didn't get it either," said gary. "But she answered the question. I want to hear your answer so I'll know if she told him the truth or not."

"Yeah, tell us," said Daisy. "You and Misty did make headlines, you know."

Lily grimaced. "I remember one of the reporters asking me about that…"

Lance sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Its both personal and business," he said finally. "Personal, because she's my fiancée's sister and business because we worked together; not because of some bullshit scoop some reporter wrote in the paper. I agree we did spend a lot of time together, but neither of us crossed any limits." He looked at Gary. "And besides, you ought to trust your girlfriend more, Gary. Misty wouldn't do anything wrong."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Don't we all already know that?"

"In any case, I didn't ask this question because of that," said Gary. "I'm just trying to figure out why Drake would ask this question…"

"What did she answer to his question?" asked Professor Oak.

"She said it was strictly personal, unless he counted the two of you being co-workers as judges of the tournament. Drake didn't seem too convinced, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he asked her if she was dating someone and who that person was."

Misty's sisters looked surprised. "Misty was dating someone?" Lily asked, surprised. "She never told me about it."

"You mean, Misty finally got over Ash!" Violet gasped. "Unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable…" Daisy agreed.

"Well…" Gary coughed, mainly to hide his embarrassment.

"Who is that guy?" asked Lily, in awe.

A small smile spread across Lance's face. "Misty finally fell for Gary."

"GARY!" Lily, Violet and Daisy gasped in unison. They almost jumped, their jaws open in bewilderment.

Gary looked away embarrassed. "I don't think now's the right time to be talking about this…"

"Okay, just continue," said Lance, his smile vanishing at once.

"Drake said that the guy who employed him wanted to know about Misty's personal relationships, and that Drake himself didn't know why," Gary said, still looking flushed. "Of course, Misty didn't tell him anything and he didn't insist too much either."

Overcoming their surprise, the three women listened carefully.

"Well, after that, they had lunch, and he managed to make light-hearted conversation," said Gary. "He even made Misty smile…" he shook his head. "Whatever the case, he injected the stuff into her wound, warning her that it would hurt her a little while injecting and then it would hurt like hell after about 30 minutes."

"Well…?"

Gary took a deep breath. "Well, she didn't make a sound while he injected it, but the pain must have been bad, because after that, she looked dazed – as if her senses had gone numb from pain," he explained. "Drake paid the bill and then offered to get her to her room, so she could rest before the next round of matches began. The moment she got up, she lost her balance. She…she swayed on her feet and Drake had to steady her. Though she jerked his hand away and told him she was fine, we both noticed and knew that she wasn't okay.

"She asked him if she was going to see a lot of him after this little incident, but he said that he wasn't going to impose himself on her. and since his task was done, there would be no need for him to bug her again. She looked relieved hearing his answer, and she walked out, with Drake following her closely. After that, I think we both saw what happened. The footage from the surveillance cameras was all over the news." finished Gary. "I did notice you with Sabrina a few tables away, though, so I knew you were keeping an eye on her. So did you just pull Sabrina along, or does she know something about this?"

Lance stretched his legs. "well, Sabrina did know something was wrong, but she didn't explain how or why or even what she knew. She just wanted to watch over Misty."

"I remember seeing her." Gary pressed his palm to the bandage on his face. "Do you remember seeing Misty's hand bleeding while she ran? I mean, I noticed blood trickling down her fingers."

Lance frowned. "Now that you mention it...I think I remember seeing that too."

"But Drake did look just as confused as us when her cabin exploded," said Gary. "I don't know if he had any idea about it or not, but if there's anyone who can tell us anything more about this incident, it will be Drake."

Lily shot her fist in the air to catch their attention. "Gary, you said you had reason to believe Misty's still alive," he voice shook as she spoke. "But so far, you haven't given any."

"I am coming to that," Gary said waving his hand. "Be patient, ladies, you had to know why I am drawing this conclusion. See guys, the whole situation is fishy. First, they send one guy, asking him to give her the antidote, making it clear that they were desperate to save her life. and then they rig an explosion that would kill her." he shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. No one in the right mind would take pains to save someone only to kill them later."

Violet frowned. "Do you have proof that the explosion was rigged?"

"For all you know the explosion might have really been an accident," Lance said. "I agree with Violet."

"But doesn't it seem odd to you that we didn't find any remains of her body at all? I checked with the Firefighters who cleaned up and investigated the case and they were pretty sure that the explosion wasn't intense enough to annihilate all traces of her body. If she had been in there when the explosion took place, they should have found something – body parts or burnt flesh-" Gary and other grimaced at the same time, but he didn't stop talking. "-something to prove she was dead. It just cant be possible that everything about her just vanished into dust."

"But this isn't new," Lance objected. "I mean, we've heard of people being instantly vaporized during blasts."

"Okay, point accepted," said Gary, "flesh and bones and clothes I understand. They can be annihilated. But silver? Metal? Gemstones? No explosion can vaporize those things, Lance. They may break or melt, but they sure don't turn to dust. This wasn't a nuclear explosion to vaporize metals like silver; and I remember Misty wearing a silver chain, and a platinum ring with a solitaire aquamarine."

The others in the room gasped, surprised.

"The Cleanup party should have found something…some trace of these things… They combed the entire perimeter, guys, but they didn't find anything that might have proved she was indeed in the cabin when it exploded." Gary pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, ladies, Lance, think. What do you have to actually prove that she's dead?"

"You are overlooking one important fact," said lance frowning. "The cabin was locked from the inside, Gary. She locked it when she entered her cabin, and I don't see how she could have gotten out before the thing exploded." Gary started to say something, but Lance held his hand. "And accepting that somehow she managed to escape from that place, why would she stay away from all of us? I mean, she sure was in a lot of pain when she ran indoors. I don't see why she wouldn't have rushed to a medical clinic if she had survived, or why she would even stay away from you or me. I don't see why she wouldn't have contacted us if she were alive."

Gary nodded gravely, as he started pacing the floor. "I understand what you saying, Lance, but trust me, Grandpa also voiced the same doubts."

Professor Oak nodded in agreement. "My thread of reasoning ran similar to yours, Lance," he said. "But now I am convinced otherwise. Give it a little more thought, young man. What detail are we overlooking right now? What did the Firefighters find that made them believe she was dead? What was it that convinced them, lance? Think well."

"They found blood stains on the debris…" Lance said, almost dazed. "They said the stains would have been when her body blew apart…"

Lily and Daisy winced. Violet just stared blankly.

"Didn't you say you remembered seeing her hand bleeding when she rushed inside the cabin?" Gary pointed out quietly. "Don't you think those stains could be made from her bleeding hand when she went indoors? Think, Lance, they found the stains on the part of debris of what had been the front door, the floor and walls closest to the front door and the bathroom tiles. Isnt it more likely that they were found in the very places she would have walked through the first thing she entered her room?"

"And even the blast occurred in the bathroom if you remember," Professor Oak added. "She would have entered the bathroom to wash her wound, probably thinking it would help ease the pain and stop the bleeding. And even if you do believe that the stains were made while her body exploded, there is no reason for her blood to be on the walls and floor and on the main door opposite from the bathroom, when she was in the bathroom while it exploded. And if she wasn't in the bathroom, then the intensity of the blast surely wasn't enough to annihilate all traces of her body. So if she was in the cabin, anywhere, we should have found at least something of her body – something other than a blood stained piece of burnt cloth. And if she was in the bathroom to have been annihilated, there's no reason for her blood to be on the floor and walls away from the bathroom." Professor Oak held out stretched his hands. "Analyze this situation, Lance. You're the Elite Four's Leader. You have investigated loads of things before. Deducing this situation should be easy for you."

"My guess is that they managed to nap Misty from the cabin a split second before the thing exploded," Gary concluded. "It means that, she's alive somewhere, held captive, most probably; and whoever's holding her wants her alive. They faked her death, so they're making it clear they don't want anyone looking for her. neither do they plan to hold her for ransom…"

"So that must mean that they're holding her to extract some information," supposed Lily. "And they'll probably kill her once they have it."

Gary shook his head. "Their intention is to keep her alive," he repeated. "They don't want to kill her, that's decided. If they just wanted to kill her after getting some information out of her, they wouldn't have given her the antidote. Misty was in any case living for the next year. That's a lot of time to extract information from someone."

"But don't forget, that is if you believe that it really was the antidote," Lance pointed out quietly. "How can you actually believe that the antidote wasn't a fake?"

"You have a point," Gary agreed. "But why would anyone risk being seen in public with the person they plan to murder just an hour before actually killing her? And don't forget, I heard Drake talk to her. Now whether our deductions are right, or wrong…there's only one guy who can confirm that."

For the next couple of minutes, silence fell in the room. Lance remained quiet, his eyes staring blankly at the wall, his brain surely working furiously. Gary waited. He couldn't do anything more to convince them. Now they had to work it out for themselves.

"You mean to say Drake is the only guy who can tell us more about this?"

It was violet who spoke, her eyes blazing with rage.

"yes," Gary said with a curt nod. "He's the only guy."

Violet slammed the floor with her fist, jumping to her feet. "Fine. We're going to go talk to him _now_," she said with determination blazing in her eyes, "and if that jerk refuses to answer, I'm going to thrash his guts out."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed, jumping to her feet and then offering her hand to Lily. "This time, we're going to handle the talking. No one messes with our little sister and gets away with it."

Lily wiped her tears, her eyes glittering with renewed determination and hope. "We'll make him regret he ever crossed paths with Misty."

They looked dead serious and for some reason, it made Gary smile. "knowing you ladies, I'm sure you execute your threats," he said holding out his hand. "So, are you in this with me?"

And at once three hands fell over his. "Like hell we are!" the three sisters declared in unison. "If Misty's alive, in any corner of the world, we're finding her for sure!"

Gary actually smiled broadly. "And you, lance? Are you still making up your mind?"

Lance flexed his muscles. "I might be hurt, but I'm making him talk."

"So that makes six of us," said Gary, looking relieved. "When I came looking for you, I didn't count on having these ladies with us." The sisters scowled at him for this. "But I'll say that I'm glad and rather relieved that we have you with us." He grinned at them and they winked back.

"Sure you are," said Violet rolling her eyes. "After all, you're just two weak _bandaged_ guys and one old man – definitely not fit to haul in a guy for interrogation."

Lily, Daisy and Professor Oak laughed, and the atmosphere lightened, the seriousness fading away. Even Gary and Lance grinned, sportingly.

"Yes, we're glad we have you lovely ladies to do the dirty work for us." Lance winked at Lily. "Thanks a lot, girls."

"Having you two with us is definitely reassuring," Gary agreed. "Thanks, a lot."

"We're doing this for our sister," said Daisy firmly. "So we don't need thanks."

"Yeah, we should be the ones thanking you for giving us hope," said Lily. "come on, guys, lets go find out all we can about Misty."

…

Delia dabbed her eyes with a white handkerchief, as she sat on a comfortable cushioned chair at the Hoverport, while waiting for her flight. Beside her, Lana had dozed off, tired after all the excitement. Tracy was sitting on the floor beside Iola, his face buried on her lap, still mourning over the loss of his friend, while Iola absentmindedly fiddled with his hair.

The atmosphere inside the Hoverport was silent and glum, with the occasional sound of someone sniffing or sobbing or occasional murmurs made by few other people seated at different waiting cubicles.

"Mom."

Delia looked up hearing the voice. "Ash!" She almost jumped out of her chair, wrapping her arms around her son, bursting into tears again. "Oh Ash…"

Ash hugged her back, trying his best to comfort her. he knew words wouldn't do any good here. These feelings, these emotions that they felt so deeply, Ash knew they couldn't be expressed in any words. All they could do was express it with their actions.

While Ash tended to his mother, Brock caressed Lana's sleeping face. She stirred on his touch, but didn't wake up.

"The poor thing was really tired," said Iola quietly. "She got sick a couple of times, so we called in Nurse Joy – we couldn't find a proper doctor. She said it was probably something Lana had eaten, but… I think its best if you get her to a proper doc as soon as we reach home."

Brock nodded quietly, not looking away from Lana's face, for fear of Iola catching the sheepish look in his eyes. But it didn't stop him from worrying about her.

_She wasn't supposed to start getting sick so soon, right? _he thought worriedly. _That's what the doctor said, right?_ He stroked Lana's cheek lovingly. _I hope you're alright, baby… I hope you're both okay…_

"Maybe you should go with her," Ash said firmly to Brock. "If Lana's not well, you shouldn't leave her alone."

"but…"

Ash shook his head. "There's nothing much for you to do here, anyway, Brock," he pressed. "You'll be more useful being with her. After all, she is your fiancée; she's your responsibility. And in any case, you shouldn't be leaving her alone, Brock, she's as affected by Misty's death as we are."

Delia agreed, "yes, Brock, she needs you more than Ash does. And once she gets better, you can come back here."

"okay, Delia," Brock gave in. "You're right. She needs me more than the situation here."

Ash gave him an encouraging smile. "Maybe you should run back and pack your bag," he said. "You said the craft leaves in an hour, right?"

"I forgot I hadn't packed." Brock started towards the exit. "I'll be back soon." He waved as he walked away.

"Lana's sure going to be surprised." Iola smiled at Brock as he walked out. "How are you, Ash?" she asked turning to him, her expression somber.

Ash looked from Iola to his mother – tried to look okay but failed miserably – and gave up. "I'm definitely not feeling okay," he said solemnly, "and I don't think I'll ever be…" He shook his head slowly. "But I am over the shock now… I think…"

"Oh Ash…" Iola held out her hand and Ash took it. "To say the truth, I don't think I'll ever get over the shock." He wiped the tears that filled her eyes, even as she gave Ash's hand a warm squeeze. "It hurts even more, because its been ages since I last saw her… and I was going to see her last night…"

"You're feeling cheated, right?" Delia said slowly. "Its been ages since I saw her too…"

Ash didn't say anything. He understood how cheated they felt – it was months since he had met her in person, or had even spoken to her. And after such a long separation, he had seen her from far, unable to even wave out to her or talk to her.

"Where's May?" Ash asked instead, not wanting to talk about Misty. "Brock told me she was here."

"Oh yeah, she and Drew went out to get some medicines for Lana," said Iola. "I know you must want to talk to her…"

Ash shrugged. "And Max?"

"Max is staying here," she said. "it seems Gary's made him his apprentice, so he's going to be here helping him out. May threw a tantrum when he said he was going to stay – you know she's too protective about her brother... but well, finally, Gary managed to convince her that it was okay for Max to be here." she flashed him an weary smile.

Ash looked around. "I don't see Gary here…"

"I don't where he is. I haven't seen him since lunch, when he spoke to May…"

"And Max is with him?"

"No, Sabrina – the Saffron City Gym Leader dropped in after lunch and borrowed him." Iola shook her head. "She didn't say why or for what, but assured May that she'd take care of him. That's the last we saw of Max…"

Ash was surprised. "Sabrina knows Max?"

Iola shrugged. "Well, they did pretend like they were friends…"

Ash sighed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Delia pushed him gently onto a chair and sat beside him.

"What about Dawn?" Ash asked again, mainly to keep the conversation going. "She's going as well, right?"

"She's in there," Delia nodded to a corridor leading away from the waiting lobby. "She went to call her mother."

"She's been really shaken," Iola said grimly. "And though she's older than Max, she's more of a child at heart than he is.

"She was such a bubbly little thing only yesterday morning," Tracy said slowly, pushing himself to his feet and stretching his limbs, stifling a yawn, "and now she's like the total opposite of the Dawn we knew… The poor girl's really shocked…" He embraced his friend. "Its obvious…" he added shaking his head. "She saw it happen with her eyes…she saw Misty moments before she died…"

…

_Is – is this true?_ Misty stammered, even while speaking mentally. _Tell me, is this true!_

And yet, all she was greeted with was silence.

_Where are you, Goddess? _She pressed, searching for even a tiny whisper of her presence. _Come on! Don't scare me. How long are you going to play hide-and-seek?_

And yet, she found a bone chilling silence in response; an emptiness she couldn't fathom.

_Where are you?_ she pleaded desperately. _Please…I need you!_

"Now that you know where things stand, I'll address the topic I brought you here for," Jason said gravely. "I'll warn you its not pretty, and since you already know about the Prophecy, there's no point in hiding anything unpleasant."

Misty nodded once.

Jason took a deep breath. "Alright… The Prophecy warns us of impending danger to the existence of life on earth. However it wasn't clear about the cause of this danger. This is another thing that Arthur and I worked on. We dug out many facts from the different legends surrounding the Supreme Island and the Temple. Also we unearthed many more documents existing from the Prince's time that explained some myths and dismissed some others – they're diamond mines if you love history – and well, most of them are predictions of the future. Mind you, they are not prophecies, just logical predictions – most people confuse between the two, they end up mistaking a prediction for a Prophecy most of the times… " He smiled faintly at this. "And well… we finally managed to understand what the Prophecy was warning us about."

Misty locked her gaze with him.

"The Prophecy was warning us about _you,_ Misty," Jason said gravely. "The danger we're all facing in the near future is _you_."

…

_To be continued…_

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update! Seriously, GOMEN NASAI! I know I had promised I would update last week, the moment my exams got over, but then I wasn't home and I couldn't carry my laptop around with me… **

**So well, I am back now and I just finished penning this chapter. ^_^ I know this doesn't tell you much and its more of a filler chapter, but I had to mention what all my characters were doing while Misty was having her interview with Jason. **

**But I hope you liked reading the chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible. (Ah, no this time I really promise not to slack off ^_*)**

**And once again, apologies to all those who have reviewed so far, since I didn't find time to reply to each review like I usually do. **** I was really busy with exams so I didn't get time to review to each one of you personally like I like to do. Well, thanks for reviewing guys :D **

**Take care,**

**Stay tuned for more ^_^**

**Lots of love,**

**Mist7**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

May peeked sideways, as discreetly as she could, at her silent companion. It was getting dark and the black drapes hung in all the shops and restaurants in the street for mourning the death of a League Judge, and almost empty roads only made the atmosphere more somber. Drew walked in slow, but steady steps, not talking, not looking at her, just staring straight ahead.

Ever since the news of misty's death had been confirmed, May had been thinking hard about one thing – her future. May had seen Ash briefly during Misty's funeral and Ash had been oblivious of the world around him. And for the first time, May had seen the depth of love he had for Misty. at that moment, she had unconsciously realized that Ash could never, love another woman… that for whatever reasons he had agreed to date her, it wasn't because he was head over heels in love with her.

_Probably he hadn't realized how much he loved her until he saw her dead…_ she had thought.

And that had brought Misty's words back to her –

'…_someday, you'll find the man you are destined for, the man who will love you with all his heart…'_

May had always known that Drew loved her. he had even told her, confessed to her that she was the only girl he would ever be able to love.

"What now, May?" Drew suddenly asked, cutting through her thoughts.

May jumped, startled with his unexpected words.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her wrist to keep her from falling. His concerned eyes searched hers.

May panted, pressing a hand to her heart, trying to catch her breath. "You-you just startled me…"

"Sorry." He let go of her hand. He started walking again.

"What did you just say?" May asked, falling into step with him again.

He looked away. "I asked what's next."

"um…"

"I meant about us," he said quietly.

"About us…?" May dulled. "…."

"I guess this means this is the end for us, right?" he spoke in a low, dull voice. "I guess I don't stand a chance winning you now…" His shoulders slumped.

May thought back to what Misty had told her and then to what Ash had told her. and before she even realized what she was doing, she stopped, grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close to her, and dropping the paper bag she was carrying, she stood on her tiptoes and –

Kissed a very startled Drew.

"I'm sorry I hurt you!" she cried, breaking her kiss and sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so sorry I never understood how much you loved me, Drew!"

Still startled, Drew just stared speechlessly.

"If-if you'll give me-give us another chance…" She looked into his stunned eyes through her own tear-filled ones. "I'll make myself worthy of your love!"

_Is-is this for real? _Drew thought, stunned. His mind was still in shock after having been kissed so suddenly and so unexpectedly by the girl he thought he was going to never get. And then he felt her warm tears seep through his thin shirt. _Holy crap! This is real!_

"I'll-"

"-shhh!" He cut her off, kissing her fiercely, enjoying the feel of her warm, soft body pressed against his in a tight, close embrace.

May felt slightly dizzy, being kissed properly for the first time, and she leaned against him after they had broken the kiss.

"Am I a good kisser?" Drew smirked.

May glared at him, blushing fiercely. "You are…" she murmured.

Drew smiled, looking happy for the first time in a long time. "You aren't that bad yourself." He bent down to pick up the bag she had dropped.

They started walking, May's hand looped through his. "Does this mean, that you're giving me another chance?"

Drew gazed into her eyes with such honest love and affection that May's heart melted. "No. this means that _we're_ giving _us_ a first chance." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Drew," May whispered, not remembering when she had felt so happy before, "I finally realized that my heart loves you…"

Drew grinned. "I'm relieved," he said. "I thought those words would never come from you." he leaned sideways and kissed her forehead.

May blushed, her cheeks growing hot.

"If its okay, would you mind if I asked you sometehing?" Drew said softly.

"What is it?"

"How are you going to tell Ketchum about this?"

May lowered her gaze. "I don't know…" she admitted. "But I'll have to tell him sooner or later…"

"Would you heed my advice?"

"Of course."

"May," Drew said in a serious voice, stopping again, "Don't tell him about this now."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't tell him before the League's over," Drew explained. "He's just lost his best friend in the most tragic way, and right now, he's looking for comforting arms, May. If you tell him you want to break up now, I don't think he'll be able to handle it emotionally."

"Hm…."

"And this League is important to him," Drew said gently. "We shouldn't be the cause for him losing this League, right? Especially since Misty wanted him to win this tournament…it's important that we support him till the end."

May hesitated, still unconvinced. "But wouldn't that mean cheating on him?" she shook her head. "No, its not right…"

"Trust me, May… for now, the most important thing for Ash is to win this League. Everyone knows Misty wanted him to win it – its almost like her last wish…" Drew's eyes blazed with warm reassurance. "see what the priorities are, May… Trust me…"

May understood. "Okay, if you say that's the right thing to do…then…" She gave him a smile. "…then I'll do just as you say."

Drew smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "And just to ease your mind till then, I promise I wont kiss you or do anything that would make you feel you're cheating on him."

May stared at him in awe.

He winked at her. "We'll stay friends till you finally break up with him, okay?" he patted her cheek. "Till then, I'll dream about us…"

May smiled and hugged him back. "you're the best!"

"Come on, lets head back," said Drew, starting to walk again. "Lana needs the medicines, right…"

"Yeah…"

…

Drake sat on a comfortable chair in his room, eyes closed in deep thought, but comfortable was the last thing he felt. He was still wondering if he had made the right decision agreeing to help Jason out.

_Why would Jason want her killed?_

He took a swig from the mug of steaming coffee.

_Why did you drag me into this, Jason?_

He took another swig as he looked at the television screen.

_I would have been so much happier if you hadn't come home that day…_

The news was still covering Misty's death. Obviously, the tragic accidental death of a Judge of the Supreme League who just happened to be the world-favorite Fourth Sensational Sister would be a good scoop, especially if they could prove or even spread a rumor that her death wasn't accidental. The media was surely going to bury its nose into everything related to the League now. Drake worried over what he would do if some sharp witted journalist made the connection. How was he going to explain to them that all he had been trying to do was save the soul of the Water Goddess from death? Was this how Goddesses treated the men trying to save them?

_Misty… _

THUD THUD!

Drake jumped, almost upsetting his mug of coffee, hearing the unexpected loud knock on his door.

THUD THUD THUD!

"Okay… cool down…" he murmured to himself. "Its probably them…" He left his mug on the window sill and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unlocked the door. The moment he drew it open –

S – M – A – C – K!

T – H – U – D!

"OWWW!" Drake cried out in reflex, as he crash-landed on the floor. He heard his docor being slammed shut just as he felt another hard smack on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Slowly, ignoring the bone breaking pain in his jaw, he opened his eyes to see a young woman lifting him by his collar. He tried to get up but couldn't, and realized that the woman had him pinned to the floor with her legs, as she sat on his stomach.

He felt another hard smack land on his other cheek, that made him see stars in his head. His head swimming, he forced his eyes open again and finally managed to take a look at the young woman. Drake's eyes ran through her hair and face, remarking the similarity between the two faces.

"Where's Misty?" she snapped. "What did you do to her!"

Drake blinked, trying to clear his head.

"TELL ME!" the woman demanded, shaking him again. "Wh-"

"-Violet," another voice interrupted quietly, but firmly, "that's enough."

Ash Drake focused his eyes, he saw Professor Oak standing before him, his hand outstretched.

"Its okay," said Professor Oak, "come on, Drake, get up."

It took him a few minutes to get his bearings, but finally, Drake took Professor Oak's hand and pulled himself up.

"Lily, get a wet towel," said Professor Oak calmly. "He's bleeding." He turned to the woman who had pinned Drake earlier. "You shouldn't hit people this hard, Violet. You know he's just as injured as these two here."

In response, all three women in the room glared at Drake.

"Lily, the towel," Professor Oak calmly repeated again before turning back to Drake. "Seeing that you arent surprised by our visit, we must assume that you were expecting us."

Drake bowed his head. "I was expecting some sort of confrontation," he murmured quietly. "I sure didn't expect to be punched by a woman."

AS he looked up, he saw a scowling Lily pass a wet towel to Professor Oak, which the professor handed to him. Drake accepted it gratefully and pressed it to his bleeding cheek.

"These young ladies are Misty's sisters," Professor Oak explained. "So you cant blame them for treating you this way, Drake. I have to admit I am rather disappointed with you."

Drake sighed. "I'm sorry… I really am…"

"and you saying sorry is going to bring our sister back!" the third sister snapped.

_Daisy? _Thought Drake, _If the other two are Lily and Violet, this one has to be Daisy._ Everyone knew about the Sensational Sisters.

He sighed and lowered his head further. but he wasn't surprised they hated him. He had contributed to their sister's death, though unknowingly and indirectly and their reaction was obvious. But what really stung his heart was the disappointment in the professor's eyes and voice.

'_I am rather disappointed with you' _the words echoed his mind.

"I think you have something to tell us, Drake," said Professor Oak calmly. "Why don't we all sit down and you can start explaining things?"

Drake nodded numbly. He had expected Lance and Gary to come barging in and to an extent, even Misty's sisters' appearance wasn't as surprising as Samuel Oak's presence.

Professor Oak settled on the cushioned armchair by the fire-place, but Misty's sisters and Lance and Gary remained standing, circling him. Bandaged though they were, both Lance and Gary radiated power and authority.

"Gary? Lance? Sit down," said Professor Oak coolly. "And that goes for you two, Ladies, take a seat. something tells me this little explanation is going to stretch long."

"NO thanks, Granpa," Gary said stiffly. "I'm fine standing here."

"Relax, Gary," his grandfather said with a carefree wave. "Drake's not going to run."

Gary hesitated, but finally, settled down on one of the chairs. "If you say so, Grandpa…"

"Ladies, please," Professor Oak pressed. "Sit down. Lance, you too."

When everyone had settled down, Professor Oak looked at Drake. "So, we're ready to hear you out, son," he said. "Why don't you start from the beginning? And don't hold anything back. Gary eavesdropped on your conversation so, we already know what happened when you met Misty for breakfast, yesterday."

Drake looked surprised. "He eavesdropped on us?"

"Apparently, Misty told him she was going to meet you."

"I see…" Drake took a long breath. "Before I start, I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be involved in this, Sam."

Professor Oak smile. "My feelings match yours."

"But, still, _why_?"

"Misty is family to me, Drake," Professor Oak replied firmly. "She's been a part of my family for almost a decade now. And I've known her since before she was born…"

Drake stared in disbelief –

– as did everyone else in the room.

"I knew your parents," he explained. "Jason and Silver were friends with them."

"Jason?" Lance and Gary exchanged glances, as did the sisters.

"Ash's Dad," Professor Oak said with a nod. "And my son Silver. So you see, Drake, it would be rather unfair if I didn't take interest in this affair. Now, if you'll just tell me, why did you do this, Drake? What made you do something like this?"

Drake gritted his teeth. He so much wanted to yell at Samuel Oak that he had done this for Jason; but then Jason had specifically told him not to reveal his name to anyone. Should he betray his friend and tell them the whole truth? Or should he stay loyal to the friend who had betrayed him?

"I did it for Jason."

Everyone stared at him, including Professor Oak.

_Did I just say that!_ Drake didn't even know he had spoken until he had heard himself speak. _Crap. _

"What did you just say?" Professor Oak asked shocked.

This time, Drake didn't look away when the professor's burning gaze met his. He was telling the truth and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I did all this for Jason," Drake repeated slowly. "I realize there's no point in hiding things any further, so I'll tell you everything, right from the beginning.

Professor Oak leaned back. "Fine then, go on."

Drake took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and sat back into his chair. "Okay… everything started last year, early December, to be more specific," he started. "I was, as usual, busy with Gym and the upcoming League. It was a Sunday and when I opened the gym, I had never expected to see Jason first thing in the morning, standing before the Gym doors. Of course I was surprised – who wouldn't be, considering the fact that he had gone missing several years ago. I hadn't seen him for the last…" he shook his head. "…for almost 20 years. So you can imagine how surprised I must have been to see him standing at my door, asking if he could come inside.

"Well I was happy to see him. We spoke for long hours about different things. He didn't tell me anything about himself but he seemed to know almost everything that was happening everywhere. He even seemed to know everything about me, about all that I had done in all these years…" He shook his head. "I admit I was rather surprised by all this… I mean, I was set to wondering how he knew about things that didn't even make local headlines back at my hometown. I did try to ask him, but he brushed the matter off. Sometime in the evening, he asked me if I would be interested in doing some social service.

"Well, I agreed to hear him out and he did warn me that it was illegal. At first, I was confused; I was still wondering why would someone as famous as Jason do something illegal. But then, he explained that he was working away from government so he could save one girl from premature death. So when I did agree to hear what he had to say, he explained about Misty, about how she had been bitten by a Lost Species of Pokémon and how the poison was spreading in her blood. I'll say so much that he had me convinced that I would be doing the right thing lending a helping hand," said Drake. "And it hurt all the more learning about it all because I had met this girl before, few years back, when she was just a young kid. She was with Ash when he competed for the Orange Cup and I remember seeing the fighting spirit in her. and of course, she was constantly making headlines over the last couple of years, flashing that orange haired beauty and talent of hers – so it was impossible not to recognize her. I haven't seen a girl with talent like hers or hair so fiery in all my life…" he smiled fondly at the memory. "So it came as a shock when Jason told me she was going to die soon unless given an antidote he was developing in a secret lab.

"he told me he wanted me to be the one to administer the antidote in complete secrecy since he couldn't do it himself for reasons he wasn't allowed to say," Drake shrugged. "I didn't want to pry and I was eager to help in any way I could. After all, Jason Ketchum was my mentor and… I have always looked up to him."

"So you agreed to take his offer," Gary murmured softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes…" Drake sighed. "Well, he left home the next evening saying that he'd get in touch with me when the time was right. After that I didn't hear from him for months, until last week. He had me picked up from outside my gym and brought to someplace blindfolded. I have no clue where that place is, but it took us about two hours to get there on a Chopper and I think they just went in circles for a good part of that time. When we finally got there, I didn't ask him where the place was and he didn't tell me. He showed me around a couple of labs and then gave me the vial that contained the antidote. But he did tell me that he wanted to keep her alive because he cared about the girl…"

Lance looked at him sharply. "What else did he tell you?"

Drake frowned. "Nothing much, I assure you," he said thinking hard. "But he did promise that he only wanted to save the girl."

"we can guess that much," Violet snapped, suddenly getting up. "We want something valuable out of you. Surely, he would have told you something more than just how to give her the antidote."

"Yeah, there's one other thing," Drake said warily, pressing the towel to his still bleeding cheek. "When he spoke to me two days ago, he did tell me that after I gave her the antidote, they were going to extract her from here-"

"-extract?"

"Kidnap?" Drake suggested. "That's what he meant, anyway. He said that he wanted to examine her for himself, just to make sure the drug is working, that its taking effect. He promised that after a few days' he would have a brought back here safe and sound," he explained.

"And you trusted him?" Lance asked incredulously.

Drake answered him with a blazing stare. "Wouldn't you trust your mentor?"

Lance fell silent.

"He's right," Gary agreed. "We arent talking about _some_ Ketchum here... Its _Jason Ketchum_, everybody…" he shook his head looking disbelieved. "The youngest guy ever to become Pokémon Master and the guy who literally taught the world to love Pokémon; everyone looked up to him. He was the one who actually unveiled most of the ancient history. He only had to ask and the world would have given up everything for him."

"That's because he was a kind man with a generous heart," Drake continued. "He's always helped people, you know. He did great things, like starting up free schools for those kids who couldn't afford taking up contesting and training and free food and medical care for all their Pokémon. he donated more than half of what he earned and he did a lot of charity. He regularly travelled to wild provinces, to check on the wild Pokémon."

"Pokémon poaching in Kanto, Orange and Jhoto drastically reduced because of the strict measures he implemented," Gary added. "So, you see, Lance, its difficult not to trust a man of Ketchum's caliber."

Lance nodded. "Now that you mention it, I do remember reading about all this."

"I cant believe someone like him would be mixed into something like this…" Gary said, shaking his head. "Grandpa… What do you think?"

"Did you say Jason wanted to extract her after administering the antidote?" Professor Oak asked, thinking.

Drake nodded. "Yes. That's what he told me."

"And you absolutely had no idea about the explosion?" Lance pressed.

"I swear on my soul, no," Drake replied gravely. "I had no idea he was planning something like this… If I had known he was going to kill her…" he shook his head. "If I had known, I'd have contacted the authorities at once." When he looked at others, he had tears in his eyes. "Heaven knows that I just wanted to be able to save her life. I'm not a murderer…what would I stand to gain doing something as hideous as this…"

Gary got up. "Have you spoken to Jason again?" he asked.

Drake nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, I spoke to him today morning."

"And what did he say?"

"He…" Drake thought back to his conversation. _"_He said '_Trust me, old friend, I _did_ save her life. My intentions have always been and will always be to save her life.'"_

Violet felt a prickle run down the back of her neck. "Does that mean she's alive?" she thought aloud nervously. "Does it mean he's saved her life?" she looked from Drake to Professor Oak. "Professor?"

Professor Oak closed his eyes thinking. "Did Jason tell you she was dead?"

"No."

"Did he say she's alive?"

"No." Drake pressed the towel again to his cheek. "Come to think of it, he didn't say anything about her being either alive or dead."

Professor Oak stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

"So, why did you believe she was dead?" asked Lance. "Didn't it occur to you that this was just Jason's strategy to kidnap her?"

"But if that was the case, why did he have to make it so she was officially dead? I mean, he had promised to release her in a few days. If he wanted to release her, why make others believe she was dead?" Drake countered. "And oh, I forgot to tell you something. Today, when I spoke to him, I was frantic, almost on the verge of panic. I didn't know what to do… But Jason himself told me that if you came, I was to tell you everything, everything truthfully."

"_WHAT?"_

Drake shrugged. "He told me I was to tell you everything and help you in any way I could, since I wasn't really a part of his organization. But then again I disobeyed him…"

"Disobeyed him?" Lance frowned.

"Yeah, he had told me not to reveal his name," Drake said quietly. "He told me to tell you everything, except reveal his name. he said that you guys shared a long past and that telling you about him would hit a sore spot that would eventually build up enough power to destroy everything he has worked to build up to now. And he said he didn't want to confuse 'Misty's Friends' from their goal by revealing his name…" He gave a helpless shrug. "I really don't understand what he meant, or how he is a sore spot for you guys, but still, I should've remained loyal to him… but I really sold him out now."

Lance gave him a long look. "And why did you tell us his name? I mean, what reason would you have to be disloyal to your mentor?"

Drake shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe Violet's punch affected my tongue or maybe it was Lily and Daisy's words… or probably it was Professor's disappointment…" his damp towel was by now stained with blood. "I don't really have any reason to be disloyal to Jason… except that he wasn't entirely truthful to me."

They were silent for a few moments. Drake studied the faces of others in the room, all of them looked deep in thought and worried. It took him a minute to see that there was one person less in the room.

"So, it does fit into Gary's theory," Lily said walking back into the room with a first aid kit. The others looked at her, as if surprised to hear her speak. "Jason has her alive, but he has no intention to return her to us. He plans to keep Misty for good." As she spoke, she sat beside Drake and gently cleaned the wound on his cheek, and applied an antiseptic cream to it before securing it with a neat bandage. "There, that should stop the bleeding for a while," she said, smiling at him. "My sister shouldn't have hit you this hard. I'm sorry." As Lance and the others watched, surprised at her kind gesture, Drake looked at her in disbelief. "I understand you were trying to save her when you took up the job."

"LILY-"

"Come on," Lily said grimly. "If Drake hadn't accepted this task, Jason would have had someone else do it. Its not like its Drake's fault. And apart from all that, we wouldn't have known it was Jason behind all this if Drake hadn't told us."

"There's still no way to prove its Jason's doing," Violet pointed out. "We wouldn't know if he's lying to us."

"No."

Everyone looked up to see Gary talking after a long time.

"No," said Gary slowly. "We'll know if or not Drake's lying to us." he got up from where he was sitting. "You knew who Misty is. Who told you about that?"

"Jason did," he replied. "Shocking, isn't it?" Drake stared away blankly. "Its one of the main reasons I agreed to help him out."

"Why did you believe him?"

To this, Drake gave a dry laugh. "He gave me enough proof," he explained. "There's this certain underwater temple around the orange islands. He took me in there and showed me the prophecy carved into the wall and then he showed me authentic research documents that Misty's father had written with his own hands. And once you read those documents, and think back to the talent the girl has, its impossible not to see the similarity between Misty and the Water Goddess. There's no way it could be a coincidence, Oak, trust me. Misty's the real thing – and this is the real reason behind why Jason wanted to keep her alive."

"So you have been to the underwater cave?" Gary asked, feeling a thrill run down his spine.

"Yes."

"Would you happen to know how to read the symbols?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Read the symbols?"

"I had Misty decode some of them, but they don't make much sense when you read them that way."

"Where did you find those symbols?"

Gary sighed. "Long story."

"Then you know about her too?" Drake looked surprised.

Gary scratched his head. "I had a suspicion… I noticed several things about her and making a connection between them wasn't so difficult…" he said slowly. "But my suspicion turned to proper belief when I heard you talking to her. I mean, she did accept what you said, so it was difficult to believe otherwise."

"-HOLD ON A SECOND!" said Lance almost thundered. "Will you two at least tell us what's going on? Misty's a Water Goddess? What the heck do you mean?"

"Er…"

"Were you hiding this from us, Gary?" Daisy asked sharply. "What is this all about?"

Violet glared at him. "Out with it. We want to know."

Gary scowled. "You don't have to sound so rough. I was holding back because I didn't want to shock you anymore than you already were."

"Okay, okay," Professor Oak intervened. "Now that we have heard about it, will you explain, Gary?"

Gary sighed. "Yeah… but just brace yourselves for the shock of your life."

Drake smiled. "I assure you all, its probably the biggest shock you've ever received."

"Tell us if you know anything else," Gary muttered hotly before turning to others. "Okay… to begin with…" He told them about his trip to the underground Shrine on Supreme Island, about how he and Max had visited the Goddess and had looked for a small chipped part in the body of the statue. He told them of the vision he had had, skipping all details except for how familiar the Goddess had looked and how she had guided his hand to the small chipped portion near her navel. He told them how warm the statue had felt to touch and how similarly warm the gemstone Misty was wearing had felt. He told them of the other gem that Ash had and how it had turned suddenly hot and then ice cold after the explosion. He told them of what Ash had told him. He also told them about telling Max about the story of the Mermaid, written by the Prince himself, the most authentic account of what had happened back then. He told them of what Tracy had told him about the Prophecy he had witnessed and of some of the legends and prophecies that Misty had witnessed before during her travels with Ash. he conveniently skipped the part about Glow and Misty's Lugia and about the fact that Misty was training Ash.

_Some promises are meant to be kept secret._

Lance and the others looked paralyzed with shock when he stopped.

"It all fits," Gary said finally. "Everything that I experienced myself and all that Drake told us, it all fits."

"Hmm…" said Professor Oak, recovering first. "Now I understand why Jason took the pain to save her life…"

"You do?" Lily looked up.

Professor Oak got up and started pacing the floor slowly. "Maybe I do…" he said, still thinking deeply. "Because, you see, kids, there is something you should know about the Water Goddess. Do you know what she is worshipped for?"

"For providing us water," Violet answered, firmly. "She's the Goddess of Water, but she's also known as the Goddess of Life. She's the Elemental Spirit, the only Spirit in fact, who supports life on Earth."

"All Pokémon and humans… all beings with a soul to be more specific, are said to be born from her," added Daisy. "The Water Goddess is like the mother of all living things in this world."

Lance nodded. "I too am an ardent worshipper of the Goddess," he said. "We pray to her for good health and good luck."

"She's the goddess of luck," Gary said quietly. "She's the Goddess of luck who supports life on Earth. Without her, there would be nothing to support life – nothing new would be born…everything would die."

Professor Oak nodded. "You're all right. The Water Goddess supports all life. if she were to die…"

"…Oh god no!" Lily covered her mouth with her palms, shocked, as realization dawned on her. Lance put his arm around her, trying to offer comfort.

"But I still don't understand how Misty could be the Goddess!" Violet argued. "I mean, I was around when mom was expecting Misty and I was old enough to _know_ where babies came from, mind you." She did not sound the least embarrassed to voice her words, nor did anyone smile in the room. What she had voiced was a genuine question. "I remember Mom and Dad praying to the Goddess for a healthy child and a safe delivery at the shrine, they regularly prayed for their baby…we sisters prayed too. But thing is, Misty didn't appear out of nowhere, and she didn't have any halo around her head when she was born. My mom gave birth in a normal hospital room, with the doctor and nurse assisting her. and it wasn't like they were faking anything-"

"-yes," Daisy agreed, frowning. "I remember hearing her screams while waiting for her outside. And Misty was a normal baby. There was nothing different or special about her. she was pretty as a baby, I agree, prettier than most babies are, but that was it."

Violet nodded. "She was always slow at home, the least talented when it came to anything, when she was a kid. There's never been anything out of the ordinary about her, unless of course you count in her flaming hair and exploding temper. Come on, she couldn't even fight back when she was picked upon by either us or other kids. If she were a Goddess, even pretending to be normal, I doubt she would have let herself get beaten up so often." She sighed, getting sentimental remembering all the memories. "But she's always been normal and average, until of course, she came back home about four years ago and started taking care of the gym. ever since then, both her talent and beauty have suddenly developed into a worldwide sensation…"

"You do have a point," said Drake. "But Jason told me so much that its possible that Misty realized she carried the soul of the Water Goddess only after she returned back home; probably because when she was alone in there, she must have found something that told her who she was."

"You mean there was something at home?" Daisy looked at him in disbelief. "We lived in that house for all our lives and trust me, there's not one corner within its walls that we haven't explored."

"No, he's right," said Violet thinking again. "There is one place we never looked…"

Lily's eyes widened. "You don't mean Misty…" she gasped and the sisters exchanged worried glances. "_Dad's room_?"

"Dad's room?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ever since he died…" Daisy said slowly, "we haven't set foot into his room. It was sealed off, you know. It was his last wish that no one ever enter the room again."

"Was there anything else in his will?" asked Professor Oak.

Violet frowned. "It all happened so many years ago…but I think yes, there was something about reserving a particular room for each of us at home…"

"I remember fighting for the room given to Misty," said Lily. "Yes. We were all wondering why that particular, secluded room, with the best view was given to Misty."

"You mean the room Misty's using even now?" asked Lance.

The sisters nodded. "Since it was Dad's last wish, we've stayed true to our promise.

"There's nothing odd about that room…" said Gary. "I've been there."

Lance waved his hand. "Trust me, Gary, there's more to that room than meets the eye," he said. "I've been there loads of times and there's something I could show that would surprise anyone."

"Now this is getting interesting…" murmured Gary. "Violet, I think you must go back home and check the house out, for anything that might throw light on anything… Lance can find out more about Jason…right Lance?" he turned to Professor Oak. "In the meanwhile, Drake and I can work on the Prophecy with Grandpa."

"So you believe she's alive…?" Drake asked.

Gary nodded. "I know he wont kill her."

"How can you be so confident?" asked Daisy.

Gary exchanged a glance with Professor Oak. "There's a reason why I trust him…" Gary said.

"I trust him because," said Professor Oak, "…because he's my…"

…

Misty stared at Jason, her mouth open in shock.

"I knew you would be surprised…" said Jason gravely. "Well, I'm sorry things are turning out this way, but this is true, Misty. Nature is going to perish, people, Pokémon - everything's going to perish because of you."

Jason saw the shock sink into her eyes, a shadow falling over her electric blue irises, dulling the sparkle of life in them. He had known all along that he was going to have to tell her about it, but it still pained him to admit it even to himself.

_Please handle this well, Misty,_ he prayed mentally. _Please don't lose yourself…_

"Its not because you've committed a crime or anything that the blame is on you, Misty," he explained. "Its partly your fault, its partly fate, but one way or the other, you're the one who's stuck. You know Goddesses aren't allowed to love, but you fell in love with a human. That would have still been forgiven, if it wasn't for fate that the two of you had such opposing life sources that his life source started feeding on yours…" Jason shook his head in hopelessness. "Things finally calmed down after he walked out of your life, but still it didn't end, because you two weren't just close physically… you were even closer mentally. So even staying away from you, his life source continued to nibble away at yours…

"Because of that, you're going to die soon, Misty, and once you're gone, there wont be anyone to support life on this planet!" He said, tears filling his eyes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you see, Misty, as long as you continue to love him, you're going hurry towards your own end and thereby, bring about the destruction of the world. It might sound selfish to you, but I have to say this…" His eyes blazed with determination and pain as he looked into her blue orbs. "You must return to your original form before the end of this month, Misty. You have to leave this body and return to your Spirit form, Goddess. The future of this world rests on you…"

'_I'm sorry, Misty.' _She heard the familiar voice in her head again. _'I never thought…'_

_You're back! _Misty almost jumped, life flooding back into her along with a tiny ray of hope, the initial shock fading rapidly.

'_I just thought that if I stayed away, you might be able to resist me better,' _the Goddess replied solemnly. _'But I was hearing things all the while I was hiding behind…'_

_You have no idea how happy I feel to have you back! I'm so happy I'd hug you if I could!_

'_I'm sorry, Misty. I…'_ to Misty the Goddess' voice sounded like she was crying. _'…I never expected something like this…'_

_But, is this all true?_

'_everything sounds really familiar, but really Misty, I don't remember anything…'_

_What do you think?_

'_see, I remember I came here because I wanted to protect the world from something terrible…' _the voice sounded far off. _'But ever since I gained consciousness I cant seem to remember anything from before I entered your body…'_

_I see._

'_but Jason doesn't know that I wont remember anything from before, so he's not likely to lie,' _said the Goddess. _'I think what he's telling you are his deductions from years of research. He's got an honest heart, Misty, and though I get the feeling that he's not telling us everything he knows, he's not cheating us.'_

_I trust you._

'_If you ask me, play along, Misty.'_

_Play along?_

'_If you don't, I doubt he's just going to let you walk out.'_

Misty smiled. _You're beginning to sound like me._

'_its not surprising…'_

"Misty?"

She was snapped back to the present by Jason's voice and confused expression. She gave him a long, searching look. "Okay, I'll do it."

Jason's jaw dropped.

'_looks like he wasn't expecting such an easy win.'_

_I totally agree._

"Misty…"

Misty sighed. "I'll do it, whatever it is that you meant," she said in her authoritative voice. "but...I'll do it on one condition." She shook her head the moment she said it. "no, make that two," she corrected.

Jason hesitated, as if trying to work out why she had agreed so suddenly. "Fine. Whatever you say…" he said finally, smiling faintly.

"First thing, I want all my friends out of this," Misty said, her eyes blazing with life and determination again. "And I mean, all of them – including Ash. I don't want you to involve them or hurt them in any way."

Jason smiled. "Trust me, I have no intention to hurt anyone and Ash is the last person in the world I'd ever try to hurt." He shook his head as if he had expected this answer of hers. "Lets hear the next one."

Misty grimaced as she tugged at her skimpy outfit. "I need proper clothes – I am not getting out of this bed wearing this thing – and mind you, I want them decent and comfortable."

Her way of saying it was so comical and serious at the same time that Jason threw back his head and laughed –

_Just like Ash…. _Misty sighed mentally.

"Of course, Misty," Jason promised. He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her. "Why don't you wear this and step down so I can take you to your room where you can change into better clothes? And, once you have eaten, we can go shop for some new clothes?"

Scowling, Misty accepted his shirt.

_At least this isn't see-through… _she grumbled mentally. _If only he could have given me my own clothes…_

'_Well, he's offered to take you shopping…'_

_Why is it that I've got a bad feeling about that?_

'_Let him not think you're spacing out for nothing…' _the Goddess chided. _'he's a smart man, Misty, if you arent careful, he'll find out about us soon enough. We don't want him getting suspicious that you and I are two different souls.'_

_Okay…_

'_We don't know what he's thinking, so we shouldn't give him any more than he already knows…'_

_I totally agree. _Misty slipped her hands through the sleeves of the shirt. When she had finally buttoned the shirt up, she swung her legs to one side and hopped down the high bed.

"Well, that's not too bad…" Jason said, smiling at her.

Looking down at herself, she grimaced. Sure enough, the shirt wasn't transparent, and the size was oversize, large enough to even cover her knees. She rolled the sleeves and pushed it to her elbows, feeling relieved that she'd get proper clothes soon. She felt oddly vulnerable to the men around, not having worn proper clothes. Just to feel more secure, she took the bed sheet and securely wrapped it around her waist.

"This way," Jason gestured towards the closest door.

"can I ask you one question, Jason?" Misty asked as she took a step forward.

Jason smiled. "Feel free."

"There's something that's bugging me for quite a long time," she said, maintaining a serious expression.

"And that is?"

'_yeah, what's bugging you?'_

"Delia, Ash, Gary and Professor Oak, all have this weird habit of saying 'It runs in the family'," Misty said, scowling, "but no one is ready to tell me what they mean!" she looked at Jason. "Will you tell me how are you and Professor Oak family?"

Jason smiled.

"That's because-" Misty heard another voice, a new voice.

She turned and saw another man standing there, his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat, looking as handsome and as familiar as Jason.

_Brown hair, brown eyes and wears glasses…_ Misty thought. _This guy is an exact copy of –_

"- Delia is my cousin," the new man said. He walked over to her, grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Silver Oak, but just call me Silver. Pleased to finally meet you, Misty."

Misty's jaw dropped. "Then that means you're-"

"-yes, I'm your boyfriend's father," Silver said, chuckling.

"Does that mean-"

Jason nodded. "Yes, Ash and Gary are cousins…"

Silver took another step forward. "What? Aren't you going to shake hands with me?"

"I…!" Misty blushed.

…

"WHAT!"

Gary looked away, embarrassed. "Come on, guys. This isn't that surprising," he said, scratching his nose. "Its not like we ever tried to keep it secret…"

"Whoa…" Lance looked surprised. "I never found this out in all my research on the Professor. I mean, I did find out that he had a niece, but to think it was Ash's mom… I never expected this…"

Lily got up. "So I guess we better get going. If we wanna reach home soon enough to get started with searching Misty's room, I think we should leave now."

"Yeah, and its almost time for Delia's flight too," said Gary glancing at his wrist watch. "I should get going… I wanna see them off."

Professor Oak got up. "Yes, I think we can return to our work now," he said. "Okay then, lets meet up tomorrow again and see how much progress we've made. Good luck, everyone."

Gary nodded and hurried out first. Lance and the others followed suit. But Professor Oak settled into his armchair again.

"Shall I call for dinner?" asked Drake, closing the door behind the others.

"Just a mug of hot chocolate will do," said Professor Oak.

…

"Lan!" Lily pulled him to a corner suddenly, after Violet and Daisy were far enough not to hear.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What?"

"You've been in Misty's room before?" She asked sharply.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have."

"_Why?_"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, throwing her a wounded look.

She looked away, scowling. "I trust my sister… but I want to know."

"We were working," he said simply.

"Everyone's working, Lance," she said still throwing him a suspicious glare. "I want to know _what_ you two were working _on_." She added an overemphasis on the word 'what'.

Lance sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Does it make you jealous I was all alone with your sister?" he put his arms around her neck, playfully.

She pushed his arms away. "It bothers me that you two were alone in her _bedroom_."

He chuckled. "Is this the newspaper reporters talking through you?

"Nah, I don't give a damn about them." Lily shook her head. "You really arent cheating on me, are you?"

He smiled, his heart feeling much lighter, and embraced her. "As if I could fall for another woman when I have you!"

"You're such a jerk!" Lily muttered, biting back a smile as she melted in his embrace. "Always distracting me from my questions so that you don't have to answer them…"

"You're unfair!" Lance groaned. "You distract me all the time and then you blame me of distracting you!"

"Idiot…"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Believe me. Your sister has eyes only for one man, Lily, and that man is not me."

"Is it Gary?" she asked curiously.

"Don't know…" Lance shrugged. "But she's madly in love with someone… You can see it in her eyes…"

"Do you think its Ash?"

"Could be… The two of them spent half their lives together…" He increased his pace. "You can ask her who's going to be your brother-in-law when we hunt her down, Lily, but for now, we should hurry before Violet throws one of those punches at me."

Lily grimaced, falling into step beside him. "Ugh! I'd hate to see an ugly wound scarring your face."

A small smile spread across his face as he closed his fingers around hers. "Come on!"

…

_To be continued…_

**Hi guys. Thanks for sticking to this terribly long fanfic which seems to just stretch on and on ;)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence of updates. ^_^ and I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Off late, I've received loads of reviews. Thanks a lot to everyone who's reading and a triple thanks to everyone who's leaving a review. ^_^ I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to every review I received like I always do – I know I couldn't do this for the last update either – sorry about that. Gomen Nasai everyone!**

**Now that exams are done with and the next semester has begun, I have enough time to update every week. I hope to finish writing this fanfic before I bore all my readers ;) so I guess I wont drag it endlessly with the minor 'skip-able' stuff and will just stick to the main storyline now – unless of course if you guys request it otherwise in your reviews ;) **

**A special note of apology to Wowlock and Yorkin: **_**I know I promised both of you guys that I'd update earlier, but failed to do so until now. So I'll say 'Gomen' and hope you'll forgive me and write lovely reviews for this chapter. Also, Yorkin, you told me earlier that this fanfic is special to you. if its okay with you, I'd like to know why. And Wowlock, finally, I'll find enough time to chat with you again and also to read Maid Sama! YAY! :D**_

**Thanks again guys. ^_^ also I was reading this fanfic called 'When Saya Sleeps' just today morning. It's a Blood+ fanfic and is a must read for every Blood+ fan out there. I enjoyed reading it so much that I read it twice back to back. I seriously recommend it to anyone who likes Haji ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewing again. Thanks for reading again. Life's back to normal. (still keeping fingers crossed for results) ;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Mist7**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

"You wanted to talk to me…?" May asked softly, coming from behind Ash. He was sitting in the empty cafeteria of the airport lobby, with his back to her. "Delia told me I'd find you here."

He turned at her voice. "Yeah," he said, waving her to sit down. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about…"

Ash saw her stiffen visibly and wondered if he had decided on the right thing.

"Sure…" she said slowly, almost nervously, as she sat down facing him.

To him, she looked tired, weary, no doubt with all the excitement, but he noticed a new glow in her, a sort of subtle happiness swelling within her heart. He could see the twinkle in her eyes, despite her tired face and sad eyes.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not, telling you about this…" he said slowly. "I mean, I have told you about this before too…but this time…" He took a deep breath. "This time, May, I'm serious about it."

May looked up at him, her nervousness evident in both her eyes and face.

"May, I think you should move on." Surprisingly, the words came out more easily than he had expected. Ash didn't feel a jab of pain or sorrow telling his girlfriend that he wanted to break up with her and this surprised and to an extent relieved him.

His words hung in the still, silent air. Ash watched her reaction closely, choosing to patiently wait for her response. He wanted to know if she had really loved him, or if she had thought that she loved him.

May pushed a lock of her unkempt hair behind her ear with a finger and wiped her brow with the other hand, before her shoulders sagged and she leaned back in her chair.

"I was expecting something like this," she said quietly, still keeping her eyes fixed to the empty table. "but I'll admit I am somewhat surprised."

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry, May," he said, "but I don't think I am the right guy for you. I was wrong when I accepted to be your boyfriend… and I was wrong when I made you believe that we could have future together…" Saying all this was difficult for him, but he knew that he owed her an explanation – he had to tell her the truth. "I know I am hurting you… and I'm sorry for that."

May exhaled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, its…its…" she said, reaching for his hand and closing her fingers around his. She gave his hand a warm squeeze. "I know you never really loved me, Ash, and I wont say I'm not hurt... It always hurts when you love someone and that feeling is not reciprocated in an honest way. But I understand that people do make mistakes; I know, I made one too…"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise.a

"I thought I'd tell you about this after the League…" May fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "I didn't want you to worry about anything more, But now… I think I can tell you about it. You're right, Ash, we are not meant for each other…we never were." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her gaze strong and determined. "Do you remember you told me to keep my heart open and see for myself if I wanted to move on?"

Ash nodded silently.

"I finally realized what my heart wanted."

Ash gave her a half relieved-half encouraging smile. "You chose Drew."

She nodded, bowed her head and then buried her head in her palms.

"May…?" Ash called gently, reaching for her hand now. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed. "I'm sorry I was mean… I dragged you into a relationship when you loved her…"

Ash's heart melted seeing his close friend cry before him. _Why do I make girls cry?_ "Hey, come on…" he rose from his seat and walked around the table to her. he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I should be the one apologizing, May, not you. I was mean…and selfish. I apologize for _using_ you."

May's head jerked upwards, her eyes flew to his. Confusion and shock flashed through her face. "What do you mean?"

Ash lowered his gaze. "I've always known that there's only one person that I can love. Its not that I don't love you May – I love you, I care for you, but as a friend, May, not as anything more. I mean-"

"-your heart can love only Misty?" May completed it for him with a sad sigh. "You don't have to struggle with that, Ash. I know it took me long to notice, but now that I have, I think I have a good idea of how much you love her…" She looked at him again. "But what I don't understand is _why_? I mean, you knew she loved you, and you loved her – why did you have to stay away from her, Ash? I mean, if it were me in your place, I don't think I'd have thought twice before telling her how much I loved her. I mean, you two have shared so much of your life together, I find it hard to believe that you didn't tell her you loved her."

Ash took a deep breath. "There's a long story behind it," he said slowly. "there was something that prevented me from being close to her – for her sake. It was a promise I didn't want to breach." He leaned heavily on the table. "She wasn't aware of it, so I know I hurt her a lot without intending to, but…" he shrugged. "And here's why I told you I've been mean and selfish. I agreed to date you, to accept you, for the first primal reason that Misty would take the cue and move on with her life. I wanted her to let go of the past and forget about me. I thought…that if she found out I loved another girl, she'd forget me and move on – settle for someone else, be happy…"

"But you were wrong."

Asg nodded glumly. "yes I was wrong. All I ended up doing was hurt her… make her feel unwanted and unloved."

"I didn't quite follow your reaction when you knew she had chosen Gary…" May said softly. "But I think I understand now. You cant stand seeing her with someone else, but you cant be with her either. That must have been tough."

Ash didn't say anything.

"ok, so you were a jerk. You needn't have lied, Ash. if you had just told me that you just wanted to keep Misty away, we could have pretended all this, without actually hurting each other."

He hung his head, feeling ashamed.

"what's done is done," said May with a sigh. "Lets just put the past behind and still stay friends."

"Yeah, lets just stay friends." He hugged May and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Good luck with Drew."

She nodded and smiled before turning away. She suddenly stopped midway and looked back. "You're a nice guy, Ash. I still like you, Ash, and that's not going to change." she smiled again. "I wish things were different…"

And then, she turned around and fled before tears broke free. She didn't know what she was so sad about. maybe it was knowing that Ash had never really loved her, maybe it was knowing that there was a past that Ash and Misty shared that no one knew about – not even Brock. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was leaving him alone – girlfriend or not – so soon after the death of the girl he loved most. She had made her choice, she had made her decision and she was glad that she had. But some part of her wanted to stick by her first crush, to support him when she felt he needed her most. And that was traumatizing her.

Ash wasn't feeling sad, or even rejected. He felt lighter, as if a heavy weight was lifted from his conscience. He was happy for May – she was finally moving on, having found the right man. And Ash for the first time since Misty's death, felt at peace. He didn't have to pretend anymore. He didn't have to hide his feelings for her. he didn't have to hold himself back from thinking about her.

No, he could be his true self again.

But then again, what was the point? What difference did it make?

Misty wasn't there around him, to smile and tell him he was the same old kid she'd befriended ten years ago. She wasn't there to forgive him and accept him with open arms. She wasn't there for him to have a carefree future with.

No. Misty was gone.

And he was _all alone_ in the wide wide world.

All through his past life, he had known, he had that familiar presence in his heart, that told him she was with him. And now, all of a sudden, that part of his heart was suddenly missing – leaving a gaping hole within that seemed to just not vanish.

Ash knew it was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life.

_I wish I could join you…_

He had of course, already contemplated drowning himself in the very waters Misty had saved him from, almost a lifetime ago. But he knew he still had a responsibility towards his family. No, not friends, not Gary or Professor Oak, not even his father.

His responsibility was towards his _mother_.

He knew the pain she had endured after his father had abandoned them, so he could go achieve his dreams. Ash had promised himself to never walk out on his mother and inflict her with a similar wound ever again. He would live, for his mother, to give her all the happiness that she had a right to, to make up for everything that she missed while raising him up.

And if he won this League… he'd have made enough money to give his mother a comfortable life, without having to depend on his father for their livelihood.

It wasn't that he hated his father. It just was that he never understood why he wouldn't visit his family often enough. He was mad at him for having deprived him of a childhood like other kids of his age. He wanted to push his father out of his life, pretend he didn't exist, that he had better priorities in life, just the way his father had pushed him and Delia out of his.

Lost in the whirlpool of decisions and choices and trying to differentiate the right from the wrong, Ash slowly made his way back to see his mother off.

Misty was gone.

And along with her, the will for him to find happiness for himself was gone as well.

Now he would live for his mother, to take care of her, to make sure she lived happily.

And then…

_Would Nature give me a last chance to see her? _

His fingers automatically closed around the cold metal of the ring he wore. It still surprised him that her presence, her comforting presence within him had vanished.

_I wish to see you, Glow… I wish to know how she is, even if I cant see her…_

…

Misty rubbed her eyes at the dim stream of light entering the room through a small partition in the curtains. It took her a few moments to recollect all the events that had transpired.

She got up from her bed in the small room that she slept. The room was homely enough, with a comfortable bed, a small cupboard and an attached bathroom. It was comfortable but rather bare and Misty missed the warm wooden shelves full of books at her home.

_Home…_ she sighed at the thought. _Will I ever go back there?_

She stretched and walked into the bathroom. Finding a toothbrush and paste there, she got to brushing her teeth. It was very much like living by herself at the gym, she thought, except that she was always in a hurry to open her gym and was making a mental timetable for her day. And here, she had all the time in the world and she didn't know what to expect next.

'_probably, they're just going to keep us locked in here till they find a way to send us back to the Spirit world,' _the voice in her head commented wryly.

_I think so too, _Misty agreed. _But I am sure Jason wants to know more about us._

'_Yeah, right,' _came the Goddess' reply as Misty walked under the steaming shower of water. _'A human who's carrying the soul of the Water Goddess – of course we're his most interesting specimen of his collection.'_

_I am starting to enjoy your sarcasm a lot._ Misty smiled as water trailed down her back, sending a ripple of tickles through her

'_I have started liking it too…'_

_You know, for the first time, I am not feeling lonely here…_

Misty turned the shower off, dried off her body with the clean towel and pushed a lock of orange hair away from her face.

'_so, what are we going to do while we're here?'_

_I've been thinking that, since we are stuck here, why don't we find out more about this place?_

'_Your thoughts match mine.'_

Misty smiled as she slipped into her bath robe and firmly secured it around her body. Jason had promised the previous night that he'd bring her clothes along with her morning breakfast. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out on the carpeted floor.

_I wonder what the others are thinking right now…_ Misty thought. _I wonder if they're looking for me…_

'_Why don't you ask Jason how he's explained your disappearance to the world?'_

_Hey, excellent idea! Why didn't I think of that before?_

About half an hour later, Misty was seated with Jason in another room.

"Did you have a comfortable sleep, Misty?" Jason asked, as he placed her food tray before her. "If you want anything else added to your room, just let me know."

"Yeah, the bed was comfortable." Misty looked at her food tray and her heart was overcome with emotion. She ran her fingers gently over the fresh fruit sandwiches on the plate.

'_arent you going to eat?' _the goddess asked her. _'what are you spacing out for?'_

_I… Tracy used to make these sandwiches for me…_ she said, lost in the warmth of those memories. _he used to cook for us – not anywhere as great as Brock – but good enough for us to survive… But these sandwiches he made… they're special to me._

'_Special?'_

_Yeah… Togepei loved these sandwiches, so Tracy had taught me how to make them… _Misty still continued to stare at her sandwiches with the fondest expression on her face. _It was the first edible thing that I managed to prepare without messing it up. But I stopped making them after Togepie left._

'_Jason's wondering why you're looking at your meal like its your boyfriend, honey,' _said the Goddess with a bright smirk in her voice. _'stop spacing out.'_

And Misty smoothly recovered from her nostalgia, easily lifting a piece of the sandwich and biting into it.

"Misty, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was asking a genuine question," Jason said softly, a little hurt in his voice, though his face revealed nothing. "You didn't have to be so sarcastic."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I wasn't sarcastic. I really _am_ feeling fine." She sighed before adding, "Actually, this fruit sandwich brings back old memories."

"Old memories…" Jason repeated. "So, do you like them?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jason smiled, digging into his own sandwiches.

"Jason…"

He looked up. "Yes, Misty?"

"How have you explained my disappearance to my family?" Misty asked quietly. "Surely, everyone knows I was involved in that explosion. You cant just let them keep looking for me everywhere…" She took a deep breath, an attempt to calm herself. "Not when I'm not going back home…"

Jason saw the stricken expression on her face and sighed solemnly. "I'm sorry, Misty," he said gravely. "I'm really sorry I'm putting you through this."

Misty shook her head. "-what have you told them?"

Jason stared at her for a moment before waving to someone behind the glass door.

"I remember being pulled into the strong grip of an Alakazam a moment before the place exploded," said Misty. "If your motive was to kidnap me, why did you fix Drake up? Did you want him blamed for my kidnapping?" Her fierce gaze scanned his face. "He did make it very clear that all he wanted to do was help me."

"I have this whole thing planned out, Misty," he replied gravely. "And its not just a sudden brainwave I had. These series of events have been carefully planned and theorized over hours and hours of hard work. And we've been able to pull if off with such precision because our planning and timing was perfect. My planning is precise and there's no room for mistakes." The door opened and a young lab attendant walked in with a pile of newspapers and magazines. "Thank you, Kate." Jason smiled at her and watched in silence till she left the room. He then turned to Misty. "I've known Drake for most of his life, you know… Never seen another kid with such promising talents." he said. "I met him when he was a kid. He even worked under me as my apprentice for few years."

Misty frowned, feeling somewhat confused. Why was he telling her about Drake?

"I cant let anything tarnish that honest name of his." Jason stared at his half eaten sandwich. "I've made arrangements to protect his name."

Misty shrugged. "Good for him."

He passed her the topmost newspaper to her. "Read and you'll know what I've told people."

A frown wrinkled Misty's brow. Her eyes slid on to the bold headline –

And she almost passed out –

The newspaper read:

'_FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FANS BID FINAL FAREWELL TO THE CERULEAN GYM LEADER_

_Following the tragic death of the most loved, Misty A. Williams, in the unfortunate gas leak accident, at Supreme Island on the very first day of the Supreme League, the world bade farewell to the fiery haired Water Princess at her funeral yesterday. Williams' three older sisters, who cancelled their concert in the Sinnoh Region, the moment they were given news of their beloved sister's death arrived earlier yesterday. Among those present at her funeral were Elite Four Leader, Lance; Professor Samuel Oak and his grandson Professor Gary Oak; Supreme League Judge and Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina; Supreme League Judge Charizad Trainer, Charla; and Supreme League Judge and Orange Island Champion, Drake along with other close friends and Williams' Pokémon. While the funeral was supposed to be a quiet, private affair, crowds of her loyal fans queued up to visit her grave to offer their respect and love to the deceased Sensational Sister. _

'_Williams was buried in a secluded clearing on Supreme Island itself, according to the wishes of her family. The glass coffin supposed to bear Williams' body carried only a charred piece of her clothing that was retrieved from the debris and a portrait of hers sketched by her close friend and upcoming Pokémon Watcher, Tracy. The funeral ran short and her sisters left for their hometown immediately afterward. _

"_Misty is and will always live on in our hearts," said the Elite Four Leader to one of our reporters, but when asked if they suspected foul play, refused to make any comments. _

'_So far, no will of the deceased Gym Leader has been found, but the Gym will probably go back to her family. In the meanwhile, the Pokémon League has decided that this year, the Supreme League would continue its usual norms and schedule with an exception of eleven judges. "No one can fill Williams' place," said one of the League Spokesperson. "And it would delay the League if we waited to recruit another judge."_

'_The funeral is over, and today the matches continue after a day's break, but the stadiums are unnaturally quiet and empty, lacking the usual excitement and cheer. Misty Williams is and will be missed by one and all. May her memory rest in peace.'_

Misty looked up from the article, feeling numbed. "I'm supposed to be…_dead_?"

"We don't want anyone looking for you, Misty. We're just making this easier for your family."

Misty's eyes blazed thinking of how her sisters must have felt to hear about her death. How Gary must have felt…

_How Ash must have felt…_

"Misty, would you rather they suffered knowing your true fate?" Jason asked quietly. "Your mother died of shock and your father died of despair. Do you want a similar fate for those who love you?"

_Damn. _He got up and walked over to her. "They are better off knowing you are resting in peace."

…

Gary pulled at his hair.

_Damn! damn! damn!_

It wasn't working. Drake was busy with the ongoing matches and Gary was sitting by himself, tearing his brains to find out a link between all the words. He wished Tracy had stayed back. He could have made use of his friend's sharp eyes and wit.

He had called Max up, early in the morning.

"_I'm with Sabrina right now," _Max had replied. _"But I'll come over after breakfast and help you."_

Max was a _child_, and didn't really know anything about the present scenario, but Gary was sure that the young kid's keen intellect would be helpful. And though he had loads other things to think about, he couldn't help wonder what work Sabrina could have had with Max. Gary had seen Sabrina only once after Misty's death –

_No_ – he corrected himself – _not death, Misty's disappearance. _

Gary was sure she was alive now and he was determined to bring her back, from wherever she was. if only he knew where she was being held… But Lance had promised to work on that. And Gary knew that hunting out people's secret hideouts wasn't his field of expertise. He'd rather devote that time and energy to finding out more about Misty and this prophecy.

He hadn't slept a wink the previous night. After he had seen Delia and the others to their Hovercraft, and had spoken to an unusually quiet Ash, he had returned to his room and had buried himself in the heap of papers and files and notes. He had worked nonstop rummaging his brains for one small lead, but all in vain. He just couldn't figure out the link between the words. And even if he did manage to string a few words together, he didn't make any sense of it.

_Damn… when are you going to get here, Drake?_

He ran his eyes down the list of the translated symbols again:

_Time, Water, down, hole, soul, sleep, see, union, white, black, seed, arrow, rock, wrath, sleep/death, wind, water, fire, earth, life, still, pure, heart, return, spirit, sea, one, self, sleep, give, rain, rock, sand, union, white, black, seed, complete, black, hope, decision, direction, light, idol, walk, calm, fire, air, ice, lightning, darkness, take, ash, mud, tomb…_

These symbols were the main ones that Gary had managed to translate but had failed to interpret. The other symbols had been comparatively easier to translate. And once he had translated few of them, their pattern made sense and he had realized that those symbols depicted the age old prophecies already known and recorded.

Gary had hacked the server of his department and had recovered every inch of data on theses prophecies and had studied them over and over again, until he was convinced that his interpretation was correct.

Now, unable to go any further, Gary ran yet another scan over his already translated symbols. His hand written documents read:

'_The Spirits of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice and Earth_

_Should never be touched, _

_Neither must the Spirit of the Seas,_

_Else Heaven, Earth and Nature,_

_Angered at the violation _

_Shall let loose their wrath upon all living._

_Since the violation of one_

_Outcasts the others,_

_The Guardian Spirits can do nothing but suffer _

_Just like every other living_

_At the hands of destiny and fate. _

_Violation of one leads to the destruction of all –_

_Therefore, all living, be warned!'_

Gary sighed. This was common knowledge among all learned researchers – especially those who were interested in unearthing Pokémon history.

_People like Jason…_ Gary thought wryly, _or my Dad…_

Its interpretation was common knowledge too – never mess with any Pokémon if you don't want to die an early death, for Nature curses those violators to hell.

But reading it again, after all the recent events and revelations, Gary wondered if this prophecy carried another meaning to it. He switched the voice recorder in his cell phone on and held it to his mouth.

"The Spirits of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, and Earth," Gary murmured, "That means those things that carry the spirit of fire, lightning, wind, ice and earth – which would probably mean elements. Humans don't have elements – sure we prefer liking one element over the other, but we don't have types, so this has to do with Pokémon…" He ran his finger over the words. "Spirits… not Sprites or it could have meant something like Guardian Angels of these elements or something like that… But… it does say 'Guardian Spirits' in the ninth line… so? Is it possible?" his brow wrinkled in a deep frown as he wrote in the margin of his notes in a quick handwriting. "So, what if we do consider these Spirits as Sprites or elemental Guardians…?" he continued talking quietly to himself as he kept adding notes. "What would that make these Guardians? Angels…sprites… fairies…you have godmothers, mermaids…Mermaids –_ mermaids_?"

Gary almost dropped the cell phone in his hand.

_Mermaids! Mermaid! The Mystical Mermaid!_

Excitement flooded his heart, like it always did when he cracked some tough code or broke through a difficult barrier in his work.

"That's it!" He muttered to himself excitedly, almost like a little school boy. "God! That's the link I've been trying to find!" He almost threw the bundle of his notes on the bed as he jumped forward to get his laptop. "Heavens! All this time, this was yelling out to me and I didn't know what it was telling me!"

He continued talking to his cell phone, recording his words for future study, lest he forgot some important detail after the excitement dulled away. "Jeesh! The Mystical Mermaid – she's also called the Guardian of the Seas – and she's the Water Goddess – the one who begets life on earth and watches over the safety of all Water Pokémon. And there are of course Gods and Goddesses that watch over other elements!

"So what the first line means is that these Gods and Goddesses shouldn't be touched – that could very well mean 'be harmed' by anyone. Of course that's entirely believable. Heaven, Earth and Nature would obviously punish all those who harmed these pure beings… so this part about them letting loose their destruction on earth is acceptable.

"Since the violation of one outcasts the others?" He stopped at the line, his brow wrinkling again. "How's this possible? I mean… if someone hurts one elemental goddess, how can the other gods be outcast? Outcast…? Doesn't outcast mean exiled or driven out or not accepted? This part doesn't make sense…" He took a red marker and outlined this particular line in bold. "Will have to ask Drake about this when he comes here tonight…"

He moved on to the next lines. "This part doesn't make sense… Sure it says that Violation of one leads to destruction of all and that this prophecy is warning us against hurting these Guardians… but still… something still doesn't add up here. And this missing link is…" his eyes wandered to the red outlined sentence. "Violation of one outcasts the others… Violation… What does violation mean?" he typed away on bulbapedia – the easiest, quickest, most accurate and vast search engine of the present time – to look for meanings of the word 'violation'.

"I shouldn't forget that words can be interpreted differently with each synonym…" Gary murmured to himself as the pages unfurled on his laptop screen. "Violate…violate…violate…" he muttered under his breath. "Violate means – infringe…defy…breach…disobey…abuse…_abuse_, huh… ravage…_ravage too?" _Gary frowned even more now, looking more and more like his grandfather. Still reading out, he made quick notes of the synonyms in the margin of his notes, cramming the words in tiny – but legible writing. "_…_desecrate…spoil…harm…damage…despoil…destroy…ruin…disturb…encroach…intrude…interrupt…"

Of all the words that he wrote down, only two words made his brow knot in thought.

_Abuse and ravage…_ Gary thought. _Could it be possible that the Prophecy is actually warning us to stay away from these Guardians so we don't violate them physically_?

Of course, Goddesses were pretty – considering the fact that he had just visited the Mermaid's Shrine a couple of days back – and if that vision was any indication, the other Guardians, whether male or female, would be just as amazingly desirable and –

"Innocent." Gary looked again at the sketch of Misty's he had saved as the wallpaper on his laptop. The last sketch that Tracy had made, mere hours before their lives had turned upside down. Tracy's sketching was, by no doubt, as good as any photograph, if not better and Gary again marveled at the beauty and innocence and purity in her eyes. "Yes, if the others are anything like you, Misty, they're bound to be just as innocent and _alluring_…"

This made him return back to the subject at hand. "abuse and ravage…" Gary thought back to how close he had gotten to violating Misty's heart and body only a couple of days ago. And though she had forgiven him and stuff, Gary lowered his head in regret and shame. "The prophecy could mean something like this…"

And then, suddenly, it all made sense –

"Okay, Misty's one of the Guardians… and following the legend to its every letter, she did fall in love with the Prince in her past life. Okay, the Prince did write down that their love was more emotional than physical and I do believe him – honestly, I cant imagine their love getting physical in any way, he being human and She being a mermaid with a fish tail! - but well, you can never know…" He shook his head embarrassed at his own imagination. "Focus, Gary, this is the Goddess you're talking about here. Show her some respect or Misty'll make you chew your shoe."

His momentary distraction overcome, he continued with his string of thoughts, while making hurried notes in the side margins of his notes, and also typing away on his laptop. "Okay, supposing that they were close – physically-" he coughed, though there was no one to hear him except his own cell phone recorder, "- and maybe that probably made her an outcast… perhaps that's why she had to be reincarnated as human? So would that mean the other Guardians are outcast as well? But if that were the case, wouldn't have something big happened, like Nature and Heaven and all threatening people who violated her?"

He shook his head almost at once. "No… maybe that's it… nothing has happened yet because she hasn't been _touched_ yet," he murmured to himself, rubbing his palms. "Maybe she has reincarnated for another reason…" He thought about how Misty had jumped away from him when she had realized what might have happened that night. And as far as he knew Misty, he believed that she was _untouched_, even by Ash. Yes, believed that Misty was still whole and pure. She hadn't been violated yet.

_I wonder if Misty realizes what could happen if she let this happen…_ Gary wondered. _Maybe she does… no wonder she's always got that lonely look in her eyes…_

"So that brings me back to the problem at hand – I still cant figure out the main prophecy…" Gary sighed as he flipped through his notes and sketches of the symbols. "I'm sure this thing about Misty being pure and untouched and all has some relation to this other prophecy. Drake did say that he knew what the prophecy said… I wonder what it really says…."

He sighed, tired and overcome by sleep.

"And Misty knew about this Prophecy… Ash did too… is that why he stayed away from her? So he didn't make her an outcast and condemn the whole world to destruction just for the sake of brief pleasure?" Gary shook his head. "I'm hopeless… looks like I really need some good sleep… Or else, Drake's going to wonder if I am sane…" he turned his voice recorder off.

He pushed his notes and files and mixed them up with the other papers scattered everywhere and turned his laptop off. Finally making place for himself on his bed, he flopped down on it, drew the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

_Do you think I should ask Ash, Mist?_ He thought. _Would you approve of me telling him the truth about your disappearance? Would you want me to tell him that you were still alive? Or would you want me to let him concentrate on winning this League like you wanted?_

Darkness was coming fast to him.

_I wonder if my deductions are right, Misty…_

_I wonder why Uncle Jason has taken you captive…_

_And I still cant believe he left his family to work for _Giovanni_…!_

Darkness overtook his mind and Gary Oak drifted into a much needed dreamless sleep.

….

_To be continued…_

Hi guys!

I know this chapter was quite short… but things came up and I couldn't find time to write more…. Studies can be rather a pain at times :P

Well, thanks again to all those who have read, reviewed and appreciated my work. (big hugs for all those who review) :D

Sorry Taylan, I know I promised I'd find time to chat with you… but that hasn't been possible yet. You must be wondering where I disappeared off to. Really, Gomen. I read your review and as usual its brilliant ^_^ thanks. Sorry I couldn't keep my word I hate breaking promises but still, I hope you understand…. (heehee I know that you will ^_^ you're such a sweetheart!)

And everyone else, I don't know if you found the chapter kinda abrupt but I promise (I don't intend to break this one :P) that I'll make sure the next one makes up for this one – so you'll be well compensated.

Please stay tuned and please do review. Please do know that your reviews are very much cherished and treasured.

Good luck, everyone!

Love you all,

Mist7


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Silver Oak asked in a gentle voice as he flipped through her file.

Misty took a deep breath. "A little," she admitted. "Am I supposed to feel dizzy?"

She was lying on a hospital bed, two IVs on hands, looking ill. Her wound had bled again a few hours after breakfast and Jason had had put under Silver's care.

"Well, since we are literally _cleaning_ your blood, it's normal to experience some dizziness." Looking satisfied with what he had read in the file, he smiled at her. "How's your vision?"

Misty blinked and looked around her. "Everything seems clear enough."

"Any haziness? Even a little?"

Misty looked again. "Nope, its all clear – as good as it was before."

Silver smiled at her. "That's relieving." He turned and set about writing down something on a writing pad. "Misty…"

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I spoke with you for a while?"

Misty blinked confused. _I'm his captive and he wants to know if I'll agree entertain him?_ She rolled her eyes, glad that he had his back turned to her. "Sure. I don't mind."

"I haven't been in touch with my family for a long time," Silver said slowly, in a low voice, his back still to her. "If its okay with you, I'd like to know how they've been faring…"

"Oh…" Misty took a moment to work out a reply. "well, they've been doing good, but I got close to them only sometime back… so I don't think I'll be able to tell you much."

Silver turned, but this time, Misty noticed the change in the man's eyes. his eyes were softer, his expression that of a loving father. "Its okay," he said, a little nervously. "I totally understand."

Silence fell between them and Misty sensed the atmosphere grow awkward.

"I – uh – Gary looks a lot like you," she said hastily, trying to lighten the air. It was lame, but Misty didn't like the disappointment in the older man's eyes.

It seemed to do the trick, because Silver's faraway eyes suddenly brightened.

"You think so too?"

Misty smiled. "yes."

Silver smiled. "Since you are dating my son, I think you could tell me more about him."

"Sure, Sir," she said, coloring a little. "But can I ask you how everyone seems to know about me and Gary?"

Silver smirked now. Misty thought the smirk really looked like Gary's naughty smirk.

"You did make the headlines, Misty," said Silver, his eyes winking in good humor. "And you were paired with these wonderful guys…"

"I hate the media!" Misty groaned. "Those people even paired me with my _brother-in-law!"_

Silver chuckled. "Did that create problems for you at home?"

"Fortunately, my sisters know me and Lance _is _a trustworthy guy." Misty sighed. "The media's hopeless."

"So everyone knows." He drew a chair to sit beside her.

Misty held on to his gaze. "But that still doesn't explain how you know about this. I mean, we never went public with this – I don't think even Professor Oak knows about this!"

"Well – er – we…" Silver looked away, his face coloring and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. "You were being watched at your cabin, you know…" he coughed again. "At first everyone thought that you and Ash would be in love, so everyone was rather surprised… shocked actually, when we saw the footage…"

Misty went red again thinking back to what Silver was referring to. Of course, everything was make believe since Gary had wanted to tell her about her being watched without letting the watchers know that she knew. And of course, nothing else had happened except that they had gotten a little _carried away_. But still… the very thought of Gary's father himself, watching the footage was very embarrassing.

"i…" She didn't even know what to say.

"But well, of course, its nothing to be embarrassed about," Silver said, giving an embarrassed cough again. "Everyone's been young and everyone's done something like that at this age." Misty thought he was trying to sound casual about it, but the topic was as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. Obviously, no father would like to discuss something like this with his son's girlfriend, especially since it was them he had watched.

Misty smiled, seeing the other side of this scientist who worked for Giovanni. "Its alright."

"So, what can you tell me about Gary?" he asked again. "How is he as a person?"

"He's a great guy," Misty said truthfully. "He's a real nice friend – in fact, he did something for me which I don't think any of my other friends would have done, not without me asking them to do it for me… And Gary did that for me without me having to tell him anything about it. And he's got good friends too… People like him a lot, Mr. Oak. He's a thorough gentleman."

Silver smiled. "Last time I met him, he was an arrogant little kid who liked to boast about himself to anyone who would care to listen."

Misty grinned back. "He was like that when I first met him," she admitted. "But he's changed – he matured a lot as he grew, as he gained more experience of life, perhaps. But ever since I met him last year, he's been the most charming guy I've ever met – except Lance, of course."

"I don't suppose he's ever spoken to you about me, has he?" The question was slow and the tone was light, but Misty sensed the nervousness of expectance beneath his light manner.

Misty solemnly shook her head. "I'm afraid no," she said quietly. "But then… I don't know him long enough for him to tell me everything, Mr. Oak. I mean, Ash didn't tell me he had a father until we had completed around four years of our friendship. So its not unusual that he hasn't told me personal things."

"Yes, but Ash was your friend, and you're Gary's girlfriend…" Silver shrugged. "I suppose its not my concern." He smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me about Gary, Misty."

She smiled back at him. "Mr. Oak…why aren't you in with your family?" she asked after a moment.

Silver Oak sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"It is because of the same reason Jason left Delia and Ash, right?" Misty asked, her eyes filling up. She knew the truth in her heart. Silver Oak didn't have to tell her. Her father had been frantic to find a way to save her and in the process, knowingly or unknowingly, had made two young children grow up without their father's love. Two men she cared for had grown up without knowing father's love, all because of _her_. "I'm sorry…"

She was on the verge of tears, when two arms circled her in a warm embrace.

"Don't blame yourself," came Silver Oak's warm reply. "It's not your fault, Misty and it wasn't your parents' fault either. I regret being away from Gary all these years, but you're not the real reason Gary grew up without his mother and father."

Misty looked up.

"I married the girl I loved, but a few years down the line, I realized I wasn't the one she loved," Silver said quietly. "By the time we realized our marriage was a mistake, and that it wasn't going to work out, Gary was already old enough to understand things and…well…it affected him. After my divorce, I left home, immersed myself in work, to forget the pain… And by the time I again realized that I was missing something and had made a mistake in leaving my family behind, it was too late."

"When was it that you realized this mistake, Mr. Oak?"

Silver's eyes slid sideways – a mild panic attack that Misty noticed at once. "After Gary Oak became known to all world. It was too late, no?"

"I don't think its ever too late, Mr. Oak," Misty said, firmly. "I'd say its not too late even now – in fact, you can talk to him right now, Mr. Oak! I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear from you!" She felt her voice brighten as she imagined Gary meeting with his father again. "I know his number, all you have to do is just say 'hi' and talk!"

But Silver shook his head. "No, you don't understand, Misty. I'm too late to mend things between us," he said in a stricken voice. "Gary hates me now…"

"Don't say that!" Misty argued. "Okay, I'll accept that he'll be mad at you – but that can be fixed if you just apologize!"

"My father despises me, Misty!" he said with a groan. "The last time he spoke to me, he made it very clear he didn't want me in my son's life anymore. And why would he? I was such a workaholic indulged in so much self pity that I didn't care for my only child." He paused and sighed. Then as if realizing the bitterness in his own voice, he added, "But I'll admit that its my own fault. I should have been more responsible…"

Misty frowned. "But I still don't see why apologizing and explaining you situation back then shouldn't help matters," she said. "Gary's a nice guy, Mr. Oak, he's really very understanding. He can sit down and think things through someone else's point of view before deciding on something." She stared back at him resolutely. "Just give it a try, Mr. Oak. I know Gary – I know he'll understand."

Silver's shoulders slumped again. "I don't know….Misty…"

"Come on! Someone has to take the first step!" Misty chided. "You realized your mistake, now its time to express it! You cant just sit back and indulge yourself in self pity again!" She threw his a scolding look. "You know how short life is – you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. You wont know if you're going to die today or Gary's going to die tomorrow. Why put something off just because you're afraid he'll reject you? What if Gary is secretly waiting for you to contact him someday? You wouldn't want him to die without knowing you, would you?" Her eyes softened and she patted his back. "Please, Mr. Oak, just go ahead and talk to him – you need it, he needs it – my gut tells me it will mend things if you just spoke to him." She winked. "You would trust the gut feeling of a goddess, wont you?"

Silver smiled at this. "Well…"

"And even if Gary doesn't reciprocate, you can at least be at peace knowing that you tried and it didn't work out," she added with a sad smile. "Trust me, sir, talk to him – it'll help ease that burden in your heart." She winked again, flashing him a wry smile. "And that way, I'll know how he's been taking my death… if he's handling it well…"

Silver grimaced. Misty laughed. "Hey, and don't give me that I-am-not-allowed-to-call-my-family crap. I know Jason calls Delia up."

Silver shook his head, but this time, grinning ear to ear. "You make it impossible for anyone to sulk around you, don't you?"

Misty smiled back politely. "I suppose that's the way I am."

"So… what was Gary's number again?"

…

B-R-R-R-R!

B-R-R-R-R!

B-R-R-R-R!

B-R-R-R-R!

Gary rubbed his eyes, and reached out for the vibration under his pillow. The cell phone screen showed an incoming call from an unknown number. frowning at his disturbed sleep, he glanced at his wrist watch: it showed a quarter past four.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Gary…?" an almost nervous voice spoke from the other end.

Gary sat upright at once. There was no way he could forget that voice, even if it sounded so quiet and nervous now. "Kiyora?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his sleepiness suddenly forgotten.

The voice was still low. "I'm fine…"

"Kiyora?"

"Can you – um – call me upstairs?"

"upstairs? Kiyora, I-"

There was an embarrassed cough from the other end. "Sorry. I just had to meet you in person, Gary. I'm in the lobby downstairs. They wont let me come up unless you said it was okay," she said quietly. "Can you please ring them up?"

"Heavens! Why didn't you tell me you were coming, Kiyora?" Gary sighed. "You poor thing… I would have come to receive you – would have saved you all the trouble the customs might have put you through…"

"Nah, its fine. Just call me upstairs…"

"Give me a second, okay?"

"I'm waiting."

Gary ended the call but without a second's delay, put on his shoes and rushed out of his room, but making sure he locked the door securely. A minute later, he rushed into the lobby, looking a little weird with his bandages, tousled hair and rumpled clothes.

_Is that her?_ He blinked again as he saw the girl he knew now looking so very different. _What happened to the spectacles-girl who wore only baggy denims and full-sleeved T-shirts under her lab coat? _ He saw her standing now dressed in cotton shorts and a sleeveless cotton tank top, a cloth bag hanging from one shoulder and wearing flat slippers. Her hair looked like it had been hurriedly pulled into a pony. And while her eyes were bright with enthusiasm, her face looked dull and weary, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Sorry, you had to wait," he apologized, as he stopped before her.

Kiyora smiled shyly at him, her cheeks going red, as he pulled her close and greeted her with a hug. Her bright topaz eyes locked with his for a brief moment after they parted.

Gary waved to the security at the door. "Its fine," he said with a big grin. "She's my friend."

"Are you sure, Mr. Oak?" the guard asked again. "After the recent incident, we have our orders to be double careful about who enters the premises. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Gary waved it off. "Its okay, you're just doing your job. I'll vouch for her."

"Will she be staying here, Mr. Oak?"

Gary looked at her and she gave a subtle nod.

"She will be."

"There's a problem, Sir," said the guy at the reception. "We don't have any vacant rooms."

Gary frowned. "But didn't we just vacate a couple of rooms yesterday?"

The man lowered his head. "You see media and journalists who came here for the extra coverage booked all the rooms that were free. I'm afraid we cant ask any of them to vacate."

Gary took a sideways glance at Kiyora who nervously bit her lip.

"That's going to be a bother…" Gary frowned. "Can you look up to check if any other hotels have a free room? And if any of the rooms here get vacated, I want that room."

"Of course, Mr. Oak," said the receptionist. "I'll get back to you as soon as I find anything."

Gary smiled at him. "Thanks." He nodded to the security guard and then with his arm around Kiyora, walked to the elevator.

"Your face looks worse than it looked on TV?" Kiyora said quietly in the privacy of the elevator, which wasn't so private, given that there was a surveillance camera staring down at them.

Gary leaned against the glass wall and sighed heavily. "Its nastier when I take the bandages off."

She ran a slender finger lightly over his bandage. "It must hurt like hell."

Gary felt a sudden wave of emotion fill his chest as he looked into the concerned topaz eyes and he had the unexpected urge to brush away the lines of worry from her gentle face. _What's wrong with me? _He bit his lip and forcefully kept his hand back. "It doesn't sting much now…"

The elevator doors opened and Gary led her to his room.

"I'm afraid my room's kinda messy," he warned as he unlocked the door. "If I'd known you were coming, I would have tidied it up a bit."

Kiyora shook her head, making her long coco hair slip out of its pony and fall loose over her shoulders. "Its fine… I'm just sorry for inconveniencing you."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Stop apologizing." He held the door open. "After you, Ma'am."

She smiled, took a step in and froze. "Oh my god."

Gary smiled to himself, and locked the door again. "I did warn you." He pushed her inside. "The important papers are on the bed with the laptop. You can shift anything else you like."

"I always marveled how neat your office was, Gary," she said, a hint of exasperation and disbelief in her voice. "Are you sure this is your room?"

"I just made it difficult for anyone who came snooping in my room," Gary explained. "The best way to hide anything important is to keep in open view. All you have to do is mess things up a bit, so no one knows what's important and what's not except you."

"Clever," she said, pushing away a tower of files on the floor and sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I hope this room is safe."

He nodded. "It is clear of all bugs – no insects, no cracks. All intact and secure."

"That's good, because I need to tell you what I found on the code."

"The code?" Gary blinked.

She looked at him crossly. "Did you already forget you'd given me that file with the symbols asking me to crack them?"

He remembered. "Oh yeah, I remember that."

"You forgot, didn't you?" she gave him a wounded look. "In any case, I managed to break the code yesterday, so-"

"-you, what?" Gary froze, his eyes wide open.

She frowned. "yes, I figured out what the symbols could stand for-"

-and the next moment, Gary found himself on the floor with a very red-faced Kiyora squeezed in his arms, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Kiyora! I cant tell you how happy I am to hear this!" he gave her another squeezing hug before releasing her. "You're such a sweetheart! Thank you, thank you so much!"

She shrank away from him the moment he released her, her face red and hot with embarrassment. "Oh – um – well…" she stammered, struggling to recover from the sudden embrace. "…it was nothing…"

Gary mentally kicked himself seeing her red face. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I was so happy I… I didn't think…."

She blushed scarlet at this and hurriedly looked away. "Its – er – ok."

To save them both from the embarrassing experience, Gary sat down before her and asked, "So, you managed to crack the code? How?"

She nodded, a look of relief passing through her face. "I came here because I thought you would want to know what the prophecy said or meant. I didn't want to risk emailing it to you or telling you over the phone, lest it was intercepted. Have you been watching the news? The media's getting wild after… after the incident," she said. "You can never know who's phone they're tapping or who's emails they're reading. I figured it was best if I came to you as soon as I could."

"Thanks a ton, Kiyora," Gary said with a respectful bow. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome," she said with a modest smile. "After all you've done to help me, this is the least I could do for you."

He acknowledged it with a nod and a smile.

"Before I start, can you get me something to eat?" she asked with another shy smile. "I haven't eaten…in a while."

Gary looked at her closely. Her attire, the worn out look on her face, her unkempt hair, her under-eye dark circles… he began to see the signs. "Kiyora, how long have you gone without food or sleep?" _or without a bath, _he thought mentally, though she didn't look or smell bad.

She smiled sheepishly. "Not for long," she said looking away. "maybe just… a week I guess."

"A week?" Gary turned grim. "You went without proper food or sleep for a whole week?"

She blinked surprised. "Its nothing new, Gary," she insisted. "We've both done this loads of times during work."

He sighed. "You're as bad a workaholic as I am." He dialed the room service and ordered for a good lunch. "You need to take care of your health, Kiyora. You have a future ahead of you…"

She grimaced. "Not if you read the prophecy and believe in it."

He looked sharply at her. "what do you mean?"

"The prophecy is as simple as a nursery rhyme, Gary. If the prophecy is true, we don't have more than two years before the day of the apocalypse."

Gary stared at her in shock. _No way._

…

"Any luck?" Misty asked as she watched Silver slip his cell phone back into his pocket.

"he's not answering," Silver said gloomily.

Misty gave his hand a light squeeze. "He doesn't know its your number," she said comfortingly. "So he cant be ignoring you. he's probably busy…or…"

"….he's probably mourning," Silver completed quietly.

"Its okay, Mr. Oak. you can always try again." She gave him an encouraging smile.

When Silver looked at her, he had tears in his eyes. "I wish I could bless you to a long and happy life…" he said softly, his voice thick with emotion. "…but the way things are… I cant do anything but hope that things go the way you want them to be, kid…"

Misty smiled at the word 'kid'. "And in any case, its not possible to bless a goddess, right, Mr. Oak?" she grinned at him.

He grinned back. "Kiddo…" he stroked her cheek and with another nod, walked out.

Misty saw the door click back and lock itself automatically. _Guess they don't want to take any chances…_ She looked around her – a small room with no windows. This was another thing she noticed about all the labs and the small room allotted to her; none of the rooms had a window and all rooms had a surveillance camera. She was just thankful her bathroom didn't have one.

Her thoughts drifted back to Ash – not surprising – and wondered how he must be faring. Memories rushed back to her – all the way from her childhood to adulthood. She had spent half her life with Ash Ketchum. It was strange thinking about how fast time few by. If she had chosen to stay with Ash instead of agreeing to take care of the Gym, would things have been different now? If she had stayed all these years with Ash, would her present be better or worse?

She sighed. She couldn't decide or imagine what could have happened if she had made a different decision five years back.

She wished she could watch the TV. She wanted to see if Ash was still competing in the tournament and if he was how well he fared. Ash just had to win. She wanted him to win.

_But then I wonder if it is all worth it, making Ash suffer, that is. I mean, Giovanni wants to make use of the crown – that's the reason he did all this… But then again… if he's going to use it on me… _

She sighed deeply. _I wish Jason would tell me the whole book instead of single pages. _

As she stared around her, her eyes fell on the writing pad and pen. She desperately wanted to do something, lying down and thinking was driving her crazy. She reached for it and found it easily enough.

_What do I write now…? Maybe a new song… _ It made her smile. _I guess Violet could make use of it for their next concert…_

…

"I want to know how you figured out what the symbols stood for," said Gary. "You didn't take anyone else's help, did you?"

She shook her head. "I swore to secrecy, didn't I?" She slipped her hand into her cloth bag and drew out a folded file. Spreading it open on her lap, she flipped through numerous sheets of scribbling, doodles and long paragraphs of handwritten notes.

Gary again marveled how neat and precise her handwriting looked – easily readable and to the point. He remembered the day he had walked into her office, not so long back, with his file tucked under his arm. Kiyora had been sitting behind her large desk, peering studiously into a fat volume through her spectacles. It had taken more than a loud cough from him to alert her to his presence. If she had looked serious and confident while studying the book, she had looked suddenly shy and nervous the moment she knew she wasn't alone.

Gary had worked with her before – so her behavior hadn't surprised him. He had realized long ago that just because someone didn't mix well with people, it didn't mean that she had no talent. Studying and working with Kiyora, he had known her for years, and he had been well aware of her skills and talent with languages. Kiyora was a student of history and culture and a famous linguist, not much into the researching stuff, but close enough so that there had been many occasions when he had worked with her.

So when he had been looking for someone trustworthy and with expertise on the field of decoding an ancient language, the first name that had come to his mind was Kiyora. And so he had explained to her that he had found an ancient text from the archives and needed help in deducing what it meant.

She had of course agreed to contribute in every way possible to her and had also sworn to keep the matter a secret from others. He had clearly emphasized that this wasn't official and so their colleagues shouldn't know about it and she had understood.

When he had asked her if the symbols were a kind of ancient language, she had returned to her serious, confident self and had spent the next hour telling him the basis of language.

"_Broadly speaking, there are three ways to represent language on paper. The most exact is alphabetic. Each letter represents one sound of the language. That makes it possible to spell out just about anything you can think of saying. Tremendously powerful and flexible – but, from a historical point of view, a relatively recent innovation," _she had explained.

"_How recent?" _he had asked.

"_a shade over two and a half thousand years ago, in its final form. Previous forms of writing were very crude, ungainly systems. Words were passive receptacles, good for record keeping, but not much else. The language we speak now, is the first language to go beyond it, to make the written word an exact copy of the thoughts in your head. Instead of being backward-looking and static, writing became this wonderful tool for expanding the mind's reach._

"_But all that came afterwards. Before that, there were two types of symbology: ideographic and syllabic. Ideograms are like the hieroglyphs on this book, where each symbol represents a word or concept." _ She had pointed at a symbol on the fat book she was studying. _"Its purely graphic; there's no phonic link between what's written and the spoken word. A syllabic symbol-set, by contrast, breaks up the language into every possible combination of consonant and vowel and represents each one with a symbol. So in English you would have one character for 'ba', one for 'be', one for 'bi', for 'bo', for 'bu', then for 'ca', 'ce', 'ci' and so on to 'zu'. The modern Eastern Sinnoh alphabet uses exactly this same system."_

"_Five vowels and twenty one consonants – a hundred and five characters,' _Gary had said, doing the mental math.

Kiyora had smiled at him. _"This file that you've given me… these symbols… they're… they don't seem to be alphabets. Usually, when people write alphabets, its always written the way its easiest to pen them down. Alphabets don't have a pictographic representation of the sounds they represent, where as these symbols here…" _ She had adjusted her spectacles – a habit Gary had always noticed. _"…these symbols – water… arrow… rock…" _she flipped through the pages in the file. "..._clearly show what they are supposed to represent. Its my hunch that these may be ideograms which are drawn just the way the ancients saw things around them. Purely meant for recordkeeping. As far as I can see, this wasn't a language they used."_

"_Do you think you can read this?" _Gary had asked.

"_Some symbols…. Like the arrow are easy to understand what they represent. But this one here…" _she had pointed to a circle. _"this could mean a disc, maybe the moon, maybe a hole on the ground or maybe even someone's head. So you see, this could take a while… a long time to actually be certain what it represents."_

Gary had nodded. _"Its alright. You can take as much time as you want, I'm in no hurry."_

"_I'll get back to you as soon as I find out anything," _she had promised. _"Just don't vanish from the earth's face."_

They had shaken hands, a business deal. _"No, I'll stick around long enough to know what it says," _Gary had said. _"It has to say something very important to be locked up in the Forbidden Section of the Archives."_

Just as he was about to leave, she had asked. _"Just how old is it, did you say?"_

Gary shrugged. _"Probably from the very beginning… no one knows how old or where. Its just a photograph someone clicked from somewhere. there are no records anywhere."_

"_Do you know who was in charge of the Archives when the photograph was clicked?"_

"_Yeah, Jason Ketchum."_

Gary felt a hand close over his and he jerked away from his memory, back to the present. Kiyora looked at him with curiosity. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She shook her long hair, making Gary suddenly wonder why she always kept it pulled up in that annoying pony. He chided himself mentally and told himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Misty was his priority now. He just had to set things back to normal for her. _this really isn't the time to be appreciating beauty, Gary, _he told himself again. _Focus, Gary. Focus on Misty. think about what she must be going through now. They could be hurting her, they could have even put her in a lab cage to perform tests…. _The thought made him serious and alert again. Scientists were the weirdest and the most inhuman things alive, if the situation demanded it and Gary had a good idea of how things might proceed if they really were interested in conducting tests on Misty.

"Hear me out then… whoever's written this has tried his level best to keep things as simple as possible with whatever language form he had back then. The reason he's used symbols from so many different languages is not to make it difficult to interpret. In fact, he's done so, so that its easier to understand what he's trying to convey," said Kiyora. "You see, pictographs from one language don't necessarily cover all words. There are many things you cant describe with primitive drawing using only basic shapes. So he took help from languages existing in other provinces to record things as best as he could."

"Okay…" Gary nodded. "Its making sense now…"

"of the list of possible interpretations you had made, most of them turned out right," she said, "but there are a few which I corrected. I'll just read them out now…" She flipped to the middle of the file. "Brace yourself, Gary. It's a scary one."

Gary wanted to tell her that nothing could scare him more than the memory of seeing Misty's cabin go up in flames, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't need to remember that memory any more. Misty was alive and he had to save her before Jason did anything wrong with her. that was all that mattered.

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

HI GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LATE (TERRIBLY LATE) UPDATE!

Things just got hectic at home… with studies and projects…. You never hear the end of academics ;)

**Firstly, a very special thanks to 'TOM HARPER' and his wonderful book, 'THE LOST TEMPLE'. All the points I wrote about the ancient language and the difference between alphabets and symbols and all that are taken from the book mentioned above. **

Well, thanks guys, for reading and reviewing. :D I know this chapter is rather short, but I also get rather less time to write, so you can imagine….

I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Togekiazu : thanks for liking my story so much. Hope you like this chapter too :D and thanks for reviewing. It's a great encouragement. :D

Kaygirly : hi :D thanks for reviewing. Yes, you're right. ash doesn't know misty knows about the prophecy, and it's the other way around. :D m glad u liked this part. take care, and do keep reviewing :D

TsukiyoTenshi : hi ^_^ yes. Ash knows misty is the mermaid. And he's known it for a long time. but misty doesn't know that ash is aware of the fact. :D thanks for sticking to my story so far. I never thought so many people would like my writing. ^_^ take care and keep reviewing.

Obliterator1519 : hi ^_^ thanks for reviewing. I also would like to write more about ash and misty but before that, I want to push the story forward. I'll soon write about it too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned :D

giggle101: hi :D thanks for the encouragement! I really love details and that's why I try to put in as much as I can. i think it adds more life to the story, makes it more believable… :D stay tuned for more and do keep reviewing.

Craztente: hi :D thanks for reviewing. You've really been following my story for a long time, haven't you ^_^ thanks for your support and encouragement. And yes, I too wanted to make the matter between may, ash and drew end smoothly. I didn't want to show anyone as the bad guy or as someone mean. I mean, everyone makes mistakes. It doesn't mean they're bad at heart. :D hope u like this update.

bluejay511: hi. M glad u liked the previous chapter. I guess this one's short too. But anyway, I hope u enjoyed it. :D take care. do review again.

loyal reader : hi :D m happy that you liked this story. But I cant help the late updates. Got a lot of study work and projects, u see. So I hardly find time to write… still I'll try my best. :D pleas do read and review. It always helps ^_^ take care.

Yorkin : hey :D thanks for sticking to my story so far. Hope I haven't let you down. :D and no m not givig up on the story when I have u and other loyal readers and reviewers for support. :D enjoy and review more. Hope things are well with you. ^_^ take care. love

Wowlock: hey, finally another update. Do review. M waiting :D srry couldn't find time to chat again. Hope to catch you soon. Miss u. love. AND DO REVIEW! M EXPECTING ONE FROM YOU (misaki face) ;)

**If I forgot someone here, m sorry. Thanks everyon who reviewed my work. Please keep reading and reviewing. It's the only thing that';s been pushing me to find time to write the story. Love you all,**

**Mist7**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Kiyora rubbed her eyes, which were burning from lack of sleep and strain, but continued from the first page on her file. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and sleep, but instead forced herself to stay awake. It wouldn't do to sleep now. She could do that after she had told him about what she'd learned.

"Take a look at this-" She gave him the file she was looking through.

Gary nodded and took the file from her with shivering hands. The pages were neatly divided into columns and rows, each column representing the symbol number, the symbol itself, the translation which Gary had supposed, the translation which she had confirmed and finally, a column dedicated to whatever extra information she'd found on that symbol.

"Wow…" Gary let out a low whistle. "You've done a _lot_ of work…"

She blushed at his compliment, but Gary didn't notice. He was too caught up reading what she'd given him:

SYMBOL NUMBER

SYMBOL

1ST TRANSLATION

2ND TRANSLATION

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION

001

TIME

TIME

It could mean a specific time.

002

WATER

WATER BODY

Not necessarily a particular water body. Could be any water body.

003

DOWN

BELOW

Look below the water body.

004

HOLE

TUNNEL

Probably an underwater tunnel.

005

SOUL

SOUL

Soul of a Guardian Spirit probably, or could even be a Pokémon.

006

SLEEP

SLEEP

Sleeping

007

EYE

SEE

See

008

UNION

UNION

Literally union, as in the merging of two things, in this case, the sun and the moon. It cant stand for a union of male and female to produce an offspring… because the whole prophecy doesn't talk about the offspring.

009

WHITE (MALE)?

SUN

White color should be for sun, since sun emits light during an eclipse.

010

BLACK (FEMALE)?

MOON

Black should be for moon, since it only appears as a dark disc that doesn't emit any light during an eclipse.

011

SEED (OFFSPRING)?

ECLIPSE

It has to mean the eclipse because its only then that the white disc of light (sun) and the black disc of (moon) come together.

012

ARROW

RAY

Rays of light emitted from the sun at the time of eclipse

013

ROCK

ISLAND

Since it's an isolated rock, its probably best betting that it stands for an island – a singular land form jutting out of nothing. (Don't think it could mean a mountain on a peninsula. Land is always depicted while showing a mountain).

014

WRATH

ANGER

Definitely means anger.

015

SLEEP/DEATH

SLEEP

Probably means the Guardian Spirit sleeps in anger, or dissatisfied in some way.

016

WIND

WIND

Probably are main elements of nature. (there are four main Guardians of the Elements)

Wind Guardian maintains life on earth by providing the life supporting oxygen.

017

WATER

WATER

Water Guardian maintains life by providing life giving water – no living thing can survive without water and life also first started in water.

018

FIRE

FIRE

Fire Guardian maintains life by providing warmth and the irreplaceable fire that is used in so many ways. Its not wrong assuming that it could also stand for the Sun. (Sun is a massive sphere of fire right?)

019

EARTH

EARTH

Earth Guardian maintains life by providing ground to live, grow plants and crops for food – so is directly called Food Giver.

020

LIFE

LIFE

Living things. The above Guardian Elements together surround life and support life on earth.

021

STILL

STILL

Pause in time. it could mean that the above elements just stop supporting life.

022

PURE

PURE

So the one with a pure soul would have a part to play.

023

HEART

HEART

Surely refers to the above pure soul. Its natural the pure soul would have a pure heart. THROUGHOUT HISTORY THERE IS ONLY ONE PURE SOUL NAMED IN ALL ANCIENT TEXTS – it's the **WATER GUARDIAN **– must keep this in mind. Could be the core of this prophecy or could just be something entirely unrelated.

024

U-TURN

RETURN

The pure soul would have to return – probably to the island?

025

SPIRIT

SPIRIT

This could mean the Guardian Spirit and if the above connection is to be trusted, it could mean the Water Guardian.

026

SEA

SEA

The water Guardian lives underwater and controls water.

027

ONE

ONE

One and self – it could only mean oneself.

028

SELF

SELF

Oneself

029

SLEEP

SLEEP

Might stand for putting oneself to sleep. Can stand for a darker meaning of self sacrifice.

030

GIVE

GIVE

Give or result in

031

RAIN

RAIN

Rain can be taken literally or figuratively, even as tears.

032

ROCK

ISLAND

Since the above reference was also island, its fine

033

SAND

SAND

Sand in the island? Its possible.

034

UNION

UNION

Same as above

035

WHITE

SUN

''

036

BLACK

MOON

''

037

SEED

ECLIPSE

''

038

COMPLETE

COMPLETE

Total solar eclipse. Must refer to the decided time after the starting of the eclipse.

039

BLACK

DARKNESS

During the total solar eclipse, the world is bathed in darkness.

040

HOPE

HOPE

041

DECISION

DECISION

It probably means the pure soul has a choice to do what is must and what is desired

042

DIRECTION

DIRECTION

Light always follows a direction.

043

LIGHT

LIGHT

There could be a certain or unusual direction the light would take exactly total solar eclipse.

044

IDOL

IDOL

The reference is definitely of an idol. However it could be any idol. There's nothing specific here.

045

WALK

WALK

Probably means the idol has to walk in the direction of the light.

046

CALM

CALM

Could mean peace, quietness, silence, stillness… the list goes on.

047

FIRE

FIRE

Fire, wind, Ice, thunderbolt – NOTE – all these elements compliment water.

Fire boils water, evaporates it

048

AIR

WIND

Wind produces water currents

049

SNOW

ICE

Ice freezes water, solidifies it

050

THUNDERBOLT

THUNDERBOLT

Water is a good conductor of electricity.

051

DARKNESS

DARKNESS

Its dark underwater, and its dark at the time of a solar eclipse.

052

TAKE

TAKE

Take or even mean result in

053

ASH

ASH

Ash – definitely not a name but its literal meaning ash – dust, cinder, powder, residue left by burning something.

054

MUD

MUD

Soil.

055

TOMB

TOMB

A grave, a place where a living thing sleeps eternally.

056

CAVE

CAVE

Cave.

057

OPENING

OPENING

Here it probably means cave mouth or the beginning of something.

058

KILL

SACRIFICE

Sacrifice in the cave mentioned above

059

NIGHT

NIGHT

Relates to the night-like darkness underwater

060

UNION

ECLIPSE

Its probably of great importance since its repeated again.

061

WHITE

SUN

''

062

BLACK

MOON

''

063

SEED

ECLIPSE

''

064

ARROW

RAY

Ray of light

065

STONE

STONE

Precious stone. Gemstone. NOTE – arent statues made of stones?

066

TIARA

TIARA

REF: TIARA ON EXHIBIT ON SUPREME ISLAND, SUPPOSED TO HAVE POWERS, ENTIRELY MADE OF AQUAMATINE CRYSTAL.

067

SHIELD

SHIELD

Protect? Be someone's shield?

068

WORLD

WORLD

World

069

DAY

DAWN

Dawn of a new day

070

U-TURN?

RETURN

Dawn returns after darkness. The old sayings go so.

071

FIRE

FIRE

Pokémon elements

072

EARTH

EARTH

Pokémon elements

073

WATER

WATER

Pokémon elements

074

WIND

WIND

Pokémon elements

075

PSYCHIC

PSYCHIC

Pokémon elements

076

FAIRY

FAIRY

Pokémon elements

077

POISON

POISON

Pokémon elements

078

GRASS

GRASS

Pokémon elements

079

ROCK

ROCK

Pokémon elements

080

BUG

BUG

Pokémon elements

081

THUNDERBOLT

THUNDERBOLT

Pokémon elements

082

SNOW

SNOW

Pokémon elements

083

DARK

DARK

Pokémon elements

084

GHOST

GHOST

Pokémon elements

085

METAL?

STEEL

Pokémon elements

086

JOY

JOY

Happiness prevails

087

LIFE

LIFE

Life

088

?

BECAUSE

089

SPIRITS

SPIRITS

THIS IS THE PROPHECY THAT WE ARE ALL FAMILIAR WITH

090

FIRE

FIRE

''

091

THUNDERBOLT

LIGHTNING

''

092

WIND

WIND

''

093

SNOW

ICE

''

094

EARTH

EARTH

''

095

NO

NOT

''

096

TOUCH

TOUCH

''

097

NO

NOT

''

098

TOUCH

TOUCH

''

099

SPIRIT

SPIRIT

''

100

WATER

SEA

''

101

?

ELSE/OR

''

102

SKY

HEAVEN

''

103

GROUND

EARTH

''

104

NATURE

NATURE

''

105

RAGE

ANGERED

''

106

IMPURE

VIOLATION

''

107

LEAVE

LEAVE

''

108

WRATH

WRATH

''

109

LIVING

LIVING

''

110

ONE

ONE

''

111

IMPURE

VIOLATION

''

112

ISOLATION?

OUTCASTS

''

113

ALL

OTHERS

''

114

GUARDIAN

GUARDIAN

''

115

SPIRITS

SPIRITS

''

116

PAIN

SUFFER

''

117

HANDS

HANDS

''

118

SKY?

DESTINY

''

119

?

FATE

''

120

IMPURE

VIOLATION

''

121

ONE

ONE

''

122

DESTRUCTION

DESTRUCTION

''

123

ALL

ALL

''

124

?

SO

''

125

ALL

ALL

''

126

LIVING

LIVING

''

127

?

WARNED

''

Gary looked up from the file. "Kiyo-"

Kiyora stopped him and turned the page on the file in his hands. "What you read so far was just the translation, Gary," she said quietly, her eyes wide as she remembered the shocking discovery she had made. "You _need_ to read _this_."

Gary grimly looked down. He already had an idea what the prophecy was about, and the realization numbed him. He wanted to hope he was wrong, that Kiyora had found the right answer that didn't match his fears, but somehow… his ray of hope wasn't shining very bright.

…

Lance stared down at the ongoing match. The two trainers were battling well enough and the match was interesting, certainly worth watching. But Lance's mind was far off.

More than once he had looked five chairs away from him, where the empty chair greeted his sad eyes instead of the fiery redhead who occupied it. He again looked over the island, past the walls surrounding the stadium. And he remembered the last time he had seen her sitting there. And she had been gazing – not staring – at Ash with such a soft expression on her face that he hadn't seen her shower on anyone else – except her Pokémon, maybe. And it had made him a little jealous thinking why Lily couldn't look at him in such a way.

_Are they treating you well, Misty? _he thought with a sigh, knowing full well that they could, they might, hurt her and not just physically.

It had been difficult, meeting the other judges after the funeral. They had been sympathetic towards him and Professor Oak and they had been rather kind to Drake. He had looked at Professor Oak too, and had found the old man looking worn and dreary, without his usual cheerful smile, as if he had lost a granddaughter. Drake's expression had matched the professor's.

His sister-in-law was alive, wasn't she? Sure, she was somewhere probably not at all treated well, but that wasn't as bad as being dead. Surely, they should appear a little happy, or even a little relieved? Lance didn't understand why. It would have been alright, if he had known if they were pretending to look all tragic. But he had enough experience to tell him that they weren't _pretending_ to be so grim and grieved. The feelings were real, the expressions weren't make-believe.

Lily had called him earlier that morning, and had told that they were looking at the blue prints of the house, of the entire gym, in fact. So far, they hadn't found anything different than what they had already known – there was an inlet of water from the Lake Cascade to the gym pool. And Lance had told them to check Misty's bedroom – he had told them to look for anything that might be suspicious – anything that could be a bug. Ever since the previous night's revealing, one question had nagged his brain. _How had Jason Ketchum, known about Misty's wound?_ It was something Misty hid from everyone she knew – even her own sisters and close friends. She surely hadn't told Jason herself. the only answer was that her room had bugs – how Jason had it bugged was beyond him, but he had sworn to find out more.

And Lance had spoken to Lorelei – the youngest member of Elite Four who preferred Pokémon – whom he was closest to among his group. He had asked her to find out as much as she could on Jason Ketchum. She had seemed curious why he wanted to know about someone who was no longer involved in any official matters, and Lance had promised to tell her about things when he had enough time.

…

Gary read on:

'_On a specific day, at a specific time, beneath the waters where the Island Soul sleeps in dissatisfaction, you are to witness the Union of the Sun and Moon creating the Great Eclipse. Wind, Water, Fire and Earth that support Life shall become still. It will remain so unless the Soul residing in the Purest Heart returns to the sleeping Sea Spirit and becomes one in body and Spirit and bathes the island sand in tears._

'_When the Moon devours the Sun completely, and the Light has been stolen from all Land, all Hope of Life is rested on the decision of the Purest Soul._

'_To protect the Life from all Darkness of the encroaching Eclipse, follow the direction of the Solitary Ray. Let the Goddess choose to walk in the direction of the Ray in calm steps, with the Souls Fire, Wind, Ice and Thunderbolt guiding her to the darkness of the World of Ash and Mud within the mouth of the underwater Cave giving her sacrifice before the dawn of the Night._

'_When the midnight strikes and the Union of Sun and Moon reveals a Ray of Hope, hold the Tiara made of uncut stones in the Ray to shield the World until Dawn and Fire, Water, Wind, Psychic, Fairy, Poison, Grass, Rock, Bug, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, Ghost and Steel shall return the Joy of Life._

'_Hence, __The Spirits of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice and Earth should never be touched, neither must the Spirit of the Seas. Else Heaven, Earth and Nature, angered at the violation, shall let loose their wrath upon all living. Since the violation of one outcast the others, The Guardian Spirits can do nothing but suffer at the hands of destiny and fate. Violation of one leads to the destruction of all. Therefore, all living, be warned!'_

Gary inhaled sharply. "Good God!"

"My reaction was pretty much the same when I wrote that down," Kiyora said kindly, seeing his stricken expression. She didn't say anything more, but gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Gary sat there, numbed. Even though he had sort of worked out the prophecy, he hadn't expected something this intense. "Does…does this mean that Misty has to…"

"Misty?" Kiyora raised an eyebrow. "You mean Misty Williams?"

Gary nodded, suddenly feeling older than his Grandfather. "Yeah, her."

"If I may ask, what's this got to do with her?" Kiyora asked softly.

He nodded again. "I wont blame you if you don't believe me…"

…

Jason quietly walked into the room to check on Misty's condition and found her sleeping soundly. He was amazed at the tranquil beauty of her face even in sleep. He could see, no doubt the similarity between her and the Idol of the Water Goddess in the underwater cave. Sitting down quietly on the bed, he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She seemed too pure, too delicate while asleep and for a moment, Jason was afraid he might hurt her if he so much as touched her directly. As he gazed at her peaceful face, like a father proud of his daughter, his eyes welled up thinking how great things would have been if the circumstances had been different.

And his eyes fell upon the notepad on the bed and the pen still clutched in her fingers. _She was writing? A letter?_ Curiosity engulfed him and he lifted the notepad to the page filled in neat, elegant writing:

'_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary,_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be…_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile and with me..._

'_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be…_

'_There is no life - no life without its hunger,_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity…_

'_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be…_

'_You raise me up, to more than I can be…_

Jason stared at the song. _Did she compose a song just now?_ He read the lyrics again and again. _And they are such appealing words, so full of gratefulness…_

He returned his gaze to her. _Just who did you write this for, Misty?_

There was no name, no hint, nothing at all in the song that could cast a light on the person she had dedicated to. Had she dedicated it to someone, or had she just written it down to pass time?

He wanted to hug her, pat her back and tell her that very soon, he would send her back home, that it would all end all right. But he couldn't, because he knew it would be lying to her. As much as he tried to be practical about it, the fate of someone he knew, someone he cared and loved, for whom he stayed away from his own loved ones, it was impossible to accept the fact that she had such a terrifying future ahead. Sure, he had tried being emotionless, but all he had succeeded in doing was creating an expressionless mask which he would wear whenever he discussed this with Giovanni or anyone else.

The pain of knowing that he had failed his friends, and that he was condemning her to walk to her own death to save others while knowing in his heart that it was the right thing to do, was all too much for him to bear. He had come to Giovanni searching for a way to save her from this very fate, but instead, he was now working with Giovanni to make sure she fulfilled her destiny.

Countless number of times, he had thought of what Delia would say if told her what he was going to do. He didn't have to imagine what Ash would say – he had made his feelings very clear to his father over the years. Jason knew that he should consider himself lucky that his son at least was carrying his name – that too all thanks to Delia. if Ash wanted to have his way, he would never have anything to do with the man who had fathered him. And Jason knew he deserved that. He should have visited home more, made sure Ash knew that he loved and cared for him, but had to go away to work on a more important job.

But all the harm was done and how much ever he regretted it, he couldn't undo it. The only solace he had was that all through his years, right from childhood to the present time, there was only one person constantly at his side, silently understanding and supporting him in whatever he did. It was Delia, silent and steady as a mountain, ready to accept whatever he had to give, whether it was happiness or grief, relief or pain. She had stood by him forever, always ready with open arms to welcome him back. She was a woman of immense strength, will power and love. At times, Jason wondered what had he ever done to deserve the love of someone like her when all he had done in the past years was just talk to her on the phone and send her money. She had never complained, and always spoke cheerfully on the phone whenever he called her. she had never once asked where he was or who he was with, and every time they spoke, she had always spoken like a love struck young wife. She had never once cried on the phone, not even when he had called her after suddenly leaving home. she had always been calm and composed, maintaining her dignity.

She had cried to him only once, last night, when she had called him up to tell him that she had returned home after what had happened to Misty. And Jason had wanted to comfort her too, tell her that Misty was alive and breathing right before him and that she would come home soon. It had been terrible hearing his wife lament about the loss of someone who was a daughter to her when the girl was alive before him and very soon, he would be the one pushing her to walk to her own death.

Sometimes, he just wished he didn't have to bear this curse, this burden of guilt and regret on his shoulders and during those times, he consoled himself saying that Misty had to bear a bigger burden to carry and one that was infinitely more painful than his burden could ever be. It was a small consolation, but nevertheless, it was helpful.

He put the notepad back on the bed and stroked her hair. _If only things had been a little different, you would have been my daughter-in-law in a few years, _he thought silently. _Then probably, I would have been watching over you in the hospital if you had taken ill with fever, or if you were expecting a child… _

Delia had made it very clear that Misty was in love with Ash, though the media had announced to the world that she was going out with Gary. Either way, Jason would have been happy to have the girl he loved and cared for so dearly in his family.

He sighed. _Oh God… if only you had shaped the future a little differently… we could all have been happy…_

He bent down, kissed her forehead and wished he could bless her with a happier future. And before the tears threatening to break away betrayed his emotions, he left.

…

T – R – R – I – N – G!

T – R – R – I – N – G!

T – R – R – I – N – G!

Brock waited as the phone rang on the other end. It was late in the evening, but surely, Gary would answer his call. Gary had called him earlier that day, to check if they had reached safely and to ask how Lana was doing. That time, Brock had been waiting outside while the doctor was examining her and had promised Gary to call him up when he had news about his fiancée.

"'low!' A sleepy voice answered the call.

"Um.." Brock hesitated confused, hearing a female voice on the other end. Had he dialed a wrong number? "Sorry, Miss. This is Gary Oak's number right?"

He heard the sleepy voice yawn. "Gary… yeah… he's there – he's sleeping…"

"Oh!" Brock tried not to let his thoughts wander, which was hard when a sleepy female was telling him that he was sleeping. Of course there could be a perfectly innocent explanation for all this. Probably, it was just a colleague and they had fallen asleep after working for long hours. Brock didn't think Gary would do something like cheating on his girlfriend, even if she had just died. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the stark reality for some more time. "I'm sorry to disturb… its not urgent, I can call tomorrow."

"Ah, no, wait…" the voice replied, still sleepily. "I'm waking him up…he's awake…"

"But-"

And before Brock could say anything more, he heard Gary's sleepy but concerned voice over the phone. "Brock!" he said. "How's Lana? Everything alright?"

Brock felt a little better, knowing that Gary had recognized his voice and had remembered why he would call. "Yeah, she's fine now. The Doc suggested she has to rest for a couple of days… he's told her to go easy on her legs and relax."

Gary's voice sounded relieved. "That's nice to know. I hope there is nothing to worry about?"

"Yes, thankfully, its nothing to worry about. The doc said that such things… can happen when there's sudden stress…" Brock didn't add what kind of stress or how much scary it had been. The doctor had said that the strain could have almost resulted in a miscarriage. "He said its just lucky things weren't worse."

Gary sighed at the other end. "Been tough for everyone, I guess," he said. "Where are you staying right now?"

Brock was surprised. "We're all staying at ash's place," he explained. "Delia was adamant that we stay with her – I'm sure she didn't want to be alone in that house. she needed company."

"That's a good thing to do…" Gary's voice said on the other end. "Do you think she can cook for two more people?"

Brock frowned. "Why?"

Gary's voice sounded stressed and pained now. "I'm coming home," he said.

"…And?" Brock encouraged.

"I'm bringing a colleague," Gary's voice came. "You just spoke to her now…"

"Okay…" Brock didn't know what to say. "I daresay that with Delia and me in the kitchen, you two wont starve if you stay here."

"No, I'll be staying at my home," Gary explained on the other end. "I'll only need food for the two of us. You wont be seeing a lot of us, either – we're going to be rather….busy."

"Research work?" Brock prompted.

"Yes," came Gary's confident reply. "But I have to meet someone back at Pallet."

"I'll let Delia know," Brock assured him. "Do you want Tracy to come pick you up?"

"No, we'll manage on our own."

"Okay. When will you be here?"

"What's the time?"

"What?"

"What's the time now?"

Brock checked the clock. "Its half past eight."

"Shit, I overslept," Gary's voice cursed on the other end. "I'll be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll make a good lunch then." Brock waited for Gary to say something.

"Thanks," said Gary. "See you tomorrow then."

"No problem. See you too."

The line went dead leaving Brock confused. Gary had just sounded just tired. He hadn't sounded like someone who had just lost his girlfriend. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend in reality, she was his friend. hell, he didn't even sound like his friend had just died.

_What's going on, Gary?_

…

"Hey…"

Ash looked up to see the pink haired girl who had congratulated him before. he nodded to her.

"I just checked the results," she said gently. "They've put up the pairings for the next round."

"Thanks for letting me know," he said managing a small smile.

But the girl didn't go. "Well, since you've really been keeping to yourself, I just did some homework for you," she said, a grin spreading on her face as she gave him a small notebook. "I sort of asked around for info on the guy you're going to be facing next. I just wrote it down here, you can read it before your match."

Ash's heart welled up at her kind gesture. "I…I don't know how to thank you…"

She winked at him. "Just make sure you make it to the finals," she said. "I'd like to battle you, Ketchum."

"I'll do my best," he promised. "Thanks again."

"Anytime… by the way, your next match is scheduled on day after tomorrow. Its going to be an evening match."

"Thanks." He smiled at her now. "When's yours?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's the first match."

"I think I'll come watch it." Ash didn't know what made him say that, but he figured it would be better than to remain scooped in his room with his memories. at least, there, he'd have some distraction. It would work out great if only he just ignored the Judges Podium. "I'll be there. All the best…."

She smiled. "You can call me Kara." She held out her hand.

Ash shook it. "You can call me Ash."

"See you tomorrow then," she said turning to leave. "Good night."

"Good Luck!" Ash wished her. "And thanks for looking out for me!"

She winked. "I do that all the time for my younger brother," she called as she walked away, "and you remind me a lot of him." She waved and then disappeared through the door.

Ash sighed. Trainers here, people he hadn't met, hadn't even known their names, were helping him out. they were being sympathetic and friendly. Somehow word had spread after the funeral that Misty had been his friend. And everyone here – most of the people who had been bullying or jealous or plain annoyed that he had been allowed to compete despite being underage, had all dropped their malice. They were all watching out for him – telling him in a passing that breakfast was served, or what had happened to the scores, or if there was any word from Nurse Joy on his Pokémon… the list went on.

And Ash couldn't thank these people enough for being so considerate to him. He didn't want sympathy, he didn't want pity, all he'd wanted was to be treated normal. But he had to agree that sympathy and pity were better than facing their taunting, patronizing words.

And he could also notice the change in the atmosphere within the campus. Trainers had sobered up. Sure they were still laughing and playing around, and surely no one was weeping or even crying, but no one was as wild as they were before. it seemed, that Misty was a favorite and that more people liked her or at least admired her skills than Misty had even known. And now that she was gone… everyone was trying to overcome the shocking news.

_Did you know that so many people cared for you, Mist?_

Ash felt the gaping hole of emptiness open wider in his chest. of all the places in the world, Ash had expected to feel Misty's presence strongly here. After all, this was the place she'd lived in, the place he'd met her first, the place that had scores of memories that involved just the two of them and then finally, the place she had breathed her last. But surprisingly, the island felt just as empty of her presence as if it was just any other place on the face of earth.

_If I cant feel your presence here, Mist…where can I feel it…?_

He ran his fingers through his hair. He wished he could talk to his mother; she would understand him more than anyone else ever could. But he knew he wasn't allowed to call anyone, so that wasn't an option. He couldn't help wishing Gary was with him, participating in the League – he could have had him to talk to, then.

_The world is so lonely without friends…_

He sighed and turned in his bed, his covers still neatly folded near his feet. He'd have to try to sleep so he wouldn't have to bear the pain of his broken heart that intensified in the quiet of the night.

…

"Are you sure your friend didn't confuse things here?" Kiyora asked when Gary had ended the call. The two of them were lying on the bed, a pile of files and papers piled between them. After a very shocking revelation and a tiring conversation, the two of them had felt sleepy and Gary had suggested that they could both share the same bed to beat off their exhaustion. And just to make her feel safer, he had come up with the idea of piling papers and files between them, so that it looked as if there was a low partition between them on the bed. both of them could have their privacy this way.

"Well, he can make a mess of it for all I care," said Gary, still a little sleepy. "He's a nice guy, Kiyora. Trust me, he wont tell anyone even if he did confuse things."

She yawned. "Well, whatever. If you're planning to go back to Pallet, you'd better have the doctor dress your wounds again before you catch the flight. It wouldn't do to catch an infection."

"I know, but thanks for reminding anyway," he said drily. "I would look a lot uglier without these bandages, so its better if I get the dressing done."

She rolled her eyes and started towards the bathroom. "Mind if I use it first?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead. Wake me up when you're out." and then he noticed her small bag lying empty on the floor. "Kiyora?"

"Yes?" She stopped half-way in.

"Say, do you have any other clothes to wear?"

She shook her head. "I didn't have time to pack," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I figured I'd buy something from here."

"Pallet will be drenching cold in the rain," Gary explained. "You cant go there wearing something like this if you don't want to catch a bad cold."

"I guess I'll just go downstairs and pick something before we leave then."

Gary frowned. "The shops will be closed by now and they'll open only long after we board our hovercar."

Kiyora bit her lip. "Well, that's bad…"

Gary sighed, opening the cupboard and pulling out a pair of jeans, a thick T-shirt and a Jacket. He threw the clothes on the bed. "You can put on these. They might be a little oversize – no, really oversize, but I think you can manage if you wear a belt and roll up your sleeves. We can buy more clothes from Pallet airport."

Kiyora eyed the clothes with embarrassed confusion. "Then I can manage fine in my clothes till we get to Pallet Airport."

"Fine, keep your t-shirt, but you'll need the jacket and the jeans, trust me." Gary threw her a towel from his suitcase. "Go on. We have to be ready before Grandpa, Drake and Lance get here."

She sighed giving up. "Whatever you say…" She grabbed the towel and closed the bathroom door.

Gary sighed and flumped back into the soft bed, hearing the run of water from the shower. He had told his grandfather that he would be going back to Pallet, to find out more about a few things. He hadn't said what, but he thought his grandfather had an idea. He had also told him that he had a colleague with him who was helping out too.

He could expect them in an hours time now. And then they had to catch a four am flight back home. In all this confusion, he had forgotten about something – Max.

The boy was supposed to be n his way to meet him long back – in the morning. Had something happened to the kid? Where was he?

He slapped his forehead. _Damn! How could I just forget about Max? _he dialed Max's number. The phone rang for a while before it was answered.

"Gary!" Max's voice sounded bright on the other end. "I've got news for you!"

"Max?"

"Sorry, I didn't inform you earlier – something came up and I got caught up in it. Can I come over now? Sabrina wants to talk to you and its good news, Gary! Its _good news!"_

To Gary, Max sounded like he'd just won the Supreme League. What could be good news at a time like this? To Gary, the only good news would be knowing where Misty was hidden away, but Max couldn't possibly know that.

"What's the good news, Max?" Gary asked, feeling relieved that the kid was okay. "By the way, I have some good news for you too."

"Can we discuss this in your room, Gary?" Max's eager voice rung in his ears.

Gary smiled. "Sure. And are you bringing Sabrina over? She's the Saffron Gym Leader right?"

"Right, I'm bringing her over! See you in ten minutes!"

"Sure…" Gary shook his head. "Be careful, kid."

"Always am!" The line went dead.

Gary walked to the bathroom door and knocked. The shower turned off.

"Gary?" Kiyora's voice came from inside.

"There's no need to hurry," Gary said casually. "I just spoke to Max – he's a kid and he's my new apprentice – and he's coming over with gym leader Sabrina. Seems they have some good news they want to talk about."

"okay…"

"They should be here in ten minutes. You can take your time in here, ok? I'm just telling you so you arent surprised when you walk out."

"Okay, thanks."

"Having fun in there?"

"There's nothing like a steaming soaking bath after hours of hard work." Gary heard the smile in her voice.

He grinned. He knew that feeling very well. "Enjoy then."

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just pass me the clothes?"

"Your clothes?"

"Yes. I'd rather not walk out in a towel if we're having guests." Then as if realizing how that sounded, she added, "I mean, you'd turn around if I came out like this, but I don't know your friends…and it leaves a bad impression on kids…so…"

Gary wanted to laugh, but he contented himself with a grin. "Sure. No probs. Just a sec."

She opened the door a crack and he passed her the clothes. "thanks." She closed the door again.

Gary's grin only widened. He could imagine her face, all red and hot with embarrassment. Researchers, who travelled a lot and camped at different sites, were always used to sharing a room, a bathroom and many a times, a bed too. When you're camping out in the wilderness, with nothing but simple tents or single room accommodations in far off places, you had to make do with all these things. Most researches got over their embarrassment on such things within the first few assignments they took up, but there were some, _like Kiyora, _he thought with a smile, who never got over it.

Well, he wasn't going to try and make it more uncomfortable for her. It was one of the reasons he had decided to stay at his place in Pallet. There was an extra bedroom – his parents room – where Kiyora could stay. That wouldn't be possible if he stayed at Ash's place. With everyone staying there, including Brock, Lana, Drew, May, Dawn, Tracy and Iola, he was sure the house was already cramped. No. it would be better for him to stay at his place. If Max were to agree to return with him, then maybe, he could ask Tracy to shift back from ash's place, so Max could stay there with his sister. Or maybe, he could put max up in the guest room.

He could work that out when he got there. Right now, he was more interested in what Sabrina had to say. She was telepathic, wasn't she? Had she sensed Misty's presence somewhere? Or even better, had she found where Misty was?

_Down boy…_ he told himself. _Don't get your hopes too high. It would hurt more if it didn't live up to what you expected._

For now all he could do was speculate and wait for Sabrina and only pray to God that their good news was what he was looking for.

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**I HAD WRITTEN THE WHOLE TRANSLATION IN THE TABLE FORMAT... AND ITS ALL MESSED UP HERE. ANYONE KNOWS HOW I CAN UPLOAD IT PROPERLY?**

**PLEASE? THIS SPOILS THE FUN!**

**HI GUYS! So here's another chapter ^_^ managed to find time to type this out and post it. Hope it lives to your expectations. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Love you all for still following my terribly long story. ;) please do stay tuned for more. :D I'll update the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it out. ^_^ take care love you**

**YORKIN**** = Hi ^_^ thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're sticking by my story and your encouragement surely worked. I wont give up on the story. Not ever! :D please do read and review. Take care! (And btw though I didn't write much about Misty, I hope this is okay for now. Good luck with finding more about An…. I mean Misty ;) I hope she's fine ;) Oh and about the part of the research I did for the language thingy – I believe I've written down the name of the book and the author at the bottom of the chapter. Trust me. Its an awesome book and holds a good deal of information on ancient Greek language and the Greek gods and mythology. If you're a history freak like me, you'll love the book. I just thought I could put in the language part when I was writing down the prophecy here. ^_^ heehee I'm glad you liked the idea of me putting it down there. ^_^ means a lot to me. Take care. Love.**

**Craztente = I'm glad you liked the part about Misty helping Gary's dad out. **** And though I haven't thought much about Silver's character, I liked writing about him. I mean, Gary's a nice guy, Prof Oak is a nice guy – they are both likable! So its but obvious that Silver should also be likable :D he cant just be the black sheep in the family. And Kiyora is another character I just created on the spur of the moment, while I was writing. Earlier, I hadn't thought that I'd be introducing a new character for the sake of explaining the prophecy. I had thought that Gary would figure it out on his own, maybe with Drake's help. but while writing, I just found that this character Kiyora formed on her own and by the time I had written down he first conversation with Gary, I already had he character-sketch formed in my head. I enjoyed creating a character who can change from shy and timid to serious and throughtful in a matter of a second and she seemed a nice partner for Gary to help him out with his decoding work. I'm glad you liked the good vibrations between them. But whether or not these vibrations will grow… I don't know. I guess I'll find out as I write further about them ^_^ thanks for reviewing. Take care.**

**bluejay511 = hi :D thanks for reviewing my chapter. Its nice to know that you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter too. And I'd never give up on this story – not till I write the words 'The End' on the last line of the last chapter ;) (though even I don't know when it will end) ;) And yes, Gary will find Misty. he has to. The next chapter will take him another step closer to her. I'll just give you a hint. He's going to see someone who might know something about her…. Keep guessing what the hint is now. :D take care ^_^ love.**

**Obliterator1519 = HI ^_^ thanks for reviewing **** and its really nice to know that you're enjoying the story so far. And I took your advice about showing a little more of Ash mourning over his friend's death. But I didn't want to rub it too much, since he has to get a grip on himself to do what she has asked of him – to win the League. And about the part of blaming himself for her death – even Ash knows that it might not be entirely true. Because you see, she didn't die a natural death. She died in a supposed accidental explosion. So he cant blame himself for her death. He can only regret that he couldn't tell her how much he loved her when she was alive. But in any case, I hoped you liked the part about Ash in this chapter. If you still feel that we should have more of Ash's mourning, or anything else you want me to specify, please, do write to me in the review and I'll put it in. ^_^ thanks again. Stay tuned. Take care. ^_^ love.**

**Neon765 = **** hi! Thanks for reviewing ^_^ hope you liked this chapter too. Though, it did have its share of hurt and tears… and it wasn't light-hearted like the previous one, I hope it lived up to your expectations. I'll try and write more light-hearted chapters from now on. Misty's alive, right? and I have to make sure Gary finds her. So I think the next chapters will be more lighter. And well, yes, you got that part right. Ash is trying to deal with how he is feeling after her death, but he's not seeing that its just as bad for others. Maybe she meant most to him than she did to everyone else, but Ash has to learn to see that others are having a bad time too. Thanks for pointing it out. I'll try to sort it out in the next coming chapters. :D and no, you weren't babbling. I really like reading reviews like this. So please do let me know what you feel about the chapters and if there are any loopholes, or anything that wasn't acceptable or has remained unexplained. You have sharper eyes than I do and that goes for all readers and reviewers. :D thanks a lot ^_^ take care. Love **

**Jane Hawthorn = HI **** I hope you liked the translation ^_^ I worked it up on my own… didn't have much help from the anime for the prophecy. Hope its not too silly ^_^ heehee. Please do read more and review. **** take care. love.**

**La Fleure Noire = ^_^ hi! I'm glad that you feel my story gets better with each chapter. Please do stay tuned and review. :D means a lot ^_^ take care, love you too 3**

**TsukiyoTenshi = HI **** so my previous chapter gave you a bad vibe? What vibe did you get in this chapter? :D And I'm glad that you liked me introducing Gary's dad as a nice guy, as someone who wants to make amends for his past. Well, the part about Gary reacting to his father's approach, I wonder how it will turn out ;) you'll find out soon enough. ;) And yes, it was quick of you to point the fact that no one has bothered to tell Ash that Misty is, might be alive somewhere and that at least, she didn't die in the explosion. But I guess you missed out on the point that during the funeral, Gary was trying to convince Ash that Misty wasn't dead. But Ash wasn't ready to accept that. Well, about why no one has thought of telling him will be revealed in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint that it'll be revealed in this meeting Gary's going to have with others before he leaves for home. And yes, Ash truly believes that Misty's dead and gone. Its like he has no doubt in his heart that she could be alive. The reason is explained when he tells Gary at the funeral about his special connection with her. And hey, by the way, thanks for complimenting me on my writing style. ^_^ I am rather flattered that my writing just makes you get hooked on to the story. **** I'll treasure this compliment in my heart forever! Thanks so much for saying that. I do hope I live up to your expectations. :D and as for your writing, I cant say anything because I haven't read your work yet. I really haven't read any of my reviewer's work yet – surprising, isn't it? But I plan to do so the very day I pen down the last chapter. Then I'll have enough time to devote to reading fanfics and reviewing them :D it will be a nice change to review someone;s chapter than to write my own and wait for a review ;) so I promise to read yours too. And I'll honestly review as well. Take care, and thanks for sticking by me. ^_^ please do stay tuned. Love.**

**Jaypat123 = thanks for reviewing **** I'm glad you liked my work ^_^ take care. love**

**Taylan = sorry I missed our date! **** gomen nasai! :'( but I wasn't home… so I couldn't chat. **** sorry! Forgive me? Onegai? I couldn't even inform you that I wont be able to keep the date. (its not like I can just sms you and tell you right?) maybe we can do that next week? I don't know… m feeling bad for not keeping my words. But you'll review, wont you? (sorry bear-hug for you) hope things are fine with you. take care. Love. (and I've missed you).**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

"_What do you see, Misty?"_

"_Darkness…"_

"_Look closer… look up towards the sky…"_

"…"

"_What do you see, honey?"_

"_I think… I see light…"_

Misty awoke with a start, the deep voice from her memories still clear in her ears. For a moment she was back in her childhood room, holding her father's hand in the darkness.

_Darkness?_

She felt someone's palm on her forehead.

"Misty," the deep voice spoke again. "Are you awake, dear?"

Misty rubbed her eyes, and then opened them slowly. It wasn't her father's voice. Jason's face smiled at her in the dimly lit room.

"I know its late, but, Giovanni wishes to talk to you," Jason's smile faltered just a little, but Misty noticed it before it passed. "He has to return to Supreme Island by dawn," he explained. "He wants to meet you now."

Misty didn't smile. "Anything I should or should not be aware of?"

Jason patted her head. "Well, no one here's told you anything that you shouldn't be knowing," he said, smiling again. "Anything else?"

Misty nodded. "Will I be alone with him, or will you be there with us?" She looked into his eyes, hope flashing through them.

Jason's smile faltered again. "I'm sorry, but he wants to talk to you in private."

"Oh…" Misty nodded. "I understand."

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, he wont hurt you." He flashed her a warm smile. "And even if he does try to hurt you, rest assured that I'll be watching over you." He gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead. "It will be okay."

Misty again saw the depth of affection and concern in his eyes and her heart reminded her again, that she could trust him. Finally she smiled. "Jason?"

"Yes?" he looked a little relieved seeing her smile.

"Do you think you could pick something appropriate for me to wear?"

He looked surprised, and then grinned at her. "Sure. I'll be back in a jiffy."

She smiled at him again, as he walked out closing the door after him. She took in a deep breath and frowned. _You, there?_

'_I always am…' _came the lazy reply.

_Why do you think he wants to meet us?_

'_I don't know… why didn't you ask Jason?'_

Misty frowned. _I… I just didn't feel like asking him._

'_Developing a soft corner for him, aren't you?'_

Misty grimaced. _Not really… _she closed her eyes and her father's face swam in her mind's eye. _He…he just reminds me of Dad… and I cant help but feel for him like one…_

'_Dad, huh?' _Her voice sobered. _'I wouldn't know what that feels like…'_

_It would have been great if you were with me from childhood. You could have experienced so many things…_

'_I wish…'_

_Well, where were you all these years?_

'_Sleeping somewhere in your heart, I guess.'_

Misty felt like rolling her eyes. _No, really, why didn't you surface earlier?_

'_Well…' _The voice hesitated, as if contemplating whether or not to answer. _'Misty…' _She sighed. _'Its just that… you reveal me… as you fade away…"_

…

Sabrina followed Max through the corridor, as they made their way towards Gary Oak's room. She had wanted to just teleport herself and Max right into Gary's room, instead of wasting time getting there on foot. But Max had been adamant that it wouldn't be right to freak people out by appearing out of thin air without any psychic Pokémon.

Ultimately, Max had convinced her to give up and she was here, _walking_ behind him in the corridor.

Max rang the doorbell and grinned at her. "The room's going to be a little messy, so, don't be too surprised when you look in."

Sabrina rolled her eyes making Max grin even wider. She sighed.

The door opened and Gary stood before him, his face covered in bandages, but smiling, nevertheless. "Gary." He held out his hand, and she shook it, smiling back.

"Sabrina." He held the door open for her and she walked in. "Oh my God!" She froze.

Max chuckled behind her, closing the door behind him, while Gary just looked embarrassed.

"I was going to clean up… but there are so many things here…it would take a while…" Gary said with an embarrassed cough.

Sabrina looked at him in bewilderment, then amused, burst out laughing.

Max patted Gary's hand. "Its okay," he reassured. "Sabrina doesn't mind."

Still laughing, she bent and lifted a sheet from the floor. "Mind if I help you put these away?"

"Well…"

"Trust me, its just a matter of a few minutes."

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell me where to put them."

Gary shrugged. "In the trunk there…."

"Any papers you don't want me to put in?"

"Leave the ones on the bed."

Sabrina grinned at him and then closed her eyes, focusing on her powers. And the next moment, Gary and Max witnessed the most miraculous event ever. The papers and files soared through the air, arranging themselves in neat and compact piles inside the large trunk. And then the room tidied itself, rearranging everything like how it was supposed to be.

Admiring her handiwork, she turned to look at a very surprised Max – he had already witnessed her powers earlier that day – and a very flabbergasted Gary.

She smiled. "Come on, both of you," she said, patting both their shoulders, "we have business to do here. It wouldn't do any good if you just stand there gaping at my little handiwork."

Gary colored and Sabrina couldn't help but smile at his cute expression. Deciding not to waste anymore time, she settled herself on a chair and looked at the two males in the room. "I think its time we tell you why we're here, Gary," she said solemnly. "Its good news for you – Misty's alive and kicking."

…

Fifteen minutes after Jason had brought her a change of clothes, Misty found herself sitting in a comfortable couch in a large sitting area surrounded by glass walls and ceiling, on the topmost floor of the building she was in, wearing cotton shorts and a tank top . Misty didn't know how many floors the building had or on which floor she was in, but she figured that if she could see the stars and moon through the ceiling, she had to be on the topmost floor.

"I know it's a little late," Giovanni spoke as he turned around to face Misty, "but even so, welcome to my Secret Research Pod." He beamed at her and extended his large hand.

Misty nodded to him, ignoring his outstretched arm.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Giovanni looked amused.

"You haven't given me any reason to trust you," Misty said quietly, pulling the warm shawl closer around herself, feeling grateful to the bespectacled young man who had suddenly draped the warm shawl around her while she had been following Jason through the corridor. She hadn't seen him before, but his face felt familiar, like she knew him somehow. And before she had had the chance to to even say thank you or ask his name, or even smile in return, Jason had led her away. And now Misty huddled in its warm folds, feeling somewhat less vulnerable with the shawl, to the man towering over her.

"I'll say you have a point," He said grinning broadly at her. maybe he just wanted to lighten the atmosphere, but to Misty, he only seemed like a man who was very sure of winning, despite the way he played the game. "But you trust Jason, don't you, my dear?"

Misty bit back a retort. _Just keep quiet, _she repeated mentally. _Don't confirm his suspicions. He doesn't have to know that you trust Jason._

"Not quite talkative, tonight, are you?" Giovanni sighed. "I felt bad that I didn't greet you properly. Its not good to have a guest home and then not treat her well…"

Misty kept her head down.

"And I wanted to see for myself, if you are really recovering at the pace your reports told me." Giovanni started pacing the room. "But looking at you now, I'm satisfied."

_If I weren't feeling this weak, I would strangle him right here! _Misty told herself.

'_Why do you think did he capture you by stealth? He knew that it would have been impossible to capture you by force,' _the voice in her head replied back with a smile.

"Well, since you are recovering rather rapidly, Misty, the time has come to put the next task into action," Giovanni continued.

Misty looked up at him. "Next task?"

"Yes, my dear," Giovanni's smile turned solemn. "As you see, it requires a considerable amount of knowledge, preparations and time to return you back to your Spirit form, right? The sooner we start with the preparations, the easier for us to finish it in time."

'_If you want any answers for all the questions in your brains, this is the time to ask them, girl,' _Misty's head echoed with the voice. _'Ask him.'_

_If you say so… _Misty looked up, directly into his eyes. "So, what's your plan then?"

He gave her a long and searching look, as if contemplating the consequences of telling her his plans. "I guess you have a right to know," he said finally. "Better to have your cooperation than try to get you do it by force."

Misty shrugged. "If I find the reason good enough, I'll cooperate," she said firmly. "But if I find you doing this to attain your selfish ends…" her eyes blazed with a renewed flame of fury. "…I wont think twice about letting the world go to hell."

Silence hung in the room for several minutes.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Sea Princess?" Giovanni asked coldly, the sneering humor back in place after the brief moment of shock.

Misty returned the cold stare. "You choose your grave."

It made Giovanni laugh. "Well, whether you choose it or not, you will return to your original form, Misty. To let the world go to hell, you'd need a heart like mine."

"I do have a soft heart," Misty said quietly, closing her eyes, "and its true that I cant let innocent people suffer because of me…" She opened her eyes again, her blue eyes ablaze again. "But…I also want to remind you that I've always done what is right, whether or not I choose to do it that way. So if the time comes when I have to choose between ending the world or leaving it in your power, I would, do my best to end it."

Giovanni was silent for a minute. "Fine by me. If you do find out at the last minute that I would lead the world into a worse fate, go ahead and do it," he said finally, but in a grim voice, as if meaning every word he said. "But till the day you have sufficient proof to know for sure that I'm the bad guy, you'll have to cooperate with me."

"Well, I'm not sitting in a locked up cell simply waiting for that day to come," she snapped. "I'd rather work and find out how honest your intentions are."

He smiled again, and Misty noticed that this time, it was a genuine smile. if she didn't dislike the man so much, she would have believed that there was even some friendly warmth in the smile.

"Do as you please," he said, pouring himself a glass of red wine. "I'll let everyone know that you can roam around in here as you please and help them in their research. That way, you can confirm for yourself if this whole thing is real or not and then find your own answers to all the questions you have concerning the prophecy and your fate."

"That would be nice."

Giovanni poured a glass for her too and held it out. "However, everyone here will be watching your every step, Miss Williams," he warned her, "so I suggest you don't try anything insane like fleeing this place. And if you think you'd be able to contact someone back home from here, you'd be wasting the little time you have left of your life."

Misty gave an exasperated sigh. "I've got brains," she said lazily, accepting the glass of wine, "I'm not a fool to think you'd let me roam free in here if escaping this place or contacting someone was possible. If our positions were reversed, I'd do the same."

He smiled again. "Since we understand each other so well, I suppose cooperating wouldn't be difficult thing."

Misty shrugged, setting her glass down. "So are you going to tell me what you're going to do next?"

"I noticed you didn't touch the wine."

"Have you poisoned it or something?" Misty snapped back.

Giovanni looked taken aback for a second. "I…"

"Forget it, just get started."

He shook his head, as if a little amused, and then settled down. "Fine…" he took a sip from his cup. "Well, the first step was, of course, charging the Tiara. That's the key point of the whole thing."

"Yeah, you got me to hold it in the cave," Misty added drily.

"Must have felt nice holding your own tiara?" he waved his hand at her frown. "It was only fitting that the Mermaid got to hold her own Tiara, in her very own shrine for a special ritual in which people prayed to her." He looked up at her. "Don't you agree?"

Misty sighed.

Giovanni grinned seeing her exasperation. "Very well, the next step involves making sure that the antidote we administered to your blood stream is nullifying the poison from the bite," he explained. "Well, the reports so far proved that you're making good progress with the recovery. So I'd say that step two is on the verge of success."

Misty touched her arm where the bite mark had been. The scar was still there under the bandage, but the wound was closing up now.

"Once we've saved you from immediate death, the next course of action is to pay our homage in all the elemental shrines and request the Spirits to accept you when you knock the doors of your world again," he continued. "With the best facilities and protection available, we should be able to visit a shrine every alternate day. Of course, I wont be able to tag along, with the League going on." He smiled. "Its not like that bothers you, eh? You prefer Jason's company more, don't you? You seem to trust him a lot more than you trust me, in any case."

Misty pretended not to hear the wicked edge in his voice.

"Is it because he's Ash's father?"

Misty shrugged. "Get one thing straight," she said firmly. "I don't trust anyone who's in league with you. I am merely trying to cooperate with you guys because I am stuck with you and I want to be left in peace." She shook her head ruefully. "You first take me prisoner and then ask me to walk calmly to my own death. Its like forcing someone to commit suicide. Whether I prefer Jason or not, he is working with you to achieve the same end and so, I cannot trust him." She then looked up at him with a renewed blaze in her eyes. "But hell yeah, I prefer his company over yours for sure. You give me the creeps!"

Giovanni chuckled. "I suppose I cant really blame you for what you feel about me. Well, either way, you'll be accompanied by Jason when you visit these Shrines. In any case, visiting the shrines is just something a god fearing man would do, knowing that he has to face God when he leaves this world. Apologizing for previous mistakes and asking for forgiveness is called manners." He shrugged, sipping his wine again. "Even if its not mandatory that we visit the shrines, I just have this feeling that it would do you good to meet up with old friends. The most important part comes after visiting these shrines."

"You don't have to be so dramatic." Misty rolled her eyes. "I already figured that much out."

"Well, you must have read in the papers how the final day of the Supreme League is going to coincide with the world's most peculiar solar eclipse ever?" he raised an eyebrow and proceeded when she nodded in agreement. "Well, that day, you'll follow the directions given in the prophecy and fulfill the conditions required to protect the people from the disaster. I might sound a little harsh, but well, everything ends for you on that day."

Misty frowned. "I know what to expect. What I want to know is how are you going to go about it?"

"Go about what?"

"Separating my soul from my body."

"Oh that? We'll leave that to the sun," he replied confidently. "You don't have to worry about that. At the time of the eclipse, the sun is going to radiate some rather unique rays. So, we're guessing that the prophecy meant that the sunrays will, free you from this body and you can return to your old form and appease nature again."

For long minutes, Misty was silent, contemplating on all the information she had. "One question."

"Shoot."

"What's going to happen to my body after I'm gone?"

"Once a person's gone, I don't suppose there's any use of the body – even the body of a Spirit." Giovanni shrugged. "I'll return it to your family. They could give you a proper burial. Or I could just about do whatever you want."

Misty nodded, absorbing the words in. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise, on my soul."

"_Thank you,_" Misty said, along with the voice within her, meaning the words they spoke.

"Leave a will, or tell me in person anytime you decide," Giovanni said graciously. "I'll have it done. It's the least I could do for putting you through all this."

Misty blinked away the tears that were threatening to break through.

…

"Misty's not dead," Gary said solemnly, a small smile creeping into his face. "I was sure of it. You just confirmed it for me."

It was Sabrina's turn to look surprised. "You _knew_?"

He nodded. "Grandpa, Lance… we all had a discussion over it," Gary explained. "You see, there was no evidence of her death. All that we could know for sure was that Misty was missing. The intensity of the explosion wasn't enough to obliterate her completely. One thing led to another and finally, we were all convinced that Misty was just missing, not dead." He shrugged. "I've been wanting to share this with Max, hoping that he'd find out something we're overlooking… But Max has been sticking to you." He smiled at this.

Sabrina leaned back, surprise fading off. "I see… That was one heck of a reasoning, I'll give you credit for that."

Gary smiled. "So, how did you find out that she's alive?"

"You must know about my powers," Sabrina said in a matter-of-fact voice. "When I was inspecting the site of explosion, on a request from the League, I found traces of telepathy around the place. Its not something you just find anywhere. Only Pokémon can use telekinetic powers vastly, and to an extent, very few humans like me. And, since the League has forbidden visitors from letting their Pokémon out, chances that a random Abra or Alakazam might have used its powers near Misty's cabin are close to zero. All that remains to question is that it was either a human, like me who could use telepathy, or it was a human who brought in a Pokémon there.

"The other thing that really troubled me was again, the same point that bothered you, Gary," She continued. "Having powers like mine, I can sense the presence of any person around me. Even if Misty was dead, I should have sensed the presence of her remains, whether in smoke or ash, at the site. The fact that all traces of her just vanished seemed totally impossible to me."

Max pulled out a small device from his bag and held it out to Gary.

"I wanted to know for sure, what the truth was," Sabrina said, her eyes narrow with determination. "Misty is a close friend of mine, and I couldn't just let the matter drift off. I just _had_ to know." She pointed to the device. "Well, when I was there worrying about all this, I met this whiz kid and he offered to help."

Both Gary and Sabrina smiled at this.

"Max built this thing for me," she explained. "It's a device that catches on a teleportation wave using my powers and then follows that wave wherever it goes on earth. Very useful, in this case."

Max glowed at the praise. "But, there's one problem though," Max added dully. "Its not very accurate in pinpointing the areas where the wave actually ended. It just gives you a long range shot at the area in which it is." He sighed. "Its like a very weak radar; it shows that something's coming, but you don't know where exactly its coming from, or at what speed or how close it is to you. I've been trying to improve it… but so far, there hasn't been any success."

Gary blinked amazed. _To think a kid like him could come up with something like that so fast…. _"You've done well, Max," he said, wearing a proud smile. "I'm sure you have a very bright future ahead, kid."

Max blushed, his cheeks going red with embarrassment, making Sabrina laugh.

"He told me he's your prodigy," Sabrina said, looking at Gary. "You've found yourself one genius student for sure. He's a real good kid."

Gary grinned. "Stop feeling so embarrassed, Max," he said, patting his young student on his head. "You really deserve this praise."

After a a few minutes of quiet silence, Sabrina spoke again. "Well, we came to you because we were hoping you could make a few improvisations in this device. We already have an idea of the region where the trail disappeared, but since its not accurate, we may not be able to find her unless we shorten the search area."

"Well, what you say is technically right, but…" Gary reached for the device, "I'm not some whiz kid like Max… I doubt I would make any progress at all."

"But you're a genius, arent you, Gary? That's what people say about you anyway."

He shook his head. "Well, maybe I am one, but my field is not gadgets," he explained. "I deal in papers and books and files, Sabrina. I am a researcher. I study Pokémon and nature and I bury myself under a mountain-load of reviews and observations and experiments. I crack codes and find patterns in history and the type…. Gadgets are not my field…" He lowered his head thinking. "But, if we must get it done, I know one person who's capable of doing this."

"Professor Oak?" Max prompted.

Gary shook his head. "No. Lance."

…

"Did you find out anything at all, Lorelei?" Lance asked, pacing his room impatiently,

"Cant disappoint you after you asked me so sweetly, now, can I?" Lorelei's voice smiled at the other end of the phone. "I dug up all I could for you."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me after you find the information useful," came her reply. "Well, Jason Ketchum's early childhood and training years, are a kind of textbook for every kid wanting to become a trainer. Its like any other genius' life story. He was a brilliant kid, and lived all his life in Pallet Town. He seems to be the son of a local Pokémon watcher, who was, it seems a genius, but somehow never made his name famous, even in Pallet. Ketchum was the star student in the early years at the Pokémon Academy, and started his journey at the age of nine, instead of ten, because it seems, he had studied enough at the academy and didn't want to waste another year of his life doing things he already knew. His teachers there thought he was a little arrogant for a nine year old.

"Once he started training, however, he quickly made himself known all over Indigo as the young genius who had defeated all the gym leaders in one go and by the end of the year, had earned his right to participate in the Indigo League," Lorelei continued. "I wont go into the specific details of the tournament, since we're falling short of time here, but when you have the time, I'd suggest you sit down and watch Ketchum's battles – he didn't lose even one round, and emerged as the Winner of a very spectacular finishing round."

Lance frowned in surprise, taking all the details in. "I think I will..."

"After his victory, his fame spread even further. Pallet Town celebrated his victory for a whole month, even though he didn't come back to home to celebrate it with the people or with his father. It seems he never stayed in one place for more than a week and after Indigo, he immediately moved on to qualify and compete for other leagues all over the world. There are many articles written in different papers and magazines that marvel at the fact that Ketchum didn't lose a match ever since he started competing." She let out a whistle at the other end. "Something really to marvel, eh, Lan?"

Lance had to agree. Not many people existed who could claim to something impressive like this. "Yeah…"

"Well, it seems, the media started a sort of idol-worshipping and followed him everywhere. He became a sort of celebrity at the age of 13, with people all over the world knowing his name. Also, since the media loyally followed him everywhere, they kept a track of all his achievements, his contacts and his friends all over the years. I'm emailing the sheets having all that info to you now…"

Lance turned his laptop on.

"Then, he won Sinnoh at the age of 14, and suddenly everyone started writing about the girl who was constantly with him and the belief started spreading that she was his Lady Luck, and she was the reason he didn't lose a single match-"

"-this girl was-"

Lorelei continued, "-Delia Oak, Samuel Oak's niece. Also, you should know that Silver Oak, Samuel Oak's son, was also travelling with Delia and Ketchum from day one, though no one seems to remember him ever competing in any League. It seems the three were classmates as well as childhood buddies – the sort of friends that grow up together like siblings – and they stuck together till Ketchum became Pokémon Master, and later on married Delia Oak. After their marriage, Ketchum settled in Pallet and Silver Oak, left off to become a researcher like his father. He became famous in merely a year's time, when his discovery of the underground Icicle Fossil Caves in Hoenn became known to the Pokémon League. After that, it seems he dedicated his life to researching History. Also, he got married to a fellow researcher, Crissy Lakewood just after they had found the Hoenn Caves. The marriage lasted only two years, in which time they had a son, Gary Oak.

"In the meantime, Ketchum had slowly started edging towards researching, his dream of holding the Pokémon Master Title accomplished. He travelled all over the world, with his wife, doing memorable things in all the places he visited. He managed to eradicate the Pokémon poaching all over the world. Did a lot of social work too. He set up loads of free schools for underprivileged kids who could afford to study at the Academies set up by the Government, started many free health clinics for people, kids and Pokémon. it seems, those academies and clinics still run on the donations his wife deposits without fail in the bank accounts and it seems, she personally travels to each center every month to ensure that the money is not being misused and that the schools and clinics are living up to their standards."

Lance froze. "You mean Delia Ketchum deposits money even now?"

"Yeah. Every month, exactly on the first, exactly the same amount, unless there is a request for a little more to meet a few unexpected expenses. It seems she's been doing that without any delay, _ever_," She explained. "I called up the people, pulled a few strings and spoke to whoever I could. They've never seen Ketchum after his sudden disappearance from the public eye, but they did assure me that Delia Ketchum has faithfully kept the promise and drops in once in a while to keep an eye on things. It seemed, money was never an issue. If they wanted more, all they had to do was contact Delia and it was arranged for in a week's time."

Lance frowned. "Now that's interesting. Where does Delia get that kind of money to run the show? As far as I know, she's not working anywhere, is she? And running so many schools and clinics, providing free services, is no joke. You need a _LOT_ of money for that kind of stuff!"

"I agree," came Lorelei's reply. "So, I had that checked out too."

"You did?" Lance couldn't keep disbelief from his tone. Lorelei had always been very methodical and accurate in her research work, but even for her, to have looked in so deep into the matter was just too unbelievable.

"I checked her bank account – she has two shared accounts with Ketchum, and he deposits money in both accounts on the 31 st of every month. And on the first, she transfers money from one account to all their schools and clinics, and withdraws a standard amount of money from the other, probably for personal use. I tried finding out where the money was deposited from, but every deposit was made from a different bank. Whatever the case, it seems like Ketchum travels a lot even now, and probably wearing a disguise, since he has a 'Missing' tag on him."

"I see…."

"Well, to proceed with the narration, shortly after Silver Oak's divorce, the Ketchums had a son – Ash Ketchum - and for a while, Ketchum seemed to settle down for good in Pallet. But it seems, in about six months' time, Ketchum's old father, died of heart attack, and shortly after, Ketchum left home again to travel. He became more famous after that, though the media tried to defame him now by writing all sorts of nasty rumors of him divorcing his wife, not accepting his newborn son as his own, being heartbroken over his father's death and the rumors that Delia was the one who apparently killed his father and various other horrible stuff like that. I'm also emailing some of those articles to you. it seems, people didn't bother much about it at first, but the media kept writing bad things about him, and as years passed, he became a bad guy, despite his contributions to the world. It seems, only people in Pallet continued to treat Ketchum's family well. Must have been bad for Delia and Ash…"

"And then?"

"Well, Ketchum never returned home after he left it, but he did write to Delia over months and called up once in a long while – I managed to find as much evidence on this as I could on this. And in the meanwhile, he slowly disappeared from the face of earth and no one knew where he went. It was like no one seemed to remember that someone like him was working in the Research Wing just weeks before he vanished. Whatever he did, he sure stayed out of the limelight and probably from all important work, making himself scarce in such a way that no one noticed him. Whatever the case, he must have been earning well, since he sent his wife enough money to keep his investments going," she told him. "And that is all I have learnt. No one has any idea where he went. I tried calling up his wife, but she wasn't at home, and I found out that since her son's competing in the League, she might be there to watch him perform. Have you seen the guy in any of the battles? I found out that he goes by the name Ash Ketchum."

"yeah, that guy's is a friend of mine," Lance said wryly. "He did pretty well in his first match. And yeah, his mother was here, but she left for Pallet after what happened to Misty…."

"Misty? Your Sis-in-law, right?"

Lance sighed in reply. "Yes, you're right."

"Why don't you ask her about Jason then?" Lorelei suggested. "I mean, she is the only person alive who would know anything about him. If you want to know about Jason that badly, you should talk to her."

"I know… but its just that…" Lance hesitated. what was he going to Lorelei? That he lacked the courage to go and ask Delia about her husband's whereabouts? Well, he did lack the courage. "Misty was a part of Delia's family, Lorelei," he said instead. "I don't think I have the courage to go tell her that her husband is behind what happened to her."

"Then go talk to your friend – Ash," Lorelei said impatiently. "He is sure to know something about his father. They are family, Lance, and families stick together."

Lance sighed. He couldn't blame her. Lorelei didn't know this family personally. "Not this family," he said softly. "I remember Misty telling me that Ash doesn't keep in touch with his father – doesn't ever talk to him or talk about him. So talking to him is a no go…"

The two of them were silent for a minute, while Lance looked through the emails she had sent.

"Did you say Misty is close to the Ketchums?" Lorelei's voice sounded from the other end.

"Yes… why?"

"Lance! I just remembered, Jason was close to Misty's parents – he was Best Man at their wedding!" Lorelei's voice spoke rapidly from the other end. "And – and he's also worked on joint projects with Sera Williams – Misty's mom – early in his researching career. Oh, yeah, there's one more thing – cant believe I forgot to mention this – It seems, Arthur Williams left his daughters' guardianship to Ketchum in his will. But though Jason didn't return home, it seems, he still deposits money directly into their accounts. The girls don't know who its coming from. As far as they are concerned, all they know is that the money is actually the returns from their father's investment."

Lance frowned. "How did you find that out?"

"I think I checked everything that was even remotely connected to Jason. And even if I did forget to mention it, you would have found it if you had read through the documents I sent."

"I was going to do that anyway…"

"I know you always do that."

Lance heard the smile in her voice. "SO what do you think all this leads to?"

"Before you start working things out, you'd better listen to this piece of info."

"You have more?" Lance muttered in disbelief. "Good Heavens, Lei!"

"Just shut your rambling and listen. This is a small article, one that sprung up in the Kanto Express in the early weeks after Jason left home and disappeared for good. It focuses mainly on a sort of rumor, but I couldn't help but believe that there was some truth behind the layers of all the shit that the media people sometimes write."

Lance stopped pacing, waiting for her to proceed.

"The article gives a ridiculous suggestion for the reason Jason left home."

"And that suggestion is?"

"That Ketchum and Williams were in a relationship…"

Lance could hear Lorelei's revulsion in her voice. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

He heard her give a dry laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it…" She paused and then continued grimly. "well, it was written by a journalist who chanced seeing Ketchum visit Williams' house rather frequently just before leaving Pallet – seems the journalist stayed on the street opposite the Cerulean Gym. In any case, he wrote that he walked into the gym to interview the two hotshots, but instead found the twosome in each others arms, crying and comforting each other." Lorelei sighed. "I don't believe one word of this crap, but I do think that Jason did visit Misty's father rather frequently. There must have been a good reason why he did this just days before leaving home."

"Hmm…"

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"If you can find out why Jason visited Arthur so many times, I'm sure you can work the connection you're looking for."

Lance took a deep breath. "Thanks, Lorelei. You've been of great help."

"Anything for you, Lan. Just make sure you do the same for me when I ask you."

He grinned. "Just try being sweet when you ask me and I'll do it, whatever it is."

"I'll remember that. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"well, if you don't mind, can you dig something on Misty's family? And if its possible, I want you to trace the Ketchums and Williams bloodline back to their ancestors – as far as you can manage."

"Why do you want to do that for?"

Lance lowered himself into his chair. "I've got a feeling that somehow, these two families are connected to the Prophecy the people here are talking about."

"Fine, I'll do that."

"How soon do you think you can get back to me?"

"How soon do you want it?"

"As soon as possible?"

Lorelei sighed. "You're such a pain, Lance….. I'll do my best to get back to you before tomorrow night."

"As long as you get the right info."

"You insult me, _Sir. _Have I _ever_ given you a wrong lead?"

Lance chuckled, imagining Lorelei's annoyed expression. "Never, Lorelei. I'm just asking you to be careful, that's all."

"Okay…"

"So, how's it going with the Giovanni background?"

"Agatha and Bruno are still on it," came her reply. "Its slow – really slow… Giovanni seems to have just obliterated his past into thin air."

His smile dulled. "He's a sly one…"

"Don't worry. Agatha will find something for you."

"What about Bruno?"

"Well…"

"He's not exactly good with sleuthing, is he?"

"Hey, watch it! I might just take offense and not quit all this research I'm doing for you."

"Ok ok, I apologize…." Lance leaned back in his chair. "Good luck on your job, Lei."

"Good luck to you too, Lan. Hope to see you soon."

"You too."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Lance closed his eyes. there was so much he had learnt about Jason. _But this still isn't enough. There has to be something that connects…_

He got up and started looking through his email.

_Maybe if Gary manages to crack the Prophecy… probably that's the key to this confusing connection…_

TRING – TRING!

His cell phone rang flashing the familiar number and photograph.

"Lily?" he answered the call. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," her voice greeted him. "We did find loads of things there, but most important of all – we found a locked cupboard with Misty's diaries."

"Diaries?" Lance repeated, surprised.

"Yes. We didn't read through them, though. But we did find an envelope in the latest diary."

Lance frowned. "Envelope?"

"Yeah… It was sealed, but wasn't addressed to anyone in particular… so we opened it."

"What was in it? A letter?"

Lily's voice sounded fearfully grim to him when she replied, "It had a letter too… but…"

"But what, Lily?"

He heard a sob. "It has Misty's will in it."

…

"Gary!" Kiyora's voice sounded from behind them. "There's a call for you!"

Sabrina and Max, both looked up at once. Max looked surprised, but Sabrina calmly smiled at the girl dressed in an oversized pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Call for me?" Gary turned. "Who's it from?"

Kiyora held the cell phone out. "Its from Crissy Lakewood!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "She said she has something important to say to you!"

Gary froze, his hand still out stretched to take the cell phone. "Did you say _Crissy Lakewood_?"

Kiyora nodded frantically. "GO on! Take it!" she thrust the phone in his hand.

Slowly, still in disbelief, Gary raised the phone to his ear. "Um… hello…" he said uncertainly. "Gary here…"

How many years had passed since his mother had spoken to him? He didn't even remember the count. He didn't even remember her face, except for the times he had seen her photograph on magazines or in the newspaper. He had no fond memories of her, no old family album to remind him that she was once a part of his family, that she was his mother.

Over the years, he had grown up hating the man and woman who had abandoned him, and there had been many times when he had imagined all the ugly things he'd say to them when he was someone famous and his parents finally seemed to remember that he was their son. In all those childish fantasies, he had always seen himself as strong and unaffected, with absolutely no love for them when he spoke to them. So why was he feeling so uncertain of himself now? hadn't things worked out just the way he had imagined countless number of times? He was successful now, he was famous and he had everything he wanted from life. so why didn't he feel so confident and strong as he had imagined before?

Gary didn't know the answer. Also he didn't know what to expect from the voice on the other end. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was curious, anxious even to know how his mother would talk to him. Would she be soft and gentle? Or would she be arrogant and indifferent?

"Gary…" the voice from the other end sounded blank, but with enough hint of pent up emotion to intrigue his hope.

Gary blinked. The emotions surging through him was nothing like he had ever experienced or even imagined. He waited, unsure of what to say.

"I saw you on the news…" Crissy's voice came soft and neutral again. "I hope you arent hurt too bad."

Gary clenched his jaw. "I'm fine now…thanks for the concern."

"That's good to know…"

_Was that relief in her voice? _

"You were dating Misty Williams, weren't you, Gary?"

Gary didn't know what to make of this. "What if I was?" he said instead.

"Do you suspect Giovanni of foul play?"

Gary sighed. "Why are you asking me all this?"

He heard her take a deep breath and when she spoke again, her voice shook. "I think its time I told you something about your father, Gary."

Gary almost dropped the phone in his shock. "M-my father! Wh-what do you mean?"

"After your father and I divorced, he told me something that I just remembered last night," she said. "That morning, after the divorce, when we were leaving the Court, he told me that he was finally happy to find the freedom he always longed for – since we were no longer married, he could do what he wanted and go where he wished without having someone to answer to. That time, he also said that he was going to join your Uncle Jason to try and find a way to save their best friend, Arthur's youngest daughter."

Gary leaned back against the wall for support. His legs felt like jelly, while his throat choked up. "He said what?"

"Yes, Gary," came his mother's patient voice. "And I do remember very clearly, that both of them – Silver and Jason – joined a secret organization set up by Giovanni to try and find a way to save Misty's life. At first, it was just the two of them, but eventually they managed to convince Arthur to join too."

Gary was beyond words. This piece of news was beyond shocking. He felt his brain go numb.

"I didn't bother about this before… I don't bother about it now," she continued, without waiting for any response. "Silver has his way of doing things, and since we both have our freedom and our lives, I don't bother about anything he does. But… seeing what happened, seeing that this girl was important to you…" Crissy's voice softened. "I thought I had to tell you about this. This was the least I could do for you, after putting you through all this."

Gary just stood, numb and frozen with disbelief and shock.

"Whatever happened between your father and me, Gary, is over. It was over even before it actually started. We were young and silly, to silly to know what he wanted and what we needed. But whatever it was, I don't regret those three years when I was in love with him. They have been some of the best days of my life and will remain so till I live. All that I regret from those three years of our relationship is that I gave birth to you before I was ready to take on the responsibilities that come with being a mother…" she said quietly. "But what's done is done. Even if it's not my right anymore to talk about your father, I must tell you one more thing about him. It's the reason he was so adamant on helping Jason and Arthur out, and in a way, it is one of the reasons we couldn't stay married."

She paused and Gary forgot to breathe.

"Before your father met me, he secretly loved Misty's mother, Gary. Sera was your father's first crush – but someone he never got over. He loved her, but she was already in a relationship with Arthur…" Crissy spoke again. "He told me about this after we were married. He said he just wanted to be honest with me. I never thought this little knowledge might ever matter, but seeing how things are now, I think it might help you understand the situation a little more. I think this was one of the reasons he was so bent on protecting Misty, even if it meant leaving you alone. He probably thought it was the least he could do for the soul of the woman he loved."

Gary sank to the floor, tears brimming in his eyes. "You mean dad joined forces with Giovanni for this?"

"Giovanni wasn't always the bad guy as you know him now, Gary," Crissy said patiently. "A lot of trainers looked up to him until he founded Team Rocket. Your father and uncle were two of those fans."

Gary didn't know what to say. "Why are you suddenly telling me all this?" he asked finally.

There was a long pause. "I just thought…." She sighed deeply, and Gary heard a sob. "This is all I can do for you to make up for abandoning you when you were only a baby. I know I don't have the right to ask for forgiveness, but I'll say so much that over the years I've come to wish that things were better between us – not between me and your father, for that's beyond repairable – but between you and me."

Gary's throat felt like lead, and his head swam. All the feelings, pent up anger and hope building up a storm inside his heart, ready to explode anytime. "You said you regret giving me life," he murmured through a choked up throat. "Why wish for things to be different between us now?"

He heard a sniff from his mother. "I regret having you, because I wouldn't feel so lonely and miss having you around now, if you'd never been born."

All the pent up tears released and Gary cried, like a child, leaning into a shocked Kiyora's arms for comfort.

"I hope this information helps you bring justice to the girl you loved, Gary," he heard Crissy's voice. "I'm proud of you, _son_."

The line went dead and the cell phone slipped from Gary's hand and fell to the floor.

Gary buried his face in her chest, not seeing, not heeding, not caring about anything around him. He lost track of everything around him – even the fact that he was crying his heart out in a girl's arms.

…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

"How many more transfusions does she need?" Silver asked, later that night.

"Considering the way her body's reacting to the antidote, I think she'll need two more transfusions before we flush out the poison completely," Jason replied, staring out of the window.

"Have you decided which Shrine she should visit first, Jason?'' Silver's gentle voice resonated in the silence of the glass walled cabin

"We have in all, seven shrines to visit – Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Sound, Darkness and Water," said Jason. "But seeing that she has already visited the Shrine of the Water Goddess, we've got six more to tackle."

"I see…"

"Tomorrow, we're moving on to visit the Shrine of the Earth Goddess. Since the element earth compliments water, I suppose that would be a good place to start. We don't know how the Spirits are going to treat her – we can't guess who's really going to be welcoming and who's going to be outwardly hostile, so I figured out that starting with an element that gels with her should be the right thing."

"Good thinking…"

Jason didn't say anything.

"You're sure she is the right girl, arent you?" Silver asked quietly, after a long minute of silence.

"Do you have any reason to believe otherwise?"

Silver shrugged. "The Goddess gave her heart and soul to the Prince before," he said. "Isnt it a little weird that she should give herself to another man?"

Jason turned around to meet his brother-in-law's eyes. "Silver, Misty hasn't given herself to _any_ man."

Surprise flitted through Silver's eyes. "You're kidding me?"

Jason shook his head. "Why would I?" he said firmly. "It has been… _checked_." He turned away.

"But – but the video -"

"-was played to fool us," Jason suggested, "or probably, they did that for real. But it didn't go beyond kissing."

"I spoke to her and she didn't even try to deny it…" Silver shook his head in disbelief. "She even flushed with embarrassment when I mentioned it…"

"Beats me…" Jason shrugged, and cleared his throat. "But we know so much for sure now – Misty is pure and untouched by any human hand-"

"-_hand?_"

Jason coughed and glared at his brother-in-law. "It's her innocence that radiates from her eyes, loud and proud, there for anyone to see it if only they looked."

A small smile crept through Silver's face. "If eyes are the windows to look into someone's soul, I'd say Misty is the girl with the most beautiful soul in the world."

"I haven't known her for long, but from what I understand, she is a lot like Delia," Jason said quietly, a smile playing on his lips as his mind went back to fonder memories of the past. "She's open and welcoming, always trusting everyone to have something good in them…"

"…and then valuing them for what good they have instead of seeing the bad within them," Silver completed. "I understand what you mean. She _is_ a lot like Delia."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"You remember what the Elite Four Leader said to the newspaper after her supposed funeral?" Silver said slowly.

Jason nodded. "_She will be missed, but the goodness she's left behind will continue to live in the hearts of the people who love her," _he quoted. "Whether he meant it or not, what he said is true. The goodness she's brought about in people will always live on…"

"She made me realize that its time for me to make amends…"

Jason stared at his friend. "With Crissy?"

"With her too – but mainly with Gary." Silver sighed. "She made me realize that I didn't want to regret, never trying to make amends… I did try calling him up a couple of times, but somehow or the other I couldn't get through. But that's not going to stop me though. I'll keep trying till I talk to him… And once all this is over, I think I might finally go home."

Jason remained silent.

"You know what, Jas, I think you should make up with Ash as soon as you can." He gave a dry chuckle. "Look at both of us – fathers in a sense, but our sons don't want us." He shook his head in comical exasperation. "But you're still better off in a way – your wife still loves you."

Jason gave him a long look. "Small consolation."

"Put yourself in my shoes and you'll correct that statement you just made."

"Sorry."

"Its okay…"

Again a long, pensive silence hung in the room.

This time, it was Jason who broke the silence. "Why don't you ever talk to Delia?"

"Somehow, I can't bring myself to face her…"

Jason gave an exasperated sigh. "You sound like a cheating husband who's finally feeling guilty."

Silver grimaced, pressing his hand to his left cheek. "Your wife slapped some sense into me _that_ day… I cant face her until I've made attempts to mend what I tore."

"So like your father to talk in poetry," Jason said wryly. "I'm just glad Delia doesn't do that all the time. I'd have gone crazy if she did…"

Silver laughed. "I wonder if Gary does it…"

"I wonder if that's what made Misty like him?"

"She does like him, doesn't she?"

"She surely likes someone, but right now, its hard to bet who."

Silver leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. "All these years, I never felt anything close to paternal – not when we had a new recruit here under my wing, not whenever I chanced being around small Pokémon or kids, not even whenever I thought about Gary. But then this girl suddenly comes here and there I go feeling like she's my daughter to love and protect."

"Sounds ridiculous, but I agree with you," Jason said, leaning against the window pane, staring out into the night. "But… I think I can understand why you feel like that. You really loved _her_, didn't you, Sil?"

A long silence followed.

"I still do…" he finally replied quietly. "And Misty reminds me of _her_."

"A lot."

"A lot," Silver agreed.

…

"Gary…" Kiyora whispered in his ear. "What's wrong?"

Gary didn't answer. He wanted to forget what he had just heard. It all had to be a dream. It just had to be a nightmare he had. It couldn't be true… There was no frigging way it could be true.

"What did Crissy Lakewood tell you, Gary?" Kiyora's voice urged in a gentle, caring way.

Gary cursed mentally. The gentle touch of her arms around him, the soft swell of her chest against his cheek, and the gentle voice in his ear – it all made the truth glare in his eyes and brain.

Sabrina and Max had silently nodded to Kiyora and slipped out of the room, deciding it was better to let them work out this family matter in private. They had caught on enough of the conversation – even though it was only Gary's side – to know that the matter was personal.

"There's something you don't know…" Gary said quietly. "Crissy Lakewood is my mother."

Kiyora's jaw dropped.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Gary pushed himself from her arms. "Sorry for behaving like a fool… I'm sure you must think I'm rather pathetic for a researcher…"

Kiyora blushed scarlet. "no-no I really-"

Gary looked at the door, through which Max and Sabrina had vanished a several minutes ago. "Would you mind calling them in?" he said to Kiyora, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Thanks to my mother's advice… I found the missing link we were looking for."

"Missing link?" Kiyora's eyes widened.

"Yes," said Gary. "And I have to call Lance – he must know about this as soon as possible."

"What do you mean, Gary?"

Gary reached for the phone, as Sabrina and Max came into the room. "Max, Sabrina, I have to talk to Lance first… Just listen to what I say. Its important information…"

…

"Misty's what?" Lance almost dropped the phone.

"Misty's will," Lily's voice trembled. "L-Lance…"

B – E – E – E – P!

B – E – E – E – P!

Lance's cell phone vibrated, as it beeped. _Who's the damn guy calling me now?_ He glanced at the screen irritated. _Gary?_

"Lily, I'm getting another call – from Gary –" Lance said hurriedly. "I was going to meet him in some time now – but it seems like he's got something important to say –" _why the heck is he calling me now anyway? It better be nothing bad… _"I'll call you in a couple of minutes, ok?"

He ended the call and answered Gary immediately.

Before he could even say hello, Gary's voice flooded urgently through the phone.

"I finally found it, Lance – THE MISSING LINK!" Gary's voice sounded excited and agitated at the same time. "I found the link, Lance! The link to Misty and Jason!"

"you what?"

"Jason – he's doing everything under Giovanni's orders!" Words just tumbled out of Gary's tongue, too fast to even let Lance understand what he was saying.

"Gary… you're too fast – I cant understand-"

It took a few seconds, but finally, he heard Gary sigh on the other end. "Jason joined Giovanni after he quit," Gary finally spoke in a deliberately slow tone. "He's been doing everything on Giovanni's orders, Lance. He took Misty, had Drake give her the antidote and everything on Giovanni's orders!"

Lance frowned. the news was certainly enlightening, giving him a new way to look for his sis-in-law, but there were too many questions he had first. "How do you know, Gary?"

"My mother gave me call," Gary's voice said briefly. "I'll explain later. But she told me that my dad and Jason, both joined Giovanni-"

"_WHAT?_" Lance couldn't believe his ears.

"Get someone to inquire about Jason Ketchum and Giovanni's connection!" Gary snapped from the other end. "Just inform everyone, ok?"

"but we're meeting in some time, right-?" Lance was again cut off abruptly by Gary's urgent voice.

"I'm going home," he cut in. "I have to talk to Jason's wife, and the sooner I do that, the better for all of us. I should have done that before…."

Lance heard the regret in his voice, but refrained from saying anything about it. He knew that feeling too well and nothing that anyone else said to comfort him took the regret away. He'd regretted the decision to involve Misty in the scoop the moment things had gone out of his control and whatever people might say to justify his actions, the regret was still there in his heart, never letting him forget that if it wasn't for him, Misty might have still been enjoying life somewhere else, away from all worries and danger.

He sighed. It couldn't be helped. What's done was done and he could only hope to keep things from turning worse.

"Before you cut the line, I have things to tell you too," Lance said grabbing the opportunity to speak the moment Gary's voice trailed away. "I already had Jason investigated, Gary. In fact, I just spoke to Lei-"

"-who-?"

"-Lorelei-" Lance corrected, wincing. "Lorelei," he said again slowly. "I had her dig everything up about Jason, but trust me Gary, she found nothing linking Jason even remotely to Giovanni."

"Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure?" Lance questioned back. "I mean, are you sure that your mother isn't mistaken about this?"

He heard Gary sigh on the other end. "Believe what you want," he said finally. "I don't see how my mother could be mistaken about something that my father himself told her – that too on the day they divorced." He paused. "And she also told me that my father and Jason joined Giovanni to look for some cure for Misty… It seems they were friends with misty's parents."

"Misty's parents?" _So it is true then, _thought Lance, _the fact that Jason was friends with Misty's family._

"Yes," Gary agreed. "So Giovanni has been connected to Misty for a long time now…"

Lance scratched his chin where a faint stubble had started to grow. "I get your point," he said. "I'll have Lorelei check it out."

"That would be great." Gary sighed again on the other end and Lance wondered if he was just sounding relieved. "Oh, by the way, I think you should get in touch with Sabrina and Max," he said further. "They've invented some sort of device that helps Sabrina sense Misty's presence – they have a lot to say on how they figured out that Misty just went missing. They found traces of teleportation around the site when Sabrina looked around that same night."

Lance's heart leaped. "Does this mean you've located Misty's whereabouts?"

"Not quite – the device kinda has a flaw…" Gary's voice trailed. "We were hoping you could help with that…"

Lance's initial excitement died but the hope it lit within his heart continued to shine. Maybe this could help them find where she was. he was no maestro on devices and things like that, but he had some experience doing it. Maybe if he tried, he could get it right…

"Tell Max to see me tomorrow for breakfast – or better I'll talk to Sabrina tonight and fix it. I'll do my best to help with that too."

"I just hope things work out…" Gary's voice trailed away. "and I trust you can tell Grandpa and Drake that the meeting's off?"

Lance frowned. "You don't want to talk to your grandfather and personally tell him about it?" Then as if realizing how rude it sounded, he hastily added, "not that its difficult for me to tell him. I just thought that since you both are family, you just informed your family first before outsiders…" _Damn. _He shouldn't have opened his mouth at all. Lance grimaced. He was behaving like a total idiot now – so unlike his usual image.

There was a moment of silence before Gary's voice fell into his ears again. "Its not always like that, Lance," he said awkwardly. "Sometimes, families just don't stick together… In any case, I have to hurry home and talk to Delia about it before Grandpa has the opportunity to forbid me from doing it."

"Why would Professor Oak forbid you to talk to Delia about this?"

"Like I said before, families don't always stick together, Lance. My family fell apart long ago – the reason wasn't Misty though but Ash's family fell apart because of her."

"I don't-"

"Ash's dad joined Giovanni to find a cure for Misty. He stayed away from home for her sake – Ash doesn't talk about his father… And neither do we. Talking about Jason or my parents is taboo in the Oak and Ketchum household. Grandpa wouldn't want me to talk to Delia about this because it will rekindle all the things that are painful and thus, best left forgotten in the past. Moreover, when Delia knows that we suspect Jason for having caused Misty pain, its not going to be pretty…" There was a pause and a shudder in his voice that made Lance shudder too, though he had never met Delia Ketchum in person. He wondered what sort of a person she was.

"By the time you'll have told my grandfather, I'll be half way home. I'm determined to ask her about Giovanni, Lance, even its going to hurt her… Just hope that she has information helpful to us."

Lance understood his reasoning. "Good luck. And don't worry about things here, Gary. I'll do my best to handle them."

"Thank you."

"One more thing…"

"yeah?"

"Does Ash know that Misty's alive somewhere and that we're working to find her?" The thought had crossed his mind loads of times and he had always forgotten to ask others if Ash had been informed. "He and misty were close, so the news that she died probably hit him worse… I wonder how he's coping all alone, after everything he's been through."

Gary's voice sounded grim and regretful. "Sadly, no. no one's ever had the opportunity to inform him – now that you mention it I feel bad that I didn't go see him…"

"Would you mind if I arrange for it?"

"Arrange for it?"

"I'll make sure Ash gets news about what's going on."

"How will you do it?" Gary's voice sounded doubtful. "Judges arent supposed to interact with participants, right?"

Lance found a smile spreading on his lips. "Don't worry. I'll have my Fiancée or one of her sisters to pay him a visit. I know exactly how I can pull it off…."

"Good luck to you too then. I gotta go now – or I'll miss my flight. Later…."

"Yeah, later… Keep in touch though. And I'll call up the others now and tell them the meeting's off."

"God bless, Misty, wherever she is."

"Yeah, God bless her…."

The line went dead and Lance flumped on his bed, tired. He had learnt new things and now he had more work to do. First thing was to call up Professor Oak and Drake and tell them the news. Then he had to call Sabrina up and fix a time for them to meet. And then finally, he had to make a call so he could send message to Ash that Misty was alive…

_Heaven knows he has a right to know the truth. Its unfair to let him believe she's dead when she's somewhere, probably wishing and waiting to be rescued… Well Ash Ketchum, don't fret. Just hold on to that will of yours and, do what Misty expected of you…. _

…

"_Where is _He_!" I wave my hands about. I'm so distressed. "Please tell me! Where is He!"_

_I hear something from the depths of my cavern. Was that someone's reply? I call out again. I realize its not. It's just the echo of my voice, bouncing off the cold walls of my home. _

"_SOMEONE!" I scream again. "ANYONE!" I so desperately need to talk. "I want to know where he is!" I scream again. "I want to know why he doesn't come here anymore!"_

_But my home is still silent. Strangely home doesn't feel like home anymore. I wipe the salty water that fills my eyes. _

"_I want him…" I cant talk properly – my throat is all choked. "I want to talk to you!"_

_But it is so quiet…. I can only hear my own voice._

_And the sea waves that fill my home._

_My heart beats fast and I want to scream. But my throat just wont allow me to cry out. The pain is unbearable. _

_Half of me tells me that I've waited long enough, that he is not going to come back._

_But the other half wants to know _why_._

"_Where have you gone to, my Prince!" I cry out again. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't going to come back?"_

_The pain in my heart is too much. Will it ever stop? Being who I am, I know that he is alive and safe. I know he is not ill. But if he was safe and healthy, why was he away from me?_

_If only he had told me he wasn't going to come back…_

_If only he had given me a chance to say goodbye…_

_I know he loved me, that he loves me still… But even so… there must be a reason why he is away from me. But why isn't anyone here to tell me what the reason is!_

_I lower myself into the dark waters, but the waves don't wash this pain away. I call for my water babies, but yet, they don't ease the loneliness that has captured my soul._

_The tears keep coming and the tender beings that love me are terrified. I must stop this or they will start to worry over me, which is wrong. I am their mother, I should be the one worrying about them, not the other way round…_

_But what can I do about this? My home feels like a prison – even the waters I love being in now feel so alien and dull. I want to break free, find him and ask him why._

_I cry again, because I know I cannot leave my place. I am a Goddess – giver of life. I cannot leave home, I cannot go after him, I cannot die. I can do nothing to ease this pain that stabs my heart. _

_I don't close my eyes, afraid that I would only dream of him and what could have been if he hadn't left…. I cant bear to look around me either, because then I see him – I see his ghosts all around me from my own memories…_

"_My precious Goddess…" his voice echoes in my heart, my mind!_

_I see him sit on my favorite seat, I see him swim beside me in the waters. I see him everywhere!_

"_NOOOOO!" I cry again. I mustn't dwell on that – its only giving me more pain…._

_But what do I do? What do I do without him in my life? _

_After experiencing companionship and love once, even if briefly, how can I convince myself to go back to the world of solitude I was living in?_

_I don't want to go back. I don't want to forget the man who taught me the meaning of care. but if I don't try to forget, how am I going to try and live all eternity without him…?_

_I sigh. And tears fall from my eyes again. I must forget, but I must also know why._

_I must know why he left, I must know who made him leave._

_I wonder again if I displeased him. But that cannot be, because I know he brought me back home. he saved me._

_My heart beats for him, for his love. And now, my heart still beats – in fact, it beats even faster. Doesn't that mean that he loves me still?_

_I want to weep, but it seems I'm well beyond tears. I want to call out to him, perhaps he will hear my pain and come to ease it, but no sound agrees to leave my throat. I want to splash my hands in the water, but they are too tired for me to move them. My body feels so stiff and broken, I cant even think clearly._

_Is the pain I'm feeling physical? Am I hurt somewhere? Or is this the pain within my heart? I don't know, I cannot even distinguish between the two now…_

_All I know is that it hurts everywhere… and I ache to hear his voice. I ache to see his smile…_

_I am a Goddess, I remind myself. I must not give in to these worldly pleasures. My destiny is nurturing the world in isolation. It is wrong to deter from my responsibility. _

_But what am I to do? Try as I might, all I see before me is an endless eternity with only the ghosts of my beloved for company. What is an endless future of peace and bliss when it is without him being a part of it?_

_I try to seek courage in hoping that someday, sometime, he would visit my home again and smile at me the way he did the last time I saw him. Perhaps, he would apologize for not visiting for a long time, because he had his people to take care of and look after. Perhaps, he would say that he was just testing my love for him. Perhaps he had gone on a tour to distant lands for some important work. _

_Perhaps….he is married to someone else…?_

_It hurts me to think of that, but not as much as it hurts to know that he is not coming. _

_But I want to keep hoping that he will come one day and… _

"_We'll sit on my favorite seat and laugh the whole nightmare off…" I whisper to myself. _

_My heart knows that this is not going to happen. But I have to preserve my sanity. I must fulfill the responsibilities that nature has bestowed upon me. I must protect the innocent. I must breathe life. and therefore, I must not lose myself to insanity._

_Neglecting those dependent on me would be far worse than isolation._

_I wish I could pray for courage to the Gods and Goddess but whom am I to pray to? Tears find me again. I am helpless. All I can do is wait._

_A couple of years? A hundred years? A million years?_

_I can wait. I will wait. _

_I know he will find me. If not today, then next year. If not after a lifetime, then after a million years._

"_He will come for me," I speak to myself again and my voice is steady and firm. I am confident now, now that I have made my decision. "A million years are nothing to an eternal being… I shall breathe life to his soul again and he will find me someday…"_

_I rise from the dark waters. Yes. I must wait. I must be patient. I must wait for the right time and find the courage to do so in his warm memories that fill my soul and mind._

_And then, I will find out why he had to leave…who made him leave…what made him leave…_

_My heart continues to beat, but now I'm in peace. The pain is there, but now it doesn't bother me much. The pain is more like a reminder that somewhere, out in the world I have never seen, He lives, breathes and smiles, biding his time to return to me again._

"_I will wait for all eternity….My Prince…"_

Misty awoke to a stinging pain on the back of her head, her eyes swimming in the galaxy and her head throbbing all over. _What the heck was that!_

She was lying on the floor in a heap, sweating, panting, the pain in her heart so intense, that she felt it was going to stop beating. He clothes were soaked and her hair, a tangled mess. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand which felt as sticky as any other part of her.

Her heart thudded faster, pounding against her chest. she pressed her hand to her chest to quiet it, afraid the whole world might hear its beating. She pushed her hair away from her face and closed her eyes, remembering her dream again, clear and precise.

_Dream? _She asked herself.

'_Memory…' _the voice within her corrected. _'We saw a part of my memory…'_

Misty looked around her – a notepad and a pen lay on the floor, upturned and strewn. They must have fallen when she fell. She switched on the small lamp and held the notepad to its feeble light:

_You're Gone…_

_I know I took you for granted,_

_I believed you belonged to me;_

_Not for a moment did I ever think,_

_That someday you might just leave._

_I awoke to find you gone,_

_Without even so much as a good bye;_

_Without any explanation,_

_Without saying where or why._

_With silent steps in the dark,_

_You sneaked past me without a second glance;_

_While I was fast asleep, dreaming of you,_

_You didn't even think of giving us a second chance._

_It broke my heart to know you were__gone__,_

_Not for a few days but__forever__;_

_I withdrew to myself from the world because,_

_Life… meaning… was__over__._

Misty stared at the page… _Did I write this song? Is this why I saw the dream?_

'_I told you it's a memory,' _the voice replied impatiently. _'It is weird…isn't it?'_

_It was so real, the pain is so real… _Misty clutched her heart again, still feeling it thud violently. _Did this really happen to you?_

'_I guess so… I had forgotten… it all happened so long back…'_

_But that guy you called Prince-_

'_-that guy we both called Prince' _the voice corrected her.

_Yeah – him, he looked so much like…so much like…_ Misty couldn't trust herself to voice it. She must be going crazy – or probably her own love for him had just mixed up the dream or memory or whatever it was. it couldn't be him. There was no way –

'-_That Prince looked like your Ash…' _the voice spoke. _'Maybe…that's why Ash seems so familiar to me. I probably recognized his soul even if I'd forgotten about all this…'_

Misty massaged her temple. _I don't know… I don't know what to think…_

'_The two of us seemed to have been through similar fate, huh?'_

_I suppose so…_

'_That song you wrote… Its beautiful…'_

Misty drew her knees to her chin, sitting where she had fallen. She tried to think clearly, but the heartbreak, the loneliness, all from the memory had left her weary. The influence was so strong, that Misty could still hear the voice echoing off the memory in her mind.

The voice seemed to have withdrawn to herself, maybe to contemplate on what had happened. Misty didn't know and a part of her didn't want to know. If the memory was true, then, was that why she felt such a strong bond for Ash? she didn't know what to think.

The pad lay forgotten on the floor as Misty continued to shed silent tears, though for what real reason she herself couldn't understand.

…

_To be continued…_

Hi guys. Sorry for the late updates. Its just that I wait for the right kind of inspiration or 'mood' to write the chapters. I write only when I find the right mood and enough time to type it out.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^ thanks for sticking by my story and for waiting.

I also regret to inform you that I wont be updating for a month – till 20 june – because I've got my exams and I really have to prepare for the theory and the practicals.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. And please do review when you find enough time.

** By the way, I still haven't decided what the ending should be – so I've decided to ask the readers and reviewers to tell me what sort of ending they desire. Whether it's a happily-ever-after with Ash or Gary or if it's a sad i-have-to-save-the world sacrifice or something like that….. the possibilities are endless and I already have a lot of them, but it would be great to know what my readers want.

Also if you have any constructive criticism, any corrections, or additions in the story – if you find something you want to be explained more clearly or mentioned, then please do let me know. It would be great to have your inputs and support. **

Thanks everyone.

Lots of love,

Mist7


	45. Chapter 45

guy who dreamed of a happy future; Full of peace and friendship... He was the one who was asleep.

Chapter 45:

A hand set down a mug of steaming coffee on the table. Tracy looked up at once.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" he got up at once. He looked from her weary face to the hot coffee. "You shouldn't have troubled yourself…"

"Its not a bother at all, my dear," Delia said warmly. "It gives me something to do…"

Tracy smiled and held her shoulder, guiding her gently to the chair. "You're too nice, Mrs. Ketchum," he replied with equal warmth, "few more days of living with you and I'll be a spoiled child."

Delia laughed. "You're a good kid, Tracy. As for you being spoiled, I can guess Iola's going to be doing a lot of that in the future."

Tracy blushed and looked away hurriedly. "Well…er… would you like to see what I'm sketching?"

"Sure…"

He lifted up the charcoal sketch from his work desk and held it out to her. "Its still got a lot of work…" He scratched his hair nervously.

Delia gazed at the sketch of Ash in the middle of a battle. "Did Ash's recent battle inspire you?"

Tracy shrugged. "Well, in a way…" He looked back at the basic strokes. "I thought it could be a good homecoming gift for Ash…"

"I'm sure Ash will feel honored to have you make a sketch of him, dear," Delia said kindly. She smiled at him. "Tracy, can I ask you a favor?"

Tracy returned the sketch to his desk and looked back at her. "Of course," he reassured her. "As long as its in my power, I'll do anything for you."

Delia tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Tracy's heart moved at the girlish gesture. He could see that she was nervous about something.

"What is it, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Trace…" she said softly. "Do you think you can make a sketch of Misty's for me?"

Tracy blinked. "_Misty's?"_

Delia looked away. "I want to hang a photograph of hers and pray for her peace…"

"I understand…" Tracy took her hand in his. "You don't have a photograph?"

Delia smiled ruefully. "I do… but no photograph matches the life of your sketches, Tracy…"

Tracy gave her hand a warm squeeze. "I think I have the right sketch for you." Leaving her sitting on the chair, he rummaged into his suitcase.

Delia watched him, her eyes staring blankly, her mind far away.

"This is one of my best sketches ever…" He gave her a large rolled canvas. "I found her the prettiest when I sketched this…"

Delia unrolled the canvas, and her eyes filled, seeing the bright, smiling face looking back at her from the canvas. The charcoal sketch looked lifelike, and it showed Misty's face at a close-up, a cheeky grin on her face, mischievous twinkling eyes and her trademark side-head pony. The posture was bent down, her hands on her knees, looking down at the camera – in this case, Tracy.

The memory was as vivid as if it had just been the previous day and Tracy could clearly recall the whole incident in his mind's eye. They had been travelling around the Orange Islands, with Ash battling in the different gyms. And they had taken a break on one of the islands before proceeding towards the final gym. The island had been small and uninhabited and they had camped in the wide, clean beach.

Tracy had settled down under a palm tree with his sketching pad, determined to capture something of the new place. Ash had preferred to snooze and Pikachu had preferred to play with Togepie. And Misty had walked over to him, peeking in to see what he was sketching. And Tracy had told her to stay still while he sketched. Misty had agreed, curiosity getting the better of her.

He almost smiled as he remembered her reaction when he had finally shown her what he had sketched. She had threatened to tear the sketch if he ever dared sketching her again.

"_You are the one who got jealous when I sketched Nurse Joy…" _he had commented hearing her outburst. _"Don't tell me you didn't like the sketch."_

She had scowled, but her smile had been clear enough to tell him that she really appreciated this gesture. And Tracy had found new inspiration for his sketches. Apart from sketching Pokémon, he had decided that Misty would be the other subject he would happily sketch all his life.

And he had.

"This is the first sketch I made of hers," Tracy told Delia, tracing the charcoal line that was her cheek. "So it is really special, Mrs. Ketchum. I made it on pure impulse and she turned out to be a great inspiration for me…"

"Then, you would want to keep it for yourself, Tracy…"

"No…Its rightful place is in this house, Mrs. Ketchum. It holds special memories – of the times she enjoyed the most. If it deserves to be somewhere, its here." He nodded, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll just run out and get this framed, so we can hang it up."

Delia wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks a lot, dear. Its really kind of you."

Tracy smiled. "We are family, arent we? It's the least I can do for all the love you've showered upon me."

Delia didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I better hurry before Gary gets home!" he said brightly. "I do want to see this chit he's bringing home." He winked at Delia. "Its not very often that I get to see Gary actually making conversation with a girl – let alone bringing her _home…_"

Delia couldn't help but return the grin. "Brock and Drew did say they were going to receive him at the airport."

"I wonder why that jerk wanted to head straight home before meeting us," Tracy said putting on his jacket. "Seriously, is he _that_ desperate?"

Delia turned a little red but burst out with laughter, much to Tracy's amusement. "I told Brock to let Gary know that he's invited for dinner tonight."

"That would be nice. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Tracy grinned. "I mean, sure, Ash is not at home, but with all of us here, its still going to be like feeding a whole army of Snorelax!"

Delia laughed. "Between me, Brock and Iola, I think we can manage to cook a decent meal to feed you guys. But if I need more hands, I'll be sure to give you a yell." Delia reached into the pocket of her sweater and drew out a folded note. "If possible, could you run to the supermarket on the way back, dear? I need the stuff to cook for tonight…"

"My pleasure, Mrs. Ketchum." Tracy bowed dramatically, pocketing the note. "Catch you soon!"

Delia watched him stride through the door, but remained seated at his desk. She felt relieved and happy that Tracy had chosen not to disturb anything in the room he had been given and that, neither Brock or Drew had disturbed the arrangements in any way either.

This was the room she had closed off to all of her guests, because she considered it to be Misty's room. Her things were still here, exactly the way they had been the last time she had slept in the room, all those months ago on the night of Ash's welcoming party. With all the people staying in the house, and with Misty gone anyway, she had reluctantly opened the room to accommodate everyone, with a subtle but strict note of warning that she didn't want anything disturbed in the room. When Drew had asked why, Brock had answered for her. He had told his friend that the room belonged to Misty and that it was important they kept things the way Misty had preferred.

None of the boys had minded. Delia had been reluctant to give the room to the girls. As much as she trusted them and liked their female company, she didn't like the fact that other girls were living in the room that had belonged to Misty. Even if she was truly gone, Delia could never give up the way things were in her house. The bedroom beside Ash's would _always_ be _Misty's_ room, no matter how many years passed. Delia had felt safer trusting the boys with the room – Brock and Tracy were brothers to Ash and Misty and they loved Misty just as much as she did – and Drew was far too polite and formal to even consider displeasing his hostess.

She touched one of the stuff toys on the desk and tried to remember how many times she had woken up Misty in the morning, to find her cuddled with the toy. She bit back a sob. The pain in her heart was raw and it cut deeply. But Delia was at a loss to decide what to do about it. Misty was a daughter to her and losing her was like losing Ash. _Extremely painful. _The fact that she could never make conversation with her again, never look into her bright eyes and hear her laughter – it was too difficult to digest. She was still in shock. Coming back home, away from the site of the tragedy hadn't helped and neither had she expected it to.

Delia had decided on the way back home that she was going to hang up a portrait of Misty and mourn and pray for her like she would for any other deceased family member. It helped ease a little of her pain.

_How are you coping with this loss, Ash…?_

She sighed. Ash and Misty had had issues and their hurt ran deeper than blood. But she had known that Ash had trained with Misty during those months and they had grown closer again. Perhaps, even closer than they were before? He had been more bright and cheerful, even if a little thinner and tired, after all those months of training. Misty had grilled him well, for he had looked more confident than before. _confident and happy._

_And yet he had chosen to stay back and fight – win – to do justice to Misty's efforts._

She only hoped that he was coping with the situation better than she was.

…

Ash cautiously strolled into the same waiting room where he had met Gary, not many days ago, expecting to find him there, probably to check on him. But when he opened the door, Ash froze.

Sitting on the couch there was the one person Ash hadn't expected to meet.

"Hello, Ash…" Daisy greeted him. "How are you?"

Ash hoped his eyes weren't red or swollen. "Daisy?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I didn't know they allowed visitors." It was a rude thing to say to someone who had come to see him, especially grieving for a loss they had both suffered, but Ash didn't know what else to say.

"This is a special case." She got up. "I have Giovanni's permission to be here."

Ash's jaw dropped.

Daisy wiped a tear from her eye and Ash noticed how swollen and red they were. She looked like a wreck – as if she hadn't stopped crying and he softened, cursing himself for being so rude.

She sniffed and held out a thin long envelope, brown in color and sealed. "We were going through Misty's things," she said in a choked voice. "I…we found her will."

Ash stared. "He what?"

"Misty's will," Daisy said gravely. "She left this for you." Her hand holding the envelope wavered slightly. "She did write in her will that it had to be reached to you as soon as possible."

Numbly he took the envelope from her.

'_Ashton J. Ketchum' _ he long, elegant handwriting read on the envelope and below it was his residential address written neatly, unhurriedly.

He turned it around and found a crimson seal on it, with the Cerulean Gym Insignia. Whatever the contents were, they were private.

"Delivering this to you in person is the least I can do for her," Daisy said quietly, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "And apart from these, we also found her diaries – they are still on her desk and we haven't read them. Once you are done with the league, feel free to collect them. They are yours."

"Her…diaries?"

"The first page of every diary has your photograph in it," she said with a wishful note to her voice, as if she was somewhere in a memory. "She would have wanted you to have it anyway…"

Ash nodded. "Thanks."

Daisy sat down on the couch again, her face buried in her palms, sobbing again.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" he asked, more gently now, walking towards her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Dais-"

And Daisy collapsed on him, crying into his chest. Too stunned for words, Ash calmed himself first and then patted her back. He didn't have anything to say that would ease her pain. He had only lost his love, while she had lost a younger sister. Her pain was obviously, more than what he could comprehend.

"I just slipped a chain having a locket into your T-shirt," she whispered suddenly, between sobs, but Ash could sense that there was no grief in her tears.

_A pretense? _

"Don't react to what I'm saying now," she hissed again, her voice barely audible, so that he had to strain to catch her words. "Inside the locket is a small folded photograph. Lance, Gary – we all want you to know something and this is the best way we could get you the information. When I'm gone and you're alone – make sure you are alone – dip the photograph in the envelope in water and hold it before any light. And make sure you read what appears on them."

He didn't understand what she meant, and he didn't understand the situation either. But he knew that it was somehow important and connected to Misty, and the tears that trickled down his cheeks were honest ones. "Courage, Daisy…" he said gently, knowing full well that he would be heard in the surveillance cameras. "I'm really sorry for the loss… I don't know what else to say…" He was surprised how smoothly he had played along with her.

"You too were close to her, Ash…" Daisy spoke loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. "We both have suffered the same loss…" She dabbed her eyes again, looking grief-stricken. "I don't know how to ease your pain either."

Ash embraced the woman, gently, warmly. "The pain's always going to be there, Daisy," he said softly. "Its not going to go away."

Daisy nodded, resting her cheek against his chest, accepting his comforting embrace gratefully. "I know what you mean…"

They stayed like that for a while, in companionable silence.

Finally, a small beep sounded in the cabin and Daisy straightened up. "The time's almost up, Ash," she said, putting on a half-hearted smile. "And I must return home."

Ash got up too and shook her hand. "Thanks for everything, Daisy. It means a lot. Really."

She just flashed a faraway smile. "I had to see for myself how you were coping… And I'm sure Misty will be happy to see that you haven't shattered with grief." She gave him a quick hug. "If anything, she'll be proud to know that you've grown stronger because of it."

Ash nodded. "I'm trying to do my best."

"Please do visit home when you're in Indigo."

Ash wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his T-shirt. "I will."

And then, with a last reassuring handshake, Daisy left the room. After a moment, Ash followed her out.

…

"How is she faring?"

Silver sighed. "Her recovery rate suddenly dropped…" Shrugging out of his lab coat, he shook his head. "Her pulse rate is high too… Seems like something's disturbing her all of a sudden."

"When I found her, it looked like she had cried herself to sleep." Jason sighed wearily. "I don't like this…"

Silver scratched his head. "Should we still proceed with the plan?"

"I'll decide after she wakes up," said Jason, looking through the glass window at Misty's sleeping figure. "For now… lets just let her sleep."

Silver was about to say something when Jason's cell phone rang.

"Yeah…" Jason answered.

"Good afternoon, Jason," Giovanni's voice greeted him. "How's it going there?"

"Everything is as it should be," Jason replied casually. "How about the League?"

"That's progressing beautifully…" came his reply. "There was an unusual development though…"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Unusual?"

"Yes… Williams' sister came down a while ago," he said. "She spoke about finding Misty's will… Brought some letters in an envelope to your boy."

"She what-?"

"She requested permission to meet your son and give him the envelope. Said it was Misty's will that her letters be given to him at the earliest…" Giovanni's voice sounded amused. "Poor thing, she looked really bad and suffering… and I didn't have the heart to refuse."

"So you let her meet him?" Jason couldn't believe his ears.

"I had the contents scanned though – without opening the seal I mean – and they seemed like innocent photographs and love letters." Giovanni chuckled. "I was right after all, Jason. We picked the right girl. The letters – of course we couldn't read whole contents – but the tone suggested that she has been head-over-heels in love with your son from the moment she saw him. True love at first sight, I must say…"

Jason remained silent, not really knowing what to say.

"And the test also proved that the seal was old, before Misty was even chosen as a League Judge. There was no reason for me to refuse…"

Jason was at a loss for words. This was the first time that Giovanni had shown kindness like this. Was that man really sympathizing with Misty's family? Was this his way of making up for what he was doing? He didn't know what to think.

"Of course, I did arrange for them to meet in a bugged room," he continued. "There was nothing suspicious… except that your boy seemed closer to the Williams' family than we had expected."

"Well, I know Misty was close to Ash and Delia…" Jason managed. "…I didn't know it was the same the other way round."

"Surprised, arent we? I think you should ask her about this. Lets see if she remembers what she wrote in those letters."

Jason hesitated. "I'm not sure that would be decent, Giovanni," he said softly. "We have no business knowing what she wrote to him. If, like you said, they were harmless love letters, I think we should let it be."

"Maybe…but I still find it hard to believe that Misty's sister came all the way here only to deliver those letters to Ash. I mean, it wasn't even the sister who's engaged to Lance," said Giovanni. "if it had been her, I would have understood that she came here so she could meet her fiancé again." His voice sounded doubtful. "Somehow I'm not really sure about this… something seems odd. I just cant seem to put my finger on it."

Jason sighed. At this time, all they needed was more confusion. "What do you want me to do?" he asked warily.

"Are those surveillance cameras in her bedroom still under our control?"

Jason tried to ignore the cold weight that seemed to settle on his heart. "yes."

"Excellent – I want you to run a thorough check of who entered her room and found what. And if you find anything suspicious, I want you to report to me at once."

"Suspicious?" Jason shook his head. "They believe her dead, Gio. They must have opened her room and gone through _all_ her things – _everything_ in that room. What can you find suspicious about that?"

"Maybe you can check if they found that particular will and envelope? You can listen to their conversation and find out what they think about her death – whether or not they find it suspicious. You could see if they are really sad at her death or if that's only for the public…" Giovanni sighed. "The four sisters have always had differences and issues. Makes me wonder if they finally made up or if they are just plain happy to have her conveniently removed from their lives."

Jason stammered for words, shocked. "I don't think we have a right to say things we don't know, Gio. They are a family – and I'm sure whatever differences they had, they cant be rejoicing her death. Its too shocking a possibility to even consider something like that." He took a deep breath. "Just don't say stuff like that again. I…I don't like talks like that…"

"I didn't mean any offence," Giovanni's smooth reply came through the phone. "I was just considering possibilities. I apologize. I wont repeat that again." There was a short pause. "How is it progressing with Misty?"

Jason hesitated. "Her condition doesn't seem so well today," he answered finally. "Her pulse rate is too high… She suddenly seems tensed about something."

"Did something happen last night?"

"She was perfectly calm…"

"Then…"

"It could have been a nightmare…"

Giovanni seemed thoughtful. "Or maybe her memories are surfacing…"

Jason sighed. "It could be anything…"

"Do you think you can still follow the schedule?"

"She's sleeping now… I cant say anything till she wakes up."

There was a displeased grunt from the other end. "Fine. Keep me posted."

"Of course."

"And don't forget the surveillance cameras." The line went dead. And Jason chucked the cell phone hard against the floor. "DAMN."

"That didn't sound very nice…" Silver remarked, bending to pick up the damaged cell phone. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

…

Ash sat on his bed, cross-legged. His room mate was out and he was glad to do this alone. Ash didn't want anyone looking over his shoulder to read the private, treasured letters Misty had written to him – now they being the only letters from her that he would ever have. His mailbox would always remain empty now and all he would be left with is her old text messages, old letters and memories. He gazed at the elegant writing on the envelope again before turning it over to open the seal. Carefully, he slid the paper-knife in the paper fold and gently eased it through, slicing the paper and the seal.

The seal broke and his nervous fingers slipped into the envelope. Carefully, he pulled out a bundle of folded sheets. Some of them were notepad pages, some were torn from notebooks, and some were the expensive, business quality sheets. And there were a few photographs.

With trembling hands, he reached for the first one. The familiar, long and elegant script greeted his eyes when he unfolded the paper:

'_My dearest friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and bright luck. _

_Well, I don't really have to put it down, but its to tell myself, you're reading this means I'm gone. Now I wouldn't know how I must feel when you are reading this, because I wouldn't really know whether I'll know you've read this or not…_

_Okay, that sounded dumb. I guess I'm just ranting like I always do when you're around. Seems to be in my nature, but I guess after all these years, you've learned to survive my gibberish. _

_Moving on, I think its best if I stick to writing what I must tell you, so I don't drift off to ranting again. _

_I'll get right to the point – I – I found out… When I came back home after parting with you guys, I realized that I didn't have long to live. Cant believe it, huh? I couldn't believe it either. But yes, its true._

_I wonder if you would believe me if I told you that I carry the Mystical Mermaid's soul. Maybe yes, maybe not. It doesn't matter what you choose to believe. Its still not going to change the fact that I don't have long to live. _

_In any case I want to thank you for being such a great friend to me. In my heart, I will always hold you close to ever beat. You have always been, are and always will be the one I have cared for, loved and treasured in my heart._

_May the Great One always be with you, and guide your soul to happiness, success and good health._

_Become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world, Ash. Live your dream with pride, for I will always be watching you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Misty.'_

The letter was dated two weeks after Misty had left Ash to return to her hometown to take charge of the Cerulean Gym.

By the time Ash had finished, the paper was blotted on several spots with wet tears. Wiping his nose on a tissue, he carefully set the letter aside and picked the photograph that had been attached to it. Ash remembered it instantly. The first photograph he had ever taken with Misty and Brock – the three of them wearing business suits with Pikachu.

_She had been seeing this pic while she wrote this…?_

He turned the photograph back and checked the date – Misty, Tracey and Brock were always particular about writing the date, place and event on the back of any new photograph or sketch – and smiled even through the tears; he had been ten and a half then.

He was shocked. Of course he believed her when she said that she carried the Mermaid's soul; he had known it and believed it since before Misty had realized the fact. What shocked him was the question that 'who' had it been who had told her about her fate? Sure, he could have told her in simpler, more specific words. She didn't have long to live, but only if she stayed close to him. As long as she was far away from him, she would do just fine.

Well, that was what he had wanted to believe anyway. But despite being away from him, death seemed to have come knocking at her door and had dragged her away in such a terrible way. He had a good mind to go visit Glow and give that plant a nice piece of his mind. Hadn't Glow promised that she'd be safe as long as he kept his distance from her?

Few drops blotted the photograph until Ash put the photo aside as well and gently retrieved the next letter. It didn't say who it was addressed to but he found his name in the first sentence he had written.

'_I think I'll just burst if I don't tell you how much I miss you, Ash. But I don't know if I'll ever post this to you while I live. _

_Because I fear what your answer would be. In any case, I must write if I want to get rid of this restlessness and so I will. Its okay, because I know that you'll read this someday, and you'll know my feelings._

_Its really hard to have you so far away, and yet, we are a part of each other because of the things we've experienced and the talks we've shared. During the course of a hectic day, when I sit back to relax, thoughts of you just come drifting into my mind and fill my world with the warmth of your presence. And then loneliness creeps up again and I find your warmth turn into saddening cold. Its like one moment, you're right beside me and the moment I turn around to look at you, you're gone._

_I wish I had the guts to tell you how much I want to be with you, Ash. I wish I had the guts to tell my sisters to mind their business and run back to you this moment._

_But I'm no longer that courageous, Ash. Being away from you, and not having any reply from you to all my emails and texts has made me cautious. I fear to leave everything and run to you because I don't know if you want me or not. This way, at least, I have something to wish for and think about. The memories we share are a comfort when I feel too lonely. But if I were to return to you and you make it clear that you do not want me as I do you, I would be lost – and that would be too much to bear. It would kill me before anything else did. I lack the courage to join you again, because I fear your rejection, Ash. _

_But even so, knowing that we see the same sun in the morning and the same moon and stars at night – even if we are oceans away from each other – makes me feel a little closer to you. And it lets me keep hoping that you will call me someday soon and we'll be together again._

_And that's the only dream that's keeping the fire in me to keep living through this loneliness._

_I don't think I have the guts to tell this to your face, so I might as well write it here._

_Love you always, Ash._

_Misty.'_

The letter was dated two months after the previous one.

Numb with guilt and grief, he turned to the next one. This one too didn't say who it was addressed to. But then, Ash knew it was meant for him.

'_My previous letter wasn't very cheerful, was it? _

_However, right now, I'm feeling so much better. I'm in a good mood these days, ever since we met at the Togepie Festival. I'm missing Togepie – no – Togetic a lot, but I'm hapy to know that he's finally where he belongs – with his family and friends._

_Everyone here, whom I interact with quite frequently, has been commenting on how much I've been smiling lately. They seem to think that someone's responsible for it. I, of course, still lack courage to tell you or them that you're the one responsible for it. _

_Meeting you and Brock and Pikachu again has been so refreshing from this daily routine. Even seeing Team Rocket was delightful, even though they were up to their usual pranks. Thinking of them and you, makes me smile again. I'd forgotten how it felt to just sit back and smile for no reason._

_Right from the day I'd first seen you, fished you out of that lake, I'd known that our friendship was something very different. Now that I've experienced both, being your friend and not being wanted as a friend, I think I understand why our friendship is so special. _

_It is unique because I finally realized that I like you, lots, even if it means we're apart and no longer friends keeping in touch. I can't bring myself to dislike you or even wish you ill. I find it difficult to admit, but I did feel jealous of May when I met you again. And even after I returned home, I did feel really envious of her. But now I'm over all that. I finally understood that I don't care much for anything other than knowing that you're doing well. Sure, staying away from you is lonely, and I hate this solitude the most. And you not replying to texts or emails is also difficult to accept. But maybe things are meant to be like this and I'm growing to accept this over time. It's not easy, getting over your absence, but I decided that I'm not going to sulk. If I am going to live only a few years more, I want to spend them laughing, smiling, being nice to people and thinking about you. Remembering you._

_I want to become stronger too, leave my mark on the world too, just like you. _

_I decided that I will work hard to become better than you, and maybe threaten to defeat you if you get lazy or get carried away with arrogance… And then maybe, you'll remember me, as a fellow trainer, as the second gym leader you fought against. As someone who would always root for you._

_I am working towards that aim, Ash. And I think I'm seeing the results too. I only wish that I live long enough to see you become the Pokémon Master so that I can challenge you and defeat you. That would make me better than you, wouldn't it?_

_So, I'm going to try and appreciate life a little more. And I'm going to smile more, thinking about you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Ash Ketchum._

_I still miss you, but I'm happier now._

_Thinking of you all the time,_

_Misty.'_

The letter was dated four months after the Togepie Festival in Mirage Kingdom. Ash sighed. When he had made the decision to stay away from her, he hadn't considered how deeply it would affect her. And now he didn't know what to do. It seemed unfair that Misty was gone, without knowing why he didn't really reply to her letters or keep in touch. She seemed to think that he didn't like her enough as a friend to even keep in touch with her. Maybe he should have told her the truth, why it was unhealthy for him to be close to her, and why it was necessary that she stopped liking him. But even back then, Ash had known that Misty would have agreed to embrace hell if it had meant being with him. He could never allow that to happen. Ash had decided at that moment, like he had decided all those lifetimes ago, that he wouldn't be the reason for her death. There was no way he could be selfish and stay close to her and cause her to fade away.

_What difference did it make? _Ash tried to fight back the thoughts that came tearing at his conscience. _She died anyway. At least in the other case, she would have died without any regrets._

'…_Don't you think its ironic that we value life more than the reason we live for?' _Misty's words from not so long back echoed his mind again. _'…don't hold back…In any case I haven't got long to live…'_

He carefully folded the sheet again. He had more letters to go through. _And you have to find out what's in that locket Daisy was talking about, _a small voice said inside his head. He was reading these letters, not only because he wanted to read them, but also because it was an unspoken understanding between him and Daisy that this whole incident had to look genuine for Giovanni, if he was watching for flaws, and Ash was damn sure he was. Misty had warned him long before the Tournament that he would be watched constantly. He could still feel the cold metal of the locket against his belly, inside his T-shirt. Once he finished the letters, he would go to the bathroom, under the pretext of washing his face, refreshing himself, and he would find out what Daisy wanted him to know.

He moved on to the next one:

'_Dearest Ash,_

_I guess I'm writing again… Its become more like a hobby, now, to write to you whenever I find time, which is pretty rare again. I know I am not going to post this as long as I live, but well, it helps me when I write to you like this. Its relieving to think that I am communicating to you, even if its just one sided – more like writing a diary but different all the same. It's a real great experience._

_So, I hope that this letter finds you happy, healthy and prosperous, whenever it may reach you. _

_I spent today in the company of little tots, in the orphanage here. It was a real great experience, I suppose you would have enjoyed if you had been there. I played 'Mommy' with the kids all day and finally understood how it must feel to be a mother. Of course, that feeling would be completely different from what I felt today, on a whole larger scale, but I think I understood the basics. _

_And I also understood why your mother pampers us so much, Ash. If I had kids and if they had friends visiting, I would pamper them too._

_Most of the children were so little, their ages varying from a couple of months to three-four years. All of them are such little angels, beautiful, and cute and so lovable. I suppose I'm just repeating the things that most people would say, but I cant help it. It's the first time I ever held a human child in my arms and the feeling it gave me is so different from everything else I've ever experienced, I cant find enough words to express myself._

_You must be wondering why I am telling you all this. If you think a little hard, you'll know that you've always been there with me, whenever I experienced anything for the first time in my life, whether it was the first time I broke a bicycle, or made friends with a boy or hit a boy for the first time. You have always shared my first experiences at everything. I'm not really great at writing, but I suppose you get the hang of what I'm trying to describe. After all, I know you understand my feelings. You always did; you just didn't want to admit it to me._

_Today has been most memorable. But its kinda sad that there are so many children who are homeless, without mothers to nurse them, without fathers to hold them safe. And all those children are so innocent. I don't know what's worse – parents dying and leaving the children as orphans or parents not wanting the children and dumping them in the orphanage. I suppose the latter situation is worse – at least in the first case, the children had their parents' love. It all makes me really wonder why people bring those angels into this world, if they didn't want them anyway. I mean there are ways to have their fun and still not have unwanted children…_

_I remembered something your mother once told me – something about how children offer their love freely, and completely without any expectation in return. And then she said something about how great it feels to know that the tiny life in your arms is dependent on you so completely for everything…_

_I noticed something else too. I had this little kid in my arms – she was just about a year old – and I the nurse told me it was okay for me to play with them like we play with baby Pokémon. This little girl was a real darling, she just kept smiling and wouldn't let me go. She clung to my chest, Ash, and bit my shoulder. She was teething, you see. And then, I got carried away and played this game we often played with Togepie. Remember which one I'm talking about?_

_Yes, the game where we'd throw Togepie in the air and catch him again before he fell. Well, I had just tossed the little angel in the air and she wasn't scared. She giggled, Ash! she was laughing, making gurgling noises, playing her arms and legs about. she was really happy to have been thrown in the air. She absolutely didn't have any fear. It was as if she trusted me to catch her before she fell, that she was confident that I wouldn't let her fall. That feeling in itself was so great, Ash. To think that someone, so little, so innocent, so completely dependent on you, could trust you so completely, so confidently… I'm at a loss for words. I don't know how I can describe it even to myself._

_Your mother spoke about something like this before… I don't quite remember what exactly, but now I seem to understand her way of seeing things, seeing life. I think I am able to connect well with her now, that I understand a little of her perspective. _

_One thing is for sure, I would give anything, exchange anything in the world for a few more years, so I can experience raising a child, if not having one. I'm sure you'll understand this better, when you experience all these things. Probably, not while you're reading this for the first time, but for sure in the future, when you're a daddy yourself... I can see a little kid in your image, riding your shoulder and pulling your hair… _

_There I go ranting again, don't I? Sorry about that, but then again, you know how I am… _

_I want to adopt those children, spend more time with them, and shower them with my love. But its not going to be possible for me to do that anymore. The signs have started showing. I suppose the stress and overworking myself has taken its toll, but in any case, I'm starting to experience the true meaning of this fate. Its trying to do a lifetime worth of things in too less a time and that's causing repercussions. Though I'm fine health wise, I feel very weary and stressed. I sleep like a log at night, and then when morning comes, I'm surprised that I ever woke up at all. _

_But even so, I'm enjoying life. I'm happy to be doing so many things. Its just the only wish I keep wishing all the time – to meet you, to be with you again. But I guess our time just hasn't come yet._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Thinking of you amongst other things,_

_Misty.'_

Ash just stared at the letter. To think that Misty must feel so deeply and try to hide the hurt in such wishful thoughts, seeming so bright and happy at the upfront, trying to look as if she had come to terms with her short lifespan, but deep within, grieving for what she could never have.

And one other thing bothered Ash. If it was true that Ash's life energy would be the reason for her death, what was it that convinced Misty that she didn't have long to live? She could have lived long, since he had distanced himself from her – except that now she was dead. Had she seen this coming? Was that why she had tried so hard to mend things between him and her? Was that why she had decided to work hard to help him win the League?

But how had she known? Was it because she carried the soul of the Mermaid? Could it be that the Goddess' consciousness was alive within her and had somehow sensed the impending danger? But if that were so, why hadn't Misty escaped? Why hadn't she saved herself? If she had known what would happen, why hadn't she done anything to protect herself?

The questions were raging his mind, but Ash didn't know where to find answers from. As far as he knew, the only source that could provide any answer at all was out of his reach for now.

_Glow… What secrets have you been hiding, Glow…?_

And there was no way to reach Glow until the League was over. And that meant delaying the truth for longer. Ash didn't know what to do. A good part of him wanted to head directly back to Pallet and talk to Glow. The other, more rational part of him reminded him that he had to win the League for Misty's sake. She had worked too hard on him to give up now. and all her letters seemed to say the same thing – Ash _had_ to become the Pokémon Master. He couldn't cheat Misty with this. This was the least he could do for her.

Answers would have to wait. Misty was gone. What difference would few more weeks make?

…

Gary walked out of the airport, with Kiyora close beside him, nervously following him. They had spent an hour buying clothes for Kiyora at the airport. The attendants at the shop they had picked had been quite surprised seeing a man who's face was bandaged and a woman who was wearing oversized guy's clothes enter their shop. And the surprise had only increased when they had realized that the bandaged man was Gary Oak. Everyone knew him in Pallet.

But thankfully, due to the celebrity status, he had managed to find great clothes for Kiyora at reasonable rates. Most of the clothes they had picked comprised of denims, jackets, and warm turtleneck T-shirts. He had also brought her new pairs of rubber soled footwear, so that she wouldn't slip walking on the wet roads. He didn't know how long he would have to spend in Pallet, and with someone who was so shy and nervous, he didn't want to take any chances. He wanted her ready to face the Pallet weather.

So when they walked out of the air port, Kiyora was dressed in a smart pair of dark blue jeans, an emerald green turtleneck T-shirt and a black waterproof jacket. Her hair was pulled into a neat pony tail at the back of her head again.

Gary found two familiar faces at the lobby, waving at him. He grinned and waved back. "They are my friends," he told Kiyora. "Well, not exactly friends, but I've known that dark skinned guy – Brock – for many years now. And the guy with him is an acquaintance – they are Ash Ketchum's buddies, actually."

Kiyora nodded, taking the information in.

"I had told him that there was no need to bother with coming to pick us up," Gary said, shaking his head. "But I guess Aunt Delia wouldn't listen to a no and it seems like we don't have to worry about lunch."

Kiyora looked scared and Gary put one arm on her shoulder.

"Relax, Kiyora," he said giving her shoulder a reassuring pat. "They're not going to cook you for lunch."

They reached the lobby and Brock came up to meet them.

"Gary…" Brock held out his hand and Gary shook it briskly.

"Good to see you, Brock," Gary said brightly. "Brock, this is Kiyora, my colleague, and Kiyora, this is Brock."

Kiyora nervously shook his hand.

"She's on the shy side," Gary explained, seeing Brock's confusion. "Takes her time to get casual with people."

Brock smiled. "That is okay." He reached for the large bag Kiyora was wheeling. "Drew said he'll bring the car to the gate – saves you the trouble of walking to the parking lot."

"You needn't have bothered coming all the way to pick me up, Brock," Gary said, as they walked towards the exit. "I could have easily asked at the desk for a cab."

"Try telling that to Delia," said Brock, grinning. "Not that it bothers me. I like being back in Pallet."

Gary could understand that. "I like being here too."

"Oh, by the way, I've been told to bring you home for lunch," said Brock. "And you've been invited for tonight's dinner too."

Gary smiled. "Thanks. I suppose you're cooking? Need a helping hand?"

"Between me, Iola and Delia, I'm sure we can manage," Brock said lightly. "And, besides, you are here for work, right? We shouldn't keep you from what's important."

Gary knew what Brock was hinting. What work could be so important as to bring Gary back home with a colleague, so soon after his girlfriend's supposed death? But there was no way he could tell Brock what was happening. Their little group knowing about their new research was one thing, but to have Brock and everyone else at Ash's place know would mean risking the secret. He couldn't have too many people knowing about it, not before he had concrete proof to confirm his theory and knew where Jason was holding Misty.

"I just hope things work out the way I wish them to," he replied instead. "What I find here might just change all our future." It wasn't a lie. But this was all he could tell him or Tracey or anyone else at the moment.

Brock smiled. "Your work sure makes me curious, but I know how things go on, when you're involved in something you cant risk others knowing. I'm not going to pester you for an answer."

Gary smiled. "So, what's been going on here, since you guys returned?"

Brock shrugged. "Nothing much. Everyone's been really quiet, trying to pretend everything's normal, but failing miserably at pulling the charade." He sighed. "You'll know when you get home."

"And Delia? How is she faring?"

"She's handling it better than any of us," Brock said, as the silver SUV stopped before them. "She's the strongest, most practical woman I've ever known." He held the door open for Kiyora while Gary loaded their luggage into the back. Brock got into the passenger seat at the front while Gary got in with Kiyora.

"Home?" Drew asked, speeding off.

"Home," Brock agreed.

Gary smiled. For a long time, he had known that his aunt was a strong woman and now he thought that he was going to personally experience the strong will power of his father's cousin for the first time. He would know soon.

"I gather that you haven't met Drew before, Gary," Brock said, cutting into his thoughts again, looking back from the front. "Gary, meet Drew – May's old friend and rival – and now her boyfriend. He's a Pokémon Coordinator. And Drew, you of course know who Gary Oak is." Brock smiled.

"Hi Drew," said Gary from behind. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Gary," Drew said looking at him in the rearview mirror. "Good to meet you too."

Brock picked up again. "And Drew, this is Kiyora, Gary's colleague."

"Hi," Kiyora smiled at him, shyly, feeling somewhat relieved that he couldn't see her through the rearview mirror.

Drew however grinned. "Hi. Pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"Kiyora's fine," she said shyly. "That goes for you too, Brock."

"Good to know that we don't have to worry about formalities," Gary quipped. "That would be too bothersome when you're living under the same roof."

They all smiled.

"I've read about you," said Drew, from the front. "There was an article on your work in a magazine called 'The History' a couple of years ago…"

Kiyora blushed. And Gary jumped to her rescue.

"If you remember, I featured in an article too – in the same issue of the magazine," he said teasing, grinning.

Both Drew and Brock chuckled at the friendly teasing.

"Its good to meet you Gary," said Brock. "It's the first time I've laughed for a long time now… I'm sure everyone back home could do with a little dose of your humor."

Gary nodded. "I decided that I am not going to sulk about the whole issue. Sulking is not going to help Misty. Working, on the other hand…" He left the sentence trailing.

"Is that a beach?" Kiyora's gentle, uncertain voice asked, filling in the silence that had descended in the air.

Gary looked in the direction she was gazing and saw the sparkle of blue far in the horizon. "That's the sea all right," he said. "Pallet is a beach town – the coast line here runs in a V-shape."

"And the sea is magnificent," Brock quipped. "Excellent place for hanging out, during the day and at night."

"But you should stay away from it during the rains," Gary warned. "The sea gets wild during the rains."

"But isn't raining now…." Kiyora looked at the dark clouds hanging heavily above them.

It was Brock who answered. "It'll start soon enough – it was raining all morning."

"The rains here are unpredictable," Gary explained. "You might be expecting a heavy downpour and it would only drizzle a little or when you expect it to be a sunny day, it would rain like anything."

"So its always better to be prepared when you step out of the house," Brock added.

Drew swung the SUV into the lane that led to the Ketchum House and parked the vehicle. "We're home…" He stepped out and sniffed the air. "And just in time for lunch, it seems…"

Brock, Gary and Kiyora could smell the delicious aroma too.

Gary breathed a sigh of relief. The first step was done. He was in Pallet. Now he had to talk to Glow first, and then talk to Delia. All he could do was hope that he would find some clue, something to lead him to Misty.

His heart ached just thinking about her and he could only hope that Jason was treating her well. _If he did leave his family for her sake, he must treat her with some affection, at least…_ he told himself. And despite how things had turned out, he couldn't shake off the belief that Delia wouldn't have stuck to Jason for all these years if he had been inhuman. Just because he had Misty kidnapped and had the whole world think she was dead, it didn't mean he wasn't treating her well. In all probability, Misty was sitting by a fireplace with a mug of steaming coffee, calmly talking to Jason about issues that concerned the reason he had abducted her in the first place.

_Speculations… _That was all he had. That was all he could do now. Just speculate…

He could know nothing for sure until he had answers and he would have answers only when he found Misty.

_Patience…_ he told himself. _You're here. Take it slow and steady, one step at a time. You'll find what you're looking for._

The mantra had always worked for him. It should work now too. The most important thing was being positive and confident. He had to believe in himself to make this work. For now, he would settle for the lunch and then let Kiyora spend time with the Ketchum group. It would help if she made friends with everyone. In the meantime, he would go and talk to Glow. He would decide when to talk to Delia depending on what Glow told him.

Thinking to himself, Gary trudged up the stairs behind Kiora and Drew, to see Mr. Mime standing at the door, ready to greet them. Gary smiled.

Even if it wasn't how he had planned things to go, it still felt good to be home.

…

Lance looked at the printed match schedule in his hand. _Ash's battle is tomorrow…_ The knowledge was somehow worrying. And Lance was _worried. _He just hoped that Ash would win the next battle after knowing that Misty was alive. Daisy had called him an hour ago and told him that she'd done her part, just as he had requested. Now, he could only hope that Ash had the determination to make Misty's plans work.

"Coffee." A slender hand placed a large mug on the table before him. "The toast is on the way."

He looked up. "Sabrina?"

She sat down on the chair beside him, sipping from her own mug. "What are you so tensed about?"

"Ash is scheduled to battle tomorrow," Lance said, lifting his mug to his lips. He blew into the coffee and took a sip. "And his opponent is the previous season's runner up. Its going to be a tough match."

"And you're worrying about _him?_" she asked, skeptically. "If anyone can stand up to Alphonse, its him."

Lance shook his head. "That was before this whole mess happened. Ash won, because he had Misty sitting up there cheering for him, willing him on. Over all these years, she has always been a source of luck for him."

"So you believe in Misty and not in Ash." Sabrina shook her head, her index finger playing with the rim of the coffee mug. "You think he's good-for-nothing without Misty?"

Lance looked up, shocked. "I never said that."

"You implied it," she said flatly. "And deep down, that's what you believe." Before Lance could protest, she continued. "I don't know how Misty got mixed up in this business with Giovanni, but I'm starting to see why both you and Misty wanted him to win the League. I might have overlooked things before, but now, I'm picking on all the small details."

"No one knows anything except me and Misty," Lance said coldly, confidently. "I don't see how you can pick on things no one else knows about."

Sabrina shrugged. "I'm rather good at reading eyes and minds, Lance. And I have a good level of intuition… But that's not what I was talking about. Thing is, if you want Ash to win, you need to put a little faith in him. He's the only one who's ever beaten me in battle, Lance, and mind you, that is _no_ _little_ feat. Okay, he _is _dense headed, but you must agree that that guy has guts of steel and the will to do the impossible. A little trust in his abilities wouldn't hurt."

"But he's in trauma right now…"

"That makes him even more formidable," said Sabrina. "He knows that Misty wanted him to win, right? If I am right in reading people's minds, Lance, then Ash will win the battle, win the league, even if only to fulfill Misty's last wish. Once he makes up his mind, there's no stopping him. Not even grief can stop him from fulfilling a promise he's made to someone like Misty."

Lance stared at her confident face. "I wish I had your confidence…"

"No one's stopping you from developing it."

Lance sighed. This was another woman who had an answer for every question. His fiancée was like that, his sisters-in-law were like that, his team mates, Agatha and Lorelei were like that too and now it seemed that Sabrina was the same. All women he ever met and got close to seemed to be like this.

"Finding it difficult to deal with a woman who has an answer to everything?"

Looking up, Lance found Sabrina smiling broadly, her half empty coffee mug now hovering in the air, as he index finger twirled about, as if guiding the movement of the mug.

"How do you do that…?" he asked, impressed by her feat.

She shrugged. "Runs in the blood, I just developed it," she said carelessly. "Didn't have anything much to do when I was a kid." Her tone had a finality that told him that the topic was over, that she wouldn't entertain any more discussion on it.

"Very useful skill," Lance said closing the discussion. If she didn't want to continue, he didn't want to pry. He found her too intimidating to press further, even if he was more curious than he let on.

"I hope you Max has managed to narrow down the search area," Sabrina commented softly. "I look forward to get back to the cabin so we can work on it."

Lance nodded. "Me too…"

"When Gary said you could fix it, I wasn't so sure," she said, smiling at him. "But now, I know what he meant. I don't know what we could have done without your help."

"Misty is my family, Sabrina. I'd do everything possible to get her back." Lance sipped his coffee as a young girl served them a tray of crisp toast, jam, cheese and honey. He thanked the girl and paid for the food.

Sabrina smiled warmly at him, which was surprising, since she had been giving him an intimidating look for some time now. "We'll find her, Lance," she said, her fingers closing around his hand. "We'll find her for sure. What worries me is that we shouldn't be too late."

He nodded slowly. He understood what she meant. He only hoped that Gary would have better success with finding Misty's location. He was about to say something when someone slammed a sheet of newspaper on the table before him.

"Maybe you guys want to check out today noon's headlines…" Charla said quietly, her expression grim.

Surprised, both Lance and Sabrina looked down at the newspaper.

Lance looked up first, getting up from the chair at the same time. "WHERE ON EARTH DID THE MEDIA GET THAT FROM?" his voice wasn't loud, but it was enough for everyone in the sparsely crowded café to know that he was angry.

"When did this come in?" Sabrina asked, turning to Charla.

Charla shrugged. "I brought it just round the corner – when I found you guys in here through the window, I thought you might want to know…" She stared at Lance. "You mean your family didn't release this?"

Lance met her gaze resolutely. "I think I need to have a good word with their spokesperson," he said grimly. He grabbed his jacket and started towards the door, but then a familiar tugging sensation stopped him at the second step. He turned around, the temper flaring up now. "Will you stop doing _that_, Sabrina?"

"What are you going to do? Rattle the poor man's bones?" Sabrina was still twirling her mug in the air. "That's not going to help."

Lance turned around, frustrated. "What do you suggest I do then?" he snapped. "Sit down here and sip coffee?"

Sabrina cooly smiled at him. "That's a good idea too, but maybe you could just let things be the way they are for now?" She shrugged. "At least read the whole article before you go rattling their bones. Headlines can be rather…_misleading_ at times."

Charla looked from Lance to Sabrina and giggled. Sabrina joined her and Lance looked like he'd kill them both the instant Sabrina released her hold on him.

"Calm down, Lance," Sabrina said, using her will to get him sitting on the chair again. "Rushing out there is not going to help you or anyone. The matter's out in the papers and people all over the world have read them. You cant erase what's already happened." She reached out and patted his hand again. "Try to think of how you could use this situation to your advantage."

"She's right," Carla agreed. "Its easier to mend a torn cloth, than try to separate every fiber and weave it back again."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"The next round of battles begin in fifteen minutes, Lance," Charla pressed. "I don't think it's a great idea to go rushing off now. You should wait – at least till today's battles are done."

Sabrina just smiled.

Lance's shoulder slumped. And Sabrina's smile widened.

"Why don't you sit down, Charla," Sabrina said sweetly, moving the chair close to her using her powers so she could sit. "Looks like Lance finally calmed down."

Lance scowled at her. "I call it being bullied into giving up."

"Women like us bully a man like you?" Sabrina asked in an innocent childlike voice, her eyes looking as innocent as a baby's. And then she smiled.

Lance shook his head in exasperation as the scowl melted away and smile replaced it. He sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a good thought before I go rattling their bones."

"That's the right attitude…"

Lance continued to stare at the heading printed in Bold Block letters. He had to do something about it before people tarnished Misty's name further. She was the purest person he knew and there was no way he was going to let the media play about with her dignity just to have a juicy story for their front page headline.

Sabrina was right. He had to sit and think it out calmly before he took any action.

…

_**To be continued….**_

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay…. I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but I just wasn't happy with how this chapter was turning out. I waited for inspiration and finally, managed to complete it just a couple of minutes ago.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**I must really thank you all for all your love and support. **

**Thanks a lot, dear readers and all my faithful reviewers! Your support has just kept me going, motivating me to keep writing – and not just writing, but trying to give my best effort in telling you all a story I had thought of so long ago…**

**Thanks for all your wonderful, touching reviews. **

**It is great to know that you all enjoyed my fic so far :D and thanks for all the nice suggestions. I think I finally may have decided how the ending should be like, now that I know what most readers would like to read. ^_^ **

**Le Masque Noire**** – So you're going draw Kiyora? I'd like to see how you imagine her. :D Can you promise to email me the sketch once you draw her? I'll be waiting for that ^_^ **

**mist711 – Thanks for loving my story dear ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**BC – you wanted to see Ash and I put him in this chapter :D hope you liked it. About that conversation with Ash and glow, I don't see how its possible since Ash is at Supreme Island and Glow is in Pallet. And thanks for the lovely compliment ^_^**

**Haiylie**** – thanks for reading and reviewing ^_^ I love Ash and Misty's pairing too!**

**Yorkin**** – hi! :D thanks for the review. Sorry about it being late. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you find things a little in motion now? ;)**

**Jamie – hi dear. Thanks for reviewing :D and I'm glad you liked it enough to continue reading. Do let me know what you think of this fanfic once you've read all the chapters. ^_^ Your suggestions and criticisms are welcome. (everyone's is).**

**misty4eva – thanks for the suggestion ^_^ I am sure I'll make an ending you'll all love. :D**

**TsukiyoTenshi**** – my fanfic's making you cry? I wonder if that' s a good thing or not…. ;) kidding. Thanks for the review. Please stay tuned for more. **

**Jaypat123**** – hey! I'm sorta confused with this pokeshipping and egoshipping and contestshipping etc etc thing… can anyone tell me what actually means what? :D **

**Loyalreader – thanks for the wonderful compliment, dear :D hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**splitheart1120**** - hi! Thanks to your review I remembered that I had to let Ash know about Misty :D thanks for the tip!**

**Jane Hawthorn**** – yeah.. it has been centuries since ash and misty got together… :D I want to make it a happily ever after, but this is no fairytale, so I guess things would happen like it would in real life…^_^**

**Hikaru-pichu**** - hope you enjoyed the chapter dear :D thanks for all your support**

**Kaygirly – hi! And yes, you summed up the difference between AshxMisty and MistyxGary very clearly. :D but you'll have to wait and see who gets the girl :D**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

"_I LEAVE EVERYTHING TO MY SISTERS"_

'_Misty A. Williams, the youngest Supreme League Judge, who met her tragic end on the second day of the League, was earlier reported to have left no will. But yesterday seems to have thrown new light on the case after her sisters found her will in her desk drawer. "I leave everything to my sisters," states her will and the court has declared that all her assets, including all her Pokémon, now legally belong to the Cerulean Gym, and to the present Gym Leader, Violet A. Williams.'_

'_However, it has also been confirmed that Williams has left sealed envelopes to her friends, along with her will. The contents of the envelopes have yet to be confirmed, since they bear the Cerulean Gym Seal, and can be opened only by the recipient in question, but among those who have been left the envelopes are some famous personalities like Prof. Gary Oak, Elite Four Leader and her brother-in-law, Lance, Trovita City Gym Leader, Rudy, and our very own Ash Ketchum, who is presently contesting in the Supreme League.'_

'_Ash Ketchum seems to have been a very close friend of the Williams family, because earlier today morning, Misty's sister, Daisy, was reported to have acquired special permission from Giovanni, who is the sponsor of the League, to meet Ketchum in private and give him the envelope in person. Of all the people whom Williams had left envelopes, the Cerulean Sisters seem to have chosen Ketchum to be the first one to receive his. When contacted, both Giovanni and Williams' sisters refused to comment.'_

'_Seeing how strict the League Rules are, it is a bit awkward to know that one contestant is being favored just because he seemed to have been friends with Misty Williams. When no other contestants are allowed to have any visitors, it seems unfair that Ketchum has been graced with two opportunities to make contact with the outside world – first during the funeral and then when Williams' sister dropped by. This will only give rise to speculations and rumors about how Ash Ketchum managed to secure a place in the League, when he is underage and clearly not qualified to contest. Also, speculations are bound to rise on what was the contents of the envelope that was given to him today morning. How could the League have given Ketchum access without even scanning its contents?'_

'_The sudden turn of events has only raised doubts about the credibility of Ketchum as a contestant and Misty Williams as a Judge. The most important question of this hour is the credibility of the League itself. We have tried to contact the League Spokesperson, but so far, he has refused to comment on anything.'_

"WHAT THE HELL." Rudy crumpled the newspaper and threw it on the floor. His blood was boiling with rage. "They dare right something like this about her?"

He massaged his temple, trying to calm down the anger bubbling within in. It wouldn't do to lose his cool. He would have to be calm and tactful if he wanted to set things right now.

"You read that too?"

Rudy looked up to see his sister walking in through the door. "Mary…" He nodded with a deep sigh.

"This came for you just now," she said. "I think it's the envelope Misty left for you, big brother. Its got the Cerulean Seal on it." She walked over to him, holding out a large brown envelope.

He accepted it quietly and glanced at the front of the envelope. It had his name and address in a neat and elegant writing. On the back was the untouched Cerulean seal, securing the contents within.

"Are you okay…?" she asked, bending down to embrace him. "Rudy?"

He nodded. "I can handle this, Mary. Don't worry about me."

"You can hide it from Nikita and Dan, brother," she said, sitting beside him on the couch, "but not from me."

Rudy looked away. Damn his sister. She always knew what was on his mind.

"Don't hide it from me, Rudy," she implored him, tears in her eyes. "What happened to Misty… it hasn't been easy on either of us… Maybe it's time to call off the pretense of not really bothering, and go visit her grave instead? We should have done that sooner, but it's not too late yet. The least we can do is pay our respects, pray for her and tell her that we love her."

That's exactly what he should have done, kept in touch more often, and he should have paid her a visit too. But he had done none of that and he only had himself to blame. Misty was gone and the reality was sinking in slowly. And with it came all the regrets and guilt buried deep within the forgotten corners of his heart.

He was just about to tell her that his mind was made, that he would go to visit her grave as soon as he could get a ferry to Supreme Island, when a little boy came running towards him.

"Daaadddyyy!" the child called out to him with his arms outstretched, as he ran, his unsteady legs trying to balance him. He giggled, his face bright with colors and joy as he stumbled and fell face forward right into Rudy's waiting arms.

Rudy held the boy to his heart, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "That was really good, Dan," he said, patting the boy's back. "Started running around, have you?"

The child giggled again, his tiny fingers tugging at Rudy's hair. "Daaddyy!"

And in spite of himself, of the turmoil in his heart, Rudy smiled. "You should be careful before you run around like that," he chided playfully. "You don't wanna get hurt, now, do you?"

The child laughed and then reached for Mary. "Auuunteeeeee!" he gurgled.

Mary beamed at the child, taking him from Rudy's arms. "Lets go out for a walk sugarplum?" she said, standing up. "Say bye to your daddy now." She turned to Rudy. "I'll give you an hour to look through the contents of the envelope and decide what you want to do, brother. Then we can finally decide what to do before your wife comes in."

Rudy nodded. And Mary left him.

He thanked God again for such an understanding sister. No one else knew his mood and understood his mind as well as she did. She had been like that, ever since she was little, and that was surprising, since she was little more than half his age. Mary had idolized Misty ever since she had first met her over six years ago, and even though Misty had chosen not to stay with them, the adoration she had for the fiery haired girl had only increased with time.

Their father had remarried and settled elsewhere, choosing to ignore his first two children and their mother had died shortly after Mary's third birthday. And they hadn't seen or heard of their father ever since then. Ever since the day their mother had drowned in the sea, Rudy had taken it upon himself to be a father figure to his younger sister. He had raised her up with all the love and affection he could shower on her, and he had hoped that the woman he would marry would give her all the motherly love his sister had never had.

And yet, things hadnt worked out that way. He had dated many women and rejected most of them until he had met Nikita. She had been kind to him and very caring to Mary. She had convinced him that she was the one for him and his family. And now, after two years of marriage, and having brought a child into the world, she suddenly had woken up one morning to realize that she wasn't happy with the marriage and she wanted a separation.

Rudy sighed. What had happened to the woman who had convinced him that she was better than Misty? That she could be a mother to his sister? Back then, Misty had showered the girl with the love of an older sister and Nikita had showered motherly love on Mary. He didn't know what had happened to the woman he loved. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that she had taken up her job as a newspaper reporter when their one year old needed looking after at home.

He stared at the envelope in his hands. He hadnt opened it yet, but his decision was already made. He was going to visit Misty's grave and pray for her. Perhaps, even for himself. And he wasn't going alone. He was taking his son and Mary along with him. His family needed a vacation; they needed to get away from the suffocating walls of his gym life and Misty had just given him the best excuse.

He knew Nikita wouldn't want to tag along. She suddenly couldn't stand being in the same room as him or Mary. She didn't even care for their child to play with the boy for a couple of minutes or feed him. He decided that she would only be too happy to be rid of them.

He pushed the bitter feelings aside as his thoughts returned to Misty's envelope. Over the years, he had realized that all he had ever had for Misty had been a crush; nothing more. And that had helped him stay friends with the only girl who had ever rejected him.

And she had remembered him while writing her will. With trembling hands, he broke the seal and opened the envelope. And his heart skipped a beat seeing its contents.

…

Gary stepped into the familiar living room of the Ketchum house, and was just taking his time, looking around when two arms appeared out of nowhere and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Gary!" Delia exclaimed, pressing an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Its really good to see you, son."

Gary's heart melted at her words. She was the only mother figure he had ever known all through his childhood years and she had always been warm and kind to him. He towered over her now and realizing this made him smile. He embraced her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, in return.

"Yes, Aunt Delia," he said truthfully. "It really is good to see you again."

"You poor dear, I feel bad every time I see your face," Delia continued on, pushing him down on the couch. "Are the wounds healing, dear?"

Gary nodded and his heart wrenched when he saw the red rimmed eyes of his Aunt, as she sat before him, trying to pretend as if everything was normal. How much did it hurt her to try and forget what happened? Gary didn't think he could even imagine.

"The doctor said that given time, they'll heal," he said, just to make conversation. If Delia was going to work hard to keep the atmosphere light, he wasn't going to let her shoulder the burden alone. "But the scars are going to be there when these bandages come off."

Delia touched his face gently. "You should be proud to carry those scars, honey," she said so softly that Gary had to strain to hear her words.

He understood what she meant. "And I am," he agreed truthfully. "They don't bother me one bit. And they'll always remind me how painful loss is. I'm not getting rid of them even if its possible."

"No pretty woman is going to want you then," Tracey intervened from the other end of the room, his light voice breaking the spell of gloom.

Gary got up seeing his best friend. "Hey pal!" He gave him a high-five. "Been long."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Tracey, grinning as his eyes settled on Kiyora, who was standing quietly in the corner near the door. "Whoa, beautiful," he said to her, "whatever are you standing near the door for? Please, come inside, sit with us."

Gary turned around. He had momentarily forgotten that Kiyora wasn't used to his extended family as yet. "Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot you guys haven't met before. He held his hand out to Kiyora and pulled her down on the couch beside him. "Everyone, this is my colleague, Kiyora," he introduced. "And Kiyora, this is Aunt Delia, Ash Ketchum's mom."

Kiyora smiled nervously at Delia and Delia smiled warmly at the girl. "Welcome home, dear," Delia said with open affection. "Its nice to meet you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," Kiyora said, relieved that Gary's family was welcoming. "Its really nice of you to have me here."

"Oh, come on dearie," said Delia. "Any friend of Gary's is welcome here. You don't have to be so formal with us. Feel free."

Gary flashed his aunt a thanking smile. "Kiyora," he continued. "This is my best buddy, Tracey."

Tracey shook her hand. "Don't mind whatever I say," he said. "Sometimes I just talk too much."

"Sometimes?" Iola walked towards them from the kitchen, still wearing an apron. "You talk _all the time_, Trace." She smiled at Kiyora. "The name's Iola and I'm Tracey's fiancée. Nice too meet you."

Kiyora smiled back, unsure of what to say.

"And I'm May," May introduced herself. "I'm Ash Ketchum's friend, so I know Gary. I'm just hanging out here till the League's over."

"You're the girl who won the Pokémon Contest in Hoenn last year, right?" Kiyora shook her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

May blushed. "Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I just came to say that lunch is ready," Iola announced before anyone else could intervene. "Brock? Trace? Drew? Can you guys get all the food here? I don't suppose there's enough place in the kitchen for all of us."

"Why bother?" said Gary getting up. "We can all serve ourselves from the kitchen, then sit down here and eat together." He looked at others. "What do you say, everyone?"

"That's how we've been eating these days," said Tracey. "There are just too many of us to fit in the kitchen."

Delia got up, but Iola stopped her. "Sit down, Mrs. Ketchum," she said. "You just stay put and we'll help ourselves. Besides we have Mr. Mime to help us."

"That's right," said May. "You just put up your feet and relax. We'll handle the rest."

"By the way, I don't see Dawn," asked Brock, looking around. "Where is she?"

Delia was the one who answered him. "She's upstairs with Lana, dear," she said. "Keeping her company."

"I'll go see them, then," said Brock. "catch you later, guys!" He waved to them, smiled at Kiyora and hurried up the stairs.

Gary watched him disappear upstairs and then turned to Delia. "How are you, Aunt Delia?" he said, glad to have some privacy, now that the Tracey, Drew and May had entered the Kitchen and Iola had led Kiyora upstairs to wash up.

Delia's smile faltered making her look like she had aged ten years since the tragedy. Gary drew her in his arms, patting her back, while she sobbed on his shoulder. It was heart wrenching to see her suffering soo much and still holding back the news that Misty was alive and well. He wanted to tell her everything, but knew that he couldn't tell her that now. For Misty's safety's sake, he had to keep the secret to himself.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her gently. "Trust me, Aunt Delia."

Delia just leaned in and accepted his comfort silently.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said again. "I'm working on it. Kiyora and I are here to set things right, Aunt Delia. Just give us time….and things will be back to normal again."

"I hope it does, Gary," she said, stepping away and dabbing her eyes. She forced back a smile. "You're a nice kid."

"You make me sound like I'm as old as Max!" Gary groaned.

Delia's smile widened. "Even if you're an adult, you'll always be a child to me."

He hugged her again. "You're the best Aunt ever!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Buttering up your aunt, are you?" She grinned, pulling his cheek. "Is it because you want something, little nephew?"

Gary took a step away. "Don't do that, Aunt Delia!" he groaned softly, still smiling. "I might not show it but it still hurts."

Delia patted his back. "I wasn't going to pull the skin away, honey."

Gary's eyes widened in shock and Delia laughed. "Jeez, I really thought you meant that!"

"Get upstairs and wash up," she commanded. "I'm sure you have lots to do, so its better if you finish lunch soon enough."

He nodded. "Aunt Delia?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would you mind if I let Kiyora stay here for a couple of hours after lunch?" he asked. "There is something I have to do and I cant take Kiyora there with me."

Delia's eyes glowed with warmth. "She can stay here as long as she wants, sweetheart. Its always nice to have people in the house."

He thanked her, gave her another hug and trotted upstairs to the boys' room to freshen up. Delia watched him till he was out of her sight and settled back on the couch with a tired sigh.

Sure, it was a little hectic having young men and women in the house, and it was tiring to be around so much activity, but Delia was grateful for their company. The house, its loneliness and its old memories would have haunted her if she'd returned home alone. With everyone else keeping her company, the house was alive, and Delia felt alive too. Her gaze fluttered back to Misty's portrait on the wall and she closed her eyes and prayed for the girl she loved so much.

…

Ash put the letters away into the envelope and stowed it into his bag. Knowing full well that he was being watched, he dragged himself from the bed, and trudged to the bathroom, still wiping the tears from his face. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were tearstained, but that wasn't any pretense. He closed the door behind him, locked it from the inside and turned the shower on. Undressing himself, withdrew the locket from within the folds of his t-shirt and studied it.

The locket was the size of a gold coin, and shaped in a curious oval. It had inscriptions of ancient runes all over it, but Ash didnt understand what it said. Turning it over, he found a latch set on its side. He pressed the small stub releasing the latch, and the locket opened. There was a photograph on either side. One half held hers, a photograph from long back.

The other half, Ash realized with a pang, contained his photograph.

_I don't think Daisy came all the way here just to give me this photograph in secret… _

Curious, Ash felt about the locket, studying it carefully.

_The locket is thicker but it isn't very heavy… like there's extra space behind the photographs…. _

He tapped on the photographs with his fingernail. The sound seemed hollow.

_Here goes…._ He wedged his fingernail in the tiny crack that was barely visible between the photograph's frame and the locket's body, and pressed hard. The latch gave way and the frame popped up, triggered by some expertly hidden mechanism, to reveal a small compartment within it. Ash held it to the light, and pulled out the folded piece of paper stowed into it, with his finger.

_So this is what Daisy was talking about?_

His heart hammering fast, he unfolded thee crumpled sheet. It was the size of tiny pocket notepad. The handwriting was small and tiny, complimenting the size of the sheet, and it was the opposite of Misty's elegant writing. This one was written in block letters, neat and carefully spaced and the whole note hardly comprised seven short sentences:

_Don't freak out. Misty's alive and kicking. Giovanni had planned it all. Gary and Lance are working on finding out where she is. We believe she is with your father at present. Stay calm and win the league. We'll have her rescued by then._

Ash turned off the shower with trembling hands, hardly aware of what he was doing.

_Misty's alive! _Warmth flooded his heart like a dry log catching fire. _But how could that be!_

He reached out, searching with all his might, for her familiar presence within his heart. _Nothing. _The world seemed empty, cold. There wasn't even a flicker of her presence, of her spirit anywhere. The emptiness in his heart remained.

What was he to believe? Daisy's note sounded so confident, and Gary and Lance were both working on it. But the one thing that he trusted in completely, his instinct, his special bond to Misty, was telling him that her existence had vanished completely.

Ash tore at his hair. Everything was so confusing. He wanted to believe that she was alive, he wanted to believe that Gary and Lance were getting closer to finding her. He knew he would give anything to Giovanni if he stepped into the bathroom at that moment and accepted that he had abducted misty, and hadnt really killed her. But his heart refused to believe. It sternly demanded proof of her existence, the feeling of her presence in his heart, the warmth of her presence in his soul.

_Dear God… I want to believe… I want to have faith in them…in her…_

…

James took a deep breath. "Yes, James, you can do it," he told himself a hundredth time. "She's not going to eat you or anything. You know the girl, and she's been nice to you before. Just relax and stay calm." He'd been repeating these words to himself over and over for the past hour, ever since Jason Ketchum had called him into his cabin and briefed him on his next task.

James looked through the glass window on the door at the curled figure with flaming hair and his legs felt like jelly again. He had known that the task was going to be difficult than Ketchum had made it seem, but to think that he would be feeling _this_ nervous…?

_Okay, James. You lasted all these years playing fool and watching over this brat. You can surely last another month._ Steeling his nerves, he closed his fingers around the door handle, took another calming breath and pushed it open.

_Here we go…_

The door opened and he stepped in. Misty didn't look up. Holding the door open, he pondered over the best way to announce himself. She still didn't seem to notice him. He realized she was reading a book – and a _very _fat one at that.

He took another calming breath and knocked smartly on the door. "Misty?"

The fiery haired girl looked up from her book and _stared._

James threw up his hands. "Don't freak out, okay? I'm not the bad guy anymore."

Misty continued staring at him.

"Oh, please, you're not seeing a ghost, Misty!"

Misty blinked suddenly, shaking her head. "No – I mean – Its weird seeing you without that Team Rocket printed on your clothes." A moment later she grinned. "You look a lot better without that ridiculous uniform!"

"Ridiculous? It was _hideous!_" James grimaced. "The things Ketchum made me do… If you had any idea of all he's put me through, I'm sure you'll shower me with your sympathy."

Misty smiled now, her eyes a little less guarded and James relaxed a fraction bit.

"Can we be friends, Misty?" he asked, extending his arm. "You're going to be stuck with me for the whole month. I think it will be easier for both of us if we are on good talking terms."

Misty seemed to consider him for a long minute. "I don't mind being friends," she said finally, a slight frown creasing her brow. "But I want to know why I'm going to have to put up with Team Rocket for a whole month."

"I just told you I'm not really Team Rocket." His voice had a tired tone to it. "Just because Ketchum recruited me to follow you guys for years, it doesn't mean I'm elementally a bad person."

Misty's lips twitched. "Is that so…?"

"Yes." James threw her a wounded look. "You're really enjoying this, arent you?"

Misty shrugged. "Its hard to find good entertainment here."

He agreed to that wholeheartedly. He knew what life was like in this place. To someone who was working here, this place was a sure paradise; but to someone who was just kept here without no real purpose, it must seem like a very sophisticated prison. Definitely not entertaining.

"I'm sorry." And he meant it, from the depths of his heart. There was nothing more he could say, nothing that mattered anyway. Things here were beyond his or her control. It was all he could do for her, except maybe try to keep her _entertained_ while he watched her again like a hawk for the rest of her stay. If that meant letting her pick on him, he didn't mind. She could tease him all she liked. He wasn't exactly fond of this girl, but he'd be dammed if he didn't care a little for her after having seen her grow up from a bad tempered brat into a fiery tempered beauty. He had watched her for a little less than half her life. There was no way someone could do that and still remain unaffected by the person they were studying so diligently.

Misty's eyes gentled and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry I picked on you," she said simply. "This place has started to bore me…"

"I can understand." He flashed her a cheeky smile. "Maybe this is the reason Ketchum sent me to you?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Maybe, maybe not. But its always a relief knowing there's someone here I know personally."

"Now that's some compliment."

"Trust me, I was starting to think I dreamt about everything that happened in my life so far, like I've always been a part of this lab."

James shuddered.

"Thanks, James."

He stared at her for a moment, then gave a gentlemanly bow. "My pleasure, Ma'am."

She sat upright on the bed. "You came to tell me something, didn't you?" she said. "Why don't you start? I'm all ears."

James took another deep breath. He was taking too many of them ever since he'd come back to meet Jason Ketchum. He pulled a chair, sat on it and scratched his hair.

"I'm just trying to figure how to start," he said apologetically. "I suppose you know why you're here? Like, you know the _real _reason behind everything else?"

Misty didn't even flinch. She gave a confident nod. "Yes, I do," she said firmly. "Its not the best news I've ever heard, but I understand the situation I'm in."

"Well…" James didn't know if he should feel relieved or horrified that she knew. In the end he settled to feeling awkward.

"Don't let it bother you," she said carelessly. _Was that pretense in her eyes or didn't she care anymore whether she lived or died?_ "Its not the first time I'm hearing it. Just go on and tell me the rest."

James felt a lump settle in his throat, a strange feeling of grief and confusion nestling in his heart with every passing minute. "Well, since I don't know how to explain to you, I'll just tell you everything from the beginning as it happened to me. Maybe you'll understand better that way."

She gave another nod, her electric gaze fixed on his. James wanted to shy away from that honest, careless stare. If he had been told that he had to sacrifice himself to save the world, he would have panicked. He wouldn't be sitting calmly on the bed, listening to someone rattle off.

"I was on duty, today morning, when I got a call from Ketchum," he said slowly. "He called us back here, pulled us out when we were in the middle of our research. Frankly, I had no idea of what had happened. Neither did Jess or Meowth. The lab we were working in is in a far off island, isolated from all civilization. The nature of our research is such that it has to be held someplace where there's a lot of place to mess around with and no one to disturb research. So we didn't know anything about what happened at the League. We weren't even aware that you were to be brought here. And as far as I know, Jess and Meowth still don't know any of it."

He looked up at the serious looking eyes.

"You mean to say that you guys are _researchers_, working for Giovanni?" The disbelief was evident in her eyes and in her voice and she was trying to be funny.

He grimaced. "After seeing us goofing up all the time, its no doubt you find this very hard to believe. But its really true – me and Jess were recruited as lab assistants ten years ago. We found Meowth much later, though. And in these ten years, we managed to rise to the level of professional researchers. And we owe half of it to you guys." His voice had a hint of pride.

"_Us?_"

"Since we followed you everywhere, we managed to find lots of subjects to study and research on," James explained. "Unexpected though it was, you guys just seemed to attract mysteries and secrets wherever you went and that worked just fine with us. We found enough to study and observe to start our own standalone research projects – not that we divulged anything too important to Giovanni or anyone. We know how to keep secrets too."

And unexpectedly, Misty smiled.

"I could rant about myself all day, but that's not what Ketchum sent me here for," James said, hiding his awkwardness with a cough. "Well, you must know that you have to visit the Elemental Shrines, so that you make friends with them before you return…" His own words sounded hollow and inhuman to him.

_We are holding the girl captive, we're going to sacrifice her on the decided day and in the meanwhile we're just going to play friends, as if she's our guest… _He grimaced, disgusted with himself.

"You don't have to make a face over that," Misty's voice cut through his thoughts. "I know I'm supposed to be making peace with my kind. what of it? Did Jason ask you to play escort?"

Despite her words, her tone wasn't harsh. James wondered if this was because of the special healing powers she possessed. She could make people feel guilty or angry or ashamed or happy, whatever her words. _So was this her power working…?_

"Yes," he admitted. "He did. We're visiting a Shrine every week."

She waited for him to say more.

"We're paying a visit to the Earth Shrine tomorrow," James explained. "It's the element that compliments water more than anything else."

Misty nodded. "So we're leaving tomorrow?"

"No, we're leaving tonight and we'll be gone for a couple of days – three days at the max."

"And then we get back here?"

"Yes, we come back here to monitor your condition. Professor Oak thinks its essential that we monitor your body's progress accurately. He believes that it will determine whether or not the plan will be a success."

"You mean saving the world plan?"

Her eyes were so expressionless, so neutral and blank that James felt a chill creeping up his spine.

"Yes, saving the world."

She was silent again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where the other elemental shrines are?"

James nodded. "Ketchum was heading the Archaeological department, before he joined here, Misty," he said simply. "Its obvious he's done his homework well. He knows the locations of the other Shrines – the authentic ones, if I may say so."

If Misty was disappointed or furious hearing the answer, she didn't show it. "And what does he want me to do?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Make conversation, meditate, pray? I really have no clue. Ketchum didn't say anything about that. I figured you must know."

"Okay…"

James looked around feeling more awkward.

"I'll see you tonight then," he said, scratching his hair. "Ketchum said he'll be accompanying us this time, so you don't feel like you're completely on your own. And he said he'd send someone with a small bag later, so you can pack some clothes. I'll be here tonight at 10. You can sleep during the flight."

"Tonight at 10?"

"Yes."

"I'll be ready. Thanks for letting me know."

"Um… Misty?"

She met his gaze, waiting.

"Do you know where the Earth Shrine is?"

A small smile spread across her face, brightening it up as if someone had just turned on the lights in a dark stadium. She gave a single nod. "I couldn't be who I am and not know where the other Shrines are. Even if I haven't visited any of them before, I _know_ where they are." Her eyes softened. "I'm glad that you're coming along, James. I was starting to get bored with Jason." She winked.

Feeling a little surprised to find that his awkwardness had vanished, he grinned back. "Well, I daresay that I'm going to enjoy myself too. Well then, Misty, I'll catch you later."

"See you."

James left her room, feeling her eyes watching him till the door closed behind him.

_That went well…I think…_ He almost slumped against the wall. But then he remembered that he had to get things ready for the night flight. Fighting his laziness, he dragged himself to the elevators. While he rode the elevator up, he couldn't stop himself from trying to think why something like this had to happen to Misty.

_Its not fair…asking someone to sacrifice her life in exchange for saving others'._

He wondered what Jessie or Meowth would say if they knew about this. Would they be as horrified as he was on hearing the news? Or would they accept it in a matter-of-fact way? About Meowth, he could guess. The Pokémon wasn't known to care for someone it wasn't close friends with. But Jessie? He couldn't guess how she would respond. A part of him wished she were here, so he could share his feelings, maybe let her ease him a bit. But another part of him told him that he would handle the situation better because he was alone. That he could help Misty more without having Jessie tagging along.

_Help Misty?_

Help Misty with what?

_Escape?_

That was ridiculous. This lab was a fortress and escape was impossible. And why would he want her to escape?

_Ease the pain?_

Pain of knowing that she had to sacrifice herself for the world? He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. There was no way he could ease that pain.

_Then…make her feel less lonely?_

Maybe. At least, it wasn't impossible. He could keep her company while they pretended to be friends. But wouldn't that make her feel more isolated from her world, her family, her friends?

_Then what? _

James didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted to do either. Simply following orders was easy. But when those orders included watching Misty, it became the most difficult task in the world.

…

Gary stood in the cool shade provided by the canopy of branches hanging from the trees that surrounded him on all sides. Finally, he was here, in the place where he believed he would get some answers. But he still had to find the hidden cavern that Misty had brought him to and he still had no clue to its whereabouts. The last time she had brought him along, he hadnt been paying attention – his usually sharp sense of direction hadnt helped him either.

Now standing amidst the greenery, with a compass clutched in his hand, he looked around, trying to decide or rather guess the right way to his destination. He didn't know where that little place was, he didn't even have the vaguest idea of the direction it had been in. So a compass wasn't going to help him get in. At least it would help him get out. That was a comfort.

He tried to remember what Misty had said back then.

'_Its like…this place knows me well…or my subconscious mind knows it well… I really don't know how I really find my way here. My legs seem to lead me on their own.'_

He frowned. well, there was no harm trying, was there? He had his compass. He knew his way out. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started walking in no particular direction. He let his feet lead him on. Misty had told him that she could take him there blindfolded. He hadnt really believed her then, but maybe she had been talking about this. Letting the trees guide him to their secret.

"Let me see you, Glow," he whispered, as he walked, tripping over stones and large roots from time to time. "Let me find you."

Gary had felt confident when he'd made his decision earlier. But right now, he was feeling a little uncertain. What if Glow didn't want to see him? What would he do then? He didn't want to think about the possibility of returning without any useful information.

"I need your help, Glow," he spoke again, offering another mental prayer to the Gods. "I need your help to find Misty…" He blundered about in the darkness, with all the sounds in the woods filling his ears. Keeping his eyes open made him feel more confused, as if he wasn't getting anywhere. Having closed them, at least he could fool himself that Glow was leading him in the right direction.

He in the middle of offering another prayer when his foot contacted with something hard and huge and he tripped, falling flat on his face against the swampy ground. Even though it had stopped raining a while ago, the soil was still wet and soft and very slippery – one of the reasons he tripped so often. Groaning with pain, he opened his eyes, feeling with his fingers for any damage on his already damaged face. His bandages had become damn and were a little dirty with mud, but apart from the usual pain he felt, there was nothing else worth bothering about. He was glad his wounds hadnt started bleeding. If his stitches had opened up, he would have found himself in a worse soup, wasting precious time. He felt about his legs and arms, but except for scraping his knees and elbows, there weren't any cuts or scratches that drew blood. Neither did he have any bone injuries.

_Phew…_ He rubbed his eyes and looked around himself.

_NO WAY! _

He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself. His skin hurt and he realized he wasn't dreaming.

He _was_ in the same enclosure – under the same canopy – in the presence of the same magnificent being. _Being – _Gary couldn't bring himself to say 'tree' or 'plant'. Such words sounded to low and cheap to describe something…someone…some _being_ so incredibly majestic and… and… Gary rummaged his brain to come up with a suitable adjective to describe Glow.

The sheer presence of Glow seemed to intimidate him a lot more than it had before. Back then, he'd felt awe struck at seeing something so beautiful and unusual, and Misty had been around. Probably that was why he hadnt felt the power radiating from Glow back then. However, right now, he was more than aware of having Glow's complete attention zeroed in on him.

"Hi." He cursed himself mentally. Couldn't he come up with something more polite or respectful? _Hi. _Great.

"Gary Oak," Glow's voice whispered and he heard it in his mind, not in his ears. "Professor Samuel Oak's grandson, you are a nice kid and a good friend to Misty. What brings you here to me, friend?"

Gary stared at Glow, speechlessly. Even though he had heard the voice before, hearing it again did nothing to wear the novelty off. He was even more amazed than he had been the previous time, probably even more because he'd found his way all alone.

"Do you want me to heal your scar?"

Gary shook his head at once. Though the voice held no contempt or sarcasm, he felt a chill pass through him. Remembering what Misty had done, he walked over to Glow, and stood close enough for Glow's branches to touch him. "I came to ask you about Misty," he said wondering how he could make his voice sound more humble. "I want to know why these terrible things are happening to her… and…" he took a deep breath. This was one question that could make Glow throw him out. "…and I came to ask about the Prophecy."

Glow extended a branch and touched his forehead, his leaves and fruits all glowing up again. "You wish to know about the Prophecy? I can hear your all your thoughts, but before I answer, I want you to tell me your reason for gaining this knowledge, because you obviously know what the Prophecy is – you translated it."

Gary licked his dry lips. "Well… I love Misty," he said simply. "I love her and I don't want her to end up as a sacrifice."

"End up as a sacrifice? My friend, this is her choice to make. Fate and Destiny have already determined what would happen in each of our lives – even the fact that you fell forty three times on your way here," Glow whispered gently. "Everything's already been decided, Gary Oak. The final choice rests with Misty – whether she chooses to reunite with her old self and return to the Spirit World and thereby save the world, or she chooses to die along with every other life in this world."

Gary shook his head. "It's not fair to ask someone to make a choice between a greater good and their happiness – especially Misty! She'll be the last person on earth who would give up her happiness to ensure that someone else was happy. It's like giving her no choice at all!"

"I understand, Gary Oak, for I feel similarly, but I am not the one controlling the happenings here. Destiny and Fate aren't things to be meddling with, young man. You would be better off playing safe."

Gary felt frustration gnaw at the edge of his patience. "I am not here to have a lecture on fate and destiny," he said curtly. "Forgive my rudeness, but I already know what you're telling me. I didn't come here to ask you why we should follow the Prophecy. Please, tell me about the loopholes in it – I want to save Misty, Glow. Tell me about the loopholes and I'll work my way around it. There has to be some way to save everyone and still save Misty's life…"

"You wish to fool Destiny?"

Gary sighed. "yes. I don't care if the methods are wrong or cheap – but I _have _to save her."

"Usually when prophecies are made, they are made in such a way that there are no loopholes in them. You cant work your way around prophecies – if you asked Misty she would tell you that. You cant change your fate, you cant rewrite your destiny, Gary Oak. You can make a choice when fate throws it your way, but either way, you just end up doing what's already been fated. Try to understand this, friend, for this will save you a lot of your time and energy in the future. There is no way around this. There is a reason people say 'fate is sealed'. Its not a mere figure of speech. It is truth, it is reality."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Fold my arms and watch calmly as she walks to her own destruction? You want me to sit quietly and just let her die?"

"Who said anything about dying? Misty is the Goddess reborn in this world. She doesn't belong here. The body you identify as Misty is merely the vessel she required to be in while she experienced the company of so many friends and family that she desired so badly back then. Her real identity is her soul – just as your real identity is your soul. Her soul isn't dying, Gary Oak. Her soul is returning back to the place she called home."

"But doesn't that still qualify as dying?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Don't cry over her, young man," Glow continued, a little more gently. "For you too are a part of her. She breathes life in every living thing in this world – that's her job as the Goddess of Life. As long as there is life, she will always be there. As for the whole prophecy thing – its just an elaborate ceremony to welcome her back into her world. She's been far away from home long enough."

Gary chewed his lip, scowling. "I still cant just sit there and watch her walk away."

"You want to stop her from going back home?"

"This is what she called home!" Gary snapped now, clearly losing his patience. "This place – this land! Ash's home! She called this place home!"

"True, but that was Misty talking, Gary, not the Goddess."

Gary froze. "Wait – Misty and the Goddess are two different beings?"

"No. they are the same being – same souls who just happened to have two thinking minds."

"What?"

Glow paused for a moment, as if to take a calming breath like humans usually do. "I'll start at the beginning."

"That's preferable. I'm all ears." Gary rolled his eyes as couple of branches grew from the ground, twisted themselves to form a chair of sorts.

"It is going to take a while, my friend," Glow warned. "Please, sit down."

Gary obliged at once. His legs had been protesting for a while now and it felt great to take the weight off them for once.

"You are aware of the story from everything you read from the Prince's diary about the Mystical Mermaid." Glow's voice sounded far, as if he were lost in the past memories. "I'll start from where the diary ended."

"I knew there had to be more to the story than the diary told me…" Gary murmured to himself. "Please do continue."

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

Hi friends, sorry for the really late update!

Well I cant say anything much in defense except that there was a lot going on at home and at college and I didn't find enough time to type out the whole thing fast enough. Also, I rewrote this chapter at least two times, with different POVs.

In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed reading ^_^

Please do let me know if you liked the chapter.

Thanks everyone!

Love you all for waiting patiently ^_^

Mist7


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Glow waited for several seconds before starting and Gary found himself enveloped in the silence of the cavern. It was calm, peaceful in there and Gary found himself understanding why Ash had decided to keep this place as his secret training ground and why he didn't let anyone else in on the secret. The place had all the charms to be priceless. He was sure he wouldn't have shared it with anyone if he'd been the one to discover this place.

"It can get a little confusing, my friend," Glow said slowly, "but you must realize that the Goddess and Misty are not the same person."

"Not the same person?"

"Not in the way you think. The story is about the same person, Gary Oak. But before the past two decades, she's never carried the name 'Misty'."

Gary frowned. "But that's to be expected… Her parents named her that, right?"

"What I really mean is that, until two decades ago, she was the Goddess – the Mystical Mermaid, the Water Goddess. She was a completely different person, Gary. And after taking birth in this world, as a human being, she came to be known as Misty. Her body is different, her memories are different and her thoughts are different too. The soul residing in the body might be the same, but the heart that resides within that body is different. Not that it makes any big difference, but it is important that you understand this. When I tell you the rest of the story, I will refer to the Goddess as 'the Goddess' and Misty as 'Misty.' Please don't confuse the two. For now, forget that you know that person – just treat them as two characters from a story."

To Gary it didn't make much sense, but he nodded nevertheless. He could do that – treat the names as two characters in a story. It was easier than trying to work out what Glow was telling him. "Ok, I'll do that."

"Then, I shall proceed…" Glow began slowly. "You do remember that I requested the Prince to carry me away from that island?"

Gary nodded. "He didn't bring you to pallet, did her?"

"No, he didn't. He took me to another place – you must remember what Misty told you about where she found me…"

He remembered and grimly nodded his head. "She didn't tell me where exactly."

"That place was as dangerous as it was holy. I had the Prince set up all sorts of traps around me, so no one found the place by accident or deliberation. I didn't want anyone else to find out about me. The days when people respected spirits like me have long gone by. Surely, you must know what any researcher would do if they found me. If it had been someone else who had chanced about discovering me, I would probably be sitting in someone's living room as a part of decoration or even worse – in someone's lab under a microscope."

Gary grimly looked away. This was true. This is what happened when people like him found something so miraculous. Scientists and researchers always wanted to study their findings, whether it be a Pokémon fossil, Pokémon egg or even a unique plant.

"I'm sorry…"

Glow didn't seem upset about it. "You are not like that, so don't apologize." Without waiting for Gary to reply, he continued. "Well, the Prince did everything I requested, going as far as even agreeing to carve out the whole prophecy on the cave walls."

"You mean-"

"No – the Prince didn't make the prophecy. He merely recorded it on the wall, without knowing what exactly it meant, because it was written using symbols from different languages over different eras. Most of the symbols weren't even invented when I made him inscribe it. He didn't know what it was, just that it was important to me and to the Goddess." Glow paused. "The Prince did a good job, because, even though someone else chanced finding the cave and the Prophecy, the defenses erected kept me safe and unseen, till Ash and Misty came knocking at the door."

Gary's eyes widened. "Someone else found the cave?" Realization hit him and his jaw dropped. "No…not _him…?"_

Glow continued softly. "Yes, Gary Oak. Ash Ketchum's father – Jason found the cave."

"So that's how he knew about Misty and told Drake about the prophecy…"

"Jason has always been a smart kid," said Glow. "He made the ideal researcher – intelligent, charming, inquisitive and humble. With Jason working on something, success is certain."

Gary detected a hint of pride in Glow's words. _Pride? He talks like he's known Jason all his life…_

"Just because I preferred to stay hidden away from the world, it doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what happened in the world over the past centuries…" Glow's voice sounded like he was smiling. "I am the sole witness to everything that's happened right from the time the world came into existence." As if sensing Gary's thoughts, he added, "But that doesn't mean I am permitted to divulge the answers to all your questions."

Gary's face fell.

"I know you wish to ask me about where Misty is and what the Prophecy actually means in simple words and now you also want to ask me about Jason and Giovanni…but I can't answer all of them. About the Prophecy and Misty, I will gladly explain. About Giovanni and Jason, it is not in my rights to tell you anything."

Gary's heavy heart rose again. "Thank you…"

"After the Prince returned to his duties, leaving me behind in the isolated shrine, he kept his promise. Not once did he ever attempt to look for her or even talk to people who claimed they had seen her. If to prove how selfless his sacrifice was, and how much he could bear just for the sake of keeping the Goddess safe, he even took a wife. Few years later, they had a child, a son. Years later, when his hair turned white with age and wrinkles covered his face, he passed away in peace, praying for his soul to be reunited with the Goddess in his last breath. Mother Nature seemed to take his last wish seriously because she granted him another chance, to see her again – not for long but briefly. Though he didn't know that, he knew so much that he couldn't be with her without causing her pain.

"In the process to aid that second chance, Nature herself, made a deal with the Goddess. When humanity would reach a point where they would start encroaching on Nature, the very species of human race would be threatened. Mother Nature rewards well, when someone treats her with respect and love. Abuse her and she'll wipe you off the face of earth. You must understand that Nature, the Elemental Spirits – myself – we are all timeless beings that maintain life on earth. We have a very good idea of what would happen in the future, for most times, we write the future ourselves. So, when Nature predicted the end of the human race, our Goddess, always kind and caring – I always knew her maternal instincts would cause her suffering – vowed to protect humanity at all kind. She never forgot her Prince, you see, and his death brought more grief to her than anything else. But apart from all the grief, she also realized something the Elemental Spirits cant usually comprehend."

Glow paused for several moments and Gary wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"Love." Glow started again. "Love. The Elemental Spirits are compassionate beings – they like being worshipped and looked up to and they sympathize with souls that are in pain, whether human or Pokémon or plant. But though they ease the pain of a suffering soul out of pity, it doesn't really hurt them when other souls suffer. The fact of suffering with someone, just because that someone is in pain just doesn't exist for them. That's where our Goddess changed after meeting the Prince. She was compassionate enough before, because if she wasn't, she wouldn't have saved all those drowning Pokémon and people aboard the Prince's ship. But being with the Prince, and falling in love with him, she understood the pain the other elemental Spirits only knew as a concept – something totally alien to them. She understood how hurting someone's loved one can make that person suffer more. She understood how much it hurt when fate snatched away the person you cared the most about. when a soul hurt – physically or emotionally – she hurt too, because she had loved someone as much and had lost him. The Goddess believed, very strongly, that humanity could be saved if someone just pointed out where they were going wrong. Over the years, while she watched over the world, she grew to conclude that the only thing that could save mankind and Nature from destroying each other was love. She believed so much in the capacity of souls to love and care, that she vowed to Nature and the other Elemental Spirits that she would do whatever was necessary to protect mankind from self destruction. It was her belief that every soul had the capacity to love and be good. Someone only had to show them what was right and what was not.

"Which was why she decided that when the time came for Nature to unleash her wrath, she would take birth in the world in a human body, and as a human being, would spread the message of love and care and compassion to all world – and if not in such grand scale, at least to people who were around her. She believed that if she could even convince ten people to turn good, the world could still be saved. But however, that wasn't the only reason she chose to take birth as a human. True – she had vowed to protect mankind from Mother Nature, but she had also promised to her own soul that she would protect Mother Nature from herself. Nature's wrath is something even the Spirits fear, my friend and appeasing Nature when she's unleashing her rage is no mean feat. Simply apologizing doesn't work. For a Goddess to vow to protect mankind and nature is no mere feat. The feeling of goodness and love – the ultimate cure for every disease – that would be required to calm the troubled Nature is not something that's easy to come by. Yet, the Goddess believed that she had enough care, love and feelings in her heart, to calm Nature's fury. And its not just her – if there ever exists an embodiment of these things like caring, love, affection and helpfulness, it's the Water Goddess. She is not beautiful because she's an Elemental Spirit. These qualities she has make her beauty incarnate, for there is nothing more beautiful than selfless love and caring.

"The Goddess knew that taking birth, growing up as a human, she could just prove it to all humans, Pokémon and the Elemental Spirits themselves, that human beings are capable of selfless love and loyalty – that if their mistakes were explained and corrected, they would never repeat it again. That's precisely the reason, Gary, that you cannot consider Misty and the Goddess as the same person. They are the same soul, but Misty is the human girl, without any memory of all this – of the reason she's born or of her destiny or of what she's meant to do. She is a part of the Goddess – in a way, she is the Goddess, minus all the memories of the Water Goddess. She is not supposed to know anything of whatever I've told you now. Misty is not supposed to know why she is doing this – or what her choice should be, Gary. She should be the one to choose – the Goddess has to prove to Nature and other Spirits that humans are not bad people, that they are good, that they can willingly sacrifice their life for the sake of saving someone else's, for the sake of doing the right thing…"

Glow took another break and Gary continued staring at nothing, his mind processing everything he had just been told. Realization and understanding dawned on him, but he couldn't really show any reaction. His heart and body felt paralyzed with shock. But his mind understood and accepted.

"I will tell you where she is, Gary Oak," Glow continued, "but don't go looking for her now. She is in safe hands – Jason will do nothing to hurt her. It's his destiny to guide her in her quest. We timeless beings can predict futures, make prophecies, but the choice to determine the future still rests with her. Misty will have to choose, make her final decision – on the last day of this month – on the day of the Eclipse. You may go meet her on that day – talk to her, tell her how much she means to you, but tell her nothing about what we spoke. Ultimately, the choice has to be hers. You shouldn't try to influence her mind. Its one of the reasons Jason is keeping her isolated."

Gary rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't know who your uncle is. He isn't as heartless as you or Ash perceive him to be." Glow's voice held a smile. "Instead of asking me, you should talk to your Aunt, Gary Oak. She will tell you who your uncle is, the reason why he left home, the reason he hasn't seen his family for years." Sensing Gary's dubious expression, Glow added, "I have told you everything I can tell you. The rest, you must find out for yourself."

Still suffering from shock, Gary wondered how his mind and tongue managed to remain coherent. "You didn't tell me where I'll find Misty."

Glow paused. "On the last day of this month, when the eclipse is set in motion, you will find her at Heaven's Gate in Sky Island. I wish you good luck, my friend."

Gary felt disheartened. The very knowledge that he couldn't save Misty – whether she chose or not, she would eventually die wrung his heart in despair.

"I agree that this knowledge is a heavy burden to carry, but this is the very thing she has always been striving for, Gary. You will aid her by accepting the truth and respecting her decision. Do not despair. Come to terms with your feelings. Let go of the guilt and see the bigger picture. You will learn to find peace."

Gary nodded sullenly. _Peace? My ass._

"If you ever need comfort, all you have to do is think of me. Remember, Gary Oak, every action has a purpose and every soul is good. Respect others and trust them to take the right decisions. Don't take this in the wrong way and don't let go of Misty. She needs you as much as you think you need her."

Startled, he looked up at the glowing being before him.

"You offered her comfort when she needed it the most," Glow said by way of explaining. "You responded to her when she was in need of a friend. You kept her company and watched over her in your own way, but without you being at her side, this phase would have been more difficult for her than it is now…"

Gary sighed. His heart felt like lead, as if he was carrying the burden of the world. _If this little knowledge is making me feel like this…_ He shuddered to even imagine the weight Misty had to carry now, and he didn't even have to choose between his life and the salvation of the world.

"When the time comes, don't grieve for her, for that would be an insult to her memory. She might have moved on to a place not as happy as this world, but you should understand that she would have found inner peace." Glow pushed Gary to his feet with a branch and withdrew the temporary seat Gary had been sitting on. "Its nearing dark, Gary Oak. Go home. Don't worry about getting out, just walk and your feet will guide you back."

Gary nodded numbly.

"You will feel better once you return home," Glow promised. "Don't forget to talk to your Aunt, Gary. If nothing else, it will help you bring your family together again."

The words rang in his ears but Gary felt too tired to reply. He bowed once to the Glowing Spirit and trudged out of the hollow, his heart feeling like a rock at the bottom of an ocean. The only coherent thought that rang in his mind was '_Talk to Delia.' _He suspected that Glow was trying to tell him something else by asking him to talk to his aunt; but what was it that Glow himself couldn't tell him, Gary couldn't even guess.

_I have to talk to Delia…_

…

"You didn't tell me what was in the package, Rudy," Mary said quietly, walking over to him.

Rudy was standing on the deck of his yatch, leaning against the railing, staring out into the darkening sky. Hearing her voice, he turned around. "Where's Dan?"

Mary noted the concern in his voice. "He's sleeping – seems he was a little tired after all the sudden travelling and running around."

Rudy sighed wearily. "I don't know…maybe I shouldn't have gotten you two along…"

"I would have never let you go alone," Mary said quietly. "And I wouldn't have left Dan alone either. But don't change the topic. What was in that package?"

Rudy looked away into the horizon. "Letters."

"_Letters?_" Mary's eyes widened. "Oh, Rudy – don't tell me that after all this time she-"

Rudy shook his head. "No that's not it," he said cutting her off. "And I'm really glad that's not it. The letters are more like, well, I don't know how to put it. They sound like she _knew_ this was going to happen to her, as if she expected to die soon." He sighed. "It's as if she's torn out pages from her diary – where she's written about me and you and about the time we spent here. And in the end, she's just thanked me for giving her such wonderful memories and that she would always treasure both of us in her heart."

"Oh Rudy…"

"She didn't explain why she was writing all this, but she was certain that I wouldn't receive these letters before she'd leave us all, which again, would be soon." Rudy pinched the tears from his eyes. "She's also sent a couple of photographs she'd been clicking when she was here, with the date and time neatly jotted down on the back. You can take a look at them later."

Mary wiped her eyes too. "Those letters…may I read them?"

"…"

"Rudy?"

"…."

"Brother…? May I read those letters?"

Rudy snapped out of his reverie. "Well, she sent you a smaller envelope," he said. "Its in my backpack down in the cabin. It was inside the big package and its sealed too. I suppose she's written something for you too."

Mary turned away. "You aren't telling me everything, are you?"

_Damn. Why do you always have to focus on what I don't want to talk about, Mary?_ Rudy averted his eyes. "That's because I'm in shock, Mary," he said quietly. "Its weird… considering that she possibly couldn't have known she was going to die so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time I'd emailed her, I remember telling her something about what's been happening at home. And that wasn't so long back, Mary – maybe around four weeks back!"

Mary was silent for long minutes. "What do you mean, Brother?"

Rudy shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea… Its just…its just plain weird that she should write something like that to me, just weeks before she died."

"Spooky…" Mary agreed. A moment later she added, "What did she tell you anyway?"

Rudy looked away again. "She said that I should talk to Nikita, maybe try and…and…" _how do I put it now…? _"and… _woo_ her again?"

"Oh." Mary's cheeks turned a little pink as understanding dawned on her, but she didn't shy away. Instead, she added, "She has a point… I've been meaning to tell you the same thing for some time…" She looked directly into his eyes. "You cant just leave things the way they are, Rudy. You have to do something about Nikita."

"I know…"

"Don't leave it be for too long. Get it straightened up." She placed one hand on the railing, leaning against him for comfort. "It would be really nice if you two patched up… I sort of miss the old days…"

Rudy sighed. There was nothing he wanted to hide from his sister – and Mary was old enough to know about _certain things_ if not understand them. "Me too," he admitted. "I wish we were back in time…"

"What exactly went wrong between you two?" she asked quietly. "Was it somehow because of…me?"

Rudy started, suddenly startled by her words. The very thought that he would ever want blame his sister for the problems in his marriage was repulsive. Mary was an angel, the sweetest soul alive on earth who wouldn't even hurt a soul, forget creating problems for him or Nikita. "I don't think it was because of you, honey." A shadow passed across his face. "You're an angel…"

"Then?"

"I don't know… Everything was fine until Dan was born… and then one day, she just started behaving like a completely different person… I cant even pinpoint the day it started…"

Mary sighed. "Didn't you ever ask her? I mean, she's your wife, Rudy. You cant just let her go like that."

Rudy shook his head. "I don't know… I guess she hurt my ego and I didn't want to be the first one to call for a truce… I really don't know, Mary…"

"She hurt your ego…?" Mary sounded genuinely puzzled. "How?"

Rudy flushed scarlet and was glad the setting sun had colored everything red. He looked away from his sister. This wasn't something he could even hint about to Mary while looking at her, let alone tell her everything about it. "Well, lets just say that she didn't find me as…_interesting…_as she used to find me before." He gulped. "She said that I was letting her down…"

Mary didn't seem bothered about the direction their little conversation had headed. If anything, she seemed more thoughtful, more like an adult.

"Um…Rudy…?" she started softly. "Have you ever considered that Nikita might be…it's very much possible that she's going through a low phase after Dan's birth? I remember reading somewhere – I think in one of those magazines Nikita used to buy before Dan was born – that young, first time mothers, usually face such up-downs emotionally soon after giving birth." She turned to look into her brother's surprised eyes now. "Maybe she's just going through a rough phase, brother. I think a good time spent talking should improve things. The situation might not really improve but at least, that way, you'll be sure where your marriage is heading, one way or the other."

Rudy could see the sense in her words. He knew about the phase young mothers usually went through. Hell, he'd even tried talking to Nikita about it. But she didn't want to hear any of that. She just pretended that she wasn't married to him, that Dan wasn't her son, and that she had nothing to do with Rudy's family, except living in his home.

But he had to agree that both Misty and Mary were right on one thing. He couldn't keep going like this forever. Talking would solve the issue and decide the future of his relationship with his wife – one way or the other. If she was sure she wanted to separate, he would have no option but to agree. But he decided he would give their marriage one more chance. He would try and win her back. But all that would be after he prayed at Misty's grave.

_Misty… _It was weird. Everything happening was so weird, Rudy didn't know if he was dreaming all of it. Misty's letters only made him more confused. _She couldn't have known she was going to die…could she?_

"Oh, there was something else in the package," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Sorry, I forgot to tell u earlier."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This." He held a small rectangular slab, azure in color, its insides smoky and translucent. It glittered in the fast fading red of the sunset like a mirror catching all the feeble rays.

Mary stared, transfixed, her eyes wide in awe. "Is…is this what I think it is?"

Rudy nodded, feeling just as awed at the object as his sister. "Yes… Believe it or not, Mary…" he said softly, "Misty has left us the 'Mermaid's Tear'."

…

"Aunt Delia…?" Gary called softly as he padded into the kitchen, his eyes briefly noticing Misty's framed portrait hanging on the wall. He stepped into the kitchen, and found his aunt sitting at the table, sipping from a mug. "Hey – arent you sleepy?"

"Waterlily tea." Delia just smiled at him. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind…" He waved his hand when he saw Delia get up. "I'll help myself, Aunt Delia. You just stay put." He busied himself with making the tea and poured it into a large mug. While turning around, he noticed a small phial on the table, sitting beside his aunt's mug. "What's this?" Without waiting for his aunt's reply, he set his mug down and grabbed the phial. "Kartholodez?" He stared at Delia in disbelief. "Do you know what this is?"

Delia calmly nodded. "Relax, Gary," she said smiling, with enough firmness to show that she was still in command. "At nearly 42, I think I am old enough to know what Kartholodez is or what it can do." She waved him to sit down. "Do you know what Kartholodez is made of?"

Gary nodded grimly. "Yes – its made of Karth – the juice derived from a variety of weed peculiar only in the Viridian Forest."

"Very good…" she gave him an encouraging smile. "Karthlodez, consumed in the prescribed proportions – the phial says 50 ml – causes instant death. However, if you add a pinch of the same Karth to crushed waterlily petals and brewed as tea, it becomes a miracle medicine to cure heartache."

"Heartache? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not the love-lost-heartache, kiddo," she said, reaching for his hand. "This is for the disease-kind heartache."

"Disease?"

Delia squeezed his hand. "Don't look so alarmed, dear. Its nothing new. I've been having this tea ever since I was born."

He frowned.

"It's a long story."

"I wanted to talk anyway…"

Delia shrugged. "Make yourself comfortable then, because I don't want you dozing away while I'm talking."

Gary smiled. "Not a chance."

Delia took another sip from from her mug. "I was born with a heart disorder – something wrong about the way blood flows in and out of my heart." she said. "Nothing very serious, but it prevented me from doing many things."

"What things?"

"Well – my childhood was pretty normal – I'd take this 'miracle potion' every night and never once realized why I had to take it. But as I passed on to adulthood – things became a little difficult. Travelling, going on journeys with Jason became a lot more tiring than it would be for a healthy person. I still managed to cope though – because I love travelling and I'm definitely not an indoors person!" She winked at him. "I didn't give up the journeying until Ash came along. His birth just worsened things – sort of added to the problem. That's when the doctors advised me to double my medicine dosage." She shrugged. "Nothing to be worried about, dear. I'm not going to die before I see my grandchild's face."

Gary shook his head. "Why is it that I never knew about this?"

"Like I said, its not alarming at all. There was no need to burden kids with something they cant do anything about."

"What about Ash?"

Delia shook her head.

"Why not? He's your son!"

"If he knew, he would have felt duty bound to stay back home to keep me company or perhaps, get into some field like researching or medicine to fulfill some harebrained dream of finding a cure. I couldn't do that to him – or to you. At least, not before you two were mature enough to think practically."

"Jeez!" Gary closed his eyes. after a moment's pause, he asked, "Is that why you let Jason leave home? So he wouldn't be pulled into this harebrained thing?"

_Crap. _The moment the words were out, Gary felt like kicking himself. He should have found a nicer, gentler way of starting his session. _Very smart, genius. Don't be surprised if she throws you out._

But when Delia spoke, there was no anger in her voice. It had a wistful note as if she took comfort in those memories. "I had to let him leave so he could follow his harebrained dreams," she said. "You were very little when Jason left home, so I'm sure you don't remember much about him. I'll tell you something about your uncle, Gary. Don't judge him too rashly."

"Then why is it a taboo to talk about him in this house?"

"Its not a taboo," she said calmly. "Its merely a precaution. To tell you frankly, Jason was just far too famous to be forgotten easily. People in Pallet revered him, Gary. He was more than just a talented trainer who brought fame to his hometown. He was far more important to the people here than just that. So, how does a man like him who shoulders so many responsibilities earn his freedom to pursue the dream of his life? Its easy t take responsibilities, easier to commit to them too. But to be free of them is the most difficult task. People love you when you're being responsible. You tell them that you need a break and that you wouldn't be able to shoulder them for a short period of time and you instantly become an arrogant person who is miserly and selfish." She suppressed a shudder. "There was only way I could give him the freedom he desired so much, Gary. I cared him too much to even think about myself at that time. I told him to say his goodbyes and leave Pallet – not to come home till he had accomplished his task. And we staged it perfectly enough to make the townspeople believe that he had abandoned me and his newborn son too."

Gary stared, too shocked to even reply.

Delia smiled softly at him. "Surprised, eh? The decision I took wasn't easy – and life after that was lonely. I would have gone with him too – left Pallet for good – if it wasn't for my cursed disorder. With Ash around, it would have been too tiring."

"So…" Gary couldn't believe his ears.

"My disorder made it difficult for me to travel – I came to the League only because your grandfather had made special travel arrangements for me. while he told everyone that I'd be flying in a private jet with him, I was actually put in a very comfortable 'ambulance' sort of jet that reached me to my hotel room in one piece. So, you see – Jason couldn't come home – I couldn't go out to see him. We survived on mere communications through calls and emails." Delia took another sip of her tea. "I didn't miss him much during your childhood years. You and Ash kept me plenty busy."

Gary remembered the childhood days when he and Ash would compete in almost everything – from eating to playing mock Pokémon battles. He grinned remembering all the arguments and fights he'd had with Ash, when each time, Delia would separate the two of them pulling hard on their ears. And then, after each fight, she'd drag the two of them to her kitchen, tie them up to opposite chairs at the dining table and feed them tasty homemade cakes and pies while telling funny stories and talking about Pokémon, till their anger cooled off. Gary's eyes welled up, thinking back on the memories.

"The loneliness settled in after you and Ash started journeying…" She gave his hand another squeeze. "Don't look so heartbroken, Gary. It isn't some soap opera written to make you all emotional." She winked. "There's no need to be sad, about because I have nothing to complain about. I'm happy with whatever life's thrown at me for all these years."

"If only we'd known…"

She gave him a bright smile. "I'm not complaining, Gary. I tend to talk a lot because its not very often I get such a rapt audience. But I'm seriously happy with my life. given a chance, I'd never have it any other way."

"You're happy with uncle Jason's decision?"

"I couldn't keep him tied down to me forever, kiddo, and I knew that from before I married him. I mean I grew up with that guy for heaven's sake! There's no way I couldn't have known that he would want to go pursue his dreams. When I loved him, married him, I knew and expected this inevitable departure. I only wished that he didn't have to be defamed to earn his freedom."

"Defamed?"

"Like I said, we orchestrated his departure too perfectly," she continued. "Jason had joined hands with a man who could pull strings easily to get his work done. He made arrangements that helped Jason vanish without a trace – no mean feat, I'll tell you – and left behind a mystery surrounding his disappearance. For the first six months, rumors flared up everywhere – each one of them artistically circulated by Gio himself – all designed to throw people and the media into confusion. Rumors ranging from, 'Jason's been caught in a smuggling racket and therefore sentenced to imprisonment' and 'Jason ditched his wife and newborn and eloped with a mistress' to 'Jason's lost at sea after he went scuba diving at some ruins and didn't return.'" Delia shook her head in exasperation. "At that time, someone even claimed to have found the remains of his body!"

"Oh Aunt…." Gary wanted to cry. "It must have been so difficult for you…"

"I wont say it wasn't," she said, "but like I said earlier, you and Ash kept me plenty busy – enough to keep me happy." She smiled warmly at him. "So… tell me honey, why the sudden interest in your uncle? I'm sure you didn't come here just to be bored enough so you could sleep, did you?"

Gary flushed. "Well, you're right about that…." He looked into her eyes. "But my interest in Uncle Jason isn't really sudden. I've been trying to find out about him for quite a few days now."

Delia frowned. "And you thought I'm the best source for your research?"

Gary nodded. "There's no way Grandpa would talk – and anyway, you'd know a great deal more about him than Grandpa would."

"May I ask you what piqued your interest, Gary?" she asked, studying him intently. "Why are you researching him?"

Gary's insides squirmed under the watchful eye of his aunt. Delia was sharp and Gary had known that she wouldn't settle for anything less than the whole truth. "Its related to my interest in the man Jason joined hands with," he said solemnly. "I'm researching Jason because I'm researching Giovanni and I understand that Jason's working with Giovanni right now."

If he had expected Delia to be surprised at this revelation, he was in for a disappointment, because Delia didn't look the least surprised. If anything, she looked as if Jason joining hands with Giovanni was an obviously-everyone-knows-about-it matter.

"Giovanni…?" she shook her head. "Very well, I'll cooperate with you Gary. I'll tell you everything you want to know about Jason." Her eyes narrowed. "In return, I want you to tell me everything that's related to this research."

Gary shrugged. "You have a deal."

"You first, Gary. If I'm going to tell you everything about Jason – including his secrets, I have to know if the information you're providing me is worth it."

"Fair enough," Gary had to agree. "I'll tell you everything, Aunt Delia – but here's a warning: this isn't something easy to digest. I'm investigating Giovanni and Jason, because…" he sucked in a deep breath, mentally crossing his fingers. His heart pounded against his ribs, while his insides squirmed uncomfortably. This had to be the toughest thing to say to anyone. "…because I believe _Jason and Giovanni are holding Misty captive._"

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

HI GUYS!

THANKS FOR READING! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN. ASSIGNMENTS TAKE UP MOST OF MY FREE TIME THESE DAYS. BUT I'M WORKING HARD ON MAKING TIME TO COMPLETE THE STORY, BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY GOT A BRAND NEW IDEA FOR THE NEXT FANFICTION AND I WANT TO START WORKING ON IT ASAP! ;) SO I'LL TRY TO HURRY AND FINISH THIS, OK.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACKS AND AWESOME REVIEWS.

LOVE TO YOU ALL!

MIST7


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

The dense forested mountains of Airavan loomed up in the horizon surrounding the gigantic tree rising up from the crater like depression on the ground, resembling a small ring of rocks set around a plant to mark it special.

Misty lowered her eyes from the early morning sun, its early rays bathing the crater with warm light and angular shadows, and turned to gaze at the tree instead. Though she had never been to this place before, it felt familiar. It made her feel weird, like she was going back home. Her eyes studied the gigantic gnarled tree trunk, which twisted its way upward towards the sky. Great branches, all of them as twisted and ancient as the tree itself, laden with dense leaves and foliage, looked more like a green mountain cap, casting its shade all over the crater.

"You all right there, Misty?"

Misty felt Jason's warm hand on her bare shoulder and she turned around to face him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh. Good…" He withdrew his hand at once. "Shall we?"

Adjusting the sling bag on her shoulder, she nodded and followed him towards the wooden fence 50 meters away. She noticed James standing near the fence, waiting for them. He had stuck to her throughout their travel and had left her only when Misty had told him to leave her alone with Jason for a while. There was no particular reason why she wanted to be alone with Jason, but somehow, being with him made her feel safe. _And he doesn't try so hard to keep a conversation going…_ she thought to herself wryly. She sneaked a sideways glance at Jason, who had his eyes on the tree ahead, his expression, serious and tired.

Misty thought back to their previous night's conversation. She had insisted on sitting beside him during the flight because she wasn't going to sleep and Jason had agreed to sit beside her because he had known that he wasn't going to find sleep either.

"_Can I ask you something, Jason?" she had asked softly. _

"_You can ask me whatever you want," he had joked, "just don't expect me to answer it truthfully if I don't want to."_

_She had smiled at his attempt to joke. "It's a personal question, Jason," she had repeated. "I do understand that you might not want to share it with me, but I am still going to ask you about it."_

"_Sure, go ahead."_

"_Can you tell me something about yourself as a child?" she had asked quietly. "Just for a change, you know, talk about you instead of me?" She had doubted he would answer at all, but when his reply came, it had surprised her._

"_I don't see why not…" he had said softly. "But if I may ask, why zero-in on my childhood? Why not pick my youth or career or something else?"_

_Misty had shrugged. "I don't know… Childhood seems to be the years that define a person's character and thinking. I just felt like knowing more about you…" she had admitted. "And… if possible, try to work out how similar Ash is to you."_

_Jason had smiled at that. "Ash is more like his mother, I'm afraid," he had said. "There aren't a lot of similarities between us."_

"_I suppose you know that better than I do…" Misty had turned red with embarrassment. "…since you're his dad, but I'd still like to decide for myself."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_No, what I mean to say is, Delia has always told me how much Ash is like you."_

"_She said _what_?"_

"_Among a lot of other things, she's never stopped ranting about how Ash is growing to be more and more like you." Misty had leaned back on her seat, snuggling into the warm shawl wrapped around her. "And she loves to talk about you too!"_

_Jason had simply stared at her in surprise. "She talks about me?"_

"_Yes. I don't know if she talks to anyone else, but she's spoken a lot to me."_

"_Good things? Or complaints?"_

_Misty had grinned at him. "This is Delia we're talking about… do you even need to ask?"_

_This had made him smile. "So… Misty… what has she told you about me?"_

"_She hasn't told me anything about your childhood, except that you two grew up together."_

_Jason had nodded. "Yes, we grew up together – Delia, Silver and Me. We were quite a handful."_

"_So… you were neighbors?"_

"_Not exactly," he had said. "I'll let you in on a little secret."_

"_A secret?"_

"_A sort of secret…" His voice had been barely over a whisper. "I was an orphan, Misty, I didn't have any family, that is, until Professor Oak found me and decided to take me in."_

"_You lost your family?"_

"_I dont remember anything about my life before I met Samuel Oak. I don't even know the exact year I was born in." His voice had sounded funny, like he was still finding it difficult to accept the fact that he didn't know who he really was. "What I do remember from that time of my childhood is spending a lot of time with wild Pokémon. However was it that I came to be living with them in the wild, I remember having a lot of fun."_

_Misty had wanted to reach out, give him a warm hug or something like that to try and comfort him, but she had held back. Over time, she had grown to understand when a person wanted to be comforted and when he wanted to be left alone. "And Professor Oak found you there?"_

"_Yes, I think he was researching on some wild berries unique to the Viridian forest and he stumbled upon me. I can only try to imagine what it must have felt like, seeing a little kid playing dangling from the neck of an Arbok, surrounded by Beedrills and other bug and poison type Pokémon." A slow smile of amusement had brightened up his face. "The poor man really believed I was being hurt by the Pokémon but he still rushed in to help me, not minding the fact that he could be hurt too."_

_Misty had smiled. "That's the Professor Oak I know…"_

"_They asked me who I was and where my parents were, but when I didn't seem to answer, they figured out that I'd either lost my memory, or had never known my parents at all. But they believed that I hadn't always been alone, because I could speak well and understand a lot of things they spoke too."_

"_They?"_

"_Samuel Oak and his wife. She had accompanied him too."_

"_Professor Oak's wife!" 'He was married?' a small voice had yelled in her head. And then, 'Of course he was married…where did Silver Oak come from if Samuel Oak was single?' another voice had chastised._

"_A very charming lady and an awesome mother," Jason had said. His eyes had lit up with obvious fondness he felt for her. "Elise was an archaeologist. She specialized in ancient myths and legends. Separating the facts from speculations and history from myths was her passion. In the years following the day they took me in, I learned a great deal about the history of this world and Pokémon and mankind. She taught me about the different cultures, races, legends and myths. People called me a nutcase, because I spent all my time either studying in the quiet library of the Oak house, or in their backyard training Pokémon with Delia and Silver. _

"_When Silver made up his mind to go training, Elise thought it was best for me to go with him, because that way, I could learn a lot more about history while travelling to new places, as well as try my hand at Pokémon training. 'Being a good Pokémon Trainer never hurts' is what she told me on the day I bid her and Samuel goodbye. And all these years later, Misty, I can only thank her profusely for pushing me out of her library. If she hadn't, I don't think I would have become a trainer. I'd have still been a bespectacled man sitting in the dark corners of some unheard library in some creepy long-forgotten corner of the world." He had smiled sadly. "It's a shame she didn't live to see my marriage to Delia… At times, I still wonder if she would have approved…"_

"_But you continued with your true passion after you became an established Pokémon Trainer, right? You started working for the Research Department. I remember Delia telling me how happy you were working there."_

"_Yes, but that came many years after I started training. At first it was going to be just me and Silver. Delia wasn't supposed to accompany us."_

"_Because of the heart disorder she was born with?" Misty had asked. "The reason she's been taking __Kartholodez?"_

_Jason had nodded. "Did she tell you about this?"_

"_A long time ago. Ash doesn't know about it, though."_

"_She doesn't like sharing this news with people," Jason had explained. "Delia hates being pitied and prefers people treating her the way they would treat a normal healthy person. Everyone who knew about her disease denied her this. So when her parents refused to let her go, she came crying to us and Silver and I swore upon our souls to protect her and take care of her for all our lives."_

"_So they let her go with you?"_

"_After a lot of pleading and promising, yes they did, unhappily though. We kept in touch with them throughout our journey and after a few months, they were happy seeing that we did keep our promises. Both Silver and I will admit that it was a little frustrating, our journey being slow and we not being able to rush to places like we wanted to, but we never let Delia know anything about that. She was doing her best to keep up with us, and we were happy enough to have her around to mind going slow."_

"_That was really nice of you guys."_

_Jason had smiled. "Being around Delia always brought out the best in people."_

"_She is…" Misty had to agree. There was no one she had respected and loved as much as she loved Ash's mother. _

"_If I tell you something, Misty, will you believe me?" he had asked looking into her eyes. She had nodded in affirmative and he had continued, "You are a lot more like Delia than you realize."_

"_Me? Like Delia?" Misty closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all the rushing memories. "I used to think we had a lot in common before I knew what I know now."_

"_Before you knew why I was away from home?"_

_She had hesitated but had answered a 'yes' anyway._

"_Its not just what you have in common, Misty," Jason had said, "Both of you are the most honest, lovable, kindhearted souls ever known to me and Silver."_

"_You are being too kind, Mr. Ketchum…"_

"_I'm just being honest, kiddo. You don't have to be so modest," he had said. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were our daughter."_

_A few minutes of silence later, Misty had continued, "So, what made Mr. Oak get into researching if he wanted to be a trainer?"_

"_If I tell you the answer, you're in for a real surprise."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll know when I tell you."_

"_Please do."_

"_Silver fell in love with your mother."_

_And Misty had jumped from her seat, her eyes wide in shock. "My-my mother?"_

"_I know it is not my right to talk about him – for his feelings are his to share – but I can tell you how things happened that way." Jason had given her a paternal pat on the shoulder. "I chanced getting an opportunity to work on a project with two brilliant researchers – Sera and Arthur. It was the second time we were running into Arthur – we had met him a couple of times on our journeys before and we were friends. We had a lot of work to complete and we were hard pressed for time and to add to the problems, Delia wasn't keeping well enough to travel. Arthur managed to get the permission for Silver to work with us too, so that we could take care of Delia at the base camp. _

"_Things were smooth enough for the initial weeks. We took our turns working, cooking, cleaning and looking after Delia. By then, your parents were already engaged, their wedding only delayed because of the project they were working on. I don't know how exactly it happened, but at the end of the five month internship, Silver told me that he was in love with Sera, head over heels in love with her."_

"_Did mom know about that?"_

_Jason had sighed. "Silver told her after the project had been completed and we were ready to go our separate ways. I remember that he had asked her out to dinner, and sometime during that evening, he told her that he loved her, even though he knew that she was engaged to your father."_

"_So… what happened then?"_

"_Well, your mother obviously loved only Arthur – she didn't even have eyes for anyone else."_

"_Poor Mr. Oak…"_

"_Simply refusing politely would have been bad enough on him," Jason had said with a shake of his head, "seeing that the idiot was so in love with her…but it was even more so, because the idiot asked her if she would give him time, and take time to get to know him better and then decide who she loved more."_

"_Ouch…"_

_Jason had wiped what seemed like a tear to Misty. "Sera probably did what any gentle woman would do at that time – tell the truth and make it clear that her decision wouldn't be changed. This, Silver told me himself after that fateful evening. She took his hand, and gently placed it over her belly and told him very sweetly that she couldn't think about anyone else, because she was carrying the child of the man she loved with her soul and she apologized for hurting his feelings."_

_Misty's eyes had filled with tears. "Oh my God…"_

"_I'm sure Silver felt very stupid at that moment, but he's the kind of man who manages to look dignified in the worst possible situations. He told me that he had apologized to her too, and had thanked her for being honest with him. He also promised her that he wouldn't let this little incident come between their friendship, and made her promise that she wouldn't tell Arthur any of this. You see, the five of us, had become very good friends during the months we worked together. Arthur was almost like our brother by the end of the term. Obviously he didn't want Arthur to think he harbored any ill will towards him or his wife…" Jason explained. "So Arthur was thankfully expelled from learning about this rather embarrassing incident. Silver didn't keep much contact after that and he went his own way to immerse himself in researching. He told me that Sera had motivated him enough to leave training behind. I still kept balancing the two for a lot more years, until Ash came along."_

"_I feel really bad for Mr. Oak."_

"_We all felt bad for him, but that's old matter now."_

"_He must really hate me…"_

_Jason had looked shocked and angry at this. "Why would he hate you?"_

"_My mom-"_

"_He loved your mother then, he loves her now, Misty. Sera is never far from his thoughts. And you remind him so much of her that over these past days, he's grown to love you too."_

"_So… is this why he is working here? Because he loved my mom and he feels its his duty to watch out for me?" She had suspected this for a long time now, that there had to be a reason why both these men were away from their families, working to help her – and of course the world. _

"_Yes. That's the only reason we agreed to join this base."_

"_Why _you_ then?"_

_Jason had taken a moment before answering, "Because Silver and Arthur are like my brothers and Arthur and Sera named me Godfather to you sisters. I'm just trying to finish what your father set out to." After a minute long pause, he had added, "I only regret that I am helpless to do anything to save you."_

"_You did save me from the poison," she had murmured._

"_So you can choose between killing yourself and killing others?" He had shaken his head in disgust. "I despise myself every waking moment."_

_And not being able to bear his hurt, Misty had reached over and wrapped her arms around him. "Jason, don't, please!" she had pleaded. "Don't hate yourself. It has been prophesied ages ago, Jason. This is my fate, this is my destiny. There is nothing you can do against the wishes of these two forces. Even the Elemental Spirits surrender before them – and we are just human beings!"_

"Misty!" Jason's voice interrupted her mental flashback. "Lets go in, dear?"

Snapped out of her reverie, she managed a weak 'yes' and followed him down the small flight of stairs leading into one of the roots of the gigantic tree. Despite the temporary confusion, Misty noticed that the stairs were carved out of the wood of the root itself. No iron nails anywhere to fix wooden slabs together or to hold the railings in place. The whole place had been carved and smoothened – maybe polished by man's hands or by time. Within the recesses of the tunnel like passage, that led upwards, Misty felt glad to have chosen light clothes. It was warm inside, warm enough to make her sweat, despite being dressed only in a cotton sleeveless tank and cotton shorts.

"Looks like this passage leads all the way to the top," Jason said to her, his soft voice echoing through the tunnel. "Can you manage the climb, Misty?"

"Even if I don't look like it, I'm in perfect shape," she said pulling a bright smile to her face. "There's no way I could have been a gym leader if didn't have enough stamina to pull through the day." She winked at Jason and James who smiled politely at her feeble joke. "I think I can reach the top without losing my breath."

Jason made a face. "Challenging an old man, are you?"

"I didn't say I was going to run at top speed all the way to the top!" She smiled good naturedly, reaching for Jason's hand and slipping hers into his. "Shall we do this together?"

For a moment, Jason stopped, held her gaze and smiled at her with warmth. Then he tugged at her hand and started walking upstairs.

…

"Misty left us a Mermaid's Tear?" Mary gaped at the small azure stone. "She actually left us an _authentic _Mermaid's Tear?"

Rudy nodded, feeling as puzzled as his sister was. His gaze studied the Tear in disbelief. "I've been thinking about it ever since I saw it and I still haven't been able to get over the amazement. This Tear right here could buy off almost an entire continent! And she left this thing to us!"

"But how would she have it in the first place?" Mary wondered out. "Of the three known Tears in existence, one is in the museum, the second one was stolen a couple of centuries ago and the third one is supposed to have been lost through the passage of time, lost in the confusion of facts and myths. To even think that one of those two Tears managed to find its way to Misty is just too much of a coincidence…"

"But Misty's family is one of the oldest families in all of Kanto, Mary," said Rudy recollecting his long conversations with Misty over the years. "I remember her telling me quite a lot about her family…"

"I know Misty's family has been Cerulean Gym Leaders and all that, Rudy, but Williams isn't a family name tracing backwards in time. It's a very random name, very common. I doubt you could trace it to two centuries back in time." A second later she added, "Very much like ours."

"No… You're forgetting one very important detail," said Rudy with a frown. "Misty's last name is Williams because that's her father's last name. The family from her mother's side has been looking after the Cerulean Gym over centuries. Her mother's last name is Waterflower."

"Waterflower?" Mary's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

"Its entirely possible that one of the two Tears landed up in the care of her family…"

"But, still, why would she leave this to us?" Mary asked again. "She has her sisters, her dear friends – she has that Ash Ketchum she's in love with! So why us?"

Rudy shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew the answer to that…"

"If word came out that we have an _authentic_ Tear, things will get really nasty for us," Mary murmured quietly. "Unwanted media attention, people prying into our personal lives and some cocky-and-insensitive journalist trying to find some dirt on our relationship with Misty."

Rudy had already been thinking about that. "That would really disturb our peaceful life and mess up my relationship with Nikita. Whatever we do, we must make sure that no one comes to know that we have the Tear or that Misty left it to us."

"Didn't she mention anything about it in the letter she wrote to you?"

Rudy shook his head. "Nope, not a mention, not a hint."

"What do we do with it then?"

Rudy shrugged. "I'm open to suggestions…"

"She must have had a specific reason why she left it to us…" Mary frowned. "All the conversations you've had with her… did she ever mention anything about this?"

Rudy frowned. "I don't know…. When she was here, we spoke about a lot of stuff – on everything from Pokémon and evolution stones to rivers and shells. I cant remember us talking specifically about a mermaid's tear."

Mary's shoulders slumped. "I just thought she might have mentioned something in the passing, maybe while chatting or while talking over the phone… I mean, she seriously couldn't have made the mistake of sending it to us instead of someone else."

"I know… I'm trying to join the dots too, Mary," he said with a frustrated sigh, "but there aren't any dots to join in the first place."

Silence fell upon them and Rudy thankfully retreated into his own memories to look for a missing link somewhere.

"You know the legend behind Mermaid's Tear, don't you?" Mary's thoughtful voice interrupted him after several long minutes of silence.

He frowned. "Yes, every Water Pokémon trainer knows about the Mermaid's Tear."

"Go through the legend again, brother," she urged. "Tell me what the legend says."

Rudy raised an eyebrow. Had his little sister seen a link he had missed? "Its connected to the legend of the Mystical Mermaid – our Water Goddess," he said thoughtfully. "When the Prince finally passed away and his soul returned to her, she wept for ages, filling her underwater cave with her tears. With the Water Goddess not concentrating on her task of spreading life, there was unrest among the other Elemental Spirits. Nature didn't function properly and finally, an ice age took over the neglected earth. The Mermaid's tears froze her body and she remains like that till date."

"Yes, go on…"

"Several years later, while the Goddess was still in misery, the other Elemental Spirits held a council and finally, Nature conceded to giving the Mermaid a second chance to be united with her Prince. Hearing their generous offer, her grief thawed and she shed three final tears before vowing to never cry again.

Those three tear drops crystallized on touching the ice on the cave floor. The ice age melted away and life thrived on earth again. And from then, word spread wide that the three tears of our Mermaid had the powers to reverse time and breathe life into dead." Rudy frowned. "What of it, Mary?"

"Maybe she wanted us to bring her back to life?"

"Oh, Mary…" He pulled her into an embrace. "The Tear breathes life into dead, sweetheart. We have nothing left of Misty to try and resurrect…that is even believing something like that could even be possible." Blinking away his own tears, Rudy comforted his sister, all the while wondering about the Tear and the bizarre reason why Misty would have chosen to send it to him.

…

Delia sat there, stunned and still. Her mind seemed to have shut itself off, as if waiting for the numbing shock to wear off. Beside her, Gary sat watching her with quiet, anxious eyes. Delia didn't know if she wanted to throw back her head and laugh with happiness or huddle in a corner and weep. Even the fact that Misty was alive seemed to be somewhere far off in her mind, where the information was waiting to be processed.

"Aunt Delia…?"

"All that is just…too much to cope with, Gary." Delia shook her head and buried her face in her palms. "Oh my God, Jason…"

Gary simply sat there, giving her space and time to process the information on her own. "I kept my part of the deal, Aunt Delia," he said after several minutes. "You know everything that I know now. Its your turn to talk."

Delia took a few more calming breaths before looking up. "I guess you're right…"

"Grandpa always told me you were made of sterner stuff than the rest of the family," Gary told her quietly. "And right now, I can see why he said that."

"Life teaches you what parents and teachers don't," said Delia grimly. "I'd have died a long time ago if I didn't learn to be tough." She rested her elbows on the table and leaned towards him. "Well, what do you want me to start with?"

Gary simply looked at her for a few moments, probably wondering how to begin. Finally, he asked, "Can you tell me about the time when Jason first met Giovanni?"

His aunt looked at him for several seconds before replying. "Gio has always been a very prominent figure, Gary," she said. "And like everyone else, Jason idol-worshipped him."

"I guessed…"

"I still remember that night when he paid us a visit. Jason had been expecting him, he had called earlier. He stayed for dinner and then watched a bit of TV with us, till Jason asked me to go up to bed. He told me that he had a lot to discuss with Gio and that he wouldn't be coming to bed that night," said Delia. "Well, I didn't think too much about it then. It wasn't unusual for your uncle to stay up all night with colleagues discussing something important pertaining to work and he didn't always share it with me. The next morning, when I went downstairs to prepare breakfast, Gio was still there, sitting in your Uncle's study. Trust me, Gary, I've never seen two people looking more like zombies even in the movies. The way they just sat there, staring at each other, I was all freaked out." She shuddered as the memory flashed in her mind's eye. "They seemed to come back to life when they heard my scream and then we sat down to have breakfast as if nothing was wrong. Gio left after breakfast and Jason just rolled off to sleep."

Gary nodded, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Once he was rested, he told me about what Giovanni had told him, and that he was going to sign the contract and work with him. If it had been anyone, I would have refused, I wouldn't have let my son grow up without a father. But this was Misty we were talking about, so I just couldn't refuse."

"Because you were friends with her parents?" Gary prompted.

Delia shook her head. "I was present during her birth, Gary, I was the first one to hold her in my arms. That was the moment I decided that I wanted to be a mother, to have a child like her. My own Mom always said – to anyone who was willing to listen – that there is a moment in every woman's life when she decides that she wants to be a mother, even while being fully aware of the pain that comes during the birth. For some people its because they love children in general, for some others, its because they wish to settle down. For me, I just decided that I wanted to hold my heart in my arms… Misty inspired that feeling in me, Gary. She made me decide that having a child like her was totally worth the months of trouble and pain. When Arthur named us her Godparents, she became a member of our family. Both Jason and I loved her from before her birth, and despite our own selfish reasons for loving her, we both knew that we would go to any extent to save her and protect her if it was within our power.

"So knowing that there could be a cure, a way to set things right, we couldn't just stay put and carry on with our lives. Jason had to choose between Misty's life and Ash's happiness – and not really surprising, he chose Misty's life. I mean, if you had to choose between a normal childhood for your son and the life of a baby girl you loved just as dearly, what would you choose, Gary? I know you are a little young to be thinking about fatherhood, but still, if you had to imagine yourself in this situation, what would you choose?" Delia waited for his response.

Gary looked a little uncomfortable as he rolled her words in his head for a couple of silent seconds. "I'll agree that fatherhood isn't a concept I've ever thought of, but if I have to imagine myself in such a situation, I think I can understand why you would have chosen the life of another child over the happiness of yours…" he looked into her eyes. "Ash isn't aware of this, is he?"

Delia shook her head. "No… we didn't want anyone to know anything."

"The rift between Uncle and Ash…" Gary said softly, "I'm sure Ash will understand why Jason didn't feature in his childhood if you told him about this choice you told me about – and not just because Ash loves Misty. No one should have to choose between two children, Aunt Delia, and its really sad that you were unlucky enough to have to choose between the two."

"We weren't the only unlucky parents, Gary," she said sadly. "I'm sure Sera and Arthur went through something similar. While they concentrated on Misty, I'm sure her sisters felt abandoned. And I think that was the real reason why Misty couldn't get along well enough with her sisters. But as they say, time mends all hurt and with time, her sisters probably realized that whatever happened, it wasn't Misty's fault and they got back to being a family again." Delia shrugged. "Misty has been happy ever since…"

"It must have been so difficult…" Gary sighed. "So, I suppose I can safely assume that Uncle Jason had my Dad join Giovanni too?"

Delia nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, he did. I'm sorry that your father left you alone, Gary," she reached out and curled her fingers around his. Her heart still wrenched when the thought about what Gary had been through. "Those were difficult times for all of us. I'm really sorry that Jason played a hand in taking him away from you." She didn't know how Gary felt about all that and she wasn't sure he had forgiven them completely. But she wanted to try and make him understand about the real reason why Jason had chosen to separate him from his son.

Gary gave a careless shrug. "I cant say I understand, but I suppose, in his own way, he had to choose between the happiness of his own son and the life of another girl he loved… like the way Uncle had to choose between Ash and Misty."

Delia's eyes filled with tears as the memory returned to her, vividly. "See, that's where you are wrong, Gary!" she gripped his hand hard. "What your grandfather told you, what we all made you believe…it was for the benefit of the media and the people who idol-worshipped your father! You misunderstood Jason, didn't you? You're misunderstanding Silver exactly the same way. Yes, Gary, your father didn't choose between you and Misty. Like I said before, the blame rests with my husband. Your father wouldn't have left you if Jason hadn't threatened to give you away for adoption unless Silver agreed to go with him."

The reaction she received from Gary was even more overwhelming than what she had expected.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, confusion and anger clearly showing in his eyes. "My dad didn't have a choice?"

She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, as she looked at him through tear-hazy eyes. "Yes, Gary. Your poor father didn't have a choice. I had to slap him hard and Jason had to threaten him to separate the two of you to make him finally get up and say yes."

Gary snatched his hand away from hers.

"Don't you want to know why?" Delia almost cringed under his accusing, angry glare. When he nodded, she got up from her chair and held her hand out. "Come with me, because you wont believe it unless you see the proof with your own eyes."

Gary stared at her for a long minute. "Where?"

"To my husband's study," Delia said quietly, "down in the basement."

"Uncle Jason had a study in your basement?"

"No one knows we have a basement – it seemed like the perfect place to put up a secret study." Delia walked over to the flight of stairs that led to the rooms above and waited for Gary to reach her. Feeling her way in the dark, she walked round the stairs and unlocked a door that looked a lot like the tyoical cupboard-under-the-stairs which, in most houses, were used to store stuff like broomsticks and lawnmowers.

Gary looked at her in disbelief. "This thing leads down to the basement? I've played with Ash tons of times inside this small cupboard!"

Delia managed a faint smile as she pushed the door open to reveal a bare cupboard. "You see the bottom? It opens when you unlatch it. Its no wonder you kids didn't find the staircase under it."

She squatted on the floor and pressed the left corner of the floor twice and the wooden base of the floor popped up slightly. Slipping one finger into the tiny gap, she gently lifted the base upwards to reveal a yawning dark rectangle shaped hole, with a flight of wooden stairs leading down.

"You wont trip on anything," Delia told him. "Just go down the stairs and feel the wall on your right for a switch. Flick it on. I'll be right behind you."

"Why don't you go first?"

"Someone has to close this door behind us," said Delia, "without actually locking us in."

Gary nodded, understanding her logic. Without another word, he descended down the stairs. Delia watched him disappear in the darkness as she gently closed the door behind her with practiced ease and then lowered herself into the dark hole.

"I found the switch!" came Gary's muffled voice from somewhere beneath her and a moment later, the lights came on.

Delia descended down the stairs, counting 15 steps before she stepped into the brightly lit room to find Gary standing rooted to his spot, looking surprised and amazed at the room around him. If it had been any other moment of her life, delia would have smiled at his stunned face, but right now, her heart just sank deeper, as she saw the glaring difference between what could have been and what could never be.

Taking several deep breathes, she tried to prepare herself to do what she had to do. When she had told Gary about it in the kitchen, it had come out all of a sudden, in an attempt to defend her brother against Gary's accusation. She told herself that she still had time to back out, that having given Silver her oath of secrecy, she had no right to divulge a secret that wasn't hers. But then she thought of what her dear cousin had sacrificed and what his son thought of him and she couldn't bear to keep Gary in the dark anymore.

_A lot of secrets are coming to light tonight…_ she thought to herself, _so why not this one? Gary has a right to know about his father._

She knew the truth would hurt Gary more than anything else ever had and ever could. But she also knew that Gary needed to know this truth, that he needed to know the reason his father had to sacrifice their happiness. Yes, she truly believed that Silver deserved to be respected and loved by his son. Between her, Jason and Silver, her cousin was the one who had been through the worst and yet, he had emerged shining and strong, like gold that had been melted and remolded.

_If this has to be the first step in repairing old wounds, so be it._

…

TO BE CONTINUED….

**HI GUYS!**

**I know you are all mad…. Its been months since I've updated and I'm really sorry guys.**

**I hate to make excuses, but I guess you should know why I've delayed so much. There have been a lot of reasons, but to name the main ones – **

**I lost my Aunt, whom I loved most, to cancer last December. She had been battling cancer for eight months and the last couple of months were really worse. I had my exams soon after that, but I found it really hard to concentrate on anything, let alone writing this story which she had encouraged me to write and post. Struggling through all that and through everyday class, I just didn't find the right mood or the right words to write further. Hence the long long wait. **

**But, now, I have finally managed to come to terms with my loss, and with my new college schedules. So I just sat down last week to write the chapter again (I had written half of it around the same time as my previous update, but then my laptop crashed and I lost all my written material. So I had to go back, rethink and rewrite this chapter again).**

**Thanks everyone, for sticking by me and for reading this chapter in spite of the late update. I hope I can update soon again, but till then, I request you to bear with me.**

**Do review when you find time **

**Thanks everyone,**

**Lots of love,**

**Mist7**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

The office Delia had led him into was nothing like he had ever imagined. It was brightly lit, the paneled wooden walls were filled carved symbols and ancient script alphabets in intriguing patterns, and the floor was covered with a thick, beige carpet. Wooden book shelves filled with books lined one end of the room, with a comfortable looking couch in one corner and a large spacious table with several chairs. There were no windows, but the room seemed to be ventilated well because the air didn't smell musty.

A large desk sat on the other corner, with the kind of comfortable chair one found in the cabins of high profile politicians and other celebrities. Several photographs hung on the wall behind the desk – Gary noticed – several of them from Jason's childhood, one of his wedding, and few of the family with a newborn baby. Gary looked around feeling suddenly awkward.

This place had every air and feel of a very private enclosure of the person it belonged to and Gary felt like he was intruding on his Uncle's privacy. He turned to Delia for help.

"I've been using this place ever since your Uncle left home," his aunt told him, waving him to sit down on the couch. "It holds a lot of wonderful memories for me…"

Gary thought he detected a faint blush on her cheeks at her words, but settled himself on the couch without saying anything. He sat back, looking around, feeling his heart hammer away at his ribs. He wasn't very sure he wanted to know what Delia was about to tell him. Something about the way she had looked at him had told him that whatever it was, it was going to be painful.

Delia opened a drawer in the desk and Gary watched her pull out a sealed folder marked 'classified'. She walked over to him and held the folder out.

"This folder here carries all the proof of what I am going to tell you, Gary," she said gravely. "I don't know if you're ready for this – frankly speaking, I don't think you are – but..." she sighed wearily.

"I want to know!" said Gary surprising himself. "Please, Aunt Delia, I want to know." He didn't know what had prompted him, but now that he had said it aloud, he knew it for certain. "All my life, if I've been lied to about my Dad, I want to know why."

Delia gave him a long searching look. "Very well, Gary, I'll tell you now."

Gary held his breath.

Delia dropped the folder on the couch beside him and looked him in the eye. "Are you aware of the fact that Misty's mom was your father's first love?"

Gary winced. "Yes, my mother told me about that…" He noticed the pain flash through her eyes. Whatever the truth was, he decided that it was painful for her too.

She however sounded faintly relieved when she spoke, "Then that saves me most of the awkward explanation," she said. "But I'm really sorry that you have to go through this. I know that it's not easy to live with that kind of knowledge."

Gary nodded. "And yet you have lived all these years knowing about it and hiding the truth from me…"

He wished he didn't sound so bitter. After all, people didn't reveal these kind of secrets to children. Hell, if he was stuck in a similar situation with his son, he would have done everything in his power to keep his son from knowing the truth. But still, he couldn't help the bitterness that enveloped him. When he had come here planning to ask questions about Jason, he didn't know that he would learn a lot more about himself than he learned about his uncle.

"It hasn't been easy, believe me," she assured him. "But, I did what was necessary. You were a child, Gary! You still are a child! I know you think you're old enough to face your problems head on – I know that's a good thing – but to the woman who has watched you grow from a gurgling little baby into this man, you will always remain a child. I'm going to tell you about your father, not because I think you're old enough to understand, but because I cant bear anymore to see you despise your father every moment of your life!"

He saw the tears in her eyes and looked away guiltily. _Way to go Einstein. Here's the nicest lady in the world who's decided to break rules and let you into a secret and there you go and make her cry. _He cursed himself mentally. _And not long back, you called Ash a heartbreaker… _

"I'm sorry, Aunt delia…" he apologized. "I didn't mean to… its just that…its too much to take in at one go. First mom, and then you… All my life no one's told me anything about my dad. But then all of a sudden, you guys are bombarding me with information about him and letting me into secrets! Please forgive me for anything I say because my brain isn't really coherent right now."

When Delia sat down beside him and took his hand in hers, he knew that she understood and that he had been forgiven.

"Your father suffered from rare kind of mental illness," her voice came rushing. "He was teetering on the brink of insanity when Jason decided it was time to either lock him up in a padded cell or push him into a new life."

His heart hammered against his ribs, as he tried to digest the information. "You're telling me that my father was turning _mad_? Why? What made him lost his sanity, Aunt Delia? What happened to him?"

His aunt hesitated.

"Please, Aunt…"

She leaned back and sighed heavily. "I don't know if I should tell you…Gary…"

"What can be more terrible than knowing that both my parents don't love me?" he swore aloud and then apologized his language. "Please, you _have_ to tell me."

"You know that I've loved you like my own boy, don't you?"

Gary nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, I know." He hesitated and then added. "But I also know that I was an unwanted child."

Delia simply closed her eyes. "Then you might as well know the rest…"

He waited, trying to hide his impatience.

"Things were going bad with your parents and it worsened with time. You see, your Crissy didn't want a baby that early in marriage, but Silver was rather adamant. When she found out that she was carrying you, she protested a lot. She wanted to wait for a couple more years, because she wanted to be well adjusted to her new married life before having a baby. I don't disagree with her reason. With all the arguments they were having, its no doubt she didn't want the burden of a child. However, your father put up a hell lot of fight too. While your mother thought it was wiser to wait, your father believed that a child was exactly what they needed at the moment.

"It was difficult for both of them… Ultimately, your father won the argument and he convinced Crissy to have the baby. Things improved a lot after that and believe me – everyone was happy, your mother included. We all hoped that things would continue improve with your birth. Unfortunately, it was like a disaster waiting to happen…." Delia paused, her eyes glistening with memories. "About four months before your birth, Crissy was working in her lab, doing some research. I was supposed to pick her up from work and drive her home. I was waiting in the lobby and I saw her coming down on the escalator. I got up to greet her and she waved out to me, looking rather happy. And then… I don't know what happened. Suddenly she was falling, rolling down those stairs and I hurried to grab her. Maybe she tripped; maybe she lost her balance… I hurried her to the nearest hospital and then called Silver and Jason. By the time they arrived, the doctor had taken care of Crissy and had declared that both of you were fine. With ample amount of rest till your birth, he was sure everything would be alright…"

Gary noticed that her fingers were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and wondered just how much danger his mother had faced. He didn't have much idea about motherhood and stuff like that, but he thought he could guess the amount of risk involved and shuddered knowing that his mother had come so close to losing him or worse, losing _her own life_. With this realization, he was sure he would always see women in a different light, with more respect.

"But things were far from that," Delia continued. "Your father spoke to the doctor at length and only when he was certain that there was no danger to you, did he leave the cabin. I explained how it had all happened to both him and Jason in as much detail as I could recall, while we waited there for the rest of the night. Early next morning, Crissy came to consciousness. She was in a little pain and was awfully tired, but otherwise, she seemed okay and rather happy that you were safe." A soft smile played on her lips as she continued. "I know she was happy because, when she awoke, the first thing she asked about was you. She was so worried that her clumsiness could have cost her your life… And her eyes lit up with joy when we assured her that you were safe…"

"Then…what happened?"

Delia's expression turned grim. "Then Silver walked in."

Gary frowned.

"And he accused your mother of purposely trying to miscarry."

Gary's eyes widened with shock. Delia didn't say anything for a long time.

"y-you mean…."

"Yes… And that is the first and last time I hit your father." Delia wiped her tears.

"B-but why? Why would he accuse her of something so terrible!"

"He stoutly believed that she didn't want the baby and was determined to lose it without causing suspicion."

Gary was shocked. So shocked he didn't even know how to react. How could any man accuse his wife of something so horrible? That too when she had barely escaped death? How _base_ could a man get?

"When she was discharged, she stayed with us for the remaining months. Silver blamed her and refused see the truth. I don't know what made him so sure that she could do something so awful, but he simply wasn't ready to see reason. They divorced two weeks later and he managed to scoop your custody rights. After that, we didn't see him until after your birth. I don't want to paint your father as a bad man, Gary, but after that shock of almost losing you, something in him had changed. He behaved…_differently_.

"It was so scary when he snatched you away from the hospital, leaving Crissy in a rather serious state. She had to be hospitalized for a fortnight because of the physical stress it caused her and then she had to go through therapy for almost half a year to cure herself of her emotional mess. But she loved your father, in spite of all their arguments, Gary. And she loved you too. I can imagine now what she must have felt to have her newborn child torn away from her arms, never to see him again. She was a wreck… and it was terrible for us.

"Silver wasn't that well off either. He didn't know the first thing about looking after a baby and he wasn't willing to let anyone help. Your health deteriorated and that's when we managed to convince him to let me take care of you – at least till you got better. Whatever he did, he loved you too much to let his ego harm you, so he gave in. that's when he started immersing himself in work and rarely stayed at home. With passage of time, he just grew worse. It was really sad. He'd go on for days without food, rarely noticing that he was on the verge of starvation. His condition grew so serious that he had to be hospitalized. Crissy came back, shortly before Jason approached him with Giovanni's offer and she tried to look after him. That shows how much she loved him. But he was so thoroughly convinced that she was out to kill him and you that he tried to hurt her… and he would have, if I Jason hadn't stopped him.

"Things were so messed up that the doctor himself notified people from the 'Child Welfare' and soon enough they were at our doors, ready to take you away and put you up in foster care. Your parents wouldn't even be allowed to see you until you reached adulthood. And for a few sickeningly frightening days, I was afraid they would take you away. Your grandfather and Jason and Giovanni too, pulled a good many strings and used their influence in a lot of places to finally gain rights to keep you in the family – on the condition that your parents never met you again. That's how Jason managed to convince your father to accept Giovanni's offer.

"Ultimately, he accepted Jason's logic and went away and Crissy left too, never to return. She was so frightened by what he did and what the Court had threatened, that she pleaded me to look after you and raise you. She confided in me that she wasn't feeling emotionally stable enough to take care of you and was afraid that she would do more harm than good by being near you, even if the Court had given her visiting rights…"

Both Gary and Delia were silent for a long time, mulling over their thoughts and memories.

"It's a painful past, Gary. Too painful to relive and too painful to accept. You have the truth now," Delia spoke again after several minutes. "Neither of your parents are to blame for what happened. Fate did this to two people who were too deep in love. Both of them are victims of circumstances designed by a higher authority, Gary. Things shouldn't have happened the way they did…but you cant undo the past."

And tears trickled down Gary's cheeks.

Delia reached out and put her arms around him. "What you can do now, Gary, is reach out to your parents and make up for the lost time. Over time, I'm sure they have matured in their own way. They aren't the same people they were all those years ago."

Gary hugged her back.

"I couldn't bear to let you think bad about two people who suffered so much more than you did, kiddo. You haven't lost everything. They are both very much alive, and that is a blessing you have to thank God for. Open your heart and talk to them, Gary. Get to know them. You'll be surprised to find out how much you love them." Delia rubbed his back. "I know you understand me, kid, but I know that you need some time to come to terms with all this. There is a lot you have to accept…"

"I know…"

"And I'm sure you'll do your best…"

Gary felt rather thankful to have her holding him. He needed the comfort of a mother's hug at the moment. He didn't know how this knowledge was going to affect him, but he figured he wouldn't worry about it now. He would accept it with time. For now, all that was important to him that he knew his parents weren't bad people and in their own way, had loved him. And he knew that he wasn't entirely deprived of a mother's love. Delia had showered him with love and warmth close enough to a mother's love in his childhood. It had been his decision to distance himself from her, not hers.

And that was why he had been so hesitant to talk to her. But now, he realized that her love had never wavered and he would thank God a million times for having her in his family.

"I love you, Auntie…" he sniffled, addressing her the way he used to back in his childhood. "Thank you…and sorry…"

"No boy…" said Delia, kissing his forehead. "You don't have to apologize. I love you too."

"Coffee?"

Lorelei looked up from the file she was reading and her eyes softened at the handsome face smiling at her.

"Bruno… I thought you'd gone to bed." Lorelei accepted the steaming mug and turned in her chair. "Gee, thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." He pulled out another chair and settled into it. "And, yes, I did go to bed, but I didn't feel sleepy."

"Didn't you have a hard day's work with Agatha?"

He rolled his eyes. "Boring day's work more likely," he grunted. "I managed to sleep a lot while she went through those files."

They both laughed.

Lorelei stared at him for a long while. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, Bru," she said patting her hand. "Lance is going to have our hides if we don't provide him with the information tomorrow, so Agatha's going to work you real hard. You need your rest."

"Sitting here with you is rest enough, Lei," he said sweetly. "And I like watching you."

"And me, you. But I really have to work my way through all this… and I have to call Lance tonight at all costs…"

"Cant it wait?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is important for him, Bruno." Lorelei sighed. "I don't like working my ass off either, but its about his sister-in-law and he really needs it."

Bruno leaned forward. "Lei…I really have to talk to you…"

"Talk to me? About what?" She looked up wondering what he was thinking about.

"Can you close that file for now and come out – to the terrace?" Bruno asked her, a certain edge to his voice that she wasn't able to recognize. "Its important."

She raised her eyebrows. "Cant we talk here?"

"This place doesn't have the right ambience…"

Lorelei held his gaze for a few moments and then promptly closed the file and got up. "Okay, Bruno…" She smiled at him, slipping her hand through his. "Lets go."

The smile he bestowed on her was so brilliant, Lorelei wondered what he was going to talk about. _Surely…he isn't going to… _ She couldn't risk thinking about it even to herself. And she felt butterflies flutter in her belly. The sensation was so rare and unique and she stared at him, surprised and happy.

They were at the door when her cell phone rang, breaking the moment. Startled and embarrassed, Lorelei fumbled about in the pocket of her nightwear for her cell phone while Bruno turned away with a silent curse.

"Its…Lance…." She murmured, looking uncertainly at Bruno. "Can you wait for a bit? I have to answer this…"

She saw disappointment fill his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah…I'd forgotten…" he said, his voice slightly bitter. "Lance…the only guy you'd ever consider important enough to waste your precious time on…" He turned away from her.

Hurt tore at her heart, shocked by his words. "Bru – you cant think -"

"Oh, Spare me the lecture, Lorelei!" he interrupted her abruptly. "Don't want to keep dear _Lan_ waiting, do we…?" And he walked away without so much as a backward glance at her.

Hurt and anger bubbling within her, she answered the call. Sure enough, Lance's worried voice greeted her on the other end.

"I was going to call you in an hour or so," she told him, walking back to her writing desk. "Couldn't you just wait for my call?"

He sounded concerned at once. "Are you okay, Lei?" he asked. "You sound rather upset."

"No… I'm fine," she lied. He was already in such a muddle that she didn't have the heart to add hers to his pile. "In any case, I think I have found out enough for you."

"Lets hear it then, sister…!" Lance's voice sounded rather eager and hopeful and Lorelei couldn't help feeling a little guilty.

Of course it wasn't her fault Bruno was feeling jealous or neglected or whatever it was that he was feeling. First and foremost, it was her duty to finish her job on time. Secondly, she was helping lance with his _sister-in-law's_ past and the prophecy – both which sounded to be _very_ important to him. She could scarcely put off her work to enjoy her personal life during hard times like these! But she hoped Bruno's anger would subside before dawn. She would make it up to him after this grilling season was finally done with. _Maybe I can convince Lan to give me a long holiday…_?

"I found out Misty's family tree," she explained, shaking her thoughts away, "but there's nothing on Ketchum. He seems to have sprung out of thin air."

"What do you mean? Didn't you tell me earlier about his Dad being a Pokémon watcher and stuff like that?"

"I know I did, but that's what the government records about him said. But then, when I tried to trace back his bloodline, looking in more complicated places, I found out that all that information was humbug. I don't know who wrote it there and with what proof, but he doesn't have a family at all. No bloodline to trace back to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I had his DNA crosschecked with every single entry in the government records. Nothing. No uncles or aunties or grandparents or cousins. It's a no go on this one, Lan, I'm sorry."

"…" Lance's voice paused. "A guy cant just simply spring out of thin air! He has to have had parents sometime or the other…. Don't tell me he was a 'cloning experiment', Lei, I'm definitely not buying it!"

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Its common knowledge that 'cloning' is a fiction of the past, Lan. Even Pokémon cloning is has become a thing of the past – except for the few illegal ones that keep popping up from time to time."

"I know…"

"Then keep your trap shut and listen."

"One question-"

"What is it?"

"Did you check all the death records, cemetery records, missing people records and such? I mean, there are tons and tons of records out there. Surely someone would have turned up somewhere…"

I am sure I covered all the right places, Lance…" Lorelei sighed. "I've been working my ass off since I last spoke to you. So there's no way I've missed something!"

"Okay… I'm sorry – jeez Lei, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything….. I know how much effort you're putting in for me and I really want to thank you for helping me. Its just…a lot of things have been happening lately without much progress. And that's playing on my nerves…"

"Its okay, I don't mind helping you out." She couldn't suppress the smile that brightened her face. "I rather enjoy all this interesting stuff you're asking me to research about. Its loads better than the usually dull life you subject us to."

He laughed at the other end. "Thanks, again, Lei."

"I'm hoping to get a rather long holiday once all this is over," said Lorelei in a voice that bordered on the 'threatening' category. "So, when I put in the application, I don't want to hear you say 'no'. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He laughed again. "As if I could ever say no to you! Guess what? I might even throw in a couple of more surprises to that holiday of yours. I promise."

"Then this is thanks enough for what I am doing." Lorelei had to smile. Lance was a nice enough guy when it came to holidays. It paid to work hard for him, because then he rewarded the efforts really well.

"So… Jason is a no go huh…?" Lance paused for a moment, before continuing, "Didn't you say you found about Misty?"

"Yes, although, her father's bloodline, that is, the Williams' line isn't of any great significance. They were rather intelligent people, but nothing extraordinary to relate to any important event. However, her mother's bloodline – the Waterflower line – is rather interesting now…" Lorelei smiled. This line had aroused her interest too and she wanted to know how much Lance knew about it. "The most striking part about the Waterflowers is that, they have always had daughters. Not one male child in the family."

She could hear the disbelief in his voice when he replied, "That's totally-!"

"What – _Pikachu-ate-my-baby_ crazy?"

"How did you know -?"

"I know that's your favorite bundle of words, Lan, even if you use it very _very_ rarely." She giggled. "Trust me, I'm not kidding. I know that the gender of the child depends on the father's genes, but it is a freaking anomaly with the Waterflower family! Its an old family and it was rather easy to trace it back to several centuries. Maybe they were around even at the beginning of the world. You cant say… they seemed to have existed right from the time we people started keeping written records of family trees."

"Wow… I had no idea…"

"Didn't your fiancée tell you that?"

"I didn't tell her about my family tree either, now, did I?"

"Well, your tree doesn't really have anomalies like that, does it?" She chuckled. "Or was she worried you'd dump her if you knew about the 'having only daughters' thingy?" And then she burst out laughing, imagining his chagrined expression.

Sure enough his outburst sounded through the phone, "Its not funny, Lei."

"I know, I'm sorry." She giggled. "I couldn't help it. Well, to move on with the list of specialties, I'll spare your time by omitting the less important – though equally fascinating ones – and move on to the next mind boggling one."

"That's a mighty word, my dear."

"I know… Wait till you hear this – you know what a Mermaid's Tear is?"

"Sure I do…"

"Well… the Waterflowers have two of the three Mermaid's Tears in their possession, Lance. Can you believe that? Authentic Mermaid's Tears!"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"See…? I told you its mind boggling." Lorelei flipped through the pages on her file. "Seems like originally, all the three Tears were in their possession. Over the years, I don't know how, but one Tear found its way to the Museum where its resting now. Seemingly, one of her great-grandmothers told a close friend that the Waterflowers were indeed descendents of the Prince from the Mystical Mermaid's legend and that, they were the ones who had been trusted with guarding the three Tears. Seemingly, that lady kept a diary and that's where I found this information. Maybe that's why the family has an… _inclination_ to water Pokémon? It would make sense, wouldn't it? If they are favored by the Water Goddess, then its obvious they'll walk, talk and breathe _water_."

There was a thoughtful silence for several moments, after which Lorelei added, "I thought a lot about it, Lance. Maybe you should ask Lily about this? If its important to you, I'm sure she'll be ready to reveal a family secret. After all, you guys are all family now, aren't you?"

There was a sigh from the other end, followed by a groan. "Those sisters are terrors!" the tone of his voice made Lorelei imagine him shuddering with fear. "I don't know if they'll be telling me anything."

"Perhaps you can explain why all this is important for you to know?" she suggested. It seemed logical enough. "I mean, you're doing it for their sister, after all, aren't you? I think they'll be willing to share almost anything for their sister's sake." She paused. "I mean, I'm sure I'd do that too if it was my sister in question."

"Hmmm…" Lance sounded convinced to her. "Okay, I guess, I'll ask her. The worst they can do to me is beat me up – nothing a day at the hospital cant heal…" He chuckled. "I'll try to find out as much as I can…"

"Um…then…I guess I'll just email everything to you now?" She stifled a yawn. "I hate to say goodbye, but I really must get some sleep."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay… I am going to sleep in tomorrow, so don't bother to call me before lunch unless its an emergency – Please?"

"Till lunch…?" there was a teasing note to his voice. "What're you going to do till then?"

"Sleep?"

"With?"

"Jerk!" She clicked the 'send' icon on her email and still grinning, disconnected the call. With Lance this much was enough. They were friends – and they didn't have any rules or regulations to follow. They were both in the habit of speaking their minds and blowing up into heated arguments when they felt rather passionate about their views or opinions. So the extra niceties that people in their positions usually reserved for acquaintances and work colleagues wasn't required when they interacted with each other. Of course, the 'respect-for-your-superior' was obviously always there – there were some lines even they wouldn't cross – but over all, they shared a rather free-spirited friendship.

Turning her computer off, she closed the door to her study, and walked into the adjoining bedroom. She gave herself a couple of minutes to brush her long hair before the mirror and then, slipped under the covers.

For a moment or two, she lay there, staring at the ceiling, knowing completely well that at that particular moment, Bruno was also probably lying in his bed. Was he thinking of her? She hoped he was. She debated on the urge to call him up. This wasn't something she could explain, much less over the phone. Bruno would have to get over his jealousy all by himself, but she would have to find a way to make him realize that she was rather fond of him too.

Sighing to herself, while wondering why her life felt so empty at times, she set the alarm, closed her eyes and drifted off to a tired, dreamless sleep.

…

Misty was breathing a little heavily, by the time she reached the top of the stairs. The climb had been longer than what she had expected and definitely more tiring. Her legs ached from the strain of the long climb. The steps had been steep and high, dispelling all notions of a comfortable climb. She collapsed on the wooden floor of the large wooden cavern they had just entered, while waiting for Jason and James to catch up.

She took her time to look around the spacious cavern. Bright sunlight poured into the cavern from the small hole on the roof. A rather tall statue stood in the center of the cavern, bathed in the beam of sunlight, looking a lot like a stage performer in a spotlight. Pushing herself to her feet, Misty walked over to the statue, for a closer look.

The statue was life size, taller than her, and carved out of wood. The Goddess looked beautiful, standing on a lotus flower, her cupped palms holding a small blooming sapling. Her long dark fell over her shoulders like a curtain – the carving so intricate and delicate, that Misty felt the real Goddess herself had turned to wood. No human hand could have breathed life into anything like this one. It had to be nature's own creation.

Entranced, she held out her hand and touched the flower that grew from the sapling in the Goddess's hands. Her finger stroked the petal –

And wave of light washed over her, blinding her to everything, except the sound of sea waves and the wind.

And she collapsed to the floor, entranced and unconscious.

….

Gary was going through the agreement papers in Jason's study with Delia. In spite of all the revelations earlier, he had still decided to finish the job he had come here for – to find out more about Giovanni and Jason. And so, he had requested Delia to bear with him and move on with her narration of whatever she remembered about Giovanni.

And Delia had obliged by inviting him to look through all the agreement papers Giovanni had himself drawn up for Jason, Arthur and Silver.

"Are they of any help?" Delia asked hopefully from behind the desk.

Gary shrugged. "They seem honest enough to me," he told her. "And I suppose they are too – or else Uncle and Dad wouldn't be a part of it now."

"I know that Jason doesn't regret working there," Delia said, her eyes softening. "I've never seen a man love his work as much as Jason does. He wouldn't work just anywhere, you can count on me saying this, Gary. He's the kind of person who doesn't work for money or for fame or even to sustain his family. Jason is a man who works for his own pleasure and he does exactly as he pleases. So I am quite positive that Gio isn't holding Jason a prisoner there."

"The thought crossed my mind," Gary admitted. "I mean, this is Misty we're talking about…. So maybe if Giovanni had some – say, miracle cure – he could get Jason and Silver to do what he wanted, right?"

Delia shook her head. "A year of imprisonment, I could understand; even a couple of years would sound plausible… But all these years? I mean its close to two decades, Gary! If I know my husband as well as I think I know him, he would have broken out years ago. No one can get Jason to do something he doesn't want to do." A soft smile played on her lips. "Hell, that man could do as much damage to any ongoing work if he was being forced, as much help he could do for something he is passionate about. If Gio had kept him there without his will, he would have gone crazy and bankrupt."

"So you mean to say….?"

"Jason is there because he wants to be there. He's taken Misty away because he has found something that might help her or that he's just decided he needs her there with him – maybe to study her or conduct a few tests or whatever it is that these guys do."

"And Dad's there because of him?"

"Oh, I'm sure your Dad wants to be there too, Gary. For a man who's spent so many years working on something, he wouldn't want to back out when its almost close to conclusion."

Gary frowned. "You mean, you think their work is going to end soon? How can you say?"

Delia shrugged. "I am at a loss too, dear. Its just a gut feeling. I mean, for all these years, he hasn't done anything like this. I mean, if he simply wanted to study and test her, it would have been easiest to take her away when she was a kid and no one really knew her. And Jason is her legal guardian, Gary. Arthur named us his daughters' godparents. So if he chose to take her somewhere, there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. Why wait for her to become famous and then go to the trouble of arranging 'an accident' when it would have been simpler and easier before?"

"That's a question that's been bothering me too…"

"So, you see, Jason has either found something, or at least, he's close to finding something."

"But, I still don't understand, Auntie…. What's wrong with Misty? Why would anyone want to study her?"

"I know that she was born with a rare biological condition, sweetie," said Delia grimly. "According to her father, she couldn't live beyond the age of twenty three."

And Gary's heart sank. "OH MY GOD!" _How in the universe did this physical condition be linked with the prophecy and the goddess and all that other mind-fumbling crap?_

"What did you think?"

"I thought that…. You know – how do I put it now….?" He licked his lips nervously. "Well… Misty isn't simply Misty… She's – uh – special." _Excellent work Gary!_ He chided himself. _That sounded seriously lame._

"Special?"

"Well… it is my belief, that Misty may have something to do with a rather old prophecy Uncle uncovered while at some work. Although I cant see the connection between her lifespan and the prophecy in any way."

Delia looked at him sharply. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Why? I didn't see the need to confuse you with this additional detail… I've been through all this over a million times already and it still confuses me!"

"Do you mean the Prophecy from the Underwater Caver? The one that talks about the Reincarnation of the Water Goddess?"

Gary stared at her, stunned. "How do you know?"

"I heard Jason and Giovanni discuss this loads of times. I even helped them decode some of the symbolds!"

"WHAT!"

"So you have read the Prophecy?"

Gary sighed. "Kiyora helped me with that… And to think I worked so hard to decode it all…."

"If you had told me about this back at Supreme Island, I could have made things a lot easy for you." Delia gave a tired sigh. "I even spoke to Jason a couple of times…"

"If only I'd known…" Gary shook his head sadly. "But I was a little scared…. I didn't know the whole truth then, so I thought it was a plot to hurt her or to hurt Ash. My main concern was to get you all out of danger zone. I didn't think about anything else."

Delia looked thoughtful for several minutes. "And you found out about Jason from Drake?"

"That's correct."

"Did Drake know anything about Giovanni?"

Gary shook his head. "Unfortunately, no." He saw his aunt frown. "What happened?"

Delia shook her head, looking somewhat confused. "I don't understand… why are you guys painting Gio as the bad guy? He's always been the epitome of kindness when he's interacted with us. Plus, he is also one of the best trainers to walk this earth in this century. Jason practically idol-worshipped him!"

"You have interacted with him before?"

"More than a couple of times, but I remember those occasions well because, between your uncle and Giovanni, it was like cooking for a whole army!"

"And your impression was?"

"Obviously I respected him too. He's a celebrity from our youth, Gary. We all grew up watching his battles and looking up to him. What I cant understand is why you kids think he's evil. He was the one who even agreed to help us when we had almost given up hope. In return, he has asked nothing of us."

"So you guys are all like 'friends'?" Gary couldn't refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Wow…that's something really unexpected."

Delia grimaced. "You make it sound like its something awful – being friends with Gio. But then, I wouldn't say we are 'buddies' with Giovanni, Gary. No doubt he's a nice, helpful and intelligent guy, but he's never the one to socialize with people on such a personal level."

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"If only he opened up a bit, I am sure we could have been friends. But that's Giovanni…." Delia looked into his eyes. "He might be something of a social recluse, but it doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad person."

"Well, the reason we don't trust him is that, he's the leader of this group called Team Rocket. Ever heard the name?"

His aunt shook her head.

"Well, this is the group that has tailed Ash and his group right from the very day he started his journey. On countless occasions, they have tried to steal Ash's Pokémon, other trainers' Pokémon, precious artifacts from the museums… Hell even League Badges! They even attacked Professor Oak's Lab some years back, remember? And we have seen, on more than one occasion that Giovanni is backing them. If you ask Brock or Trace or May or Dawn, they'll tell you exactly what I have told you. Would you trust a man who runs something like this?"

Delia looked only confused. "But why? Why would Gio even bother? He doesn't need to steal anything or any Pokémon, Gary. The world already recognizes him as the Master! What more does he need to prove? And to whom?"

Gary shook his head. "I don't know, Aunt Delia… Unless Misty tells me that she has watched him like a Pidgeot and has yet found no reason to think he's the bad guy, then I'll believe that Giovanni isn't evil. Till then, he'll always remain the bad guy in my bingo book."

Delia shrugged. "I don't know what to say, Gary… except that Jason and Silver wouldn't do anything wrong. I am as sure of that as I am of myself. As for Giovanni, I cannot vouch for him, but my heart does tell me that he isn't evil. Misguided maybe, did a couple of mistakes maybe, but evil – I can't believe that."

"Fact remains, that I still don't know much about Giovanni or why he is interested in the prophecy at all," he said grumpily, closing the file. "What's in it for him? I mean, no one does anything for absolutely nothing! Even the most generous person does charity because he can't stand to see people suffer while he progresses. Jason's doing this because he loves her too. Even I'm selfish in pursuing this subject – I am obviously hoping that I can change the feelings she has for me! I'm doing this because I'll miss her laughter and her company. Everyone has a reason for helping her, Aunt Delia." He met her gaze with his own fierce eyes. "I have to know what Giovanni is thinking – what he is expecting to gain from her…"

A lot of thoughts raced through his mind, making his heart beat faster. He couldn't imagine what Giovanni sought to gain from forcing Misty to fulfill some doomsday prophecy. So, what was it that men ached for? Being a man himself, Gary had a good idea what the answer was. Simple enough, men ached only for four things – power, wealth, knowledge and lust. Any other man in Giovanni's position and Gary would have thought it would be to fulfill his thirst for wealth and lust. But Giovanni?

That man was something different from the _usual_ types. What could he be looking for? Like Delia had said, he had no need for anything. A single ageing man with no known family to support. What could he possibly hope to get from her? Power? No, he wielded enough of that already. He didn't power to make people cower before him. Wealth? He had more money and property than he could actually have the need, both for this life and the next, if at all there was anything like that. Knowledge? This one seemed plausible enough. He was intelligent and Gary knew what it felt like to thirst for knowledge. This was an easy possibility, but even so, wasting more than a decade's worth of efforts on it was practically useless. No one did that, except maybe those who were exceptionally passionate about their stuff.

As he mentally 'ticked' the Knowledge option on his list and moved on to the next, Gary couldn't help but shudder. The last was probably the worse reason anyone could have to fulfill a prophecy. He knew very well what men did when they had pretty prisoners. If it hadnt been for Jason and his father working there, alongside him, he would have been ready to tick the fourth option too. But as Delia had emphasized, his uncle and father wouldn't let anything wrong happen under their noses and he trusted her instinct.

He could find the answers only one way.

"Aunt Delia?" He met her questioning gaze with his own fierce eyes. "Can you do something for me?"

A look of recognition passed through her eyes, but revealed nothing more. Did she already know what he was going to ask?

"Depends on what it is you're asking."

Gary switched to the firmest voice he could create. "You cant say no to this…"

…

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

So guys, after another span of long weeks, here I am with this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the read. I am trying my best to balance out my 'reading' (I am a voracious reader), 'college studies and assignments', 'extra animation classes and projects' and 'writing this fanfic and a couple of other stories'. So, you have to forgive me for lagging behind.

I know where the story's going, so don't worry. It isn't infinite and it's drawing to an end. Its just that I cant simply end it in a couple of chapters since I've used up so many chapters to build the story. It would be rather abrupt if I tried to cut the long story short.

So just bear with me for the time being. ;)

I'm doing my best here! :D

I feel rather honored to receive so many reviews and feedbacks from you guys And it feels great knowing that people are still reading my story! I mean, I still cant believe it sometimes!

Hope to update as soon as possible…

Lots of love,

Mist7


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

'_Greetings, Sister.'_

Misty blinked at the Goddess standing before her. Somehow, the statue she had just been admiring had come to life.

'_I knew you would come to me one day, Sister,' _said the Earth Goddess, _'but I wasn't expecting you to be so…confused.'_

"You knew I was coming?" The moment the words were out, Misty realized the comment was pretty lame. _Of course she knew we were coming. She's a Goddess._

But the Goddess didn't look offended; she looked amused. _'So you really don't remember anything at all, do you?'_

Misty bit her lip. "Well, we remember a couple of things but that's about it."

The Goddess zeroed in on her word. _'We?'_

"Yes, well – it's like…" She helplessly reached out to her other self but in vain. That voice was gone. Misty didn't know whether she was hiding or merely enjoying the way Misty handled the situation. "I have this voice in my head – the Water Goddess – and she speaks to me…"

The Earth Goddess raised an eyebrow. _'Do you see me as a human, Sister?' _she asked instead.

Misty frowned. "You look like a really beautiful woman, if that's what you mean…"

'_You can see me, you can hear my voice, if you wish it, you can touch me,' _said the Earth Goddess solemnly. _'No living human can do any of these.'_

"You mean to say…?" Misty felt panic. She had hit her head when she fell in a swoon. She didn't die from that hit, did she?

To her frustration, the Goddess threw back her head and laughed in a voice that bubbled with melody and cheerfulness. _'You can do all this, Sister, because you are like me. You are the Water Goddess.'_

"I couldn't be. My father told me of the Water Goddess' request to have me as her vessel. I just carry her soul, Goddess. I am not her. I'm just a random girl she chose."

'_So you mean to say that your mind is separate from my Sister's?'_

"Yes. At least, it used to be. Now, there are times when her presence disappears or I black out."

'_How often does this happen?'_

"Often enough for me to know I'm fading away."

The Goddess looked thoughtful, in a rather ethereally beautiful way. _'So it is true then. You are not her reincarnation, but her vessel.'_

"I suppose."

'_Tell me, then, Misty…' _Misty felt elated that she had called her by her name. _'…Does my Sister remember why she possessed you?'_

Misty shook her head. "No. She told me that my human brain has muddled her memories – that she doesn't remember anything clearly. She has the little déjà vu kind of thing at times, but that's about it."

To her surprise, the Earth Goddess smiled. _'That is excellent news, Misty. If you can block your thoughts from hers for a few moments, I can let you remember all her memories.'_

"Block my thoughts from her? I've never tried doing that. I don't even know how to."

'_Then allow me to do that for you, Misty.' _The Goddess reached out to touch her face and Misty oddly felt suffocated. _'Relax. I've put her to sleep for a while. When she knocks again, don't tell her what you remember.'_

"What I remember?"

'_Yes, Misty, I am now, opening every locked door of your memory, and every locked door of your thoughts, from all the births of you've taken. Be warned, don't try to remember them all at the same time. The memories could kill you. Skim through your mind to the earliest one and start from there. Explore one memory at a time.'_

"But why do I need to remember?"

'_Because you must know why my Sister chose you for a vessel, why she needed a vessel in the first place. If you remain ignorant of that memory, Misty, you will not make the right decision.'_

"I isn't like I have a choice. If the life of everyone in this world hangs on my choice, of course I would choose them over me." Misty lowered her gaze. "It's more of blackmail than a choice," she added as an after thought.

'_This is exactly why you need to remember, Misty. With these thoughts, even if you offer your life when the time comes, its not going to help mankind survive the Apocalypse. You have to make this choice freely, Misty. You have to choose to give your life up without wishing for things to be otherwise.'_

Misty understood what the Goddess meant to stay but wondered if she was capable of doing it.

'_Have faith in yourself, Misty. The answer lies in your memory. Remember and understand. Follow your heart.'_

"Why don't you want her to know about this? What if I disappear before the time comes?"

'_You won't disappear, my sister wont let you disappear. My Sister, being the soul, has to make this decision without remembering, while you, being the Vessel, have to make this decision being aware of every memory.'_

"Wait a second…." Misty's brows knitted in thought. "You mean to say that both of us have come to the same conclusion without affecting each other's choices?"

'_Yes, to make the long story short, that is exactly what is expected of the two of you.'_

"It all sounds very complicated…"

The Goddess smiled at her. _'Close your eyes, Misty, and embrace every memory I'm sending your way.'_

Misty nodded, still feeling a little unsure.

'_You were chosen for a reason, Misty. You are Lady Luck. Have faith.'_

Misty closed her eyes, trying to ease her confused mind, when darkness dissolved her vision. A strange ringing sound filled her ears, manifesting in volume until it became unbearable and she thankfully slipped into unconsciousness.

…

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Max. "Are you serious about this, kid?"

Max grinned cheekily back at her. "Yes, I am. Go on. I don't think it hurts." He held out a circular device shaped like a head band with colorful wires connecting it to a small palmtop like device.

"You don't '_think' it hurts?_" Sabrina scowled at him. "You better pray for the sake of your own life that it doesn't hurt, Max. Because if it does…" She lifted the head band and placed it on her head, the wires from the band clustered on either side of her forehead, "…I'll skin you alive."

"Fine." Max just shrugged. "Stop being a baby and hurry up. I cant wait to check this thing out!"

Sabrina ignored him and closed her eyes, smiling mentally. Of course she wouldn't skin him alive. The kid was a gem and she was developing a soft corner for him. The worst she could do to him was take him to her doll house for a day. Amused at the idea of seeing Max as a doll, she spread her arms wide, as if ready to embrace the world.

"You're ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I am."

Max punched a few keys on the device. "Here we go…"

Sabrina felt the familiar jolt as she opened her mind to the universe. Sharp pain stabbed her brain, but a split moment later, time stopped ticking. The universe froze, including everything living and non living in it – clouds and fire and rain and flowers – even the gravitational pull of the earth stopped. All movement ceased around her.

Of course, it wasn't that the universe actually froze. Sabrina's telekinetic powers had simply developed her brain to a very higher, futuristic level, increasing her ability to sense the minutest things. She could expand her consciousness to see through the perspective of the tiniest living organism furthest from her. The universe seemed to stop moving because her highly developed senses were studying the smallest detain, absorbing everything the world had to offer.

This was why she could teleport herself or why she could analyze any situation to the smallest detail that everyone else probably missed. She wielded the power to perceive things at a speed faster than time and thereby managed to reduce time to absolute stillness. And developing this energy field of her brain, she had managed to gain the ability to create magic: reduce people to the size of dolls, move things around by mere will of mind, create protective and concealing barriers and so on. This was her mojo, unique only to her and few members of her family. And amongst them all, she was the only one to have developed her mojo this far.

Sabrina let her senses remember Misty's scent and presence from her memory. Revisiting old memories was one of the easiest things she could do. Once she had decided she recognized Misty's scent and presence in every form possible, she set her senses on remembering the telepathy wave pattern that she had sensed in the aftermath of the explosion. When she was ready and prepared, she slowly, let loose her mind, let loose her senses giving them free permit to roam across the globe.

This was the difficult part. Her brain was using the senses of every living thing in the world to match Misty's scent and the telepathy wave pattern. It was like entering every living thing, every plant, animal insect and microorganism, one at a time, and sensing for Misty's scent in its memory. And bit by bit, with speed faster than that of light, Sabrina was covering chunks of the earth's mantle.

Every time her senses picked something, her brain automatically saved the details of the memory thus gained to the part marked 'Misty' of her brain. And this was the reading that was transmitted to Max's tracking device which converted all the information from her brain into energy wave patterns and then further converted the energy wave patters to GPS location data on the palm top screen.

Sabrina had been amazed when Max had first told her about it. She remembered very vividly the way he had questioned her about her powers and how she controlled them and stuff. After hearing his concept, she had agreed to share her secret with him. She hadnt been very sure about confiding in some kid who was practically a stranger to her. But when he had shown her the device and they had run a few tests with it, she had been completely floored.

To her highly advanced brain, no invention whatsoever had ever impressed her one least bit. But she had been beyond impressed in Max and that was really something big for a boy so young.

Lance hadn't been too convinced either, but he had trusted her decision and had helped figure out the way to convert the data from her brain. Their three heads together had finally managed to invent the 'head band' idea. When the device was finally ready in their hands, they had had to wait until the matches ended before they could find time to try the experiment out.

While Lance had suddenly been surrounded by the press, he had waved them on, silently asking them to begin with the experiment while he held the press at bay. And so, here she was with Max, in her cabin, halfway through her scanning. She could feel the familiar weakness gnaw at her body, but she held firm.

Sabrina was sure she would be able to locate Misty's exact location. All she had to do was concentrate and hope that max's device worked in tracking the GPS accurately.

…

"No comments, I'm busy." Lance sighed and waved the media cameras away. He should have agreed to do that damn press conference, but he had refused his secretary's good advice and now he would have to pay for it. He only wished they would calm down and not yell at him. But the swarm of enthusiastic reporters and cameramen just kept pressing on, refusing resolutely to back off and Lance found his control over his temper slipping. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_At least everyone's silent now._

And attention he had. Silence surrounded him following his outburst and he knew that every camera was zoomed on him now; the channels already feeding him live to the public all over the world. He sighed again, like a tired man.

He began in a heavy voice. "The world stands witness to the loss my family has suffered. Just because I'm judging the tournament, it doesn't mean I've stopped mourning. Therefore, I _beseech_ you all, please, leave me and my family alone." He paused for his words to have effect. "This is a very difficult phase for us and we request you to respect our need for privacy."

There was still silence, but then one reporter, the same one who had interviewed him earlier, during the funeral, thrust his fist in the air.

Lance put on a tired face. "Alright. I promise to answer one question per group. In return I need you to leave my family alone."

There was a murmur of thanks and nods of approval.

"Okay, you first." Lance nodded to the reporter he recognized.

The young man took a deep breath before asking, "Do you suspect foul play concerning your sister-in-law's death?"

The question was so direct and so close to the truth that Lance almost winced. He wished Sabrina would simply zap him away to someplace private. But even if she did that, the media would start preying on Lily and her sisters and he couldn't put them through all that harassment. _Although, come to think of it, they might handle the media loads better – maybe even scare them away for good, _he thought wryly.

"No, there's been no reason to suspect any foul play. It was a tragic accident and she was unfortunate enough to be in it," he said in the most confident voice he could muster. "If we had even suspected foul play, I wouldn't be here judging the tournament. I would have been out there finding the murderer."

That reporter studied him with such scrutinizing eyes that it made Lance wonder if he could read minds like Sabrina. But then he took down the notes and backed away.

Another reporter took his place. "Miss Williams' will that surfaced suggests that she has left envelopes to many of her friends and family. The tone of that will suggests that she might have suspected her life was in danger. Did she ever receive any threats from any terrorist organizations?"

"What you have is merely a theory, Miss," said Lance with a frown. "If she had any reason to fear early death, the one person she would have approached is me. And if she had approached me, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Excuse the interference, but she was only twenty-one years old," said another reporter. "Isnt that too young an age to be making a will? If threats and foul play are ruled out as motives for her making her will this early in life, then, tell us, did she have any other cause to expect an early death? Was she terminally ill?"

Lance rolled his eyes for the camera to see. "Ever seen a terminally ill patient do what she did during the opening ceremony?" he waved her away. "Next."

"Do you think the gas leak that caused the explosion could have been a suicide?"

Lance felt like throttling the man asking this question. "All angles of this case have been looked into and studied by the best professionals, and only then have we come to the conclusion that the gas leak was an unfortunate accident. You cannot blame anyone for it. Next."

"Her name has been linked to many famous personalities of our time, including you. Is this the reason people suspect the suicide angle?"

"An accident is an accident no matter the angle you view it," said Lance firmly. "Since there has been no suicide, the question isn't valid enough to answer."

"But you accept that her name has been linked to yours?" the reporter persisted. "You have been featured together much too often for us to pass that question – even on the night before her death."

Lance bit his teeth to keep himself from growling. Random strangers had no right to mess his family up. "She is my family and we were both co-judges of the League. That means I have more right to spend time with her than any other man on earth." He held out his hand, announcing the end of the discussion. "My sister was loved by her friends for her spotless character and purity of heart. I won't have anyone tarnishing that name she worked so hard to accomplish. Unless you have better questions to ask, you may clear off."

He was turning away when another feminine voice of a reporter called, "Misty Williams was Ash Ketchum's oldest friend. Isn't it rather strange that the same year Williams gets selected as Judge, Ketchum ends up being selected as a participant, even though he's underage?"

Lance met her frowning gaze with the simplest expression he could manage. "Misty competed in the Gym Leaders' Tournament and bagged the seat of the Judge on pure luck. The reward of the tournament was supposed to be a surprise and no one could suspect what it would be. When it was announced that she was chosen as a judge, it was as much a surprise to her as it was to the world," he said firmly. "And Ash Ketchum was offered the slot as participant to the League by Supreme League's Sponsor, Giovanni himself. A trainer of Ketchum's level doesn't need to cheat his way to success."

"But Ketchum was allowed the privilege to make contact with the outside world during the funeral. Isn't it unfair on the other participants?"

Lance ran his hand through his hair, infuriated. "Misty Williams' was his oldest friend. Losing her is just as difficult for him as it is to us. He was allowed to attend her funeral under the watchful eye of a League Guard."

"Do you think Ash Ketchum has good chances of winning this League?"

Lance sighed. "I cannot comment on the League proceedings. You will have to wait to find out."

"In the footage that was taken from the surveillance cameras, Miss Williams suddenly ran to her cabin, leaving behind few baffled looking friends. And then, suddenly we find you, Gary Oak and interestingly Drake – another League judge – running after her. Of course, we also caught sight of Sabrina in the same group. Can you tell us what happened?"

Lance smoothed his expression. He had to think out a way to explain that without making people too interested in what had taken place. "Misty and Drake were supposed to meet up with me and Sabrina," he explained. "Misty's friends – the two girls and Gary Oak – well ran into them. Sabrina and I were still walking towards them. From what I heard from Gary Oak, Misty did the introductions and asked them to race her to her cabin and took off before anyone could stop her."

"So they ran behind her?"

Lance nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. Since I wasn't aware of the race at that time, I just took off after her blindly, wondering if something was wrong." His face turned grim.

"The cameras also showed you fighting your way towards the cabin after the explosion-"

"—my first thought was to save her and I only did what anyone in my situation would have done."

"You didn't think for your own safety?"

"I put the lives of my family before mine and I'd gladly give it up to save theirs without a second thought. But we're deviating from the topic here, guys. So if you're done asking your questions, I'd suggest you leave me alone."

There was a murmur of dissent, but then eventually, the crowd thanked him for his time and dispersed. As he watched them clear out through his room's window, he wondered if this was how he would have handled things if the situation had been different; if instead of being kidnapped, Misty had really died.

He thought back to that moment of hopelessness and grief, before Gary had materialized like an angel from heaven to tell him that she was alive. No, there was no way he would have handled this situation with such ease if the tragedy had been true. And in his heart, he thanked Gary for giving him hope when there was nothing but emptiness. If it wasn't for him, he wondered if anyone would have ever doubted that she was alive.

He was still thinking about how much he owed Gary when his cell phone buzzed and he read Lily's name. "Hey, sweetheart," he answered the call, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, um, Lan… we were going through Misty's stuff." Lily sounded rather tired. "And we found bugs all over the place. What's going on, Lance? First Misty gets blown up and then we find her will and now _this!_"

Lance winced. If she was doing this for anyone eavesdropping on their conversation, she was doing a very good job. But instead, if she genuinely was so agitated, then the matter was far worse than he had expected.

"Bugs in her room? What do you mean, Lily?"

"Exactly what I said. We took them all out though. Violet was so mad she just snapped all wires!"

"What were they? Voice bugs?"

"No – video bugs! They were damned surveillance cameras, Lance!"

Lance felt his temper starting to build. "You mean to tell me some bastard has been watching Misty for God-know-how-long?"

"Exactly, Lance! What the hell's going on?" her voice trembled on the other end. "My skin crawls when I imagine some creep watching her in her bedroom when…" she shuddered.

Lance shuddered hearing her voice. Misty definitely hadn't known about this. Because if she did, she wouldn't have let him enter her room. What they had discussed there was no business of anyone's, and yet, someone had decided to keep an eye on her. He thought about everything that could have been recorded in those bugs – every part of Misty's private life no longer private because someone had been watching. It relieved him that she had never taken Ash to her room. If someone had caught that on camera, he was sure that Ash would have been branded a criminal and sent to a prison for a long term. At least, with him, there was nothing anyone could do, except maybe announce to the world that he visited his sister-in-law's bedroom. The worst he could imagine happening, should such a situation arise, was Lily thrashing him for defaming her sister's name.

"Say something, Lance! What should I do?"

"For starters, stop panicking," he said gently. "Lily, calm down."

"SOME JERK WAS WATCHING MY SISTER WHILE SHE SLEPT OR CHANGED OR BATHED OR-"

"—I know, honey. Trust me I want to thrash the pulp out of that guy too! But getting worked up now isn't going to help Misty, baby. She's gone." He paused for a moment. "Now, I'm going to get you in touch with someone who's an expert on all these things. Let me call him up first and just explain the matter over to him."

"Who's this guy?"

"I was under his care in that orphanage. The guy who sort of raised me up?" Lance bit his lip. As much as he didn't want to, he'd have to get in touch with his old mentor.

"Lance, do you mean her-?"

"Give me an hour, Lily. I promise to get him to help us."

Lily sounded uncertain when she spoke. "Are you sure? Because if you'd rather… we can always look for someone else…"

"No. he's the one we need and I trust her. It's okay, Lily. I've come a long way from all that." He took a deep breath. "I'll call you back." And before she could try to dissuade him, he ended the call. He had to make that call before his courage failed him.

…

Lily inhaled in the rich aroma of the coffee from her mug. "Everything's a shade creepier reading this letter." She slammed the paper front side down on the table. "I still can't believe all this…"

Violet shook her head in a dull, dejected way. "I can't believe Daddy kept all this from us. Now I hate myself for picking on her all the time." She sighed. "At least, if we'd known, we might have made sure she knew how much we love her."

"Don't talk like it's too late!" Lily gasped, aghast. "She's still alive, Violet!"

Violet averted her eyes, cradling her steaming mug in her cold fingers. "Yeah, but for how much longer, Lily? If every word of this crap turns out to be true, I'd say we've almost lost our little sister."

Lily turned to her other sister for help. "Say something, Daisy!"

Daisy eyes hovered over the neatly written letter. "For now, let's just concentrate on getting her back alive, Lily, Violet. But it's best if we don't get our hopes too high."

"You can't be siding with Violet!"

Daisy looked at the two of them with red, tear filled eyes. "This isn't easy for any of us. We cant be sure of anything at this stage, Lily. And you aren't the only one who feels guilty about treating Misty that way, Violet. If Misty has to go, then she has to go. But… we won't let her go before putting up one hell of a fight."

"Should we let Lan know about this?" Violet asked after several minutes of silence.

Lily shook her head. "No. We cant talk openly over the phone and I cant keep flying to and fro. And besides…" she hesitated before adding, "…this is something Daddy left for Misty alone. I am sure he never meant for us to find out. Whatever this tragedy is, Daddy decided to leave us out of it. Its Misty's secret to share or keep."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's mad enough at us already for going through her stuff," said Violet, a small smile spreading on her lips at the thought. "We'd better keep this to ourselves unless we want to suffer the Goddess' Wrath."

Daisy gave in, smiling through her tears. "Of course. Only a fool would make a Goddess mad."

"I say, lets get back home and put her things back in order," Lily quipped, finishing her coffee. "Since we're sure she'll be returning to us – _even if just for a short while_ – we shouldn't leave the place messy. Who's in?"

"Me." Two hands went up in the air.

"Speaking of which, where is this guy anyway?" Violet glanced at her watch. "Its three hours since Lance called up saying the guy was on his way and we've been here for a whole hour…"

"_I apologize for being late then, Ma'am."_

The three sisters jumped at the same time, hearing the sudden, deep rumbling voice coming from right behind Violet.

A middle aged towering man with pepper gray hair and piercing green eyes looked down at the three of them. He was dressed in faded denims and an old wrinkled T-shirt and a waterproof jacket. "I assume you are the William Sisters?" The man looked at each of them with a quizzical frown, when no one responded. "Ladies? Am I at the wrong table here?"

Fortunately, Daisy recovered first. "Please, excuse us. You startled us. We aren't used to people sneaking up on us." Then realizing how she sounded, she quickly added her Waterflower charm to the next words she spoke. "Please, take a seat. Can I get anything for you?"

"Maybe later…" He regarded their surprised, flushed reactions through his intense brooding eyes. "Gale Windstorm at your service."

"I'm Daisy."

"Violet."

"I'm Lily."

He nodded to each of them. "Lets clear one thing before we start discussing the matter. I am not here because I owe Lance. Frankly, I couldn't care less about him," he said with grim firmness. "And I wouldn't have bothered with this whole affair if you girls weren't Jason Ketchum's god daughters."

Lily dropped her glass of water. "Excuse me?"

Gale raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling us we're Jason Ketchum's god daughters?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Weren't you aware of this fact?"

Lily exchanged a confused glance with her sisters. They were just as baffled as she was. "But… I don't remember meeting that guy in all my life!"

Gale shrugged. "I _know_ for a fact that Arthur named Delia and Jason Ketchum your godparents."

"But…" Violet massaged her temple. "No one ever told us…"

"Since he's been missing over nearly two decades now, it isn't very surprising. But you must be aware that he deposits money in your account? He's been doing that ever since Arthur's death."

Lily, Daisy and Violet stared at him as if he'd just grown two heads. "No way…" Violet breathed. "All that money…."

"I distinctly remember some advocate telling us that we'd receive that money from an _investment_ Dad made," Daisy quipped. "No one has ever mentioned Jason Ketchum's name in relation to Dad's will…_although…I do remember him…_ he visited our house quite often."

"Your father did invest, Daisy – in friends." Gale frowned but waved the matter off. "Whatever the reason, it still doesn't change the fact that he's your legal guardian."

"But we're legal adults now," said Violet suddenly. "We're not underage anymore."

"Your father made it very clear that Jason is to be your legal guardian until you girls married off – with his consent. As long as you're single, you are under Jason's protection."

Lily felt like rolling her eyes. _Yeah, right. Protection. Misty trusted his family and look how she ended up._ She bit her lip before she said anything she'd regret later.

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "How is it that you know so much? About my Dad and his will?"

Gale leaned back in the chair, looking quiet and serious and very regal. "I helped him make it." Seeing the stunned expressions on their faces, he added, "Do you girls know why Lance called _me_ to investigate your house despite everything that happened? My codename is Gale and I am a private investigator."

The sisters stared at him.

"I also happen to know every bit of the story so far," he continued, "and I'll admit it is farfetched. Not the typical case I get involved in."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to look into the case, help you with the bugs at your place. Beyond that, I cant promise to help you in anyway. If something piques my interest, I'll look into it, if not, you cant expect me to stay. Am I clear?" His eyes touched theirs.

Finally, Violet nodded. "Fine. Its fair enough."

"And your fees?" Daisy leaned forward on her chair. "I'd like to have that cleared up first."

Gale smiled wryly. "Oh, I've already named my price to Lance. I am here because he's accepted it."

Violet exchanged a glance with Lily.

"So, if its of no inconvenience to you, I'd like to start my work."

Lily pushed her chair and stood up. "Of course." As they filed out of the restaurant, after paying for their coffee, Lily wondered what price her fiancé had been charged. There was something in the way he had spoken about the fees that made her wonder about the nature of the payment. She hoped from the depths of her heart that he hadn't asked for '_that_'.

…

…

Jason sat down on the stairs, struggling to catch his breath. _You're getting old, Jason, _he thought to himself, _Time to start thinking of retiring…_ He smiled wryly at his own thoughts. Sure enough, he was ready to retire, settle down for good. But he had to wait until he set things right, till the day his hard work paid off, till he had accomplished the one goal he had sacrificed his life for.

But then he looked down the flight of winding stairs he had just climbed. James was easily ten floors behind him, the other three members of their crew even further behind. He threw back his head and laughed. Coming out here felt good, he decided. For whatever reasons, the scenery was calming his heart and the exercise was lifting his spirits. And then he looked upwards, where the stairs disappeared into the tree trunk ten floors above his head.

Misty was already in there and for a minute he wondered if he should hurry. But wasn't the whole point of this exertion to help her make peace with her kind? Misty needed her privacy when she prayed or communicated or whatever that she did. There was every chance that she would break up and weep for all her suffering and he understood that she would want to do it when no one was watching her. After keeping her scooped up under surveillance for so long, he couldn't deny her right to some amount of privacy.

He settled himself quite comfortably on the stairs ready to wait for the others to catch up. The view from his special seat was breathtaking. Beyond the safety railing of the line of artistically trimmed trees, the ground fell open, several hundred meters below him. Any living creature that fell from this height would die before it touched the ground. It was enough to make a sane person dizzy, but Jason loved the funny pit in his stomach, that feeling of both thrill and fear. He feasted his eyes on the supernatural view, taking in as much beauty of Mother Nature as he could and wondered what Delia would say if she were here with him. With that soft smile, he decided that she would probably cling to him like her life depended on it till they reached flat ground.

And then, his cell phone vibrated against his pocket. Shocked to find Delia's name flashing against the screen, he answered the call.

"I KNOW THE TRUTH, JASON," said Delia's grave, chilly voice. "IF YOU DON'T MEET ME IN PERSON AND EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE NEXT 12 HOURS, I SWEAR TO YOU, YOU'LL COME HOME TO FIND MY DEAD BODY ROTTING IN THE KITCHEN!"

And the line went dead before he even had a chance to recover. _WHAT THE HELL?_ He stared dumbly at the cell phone in his hand. He hadn't imagined it, had he? But sure enough, Delia's number was on his incoming list. What was all that about? What was she accusing him of?

His heart missed a beat as he remembered her words – _'…come home to find my dead body rotting in the kitchen…'_ His blood froze, dread filled within his heart and unnamed terror gripped his mind. His mind went back to that one time when he had genuinely tasted fear – fear of the worst kind – fear of having lost the only woman he loved.

_That limp body on the floor, as white as dead –_

_And blood everywhere._

NO. He blocked out the memory which no amount of security or joy could ever erase and with trembling fingers, he dialed the number back. Delia wasn't the person to hand out idle threats. In all his life, this was the second time she had made a threat. The previous time, she had barely survived. This time, he didn't ever want something like that repeated. To hell with Giovanni and to hell with all the prophecies and goddesses! The world could explode to smithereens for all he cared. Right now only one person mattered to him and if she demanded it, he would damn the universe to oblivion.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" his voice was a strange mixture of pleading and rage as he thundered over the phone. "I AM COMING! SO DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, DELIA. I'M ON MY WAY!"

…

"MISTY! MISTY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Misty's head throbbed with pain and she tried to push the voice away. But it persisted.

"Come on, Mist! Open your eyes!"

Misty used her hands to push it away now, but her hands wouldn't move. Someone was holding her.

"Misty! Don't die on me yet!"

The stinging slap on her left cheek startled her awake. Confused, afraid and panting, she thrashed around, trying to free herself from her captor's iron grip.

"Sweetheart, its me!" The pleading, nervous voice sounded oddly familiar to her. She wanted to see who it belonged too, but her vision was still hazy. "Stop, Mist. Its just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Several seconds passed, or maybe several hours, Misty couldn't be sure, but finally, her brain began comprehending the data sent by her optical nerves, as her head began to clear. The confusion and momentary panic ebbed and slowly, she started feeling more like herself. She stopped thrashing and instead, leaned into the welcoming support of the familiar strong arms.

"Misty, can you hear me now, baby?" the familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Say something, sweetheart. You've worried me to death."

Misty tried to place the voice, but the torrent of thoughts raging through her brains instantly sent a 'too-busy-to-identify-right-now' and 'closed-until-further-notice' signal in the form of intense pain. So she steered away from thinking and instead, concentrated on making sense of what was before her.

And she gasped – her eyes wide in both shock and delight.

"Happy to see me?"

Although she didn't understand why she was so shocked, the shock managed to free one thought from her busy brain –

"Gary?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, Gary." When he held her against his heart, she felt the familiar warmth of his beating heart.

Misty stayed that way, glued to him. Who was that man? Who was Gary? She vaguely realized that she recognized him, knew him from long ago. But she couldn't place him. What was he to her? A brother? A friend? something more? Every time she tried to ruffle her memory, her mind swayed with pain. All she could comprehend, probably what her physical body remembered, was that he was reliable and warm. That she could depend on him. That with him she was safe.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, lifting her chin so she would see him. "Did they hurt you, Misty?"

She stared at him blankly. Who had hurt her? Her head throbbed with pain, but that was about it.

"Misty?" His concerned eyes gazed into her blank ones, searching. "Say something, Misty…"

She tried to talk but her throat was parched. She couldn't make any words at all. Her mind drew a blank, every thought hurt. So instead of responding, she cuddled against him, rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes again in his warm embrace.

There was a bit of shuffling and murmurs from around her. And then, she heard Gary's voice call out to someone, "I think she's in shock! I think we need to get her to a doctor!"

"She needs a therapist," came the reply from another voice which Misty could recognize but couldn't place. "Gary – we need a psychiatrist."

She felt the arms around her loosen and clutched at him like her life depended on it. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to let go of him.

"You poor baby…" Gary's voice crooned. "What did they do to you, Misty?"

She felt his soft lips press a slow lingering kiss to her forehead. Feeling peace wash over her, she gave in to the warmth of the darkness and fell asleep in his embrace.

…

Gary sighed as he cradled her limp body in his arms. "She's in one hell of a shock, Lorelei." he turned to the woman typing away at a computer, her fingers flying on the keyboard. "What do you think they did to her?"

She frowned. "I don't know, Gary. She isn't hurt physically. Its more like they played around with her mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – the blood sample I took from her arm confirms it."

"Damn…What are our odds at getting a good psychiatrist in SeaScar Island?"

"You should have thought of that before you told me to program our flight to SeaScar," Lorelei snapped at him.

"Yeah, of course I should have known that Jason would reduce her to this state." Gary turned to his other friend in the cockpit. "What's our ETA, Trace?"

"Two hours." Tracey peeked over his shoulder. "Is she asleep?"

Gary glanced at Misty's unconscious figure. "Yeah, seems like it."

Lorelei patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped," she said softly. "Lets get her somewhere safe in SeaScar first. Then we'll see if we can rope in a psychiatrist from somewhere. Someone should be able to help us."

Gary felt touched. "Thanks."

"But she recognized you, didn't she?" Tracey called without turning around. "I guess that's a good sign."

He sighed. "I don't know…Trace… She didn't really give any great response."

"Either way, lets just be glad she's still alive," said Tracey with obvious relief and joy in his voice. "If I wasn't manning this bird, I'd be dancing."

Gary's expression turned grim. He still hadnt told Tracey the whole story. He had still been in conversation with Delia when he had received Lance's call – informing him that they had managed to locate Misty in the middle of nowhere. Sabrina had even gone several steps ahead, assuring him that Misty was with Jason and James and three other members assigned for her protection by Giovanni. If only they could get Jason out of the scene, they would have a window to rescue her without much difficulty.

Since it would be Lorelei who would be extracting her, Jason was the only threat she was likely to find difficult to tackle. Gary had turned the cell phone on speaker mode, so Delia had also been a part of the conversation.

"_I'll handle Jason," _she had promised them with confidence. _"Don't worry about him."_

As Lance and Sabrina were League Judges, they couldn't leave the Island's premises. So grudgingly, Lance had agreed to let Gary team up with Lorelei. Gary had been adamant that Misty needed to see one friend amongst the people who went to rescue her, even though Lorelei had argued that she could do the job fine on her own. After a couple more minutes of negotiation they had all agreed on Gary going along and on the place they would take her to once she was rescued.

Gary sighed, thinking back to the hot debate they had all had over the conference call before he had suggested the name of SeaScar Island. Tracey had visited the island before, and the fact that it was far away from Supreme Island and so sparsely inhabited that Gary was sure no one would trace them there.

So he had ended up insisting on SeaScar Island and on including Tracey in their little team. It had resulted in a roar of approvals and disapprovals, but in the end, he had managed to charm a 'yes' from them. After the call, Delia had proceeded to make the call to Jason, while Tracey had gone to explain the sudden developments to a very sleepy Tracey.

Gary's Gengar had teleported them directly into Lorelei's waiting craft and then, it had teleported them directly within a mile's distance of Misty's coordinates. Their craft hidden by the 'Invisibility more' they had observed everything from above – Giovanni's men making the climb, their chopper waiting for them far away, the number of guards circling the area. After noting every little detail, Lorelei had entered the cave, picked an unconscious Misty up and then Gary's Gengar had teleported them into their craft.

Gary gazed at Misty's face. She looked the same as she did before, but he noticed the stress lines on her face. He still couldn't believe it himself. Misty was in his arms, maybe mentally disorientated, but nevertheless, safe and alive. And there was no way he was letting her go again.

If need be, he was determined to keep her locked in his embrace like this forever.

…

**To be continued….**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

Delia was settled on the living room couch shrouded in darkness, her knees drawn to her chin, sipping coffee. Her eyes stared listlessly at match after match of the Supreme League on the TV. _Two more hours before Ash's match…_ As she offered a mental prayer for Misty's safety, a loud explosion blew open her living room door.

And even though she had been expecting him to arrive at her doorstep any moment, she still flinched at the sight of the tall, dark and dripping wet silhouette in her doorway.

"Welcome, home," she said as calmly as she could, as she rose from the couch and set the coffee mug down, "Jason."

In the gloom of the room, Jason's figure looked menacing. Delia knew he was angry. He had every right to be. When she had promised Gary and the others that she would handle Jason, she had known that the only way Jason would leave Misty's side was if something insanely-important to him was threatened by someone else. In this case, she had used his only weakness against him – she knew she was his greatest weakness and she had exploited it to her advantage. And though she felt petty and shameful for using the worst experience of his life against him like this, Delia squared her shoulders and braced herself for his wrath.

So when he closed the distance between them in quick, heavy strides and grabbed her by her shoulders, Delia bit her lip and waited for the blow. Not that he was ever a violent person, but the present situation seemed to be bringing out the worst in people – it definitely seemed to be bringing out the worst in her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, DELIA?" he thundered. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Delia felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I know the truth, Jas," she whispered. "I know _everything_."

"WHAT TRUTH?" he shook her while his dark eyes glared at her with insane rage.

"About Misty."

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD THREATEN ME AND I WOULD COME CLEAN?" Jason's voice was loud enough to rouse everyone in the house.

Delia did everything she could to keep herself from bursting into tears. She knew how much she had hurt him when she'd left that message on his phone. That memory which he wanted to forget – she had brought it up mercilessly. And now, his disheveled appearance, the fear and rage in his eyes, his haste in coming here, everything told her one thing – she was the luckiest woman in the world to have been married to him.

"It was the only way I could get you to come here." The answer was true enough. Delia had decided to tell him everything she knew – except for the part that Gary was now rescuing Misty. She could hear footsteps now and hoped that they would have the wits and decency to stay out of sight. She had known that Jason was bound to wake everyone in the household – but right now she wished she were alone in the house. She could have done with lesser interference in this argument.

Jason glared at her. And then –

S – L – A – P!

His slap was so hard that it sent her staggering against the corridor wall. A slight ringing filled her left ear and she tasted blood from the inside of her cheek. Her tears threatened to escape at the slightest provocation.

So the next moment, when she felt his strong grip pull her up and back into his long-ached-for embrace, they trickled down her cheeks, mingling with the rainwater dripping from his soaked body.

"You idiot," Jason said, his voice sounding oddly choked, "you _scared the life_ out of me, Delia."

And as she embraced him back, she realized that she had succeeded in not only scaring him out of his wits, but also in convincing him that if something happened to her it would be totally his fault.

"I'm sorry." After everything she had done, there was nothing more she could say. There was no other way for her to apologize. These two simple words would have to suffice.

"Every minute I spent getting here, Delia, every breath I took on my way here – I kept remembering _that night_. And I didn't even know what you were threatening me for! I was so afraid that I would find you in _that_ _state_ when I came home, that I couldn't keep myself from knocking down the front door!" He held her closer, as if he was afraid to let go. "I can't even begin to imagine a life _without you_, sweetheart. I'd rather die a thousand times over than lose you."

And to her horror, Delia realized that he was crying – weeping on her shoulder. Knowing that words weren't enough to reassure his fears, she pushed herself to tip-toes and cradling his face in her hands, kissed him, slowly and passionately.

"And I'd rather stay away from you for eternity than be the cause for your tears…" she told him between kisses and tears. "I swear it on Ash that this is the last time I'll ever do something like this. I'm so sorry!"

They were silent for several moments before Jason lifted his head from her shoulder. "Are you having guests, Delia, because I'm sure hearing a lot of footsteps?"

Delia flushed, hoping her guests had the decency to not eavesdrop on this private moment. "Ash's friends have been keeping me company."

"So many of them?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yes."

"Now you have a handful of _teenage bodyguards_ in the house? What did you think I was going to do when I came here? Choke you to death?" Jason put his arm around her and frowned at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Are they in this little scheme of yours?"

"No – they have no idea who you are." She heard Jason curse under his breath, but he was close to smiling, so she felt less terrible.

"You might have warned me." He sighed. "Now these kids are going to think I'm the bad guy troubling you. Why don't you call them here before one of the _bunch_ sends an SOS to the cops? I'd rather if no one found out I'm still around and kicking." His eyes were fierce when his gaze met hers.

"What will you tell them?"

"That I am your husband?" He rolled his eyes.

Delia raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't go too well with keeping you out of the limelight, now, would it?"

"You have a point, but, if they've heard me, then they need to know who I am." The cheek he had hit had begun to swell and he gingerly ran a finger over it, his eyes glistening with guilt. "This is your reputation we're talking about, Delia. There's no way I'm letting that get tarnished."

"You care more about my reputation than keeping your secret?" She felt genuinely surprised.

"Duh." He winked. "Like I said, there's nothing more important to me than you. You live here by yourself, and I am not going to let the only people nice enough to keep you company think that you've got a bad reputation."

"What if they talk? Maybe not intentionally, but someone might say something somewhere and the media would get wind of it. Then, what will happen to you, Jason? They'll tear the world to shreds until they find you."

"I'm flattered, Delia, that the media would find me so interesting. But I have disappeared before, I can disappear again – although, I think I'll be coming home soon anyway…"

"You will?" her heart soared.

He sighed, grief filling his eyes again. "In about a month's time, everything's going to be over, Delia. One way or the other, I'll be coming home – for good." He patted her shocked face. "But before we talk about that – and other things – let's talk to Ash's friends now. Call them, here, will you?"

She nodded and stepped away from him. "Everyone – if you're listening, why don't you come downstairs? I need you to meet someone." She called in a loud and clear voice and waited for a couple of seconds. "Its alright. I'm not blaming you for worrying about me. Come on – I'd like you guys to meet him."

A few more moments of silence later, they were rewarded with the muffled sound of bare footsteps hurrying down the stairs, even as Delia turned the lights on. As she watched, sure enough, Brock, Drew, Iola, May, and Kiyora, filed into the room.

"I believe I've unknowingly interrupted your sleep," said Jason without giving Delia a chance to make introductions. "I apologize. Its her fault for keeping me in the dark." He gave them a brief nod. "I'm sure you're wondering who I am." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

_A little too close?_ Delia felt a sense of possessiveness in him – a feeling she had forgotten over the years. Her husband was still possessive about her and he wanted to make it clear to the others in the room that she was his – that she belonged only to him. Her heart soared at the knowledge, even if it was because he felt threatened by only a couple of teens. She stared at him in open admiration – after all the long years of separation, she had every right to drool over him – while waiting for him to continue and noticed that his eyes were focused on only one person in the room – Kiyora.

_Kiyora?_

"I'm Jason Ketchum."

The shock on their faces was apparent. Delia wasn't too surprised. But what did surprise her was Kiyora's reaction to Jason's presence. She was as white as a sheet, looking as if she was scared out of her wits. Kiyora had had that look in her eyes even as she had entered the room, even before Jason had introduced himself.

When only silence greeted him, Jason spoke again, this time, with a smile on his face, but his eyes never left Kiyora's wide-eyed stare. "I know I created quite a ruckus, but you haven't called the cops have you?"

To Delia, it seemed as if Brock had taken it upon himself to smoothen the situation as quickly as possible to save them all further embarrassment, because he was the one to speak up.

"Not yet," he answered cautiously. "We don't usually call the cops unless the situation is out of our control."

"I always worry about Delia being scooped up here all alone. It's a relief to know that you're looking out for her." Jason smiled his most disarming smile at them. "I really apologize for making you worry."

Brock smiled back. "And we apologize for barging in on your privacy. We were just worried about Delia, Mr. Ketchum."

Jason waved it off. "Of course, I completely understand."

Brock turned to go. "So, we'll leave you to yourselves then, and get back to bed." A smile started to spread on his lips. "And no, we wont call the cops. I mean, we can hardly sue you for breaking your own front door, can we?" He grinned.

Jason laughed. "I'm glad we cleared that up." He turned to Delia. "I guess, we can go upstairs and change into something dry?" he tugged at his soaked clothes. "I'd forgotten how bad the thundershowers here are."

May turned pink. "Yes, you should change into dry clothes, Mr. Ketchum, or you'll catch a cold," she gushed out, tugging Drew's sleeve. "And we're really sleepy – so – Good night, Mr. Ketchum! We'll see you at breakfast!"

"I suppose we'll have enough time tomorrow to talk and get to know each other. Good night, kiddos." Jason smiled warmly at them and Delia noticed that his eyes barely flitted to include the others before fastening on Kiyora again.

They said their goodnights and followed May upstairs again, except Kiyora. She hovered near the stairs, looking scared and uncertain. It was only after they heard the doors close upstairs that Kiyora took a step closer to them, her eyes fixed on Jason.

"Professor…" she murmured. "You…you aren't here for me, are you?"

…

Kiyora bit her lip. She had heard the crashing of the front door and the yelling voice along with everyone else in the house. But unlike the others, she had recognized the voice with frightening clarity. Since she had been bunking with May, she had followed the others downstairs to investigate the matter. And here she was, having voiced the only question she could ask.

Jason studied her for several silent moments. "Why are _you_ here, Kiyora?"

His cold, calculating voice and the silent frown on his brow spelled trouble in bold alphabets and she resisted the urge to run away. It was time she admitted to herself that she couldn't outrun her pursuers. So instead, she squared her shoulders and glanced at Delia before meeting his gaze again.

"I didn't know you were Gary's uncle," she said quietly. "I came here with Gary."

He regarded her for several more moments with his calculating frown before he turned to his wife. "We need to talk without being overheard," he said. "Is my study still functional, Delia?"

Delia looked from Jason to Kiyora uncertainly, but nodded in the affirmative. "Yes."

"After you," said Jason to Kiyora, looking at her as if he didn't trust her a bit. If she weren't so scared of him, she might have rolled her eyes – as if she stood a chance of running away with him only so close to. If she had wanted to escape, she would have made a run for it through the window instead of revealing herself to her foe.

Meekly she followed Delia into the cupboard-under-the-stairs and down the flight of stairs that led into the private study. Jason locked the door and solidly walked behind her, his eyes never leaving her once. It made her uncomfortable, but she wasn't in any position to make complaints or demands.

"Sit," he told her. It wasn't a request. It was a command.

She sat down on the couch and kept her eyes fixed on him. If he didn't trust her enough to look away from her once, she wasn't going to trust him either.

"Seems like our conversation has to be put off for a while, honey," he said to his wife, as he pulled a chair and sat down before her. He also unbuttoned his soaked shirt and tossed to a corner. "Same goes for the dry clothes…"

Through the corner of her eyes, she watched Delia sit down beside her on the far end of the couch. "It can wait," Delia said with a shrug. "How do you know Kiyora, Jason?" she asked.

"All in good time, love, all in good time," he said, waving her off. "Kiyora," he said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth and only the truth. You lie to me, and I assure you, I'll make you regret it in a most painful way. Am I clear?"

She nodded. "Yes, Professor. Crystal clear."

"So, tell me again, Kiyora, what are you doing here?" he began the interrogation.

Kiyora dug her bare heels into the carpet of the floor and hoped that they didn't notice her shivering. "I came here with Gary," she said quietly and truthfully. "He brought me here."

"How do you know Gary Oak?"

"I met him during one of our research excursions. We've been friends ever since."

"Does he know you work for Giovanni?"

That hit Kiyora like a hammer to her ribs and tears threatened to reveal themselves. "I don't work for Giovanni anymore!" she cried out.

Jason looked at her, stupefied. "What do you mean you _don't work for Giovanni_ anymore?"

Confused, she stared at him. "Th-then you're not here to take me back?"

Jason's frown deepened, as did the confusion. "And you're not here to spy on my wife?"

Her confusion slowly turned to shock. "Why would _I spy_ on Mrs. Ketchum?"

In reply, Jason just threw back his head and sighed in relief. "Are you completely honest with me girl? Do you swear on your soul that Giovanni hasn't sent you here to keep tabs on _my family_?"

"WHAT!?" Still wide eyed, she shook her head furiously. "NO! NO WAY! I SWEAR!"

"Well, then rest assured that he hasn't sent me to take you back either," said Jason with obvious relief in his voice. "Ease up, because I want to know what happened to the girl who was stupid enough to sign up for the job when I strictly forbade her to do so."

Kiyora's legs felt like jelly and she was suddenly thankful to be sitting down. It had happened several months back, when she had heard news that there was a vacancy for professional linguists specializing in code-breaking skills with a new upcoming Archaeological Organization. They were a small group, not widely known, but seeming definitely promising in the near future. She had passed their interviews with flying colors and had at once been recruited for the job. They were offering her far more than her current pay and access to any file on any server worldwide over with no access limits. It was an offer no crazy person could and would pass on. Looking back, she now realized that she had to have been unusually crazy to have taken up that job.

It had been before that interview, when she had been waiting in the lobby, that she had met Jason Ketchum for the first time. He had been dressed in casual jeans and Tee and a lab coat. He had looked at her and she had smiled at him – she hadnt been able to help it. He was a man with looks that could kill and eyes that could turn the insides of any woman into jelly. Of course it was just not possible for her to not to respond to him! He was easily old enough to be her father, and yet, just looking at him had butterflies fluttering in her belly. (She could feel that same sensation even now. Why, that man had a killer physique! Didn't he knew what he did to young women?)

So when he had walked over to her and held out his hand to introduce himself, she had been giddy like never before.

"_Jason Ketchum," _he had introduced himself. _"You must be the new recruit everyone's excited about."_

She had smiled and replied that she hadnt given the interview yet.

"_I've read your file, kiddo," _he had told her solemnly, but with such grimness that it had confused her._ "You are really far advanced than many others in your field. Take it as a compliment, sweetheart , when I insist that you don't need to take this job. Don't give the interview and get as far away from this place as you can. If pressed for a reason, make something up, but don't take this job."_

Her smile had faltered and she had looked into his dark eyes, searching for more explanation.

"_You'll find yourself much better jobs, my dear girl," _he had insisted again, in that grave voice, _"So, take this as an advice from a man who would never want his daughter to work here, and leave – before its too late."_

"But – Professor -"

The receptionist had chosen that particular moment to announce that it was time for her interview and that her boss was ready to receive her.

"_Leave, run!" _he had hissed to her before turning around to the receptionist with a bright smile. "She shows a lot of promise," he told the woman. "Maybe she will get the job!"

Kiyora had never felt as confused or scared of making a decision in all her life, as she had been that morning. But before she could make any excuse to buy more time for thought, she had been ushered by the receptionist through the oak paneled doors into the cabin beyond, far away from Jason Ketchum.

But even now, she remembered his eyes – they had looked as if he was silently mourning for her. There was pain in them too, probably because he thought he was too late in warning her.

The job prospects and the pay check had managed to put Jason Ketchum and his dire warning out of her mind.

"Why did you take that job, Kiyora?" Jason interrupted her thoughts. "I told you to run. You could have run and they would have left you alone."

Kiyora's shoulders slumped. "I wish I had… I would have…. But…"

"_But_? There's a _but_?"

"For a girl who has a family to support and look after but no great contacts in the field, a good solid paycheck is far more important than some confusing unintelligible mumbo-jumbo warning from a complete stranger…" she sighed. "Foresight can be a very useful gift, Professor; unfortunately not everyone is blessed with it. If had foreseen the next two months of my life, I wouldn't have even turned up for the interview."

"Surely a girl with your talent wouldn't need help from any contacts?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

Kiyora made a face. "You're mistaken if you genuinely believe that. Sure, I've got jobs – I've never once been without a job – but no job pays beginners well – even exceptionally talented beginners. And money was something I needed desperately."

Jason just watched her in grim silence.

She heard his unvoiced question and decided to answer it anyway. What difference would it make? She decided that she couldn't just let him think her only ambition in life was to earn money. "My parents were both scientists working for the Defense. They had an accident in the lab – well, more like some experiment got messed up and the lab blew." She blinked away the tears that had started to gather in her eyes. She'd be damned if she was going to let Jason Ketchum and his wife think she was out to get their sympathy. She didn't need anyone's sympathy; much less their pity. "It handicapped my dad, hurt my mom terribly. I needed that money to look after them."

She noticed the flicker of grief in his eyes.

"But you know, I still was having second thoughts about the whole thing – since you gave me that warning and all…" Kiyora told him. "I was going to refuse finally, or at least stall for time. But then they just went and did the completely unexpected thing. It was like they knew more about me than I did myself!"

She could still remember her shock and fright when they had passed her the cheque.

"If I were to take up the job, they offered to take care of all the hospital bills and treatment charges. Hell, they even offered me a fully furnished apartment with full time house help and a nurse, in any place of my choosing! Top this with every other job prospect they offered and I couldn't say no… Of course, I was scared – I was frightened out of my wits! When I asked them how they knew about my family, they told me that they always researched their employees very thoroughly. They spoke as if they had already recruited me, Professor, and there was nothing I could come up with to refuse. I thought of a million other excuses to run away and refuse, but they had a solution for _everything_…. Ultimately, I had no choice but to accept it with grace and sign the agreement that bound me to them for ten years of my life." She looked up at him. "I wouldn't say I'm completely innocent in this gamble, but I'd like it better if you understood that _I was_ going to refuse, but I was helpless in the end. Your warning came a bit _too late_, Professor."

…

Jason watched the young woman grimly, his heart feeling heavy. "I'm sorry for the trouble you got into, Kiyora. I wish I could have warned you earlier…" This would just be another regret added to his already long list. Now he knew why the girl had taken up the job, but he still didn't know how she had managed to run away and stay alive.

"Gary mentioned that you two came directly from Supreme Island," Delia spoke suddenly, her brows knitted in a thoughtful frown. "If Giovanni's people were there, how did you manage to survive that place? The risk factor should have been too high for you to even think of attempting it."

Jason digested the news. His Delia had a point. If the situation wasn't so tense, he would have smiled. It seemed like his wife was back in full form – _thoughtful, attentive and resourceful_. Nothing escaped her notice. It was like revisiting one of his memories from his younger days. How many long nights had they spent thinking over a battle strategy or studiously pondering over a piece of research? All those times, Delia's concentration never wavered and she had usually been the first one to think through the solution.

Kiyora blushed a violent shade of red. How was she supposed to explain to two virtual strangers why she was willing to risk _everything_ for Gary's sake?

She looked away hurriedly as she answered, "When Gary entrusted me with his work, I promised him that I would get it done as soon as I could. So when I had it completed and ready, I wanted to give it to him without wasting much time."

"So you took the risk of walking into the Spinarak's web?" Jason shook his head in disbelief.

She thought about all the times when Gary had been there for her when she'd needed him: that time during that particular research when she was being bullied by a colleague – Gary had stepped in to save her; when she had fallen ill and hadnt been able to complete her work – Gary had stepped in and completed the work assigned to her; or those nights they had been camping out in the wild – he always let her sleep through the night, filling in for her again and keeping watch throughout the night; every time they played cards, he always let her win – he had excused himself saying that he did it because he liked seeing her concentrate so hard at the game she was so bad at; or those times when she couldn't sleep at night – he would keep her company.

And then, of course, there was that time when a thorn from a deadly poisonous plant had pierced her back – the kind of poison that also spread through contact of the wound. When the healer had refused to clean the infected wound, he had taken it upon himself to brave the danger it posed to his own life and save hers. No, unknown strangers wouldn't understand that bond she shared with him, or felt for him. she didn't think she understood it completely either.

Gary Oak had been a major part of her life. The time she had spent with him would always be the amongst the best memories. And over time, she had felt a new, alien feeling stirring deep within her chest, every time she thought of him. Even now, she was scared – reluctant – to admit the feeling to herself. _He meant the world to her, but what did she mean to him?_ She wondered if she'd ever find out without putting her own heart at risk. But for him, she would risk everything – _everything except her heart._

So, how was she supposed to explain this to Gary's family? Answer was, she couldn't. So she took the only reasonably understandable way out and tried to hide her embarrassment behind a grimace. "Well, they were closing in on my other hide-hole too… I needed to get away – find someone I could trust…" her cheeks colored again as she pushed back her thoughts, before one sentence almost betrayed her feelings, "And I trust Gary with my life."

Thankfully, neither Jason nor Delia noticed her slip – or if they did, they pretended to not notice.

"I don't understand one thing…" said Jason frowning. "You ran away from them, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Why? What made you desert them?" He leaned forward, his piercing gaze watching her every little movement. "Tell me, Kiyora, why are they after you? What did you do?"

She bit her trembling lower lip, even as her fingers continued to fidget with the hem of her nightwear. "Well, there was really nothing to complain," she admitted. "They treated me well, it was the dream job… but…"

Jason knew the meaning of the big 'but', but he waited for her to proceed. He wanted Delia to get another person's perspective on the work that he did. He figured that it would help her understand why he had stayed away from her and Ash, or why he never spoke to her about the job he did, or why he stayed away from the light. He couldn't explain it to her. Understanding, as Delia was, she couldn't really feel the gravity of the work he did or the pressure of trying so hard to make himself an indispensible asset to his boss so that he could never be replaced. No, Jason couldn't explain all that thought process or stress to her; he couldn't being explaining it to himself.

Now, he sincerely hoped that Kiyora, having been-there-done-that, would be able to offer another perspective at the life he had buried himself into.

"…but it was like… I don't know how to put it…" she paused, searching for words. "Let's see… it's like you are a part of a game – you have all the money you'll ever want, every comfort and luxury money can offer – hell, even the work pressure is lesser compared to other organizations. So, like I said, it's anybody's dream job…" Kiyora shuddered visibly. "But try as you might to overlook it, fact remains that you are _their prisoner_. They bugged my home; my office… the damned people even bugged my washroom! They had enough eyes and ears everywhere to keep tabs on us 24 x 7! Even if I wanted to take a stroll outside, they would send people to keep an eye on me! It was like I couldn't even pee without the higher-ups knowing about it!"

Jason's heart welled up at her words. Just how many times had he felt that rage himself? But each time, he had swallowed the bile back, held his tongue and had resumed his task. "I understand, kiddo, trust me, I understand that part really well…" he told her. "Surely, you didn't take the risk of leaving just because of this?"

Kiyora nodded again. "Well, even if it was a _prestigious imprisonment_, my parents _were_ getting the best medical care money could buy, so I chewed my irritation and sat tight. But then, one day, while researching something for them – about an ancient species of Pokémon – I happened to read a file that apparently wasn't meant for my eyes," she explained, her voice turning grave, her face losing all its previous color. "Now that I knew the truth behind the whole sham, I became a dangerous liability to them. Although they genuinely seemed to think they could make me believe, that after all my hard work, my family deserved a vacation, I didn't trust them an inch. It was not so much from what they said, but from what they didn't say that worried me to death. It was like they planned to kill us all in some holiday sport and make it seem like an accident."

"How did you manage to escape?"

"They had arranged a private jet to fly us to our holiday spot. Mid way, I knocked the pilot out and flew us to another place… From there it has been one hell of a tag game." She shuddered again.

Jason stared at her. "_You flew their private jet away?_"

"Well, I wasn't thinking very clearly at that time…" She looked embarrassed. "I was so scared… I don't think I even knew what I was doing at that time."

Still stunned – _and impressed_ – at what she had done, Jason pressed her for more detail. "Where did you go?"

"I dumped the jet at the nearest island and took the first ferry out of that place…" Kiyora's eyes became faraway. "I don't even remember the whole of it…"

"Where are your parents now, Kiyora?" he asked quietly.

"Admitted at a hospital in the countryside under another name," she said solemnly. "I know my way around a computer, so, I used the first opportunity I got to create false alibis and documents."

Jason sighed. "I'm glad they are safe – that _you _are safe, Kiyora. I wish I could have helped you…"

She shrugged.

"So what was this work that was so important that you sought Gary out, right in the jaws of danger?" He continued the interrogation. "And you have to tell me what you saw in that file, Kiyora. I need to know…"

But this time, she frowned at him. "How do I trust you, Professor?" she asked instead. "You _work for that _man – you're the only person _closest to him_ in the whole organization. How can I believe that you wont turn me in after taking that information from me?"

"The same reason I warned you before and the same reason I haven't turned you in yet," he replied evenly. "I have my reasons for working for him, Kiyora, but I'm not his servant and it doesn't mean I am as-thick-as-thieves with him."

"Just so you know," Kiyora added, as she trembled slightly, "whatever I read there, I've had enough time to ensure that if something happened to me, it will be out in the public for the world to see. When I left that place, I made sure to take all the proof I could smuggle out."

Jason felt his heart lightening. "Smart girl," he praised, relaxing his stiff posture. "So, if you had unlimited access to information, then, I can safely presume that you have researched me?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "Truth be told, I didn't really want to go snooping on you, or them. I knew that they didn't trust any of their employers and it was anyone's guess as to how hellish things could morph into if I went sniffing around. I didn't find that file because I was looking for it – I stumbled on it without knowing what it was – and by the time I had finally realized what it was, it was already too late to go back."

"You have to trust me, Kiyora. Do you think my wife will just sit back and watch me turn you over?" Jason smirked and winked at Delia.

Delia glared at him in reply, before bestowing her smile upon the younger girl. "I assure you, Kiyora, that if he doesn't keep his word, I'll skin him alive." She winked at her. "Lighten up. You can trust him. I'm telling you this not because he's my husband, but because I've always known him as a person who keeps his promises."

Kiyora still appeared unconvinced.

"Alright, Kiyora…lets do it your way…" Delia's smile widened to a challenging grin. "Yes, Jason, this is a good time to tell us – why should we trust you?" she asked crossly. "Convince me."

To his annoyance, Delia was siding with her.

Jason scowled. _So Delia hasn't changed her mind at all._ They were going to have their little chat after all, _but not in the privacy of their bedroom_.

"Yes, Professor, you fill us in your part, and I'll tell you what I read in that file." Kiyora unclenched her fist, probably in relief, that Delia had sided with her.

Jason's scowl deepened. "Damn you women… ganging up on one old man…" he muttered under his breath. "Fine. I'm not going to start a story-telling session here. I'm going to explain things to you as shortly as possible."

"As long as you convince us, dear," said Delia with the ghost of a smile on her face. "And you'd better hurry, if you want to catch Ash's match."

Kiyora hadnt noticed, but he had. Delia was in no mood for humor. He had forgotten how serious she could get. No smooth talking was going to help him here. He sighed like an old tired man. The sooner he got this over with, the better for everyone.

…**..**

Ash feverishly stared at the aquamarine gem he wore. Not more than an hour ago, it had suddenly grown hot enough to scorch his skin. The telltale burn was still raw on his chest, the skin clearly burned off. Even now, as he gingerly held the platinum chain between his index finger and thumb, as far away from his chest as he could, he could still feel the heat radiate off gemstone. To take his finger near it was like touching a real flame!

The only time something like this had happened – he had heard news that Misty was dead and he had felt a gaping empty hole in the place where his heart should have been there.

And although he had heard from Misty's sisters that she was alive before, it was only now that the gaping emptiness in heart seemed to have filled again. But he was unsure about his own feelings. He couldn't be hallucinating the feeling, could he? But the small burn on his chest, which otherwise had no business to be there, said different.

Dare he hope against all hope that she was alive? That somehow, after losing her, he had managed to grab a hold onto her presence again?

A sudden bolt of electricity jolted him out of his reverie.

"Pika pi pi (I feel it too). Pi chu ka pikapi bi chu (but this is no time to be spacing out!)"

Ash cursed himself. Of course Pikachu was right! What was he thinking, spacing out at the beginning of a match? He dropped his hold on the chain and forced himself to ignore the pain the aquamarine gem caused against his chest.

If Misty was truly alive, he couldn't fail her here. Wherever she was, he was sure she was fighting her own battle. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ fail her – not when fate was letting him hope again.

He squared his shoulders, breathed deeply and turned his focus on his opponent, and mentally rattled off all the information that pink haired girl – what was her name? – Kara – had given him:

_Name: Jared_

_Age: between 30 and 35_

_Specialty: Ice and ghost type Pokémon_

_Trivia: Totally ruthless in battle – known to switch Pokémon and tactics very rapidly._

Ash took in another deep breath and assessed his opponent. At over six feet in height, he had the build of a trained assassin. His dark long hair with icy blue streaks was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had intricate blue tattoos on his forehead and upper arms, that seemed to glitter in the stadium lights and his eyes were endless pits of black – empty of all life and fearsome at the same time. He was dressed in complete black from head to toe. His opponent looked ruthless alright.

And his Spiritomb looked just as fearsome.

'_Ok, maybe not a piece of cake…'_ Ash thought to himself '_…but I can handle this.' _

A hushed silence fell over the stadium as the referee began counting to zero. In that moment, Ash looked towards that vacant seat amongst other judges and caught Lance's eye. And for the first time, he thought he caught Lance actually give m a discreet thumbs-up. Even though he didn't show it, Ash knew that he was worried about the outcome of this battle.

_Of course he'd be worried… the success of his mission depends on my success in this round…_

The referee raised the flag and blew the whistle that signified the start of the match.

Ash let his breath out in a whistle. "Let's do it, Pikachu!" he urged his Pokémon. "For Misty, let's win this stupid match!"

…

''_The world was in chaos. No one knew what was happening. Everyone was scared. They ravished the ground and set the world on fire. In their fanatic frenzy, they killed each other. Weapons blazed, blades sizzled. Crimson satin stained the ground. The water burnt the throat, the food poisoned the blood._

_They fought on, even after everything else perished, until they breathed their last; until the air smelled of rotten dead and ash; until the ground was strewn with the dead. _

_A lone soul in the horizon – the disheveled woman in white, hobbled on. _

_Every step was a gargantuan effort; every breath, a fight for survival. Whatever clothing remained on her was tattered and thin. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes dead; her skin hung over her bones like the rags that cloak death._

_She hadnt eaten for days, or was it years? She didn't know. After a while, she had simply stopped feeling. And it didn't matter now, because she would soon join the other dead and the world would finally be at rest._

"_I have finally found you," said the voice before her. A sound she had forgotten that it existed._

_She hobbled on, not looking, not listening. _

"_Come with me."_

_She hobbled on._

"_If you come with me, you can make this right. You can undo all this." A pause. "A second chance to save everyone you lost. A second chance to stop people from making the same mistakes again."_

_She stopped. A chance to undo the destruction? _

"_Come," the voice urged. "Come and take your rightful place amongst us."_

_She slowly raised her head, her eyes still unseeing and unfocussed. Finally, she saw Him – that tall dark man, standing before her with his hand stretched out. Thin and dressed shabbily, but unlike her, definitely not starved. His deep unblinking eyes had something mean about him._

_She stopped thinking and stared at him blankly. Her lifeless body supported on weak legs swayed, ready to fall. _

_He was dark, his silhouette obscured by the ashy heavens; a contrast to her own pale self._

_She thought he looked like death._

"_Come with me," said Death and opened his arms._

_Her lifeless blue eyes dipped in relief as she walked into Death's embrace._

'_Another chance,' Death had told her._

_Death's icy embrace circled her with unfamiliar warmth._

'_Another chance.' She took her final breath._

_The heavens broke and it began to rain again.''_

Misty awoke with a start, breathing hard, sweating all over. Two pairs of familiar anxious eyes gawked at her.

"Trace? Gary?" She frowned at the two faces in confusion and impatience. "What are you two doing here?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" said Tracey, his anxious frown morphing into a relieved smile. "Shouldn't you be asking what _you are doing here_?"

She blinked.

"You're safe now, Misty," Gary said, easing her shoulders back onto the bed, while pulling her covers to her chin. "You can relax now. You're safe with us."

Misty pushed him away and looked around. _Unfamiliar territory._ "Where are we?"

"Almost at SeaScar island," Gary informed her patiently. "You are perfectly safe here – its just me and Trace and Lorelei, Misty. We're here to protect you and keep you safe."

"What do you mean just you and Trace and Lorelei? Why the hell isn't Jason here!?" Misty buried her face in her palms, wondering what part of her unconscious brain had come up with that train of thoughts.

The first thought in her brain, the moment she jerked to consciousness was clear and confident enough – _Find Jason Ketchum._

She noticed the confusion flicker across their faces.

"Jason? We just saved you from him, Misty. He doesn't know it yet. By the time he does, we'll be far away from his reach," said Gary, slowly turning a little anxious again.

It was Misty's turn to first gawk at them, stupefied by his revelation, and then glare at them as rage exploded within her. "How long?" she demanded, her voice vibrating with anger. "How long since you took me from the Temple?"

"A while?" Gary exchanged a worried glance with Tracey. "Couldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Misty turned away from them. Pushing the covers back, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and hopped onto the floor.

Gary and Tracey stared at her dumbfounded, every inch of their skin blushing crimson with embarrassment and awkwardness, as she walked across the floor to the window, without displaying the slightest care of being barely clothed before two adult males.

She would have blushed at any other time – but now, she didn't care. What she had seen, what she had remembered was way too much to bear alone and far too important. Everything else, every other problem in her life until now seemed too trivial before it.

Misty peeked out of the window – caught the fluffy white clouds soaring past her. She had to be far, far away from the Temple. _Damn these people…_ she thought irritated. _Butting in when it's not required._

"Where are my clothes?" she snapped turning around. As much as she didn't care about her _barely-clothed-ness_, she knew it would get far too dramatic if she chose to walk out just wearing her inners.

Tracey pointed to a drawer, hurriedly looking away at once.

She crossed the distance with two long strides and retrieved her clothes. "Can you stop blushing and acting so fussy about it?" she snapped at them again, wondering why she wasn't feeling happy to see the two people she had never thought she'd ever see again. "If you guys didn't blush when you undressed me, there's no need to do it now when I'm putting them on."

"What's wrong with you, Misty?" Gary's shocked voice stilled her hand. "What are you snapping at us for? We saved your ass, alright? And we've been worried sick about you! So don't give us that crap!"

"There is a _reason_ I am supposed to be dead!" she barked back at them. "Didn't it ever occur to you that there must be a reason I want to _keep it that way_? You have no right to come meddling into my life."

"Misty-"

"Are you telling me that you _willingly_ let us think you died in that explosion?" Gary's voice shook as rage replaced the earlier confusion. "We _mourned for you!"_

"You were supposed to," Misty snapped back. "That was the idea behind the whole thing."

"Why you little-!"

S – L – A – P!

A shocked silence fell over them as Gary's hand contacted with her cheek. As she stared at him, momentarily stunned, Gary's fingers curled around her neck while the other fist drew back, ready to throw a rather painful punch.

It was only then, that she noticed the scars on his face, the burned skin on his hands and the anxiety in his eyes. Misty's heart flew to her throat. Of course! He had been right behind her when she had taken off that night – Horror filled her heart as realization dawned. _Had he…? God, no!_

"Gary, put her down." Tracy's hand came on his shoulder, as his soothing voice broke the tension in the air. "That's no way to treat a lady – definitely not an injured one at that."

Growling, Gary pulled his hands back.

Misty felt her anger, her impatience, evaporate at that very instant. She reached for his face and he visibly flinched. It tore at her heart. "Oh, Gary! You stupid stupid man! Don't tell me you followed me back in there!"

Gary gnawed at his teeth and stoically stared at his foot.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Another punch. This time it was her fist against his chest – since she obviously couldn't slap his already injured face.

Both Gary and Tracey stared at her, stupefied.

And then she stunned them further by pulling first Gary, and then Tracey into a big warm hug.

"Why am I surrounded by such stupid friends?" She muttered under her breath.

Tracey patted her shoulder and stepped away. Gary pulled away but Misty didn't let him go.

"Why Gary, why? So many scars on that lovely face… You _could have died! What were you thinking, you fool!?"_

"Yeah, like you care."

It earned him another punch.

"I'm so sorry…" Her voice turned to a whisper as she held him against her chest. "If only I'd known… if I'd realized this sooner… I wouldn't have put you through all that."

"But you still admit that you willingly let us believe you were dead." He asked, still strangled in that awkward embrace.

"No – at that time, I didn't know – I never understood the whole reason… I couldn't remember…." Her voice trailed away. "But now… I do… It was right in front of my eyes and I never saw it – I should have realized… - I let you get hurt!"

Gary blinked. "Mist, are you feeling alright?" he asked, his voice forgetting the rage and switching to concern instead. "Misty?"

How was she supposed to make him understand? She couldn't do that to him now – knowing the truth would be far too unbelievable for anyone. Even believing she was the Goddess would be easier compared to the truth she now knew.

"I – I just need Jason…" she said instead. "I need to see him!"

"But-" Gary spluttered.

Misty shook her head and turned to retrieve her forgotten clothes in feverish impatience. "I must see him now!" she cried. "Please, take me back to him, Gary! Take me back to him, I beg you!"

Gary exchanged a worried look with Tracey.

"After all the trouble we went through to get you here, you want to go back to him?" Lorelei's voice cut through the tension in the air. "I must say, Misty, I'm not impressed."

Misty's expression turned grim. "Lorelei."

"Lets make one thing very clear – I command this bird, and I decide who goes where. So unless you start explaining yourself, Misty, we are not deviating from our route."

Misty gritted her teeth. That was like Lorelei for sure. But the question was, how on earth had these people found out where she was? Hell, why hadnt they believed that she was dead? Jason had been very thorough, hadnt he? He had sounded pretty damn confident.

"Lance put you up to this, didn't he?" Misty challenged the three of them. "Lorelei wouldn't have any other reason to be involved with this."

"Yes, he did."

"But why? I am supposed to be dead!"

"But you aren't."

Misty swayed slightly on her feet and felt Tracey grab her shoulder and steady her.

"Lorelei, Gary – both of you, cut her some slack," Tracey stood with his arm protectively curled around her shoulders. "I know a lot of time hasn't passed since she was taken to their base, but her experience there couldn't have been one of her best memories. Its clear enough that she's mentally stressed out."

Misty leaned against him, grateful for his support. She had always known she could count on two people to always side with her – Tracey and Brock. Unlike her other friends or family, they weren't biased or partial, or put off by her mood swings. They were the only two people who could have the worst argument with her and yet, support her if someone else threatened her. Sometimes, she wondered what she had ever done to be blessed with such great friends.

"Look, I know that there are a lot of things you aren't aware of," he told her calmly, "and that there are a lot of things we aren't aware of either. I think we'll be able to understand each other better if we just share our experiences? A lot of things have happened over the last few days – I'm sure it will be for our benefit if we discuss this out. Because, end of the day, all we are trying to do, _is protect you, Misty_."

The way he said those words, the way his eyes softened when he met her gaze, and the way he stood shield for her against Gary and Lorelei, touched something deep within Misty, and all her impatience effervesced again. With the sigh of breath that she released, all her weakness and stress returned to her limbs and she dropped back on the bed.

"Before we talk," Misty said quietly, her voice bordering on the edge of pleading her request, "please, put me through to Lan. I must talk to him first."

"I'm afraid I cant," said Lorelei solemnly. "I just spoke with him. Ash's match has just begun. There's no way he can answer a call now – however urgent it may be."

Misty hung her head. Who was she to turn to now? She had hoped she could ask Lance to let her talk to Drake, since, obviously Drake was in on Jason's plan. And although she didn't know how much he knew, she was sure that he had to have been privy to a fairly large amount of information.

"Is it that important for you to be with Jason?" Gary's quiet, grim voice drew her attention. "tell me Misty, is it important enough to risk us being caught by Giovanni's men?"

Misty looked away. Of course the reason was important enough! But she wasn't a cold blooded assassin ready to sacrifice the people risking their lives for her.

"AS long as Jason understands, we can get away with Giovanni never knowing something like this happened," she said firmly. "And I'm sure _Jason will understand_. He's not your enemy, Gary! Neither Jason nor Silver have anything against us! They haven't done anything wrong!" She grabbed Gary's hands. "Please, Gary! All they've ever wanted to do was protect me! For their sakes, more than anything else, you must let me go back to them!"

"Have you any idea how he'll react if he knows I tricked him into leaving you unguarded so we could whisk you away?" Gary shook his head. "Believe it, Misty, telling Jason would only complicate things for us."

"I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary," said Misty. "Everything I've done within this past year, has always been for a reason. Everything that's happened to me has always been for a reason as well. Do you really believe that I enjoy being held there?"

"Stand back, Gary," Lorelei snapped. "Misty – you either come clean, like Tracy said, or we just ignore all this happened and resume our trip. Either way, you're losing precious time – so decide quickly."

Misty bit her lip. She knew Lorelei – had met her during Lily and Lan's engagement ceremony. Lorelei had been Lan's guest and they had been introduced. But that had been it. She wasn't particularly her friend, but she had guessed that Lorelei was important because Lance held her in high respect. From what she had heard from Lance and what she had seen for herself when she had met the woman earlier, Misty was sure of one thing – Lorelei was a person who didn't give in easily. She was fiercely loyal to Lance and she didn't trust Misty an inch.

"Let her talk," said Gary suddenly, surprising everyone. "I know my father and Jason have always wanted to protect her." When Misty looked at him in disbelief, he added, "Aunt Delia helped me catch up on a lot of history."

"I have my orders from lance," Lorelei stubbornly refused. "I'm afraid I cannot I allow that."

"Lorelei, please.."

"I'm sorry-"

Misty listened to their argument for several minutes before her impatience kick started her brain again and adrenaline rushed through her body. That was it, she had had enough. She pushed herself to her feet and glared at the three surprised people before her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she snapped at them, her rage building.

"Why you…"

She didn't let Lorelei complete. "I need to talk to him, now."

"I cant," came Lorelei's flat reply. "I cant deviate from orders. And I don't trust anyone who's got anything to do with Giovanni."

She was the Water Goddess, dammit! These people had no right to stop her when she was trying her level best to save their asses!

"Fine." Misty sighed. "You leave me no other choice."

She sat down on the floor, crossed-legged and closed her eyes in meditation. After her meeting with the Earth Goddess, she felt a new awareness within her, as if an invisible chord was touched – a chord that made her feel different from within – as if she was more aware of a higher power, of a newer connection.

"What are you doing?" Tracey's anxious voice reached her. "Misty?"

"You said you wanted me to explain – I cannot," said Misty calmly. "Sit down, everyone…. I cant explain this…. You wouldn't understand. All I can do is show you…" She had her plan – there was no way she could have survived as a gym leader if she couldn't come up with foolproof spontaneous plans to get some work done.

As the three of them exchanged confused glances, Misty smiled feeling serene once again. Her plan would work just fine.

"This is my memory, my dear friends; understand it, if you can..."

And reaching out to the other three minds around her, she channeled _that_ particular memory into them.

…

Before he knew it, Gary had the weird sense of something pressing against his consciousness. Less than moment later, his mind was filled with another presence, which dominated his thoughts. Then the presence stopped probing and instead, started placing memories before his mental eye.

_A dark room with an open ceiling; the stars were twinkling high above. Eight figures in gray silhouettes sat around a shallow pool of water – four men and four women. _

"_Has everyone memorized their guidebooks?" asked the large, dark complexioned man._

"_Yes," came the clear answer. _

"_The date and time?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Any final questions?"_

"_No."_

"_Then, let the ceremony begin."_

_The woman with long tresses arose from her seat and stepped into the pool. Sitting down in chest deep water, she took a deep breath, closed her brilliant blue eyes and lowered herself into the pool. Slowly, her legs and arms spread wide, her long hair sprawled, with just her face above the water surface she began to float. _

_Her chest rose and fell, the material of her flimsy clothing billowing close to her skin. And then she dipped her head underneath the surface. There was no struggle on her face, her eyes were calm. She opened her eyes –_

_And the pool came alive with eerie blue light, like sunlight filtering through clear ocean water!_

_Straightening up, she sat cross-legged in the pool and held out her arms, beckoning the others._

"_You have breathed life?" asked the dark man who had spoken earlier._

_In reply, she nodded once, slowly. _

_The people gathered around the pool spoke to each other in hushed whispers for several moments. Then, another woman, taller and curvier than the rest, stepped forward._

"_I am next." She lowered herself into the water and placed her head on the lap of the blue-eyed woman. Several seconds passed with her face underwater and their eyes closed. Then she suddenly opened her sparkling green eyes – a split second before she disappeared from sight._

_A hushed silence fell over the group as the next person, a lean man with thick locks of hair stepped into the pool. He rested his head on her lap underwater for several seconds before disappearing like the green-eyed woman. His eyes were the color of solidified wind._

_Next was a thin, tall woman, with short dark hair. Her eyes were deep purple._

_She was followed by a heavy set man. He had eyes of liquid gold._

_Then was a woman of exquisite beauty and long tresses of light hair. Her eyes were pure white in color, like liquefied light._

_The dark complexioned man with eyes of solid black followed her. _

_Finally, came the man who had addressed them all before. Before he rested his head on her lap, he spoke to her. "Everyone has been programmed to forget everything, except the date and the time. But to tamper with your memory would be like tampering with the very lock on the doorway we should need to get back home," he said. "Therefore, I can only request you to lock away this part of your memory somewhere you won't stumble on accidentally. Keep it somewhere you wont find unless you go looking for it."_

_The woman stared back at him. "But you will not forget anything."_

"_Someone must remember the key to the door. We cant all forget, or else this journey would be a waste."_

"_I didn't trust you then," she said flatly, "I don't trust you now."_

"_But you still took my hand when I offered it," he replied back, his voice dipping with amusement. "And you will still follow the guide when the time comes for you to act."_

"_I have been bestowed with the responsibility of breathing life. I am the Mother of all Creation. I am answerable to no one – most definitely never to You." Her glare flattened to indifference. "When the time comes, I shall adopt the course of action I feel best."_

"_Very well…" His voice tainted with sarcasm, he rested his head on her lap._

"_Until we meet again…" she closed her eyes, "..Death…"_

_When he had disappeared, she lay back on the pool and closed her eyes, ready to disappear, when –_

"_TAKE ME WITH YOU!" that familiar voice came out of nowhere. "MOM! MOMMY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_And before she could open her eyes, there was a splash in the pool of water –_

_A child of five or six – a boy with messy dark hair and eyes – threw himself at her._

"_The place I am going to is not a place suitable to live in!" She cried, scooping him into her arms, trying to push him out of the water. "You must stay here! I'll be back before you know it!"_

_But the boy refused to budge. He held on to her body with his small arms, wrapped tightly around her. And he was crying. "Dad said the same thing!" he sobbed. "And he never came back! I am not letting you go!"_

_She gave up struggling and instead, wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her heart, his head tucked under her chin. She knew she wouldn't see him ever again – and if she did, he wouldn't recognize her. She wanted to treasure ever touch and feel of his little body. "Okay, I understand…" she said softly. "I will take you with me, but I must leave you someplace safe, at a different time and place from where I must go. You will still have to be away from me, sweetheart… Do you still want to come?"_

_In reply, he buried his face in her chest and his arms tightened around her. "I don't want to be all alone here! I hate this place!"_

"_Me too, sweetheart, me too…" She kissed his forehead and held his gaze for several long minutes. "I know Daddy never came back, I know Mommy never came back either… and now, I must leave you as well… But there's something you should never forget, kiddo…" she whispered even as her eyes filled with tears, "…all three of us have always loved you. You have always been most dear to our heart."_

_She hugged him again. "I promise you, love, that someday, in the future, you'll see me again." It shouldn't matter that he wouldn't recognize her. Maybe she could come up with something at that time. By that time, she would have known enough._

"_I will?"_

"_Yes, you will." She lay back in the water, with the little boy still in her embrace. "I promise… Fare well, until then…" She feasted her eyes on him for a moment longer before closing them. "…my little one…"_

_The pool of water lit up one last time before the light along with its occupants disappeared, leaving nothing, but darkness behind; a shadow of their existence._

Gary's eyes suddenly rolled back to focus, as the mental images cleared and reality glared back at him. "_What the hell…?_" He saw Tracey and Lorelei looking just as spaced out as he was.

"What the hell was all that?" Lorelei demanded as she snapped back to the present.

Tracey looked confused.. "Did you two see all that too?"

It was only then that Gary noticed what was missing –

Misty was nowhere to be seen!

And the three of them were sitting on the floor with their hands bound behind their backs!

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HI EVERYONE!

I know its been a long long time since I updated. Frankly, I've been so busy that I didn't find time to write at all. My academic course is coming to an end in December so there are a lot of assignments pending… And then I am also doing an internship – working on a 3d animated movie with a production house.

So long story short, I haven't found the time to sit back and write in a long while.

I know I was supposed to write about Ash's battle in detail – my dearest friends following this story – also helped me out with planning the battle strategy. But then, try as I might, I couldn't do justice to that battle – so for now, I have decided to just let it be; which is why I skipped it in this chapter. Maybe when I find time again, I'll come across something that will inspire me to write the battle scene. :D

If you guys have any good suggestions, feel free to let me know every kind of review is welcome ^_^

Lots of love,

Mist7.

p.s. If you can guess who that child is, do mention it in your review :D Let me see how many people get this right ;)

**Guest reviewer =**

**Hi **** you had pointed out in your review that there is only Gary x Misty in these chapters. Although you do have a point, Ash is stuck somewhere else, with no way of getting back to Misty anytime soon. When I started writing this story, the theme was a story with Misty x Ash while I explored all the loopholes in the anime and tried to fill them up in a seemingly possible story. **

**I am sure you must have noticed that, despite the fact that Ash and Misty are separated by more things than distance and time, he has remained true to her and she has remained true to him. So I guess, even if there are quite a few tender moments with Gary and Misty, she has made it pretty clear that they are not meant to be.**

**Thanks for brining this point out though – I am sure many other readers must have also thought on similar lines. Hopefully, this answer should satisfy your query. ^_^**

TsukiyoTenshi = Thanks for reviewing! :D Hope you liked this above chapter and hopefully, you'll like the way it ends ^_^ Although, I'm sorry I cant promise when I'll update again….

Yorkin =

^_^ It's always fun to read your review! Like my other usual reviewer, you have always pointed out my shortcomings, the little confusing messes in the storyline and you've always encouraged me to write better, right from the time I started posting this story on fanfiction For all that, Thanks a million!

**So the sudden twist in the story threw you off? :D I wonder what this chapter did then! ;)**

**About the final battle where winning of losing would revolve around Misty's love…. You'll just have to wait and see. All I can tell you is that true love happens only once – the rest are crushes, or loves that we cant name, but which soon morph into something completely different. I see this concept of love as described in Stephenie Meyer's books: you can love a person and care for him/her with all your heart. But then sometime, one day in your life, you'll just find that person you'll imprint on – and when compared to that imprinting, every other love and care you've had for other people seems different from the true love you imagined it to be.**

**^_^ Well, I am waiting for your review, so reply whenever you find time. I want to know what you have to say about this new little revelation in this chapter. I wonder if you can guess right :D**

**Taylan = Another reviewer who has stuck to me right from the beginning of my story **** A million thanks for all those wonderful reviews and plot discussions ^_^**

**But now, I must scold you for slacking off! I hope you have finished reading the previous chapter. I am waiting for two reviews from you now. There's no way I am letting you off the hook. ;)**

**Review ASAP or else…..! (I cant wait to read your review)**

SmilingHidesMyTears = thanks for reviewing! I love Gary too – I didn't really like him before. But then I read a fanfic centered around Gary, about how he could be such a nice guy, behind the mask of all that arrogance. So I decided to make him the good guy here too ;) However, I still have a special place for Ash in my heart. So you'll just have to read till the end to find out who she ends up with. (I don't think its too much of a suspense. What do you think?) ^_^

Camille = :D I am glad you liked this story. But to read it continuously for 3 days! WOW! I'm honored! I hope you liked this new chapter and how the story is taking its turn. If I had my way, I would sit down and complete it at once. But then…time and balancing my other life is a big difficulty. Everyone has their priorities, right? Academics always have to come first :D

Do review when you find time. I'll be waiting ^_^

Pinkbubble13 = ^_^ Great to know that you enjoy reading my story! I'd love to know your feedback on this chapter. I really want to know how you find this new twist to the story. ^_^ Thanks a bunch!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

Misty stole a backward glance from the pilot's seat, at the three tied up occupants of the small cabin. Even though she felt a little guilty for tying up her own friends, she couldn't help that little bubble of triumph in her heart. She hadnt lost her touch after all. It helped her connect with some part of her previous, _normal_ life, which had been suddenly torn off its prescribed course

So many changes in such short a time… So many new memories that flooded her heart with overwhelming emotions… the memories that were so new and yet, so old…

She sighed. It was difficult enough coming to terms with the prophecy and her fate and all… but this? This was a whole different scenario altogether! And to add the icing on the cake, her other self had stopped talking to her completely – like she had _never existed_ in the first place! And without the voice's smart-ass chatter, her head felt weirdly empty.

_Maybe it was all psychological…_ thought Misty, as she stared at the endless sky before her, _Maybe that was the mechanism working its part – my way of locking my memory away without tampering with it…_ It seemed plausible enough to her. After all, her other self had, very conveniently explained that she remembered nothing of her past, or for her reason to use Misty's body. _And I started hearing her voice in my head only after I read about the Prophecy in Daddy's letter….!_

She seriously doubted her own sanity now. If she had imagined the voice in her head, what was there to prove that the memories that came flooding to her now, after her little chat with the Earth Guardian, were real? For all she knew she could be hallucinating the whole thing.

There was only one way to know for sure – Jason was the key. He was the only person connecting her to that past – or future – whatever it was. He was the only person she could trust.

Pushing the troublesome thoughts away, she reached for the cell phone she had nicked from Gary's pocket and dialed Jason's number. In those little moments she had taken to probe Gary's mind, before she had distracted them with a fragment of her memory, she had found out enough about everything Gary had done so far, including the visit to Glow and the discussion with Delia. From her little probe in Lorelei's mind, she had found out about the Supreme League and Lance's plans. She felt bad for Tracey – and mad at Gary – to have dragged Trace into this whole mess.

Misty still felt unsure about her feelings for Jason – she had liked him at first glance, felt completely at home with him even though she had been his prisoner. She had sensed a deeper emotion flowing within her, a stronger feeling of wanting to care and love. It had felt weird and dumb then – and she had shrugged it off as just a fascination, because the Ash she loved so much was his son and looked way too much like him.

But now she _remembered_ the truth and felt _weirder_. Her mind's eyes associated his name with the image of that child she had doted upon, the newborn she had carried in her arms – the baby who loved to press wet kisses to her face! And even though she struggled, she was finding it rather difficult to associate that _gurgling little baby_ with the brooding, handsome man who was old enough to be her father!

"_Who is this?" _came Jason's quiet voice through the speaker. Something about the tone told her that something was bothering him.

"Jason," she spoke solemnly, even as her heart hammered against her ribs. "Its me."

"WHOSE NUMBER ARE YOU USING!?"

"Its Gary's number and you _don't have to shout_ – I can hear you clear enough."

"You're with Gary!?" He definitely didn't sound happy about that thought.

"More like, he's with me right now…" said Misty, as a small smile started to take root within her. "But, putting all that aside, we need to talk. There's something… I have to tell you – about us – about myself…" _Damn. _Couldn't she even talk to him without stammering so much? "I want to see you _now_, Jason – _right now_."

"What is it about?"

"I cant tell you anymore over the phone. Meet me in person."

"Where?"

"I am headed towards Whispering Souls – ETA 28 minutes."

"Whispering…souls? – ah! I got it!"

"Hurry, Jason, I'll be waiting for you."

There was a minute's silence. "Would you mind if I brought guests?"

"I can hardly say no to a family reunion, can I?" Misty smiled now, in spite of the muddle she was in. "Its about time everyone knew the truth…"

"ETA – 40 minutes. Stay safe."

"I will."

She disconnected the call and turned to look at the trio. They were glaring at her now. Misty pushed her smile back in place.

"I'm sorry I had to tie you up," she said, walking over to them. "But I cant risk letting you do something harebrained again."

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS ABOUT, MISTY!?" Gary demanded in a foul mood. "Are you even going to tell us what's happening? I mean – We worked so hard to get Jason away from you and you just _called him right back_!"

"Yes, I want answers too," said Lorelei sounding mighty pissed. "You owe me so much for all the effort I've put to find out about you." Misty seriously suspected that her reason for being pissed was more because of the fact that another woman had managed to best her, rather than the hard work she had put in under Lance's orders.

"All in good time, Gary, Lorelei…" she turned to Tracey. "I am so sorry you got dragged into this mess, Trace. I apologize for putting you through this."

Tracey's steadfast gaze held hers for a several moments. "I'll admit I don't understand a thing of what's happening and that I am _mighty curious_ about it. But unlike these two here, I've known you for a long time now, Mist. I am not saying I know everything about you or that I understand you perfectly – just that we have been good friends for a good many years now. I mourned for you back then, Mist, and if there's anything I can do to stop that from happening again, I'll do it with pleasure."

"Oh, Trace…"

"What I mean is, you don't have to explain anything _right_ _now_ – you are my friend and I trust you – with my soul. So whatever it is that I've been dragged into, I don't mind, because I know that just as I watch out for you, you do for me." Tracey smiled at her. "Ease up, guys. We aren't facing any real threat here. This is _our Misty_, for heaven's sake! She is the kind of woman who'll beat you to a pulp and then nurse you back to health! And the other person in this mess is your _Uncle_! They are both _family_!"

Gary scowled. "Some family they are… keeping so many secrets…"

Tracey shook his head. "They did what they did to protect you in their own way, pal."

"As far as I can see, she's still holding us captive," he grumbled again.

"But, she has healed you, you idiot. Somebody get him a mirror!" Tracey threw back his head and laughed. "I am amazed, Misty…whoa! I never thought I'd live to see a miracle like this…. You are the Legendary Mermaid, aren't you?"

Misty just smiled. Of course she had healed Gary. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him scarred so shabbily for something that shouldn't have happened in the first place. She had healed him – the skin had closed flawlessly; the scars remained, but pale, thin lines on his skin, only barely noticeable. She had left the scars alone – scars received in an attempt to protect someone loved dearly were hardly ever viewed as scars by the men who bore them; no, such scars were decorations they wore with pride, like the decorations on the uniform of brave soldiers.

"That thing you showed us…" said Gary slowly. "What was it? A dream? A memory? That woman who breathed life…. That was you…."

"I look nothing like her." Misty replied, stalling for time. She couldn't explain it all to them – after all, it wasn't a theory someone could debate on or make another person understand. They were her memories, all of them way too complex and strong to be put into mere words. All she could do was show them more of it – but then they would only end up asking more questions.

And before she answered any questions or relieved those memories again, she needed someone to support her – and that's where Jason came in.

Before someone could ask another question, she asked one herself. "Hey, I haven't eaten in a very long time…" she flashed them a sheepish grin. "My stomach's grumbling. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat here, by any chance, would you?"

Tracey grinned at her. "All that food you eat…you're lucky you don't gain weight."

Misty made a face. "I don't eat _that_ much."

"Oh yes, you hog food like you've never seen it before!" he said, looking at his other two companions. "I am sure Gary knows about all that, don't you Gary? – By the way, the food is in that cabinet behind you." He winked at misty and turned to Lorelei. "And Gary _should_ know – she is his girlfriend."

Misty stiffened and Gary scowled.

"Ex-girlfriend," Gary said through gritted teeth.

Tracey looked mortified and Misty couldn't help but wonder if he was pretending, just to keep the clock ticking. He seemed to have understood what she desperately wanted to do.

"NO WAY!" he cried. "This is no reason to break up!"

"Shut up, will you?"

Tracey refused to budge. "Not fair, man! I even gave you the best sketch I made! You cant take that from me and then tell me you two broke up!"

"Take it back when we get home." Gary looked away, the scowl etched deeper into his face.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM!?" Tracey turned to Lorelei, looking horrified. "Come on, Lorelei, tell him that couples don't break up over silly things like this!"

Misty smiled inwardly as she watched Lorelei roll her eyes.

"Whatever you three do, just leave me out of it…" she said, looking away, muttering, "…stupid outer space aliens….complete weirdos…."

"Gary!"

"Trace – I said SHUT UP! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" And then Gary sighed. "Wake me up when we arrive at our destination… Whispering Souls or whatever that place is… I might as well catch up on my sleep…" He threw Misty one look of pure anger. "… Since I've lost enough sleep on someone who cant even show gratitude…"

Misty's insides squirmed under his hurtful stare and she desperately tried to remember if she had thanked him or not. With so many memories racking her brains and tiring her nerves, she decided that she probably hadn't. Of course, she should have said something – she should say something now! Misty just let the matter drop. Once she finished discussing it over with Jason, everyone involved would be told the truth anyway. If what she suspected happened to be true, then she would need as many people in her confidence as possible.

Lorelei shut her eyes and pretended to sleep, as did Gary. Tracey greeted her with a smile.

"Is this ok?" he mouthed soundlessly.

Misty nodded, replying with a silent "Thank you."

"Anytime," he mouthed again. "What are friends for?"

Misty brushed away the tear that broke free, before it cascaded down her cheek.

"I think I might snooze as well…" he announced out loud. "You should get some rest too, Misty. You don't have to worry about one of us sneaking free to reset the destination."

Misty's grin widened. "Well, just to be on the safer side, I've kinda fiddled around with its programming, Trace," she told him, looking and feeling rather proud of her accomplishment. "So, you see, this bird will only fly to Whispering Souls. Once we get there, we'll have to dump this thing."

Both Lorelei and Gary snapped back awake, looking stunned.

"Oh come on!" Misty made a face. "Honestly, Gary, do you really think I'm _that_ dumb? Give me some credit, guys. Of course I think through things…"

"And making our transport _useless_ is the handiwork of a _genius_?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"We'll find something else… Its not like we'll be marooned in the middle of_ nowhere_…" she replied carelessly. "So, why don't you guys snooze? I'll dig into some food until we reach…"

Even as she reached for the cabinet door, her thoughts travelled back to the dark haired trainer she loved with her soul. It had been so long since she had seen him… and for some weird reason, this separation felt even greater and longer than all those years of no contact with him. And it was far more painful.

And now, he would probably be battling his second match into the League, aiming only to win. To see him win was her dream – _had been_ her dream since forever. She yearned to take her seat amongst the other judges and watch him let loose, from up there.

More than that, she yearned for the comfort of his presence, even his stupid arrogance! He would be the only other person who would understand and live with her weirdness. _Like father, like son._ She longed to return back to her carefree days of training. Life had been so much simpler then. The only problems she had to worry about were putting up with her sisters and concentrate on catching water Pokémon.

_So much for the novelty of growing past teenage_…

_Ash…._

However, that dream would have to wait.

For now, she had unfinished business to take care of.

…

Lily knocked at the door before walking into Misty's bedroom. "Mr. Windstorm…?" She set the tray of food on the bedside table. "I brought you some dinner."

Gale sat at the writing desk, typing away at his laptop. She noticed a small device attached to the laptop – one of the bugs they had discovered in the room.

"Thank you for the concern, Miss Williams," he replied without turning around.

Lily had the strangest sense that she was being dismissed carelessly, in her own house. But she bit back the sarcasm and instead concentrated on her task at hand.

"Um… Mr. Windstorm…" she started, softly, hesitating. "May I speak with you for a couple of minutes?"

"It is your home…"

Lily reddened. "No – I mean… there is something I want to understand – and I think, you are the only one who's capable of helping me out."

Gale shut the laptop and swiveled around in the comfortable chair to face her. "Does this concern Lance's past?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'm afraid, I must refuse."

"But-"

"Its something I prefer not to talk about. Its better to leave the past in the past, Miss Williams." He turned to resume his work again.

Lily took a step forward. "I'm going to _marry_ that man, Mr. Windstorm!" she urged. "But there are times, when he seems so lost, so far away from me… like there's this huge emptiness within him he never wants to talk about. The more I try to reach out to him, the farther he seems to slip away!"

Gale slowly met her tear filled gaze. "If he has chosen not to let you into _that _memory of his life, then that is his decision to keep, Lily. You must respect that."

"All he's told me is that it involved your daughter – and that he _screwed up big time_ – that he spends every breathing moment repenting his actions…" Lily dabbed her nose with her handkerchief. "Tell me, Mr. Windstorm, how can I be happy with him if he wont let me into his world? How can I be a good wife, if I don't understand what hurts him most and what doesn't?" she slumped down on the bed. "How can I trust him, if he wont trust me? Isnt that what being married is all about? Loving and trusting and sharing joy and grief alike?"

"Have you ever heard of saying, 'Curiosity killed the Meowth?" Gale said gruffly. "Listen to this old man's advice. Forget you ever heard about this from him. Two people living with guilt and grief is bad enough, without having to make you suffer along with us too. Personally, I have no quarrel against you or your sisters. The only person I blame for my misfortune is Lance – and now, finally, I'm making him pay for what he did." He shook his head. "You want to know the whole story, ask him after you're married. Men are like that…. They trust their wives with all their worries; they confess things to them they would never confess to their girlfriends and fiancées." He resumed his work on his laptop. "In the meanwhile, you should take a pill or two, watch a comedy and get some sleep. Don't worry about unnecessary things."

"I wont be able to…"

"Well, then, maybe I should reveal some good news so that you can sleep thinking about it," said Gale, his voice, softening. "I have managed to crack the security code, Lily. In an hour or so, I should have downloaded every video file recorded using these cameras."

Lily's mood didn't brighten up much, but it helped her get over the gloom. "Have you found who did this?"

"Not yet… I'm still working on that…. I should have all the intel by early dawn."

"Thank you, Mr. Windstorm…."

"Thank me after this information turns out useful. For now, just get some rest. Tomorrow morning, you girls can watch the surveillance tapes and find out why they have been taped in the first place."

"And about that thing you told us earlier – about Jason being our legal guardian? Is it true?"

Gale nodded. "It is. Your father had many secrets, but this wasn't one of them – Jason was one of his closest friends."

"So why is it that they never contacted us, or even tried to let us know?"

"I have no idea… You need to talk to Delia to know the answer to that particular question."

Lily sighed and left; her heart heavy and her mind uneasy. If nothing else, Gale's refusal to tell her anything only worried her more. She wished she could talk it out with someone – Violet and Daisy were a no go – they would only worry about her – and probably dislike Lance for making her feel this way. It had taken her a lot of effort and too many threats and convincing to get them to accept Lance in the first place; and now, she didn't want to risk them pushing him away.

Alone in her room, she stepped into the shower, her thoughts revolving around him. It had happened several months ago – long before news of the Supreme League, few days before her engagement to him. They had been holidaying that weekend – he had insisted her on going somewhere remote and private, safe from the media glares. And so they had escaped to a remote, rarely visited hill station – right in the heart of the mountains. Some colleague of Lance's had a comfortable cottage there – surrounded by acres and acres of private property, and its own helipad, so it had been the ideal get-away-from-the-world location.

They had flown there separately, secretly, making sure they didn't attract the media's attention. She had found the place as magical as Lance had promised it would be. The following evening, after a lovely picnic dinner under the sparkling sky, they were sitting at the edge of the pool, their toes skimming the water.

He had started the conversation casually, encouraging her to talk about her childhood, her friends at university, her career as a gym leader and then as a singer – even about all her _boyfriends_ _(and she had had quite a few of them!_). She had told him everything – confessed everything about herself, including about the crushing on him long before she had met him personally, without giving it a second thought. She trusted him that much.

And then he had told her about his past – about his childhood as an orphan, his friends, his university life, how he ended up bagging his current job, such simple casual things. And she had asked him about the women in his life.

"_There was only one woman in my life," _he had told her grimly, in a tone that suggested that he was uncertain of sharing this information with her. _"I've known her ever since I can remember…"_

Lily had felt a little jealous, and had asked him about her.

"_She's the daughter of my old mentor,"_ he had told her.

"_And?" _she had pressed.

"_And I loved her."_

Lily had felt deflated her. After all, what woman liked hearing her boyfriend say that the only woman in his life he loved was someone else?

"_But then, I screwed up big time,"_ he had told her.

Lily had waited.

"_One wrong decision and I lost everything," _he had confessed, reaching for her hand. _"If I could, I would rewind time to make it right. In all these years that's the only thing I've done that I've regretted."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I made the mistake of letting her father trust me with her safety." _His expression had turned so serious and his face so pale and haggard that she had been alarmed.

"_What happened?"_

"_The worst thing that could ever happen to her…."_ He had then gotten up abruptly and headed towards the wilderness without another word.

Lily had gone to bed alone that night, worrying about him and what he could have done to this woman he had loved. Next morning, she had found that he still hadnt returned. When she had gone downstairs to the kitchen, she had found him curled on living room couch, fast asleep. When he had woken up past afternoon, he had sought her out in the front garden and held the small box in his palm.

"_I am not as nice as you think, Lily" he had said, "I might be a good agent, working on my own, but I am not good with responsibilities. Maybe its because I grew up alone… maybe its because I haven't ever experienced the responsibilities that come with looking after someone."_

"_Lan…"_

"_Really, I've tried….tried to handle things … But… after what I did to her… I cant trust myself with anyone's responsibility – I am not capable enough to protect them…"_

"_That's not true…"_

"_Its difficult living with that one mistake, Lily…. I wont be able to live if I let myself make another one… And I already love you far too much to risk getting you hurt!"_

"_So you want to break up with me?"_

"_Someone like me who runs away from responsibilities might not make a good husband or a good father… but if you are willing to teach me…" He had held out the ring to her. "I leave the decision to you, Lily. Whatever you choose, think it through carefully. You don't have to give me an answer now. Take your time to think about it." He had placed the ring in her palm. "If you're crazy enough to accept my proposal, wear it. If you're sane enough to leave me, you still don't have to return it. Keep it as a parting gift."_

_He had turned away from her, ready to walk away. At that moment, Lily had considered just one thing – the comparison between her life without him and her life with him – and in that split-second she had made a decision. She would rather die than live without him._

"_I accept," she had told him. "Lan, marry me!"_

"_Lily… think again, think carefully."_

"_I don't need to! I just want to spend my life chained to you!"_

"_You're not thinking…"_

"_It will be alright." She had hugged him. "How to be a good husband… a good father…. I don't know how to be a good wife or a good mother either! We'll learn it together with time, Lan. You cant throw away what we have now, by worrying about what might happen in the future…"_

"_You're a fool…" He had muttered, but he had had tears in his eyes…_

Not long after, she had announced their engagement to her family. Then things had proceeded to how they stood today. Since that evening, to present day, Lance had never again spoken of that incident, or what he had actually done, or what had exactly happened to make him feel so guilty.

And she had told no one about it – not even her sisters.

As the warm scented water washed her body down, she tried to come to terms with her own thoughts. It wasn't like she didn't trust him anymore, or if she had second thoughts about being married to him. what she was worried about, was the emptiness within him. she knew that he put in a great effort to conceal it, but she knew it was there. She knew when his smile was real and when it was forced. And she wanted to pull it out by the roots before it hurt him anymore.

Things had been smooth enough before, but with all the conspiracy surrounding Misty, that haunted, defeated look in his eyes had become way too prominent for her to dismiss. In spite of the fact that he had handled responsibility so well in these last few days, keeping them all calm and sane in a panic situation, she had the distinct notion that he still blamed himself for getting Misty into the whole mess.

All Lily wanted to do, was help him. And to help him, she had to know what troubled him. But how was she going to find out if no one told her anything?

…

Jason breathed deeply as he peeked into the tunnel that led into the belly of the mountain from its peak. He knew the location, he knew about its history, but this was his first time seeing it up close, in person.

With the solitary mountain peak poking its head out into the air right at the centre of the vast flat marshland that stretched far into the horizon in all directions, the landscape cut an eerie look. There were no accessible paths from the surrounding areas to the mountain through the marshes. The mist from the sea rose half way up to the peak, shrouding the area in shimmering dust. The marshes looked just as fascinating, utterly still and smooth, with a glimmer here and there as it caught the feeble rays of the sun filtering through the mist.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Delia's head peeked over his shoulder. "You didn't read her wrong?"

"It has to be it. What are the odds that someone else picked up this very day to come hiking here and _crash landed_ their transport?" Jason turned to his two female companions. "Listen to the wind… do you hear it?"

Kiyora and Delia cocked their heads to one side, their ears searching.

"It has a kind of rhythm to it," Delia observed, exchanging a glance with Kiyora. "Like it's a tune of some sort…."

And sure enough, it was. It sounded like someone playing a simple wooden flute – the same tune, light and cheerful, being played over and over again.

"This place is a temple to the Wind Spirit, isn't it?" said Kiyora thoughtfully. "I remember reading about the legend surrounding this place…"

Delia raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't I heard this one before?"

"Its not so much a legend, as it is a report from a researcher who stumbled upon this place a couple of centuries ago," Jason explained. "He made notes of the peculiar landscape of this area, its unpredictable weather and the miraculous sound that can be heard only up here. This tune the wind creates… it changes with the passing of every hour. Its nothing short of a miracle."

"Yes….usually, the sound of the wind is caused because of the wind currents echoing off different obstructions in their paths. But this place… for the wind to change its direction every hour and produce the same rhythm particular to each hour every day is freakishly awesome!" Kiyora gushed, a big grin on her face, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Delia smiled at the younger woman. "It sure is miraculous… especially, when you compare its melody to the gray landscape around it…. Nothing could look more out of place…."

"But this isn't the reason why we call this place Whispers of the Soul," Jason said. "Its not a name widely known, even in the researching and archaeology world. You'll probably recognize it by its other, simpler name – Catacombs of Mt. Heireira." When Delia's eyes widened in recognition, he continued, "So, the real deal about this place is not the miracle orchestra surrounding the peak, but the symphony of sounds within its massive underground tunnel work."

"This place was a mine, wasn't it? Then they shut it down because the temperature within was getting far too heated for men to work down there?" asked Delia, frowning. "I don't remember all the details, but there was something about a live volcanic fissure or something down here…"

Jason shook his head. "Actually, that was not entirely true. Of course, the uppermost levels were tunneled to tap the rich mineral resources under our feet, but then, accidentally, they broke the barrier that opened up a different network of tunnels already burrowed within the ground, all of them filled with elaborate decorations on the tunnel walls. Their discovery led to quite a lot of speculation about this land's archaeological importance, about the possibility of a tomb or a temple existing beneath the network. A lot many archaeological teams went missing, and many more just ended up roaming in circles for days, before finally stumbling back out of the same place they had entered. To make matters worse, every time someone approached anywhere close to the second tunnel system, a blast of super hot air greeted you with open arms. Finally, the geologists and the archaeologists put their heads together and shut the place down, marking it 'DANGEROUS' and 'KEEP AWAY AT ALL COSTS'. The truth was hidden from everyone not associated with the project to keep the curious people away from suffering horrible deaths. As far as they were concerned, Heireira was a long lost, god-forsaken place, definitely not worth their efforts or money."

Delia chewed her lip. "So, why has Misty called us here? And, more importantly, where is she?"

Jason took a deep breath. "She left us a sign," he said and pointed to the few strands of bright hair tied around a stone icicle jutting out from the ceiling at the entrance of the tunnel. "She's somewhere within these tunnels. Come on, ladies, lets go."

He flicked his powerful flashlight on, feeling glad that he had had the sense to bring it along, and stepped into the tunnel. The tunnels were simple enough – rectangular walls with flat ceilings. At every fork or interval, he found Misty's sign that led them deeper and deeper into the mountain. Fifteen minutes later, they came across a wall, with a jagged wide hole in the middle – definitely the place where the new tunnels intersected with the old tunnel network.

Jason wiped the sweat from his brow. "She's in the old tunnels," he told the two women behind him. "She left another sign for us."

Delia sighed. "Then, lets just hurry up," she said, pushing past him to step through the wall. "The heat is killing me…"

"Delia! Wait!" He hurried after her after a glance at Kiyora. In spite of keeping away from such strenuous activities, both women in his little three-_man_-army seemed to be holding up well. He had been a bit afraid of Delia's heart condition, but the years of rest and simple life at Pallet seemed to have helped her. "Are you feeling alright, love?" asked when he caught up with her. "Its not too stressful for you, is it?"

Delia stopped and looked at him. "Surprisingly, I'm not stressed out at all. Actually, I think I'm feeling quite fine…"

"Are you sure?" He looked into those twinkling eyes and felt relieved at the brightness in them. "Maybe you want to sit down and rest for a bit? Damn… I've been away for far too long…. I'm so sorry, Delia! It completely slipped out of my mind."

She smiled back at him, her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay. I'm fine. And I'm not saying that just make you feel better. I'm really fine, Jas. I don't know how, but I'm feeling great." She looked over his shoulder and smiled at Kiyora. "So, lets hurry and find them, honey. Don't forget that Giovanni's going to send out search parties the moment he finds the two of you are missing from the Earth Shrine. Its been long enough since they pulled Misty out."

Jason sighed in reply and started walking, Delia and Kiyora close behind him. "I still cant believe you guys managed to hoodwink me…" he said crossly. "You still hide that devilish wit of yours behind all that _perfect-wife_ charm, don't you?"

She grinned at him in reply. "The kids needed someone to outthink you... I couldn't let them down… I had to know for sure what you were doing with her."

Jason made a face. After the phone call from Misty, on their way to Heireira, Delia had filled him and Kiyora on everything that had happened and whatever Gary had told her. In return, he had told them of the few days Misty had spent under his watchful eye. But with Misty out and free and still asking him to meet her, he had managed to convince the two women that he was _not the bad guy_. So, now, officially, he had been labeled '_the good guy'_ by his wife and things between them were going back to normal. Or so he hoped.

Well, she had wanted to ask him a great deal more, but there hadnt been time. He had, however, promised to answer all those questions soon. They also had loads to catch up on. The thought brought a smile – a genuine smile – to his face.

"Are these…?" Kiyora's small whisper broke through his thoughts. She was running a hand over the tunnel wall. "Are these ventilation holes…?"

Jason stopped short and pointed his flashlight to Kiyora's hand. The wall was full of tiny holes, hundreds of holes like some sort of insect-home. He whistled in surprise, and at once his voice echoed through the walls, sounding weird and frightening.

"Remind me never to bring our grandchildren here," Delia said, wincing at the echo of her own voice calling back from the depths of darkness.

Jason raised an eyebrow, even as he examined the holes carved into the wall. "Arent we a little young to be thinking about grandchildren?"

"Gary and Ash are all grown up," Delia said simply, while frowning at the ceiling. "It is a possibility – a very near-future possibility. By the way, the ceiling's full of those holes as well."

"Aw hell." He felt disgusted at the tiny holes. It reminded him of horrible things from his early life in archaeology. But he used that moment of silence to dwell on what Delia had told him. _Gary and Ash are all grown up._ He knew she hadnt meant it that way, but her words still cut deep. How much of his life had he missed out on? His son was a grown man, maybe still a little boyish, but an adult, nevertheless. And he hadnt been a part of his life – not since Ash had been old enough to tell him that he didn't want or need his father in his life.

"Um… Professor…?" Kiyora's timid voice cut into his thoughts again.

And this time, Jason was thankful for her interruption. Thinking about the mess his life was in wasn't going to help anyone now. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She sounded flustered when she replied, "Well…. These aren't those booby trapped holes, are they? Like the ones through which hot water or oil or some horrible poisonous insect or gas drops in and kills the intruders?"

Jason couldn't help smiling at her nervous face. "I thought so too at first… but now, I think…" He traced a pattern over the holes with his finger. "You see that? They aren't just arranged randomly. They have patterns on them if you look closely enough. Maybe that's what they are – simple air vents – only much smaller. They do add to the whispers in here… I'm sure that's the reason why our echoes sound so weird."

"How can you be so sure?" Delia asked raising her eyebrows. "The architect could just as well be counting on your stupidity and ignorance by hiding the traps behind confusing patterns."

Jason shrugged. "We've walked quite a distance from the entrance, love. And seeing that nothing gross and painful has rained on us yet, I'd like to hope that these are decorations."

"You'd _like_ to _hope_?" Delia rolled her eyes. "Arent archaeologists supposed to be more confident?"

Jason smirked, starting to walk again. "Kiyora?" he called over his shoulder. "Don't worry too much. I know its safe because Misty is somewhere down there and she wouldn't drag us here if it wasn't."

"Well, if you say so…" Kiyora giggled nervously. "But, you do realize, don't you, Professor, that you're walking ahead of us? You'd be the first to walk into a trap."

He laughed, his voice echoing a thousand-fold. "If that happens, you can grab Delia and run for the exit as fast as you can."

The tunnel ran perfectly straight for a couple more meters before it sharply curved to the right. Jason almost lost his balance at the sudden loss of floor, but he grabbed on to the smooth pillar close to him and steadied himself. His flashlight picked up stone stairs cut into the rock.

"Ladies," he turned to them. "Be careful and don't lose your balance. There are stairs ahead of us – we're going downstairs now." He gingerly stepped onto the first step. "And be careful – they are really steep, almost twice the height of what's normal. If you fall, you'll break your neck, so again, be _really careful_."

Since it was a pretty narrow tunnel, maintaining the balance wasn't too much of a problem. They hopped from stair to stair and slid down them wherever it was possible (when the stone steps were smooth enough to not hurt their butts), with both hands against the walls and their flashlights between their teeth.

"What is this business of visiting all the elemental shrines?" Delia asked, as she slid down a couple of stairs, landing securely in Jason's waiting arms. "I know you told me its just a psychological thing for Misty to meet her – family? But even if that were the case and it wasn't all that necessary, why did she choose to come here?"

"Yes, I've been wondering about that too, Profess-" Kiyora's sentence was cut off as Jason caught her deftly, breaking her clumsy slide down the last stair, her fall almost sending them both tumbling down the next flight of stairs.

"Whoa, careful there!" Jason steadied her and then drew back to look at her. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No – no! I'm sorry, Professor!"

Delia chuckled, studying her backside. "Oh dear, that sure wore your jeans out…" She patted her shoulder. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your back?"

Kiyora gingerly dusted down her backside. "I'm sure going to be sore for a couple of days…" she replied back in good humor. "But getting back to the point, why is Misty still at a shrine that was on Giovanni's list? She could have chosen a hundred other places that offer just as much secrecy and privacy from the world's eyes. Why Heireira of all the places?"

Jason's brow knitted thoughtfully. "You have a point… And I honestly don't know why. Maybe she found something of importance at the Earth Shrine and she is looking for something in here? My guess is as good as yours."

Delia chewed on her lip, as she followed Jason down the next flight of stairs. "Could it be that visiting the shrines one after the other is not just for psychological effect? Maybe it could be really important for her to visit every other Spirit?"

"Could be," said Kiyora. "All we can do is guess. And either way, if we don't wrap this up and leave soon enough, we might have Giovanni's men on our tail."

Jason nodded his head ruefully. "All the more, because, after getting Misty's message to rendezvous here, I told Silver to cover for the both of us." He sighed. "If anyone called, he was to say that Misty and I were visiting every other shrine through a secret medium of transport we had accidentally stumbled upon. OF course since its Misty with all that elemental mumbo-jumbo, Giovanni and the others would readily believe if I told them that she could spit gemstones every time she sneezed."

"So…"

"So Giovanni will calmly wait for me to contact him and when I don't, he'll simply fly his ass to every shrine on our list till he hits upon the right one."

"But he's got the League, so he cant leave the island…"

"I have known that man for more than a decade, Kiyora," Jason said grimly. "He will come. Its only a matter of time before he reaches here."

"Well, you and Misty can still stick to that cover story you cooked up," said Kiyora.

Jason paused, and looked from the anxious faces of his wife to the young woman beside her. "And how exactly do we explain the presence of five other people? He will have my hide for breaching the secrecy – in a most painful way, I assure you – but before me, he'll skin you both alive."

Delia winced, her horror mirrored by Kiyora.

"It's the truth, honey," he said gravely. "As much as I like to think that I work for a genius who is generous and good, it is merely a sham. With Giovanni, there's no evil or good – there is only power and strength – and in this world, he wields both. He hates to be thwarted and he would consider this little meeting as the ultimate war cry against him."

"Are you telling me you've worked for this man for all these years while just letting me believe he's all nice and good and genuine?" Delia asked, horrified. "How could you, Jason?"

"You heard about Kiyora's experience when she worked for us," Jason said simply. "My condition to him was clear, Delia – I would cooperate with everything he did, provided he let you and Ash alone. He is a man who will find loopholes in promises to use to his advantage, but he will never go against his own word – that's something he's proved over and over again. Don't think I don't know about all the times Ash got involved with Team Rocket or even directly with Giovanni – and that has happened more times than believable coincidences – but even if he had come close to hurting Ash, he never really would have. Intimidate and frighten? Yes. Hurt or kill? No."

"So, in letting us stay free, he still managed to hold you prisoner."

"In a way… but like she said, this job has its perks and despite everything, I couldn't abandon Misty, not when I had the freedom and the resources to freely work with for her. Giovanni allowed me that much – unlimited power and access to every resource known to mankind – and money was never a bother. Once you get used to being constantly watch, you even start enjoying your work!"

Delia glared at her husband. "You still don't like seeing him as the bad person, do you?"

"He's not really bad, Delia," Jason said gently. "He's selfish and conceited and there is something he wants _very desperately_. But you see, there's a difference. Conceit and greed are bad qualities – but you cant call someone evil just because of it."

Kiyora nibbled at her own lip now, as she followed Delia and Jason. "What I would like to know is... what does he want to desperately?"

In reply to her question, another voice, a livelier, brighter one, echoed through the cavern at the end of the stairs. "_Maybe I can tell you…_"

The voice came so suddenly that it startled all three of them into clinging to each other.

"You are late, Jason," Misty's chiding voice continued to echo. "Why don't you hurry down here, so we can finish talking before we run out of time?"

"Misty?" a grin spread across Jason's face, as relief washed over him. "Thank God!"

"Thank yourself. Do you know how boring it is to sit and wait and do nothing except stare at three people who wouldn't talk to you or even each other?"

Jason frowned, as he hurried into the large cavern at the base of the tunnel. "I'm not sure if I understand."

"Never mind. Just hurry – you're close enough."

"Where are you?"

"In the Grand Cavern – third one after the last flight of stairs."

And sure enough, her fiery hair was there, pulling his attention to it, like a beacon.

…

Gary felt his heart quicken when Jason walked into his field of vision, Delia and Kiyora – _Kiyora!? Great Mew! How on earth did she get mixed up into this mess?_

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that while Misty had relaxed seeing Jason Ketchum, Lorelei definitely hadnt. If anything she looked more poised to kill than to bolt.

Gary turned his attention to Delia. _What the hell is that man thinking?_ Gary had a good mind to launch himself on his uncle and pull his hair out. He was her husband wasn't he? Shouldn't he know that stress didn't mix well with Delia? How useless can a man get!?

And then his eyes picked up the swelling on her face –

Something within him snapped as he realized the cause for that swelling.

"_JAS_-"

"Let it go, Gary…" He felt Misty's arms around his middle, restraining him from throwing himself on his uncle and crash-tackling the man to the floor. "Its between your uncle and your aunt – none of your business."

Gary cursed. "That damned man hit her!"

Misty refused to budge. When she had skimmed through his thoughts, she had found out what Delia had planned to do to get Jason away from her. "He had a good reason to," she said firmly. "She scared the living daylight out of him. Have some compassion for the poor guy and give in with dignity. Behave like an adult, Gary."

"Some poor guy he is… dragging her all the way here…" Gary cursed again, but grudgingly gave in. "Why are you here, Aunt Delia?" he asked instead, straightening up. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not stressed? Or overworked? DO you need to lie dow-"

Delia smiled and shut him up by pulling him into an embrace. "My dear child, relax." She held him there for a couple of moments. "Enough with the dramatics, Gary. Relax. Cant you see that I'm fine and not in the slightest out of breath?"

As his surprise at her hug washed away, Gary calmed his mind and listened to what she was telling him. And sure enough, her heart was beating at a normal healthy rhythm.

"See? There's nothing to worry about." Delia smiled and patted his cheek. "AS for my face, I daresay, I deserved it."

Jason flushed a shade of scarlet embarrassment behind her. "And I've apologized over and over…"

Gary regarded his uncle with a frown. He had expected him to be more intimidating somehow…maybe even more sinister. He had expected a man like Giovanni – evil and easy to dislike. But not this! The man standing before him looked _ordinary_. Sure, he was immensely good looking and had an incredible charisma about him, but he was still ordinary. Like _my-aunt's-husband_ ordinary. That formidable and aloof personality he had imagined Jason to possess simply melted away in his presence.

He thought about everything Delia had told him about his uncle and seeing him now, standing amidst the little crowd looking as human and ordinary as the others, Gary wondered if, he too, had been too hasty in judging his uncle.

"No worries!" Misty's cheerful voice cut through his thoughts. "Its easily taken care of."

Gary watched speechlessly as Misty traced her index finger down Delia's cheek, the swelling disappearing under her touch.

"What do you think about my handiwork, Delia?" Misty asked, grinning at the older woman. "Pretty useful, no?"

"Totally," Delia agreed. "So you're the real deal, aren't you, my sweet?"

Misty's smile wavered for a moment. "Yes, I am."

"I cant say I'm too thrilled about it, my dear, but all the same, I'm glad you look no worse than when I last met you." She hugged Misty the way a mother would hug her daughter after a long separation and Gary felt a little envious. "Has this beast of a man been good to you, dear?"

Misty smirked and then winked at Jason. "Yes, he's been great." She stepped away from her and looked inquisitively at Kiyora.

Gary coughed. "She's Kiyora, my friend," he explained. "She helped me deciphering all those symbols in that prophecy." He felt awkward and wondered just how uncomfortable it was for his shy friend. "Well… Kiyora – this is, Misty… And I see that you have already met my uncle."

Jason sighed and sat down on the floor, cross-legged. "Well, its quite the family reunion I said it would be, isn't it, Kiyora?" he said heavily. "Come on, sit down everyone. Mentally, I'm exhausted. First Delia and now you, Misty… It is only so much an old man's nerves can handle in one day."

"Stop groaning like an old man," Misty chided him. "And don't tell me your nerves are wrought. I have quite a lot to tell you and you need to be strong and confident if you wish to survive the shock."

Gary wondered how on earth they had become such good buddies. Wasn't she supposed to be his captive? It was almost like she had known about his plan well before it had all happened. Although Drake had sworn not to have known anythingccx, had he lied to him and Professor Oak? Had he been the one to tell her that Jason planned a foolproof way of taking her away? If yes, why had she gone? He couldn't believe that she had volunteered to be a sacrifice. And yet, everything about her told him that she was more cooperative with Jason than she was with him. And apparently, Jason seemed to know far more about her and the prophecy bullshit than anyone else did.

He remembered Misty's reply, when he'd last asked her why she wasn't cooperative with him, even though he had risked so much to save her. _'I didn't ask to be rescued, Gary. There's a lot more happening than a simple prophecy and kidnapping at work. You have done your duty, and now I must do mine.'_ A very cryptic answer that didn't really answer any question he'd asked.

Kiyora sat down close beside him and unconsciously, he took her cold hands in his big, warm ones. Misty sat on his other side, directly facing Jason. Tracey sat beside her. Delia sat between Jason and Kiyora, leaning heavily against her husband, with her legs curled beneath her. Lorelei waited until everyone was seated before finally sitting down beside Tracey, her suspicious eyes glued to Jason.

"…_he's holding her hand…!" _

Gary heard his best friend's voice whispering in Misty's ear and scowled. Whose hand he held was none of their business.

But his anger turned to guilt when he heard her not-very-soft reply, _"He has only pretended to be my boyfriend to make Ash jealous, Trace. That is all it is."_

"_But he was so smitten-"_

"_I am sure he played his part well to perfection. We're just friends."_

"_He seemed happy enough to accept that sketch of yours I gave him.._

Gary forced himself to look away. Tracey's words haunted him. Was it true? Were they only friends? What had happened to that promise he'd made to himself, to convince her of his love and make her accept him? Heavens! He'd really believed he'd loved her – and seeing her cabin explode had nearly killed him with heartache. He thought about Ash's emptiness at the supposed funeral, that he didn't feel whole anymore because she was truly gone. Gary had been the only one at that time to keep a level head and believe that she was still alive. Even Lance – the leader of the Elite Four – had shattered. Was he so practical about all that because he didn't love her? And because he didn't really love her, he didn't care for her? No that was crap. He cared for her – he definitely did. To have spent so much time thinking about her, worrying for her – there was no way he didn't care for her.

"_Now is not the time for soul searching, Gary,"_ Misty breathed in his ear, making him jump. But then she continued loudly, addressing her audience. "Calm yourselves and try not to panic. All you have to do is sit and relax. I am going to show you some of my memories. I think, they'll answer most of your questions. Ready everyone?"

Jason stared gravely at her and nodded.

"Jason," she said very gently, as if she were addressing a child. "When you see my memories, please, don't panic, or you'll lose your mind."

"So these memories you're sharing with us… that's going make us go crazy?" Jason frowned at her.

"Not everyone, but there's a good chance you'll go crazy if you start panicking," she continued in the same kind voice. "please, Jason, try to just see it all as a story, or a movie."

Looking confused and somewhat nervous, his uncle nodded. "I'll try."

"Okay, here we go…." Misty closed her eyes.

And Gary felt darkness settling upon his vision.

…

Jason felt weird. Something about the way she'd told him to be careful just didn't seem right. Before he had time to think further, black filled his eyesight and light vanished. Then, just as slowly, his vision cleared.

…

Misty eased the memory into the minds of the audience, slowly, continuously. And even though she knew what it contained, she couldn't help the shudder that passed through her.

"…_Jewel…" The voice was sweet and gentle. It was a voice full of warmth. "Jewel… look who's come to see you…!"_

_Very slowly, she opened her eyes and beheld the most handsome face any eyes could have ever seen. She stared at him in confusion. He was her young, charming 'Handler', a man she had known from the very moment she'd first opened her eyes. Tall and lean with silky copper hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and light hazel eyes, he was always a sight to behold, even if he was dressed in simple jeans, a beige maroon turtleneck and a lab coat. But she saw him every day. What was so special about him today?_

_Her confusion turned into a smile when she saw the woman standing beside him. "Alaise!" She pushed herself into a sitting position and threw out her arms to embrace her pretty looking friend._

_Alaise gave her a one armed embrace, her other arm holding a bundle of something against her chest. "I know you're glad to see me, but I'm not the surprise," she told Jewel, her deep black eyes dancing, "Jewel, he is." She extended the bundle in her arms and placed it on her lap._

_Jewel gasped in awe and pleasure. Wrapped in a soft cloth, sleeping peacefully on her lap was something she had never seen before in person – a baby._

"_Your baby?" Jewel asked, almost in a trance._

_Alaise smiled. "Yes. I promised that you'd meet him, didn't I?"_

_It was only then that Jewel noticed the differences in her friend, from the last time since she'd seen her, about four weeks ago. Alaise's midnight black hair was sticking out untidily as usual, but she seemed to have lost weight. And her abdomen was flat again. She looked healthier than before. Slim and tall and beautiful, she matched her husband in every way._

_Jewel beamed at her. "A boy?"_

_She nodded. _

"_Can I touch him?" she asked uncertainly. Before this, she hadnt been allowed to so much as look at children. "I never knew babies are born so tiny…"_

_Alaise laughed. "They grow like weeds!" She lifted the baby carefully and placed the child in Jewel's arms. "Support his neck with that hand – yes, that's right – you're holding him perfectly, Jewel."_

_Jewel gazed at the child in her arms in wonder. The baby had a tuft of messy hair, as black as his mother's and as silky as his father's. Carefully, she lifted her arms a little, so she could observe him a bit more closely. "He has black eyes," she murmured slipping into a trance, when the baby suddenly opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. Jewel stared, frightened and fascinated at the same time. But something within her had started to change._

_As she continued looking at the child, that new weird feeling within her squirmed and expanded until her heart ached with unfamiliar emptiness and a totally alien urge to hold the child against her heart and press her lips on his forehead._

_A sudden flash of light broke her trance, and her eyes flew to locate the source of the flash, tearing its gaze away from the baby. _

_Jewel flinched, almost dropping the child._

"_Just a photograph, Jewel…" Alaise said in a soothing voice. "Don't go scaring the poor thing, Carlisle," she chided her husband. _

_Carlisle looked sheepish. "You looked so perfect with him, Jewel, I just had to capture it. I'm sorry if I startled you." He held out the camera for her. "See? It's the most perfect picture."_

_Jewel stared at the photograph. A thin woman with flaming red hair, dressed in white pajamas and cradling a child in her arms sat on a hospital bed. To her, it looked like a photograph of a mother with her child. It couldn't be her. Jewel wasn't capable of such tender expressions, or such awe in her eyes. The woman in the photograph looked like a woman with a heart full of – what was that term? – love. She didn't have a heart – of course she had an organ that pumped blood through her body – but she didn't have a heart that made her care for others or feel love. She was little better than those robots they had walking about the hospital, tending to human patients._

'_You did feel something,' said that tiny voice within her head – conscience, everyone had told her. 'Warm and awesome and frightening at the same time… you thought so yourself.' Jewel pushed the thoughts away before she lost control on herself again. She couldn't let that happen again. Weird as she might be, human emotions like anger and envy were her second nature, instead of affection and love, and once she gave in to it, it was close to impossible for her to find herself._

_Jewel took a calming breath, clearing her mind. She didn't want to hurt her friends again, or their baby. She never wanted to hurt anyone ever again. "I was afraid I'd drop him."_

"_No, you held on to him pretty tight." Alaise pointed._

_Jewel looked down – sure enough the baby was sleeping snugly against her chest._

_Alaise continued, smiling. "You wouldn't hurt him, Jewel. I know most people don't think you qualify as a human, but we do. You are as human as me or Carlisle if not more. We believe in you, love. We love you!"_

"_So you must believe in yourself, too," said Carlisle, kissing her forehead. "I've already spoken with the General, Jewel, and he's agreed to give us all a chance. Once you have recovered well enough, you must come and live with us. With the little one around, we'll have a blast."_

"_It will be fun, Jewel," Alaise said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It will be so great to have you with us. I know you'll like spending time with this love. I can see that you are fascinated by him. Say yes, Jewel!"_

_Jewel tried to organize her thoughts. "No.. I cant."_

"_Of course you can."_

"_The last time I lost control, I blew up the entire base!" Jewel tried to reason with them, in anguish. It still gave her nightmares – one month after the incident. "If I lose control again when I'm with you…" She shuddered at the thought._

_Carlisle lifted her chin with his thumb. "Which is exactly why you should come and stay with us," he insisted. "If you don't want to hurt us, you'll work just as hard not to lose control again."_

_She looked at him horrified. "You cant put yourself at risk. I don't _try_ to lose control, Alaise! It happens just like that. A little burst of human emotion and POOOF! I kill people! I cant let you take that kind of risk, just to teach me self control!"_

_Alaise grinned at her husband. "And she says she doesn't understand love or care or affection."_

_Jewel just dipped her head. "No. I'm a monster, Carlisle, and the sooner you two realize that, the better for your family. God in Heaven knows that I've enough blood on my hands."_

_Carlisle exchanged a look with Alaise._

"_They cannot let you stay here any longer, Jewel," Carlisle said firmly, after several minutes of hesitation. "The more you heal and recover, the stronger you get. If you don't come with us, they'll lock you away in that underground lab on Articuno Ice Cap and we'll never see you again."_

_Alaise placed both her hands on Jewel's shoulders. "Please, Jewel – its either the ice cap or us. They wont resist until they have you out of their way. So, Jewel, please choose us."_

_Jewel bit her lip, but her decision was made. "Then I'll take the ice cap."_

"_Your place is with us!" Alaise urged. "Do you really think we'd invite you home, trust you with the life of our baby if we even suspected for a moment that you wouldn't be able to handle it? Do you think I'd risk putting my son's life in danger if I didn't have complete faith in you?"_

"_Come home with us, Jewel," Carlisle coaxed her. "Its your chance at a normal life. Love, family, friends, children – you can have it all. The ice cap is not the place for you, love. That seclusion will only strip you of what humanity you have left. It will turn you into a monster, Jewel. I have been to that lab, and I know that any human being held there even for a couple of weeks returns worse than monster. For us, Jewel, don't do it."_

_Jewel flinched at his words. "I already am a monster."_

"_If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You wouldn't be worried about hurting us even for a moment." Alaise held her gaze. "We have watched you grow for three years, Jewel, from the moment you opened your eyes and looked at us. We have loved you, as a friend, as a sister – and in the beginning, even as our child. We cant watch you throw your life away."_

"_WE're your handlers, Jewel, which technically means we're like your parents. Its our job to get you accustomed to this world. Trust us, love. We'll take care of you and you can help take care of us. We're a family – we've been a family for three years!" With that he embraced her. "Please say yes, Jewel. Please let us love you."_

_Jewel swallowed the lump in her throat. Their argument was winning her over, but she didn't want to risk hurting them. They might trust hero completely, but she didn't trust herself. "No. I'm sorry, Carlisle, Alaise…" She returned the child in her arms to Alaise, feeling suddenly empty. "You're both great. But I must go. If you understand love, I think you can understand why I cannot live with you."_

_They stared at her in grief._

"_I am a creature that is not supposed to exist. The sooner I am gone, the better for everyone." She felt her heart grow heavy and she knew that she could hurt them very very bad if they didn't leave soon. Emotions were never good with her. "Goodbye, Carlisle, Alaise, little one…" _

_She lay back down on the bed and turned away from them, staring at the wall, huddled, her fingers twisting the sheets as she fought to contain her pain and anger and grief. "Leave before I hurt you." She croaked when she realized after several minutes that they were still standing there. "And just tell them to leave me alone. I'll buzz them when I am in control."_

_She held her breath, for their reply, but none came. It was only when she heard the door lock itself after they walked out that she dared to open her eyes again. She ran her eyes through the empty room feeling like discarded garbage. The only people who had ever shown her kindness had been Alaise and Carlisle and she had driven them away. She felt bitter and the physical ache in her heart felt like she was being gnawed at by some invisible monster…_

_Monster… that's what she was. An anomaly of creation, something that nature didn't support or approve of. Something whose existence was a sin._

_She thought about the child and her heart twisted with envy. If only she had been born to her parents like that, how different her life would have been? She would have been human then – not a stupid experiment gone wrong. Jealously flared and she felt the serious need to throw something. The only furniture in the room being the bed, she grabbed it by its head rail and with a single tug threw it against the wall. Her anger flared igniting the need to destroy a few things._

_She was a monster. _

_Carlisle and Alaise were fools if they thought she was as human as they were. Nothing could have been further from the truth._

_The government had wanted to create a human weapon and now, they had a monster…_

THE MEMORY FADED TO DARKNESS…

_It was well past midnight, sheets of heavy rain lashed the countryside, and the mist was settling in. with the gray clouds blanketing the sky, visibility was below 0. But it was okay with her. She knew where they lived, and she could find it without her eyes._

_She was running blind to all her surroundings with the rain on her face. Her flimsy clothes were soaked and glued to her body. The only contrast in the dark world was her bright hair. She knew she didn't have much time. A Two hour window if her luck stayed with her, much less if it ran out. It was safer to assume she had only thirty minutes to get the job done._

_And suddenly she realized that she had reached her destination. In the gloom of the night, a small glow of red came from one of the windows of the house. Someone was up and awake. Thanking her stars, she ran to the door and banged her fist on it, to make herself heard over the constant thunder and downpour._

_Just when she thought she had to break the door down, it opened and Carlisle's shocked face greeted her._

"_Jewel? OH MY GOD!" he pulled her indoors and shut the door with such force that it made her wince. He gabbed her arm and ushered her into the living room, right before the fireplace. "You must be freezing!" He threw her a towel from the couch, "Dry yourself," and called out to his wife, "ALAISE! JEWEL'S HERE!"_

_Jewel heard hurried footsteps racing downstairs a split second before Alaise appeared at the hallway, looking breathless and just as shocked at Carlisle._

"_Oh Jewel!" Alaise threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"_

_Jewel looked at them quizzically. "What's the matter?"_

"_You were reported to be dead," Carlisle explained, taking the towel from her cold hands and drying her wet hair. "The Ice Cap base was attacked last week – they even said they'd found your body."_

_Jewel breathed again. "That was a ruse," she said flatly. "That's why I'm here – to warn you."_

"_Warn us?" Carlisle's hands stilled._

"_Our government is declaring war against the Slarks, and our base on the other side of those mountains is supposed to be ground zero. If you stay here, you'll be dead."_

"_But this land is one of the Pokémon Heritage Sites. Its sacred…"Carlisle looked as white as a sheet. "You mean to say…"_

"_Our General wants a fresh beginning. For that he's ready to sacrifice human life. A millennium old history stands no choice." Jewel stood up. "We have one hour to escape to safety. A moment after that and we'll be as good as dead. Escape is impossible once the battle starts."_

_It took a moment for the meaning to settle in._

"_hurry up, Alaise. Grab a rain coat, and your kid and I'll take you away to safety."_

"_Where will you take us?"_

"_To Ice Cap."_

"_But that place is in ruins."_

"_The Articuno Memorial still stands and is well stocked with food and water and clothes. That's where all refugees are camping." Jewel met their gazes. "Please, we cannot delay any further."_

_Carlisle nodded and dashed upstairs. Alaise used those precious moments to rummage through her wardrobe and dig out three pairs of raincoats and boots. _

"_You don't have to pack anything for the baby," Jewel said over her shoulder. "It will be taken care of."_

"_Are you sure?" Alaise sounded worried. "Jasper doesn't live on only milk now. His body requires other kind of nourishing… and we need diapers! And-"_

"_Believe me, Alaise, its all taken care of. Jasper in not the only child caught up in the middle of a war." She held out her hand. "Come with me."_

_Alaise took it and Jewel ran to the living room, to find Carlisle coming downstairs with his child secured against his chest, leaving his arms free. They put on their raincoats in a hurry, Carlisle securing his raincoat in such a way that it covered both him and his sleeping child._

"_He wont suffocate in there, will he?" Jewel asked suddenly feeling very concerned about the child. Unbidden, long suppressed feelings of affection for the child squirmed within her heart again, even after six months of separation._

"_No. he'll be fine," Carlisle assured her. _

_Alaise held up an raincoat to her. "You'll get soaked."_

"_I'm already soaked," Jewel replied, feeling a little bad for sounding so rude, but time was of essence. "And don't worry. Water is my element. It wont hurt me, or any of you – I'll take care of that." _

"_You've started wielding elemental powers?" Carlisle asked, stunned._

_Jewel nodded grimly. "Yes, and this war is the direct result of my sudden progress." She knew she sounded bitter, but she didn't care. she had come to terms with her being a monster. "This way."_

_As she led them outside, heading towards the river that flowed not far away, she willed her magic to slow the torrential downpour into a more bearable drizzle._

"_Is there anything else that we should know?" Carlisle panted as they ran, their feet slipping in the muddy, waterlogged ground._

"_I am not the only one," she told them. "Once I went to Ice Cap, they helped me learn to push my horizons – in the literal sense." She shuddered at the memory of the pain they had put her in to make her unlock her hidden powers. "that helped me find out that I can manipulate water. As long as it is water based, I can meddle around with it. But that's not all. Seems they had others hidden away at different bases… other peop – _things_ – like me."_

"_Shit." Carlisle swore. "How many?"_

"_Six more," Jewel panted and heard both Alaise and Carlisle swear. "Three men and three women - I don't know their names – they call us all by the names of our elements. There's __Earth__, __Wind__, __Sound__, __Fire__, __Light__ and __Darkness__. They are all already here at ground zero, just waiting to be unleashed. I am supposed to be with them."_

"_The how-"_

"_I want to protect you. The war can be fought with one weapon less." Jewel hurried on. "Because Sound is with them, she'll be able to hear us. That's the reason I had to call this rain for cover. Its sound mutes ours and the water washes away our trace of being here."_

"_You brought on this storm just so you could get us away?" Alaise sounded impressed and touched at the same time._

_Jewel wanted to smile, but couldn't. they had reached the river. The boat she had prepared – a simple boat with a small room strong enough to carry four people – bobbed gently in the water currents. "Get in," she hurried them. The sooner she got them off the ground, the better for them. Earth could sense the feet treading on her element even through the rain, if she concentrated hard enough. She held the boat steady for them. "I've stored some food in and milk for Jasper – and water. I'm afraid I cant do any more to help you."_

_Carlisle grabbed her arm. "Come with us, Jewel. Don't leave us now."_

_Jewel's heart ached again. They still loved her. So did she, but she hadnt changed much. It was still not easy to rein control over her emotions. "Nothing has changed, Carlisle, Alaise," she said, dipping her hand in the water. Immediately, a current started flowing down the river. "I had to leave then, because I was a monster. I must leave now, because I'm still a monster – capable of even more destruction than I was before."_

_And before she could help it, Jewel leaned forward, hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek and to Jasper's cheek. Then she hugged Alaise. "This current will carry you all the way to Ice Cap. There's money in that pouch in the locker. You should reach there in four hours. Just stay in the boat and you'll reach there safe and sound. There is a distress signal too if you need help, which is unlikely…"_

_Before she could change her mind, she cut the boat free and watched her friends drift further and further away from her, through tear filled eyes. Tears? The thought was odd to her. Tears weren't her thing. It was probably the rain…._

_She watched them until the boat had drifted beyond her level of vision and then turned on heel and sped to the mountains. She had a battle to fight. If she were smart enough, she would hide out somewhere and wait till the slaughter was over – the other elements were a lot worse and she had seen them get wild before. But that was what their government wanted – a clear win in the war. She had been created to be that weapon. And she had to do her part._

_More tears flowed, but she told herself it was the rain._

VISION DIPPED TO BLACK, LIKE INK SWIRLING ON WATER…

_The world was in chaos. No one knew what was happening. Everyone was scared. They ravished the ground and set the world on fire. In their fanatic frenzy, they killed each other. Weapons blazed, blades sizzled. Crimson satin stained the ground. The water burnt the throat, the food poisoned the blood._

_They fought on, even after everything else perished, until they breathed their last; until the air smelled of rotten dead and ash; until the ground was strewn with the dead. _

_A lone soul in the horizon – the disheveled woman in white, hobbled on. _

_Every step was a gargantuan effort; every breath, a fight for survival. Whatever clothing remained on her was tattered and thin. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes dead; her skin hung over her bones like the rags that cloak death. The only color that suggested life was her fiery hair._

_She hadnt eaten for days, or was it years? She didn't know. After a while, she had simply stopped feeling. And it didn't matter now, because she would soon join the other dead and the world would finally be at rest._

"_I have finally found you," said the voice before her. A sound she had forgotten that it existed._

_She hobbled on, not looking, not listening. Why should she? Wasn't he happy with the results?_

"_Come with me."_

_She hobbled on. Hadnt they done exactly what he wanted? Seven people fighting a war had managed to tear apart the planet completely._

"_If you come with me, you can make this right. You can undo all this." A pause. "A second chance to save everyone you lost. A second chance to stop people from making the same mistakes again."_

_She stopped. A chance to undo the destruction? _

"_Come," the voice urged. "Come and take your rightful place amongst us."_

_She slowly raised her head, her eyes still unseeing and unfocussed. Finally, she saw Him – that tall dark man, standing before her with his hand stretched out. Thin and dressed shabbily, but unlike her, definitely not starved. His deep unblinking eyes had something mean about him._

_She stopped thinking and stared at him blankly. Her lifeless body supported on weak legs swayed, ready to fall. _

_He was dark, his silhouette obscured by the ashy heavens; a contrast to her own pale self._

_She thought he looked like death. She decided he would always be Death to her. If it wasn't for him, this land wouldn't lay dead and decaying before her._

"_Come with me," said Death and opened his arms._

_Her lifeless blue eyes dipped in relief as she walked into Death's embrace._

"_Another chance," Death had told her._

_Death's icy embrace circled her with unfamiliar warmth._

"_Another chance." She took her final breath._

_The world tilted and her mind shut down. Everything seemed to have finally ended. She even felt a little sense of peace. If she had known Death was so calm, she would have given in years ago._

_And then, someone was shaking her. Her eyes registered bright light._

"_Jewel…" The voice was familiar. "Jewel. Wake up."_

_She opened her eyes and stared into the hazel eyes looking down at her. _

"_Ah, Jewel…" Carlisle took her hand in his and sobbed. Whether in relief or grief, she couldn't guess._

"_Carlisle?" she whispered. Her throat felt like sandpaper._

_He wept uncontrollably and she looked at him in alarm. _

"_Carlisle! What's wrong!?" Her heart filled with dread. The sense of peace she had felt in sleep was gone without a trace._

"_Nothing," he said finally, calming down. "Its just… I'm glad to see you, Jewel. I don't know what I would have done without you…"_

_Jewel continued to stare at him, trying to find out what he was thinking. He squeezed her hand and several thoughts rammed her brain at once – most of it destruction and pain and grief but just one that made her feel as if her heart was torn to shreds._

"_Alaise!" she gasped, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Alaise! Where is she?"_

_He wept even harder._

"_CARLISLE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ALAISE!" She shook him, anguish gaining control over her emotions again. She was starting to lose control again._

"_She's dead!" he cried in a voice so raw that it tore apart the rest of her body too. "My Alaise is gone."_

"_How? What happened? Tell me Carlisle!" she begged._

_He buried his face in his hands, shook his head and fled from the room. Jewel prepared to take off after him, but stopped short when Death entered her room and stood near the doorway._

"_Nice name they picked for you, didn't they?" he said, a fait hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Jewel?"_

"_You brought me here." It was not a question and Jewel waited to what he'd say to her. Ever since that war, she had decided that to him, she would always be Death – never General or even a human being ever again._

"_It's a safe house," said the tall, dark man. "I found others from your team too. And to think I worried about your mortality…"_

"_Where is this place?" she demanded. "And why is Carlisle here?"_

"_Why, he's your handler. Its his job to be here."_

_Jewel glared at him. "Carlisle and Alaise weren't supposed to be anywhere near the war zone. They were supposed to be in Ice Cap with the other refugees."_

"_they have been there, until the past week. Now the war is over and the Ice Cap is no longer fit to support life," he said grimly. "I was hoping the change would do him good." Death looked away, his eyes wistful, as if he were in deep thought._

"_What happened to Alaise?"_

"_A most unfortunate tragedy," he said solemnly, although his eyes didn't quite meet the grief his words were expressing. "She got to Ice Cap alright. She caught a weird kind of fever, no one could do anything to treat it. Medicines just didn't seem to work. She died three days later."_

_Suddenly all the emotion raging within her, threatening to break control vanished, as if it were no more than a wisp of perfume in the wind. Jewel felt her head go dizzy, her surroundings swim and her heart bleed. Her fingers curled around the railing of the bed till her knuckles looked white. _

"_No…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Not Alaise…!"_

_Death approached her but she held out her hand. "Stay away from me!" she snapped at him. then her tears overwhelmed her and she broke into hysterical sobs, twisting and squirming on her bed, trying to find a way to rid herself of the pain she was in. she had never known it could hurt so much, to lose someone she loved. And now, just when she had recognized that she was capable of love too, the one person she loved most was dead._

"_I'm sorry," death said without moving. "I found out about it when I sent in the Rescue Boats a month ago."_

_Jewel didn't hear a word of what else he said. She wept hard until exhaustion claimed her consciousness._

THE MEMORY DIPPED TO BLACK AGAIN.

_Jewel was sitting on the terrace of their new apartment, watching the sun slowly drown in the sea waves. Carlisle sat beside her, looking as exhausted and lost as she was. Jasper was cradled in Jewel's arms, his head tucked beneath her chin._

"_Is he asleep?" Carlisle's voice shattered her own thoughts._

"_Yes," she said, looking down at the child in her arms and feeling her heart break all over again. "He's fast asleep. Do you wanna go inside?"_

"_Can we stay here for a while?" he asked softly. "We… we need to talk."_

"_I'll just tuck him in," she said getting up. "Be back in a minute." She went inside the apartment she was now sharing with Carlisle and Jasper. It wasn't very beautiful or as comfortable and homely as Carlisle's and Alaise's old house, but it was neat and clean and protected them from the harsh climate outside._

_She gently lowered him into his crib and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She couldn't believe he had grown so much since the time she had first held him as a newborn in her arms. He was nearly two years old now. At another time, she would have smiled at the fact that he had grown so much in two years, while she hadnt grown at all since her birth four years ago._

_Six months of war had done this to their planet and its people. As much as she hated herself for having participated in wrecking havoc on their home planet, she hated Death all the more. A man like that had no right to be the General, deciding on all the defense and offense of their country. If it weren't for him, the war would have never happened… she would have never been created._

_And things would have been better that way._

"_I'll be back soon," she whispered to him, kissing him again. "Be safe, love."_

_Jewel returned back to Carlisle, wondering how she could have ever doubted herself to be capable of love. Alaise and Carlisle had always been right about her. Ever since that day when she had heard news of Alaise passing away, her emotional turmoil seemed to have simply vaporized. They never threatened her control again. It was like a part of her had died along with her friend. _

"_Carlisle?" she called him softly. She sat down beside him._

_He turned to look at her, his brilliant hazel eyes so soulful that she feared what he was going to say._

"_I'm sorry," he said, surprising her. "I'm sorry, Jewel, for the way I've treated you."_

_Jewel shook her head. "Its alright. You've been through a lot, Carlisle. There is nothing to forgive."_

"_No, Alaise died a long time ago… and even if I am grieving for her, it doesn't excuse the way I've dumping all the responsibilities of running this house on you. I've neglected you and Jasper, haven't I?" he sighed like a man double his age. "But I promise, I'll make it up to both of you."_

_Jewel placed on hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, please, stop. You've done nothing wrong. At the worse, you've only let me handle responsibilities like a normal human being. I think I'm more human because you put your trust in me."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_I mean it." Jewel met his gaze. "You know I love you and Jasper, don't you? I cant imagine why I felt so alien to the emotion. I've always loved the three of you."_

"_I know," he said sighing. "You exiled yourself twice just to ensure you didn't accidentally hurt us. That's more than what anyone else would do in the name of love."_

_They sat in silence watching the darkness creep in._

"_Jewel…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know… even with us living together, there cannot be anything between us…" his voice sounded strangled, awkward. "Of course, I love you very much… but not in that way…."_

_Jewel frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say," she said. "Of course, if you mean that I will keep secrets from you, then you can rest easily, because I wont. And I will always do my best to protect you…"_

_He groaned and she wondered if she'd done something to upset him._

"_Let me explain," he said, more patiently as if he was struggling to make her understand something she didn't have any clue about. "I don't need a wife. Alaise would always be the woman I'd love most… but Jasper needs a mother."_

_Jewel raised her eyebrows, as if she were trying to decode a difficultly written secret message. _

"_All this has made me a harsh man, Jewel. I've lost my capacity to show love like I used to. But I want Jasper to grow up knowing love. He needs a mother. Can you be his mother?" he looked at her as if his very life depended on her yes or no._

"_I don't know anything about being a mother," she admitted quietly. "Will you teach me?"_

_Joy broke over his face for the first time since she'd seen him again and he hugged her tightly to himself. she returned his hug, relieved that she had made him smile._

"_Thank you, Jewel. You are a goddess to me, an angel!"_

"_I'll do anything to keep you happy…" she promised._

_They sat in silence for several more minutes, watching the start glitter in the dark sky. _

"_Just remember one thing," he said gently after a long time. "I can never love you the way a man loves his wife, can you understand that?"_

"_No… not really.."_

_He sighed. "Jewel… if you stay with me… you can never have children of your own."_

_Jewel tried to understand why he felt so awkward saying it, but she couldn't. "I have Jasper… why would I want another child?"_

_He looked as if he was about to explain further, but then he just let the matter drop and embraced her again. "Its nothing, forget everything stupid I said…" he said. "You are a child to me, just like Jasper is, and I promise you, I'm going to take of both of you. I'll be the best dad in the world."_

_Jewel smiled. "Do I have to call you Dad?"_

_He managed another small smile. "No…. but you can let Jasper call you Mom."_

THE MEMORY SHIFTED….

"_Mom…" _

_The room was dimly lit. the crib in the nursery had been replaced with a bed. And it was on this bed that Jewel was tucked in, with Jasper cuddling to her._

"_Yes, sweetheart?" She rubbed her cheek against his tuft of soft hair._

"_When is Daddy coming back?"_

_She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. She was horrible at lying – it seemed to her that she was purposely made that way. "He said he should be back soon, but he didn't give me an exact date."_

"_I miss him."_

_Jewel wanted to cry. "I miss him too…" She held him closer. _

_How was she going to tell him that his father was never coming back? She thought back to that day, a month earlier, when Carlisle had told her that he planned to go help the few other scientists with scouring the Ground Zero site for any signs of life and for material that could be recycled and used by the survivors. She had argued and requested and pleaded with him to stay behind and not leave, but he had left anyway._

_She winced at the pain in her heart._

'_Please, don't go – for Jasper's sake – for my sake!' she had pleaded._

'_He has you to look after him,' he had said somewhat coldly – maybe that was just as painful for him as it was for her. 'And you can survive well enough without me.'_

'_I love you, Carlisle. I cant bear to see you get hurt.'_

'_I love you too, Jewel, but you're more a friend and a sister than a wife. So please, let me go.' And with that he had kissed Jasper goodbye, brushed a light kiss on her cheek and had walked away from them._

_And now, almost a month of no contact, she had received news from Death that the crew couldn't make it. They had stumbled across a landmine, and it had exploded on him. They hadn't stood a chance. Even the fancy indestructible cameras hadnt stood a chance. The little robot that had been sent to check on the team had relayed the message – no survivors. No proof of even their existence. The explosion had been so powerful that they had been vaporized in a heartbeat._

_And now, all she had was Jasper and all Jasper had, was her. She vowed to be doubly more careful. If something happened to her, who would take care of Jasper? _

_There would be no funeral, no burial, no memorial. The existence of Jasper would be the only proof of Carlisle's life, the only legacy of his that would continue on. It hurt her deep to realize that Carlisle would never walk through the doorway again, or cuddle with Jasper under the sheets or prepare morning breakfast while letting her sleep in on holidays. In spite of all the losses they had suffered, they had still managed to make quite a few cheerful memories. _

_In spite of the scars the war and left on them, the survivors were slowly pulling it through somehow. The wreckage was terrible and the people were struggling with hopes of making a better future._

_Jewel didn't think it would solve anything. Their planet had suffered way too much damage to be repaired. The fragments were too small to be glued back together. And all because of one man's stupidity. She blamed Death for everything; although she had to admit that he had given her treated her well in spite of her rude behavior and while the other weapons of war had been imprisoned in underground cells where they underwent training to control themselves and their power, she had been allowed to stay in the apartment with Carlisle, raise their son, with the only compulsory job of turning up for the training sessions twice, to help train the others in finding their humanity._

_Either way, thanks to him, her refrigerator was stocked with food, she had enough money for day to day needs and a comfortable lifestyle. It made her feel better that at least, when living with Carlisle, she hadnt been living on charity – she had done her best to share responsibilities and expenses with him. So, even now, living without him didn't worry her financially. Money never would have worried her if it wasn't for the other life dependent on her now. And now, as she held the little boy closer, she struggled with one knowledge – she would never see Carlisle again, she would never hear his voice or look into those brilliant eyes again. He would never hug her again. The closest thing to him she could touch would be Jasper. Everything else would be just memory._

_TRRRING!_

_Jewel stilled. Was that the doorbell? She checked her watch – a quarter past ten. Who could it be at this hour? She got up from the bed and pulled the covers over Jasper again._

"_Don't leave me, Mommy!" he protested._

_TRRRING! TRRRING!_

_She kissed his forehead. "I'm going to see who's at the door, love. I'm not going anywhere. Be right back." She approached the door apprehensively. "Who is it?" she demanded. She didn't worry about anyone hurting her – she was worried about Jasper being dragged into unnecessary trouble, that might have been saved by a little caution._

"_Its me. Open up – we have to talk."_

_Her heart sank. "Death?"_

"_Still call me by that name, don't you?" his voice chuckled from the other side. "Its cold outside."_

_Scowling, she unlocked the door. "What do you want?" she demanded the moment he had stepped inside._

_He shut the door with a thud and took a seat on her couch. "Can you spare a mug of coffee?"_

"_After you tell me why you're here," she said, crossing her arms. "And Jasper's not asleep – so I'd rather you didn't…" she couldn't say the words aloud._

_But Death understood. "Of course, I'm not here to talk about that."_

_She felt relieved. "So, why are you here, Death?"_

_He grimaced. "It is refreshing to be called Death once in a while, but being called that twice in the same night is a bit traumatic."_

"_I wont call you General, if that's what you're hinting at," she said firmly._

"_I'm not General anymore and that's not my name either way." He met her gaze. "I'd rather you called me Giovanni. Its my given name."_

"_Like 'Subject One' and 'Weapon One' and 'Water' were my given names?" she asked him unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "Funny, how you get human names and I get freak ones."_

"_Funny how you're sounding more human now than ever before," he returned evenly. "But you have always called yourself Jewel, haven't you? Ever since Carlisle and Alaise gave you that name?"_

"_It didn't keep you from still referring to me at Subject One in your files, though."_

_He sighed. _

_She gave in. "Fine, Giovanni is it. I'll call you Giovanni to your face, but to me, you'll always be-"_

"—_Death," he interrupted. "Yes, I know."_

"_Okay, Giovanni, what is this about?"_

"_You remember when I found you after the war and I asked you to come with me?" he asked her. She nodded. He continued, "I have thought about different ways to help mankind survive this war. But think as I might, I'm not sure we'll survive the next two years. The crops don't yield much, there's not much edible life left. Our resources are close to depletion and we've still made no progress into tapping any other resources anywhere. In short, we're heading to a doom by starvation or epidemics."_

_Jewel sagged into the chair's comfortable seat. "I more or less figured out so much."_

"_The only way we could save all these people is my making sure the war never happened."_

_She stared at him. "And how exactly do you propose to do that? Rewind time and erase a bad episode?"_

_His eyes lit up. "yes, my dear, that's exactly what I'm planning to do."_

"_You're insane, Giovanni. Maybe you're drunk. Just go home and sleep on it."_

"_No, time travelling is possible, trust me!" he insisted. "Let me show you…" from his satchel, he drew out a book in ancient binding with yellowed pages and nearly faded writing. "You see this book? Its from that era of mankind, when a different species of animals used to coexist with humans. They were called Pokémon."_

_She nodded. "I've read about them. They became extinct about a thousand years ago. Those that didn't die, evolved into animals… which existed until before the last war."_

_Giovanni grimaced at the accusation in her voice, but continued with his explanation. "Well, they were a particularly gifted species – could control elements and such and were strong, proud creatures. I've had my people researching whatever written documents we had about them for a very long time. Its based on that, that we created you and your siblings. You wield the same powers those Pokémon did, only a hundredfold more."_

_She blinked. "You designed us after some creatures? Why go for this human form then? Why not some fancy animal breed?"_

_Giovanni looked as if he'd wished he'd kept his mouth shut._

"_Go on, out with it."_

_He sighed and then gave in. "You were initially supposed to be super powerful robots, that could control elements – you know lifeless machines that listened to your command. But then, we discovered that machines couldn't bend elements, no matter what we tried. We needed an ultimate weapon, but we weren't very particular what it looked like. So that's where you came in. you were our first experiment. The scientist working on your creation decided that a weapon needn't look mean and ugly. It could look beautiful and weak – like the form of a beautiful, irresistible woman. The answer was you."_

_Jewel waited for him to continue. Being told that you were created in a laboratory as a deceptively beautiful weapon was bad enough, without knowing that she had been modeled after some long extinct animal. Maybe that was why she felt so wild and out of control at first._

"_Your first model was a clone – a body mass run by a microchip in the brain which we controlled by our computer. But that didn't work at all. Then we decided that we had to create you not as a clone or a simple robot, but as an individual human being – from living tissue and chromosomes."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes."_

_She didn't panic. It should have shocked her, but strangely it didn't. she had realized that she was as human as any woman could be. Instead she asked, "Who were they?"_

"_Carlisle and Alaise."_

_Jewel flinched as if he had slapped her. Now she was in shock all right. Her heart thudded faster. "You mean to say…"_

"_Technically, yes. Which is why they were your handlers."_

"_Why don't I look like either of them?"_

"_Because we were free to fashion you to our liking and we wanted you to look magnificent. We didn't let the genes do all the work. We were very involved in your creation, Jewel." He looked away for a moment, probably to offer some kind of privacy for her to calm down. "Carlisle and Alaise were very involved too. They put up quite a fuss when they realized that I planned to create you completely grown, like the other clones. They wanted you to be born as a child, to grow up and learn the human ways before we trained you to be a weapon. Others argued saying that once lived as human, you would have too many relationships binding you to remain a human, that no amount of training would ever let you become a completely obedient weapon. Your parents warned me that a completely inhuman weapon would only slaughter and kill without any remorse or recognition of right and wrong and friend and foe, since we couldn't control them with computer chips. They had a point though, but ultimately, the government decided it wasn't enough to let them win. They argued for a long time, but ultimately, we won. Considering their feelings, since they were your parents in a way, I let them be your Handlers, and they demanded that they be the ones to teach you humanity. And then, here we stand."_

_Jewel was silent for several moments. "Carlisle and Alaise were my biological parents…" she murmured to herself. "That explains why they loved me so much… why Carlisle told me that he could never…" she stopped abruptly. "Why haven't they ever told me about this?" she demanded. "Couldn't they have told me that we were a real family, and not just make believe?"_

"_What difference would it have made?" Giovanni shrugged. "You might have probably kicked away the only people who loved you. And what difference does it make now? Do you think you would have lived calling them mom and dad when you looked hardly a couple of years younger to them?"_

_She accepted his words. "You're right… I was being silly…"_

"_to proceed with what I am trying to explain… In our research, we found that many of those Pokémon had the ability to bend space and time and teleport themselves and human beings over distances and time."_

"_You believe that one of us might have the power to do that? Bend space and time?"_

"_Yes. And I think you might be the one. I've studied all seven of you for a long time now. And you are the one closest to a real Goddess than the others. And water is the element that breathes life… its worth a try."_

"_So you want to go back the past and stop the war from happening?"_

"_Yes. I want to put things right between our warring nations."_

"_You should probably go back to that time and stop my creation. If my experiment hadnt been successful, this war would have never happened. I am a monster who isn't supposed to exist."_

_He looked stricken at her words. "You're no monster, Jewel. You're no creature either. You're human, like your parents. And as for your existence… I daresay you would have been born any way… Carlisle and Alaise married pretty soon after that."_

"_How do you propose to find out the means to open a time gate?" Jewel asked, pushing her gloomy thoughts away. No weapon meant no war and no war meant that Carlisle and Alaise and Jasper would live happily ever after and she would probably have been born in the natural way in their family. She could work with that hope. It wouldn't be the best dream ever, but it was better than the bleak future she saw ahead now._

"_For those Pokémon, its as simple as breathing. But there were other humans, a special bloodline – humans who could use telekinesis too. Their methods have been given in some books… but most are simple exaggeration and fiction. However, there is one technique we can experiment with…"_

_She met his glimmering gaze. "And that is?"_

"_It uses the medium of water…"_

_Jewel scooted to sit beside him on the couch as he flipped through the pages. Then he pointed to a very elaborately typed paragraph. _

"_This is how it is supposed to go…"_

DARKNESS FILLED THE VISION…

_A dark room with an open ceiling; the stars were twinkling high above. Eight figures in gray silhouettes sat around a shallow pool of water – four men and four women. _

"_Has everyone memorized their guidebooks?" asked Giovanni._

"_Yes," came the clear answer. _

"_The date and time?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Any final questions?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Then, let the ceremony begin."_

_Jewel arose from her seat, shaking her long fiery tresses and stepped into the pool. Her hair floated on the water surface, like threads of fire against the dark background. Sitting down in chest deep water, she took a deep breath, closed her brilliant blue eyes and lowered herself into the pool. Slowly, her legs and arms spread wide, her long hair sprawled, with just her face above the water surface she began to float. _

_The key was to visualize water not simply as a liquid that is wet, and gives life, but also as the very source of the origin of life. Of everything that connected the past to the present and the future to the past, water was the only constant medium that offered passage of life. You couldn't walk through a wall or rock or rise again from the marshland like a zombie, but you could swim through water, even look into it. If there was a passage connecting space, this had to be it._

_And they had tested it sufficiently. They had first tested with a cloth. It had worked. The cloth had vanished from her hands and they had later recovered it from outside the circle. Then they had tested with metal and other such objects. It had all worked. Then they had experiment with a little pup. Jewel had been a little apprehensive about experimenting with a living creature – having been through something similar herself. But with a bit of persuasion from Giovanni, she had agreed to do it and it had been successful – the pup had emerged unscathed and totally alive._

_Finally, they had agreed to put the experiment to use._

_Her chest rose and fell, the material of her flimsy clothing billowing close to her skin. And then she dipped her head underneath the surface. There was no struggle on her face, her eyes were calm. She had to simply visualize the portal and it would open up to her. Faith was all she needed and to protect those she loved most, she had enough faith. She opened her eyes –_

_And the pool came alive with eerie blue light, like sunlight filtering through clear ocean water!_

_Straightening up, she sat cross-legged in the pool and held out her arms, beckoning the others._

"_You have breathed life?" asked the dark man who had spoken earlier._

_In reply, she nodded once, slowly. _

_The people gathered around the pool spoke to each other in hushed whispers for several moments. Then, another woman, taller and curvier than the rest, stepped forward._

"_I am next." She lowered herself into the water and placed her head on Jewel's lap. Several seconds passed with her face underwater and their eyes closed. Then she suddenly opened her sparkling green eyes – a split second before she disappeared from sight. They had called her EARTH. Jewel had insisted on naming her GAIA, the Goddess of Earth and Nature._

_A hushed silence fell over the group as the next person, a lean man with thick locks of hair stepped into the pool. He rested his head on her lap underwater for several seconds before he disappeared like the green-eyed woman. His eyes were the color of solidified wind. They had called him WIND. She called him ZEPHUROS, the God of Wind._

_Next was a thin, tall woman, with short dark hair. Her eyes were deep purple. They had called her SOUND. Jewel named her AUM, the Goddess and Origin of all Sound._

_She was followed by a heavy set man. He had eyes of liquid gold. They had named him FIRE. Jewel changed it to SOLARIS, the God of Fire and Sun._

_Then was a woman of exquisite beauty and long tresses of light hair. Her eyes were pure white in color, like liquefied light. They had simply called her LIGHT. Jewel named her NAKSHATRA, the Goddess of Light and Stars._

_The dark complexioned man with eyes of solid black followed her. To them he had always been DARK. Jewel named him BALAM, the God of Night and Darkness._

_Jewel had decided on their names after considering their elements and the role they were all about to play in their journey to the land of the past. She had convinced Giovanni that his only chance of teaching humanity to the others was to begin right from the beginning of the world. Dropping in at any other time would prove far too dangerous. If someone so much as suspected foul play, they might lose everything. They had to play their cards safely, without changing too much of their history._

_Finally, came the man who had addressed them all before. Before he rested his head on her lap, Giovanni spoke to her. "Everyone has been programmed to forget everything, except the date and the time. But to tamper with your memory would be like tampering with the very lock on the doorway we should need to get back home," he said. "Therefore, I can only request you to lock away this part of your memory somewhere you won't stumble on to accidentally. Keep it somewhere you wont find it unless you go looking for it."_

_Jewel stared back at him. "But you will not forget anything."_

"_Someone must remember the key to the door. We cant all forget, or else this journey would be a waste."_

"_I didn't trust you then," she said flatly, "I don't trust you now."_

"_But you still took my hand when I offered it," he replied back, his voice dipping with amusement. "And you will still follow the guide when the time comes for you to act."_

"_I have been bestowed with the responsibility of breathing life. I am the Mother of all Creation. I am answerable to no one – most definitely never to You." Her glare flattened to indifference. "When the time comes, I shall adopt the course of action I feel best."_

"_Very well…" His voice tainted with sarcasm, he rested his head on her lap. Of course he had been expecting this from her. Jewel could never lie, not even if her life depended on it._

"_Until we meet again…" she closed her eyes, "..Death…"_

_When he had disappeared, she lay back on the pool and closed her eyes, ready to disappear, when –_

"_TAKE ME WITH YOU!" that familiar voice came out of nowhere. "MOM! MOMMY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_And before she could open her eyes, there was a splash in the pool of water –_

_A child of five or six – a boy with messy dark hair and eyes – Jasper – threw himself at her._

"_The place I am going to is not a place suitable to live in!" She cried, scooping him into her arms, trying to push him out of the water. "You must stay here! I'll be back before you know it!"_

_But the boy refused to budge. He held on to her body with his small arms, wrapped tightly around her. And he was crying. "Dad said the same thing!" he sobbed. "And he never came back! I am not letting you go!"_

_She gave up struggling and instead, wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her heart, his head tucked under her chin. She knew she wouldn't see him ever again – and if she did, he wouldn't recognize her. She wanted to treasure ever touch and feel of his little body. "Okay, I understand…" she said softly. "I will take you with me, but I must leave you someplace safe, at a different time and place from where I must go. You will still have to be away from me, sweetheart… Do you still want to come?"_

_In reply, he buried his face in her chest and his arms tightened around her. "I don't want to be all alone here! I hate this place!"_

"_Me too, sweetheart, me too…" She kissed his forehead and held his gaze for several long minutes. "I know Daddy never came back, I know Mommy never came back either…and now, I must leave you as well… But there's something you should never forget, kiddo…" she whispered even as her eyes filled with tears, "…all three of us have always loved you. You have always been most dear to our heart."_

_Jewel hugged him again. "I promise you, love, that someday, in the future, you'll see me again." It shouldn't matter that he wouldn't recognize her. Maybe she could come up with something at that time. By that time, she would have known enough._

"_I will?"_

"_Yes, you will." She lay back in the water, with the little boy still in her embrace. "I promise… Fare well, until then…" She feasted her eyes on him for a moment longer before closing them. "…my little one…"_

_The pool of water lit up one last time before the light along with its occupants disappeared, leaving nothing, but darkness behind; a shadow of their existence._

THE MEMORY ENDED…

Light slowly started to fade into their vision. Jason rubbed his eyes. His mind was still reeling from all those memories when he felt Delia's hand on his. He opened his eyes and caught Misty staring at him in an odd way, her eyes glistening with tears, an odd wistful look in them.

His first impulse was to squirm and run away from her gaze. Then he looked into the fresh memories again. Of course he remembered the little boy with dark hair and eyes. He had seen countless photographs of himself taken by Professor Oak. That little kid was him – or had been him.

And that Jewel woman had been Misty. He didn't know how he knew it, except the unusual hair color, but he knew it was her.

Feeling weird, he waited for Misty to say something to him, but she just sat there looking at him, never blinking. What was he supposed to say to her after a revelation like that? He didn't remember a thing – not his mistake – he'd been too young to remember that far back. Of course, Misty didn't look like Jewel at all – except for the fiery hair – they were totally different personalities and though equally gorgeous, they were both different in their own way.

He cleared his throat. Did she expect him to call her Mom? He still had difficulty believing that the young child tucked in Jewel's arms had been him!

"Jason," Delia's voice sounded comforting in his ear. "Its okay. You should just talk to her."

And before he knew it, Delia had ushered the others into the outer cavern, leaving him alone with a very strange seeming Misty.

…

TO BE CONTINUED.

_My Dearest Readers,_

_I know its been a long time since I've updated. I tell myself that I should finish writing the next chapter within the next week, but reality gets in the way and I find myself with no time to write or too tired to write by the time I get back home from college._

_Well, I've put this weekend to good use into getting this chapter down. :D_

_Hope you guys had fun reading it. _

_I know it's a real real long story, with too many complications and twists and turns… So for everyone who's still sticking with me, thanks a million for your support and love._

_Do reply and review when time permits._

_Love you guys always._

_Mist7_

_p.s. And thanks for all the reviews. It keeps me going, makes me want to sit down and write :D To everyone who knows an author, never underestimate the power of your encouragement. ;)_

_Love._


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Misty's shoulders sagged as she watched Delia leading the others away. She had wanted to talk to Jason in private, but not right now. "Delia! Gary! Guys!" She turned to them, waving her arm. "Please, come back!"

They stopped to stare at her.

She scowled. "I'm not done yet and you aren't dismissed."

Her words surprised everyone, including Jason. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he also looked relieved. Her audience returned without any protest and sat down again.

For a several minutes, they sat in uncomfortable silence, until Misty sighed resignedly and looked at them all. "Okay, I know you guys are bursting with questions, so, why don't you just ask them? I'm sure it will help me make you understand what's really happening now."

"That woman… Jewel…" said Delia slowly. "That was _you_."

Misty nodded. "As you can see, I don't look anything like her – except for this _hair –_ which definitely must be a weird coincidence… But, yes, they are my memories. That was me, in a different time, many centuries into the future from today."

"And that kid…." Delia asked as if she was afraid of knowing the answer. "He…_he was Jason, _wasn't he_?_"

Misty nodded solemnly.

And just as Misty felt the tension build up around her, Delia added, cheerfully, "I knew it! He looked so cute!" and kissed her rather startled looking husband.

Gary frowned. "_What_ were you?"

But Misty heard his underlying, unvoiced question – _'what are you now?'_ She met his gaze. "Like my memory told you – I was created in a lab, under Giovanni's supervision. I was designed to be a bio-warfare weapon."

"You were a _killing machine_…" Gary observed quietly, in a grim voice.

"Yes, and I took part in that devastating war." Misty didn't feel guilty. The war hadnt happened yet – wouldn't happen for another thousand years. It wouldn't happen at all if their coming to the past had its desired effect. So technically, she wasn't a criminal.

Lorelei surprised them all by speaking up. "You're saying all this happened a thousand years from today and you came back in time?" she shook her head in disbelief. "That technology doesn't exist today. It's too much to take in… I'm not even sure if I should be referring to it in the past tense or future!"

Misty just smiled. Her story was so incredulous that she was relieved to see that they weren't freaking out.

"But that doesn't explain the prophecy circling you, Misty," Gary pointed out. "Wasn't that why you were abducted by Giovanni? So that you could prevent the Apocalypse? And you're saying the end-of-the-world is not on this Eclipse Day, but almost a thousand years into the future? What's that got to do with any of us if you guys screw up and kill all mankind a thousand years after we're all dead?"

"Oh, it does, Gary," she replied, feeling quite cheerful to be sharing this little piece of information. "You see, when we returned to the past, we decided that we couldn't just pop up at any civilization and try to find a foot hold. To shape history the way we wanted, without altering the future completely, we had to establish ourselves on this planet, before any other civilization developed its roots." She grinned at their disbelief. "Imagine landing in a place where there wasn't a single civilized soul in the wilderness… and it remained that way for many many years. The eight of us were rather bored adults. We put our creativity to good use during those centuries. This prophecy is the result of Giovanni's creativity."

"So it is all bullshit cooked up by him on a stupid whim?" Gary was angry now. All the efforts he had put in, all his sacrifices studying it, all his father's sacrifices… only to be told that it was all fiction?

Misty shrugged. "Fiction on a whim maybe," she said firmly, "but not without reason. I didn't understand why I had to abide by the prophecy before. Now I do. We were weapons, Gary, weapons who had rechristened themselves 'Guardian Spirits' of Nature. We had come back in time, to watch over mankind and influence them and intervene when necessary to stop them from making the mistakes which would ultimately lead to mankind's extinction. We had come from the future, Gary. We had messed up time. We had to be careful when we interacted with people from the past. I mean, we're all humans, even as weapons. We weren't robots with no feelings or…_urges_… We were – _are_ – as sensitive as humans are, probably even more so."

"You're saying…"

Misty nodded. "Giovanni knew we couldn't make that mistake. We were Guardians now, people from the future. If we were to…_copulate_ with people from the past, the future would get way too messed up. And for all we knew, we probably wouldn't have been created at all… which would mean that we'd disappear anytime, and without us to watch over, humankind could still find its way to destruction." She looked at her audience and sighed. "Worse would have been an accidental offspring. Nothing to screw up time's rules like a child with one parent in the present and one in the future. The chain would go on, until the future distorted so much that we wouldn't be created at all. What do you think would happen to the past then? That first created child wouldn't be born at all, since one of its parents would cease to exist. And if that child weren't to be born, imagine what would happen to the family tree?"

"It is a ripple guys, a ripple set into motion by a small drop we created. We take responsibility for what we've done so far and we've been really cautious. Every move has been calculated and their repercussions have been considered and calculated way before we opened the time portal. Studying history is always helpful." Misty looked around at her audience sympathetically. "I know it's complicated to understand so much at one go, but you get the gist of it. The past and present and future would keep changing, only worsening the situation, which is why we had to plan everything out before we could open the portal. It took us eight months to chalk out our _back-to-the-past_ instruction manual. And as for the Apocalypse, Gary, there never was any threat from Nature to her tenants. Just like mankind created religion to keep his humanity, so did he create Apocalypse to keep himself from doing wrong. The only apocalypse you have to fear is the destruction mankind can unleash upon himself. I'm here to prevent that. Of course, I cant stop mankind's scientific progress or whatever they choose to apply their knowledge to, but it helps to know that I can shape the future a little different, that I can influence people to just sit back and value what they have been blessed with. If possible, I would have liked to have shown them what end of the world would mean… but that wouldn't serve any purpose. Mankind's memory is very fickle – his feelings and loyalties, even more so. But I believe in his power to love and care for those he holds dear. And we're all working on influencing their decisions exactly through these emotions."

"How exactly did you plan to influence mankind?" Tracey asked, looking lost in deep thought. "I mean, of course your future would have seen many changes if you did something to the past. It could also be possible that you'd never be created…"

Misty nodded. "I know. For one thing, we didn't really mix and mingle with mankind so much. Each of us chose a secluded spot and we retired to our homes – our homes are what you guys see as our shrines now. These walls…" she pressed her palm to the cavern wall. "…these tunnels… they weren't built by human hands. Remember I told you that we had to use our creativity to pass time during those centuries of long wait? We fashioned our homes, decorated them as we liked, and watched over every civilization from afar. We spread word of good deeds and peace and prayers to nature every now and then, and averted some pretty gruesome wars and epidemics." At their confusion, Misty explained, "We can heal, you see. No matter the injury, no matter the blood loss. If he's still alive, we can heal that person. Epidemics are far easier to heal than war injuries though."

"So you spread news about you guys being Guardian Spirits – Gods." Lorelei observed. "Impressive, albeit a little arrogant."

"We gave them hope, even if it was in our own twisted way," Misty said. "We preached good things, taught people to love others and encouraged them to stop fighting. We helped them find their paths. If they were good to each other, it appeased their Gods and their Gods in return made sure no natural calamities affected the people. If they were bad, well, a flood here, a drought there… it was enough to remind them to go back to their path. If we were conceited in doing so, so be it. We saved a great many lives. Of course, with passage of time, influencing them became a trickier. With the advent of science, we couldn't count on religion to keep them in check. Over the years, when it was necessary to change a particular event, we've had to step into the picture as regular human beings, and do our best to influence the government that took the decisions. I'm sure Giovanni contributed greatly in that manner, more so than the rest of us."

"So you became the Magical Mermaid…" Gary said, his eyes, his tone, his body language, all screaming '_YOU TRICKED ME_' at her. "Tell me, Misty, was that story fiction? Did you write it, so people would worship you? What did you call it – 'Diary of a Prince in Love'?" He knew he was being unnecessarily vindictive, but he was totally out of charity with her. Everything about her had been a lie. Even her friendship seemed false to him now – just a means to an end.

Misty saw it all in his eyes and unexpectedly, found herself smiling back at him. "No… it's up to you to believe what you must, Gary, but that isn't a story. That was reality. It happened to me. I remember it as vivid as yesterday. How could I not? The first time in my lonely, boring life, I fell in love – and discovered that Giovanni was as strict about the rules as he was supposed to be. I had fallen in love only to know that I would never be with him. I watched him marry, have children… I watched him age and die. I felt his soul return to me after his death. If it were my story, I would have written it differently. No one really enjoys tragedies."

Few seconds of awkward silence flew by and no one said anything. Then –

"Um... while you guys were doing your stuff…" It was Kiyora who had raised the question, her brows knitted in deep thought. "…what exactly was Giovanni doing? Was he just working towards influencing the governments or…?"

Misty closed her eyes. "I don't really know. You see, once we had chosen our places and had moved into our homes, we had, on Giovanni's instructions, tampered with our memories of the future. Giovanni didn't want us to remember how powerful and strong we were or what destruction we could unleash. Except for me, the others still hadnt perfected their humanity or their leash on their own abilities. So we kinda locked up a good part of our memories somewhere we couldn't reach or open, unless we were reminded by someone else. Since Giovanni was the only human in our team, he was the only one privileged to have his memory intact." She looked at Kiyora now. "You know, from the time I first remembered it all, I've been wondering about what he must have done during all those years to keep himself from going crazy. We were spared the craziness since we didn't really remember anything about ourselves, except the instruction manual that had been highlighted in our memories. We followed the instructions to the letter – until of course, I met him and fell in love and broke the law."

No one said anything about her confession, and Misty continued on. "So, while I cant say for sure what he's been doing all through these centuries, I think I can make a pretty neat guess. I think he was researching Pokémon and the mysteries surrounding them. He'd always been fascinated by those magical creatures and I know deep down, that, his only reason for dragging us back to the past was not to rectify the war and save the planet, but because he wanted to experience the magic of Pokémon for himself. He's definitely spent a lot of time studying them and their origins."

"So you _really_ think he's spent his time studying _Pokémon?_"

Everyone fell silent, all eyes turning to Jason. Misty relaxed. Finally, he had calmed down enough to speak. All would be well now.

Misty shook her head. "Not just for the heck of it, Jason. I think I've just guessed the sinister side of what he made us do." Her heart was beating faster. Even though her gut told her that she was correct, her heart secretly hoped that she was mistaken. For some weird reason, she didn't want to believe Giovanni as a bad person anymore. Maybe it was because she remembered those months she'd spent with him, researching ancient texts and learning science to figure out a way to open a time portal.

"What do you mean?"

"I have told you about the Mewtwo Incident, haven't I?" Misty asked, looking at Gary and Tracey. "And of course, Gary can never forget Mewtwo since he battled him at the Pokémon Gym. Do you remember what happened back then?"

Gary looked as if he'd been reminded of his oldest and scariest nightmare. "Like I can forget…" he said bitterly. "That was Mewtwo, wasn't it?"

Misty nodded. For the benefit of others, she explained the incident at the gym when Gary had faced Giovanni in a Pokémon battle for the badge. He had lost – the mysterious Mewtwo from the lab was the Pokémon Giovanni had used against Gary. It had been a very bad, morale dipping loss. She also told them about seeing Mewtwo escape from the lab, flying straight to the sky.

"He's already shown his interest for rare Pokémon, guys. He's chased after Kabuto shells from Kabuto island, rare evolution stones, tried to capture Legendary Pokémon… The list goes on. He's also tried his hand at using different psychic powers of Pokémon like Lapras and Hypno and Alakazam to control other Pokémon and so on. There are so many incidents over the course of the years I spent travelling with Ash, that point very clearly to one fact – Giovanni is struggling to find the right Pokémon or at least the right ingredients to create his next perfect Pokémon." Misty paused, before continuing on grimly. "And I think he's already succeeded or at least, he's close to success in creating this new Pokémon, because he's already named the date when we'll open the portal and return to our future."

A chilling silence followed the shocked gasp.

"The prophecy didn't mean me sacrificing myself, Gary. The prophecy meant me opening the portal and ceasing to exist in _this_ timeline. It's the day of the Great Eclipse. Giovanni has completed the mission he'd come here for and now, he is ready to go back home." Misty's blazing eyes met each of their gazes.

No one spoke for a couple of minutes. Then Gary raised his arm. "If he's going back home, isn't that a good thing? What are you worried about?" he asked. "Unless of course, there's something more to it? Something that you haven't told us about, Misty?"

Misty nodded. "Jason, do you know what Giovanni's been up to since the day you joined his service?" she asked. "Like what he's been researching? Or any particular Pokémon he's shown too much interest in? Or if he's got a secret lab somewhere remote, where he experiments in secret? Any idea about anything of the sort?"

Jason frowned. "Of course he's got a secret lab stashed in almost every city. And don't ask me what goes on in there, Misty. I don't have the clearance to know _everything_."

"Surely that didn't stop you from trying to find out?" Misty challenged him with a smile.

"Well, no," he admitted. "I've had my means to find out about what usually happens in most of those places. It's nothing extraordinary – just things that could create an uproar if revealed to the public – and as far as I know, they are usually more of historic value than anything else. Nothing like cloning Pokémon has ever come to my notice after the Mewtwo incident. I told myself that Giovanni had learnt his lesson. Pokémon cant be controlled like robots – even _cloned_ ones. They have to respect you, because they'd never listen to you if you only bullied them."

"Does Silver know anything you don't know, dear?" Delia asked, joining the conversation. When Jason shrugged, she turned to Lorelei. "And you? Does Lance know anything that could help us? You are the guys that watch Giovanni like an enemy spy-satellite. Surely, you must have some intelligence on him?"

Lorelei sounded disappointed with herself when she replied, "All we can do is guess. We have no concrete evidence or even remote possibilities suggesting what he's done or is doing. He's a sneaky bastard."

"I can agree with that," said Jason. "But I think Kiyora can help us with something here…"

All heads turned to her and Misty looked at the girl with interest for the first time. She thought Kiyora looked suddenly frightened of all the attention on her.

"_You know something about Giovanni?_" Gary looked at her in disbelief.

Kiyora nodded timidly. "I… I worked for him… for _a while_…"

Gary couldn't have looked more flabbergasted if she had suddenly spread wings and turned into a Pidgeot.

"It's a long story…" she fumbled for words, trying to escape having to tell her history again.

Jason came to her rescue. "I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on, Gary," he said gently, but firmly. "But we're running on a tight time-window here. You do want to return back to camp, don't you, Misty?"

Misty nodded, agreeing with him. "Of course. He shouldn't suspect that I have remembered anything important of my past before we came to this timeline. We need to be back before he starts missing us – and that means we need to get back to camp in…"

"… two hours." Jason gave her a knowing nod. "So, lets wrap this up, everyone. Kiyora, just hurry up and tell us about what you found there."

…

Kiyora took a deep breath, bracing herself for the confession that awaited her. She hesitated a bit, about telling them what she had found – after all, Jason did work for Giovanni and Misty was now working with Jason. _Gary wouldn't let them hurt me,_ she thought as she felt his elbow brushing against hers. _And the more the people who know about it, the safer I'll be._

"The file that I came across was odd, out of place. A page with several random markings on it that didn't mean a thing – it looked too dumb and stupid sitting in an archive containing so many other files of great importance. It seemed like it was purposely made to look dumb so as to keep their. That was exactly what drew my attention to it," Kiyora explained with a shudder. "I can show you the copy of that file – it will help you understand things better."

"You have a copy of that file with you!?" Jason looked positively impressed. "You really are something, Kiyora. I cant boast I could have managed to pull it off if I were in your shoes."

Kiyora blushed. "Well, its nothing that great. It was quite simple…" She flushed even more as she thought about the way she had hidden it from outside eyes. "Its one of the… um… advantages of being a woman."

Kiyora had been working late that night, looking for any information on the stones called 'Mermaid's Tears'. She had found out that one had been donated to a museum and that the three stones were originally hand-me-downs in the Waterflower family line ever since the story of the three Tears had reached public eye – and that meant that it had been in the same family for years – until one had been donated to the museum and the other two had gone missing. It was an interesting treasure hunt, to try to discover the location of the two other Tears. Giovanni had put her up to the task and she'd been determined to find out its location even if it meant staying back the whole night. Of course she wouldn't come to harm – even Giovanni's men had rules and they obeyed them to the last alphabet. Women working for them weren't to be touched – and that was the end of it. If a man so much as harassed a woman employee and evidence was found in the omnipresent surveillance cameras, that man was simply told to report to Giovanni's office and was never heard of again.

Around midnight, she had become bored with her lack of progress. Telephone calls and emails to people who might have known, proved useless. She had been ready to call it a night and turn in, when a search in the Restricted Eyes-Only Archives had popped up a file, simply named 'Jewel'. Since Mermaid's Tears were gemstones and gemstones qualified as jewels, Kiyora had decided to check the last file to try her luck. The file had been a blank sheet of paper, with random dots in different colors, some bigger than the rest. It hadnt made any sense. It seemed like a virus file sitting innocently between other important files, obviously calculating to be ignored by anyone who went through this Archive.

Her curiosity had kicked in and on impulse she had printed the file out, along with several other files on Mermaid's Tears. She had then closed the file, opened another page about the Tears and had sat back staring at her screen, the printout folded into a small square, which she had easily slipped into the sleeve of her shirt. With the number of printouts she had taken, it was easy matter to quickly fold the important one, without rousing the notice of any guard watching the surveillance camera. She had then made a great show of filing the printouts neatly before walking into the washroom.

Every cabin at their work base had a separate washroom – Kiyora was convinced that it was to keep the staff from interacting too much with each other – and every washroom was fitted with a surveillance camera. There was also an unwritten rule that the women employees could cover the camera with a towel when they needed to use the washroom. Locking the door behind her, she had tapped at the camera, murmured a sleepy _'privacy time'_ to the guard who probably had been watching the camera and had covered it with a thick towel. Free from the scrutiny and finally having a moment of total privacy, Kiyora had unbuttoned her shirt, smoothed out the printout to a thin, barely noticeable origami fold and had slipped it into the small pocket that contained the padding of her bra. She had then put her shirt on, relieved herself, pulled the flush and had frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing had looked amiss. She had done a good job of hiding it within her innerwear.

Of course, covering the surveillance camera, while using the washroom had meant that she would be searched _thoroughly_ – only short of being stripped naked – on her way out. It had been a daily routine for her and almost every other female employee she had seen and Kiyora had _always_ been clean. After returning to her computer, with her printout hidden safely between the twin layers of padding, she had proceeded to go through the file from the archive again, switching between windows to steal glimpses of that file between other, more simpler ones.

After much deliberation, she had decided that the dots were places marked out on a map. After cross-verifying with several maps online, she had decided that it was drawn to a full scale world map. More studying had revealed that many of the dots on the blank page denoted places where other science labs like the one she had been working in had been located. She had delved deep into the Archives, reading about each base marked out in the file, and what that base had been up to. The seemingly useless, unconnected stuff had grown more connected to each other, as she read about more bases. She had put two and two together and had arrived at her spectacular conclusion, only to realize that she had accidentally stumbled on to something that certainly put her life and her family's in jeopardy. Tired and frightened, she had erased that file from the memory of the server and her computer and had then, finally trudged her way home. She had been frisked at the exit by a female guard and then sent home in a chauffeured car, that little piece of evidence against her breast gone completely undiscovered.

And now, before her audience, she blushed remembering it all, and was suddenly glad that they didn't have too much" time. To tell them how she had it smuggled out from the base would have been too weird for her.

She pulled out her wallet from her pocket and retrieved the neatly folded sheet from it. She spread it on the floor so they could all see it. "Once I escaped from there, I took the trouble to list down the names of the cities housing the labs and what each lab was working on, back then." She frowned seeing Misty's scowl. "Do you know anything, Misty?"

Misty nodded, surprising her and the others. "I know these labs…" she told them. "I – er – had an informer who told me about these labs… Damn… Damn Damn Damn!" she pulled at her own hair.

To Kiyora, Misty looked so agitated that it made her want to put her arms around the fiery haired woman and comfort her. But to her surprise, Gary grabbed Misty's wrists and held it in his grip.

"What's wrong with you?" Gary snapped at her. "Did you make a mistake or what?"

Misty shook her head, looking inconsolable. "But of course! All the while this was staring up at me and I never joined the dots! Damn you Lance! Damn you for never considering this angle!"

Kiyora watched, a little taken aback at the sudden melodrama being played before her, as Lorelei grabbed Misty's shoulders next.

"What are you damming Lance for?" Lorelei demanded. "Do you mean to say you've been _working with him!?"_

"Of course I worked with him!" Misty snapped back at her. "Why else do you think am I caught up in this mess up?"

"You are a civilian – he had no business involving you in our area of expertise!" Lorelei looked angry now. "He's breaking the rules he himself set for us!"

Misty slapped her arms away from her shoulders. "Is this really the time to be considering rules? Wake up, Lorelei! There's much bigger picture here!"

Kiyora sighed. They had forgotten her – _again._ Didn't these people have an inch of a brain? She didn't mind being forgotten. What bugged her was that, she had a rather incredible piece of evidence spread out before her and they were occupied in arguing over stupid things of no meaning. Misty's behavior still seemed acceptable to her – a bio-warfare weapon from future reincarnated in the present. Of course, she'd know a lot many more things and with the muddle of her memories in her mind, it was little surprising that she should lose her head and give in to rage easily. But Lorelei's behavior made Kiyora want to hit her and shut her up. Whoever this Lance was, he seemed to be a rather dumb guy for having two such women working for him.

"Misty, what do you mean by the bigger picture?"

Kiyora relaxed, grateful to hear Jason intervening again. Misty jerked away from Lorelei and turned to KIyora.

"You said each lab made something unique and dumb and useless rolled into one, didn't you?" Misty asked her, her brows knitting in thoughtful concentration.

Kiyora frowned at the sudden change in her behavior, but she nodded. "Yes."

"Did one of them revive an ancient Pokémon called 'Byet'?"

Kiyora noticed that Lorelei and Gary and Jason tensed up at the word. "Yes. Except that, I didn't know it was a Pokémon… Their reports mentioned the perfection of 'Weapon B – poison sting'."

Misty tugged at her hair again. "And the other one – in the lab at Celadon city? Did they create the antidote to the posion?"

Kiyora nodded again. "It was an antidote. The project was named 'Amrit' – or Miracle Medicine. It is supposedly a cure for any disease or injury or poison."

"You knew this, didn't you, Jason?" Misty turned to him now. "You knew Giovanni was making an antidote? You sent Drake to me with the antidote to Byet's poison… you must have known…."

"I knew – hell, I helped them develop that Amrit – but I didn't know that Byet was one of our projects too," Jason replied looking just as stunned as everyone else, if not as confused. "I told you, Misty, I don't know everything that goes on in there. I didn't even think I had the need to know about it all when I worked on the prophecy and on the Miracle Medicine! I was thinking of ways to save you from death – I wasn't playing double agent for the government! What is Giovanni planning, Misty? Cough it out already!"

Kiyora watched in silence, as Misty's eyes lit up in rage, her electric blue irises glaring at Jason.

"ARE YOU GUYS BOTH BLIND AND DEAF?" Misty snapped at them all, in a rather fearsome voice. "HE'S CREATING ANOTHER WEAPON, DAMMIT!"

Kiyora's heart stopped. "A-another weapon?"

And just like that, Misty's rage vaporized and her shoulders sagged. "Cloning a Pokémon on a whole would definitely grab attention… I'm sure Giovanni had the brainwave to break it into different projects instead and had them developed separately in different labs. No one even working on it would know what they were actually working on…"

"It makes sense… the elemental stones in Porthall City, the fossils on Camfire Island, the Heritage Book Library in Jade Town…." Kiyora felt her heart begin to pound against her ribs. "One little component in each place, all contributing to one big research study."

"All of them contributing to one bio-hazard weapon." Misty buried her face in her hands. "And this one is going to be far worse than I ever was…"

"Wait, you mean to say-"

Kiyora cut Gary off midway. "You're Misty Waterflower, aren't you? Your family possesses the two other Mermaid's Tears, doesn't it?"

"Mermaid's Tears?" Misty blinked.

"The Teardrop jewels that are supposed to grant any wish – one sits in the museum, remember?" Kiyora felt stupid. Could someone forget a fact like that?

"They are family heirlooms, hand-me-downs, nothing too important," Misty said dismissively. "What about them?"

"Giovanni had me looking for them, when I came across that file, Misty. I concluded that the other two Tears remain in your family. There must be a reason why he needed it…" Kiyora said. "I mean, he gave me access to an archive which contained files he didn't want seen by anyone else! Why else would he risk me coming across that file if what he desired wasn't as important to him, if not more?" She could see that they understood the logic behind her reasoning. "You have to tell us about the tears, Misty."

Misty hesitated but nodded in agreement. "Long story short, these Tears, have powers, but they are nothing like you-hold-them-in-your-palm-and-make-a-wish kind. They are crystals that are cut in a specific way, so that they bend light in ways that heal the injuries of body and mind." She paused for a moment, hesitating again. "Once effectively charged, they can also be placed at ideal angles to emit a _certain kind of energy_."

"Energy…like the kind Pokémon use to communicate telepathically?" Jason's eyes narrowed at Misty.

"Something like that. I don't know much about these things, or how strong they can be when used correctly. You'll have to ask Sabrina if you want to know more."

Kiyora's eyes lit up. "Sabrina? That gym leader who can use Telekinesis?"

"Yes," Gary said, looking at her. "She is a friend. She'll help us."

"Either way, it all still comes down to this: Giovanni has created another weapon – this time, a Pokémon – definitely stronger than us, and definitely more controllable," Misty said grimly. "Thanks to Kiyora, I think we have a good chance at guessing where it is housed. But I still cant decide what he's going to do with it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I cant decide if he wants to use this new weapon now, to take over the world – which of course sounds cheesy and dumb – or if he wants to go to the future to use it in the war. If I'd known he was bent on creating another weapon… if I'd known that this was his approach to a better future, I wouldn't have agreed to open the portal at all. He made us believe that we would return to our future, an hour after we actually departed. But taking this weapon to a future that was already stricken with war is stupidity… Unless… unless he's made enough changes to the future over the years so that…" She started pulling at her hair again. "That's it! Maybe he doesn't plan to take the weapon along – because he knows I wouldn't open the portal if he brought it along!"

"Um… Misty?" Jason's gentle voice stopped her blabber. "Dearest, go slow on us mortals. I'm afraid you lost us after the part about Sabrina…"

Kiyora watched Misty turn red and wondered if she looked just a red when she blushed.

"Sorry…" Misty apologized, composing herself. "I think, that Giovanni is going to hide that weapon somewhere, and then, just let me take him back to the future. I think he's managed to mess with the date and time. Even though I know I double checked our instruction manual, somehow, I'm sure he's managed to either return us to a time before the war, or else, he's manipulated the past in such a way, that the war has already been delayed from the time it actually occurred."

"You mean to say he still plans to use this weapon in the war?"

"I'm sure he never meant for the war to be averted. There's something you must understand about the time I come from. The people, the government, even these very surroundings are nothing like how they are now. Though we continue to call it the government, its run by one Leader alone. You don't question his decisions; you just follow it to every letter. We don't have Pokémon battles because there are no Pokémon! And most of the animals that we do have, fear to approach us. They are imprisoned in enclosures in parks that we call 'zoos' where people can go and see one animal of each species… The air is more polluted, the people are more corrupt and the national leaders, more bloodthirsty than ever before. This, I have seen for myself, and I was alive for four years before I came here…. You can imagine how much more knowledge a person like Giovanni might have." She sighed. "My point is, in that timeline, wars are fought between nations over issues of conquering more land and expanding their own rules. Then there are terrorist clans in almost every nation whose only job is to disrupt the peace by planting bombs, killing innocent people, and hoarding money. It is all of that combined together, that led to the war in which we participated. The aim was to rout the enemy army so completely, that there be no resistance. The war should have been over in a week, if things had gone according to what they had planned – which of course didn't. They hadn't counted on us going completely wild, turning on friend and foe alike. Ultimately, we caused the end of life on earth as we knew it."

Kiyora could almost imagine the scenario Misty was talking about and it made her insides squirm. She wondered how people at that time even lived through it all.

"So, we can safely agree that Giovanni is still working for a Leader we killed during the war, in the hopes that once the war is postponed, things would still go back to being the way they were before the war. Then he could safely lock the seven of us back in our cells and unleash the weapon he's now created against the enemy, thereby, sticking to their initial conquest plan of a quick victory," Misty concluded. "You get the picture now, don't you?"

Jason nodded, answering for the grim audience. "yes, we do. But it all wont matter, if he doesn't get to the future at all, right? And you are the only one who can take him there."

"At this point, we'll have to proceed believing that he has managed, to somehow, get his new Pokémon to be able to open portals. We already send and receive Pokeballs from one end of the continent to the other, Jason. We already know the secret of bending space. We have to expect that with his resources, Giovanni has managed to unveil the secret of bending time," Misty said gravely. "Which would mean that with, or without me, he should be able to open the portal to the future."

"Point taken…" Jason agreed. "Well then… since you are the one who knows more about this than all of us put together, how do you want us to proceed?"

Misty took another deep breath. "Delia – you must go back home and get back to your normal routine. I cant let you get involved in all this…"

Delia shrugged. "If that's how I can help, then I'm fine with it. I'm not going to be difficult about it. Anything else, any kind of research I can do for you while I kill time at home?"

"You can keep Kiyora away from public eye," Misty continued. "If Giovanni's after her for the information she has, then its best if she remains somewhere safe. Can you do that, Delia? You'll need company after May and Brock have gone back to their lives." She smiled. "I think you can also take time to pamper Gary a bit too. Goodness knows he deserves it."

Gary scowled. "Don't think you can lock me out of this, Mist. I've put in too much of my time and hard work to bail out now. I'm seeing this through the end."

Misty gave him a cheeky smile. "Don't worry; I'm not _locking you out_. Go talk to Sabrina about the Tears and once you've found enough, get back to Pallet and watch over Delia and Kiyora. And while Delia is pampering you, you can find out more about the experiments that have been conducted in those secret labs Giovanni has stashed in those cities. I'm sure Kiyora can help you with that too – like inside information on who works where and so on." She turned to Kiyora. "You can help with that, Kiyora?"

"Of course…"

"Great." Misty turned. "Lorelei…"

Lorelei frowned down at her. "I'm not taking orders from you."

"You don't have to. Can you meet Lan up and fill him on what's happened so far?" said Misty waving off her frown. "we'll need your resources and we'll need Lan's reasoning to help us out."

"I can do that," Lorelei replied softening up. "What about your sisters? They know you aren't dead – Lan's told them enough."

"They don't have to know the truth about me – at least not yet. You can count on my sisters to never keep a secret…"

"And what's your job for me, Misty?" Tracey's quiet voice surprised her. "You aren't pushing me out, are you? You know I want to help."

Misty smiled at him. "I wouldn't dream of it. I have a rather important job for you."

"And that is?"

"Kiyora was asking me about the Tears. It's your job to keep them safe."

"_Excuse me_?"

"The other two Tears were in my possession, Trace, until a short while ago," Misty said. "In my will, I left one with Rudy and the other one has been with Jade for a long time now."

All eyes went up to hers in surprise. "_Jade_?"

"Jade Windstorm," Misty said lightly. "She's a friend."

"You left two of your family heirlooms to two different people?" Tracey looked at her in disbelief. "Why'd you do that?"

Misty looked at them crossly. "Hey, I didn't know back then that these Tears could be used to help make a weapon powerful. Both Rudy and Jade are water element users and both needed healing. I thought they'd be the most unlikely and therefore the best guardians of such unique family heirlooms." She shrugged. "_And I had other reasons too…"_

Tracey took a deep breath. "So, where do I find them? Rudy lives around the Orange Isles, doesn't he? What about Jade?"

Misty took his hand in his and held it for a long minute. Kiyora watched in fascination, as Tracey's eyes lit up for a moment before returning to their normal color and he suddenly looked at Misty, startled and shaken up.

"You know now?" She asked him.

Tracey nodded mutely, still looking stunned.

"I'd rather you didn't tell _anyone_ where Jade is," Misty told him firmly. "And don't tell Rudy anything about any of this. Just tell him that you need the Tear – _for me_ – that you'll return it soon enough. We cant have anyone else getting involved in this. And you must promise to keep Jade as far away from all this as possible. I don't want her pulled into this mess."

Tracey met her gaze. "Promise."

"Once you have the three Tears, you have to hide it, Trace," she went on, explaining grimly. "Find a place, somewhere so obvious and simple that Giovanni would never dream of finding it there, but not really easy to find, should in the odd case he recognizes them for what they are. Can you think up a good enough place?"

Tracey looked thoughtful. "Why not leave it with the two of them, then? Since no one would expect you to hand over such important heirlooms to outsiders, they should be safer with them than anywhere else."

Misty shook her head. "No. Like I said, I cant let them get involved. Also, word must have gotten out by now, that Rudy received a Tear from me. I didn't explain anything in the letter I wrote to him. He's probably on his way here to find out what I wanted him to do with it. It would be too easy for anyone guess… And even if no one guesses it, something might go wrong… Thing is, you never know what can happen and I don't want to leave this to chance. Gary – didn't you say you used Max's gadget and Sabrina's powers to locate me? Do the same and find out about Rudy. You have to find him ASAP."

Gary raised his hand and Misty paused. "A question – Sabrina will need something to know his presence."

"Ah, there are a couple of old letters in my dresser, a scarf he gifted me once – hard to miss because its blue and has a Gyarados embroidered in white – and, well, my Pokémon know him very well too." Misty continued thoughtfully. "You can ask Lily for help, because, by now, my sisters would have packed my stuff away."

"I'll do that. Wouldn't she want to know why?"

Gary intervened again. "She knows you're up and alive. She'll do her best to help us – they all will. They are in on our secret."

"That's it then," said Tracey, leaning back. "Its decided. I'll find Rudy first."

"And the hiding place?"

"we'll think of something on our way back," Tracey assured her. "Don't worry too much."

"Great!" Misty finally turned to Jason with a wide grin. "We'll go back to headquarters and snoop around to find out more about Giovanni's latest weapon. Its going to be tricky, but it will be fun." She breathed deeply. "And everyone, thanks for coming." She got up and bowed low. "I am in your debt. Please do your best."

Kiyora rose with everyone else, wondering if they were _dismissed_.

"Trace, take everyone and go back home in Jason's bird. Jason and I can work our way back to the Earth Shrine." Misty gave Delia and Tracey a hug. "Be careful, guys. Have a safe flight."

There were too many questions to ask, yet nothing more to be said for now. Jason kissed Delia goodbye and waited with Misty, while Delia left the cavern with Lorelei and Tracey in tow. Kiyora followed them, taking Gary's hand.

"Go on," Gary said, stopping. "I'll join you in a couple of minutes."

Kiyora saw the barely concealed rage in his eyes and released her hold. "Don't be late."

"On second thoughts, I'll see you guys off," said Jason smiling at her. "Lets go, Kiyora."

Kiyora understood that Gary wanted to talk to Misty in private, about something he didn't want anyone to know about. Her heart sank as she realized that Gary must care a lot for someone as beautiful and special as Misty. Biting back her troubling thoughts, she forced a smile to her face and left with Jason, trying to look as unaffected as possible.

…

Gary stood frowning at her. Having seen everything she had shared with them, he hadnt been able to shake off the feeling that Misty had completely evaded one topic. It had gone unnoticed by others, but he had picked on it soon enough. He _had to know_ the truth.

"I have one more question."

Misty nodded. "Sure."

"You're still going to the future?"

She didn't bat an eye. "I don't know, _yet._"

"_Yet?"_

"I'll do what needs to be done."

Gary didn't like the way she said it. "What do you propose to do after you've located the weapon he's making, Misty?" he pressed. "You plan to destroy it?"

"Yes. A weapon like me isn't supposed to exist."

He almost winced at the emptiness in her voice. "What then? Say you've destroyed the weapon and thwarted Giovanni's plans. What then, Misty? Will you continue to stay here? Or will you go back?"

She looked at him as if she were wondering whether or not she could trust him with her secret.

"Well?"

She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I'll be going back."

His heart stopped beating. "Just like that?"

"I cant stay here forever. We have done enough to make sure people still think of us as Guardian Angels in the future. Life there shouldn't be much different from life now." She shrugged.

"You sound like you haven't got a choice." He hated the accusation in his tone, but he had to know. "You are a human now, aren't you, Mist? You're possessing a human body. Surely you can live a normal life with us?"

The weak smile that Misty gave him made his heart sink.

"And what then, Gary? I age and die and I return back to my spirit form – to what purpose? To wander these lands endlessly for another millennia, waiting for another time portal to open up?" she shook her head. "You have no idea what true loneliness in like. I cant condemn myself to an eternity of loneliness again, watching you and everyone else I love go on through life and die. I've let it shatter me once, I cant let it do that to me again. It is only so much pain a woman can bear."

Silence hung between them.

"When you open the portal, how are you going to travel through it? Like, will you use this body? Or will you return to your Mermaid body that sits in your shrine?" his eyes blazed into hers with an intensity that frightened her somewhat.

She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Gary. I cant tell you that."

"So you're going to take your old body and discard this one."

"I cant travel to that time in this body, Gary," she said quietly. "This is a human body – it ages with every passing second. If I were to use this body, to go to the future, I'd turn to dust the moment I stepped in there. To go back, I must use the same vessel I came in. that applies to everyone who messes with time."

"But not Giovanni."

"Even Giovanni… when we opened the portal, and I breathed life into him, I ensured he'd never age or die when we came to the past. It is the body he originally travelled in just like the rest of us. Its one of the curses of time travel – time evades you. You don't age – which is why you can never stay in the past. But of course, once we return back to our future, he'll resume aging again. And there we wouldn't have been gone for more than an hour."

"So if you leave… Misty is just going to drop dead?"

Misty frowned at him and he sensed rage building within her. "Hey, I'm Misty alright! There's no one here except me." She tapped her temple. "I was Jewel when I was in that timeline! Then I took birth here, as a human, to a human mother, as an _avatar_ – and I've been Misty ever since! I am not a ghost possessing a body."

"You do know what this could do to Ash and Delia?"

Misty looked away. "I try not to think about it. I'm afraid it would discourage me from doing the right thing."

"What about Jason, then, Misty? Wouldn't you take him back with you?"

She shook her head. "Maybe because he was a child when I took him with me, or maybe because I did something wrong while I sent both of us to this time – but for some reason, Jason hasn't been taken by the time travel curse. He's a grown man now, Gary. He belongs here – this is his timeline now. Even if for some bizarre reason, I do drag him along, where does that leave Ash? He'll stop existing… Don't even get me started on the ripples of changes that will affect your present."

"Isnt there _any way_ you can stay? Even the bribe of a future with Ash?" Gary knew he was clutching at straws, but he had to try. "You're my friend, Misty. Sure I hate you for keeping secrets from me and I'm really mad at you right now, but I don't want you gone. I don't want to go through your funeral again." He looked away from her startled gaze. "I don't want to sit and brood all the time, wondering if only I'd done something to stop you, things might have been so much better. I don't want to think that way again, Mist. I-"

He was cut off when her arms came around him, and she rested her cheek against his chest, her eyes closed. "You are a good friend, Gary." She raised her head, pressed a kiss to his cheek and released him. "Go on now. Its time for me to go back. I'll see you soon." She gave him a push. "Keep Glow company," she added with a wink. "And tell him that I miss him."

Gary wanted to protest, to talk some more, but he understood her need for haste. He had wasted enough precious time. "Will I see you again?"

Her smile dazzled him. "Of course. I am good at goodbyes."

Gary left, a large lump in his throat, the heaviness of her light words sinking his heart deeper. He practically ran all the way up, the straining ache in his muscles and lungs doing little to take his mind off other worries. What had happened to that carefree life he always led? Since when did life start seeming like the most brutal lesson of practical history to him?

…

Misty sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd entered the Earth Shrine. Hearing Jason's approaching footsteps, she composed herself. _No more tears, no more of melodrama_. She didn't have much time to complete her task here. If she didn't want to spend her eternity stuck in the past, she'd have to destroy the Giovanni's new weapon and then take them all back to the future, so that he could never harm the people she cared for again. Taking him to the future would be no less dangerous than leaving him in the past, but at least, in their future, he wouldn't be an immortal creature who didn't age. She could possibly even imprison him somewhere remote, where no one would ever find him; until he died of old age.

"Misty…" Jason held his hand out. "Its time we got back."

She gave him her hand.

He threw out a Pokeball. "Abra… take us home."

Misty grabbed his arm firmly and felt the familiar twisting knot in her belly. She squeezed her eyes close and held her breath until the nausea subsided and the knot vanished. Tired, she let Jason guide her to their base camp, into the comfort of the jet they had flown in.

"Let me make a call to Giovanni," Jason said, gently easing her into her reclined seat. "Sleep tight. I'll handle things at this end."

Misty acknowledged his words with a nod and closed her eyes. "we need to talk…" she murmured.

"Tomorrow." She felt the gentle brush of soft lips against her forehead and her eyes flew open again.

But by then, he was gone. Misty buried her face in the pillow and let her tears fall.

…

As he closed the door behind him, Jason leaned against the door and sighed. _So many sudden developments… _Being told about his past, about her memories, was one thing. Experiencing her memories in the first person, seeing things through _her_ eyes, hearing _he_r thoughts, feeling _her_ feelings… it had to be the weirdest experience any man could boast of.

_But strangely enlightening…almost fulfilling…_ that voice in his head pointed out quietly. _Now you know where you came from._

He had been an orphan, abandoned in the forest and Samuel and Elise Oak had welcomed him into their family. Silver had welcomed him with even more enthusiasm. Ever since he had been old enough to know, they had told him the truth and he had loved them for it. But he had always wondered about his parents… who were they? Why had they dumped him? Questions had always nagged his brain. Had he been an unwanted child? A mistake his parents had made?

And now that he knew the answer, he didn't feel any better. _Carlisle and Alaise._ Misty's memory had left rather vivid imprints on his mind. He could see them clearly, down to every detail Misty's memory had captured. He could see the resemblance, the perfect blend of two perfect parents – dark messy hair, deep eyes… The hope that they were alive somewhere, even if they hadnt wanted him, had been a strange kind of comfort at times of loneliness.

That flicker of hope was gone now. Both Carlisle and Alaise were dead. Both his parents were dead. Not technically now, because it would have to be almost a millennia before they would be born. But when he had been sent to this time, they had been dead for quite some time.

His heart constricted as feelings of _Jewel_ surfaced, making him feel weak and vulnerable. _Jewel, mind you, not Misty…_ He still couldn't see Misty in the same light he'd seen Jewel in Misty's memories. Her sudden maternal instinct to hold him close, the way her heartbeat changed rhythm when she looked at him… Such things couldn't be imagined or explained. _And she had stepped in to fill in the role of his mother._ He had lived a good part of his life in the future calling her 'mommy'. And she had done it because she had loved his parents… because she had loved _him_!

As thoughts whizzed within his mind, another realization dawned upon him… Jewel hadnt just been a mother figure to him – she had been _his sister!_

Maybe not conceived the normal way, maybe she was designed to be a weapon, maybe she was trained to kill…. But it still didn't change the truth – she was his only blood relative. Even though Jewel hadnt known it at that time, she had been his sister – _blood_ sister. _Born of the same parents. They shared the same genetic makeup._

Jason carefully opened the door a fraction and peeked at Misty's sleeping figure. His mind tried to reassure him that this was Misty – the baby girl he'd held in his arms minutes after her birth! Jewel had been the woman who had raised him – not Misty. Even if they shared the same soul and the same memories, Misty would never ever be Jewel.

But the thought was still disarming – Misty and Jewel being the same person…

Of course, he knew that Misty wouldn't expect him to see her the way he would have seen Jewel, had that woman been standing here before him. Wryly, he thought about their conversation about his past: _'If I didn't know better, I would have believed you were our daughter,' _he had told her. Neither of them had realized then, that she had been the mother and he had been the child, instilling those good values and morals in his early formative years. Sure, Elise and Samuel had contributed a lot, but he couldn't shake the feeling off that Jewel had influenced his heart way more than anyone could have estimated. Those good morals had probably, unconsciously, blended with the Oaks' and his current character sketch stood testimony to what had created.

At least, now he knew where he came from. And that he had never been an _unwanted_ child, dumped in the wild because his parents couldn't care enough about him. Instead, he had been really loved by three parents – his father, his birth mother, and the woman who had cuddled him in his bed at night.

Jewel's words rang in his ear, echoed in his mind and thudded in his heartbeats: '_…all three of us have always loved you. You have always been most dear to our heart.'_

The words set his troubled mind at ease and slowly, he started organizing his thoughts and confusion about everything he now knew. He knew Misty would have months and months worth of memories of their times spent together, to share with him. He definitely wanted to know more – about his father and mother, about his relationship with Jewel.

_If you want to know more, you run along now, and make sure Misty never gets a reason to leave,_ that voice inside his mind commanded. _She has to stay – for Ash's sake as well as mine._

Jason punched in Silver's number first. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Finally!" Silver heaved a sigh of relief. "Where were you?"

"Visiting Shrines," Jason said wryly. "Is something up?"

"I've been waiting to get in touch with you," Silver's tone hinted at tightly concealed excitement. "Interesting stuff happening here."

"Good or bad?"

"Mostly good."

"Well?"

"I cant believe you missed Ash's match."

Jason's pulse raced. _Had Ash fared well? Would he make it to the next level? _"Duty calls…" he said grimly. "Spit it out already, Silver! Did he win or lose?"

"What do you think?"

Jason shrugged and tried to calm himself. _Just a Pokémon battle. Not a question of life and death…_ "He…"

Silver laughed. "It was a tough match, mate. But Ash made it. He pulled through. The odds weren't very good, but he won. He's cleared this round."

Relief flooded his heart and he released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Yes, yes, release that breath," Silver's voice teased over the phone. "Idiot. Didn't you say you'd be back at camp early so you and Misty wouldn't miss out on his match?"

"Things started happening and we both were caught in the tide," Jason said heavily. "And now we're both tired. She's fast asleep and I intend to join her as soon as I contact Giovanni."

"You do sound sleepy. But you don't have to call Giovanni yet. His PA told me he's caught up at Supreme Island. Seems like he changed his mind after Ash's battle. He intends to stay there for the next couple of days and is not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency. In the meanwhile, we're to continue with our _routine work_." said Silver. "So, you can rest easy for now."

"So, he doesn't know that we've been kind of missing since the moment we left camp?"

"Nope."

"Luck finally favors me…" Jason felt his tension slip away. "I'm glad…"

"One more thing – one of our agents managed to procure one of the three Legendary Tears – the one that was housed in the Museum."

"WHAT?"

Silver's voice turned grim. "I know. I'm trying to find out why and where its being taken. I'll let you know when I find more information."

"When did this happen?"

"Sometime during Ash's match, I believe."

"Damn."

"I'll do my best to locate it – at least, to find out why its needed."

"Keep me informed." Jason sighed. "And pray to goodness that they don't find the other two."

"_The other two_?" Silver repeated, sounding bewildered. "You actually mean the other two Tears still exist?"

Jason didn't know what to say. If too many people knew their truth, it wouldn't be safe for him or for his friends. And yet, to keep it from Silver didn't feel right. They were family and families always stuck together. "I have the most incredible tale to tell you, Silver," he said finally. "But it is something I can only tell you in person. I really have to see your face when I tell you about it."

"You dog! Getting my curiosity level up and then sloshing it with cold water."

"The story will make your wait worthwhile." Jason smiled. "And good luck with finding the Tear."

…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Hi guys!

I know its been long since I last updated. But, well, there's a lot happening at home and finding time to write has been difficult.

Thanks for sticking by me Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I cant promise how soon I can update, but I'll try my best.

Lots of Love,

Mist7


End file.
